Serena
by Mercurio17
Summary: Eren, un joven egresado de la universidad, harto de las deudas decide huir junto a sus seres queridos. Sin embargo, por causa del destino tendrá que disfrazarse de mujer y representar a "Serena" para poder salvar a su familia, poniéndose a trabajar para su extraño jefe, Levi. Basada en "Yo soy Betty, la fea". Riren, AU - OoC. [Completo, próximos extras]
1. Advertencia

**Serena**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, la historia original de "Yo soy Betty, la fea" les corresponde a RCN Televisión y Fernando Gaitán. Yo solo me uso los personajes y me baso en la historia original para poder crear esta.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi (LevixEren) y travestismo. No Fem!Eren.**

**CAPÍTULO PRIMERO**

**ADVERTENCIA**

Anochecía. En el cielo las estrellas brillaban con fuerza sobre las oscuras calles alemanas de un barrio pobre y parecía dispuesto a llover. El frío le calaba los huesos pero, a pesar del tiempo adverso, sonreía. Había conseguido, no con poco esfuerzo, suficiente dinero para llevar a su casa una cena decente. Eren Jeager, con apenas veintitrés años y, pese a las condiciones en las que vivía, aún era capaz de sonreír.

Había culminado satisfactoriamente la universidad a la que asistía gracias a una beca, ya que era realmente un chico brillante, no tanto por talento, sino por esfuerzo propio. Siempre había logrado obtener notas sobresalientes. Era bastante gentil con todas las personas que lo rodeaban ganándose el aprecio de estos y, por si no fueran ya suficientes virtudes en una misma persona, era poseedor de una belleza particular. En su rostro de facciones delicadas resaltaban sus enormes ojos verdes con unos toques de azul, el cabello castaño y suave, su piel tostada por el sol y un cuerpo delgado y delicado, combinado con una buena altura de aproximadamente metro setenta lo hacían bastante atractivo.

Durante su vida universitaria fueron muchas las veces en las que sus compañeras se le habían declarado, pero él no podía aceptarlas. Se había propuesto culminar lo más pronto posible sus estudios, por lo cual, si bien consideraba que el amor y estar enamorado debían ser algo maravilloso –aunque nunca lo había experimentado-, no podía permitirse mantener una relación. Tenía el claro objetivo de darle a sus padres una mejor vida, y estaba convencido de que solo lo lograría tras haber culminado una carrera profesional con éxito. Precisamente, hacía unos meses, se había graduado con honores de la universidad a la que asistía, por lo que presentía que se avecinaban tiempos mucho mejores.

\- Definitivamente las cosas mejorarán ¡Ya lo verán! - Decía, mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles de su vecindario.

Sin embargo, tanta era su alegría, que no se percató de lo sospechosamente vacías que estaban estas. Se sentía pleno, finalmente iba a conseguir un empleo con buena paga, con el cual saldaría todas las deudas de sus padres.

Estos habían cometido el grave error de firmar unos documentos engañosos, guiados por la confianza ciega que tenían en un viejo amigo. Esos papeles liberaban al sujeto de una gran deuda y esta caería ahora en los padres de Eren. Cuando descubrieron el lío en el que se habían metido, él apenas tenía dieciséis años y era testigo de cómo sufrían sus progenitores para poder cubrir los gastos mensuales, su colegiatura y la maldita deuda. Su padre era ya un hombre mayor y pronto tendría que jubilarse, lo cual los angustiaba aun más, ya que su madre poco sabía hacer –aparte de los quehaceres del hogar– producto de una educación machista.

Fue entonces que tomó su decisión: Estudiaría muy duro y acabaría con ese problema para darle tranquilidad a sus padres y retribuirles todo el esfuerzo que hicieron por criarlo y educarlo.

Seguía sin percibir lo solo que estaba a medida que avanzaba. Las calles permanecían silenciosas, angustiantes. Él seguía perdido en sus pensamientos y planes a futuro, por lo que no vio venir el certero golpe en su nuca, desmayándolo de inmediato.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mira que sí es lindo este niñato"

"Te lo dije, sabía que valía la pena"

"A pesar de que es hombre, sí que calienta eh..."

Eren podía oír a tres sujetos diciendo aquello. Las voces se le hacían distantes, debido a que aún se resentía del desmayo.

\- Mira, se ha despertado. Comencemos.

Esto sobresaltó a Eren, que por fin tomaba conciencia de que se encontraba en un callejón, sentado y rodeado de esos tipos. Su primera reacción fue intentar echarse a correr. Pensó también en enfrentarse a los maleantes. Después de todo, siempre que sentía que se cometía alguna injusticia o atropello salía en defensa del perjudicado, incluso si debía liarse a golpes, sin importarle si este era temible o se enfrentaba a más de un enemigo.

Pero el miedo lo paralizó al reconocer a los tres sujetos que tenía frente a él. No eran maleantes que simplemente quisieran robarle, eran nada más y nada menos que matones al servicio de los acreedores con los que sus padres tenían cuentas pendientes y los tenían bajo constante amenaza. Un movimiento en falso y los perjudicados serían sus padres. Recobrando el aliento luego de la impresión, dijo:

\- ¿Q-Qué es lo que quieren? Mi familia ha logrado cumplir puntualmente con los pagos correspondientes.- La voz le tembló un poco, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por sus captores.

\- Escucha bien, mocoso, porque paciencia es con lo que menos contamos.- Dijo uno rubio de gran complexión física, con una voz que amilanó aun más a Eren.

\- Tus padres llevan mucho tiempo con esa deuda, por lo general no somos tan tolerantes. Creemos que ya hemos esperado suficiente, cuando adquirieron la deuda no pensamos que esto se prolongaría tanto, por lo que ya nos hemos hartado. O nos pagan o nos pagan ¿Comprendes? - Se pronunció otro, mucho más alto y ligeramente tostado.

\- Aunque, claro, como con todo, siempre hay una segunda opción... – Un sujeto que, a juicio de eren, tenía cara de caballo, lo miraba con una expresión que Eren no supo descifrar.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué opción es esa? – Procurando sonar seguro, Eren se enderezó, luego de haber permanecido sentado todo el tiempo, para poder verlos claramente.

\- Para ser un hombre eres bastante lindo, podrías interesarle a nuestro señor, incluso a nosotros no nos resultas completamente indiferente... – Le dijo el cara de caballo, tomándolo de la barbilla.

Indignado, Eren alejó la mano que se atrevía a tocarlo. Lo miró con furia, desafiándolo. Muchos sentimientos se arremolinaban en su pecho, una mezcla de angustia, asco y dolor. Pese a que trató de mantenerse en sus cabales, su impulsividad lo dominó y le escupió al que osó tocar su rostro.

\- ¡Ustedes me dan asco! ¡Jamás accedería a lo que me piden, malditos cerdos inmundos! ¡No se atrevan a toc-!

La frase quedó inconclusa. Le habían pateado muy fuerte en el estómago en un movimiento rápido. Eren se quedó sin aire, llevándose las manos al lugar del golpe y cayendo de rodillas. Aprovechándose de esto, los compañeros del agresor lo patearon también, pero en las costillas.

\- De nada te servirá hacerte el digno o el difícil. Ya estás advertido, si no nos pagas te llevaremos con nuestro señor para que se entretenga contigo un rato. – Dijo el sujeto rubio, retomando la palabra. –Mira que no queríamos dañar un rostro tan bonito, pero parece que hay que educarte.

Eren recibió al menos ocho puñetazos de sus captores, dejándolo todo magullado en el callejón, para luego retirarse entre risas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren permaneció mucho rato tendido en el suelo, sangrando a causa de los puñetazos, pesando las palabras de esos matones. Le dolía mucho el cuerpo, pero no podía detenerse a pensar en eso. Debía hallar una solución. Sus padres no contaban con dinero, apenas y habían logrado reunir el dinero suficiente para el pago de ese mes, por lo que pensar en cancelar completamente la deuda estaba lejos de ser al menos factible. Pero no podía contar tampoco con la segunda opción.

Si bien Eren no era de ningún modo egoísta, no se sentía capaz de dejarse usar de esa forma. Todo el esfuerzo en sus años de estudiante universitario no podían echarse a la basura. Estaba predominando su orgullo.

En medio de estas cavilaciones se hallaba, cuando de pronto una voz familiar le llegó a lo lejos. Deseaba que no fueran sus padres, no quería que se angustiaran al verlo en ese estado y quería al menos tener un tiempo todavía antes de plantearles el problema de la amenaza y pensarse una solución. Para su fortuna, se trataba de su viejo amigo, Armin Arlert.

\- ¡Eren! ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?! – Corrió hasta su amigo para poder socorrerlo.

Armin, un joven un poco más bajo que Eren, de cabellos rubios con un flequillo que le llegaba hasta sus grandes ojos azules, había sido amigo de eren desde la infancia. Habían ido juntos a la escuela inicial, primaria, secundaria y universidad, por lo que su amistad se había fortalecido. Sus consejos y su prudencia habían ayudado, e incluso salvado, a Eren en más de una ocasión. Quizá podía salvarlo nuevamente, con una solución al gran problema en que se encontraba.

\- A-Armin... Estoy bien, solo algo golpeado y un poco adolorido. – Le dijo, con una ligera sonrisa. Sabía que su amigo le insistiría para saber la verdad, por lo que, antes que diga nada, continuó. – Descuida, no voy a ocultarte nada. Por el contrario, voy a pedirte algún muy buen consejo y tu ayuda. Lo siento por abusar así de ti...

\- No te esfuerces, Eren. Vamos a mi casa y allá me cuentas todo con detalles. También llamaré a tus padres y avisaré que te quedaste a leer o algo por el estilo, para que no se angustien. Después de todo, dudo que quieras que te vean en este estado... – Dijo. Qué bien se conocían.

\- Muchas gracias, Armin.

El pequeño rubio levantó a Eren y le hizo apoyar su brazo sobre sus hombros. Una vez de pie y en equilibrio, se encaminaron a la humilde residencia de Armin. Ya era bien entrada la noche y con ella el frío aumentaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de haber andado varias cuadras, llegaron a un conjunto de departamentos bastante sencillo. Armin, al igual que Eren, contaba con pocos recursos y si había logrado culminar satisfactoriamente sus estudios era porque también había contado con una beca, solo que Armin tenía incluso mejores calificaciones que el mismo Eren.

El departamento del rubio, heredado de sus familiares ya fallecidos, se encontraba en el cuarto piso, llegar hasta ahí no fue nada fácil por lo pesado de Eren y lo endeble de Armin. Una vez dentro, el departamento era un pequeño cuarto con un sillón grande negro; una cocina que contaba con una estufa de dos hornillas, sus ollas, cubiertos, platos y tazas; una mesa con un par de sillas a modo de comedor; a la derecha una entrada por la que se accedía al dormitorio y a la izquierda otra, pero que dirigía al baño.

Depositó con cuidado el cuerpo del convaleciente sobre el sofá, para luego coger una silla y sentarse frente a él, dispuesto a esperar a que este le cuente todo lo que ocurrió. Viendo la actitud expectante de su amigo, el joven castaño comenzó:

\- Los acreedores me han dado un ultimátum. Al parecer se han hartado de esperar a que finiquitemos la deuda, por eso mandaron a unos tipos para amedrentarme. O les pago o me llevan a acostarme con su jefe. – Exhaló fuerte, a modo de serenarse y conservar la calma. – Me ofendí mucho y le escupí a uno, entonces me golpearon.

\- Pero... ¿No pasaron de golpes? ¿No se propasaron contigo?

\- ¡Dios, no! Preferiría morir a ceder a esos perros... Pero temo que lastimen a mi familia ¿Sabes? Ahora no tenemos en qué caernos muertos, apenas un dinero, pero no basta para cubrir en totalidad la puñetera deuda. No quiero ser egoísta, pero tampoco quiero que esos sujetos me toquen. – Dijo, reprimiendo el asco que sentía de solo pensarlo, pero que se podía ver a través de su rostro.

Armin mantuvo la calma y se dispuso a analizar la gravedad de la situación. Si bien sabía que exigirle a Eren que se entregue a ese desconocido era absolutamente injusto, ya que el error era de los padres, no podía culparlos. De alguna forma le habían privado del disfrute de su juventud. Siempre empeñado en estudiar y en nada más, nunca se permitía salir a alguna reunión o fiesta, y había rechazado muchas veces a chicas que realmente le profesaban afecto sincero. Él mejor que nadie sabía que Eren merecía ser feliz, como cualquier chico debía enamorarse, equivocarse, salir, disfrutar a plenitud su edad. Se había visto forzado a madurar cuando apenas era un niño y ya no quería que su amigo cargue con culpas ajenas. La posibilidad de pagar estaba descartada, era muy consciente de lo necesitados que estaban, y si tenían algún dinero apenas bastaba para cancelar el pago del mes. Armin no se caracterizaba por tomar decisiones impulsivas ni tenía ideas descabelladas, pero por ver a su amigo feliz, le planteó lo siguiente:

\- Deben huir de aquí, no veo otra forma de salir de esto.

\- ¿Qué dices Armin? No podemos ni pagar la deuda y pretendes que salgamos de aquí con una mano por delante y otra por detrás. Incluso si tuviéramos dinero apenas bastaría para los pasajes ¿Luego qué? ¿Dónde nos alojaríamos? Usualmente no dices cosas como esa...

\- Quizá no me creas, pero tengo una pequeña propiedad en un barrio humilde, como este, en Francia. Antes de que preguntes, lo heredé también de mi familia. – Dijo, viendo en Eren expresión de protesta. – Si no lo mencioné hasta ahora es porque no veía motivos para sacar el tema y la verdad Alemania se me hace agradable, además de que lo único que me queda son ustedes, por eso nunca me mudé allá. Es probable que sea pequeño, pero bien podría alojarnos a los cuatro, luego tú buscarías un trabajo y entonces...

\- ¿Los cuatro? – Dijo Eren, con un gran signo de interrogación en el rostro. Siempre era muy transparente, sus ojos y sus expresiones le delataban con facilidad el pensamiento.

\- Pues... Si ustedes se van ya no tengo motivos para permanecer aquí, además de que no sabrían moverse allá. Sería una especie de guía, ¿sabes? Me gustaría poder ayudarte en verdad. Ustedes cuidaron de mí y quiero retribuírselo. Lo bueno es que aprendimos francés e inglés como requisito para egresar. – Dijo, con una sonrisa radiante, a modo de superar la tensión que se sentía.

\- Armin... – Eren no se lo podía creer. La bondad de su blondo amigo no tenía límites. Se puso de pie, dispuesto a darle un abrazo.

\- Tranquilo, Eren, podrás demostrarme tu afecto y gratitud cuando ya estemos allá. Por ahora veamos qué tan graves son tus heridas.- Frenándolo, se dispuso a revisar los moretones.

\- Huiremos y seremos felices allá, nada malo podrá pasar, ya que al fin estamos graduados y conseguiremos un buen empleo pronto... Todo este daño será olvidado. – Dijo, con ilusión.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, ya más repuesto de los golpes de aquellos malhechores, Eren lucía radiante. No tanto por el cuidado que puso Armin al curarlo, sino por las energías renovadas y la esperanza en su semblante muy dibujada. Huirían juntos en busca de un mejor porvenir, al fin olvidarían todos esos pesares.

Salió del departamento de Armin, se despidió con alegría y nuevamente le agradeció toda su gentileza. Enrumbó hacia su casa, dispuesto a contarle su plan a sus padres. Llegó sin mayores contratiempos, debido a que entre el departamento y su hogar no había tanta distancia. Una vez frente a esta, tocó y fue recibido efusivamente por su madre, que parecía haber trasnochado.

\- ¿Por qué no volviste anoche? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me preocupé? – Su madre, angustiada, lo tomó en sus brazos, pero esta disminuyó un poco al ver lo feliz que llegaba su hijo, pero volvió a tensarse al ver los rezagos de la golpiza que había recibido su hijo. - ¿Qué te pasó para que estés todo golpeado? Respóndeme. Sentía que algo grave había ocurrido...

\- Serénate, mamá, no ha ocurrido nada. Pasemos y te explicaré todo, pero quiero que conserven la calma, porque ya encontré una solución. Armin me ha ayudado.

No muy segura, la madre de Eren, Carla, asintió. Ingresaron a la casa, y se encontraron con Grisha, el padre del joven, que los observaba con seriedad, esperando las explicaciones de su hijo sin inmutarse ni un poco.

Entonces Eren comenzó con su relato. Su madre estaba horrorizada, su padre permaneció sereno. Les explicó las condiciones que le impusieron y la luz de esperanza que le dio Armin. Tras terminar su relato, y luego de un incómodo silencio, su padre al fin habló.

\- ¿Consideras entonces que esa es la única opción y confías en que, a pesar de encontrarnos en una tierra extraña, nos irá bien?

\- Así es. Puede que sea un poco difícil al principio, pero poniendo de nuestra parte lo lograremos. Yo buscaré un empleo pronto, no creo que sea demasiado complicado ya que he culminado mis estudios. Cuando empiece a trabajar sostendremos esa casa y, con el tiempo, nos mudaremos a otra. Ya plenamente establecidos, y con unos ahorros, podremos cubrir de una buena vez esa maldita deuda. Definitivamente.

Grisha pudo ver que su hijo podía ser muy amable, pero no estaba dispuesto a humillarse frente a esos matones, lo que le pareció bastante bueno. Pese a la adversidad supo conservar su orgullo.

\- Está decidido entonces. Si Armin tuvo tremenda gentileza debemos aceptarla.

El rostro de Eren se iluminó por completo y fue directo a su cuarto a hacer sus maletas. Lo mismo hicieron sus padres. Una vez terminado, ya que lo cierto es que contaban con pocas pertenencias, llamó a Armin para que planeen bien la hora en la que partirían. Cuando este contestó le aclaró que viajarían en tren, así no llamarían la atención y su plan no se vería frustrado. Quedaron de encontrarse a las siete de la noche del día siguiente, ni muy tarde ni muy temprano, Armin iría a visitarlos con su equipaje bien disimulado en una mochila algo grande, ya que él tampoco tenía muchas cosas.

Llegada la hora, Eren no podía con sus nervios. Daba vueltas y vueltas en círculos, ansioso por partir. Cuando tocaron el timbre dio un respingo y corrió a abrir. Su blondo amigo lo veía sonriente desde el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Estás listo?

\- ¡Nunca estuve más listo!

Definitivamente, para el rubio ver a su gran amigo tan feliz valía el riesgo y dejar lo que por años llamó hogar. Se unieron los padres de Eren, también con unos pequeños maletines. Subieron al auto que el joven de ojos azules había alquilado de manera muy discreta. Este había sacado la licencia hacía ya un tiempo, con la ilusión de comprarse uno cuando junte dinero suficiente en base a su trabajo. Se cercioraron de que nadie los estuviera observando, y una vez cómodos, se dispusieron a partir.

Llegar hasta la estación del tren no les tomó demasiado tiempo. Compraron los boletos y esperaron para abordar. Eren se comía las uñas porque temía que en cualquier momento aparezca alguno de esos malvados y los obliguen a volver, terminando peor que al principio, ya que lastimarían a sus padres y probablemente lo entregarían al enfermo que quería aprovecharse de su necesidad para acostarse con él.

Por fin pudieron subir al tren y todo el temor se esfumó. Dado que los países europeos no están muy distanciados el viaje no fue precisamente largo. Una vez en Francia, Eren no ocultó su emoción.

\- ¡Aquí vamos, Francia! ¡Prepárate porque te vamos a conquistar!

Sus padres y su amigo sonrieron ante ese gesto tan tierno e inocente. Eren aún podía sonreír. Por ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Armin se encargó de guiarlos hasta el pequeño departamento que había heredado. Eren no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro, asombrado de lo hermosa que era la ciudad. El dejo francés siempre le había parecido muy lindo. Comparado con lo tosco que era su idioma, el francés le resultaba hasta poético. Eren había estudiado economía, pero no solo era aplicado en matemáticas y ciencias, también dominaba el área de letras y disfrutaba leer diversos libros. Pensando en el paisaje y en la gran cantidad de gente con la que se toparon, no se dio cuenta de que al fin habían llegado.

Su amigo le había advertido que el lugar era humilde, pero no se esperó que fuera mejor que su hogar en Alemania. Al ingresar pudo ver una cocina con una estufa de cuatro hornillas, vajilla en buen estado, tres sillones, una mesa de sala, una mesa de comedor con sus cuatro sillas y dos dormitorios. Quizá los padres de su blondo amigo tenían planeado mudarse a esa casa e, incluso, tener otro hijo. Estos perdieron la vida cuando Armin era apenas un pequeño en un accidente de auto, de puro milagro se salvó, ya que se empecinó en no acompañarlos y permanecer en casa. Al morir estos él quedó solo y su único apoyo para que no lo llevaran al orfanato fueron los padres de Eren. Su herencia fue recibida al ser mayor de edad, pero nunca hablaba al respecto de eso.

\- Nuevamente, muchas gracias, Armin. – Insistía Eren, con una mirada llena de gratitud y afecto.

\- No tienes que agradecerme, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes.

Pasada la conmoción de la llegada, se dispusieron a instalarse. Eren dormiría en el mismo cuarto que Armin y los padres de Eren en el otro. Cansados por las emociones que trajo consigo el viaje, procuraron descansar para reponer fuerzas. Aún conservaban algún dinero, pero pronto se acabaría, por lo que Eren ya estaba pensando en conseguir un periódico y buscar trabajo.

Una vez que amaneció, salió a conseguir un periódico. Ya en sus manos, empezó a marcar con un lapicero los anuncios que le interesaban. Se disponía a salir y empezar con su búsqueda, pero su madre le detuvo y le insistió para que l menos desayune algo. Carla salió a comprar algo nutritivo con el dinero que les restaba y Eren esperó pacientemente.

Desayunó y, cargado de energía, le pidió a Armin que le acompañe, ya que ambos debían conseguir algo con qué sostenerse. Este se negó, aduciendo que primero quería poner en orden las cosas en la casa. El castaño asintió, partiendo solo. Sus padres y su amigo le desearon mucha suerte.

Ya en las calles, y habiendo recorrido un buen tramo, se arrepintió de haber salido solo. Se sentía perdido en medio de tanta gente y no lograba dar con las direcciones que figuraban en el periódico. Caminó un poco más, dispuesto a preguntarle a alguien de la multitud si podía ayudarle a llegar al lugar señalado por el anuncio. Iba a acercarse a un joven, pero en su camino se chocó violentamente con un sujeto más bajito que él, de tez clara y cabellos negros.

\- Lo siento mucho señor, no fue mi intención... – Se disculpó con su tosco francés y se le acercó para ver si se encontraba bien, pero el sujeto lo alejó con violencia.

\- No me toques, sabe dios qué has tocado con esas manos. – El enano parecía bastante enojado, y Eren se paralizó al sentirse observado por los pequeños y fríos ojos grises del sujeto. Desvió su mirada para evitar toparse con la suya.

\- Y-yo solo quería disculparme porque nunca fue mi intención chocarme con usted... ¡Ah pero usted es muy quisquilloso! ¡Yo trato de disculparme y usted es grosero!

\- Tu francés es horrible. Adiós. – El extraño se alejó, y en ningún momento relajó el ceño. Eren se le quedó viendo un momento, sorprendido por la bienvenida que le daba un francés. Se preguntó si todos serían así de groseros.

Comprobó luego que no, no todos eran tan maleducados, ya que unos chicos muy amablemente le guiaron e incluso acompañaron hasta que se ubicó y dio con la dirección del anuncio. Les agradeció mucho y estos partieron con una sonrisa.

\- Qué chicos tan amables... Seguramente aquel enano es un universitario resentido. No encuentro otra explicación. Maldito amargado. – Dijo, recordando el incidente con aquel sujeto. Entró al lugar y esperó a que lo atendieran.

Nada. Fue de dirección en dirección, pero no consiguió ningún puesto, a pesar de mostrar sus capacidades. Le atribuyó el hecho a que aún no contaba con experiencia, pero no dejó de resultarle extraño. Muy contrariado, se dispuso a regresar a su nuevo hogar.

Algo no andaba bien y lo supo cuando estaba a unos metros de llegar. El silencio reinaba y tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Había un auto estacionado y no tenía por qué estar ahí. Llegó, tocó la puerta y al abrirla Armin le hacía señales que no logró comprender.

\- Armin, no te entiendo, ¿Qué sucede? Explícate porqu- No pudo terminar la frase porque un sujeto lo apresó entre sus brazos por la espalda, impidiéndole moverse. Comenzó a gritar – ¡Suéltame, hijo de puta! ¡¿Dónde están mis padres?!

\- Descuida, ya los verás... – Dijo el sujeto, que aún no le mostraba el rostro debido a la posición en que se encontraba.

Eren seguía forcejeando por soltarse hasta que vio que sus padres estaban sentados a la mesa, con dos sujetos amenazándolos. Uno de ellos se dirigió a Eren

\- Así que creíste que huyendo del país no podríamos encontrarlos. Eso es exceso de ingenuidad, mocoso. Como puedes ver, nuestro jefe tiene muchos contactos, nosotros estamos aquí, y pudimos descubrir a tiempo en dónde estaban. Puedes ver también que estamos muy molestos, así que no esperes nada bueno de nosotros. – Eren pudo ver que tenía una navaja en la mano.

\- ¡Espera, no los lastimes! ¡Dime qué quieres y veré la forma de conseguirlo! – Desesperado, ya no podía hacer otra cosa que aceptar las condiciones de esos sujetos.

\- Parece que empiezas a cooperar. No estamos muy lejos de Alemania, así que enviarte a que entretengas a nuestro jefe no sería mala idea, pero no somos tan depravados. Puede que no lo creas, pero disfrutaría más matarte o sacarte algún provecho. No, yo no soy tan asqueroso como esos idiotas que te golpearon, no pienso cogerte a ti. – Dijo, viendo en Eren clara preocupación al oír lo de "algún provecho". – Podemos llegar a algún acuerdo. Gozamos del aprecio de nuestro señor, así que tenemos privilegios, y la verdad estamos hartos de la miserable paga. Tengo entendido que aún deben una cantidad considerable, así que hagamos esto: Si en un año consigues el triple del dinero yo me hago de la vista gorda y le decimos al jefe que no te hemos hallado, una vez consigas la suma le damos su parte, le decimos que pagaste, que te hicimos ver que con él no se juega y el resto nos lo quedamos nosotros. Nos pagarás igual que como lo hacían con nuestro jefe, en pagos mensuales, pero quiero al finalizar el año hayas llegado al monto.

\- ¡Y-yo puedo conseguirlo todo! ¡Les juro que lo conseguiré como sea, pero no lastimen a mis padres! – Eren no podía creérselo, pero esos sujetos eran realmente benevolentes a su modo. Quizá tenía que ver con que eran franceses, no podía asegurarlo.

\- Claro, como podrás imaginar, no te la vamos a dejar fácil. Nuestro jefe supo que venían para acá, así que se encargó de regar el rumor de que como profesionales son pésimos y dio las peores referencias sobre ustedes. Conoce a cierta gente que trabaja en el rubro de economía, el que estudiaste, así que trabajo no conseguirás. – Eren entonces comprendió por qué no había conseguido empleo. – Y como no podemos confiar en ustedes tus padres se quedan con nosotros, como garantía. Al parecer son muy valiosos para ti, así que podrás verlos solo cada mes, cuando entregues una parte de la deuda que tienes ahora con nosotros y el jefe.

Eren enmudeció. Había pensado que los sujetos habían sido considerados, pero no era todo como creía: estaba exponiendo a un gran riesgo a sus padres, cosa que no se perdonaba por su imprudencia de viajar y su egoísmo. No teniendo otra alternativa, y viendo lo tranquilos que permanecían sus padres, decidió aceptar lo que proponían esos extraños.

\- De acuerdo... Pero por favor, no los lastimen. Yo juro que de algún modo u otro conseguiré llegar al monto para fin de año, pero no los toquen... Por favor... – Estaba al borde del llanto por la desesperación.

\- No les haré nada en tanto cumplas con lo que dices. A la deuda súmale que tendrás que llevarnos víveres para sostener a estos viejos cada mes, productos no perecibles o cosas por el estilo. Pues, eso es todo, nos vamos. Gunther, – dirigiéndose al que tenía agarrado a Eren. – carga a los viejos en el auto.

\- ¡Espere, por favor! ¡¿A dónde piensa llevarlos?!

\- Eso lo sabrás a pocos días de que termine el mes. No somos tontos, estaremos mudándonos para que no sepas en dónde hallarnos, ya que tenemos diversas propiedades. Intenta cualquier cosa rara y te mueres. Por cierto, mi nombre es Oluo, él es Gunther y el otro Erd. Ahora sí, nos marchamos.

Eren no pudo hacer más, a pesar de que ya había sido liberado. Sus padres solo le sonrieron y le pidieron que se cuide mucho, asegurándole que estarían bien. Eren sintió que algo se rompía en su interior, peor no pudo decir nada, simplemente los observó, y cuando estaban por partir, se lanzó a abrazarlos y pedirles perdón. Los matones los separaron y tuvo que decir hasta pronto y juró que los rescataría. Esa noche Eren lloró como nunca lo había hecho en la vida. Armin tampoco pudo hacer nada.

Cansados de llorar y lamentarse, se echaron a dormir.

**Continuará.**


	2. Mutter

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, solo hago uso de sus personajes para crear esta historia. Igualmente, la idea original de "Yo soy Betty, la fea" corresponde a RCN Televisión y Fernando Gaitán, simplemente me baso en esta para llevar la trama de esta creación mía.**

**CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO**

**MUTTER**

Lloró. Lloró tanto que no vio a qué hora el cansancio logró vencerlo. Hasta hace unas pocas horas había creído, ingenuamente, que podía ser feliz y olvidar su pasado.

Sus padres debían permanecer cautivos a modo de garantía, como si fueran cualquier mueble o prenda, para avalar su palabra. Eren se había comprometido a pagar el triple del monto que aún debía para que no lo lastimen ni a él ni a sus progenitores. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que los separaran. Nunca se había sentido más miserable, y atribuía todo el problema a su egoísmo.

Estando en Alemania le habían dado la opción de acabar con su sufrimiento. Si no hubiera pensado tanto en sí mismo y hubiera hecho lo que le pedían, si se hubiera entregado a ese sujeto repulsivo quizá hubiera podido evitar todo. No podía perdonarse el haber permitido que se lleven a sus padres.

– Eren, vamos, es hora de despertar, hay demasiadas cosas por hacer. Necesito hablar contigo. – su amigo Armin le insistía para que abandone la cama, moviéndole suavemente el hombro.

– ... – silencio.

Eren parecía un alma en pena. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y le palpitaba la cabeza a causa del esfuerzo por derramar tantas lágrimas. Había pensado que se le habían agotado incluso, cuando en un momento de la noche de sus ojos no salió ya ninguna.

Armin no desistiría, por lo que, a duras penas, logró incorporarlo en la cama para luego hacerlo apoyarse en sus hombros y llevarlo al pequeño comedor. Quería que al menos pruebe bocado de alguna cosa que tuvieran a la mano. Podía comprender su dolor, pero no permitiría que se hunda en este, por lo que tenía que recordarle el objetivo que debían alcanzar.

Finalmente, cuando Eren estuvo sentado a la mesa y Armin se posicionaba frente a este al otro extremo, el rubio comenzó:

– Eren, quiero que me escuches. – este permanecía con la mirada clavada en sus manos, que yacían sobre sus muslos. Al parecer seguía como ido. – No diré que te comprendo, no me creo tanto como para decir semejante cosa, pero no quiero que te derrumbes. Es en este momento en que debes mostrar más empeño, debemos salir a conseguir el dinero para...

– ¡Claro que no puedes entenderme! ¡¿Acaso puedes imaginar cómo me siento?! ¡Frente a mis ojos se llevaron a mis padres y yo solo me quedé observando todo! ¡Qué puedes saber tú de cómo me siento si siempre has estado solo! – se arrepintió de lo último que había dicho. Por fin pudo detenerse a contemplar a su amigo, que también tenía claramente los ojos hinchados, ojeras marcadas y la angustia en el rostro. Ya era muy tarde: el rostro de Armin se desfiguró por el dolor.

– ¡Tienes razón, todo el tiempo he estado solo, al punto de que llegué a considerarlos mi familia!... Luego de perder a mis padres ustedes fueron mi única esperanza, me tendieron la mano cuando creí que lo había perdido todo... Y a pesar de eso ¡¿crees de verdad que lo que ha sucedido me tiene indiferente?! Te quejas y te lamentas por haber sido egoísta, pero ni en este punto eres capaz de ver que sigues siéndolo. ¡Lo único que has hecho ha sido llorar y dejarte vencer de forma lamentable! ¡¿Dónde está el Eren que siempre peleaba, el que estaba dispuesto a esforzarse por sus padres?! Ante el primer problema se ha ido a la mierda y llorar como cuando era un niño. ¡Ya madura Eren! – dijo, completamente fuera de sí, realmente estaba indignado.

Eren nunca lo había visto así. Por lo general Armin mantenía la calma y se mostraba sereno, más bien dispuesto a analizar las cosas con cuidado. Nunca tomaba decisiones apresuradas y evaluaba todas las posibilidades. Al ver nuevamente su rostro una idea le llegó a la mente: Armin no solo se la había pasado llorando, también se había desvelado pensando en una forma de salir de ese embrollo, ahí la razón de sus ojeras.

– Lo siento mucho, Armin... Solo he sabido ser egoísta todo el tiempo. Siempre diciendo que quería lo mejor para mis padres, pero cuando tuve oportunidad de salvarlos mi orgullo pudo más y terminé por hundirnos más... – había roto en llanto, nuevamente culpándose por todo.

– Eren, te dije que quería que me escuches. No podemos planear algo si sigues con esa cara y actitud de muerto en vida. Primero que nada quiero que pienses seriamente y analices lo que acabas de decir. Sé sincero contigo mismo y date cuenta de que no era, de ninguna forma, una opción el entregarte a esos sujetos. Por más que se saldara la deuda ¿tus padres habrían sido felices sabiendo lo que tuviste que hacer para liberarlos de ese peso? Creo que, por el contrario, los harías aun más desdichados. Jamás se perdonarían que hayas tenido que entregar tu inocencia a un ser miserable como ese. – esperó un momento, para ver la reacción de su amigo. Le estaba observando y parecía haber comprendido. – Por otra parte, incluso si decidías acceder a lo que te pedían, no teníamos forma de asegurar que de verdad los librarían de ese trance. Quizá ahora estarías sintiendo asco de ti mismo y tus padres seguirían abonando mensualmente el dinero. Es probable incluso que te obligaran a volverlo a hacer. Piensa un poco, Eren.

El muchacho no había pensado para nada en esa posibilidad. Parecía bastante lógico. Armin había logrado calmarlo y ponía a trabajar el cerebro de su amigo, naturalmente impulsivo. Tras una pausa, el rubio prosiguió:

– Te propuse venir hasta aquí, Eren, tras haber pensado en esto que acabo de exponerte. – sonrió ligero, ya no estaba tan tenso. Sabía que su amigo en ningún momento quiso lastimarlo con sus palabras, todo era producto de su rabia e impotencia. – Pero ahora la situación ha cambiado totalmente... Estuve pensando mucho en lo que debíamos hacer, todo se ha complicado y sinceramente me siento culpable por haberlos traído, no pensé que nos encontrarían así de fácil...

– Esto no es de ninguna forma culpa tuya, lamento mucho lo que dije... Soy muy idiota y digo las cosas sin pensar... – se sobó la frente con la palma de la mano– Si no hubiéramos venido estaríamos peor allá. Por mucho dolor que me cause, tengo que afrontar lo que ha pasado y dejar de llorar. Mi prioridad ahora es encontrar algún empleo con el que pueda cubrir el monto que nos piden esos tipos... Temo por mis padres, sí, pero precisamente por ellos es que saldremos adelante.

– Estuve pensando mucho sobre eso. Si es cierto que dijeron pestes sobre nosotros no hay forma de que consigamos un empleo con un pago decente, por lo que pagar la deuda parece casi imposible.

– Es cierto eso. Ayer, cuando estuve yendo de entrevista en entrevista, ninguno quiso aceptarme a pesar de ver mis estudios. Primero asumí que se debía a que aún no cuento con experiencia, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que eso estaba muy raro... – por un momento, la imagen del enano con el que chocó se le cruzó por la mente. Quizá fue un mal presagio el haberse encontrado con un sujeto tan malhumorado.

– Si eso es así, aún tengo que pensar de qué forma conseguiremos un empleo que aporte suficiente como para cubrir tanto dinero que debemos ahora. Al menos esos sujetos no parecen malas personas, ¿sabes? Solo les interesa el dinero, probablemente esa es la causa que los mueve a hacer cosas como esa y seguir a un tipo tan ruin como es el jefe de esos vándalos... Por ahora debemos comer algo, sin nada en el estómago no llegaremos muy lejos. Afortunadamente nos queda algún dinero, además de que yo traje unos ahorros que tenía conmigo en Alemania.

– Siempre voy a estar agradecido contigo, Armin. Comamos algo y pensemos pronto, que cada segundo que pasa cuenta. Ellos dijeron que no los lastimarían si cumplíamos, pero eso no es garantía de nada...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, el auto en el que habían sido transportados los padres de Eren se detenía frente a un departamento pequeño. Ellos iban vendados - y atados de manos - para que no sepan cómo llegaron. Un poco innecesario, teniendo en cuenta que eran extranjeros y difícilmente podrían ubicarse. Tomaron a Carla por los hombros y la llevaron un poco a empujones, hasta que esta sintió que caía sobre una especie de colchón, una superficie mullida. Poco después sintió caer a su lado a alguien que reconoció como su esposo.

– Bien, aquí permanecerán hasta que su hijo traiga lo que nos corresponde. – dijo Oluo, quitando las vendas de sus ojos. – Procuren no hacer ruido, porque de lo contrario ya saben quién pagará los platos rotos ¿cierto?

– No lastime a mi hijo, por favor... Cooperaremos con ustedes, pero no le haga daño. Él vendrá, podemos asegurárselo, así que no vaya a amedrentarlo de ninguna forma... – Carla, preocupada por que vayan a hacer lo mismo que los matones de Alemania, abogó por Eren.

– Si el muchacho no da motivos no tenemos que hacer eso. Además aquí los tenemos a ustedes, así que no creo que intente nada malo. – Gunther, entró a la habitación en la que los tenían cautivos.

Carla entonces vio con detenimiento en dónde estaba. Era un cuarto oscuro y sucio, con apenas una pequeña ventanita por la que se colaban los rayos del solo. Solo estaba amueblado con el colchón en el que estaba sentada y la puerta era de metal, al parecer muy resistente. Su esposo permanecía en silencio.

– Bueno, prepárense para ir a cumplir con nuestras diligencias, no perdamos más tiempo. Libérenles las manos, de todos modos no podrán hacer nada aquí. – dijo Erd, quien se asomaba por la puerta, dirigiéndose a sus camaradas.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¡Pero te recuerdo que quien está al mando aquí soy y-! – No pudo terminar su oración, Oluo se había mordido la lengua por haber querido mandarse un discurso sobre su autoridad con respecto a sus otros compañeros. Estos no pudieron evitar sonreír.

– Suficiente cháchara, vamos. – retomó la palabra Gunther, y tras haberles soltado las manos, partieron dejando la puerta muy asegurada a juicio de Carla, que logró oír cadenas o candados, sonidos metálicos.

Transcurrieron unos minutos en silencio, y al ver que su esposo no decía nada, esta se preocupó y le meneó un poco, creyendo que algo malo le ocurría. Este se limitó a sonreír de lado. Por fin dijo:

– Todo estará bien. Nuestro hijo logrará todo lo que se proponga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, un hombre de edad ya avanzada se disponía a guardar todos los recuerdos de una vida entregada su trabajo con un aire de nostalgia. Tomó lo cuadros que decoraban su elegante oficina, vio los rostros de las personas fotografiadas y suspiró. "Desearía poder permanecer un poco más aquí, pero lo mejor será dejar a las nuevas generaciones tomar mi lugar... Vaya que estoy viejo, ya hasta me refiero a mí como si fuera de otro tiempo" pensó, riendo para sí.

Tomó las cajas, y lleno de una mezcla entre alegría y dolor, abandonó el lugar. Mientras se alejaba se iba despidiendo de los trabajadores con los que compartió tantos buenos momentos. Podía confiar plenamente en todos ellos, le habían mostrado su lealtad a lo largo de los años que permanecieron trabajando juntos. Cada uno se levantó para darle un abrazo y desearle la mejor de las suertes, buena salud y felicidad para el futuro.

Conmovido, decidió dirigirles algunas palabras a los que fueran sus subordinados:

– No tenían por qué molestarse, no me iré para siempre. Recuerden que vendré a menudo para verificar que todo esté sobre ruedas y no haya nada extraño. Después de todo, es mi empresa de la que se trata. Procuren esforzarse y trabajar en conjunto para que todo esto crezca aun más. No pienso decirles adiós porque siente que volveré más pronto de lo que pienso... La nostalgia es tan cruel con los viejos... Ni me he ido y ya siento que extrañaré todo este ambiente. – se dirigió a las secretarias que se habían acercado para despedirlo, rodeándolo.

Estas terminaron de abrazarlo y, tras una ligera charla, el hombre tomó el ascensor para partir hacia su hogar. Ya había planeado retirarse y darle las riendas del negocio a su hijo, pero temía que este, debido a su actitud, terminara por dilapidar lo que con tanto esfuerzo construyó. Sin embargo, a causa de la insistencia de su esposa, consideró que ya era hora de desprenderse de las dudas y confiar en su primogénito único. El muchacho podía ser tosco en el trato, pero no era una mala persona, aunque aparentara lo contrario.

Sonriendo aún, y pensando en el porvenir, subió a su auto y emprendió retorno a su casa, en el que lo esperaba Annabelle, su mujer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aunque le habían advertido que no lo aceptarían en ningún trabajo relacionado con el rubro que había estudiado con tanto empeño por largos años, decidió emprender nueva búsqueda.

La verdad le dio muy duro.

Por mucho que caminara y buscara lugares en los que posiblemente lo aceptaran ninguno accedió, podía incluso percibir la incomodidad de los entrevistadores al atenderlo. Harto de buscar y no hallar nada, decidió devolverse a casa de Armin.

– Ya volví, Armin... La verdad conservaba algo de esperanza, pero no he conseguido nada... ¿Recuerdas si nos dijeron que nos habían enlodado a los dos o solo a mí? Porque si solo me perjudicaron a mí tú podrías conseguir algo... No quisiera exigirte nada, pero por lo menos nos ayudaría por ahora...

– Eren. – El pequeño estaba sentado en el sofá, y sostenía entre las manos unas fotografías muy antiguas, de su niñez, en las que aparecían los padres de su amigo, las cuales habían estado guardadas en una pequeña cajita. Destacaba en estas la amplia sonrisa de Carla.

– ¿Qué sucede, Armin? ¿Me has escuchado? Te estaba pidiendo que recuerdes las palabras de esos sujetos. – Reparando en lo que estaba sosteniendo su amigo. – Oye, ¿por qué has cogido mis cosas? No me molesta, pero no quiero pensar que andas husmeando entre mis pertenencias... – Dijo, con un leve mohín en los labios, como un niño pequeño.

– Tú, eres idéntico a tu madre, ¿no es verdad?

– Bueno, a menudo me lo han dicho... Incluso en la universidad y la escuela me molestaban. Hubo quien afirmó que hasta parecía una mujer plana con la espalda un poco ancha. Menudos idiotas, cómo eran molestos... ¿A qué viene esta incómoda conversación? – Su rostro reflejaba hasta indignación.

– Eren, piensa conmigo un poco... Esos sujetos dijeron que habían dado pésimas referencias sobre ti, en consecuencia ¿de quién hablaron mal?

– Armin, es tonto preguntar eso, obviamente de mí. No entiendo por qué haces preguntas sin sentido...

– Escucha, Eren, parece que aún no comprendes lo que trato de decirte. Si hablaron mal de alguien fue de la persona conocida como Eren Jeager, ¿cierto?

– Pues claro, si ese mismo soy yo. – el castaño no terminaba de entender y se tomaba un mechón de pelo.

– Entonces quien debe buscar empleo es otra persona que no sea Eren Jeager. – al ver la cara de absoluta incomprensión de Eren, Armin se frotó las sienes. – Lo que trato de decir es que debes hacerte pasar por una persona completamente diferente a Eren Jeager, debes adoptar otra personalidad ¿comprendes por fin?

– Pero Armin, eso es ridículo, ¿cómo voy a conseguir una cosa así?

– Tendrás que convertirte en mujer.

Silencio.

Al no obtener respuesta, el rubio prosiguió.

– Con ese rostro tuyo no será muy complicado, tienes facciones delicadas. Lo difícil será conseguir las mudas de ropa y los zapatos con tacón... Ah, también hay que conseguir documentos falsos, te pondremos un nombre diferente y con tus conocimientos quizá puedas conseguir un empleo bueno para...

– ¡¿PERO QUÉ CARAJOS?! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS DICIENDO ARMIN?! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE QUE VOY A CONVERTIRME EN UNA MUJER?! – Eren había abierto enormemente los ojos y gritaba indignado por la que consideraba la más descabellada idea que pudo tener su amigo. – ¡Estás chiflado si crees que voy a acceder a algo tan humillante! ¿Acaso no piensas en lo absurdo que suena? ¡¿Cómo un hombre va a convertirse en mujer?!

– Relájate, Eren, voy a explicarte todo con calma. – el rubio quería serenar a su amigo, ya que este había entrado en furia.

– ¡No me calmo nada! De todas las ideas que has tenido esta es la peor pero por años luz de diferencia... Siempre has tenido buen juicio, ¿se ha dañado esa cabeza tuya?

– Eren, déjame terminar. Como podrás ver, tengo entre mis manos algunas fotos de tu madre. No es que haya querido revisar tus cosas, claro que no, solo quería ayudarte a acomodar todo para que cuando volvieras encuentres todo en orden, no quería sentirme inútil mientras tú hacías todo lo posible por conseguir algún trabajo. Fue entonces que di con estas fotografías. Ahora ya es una mujer un poco mayor, siempre creí que habías heredado más de ella, pero al ver estas fotos me di cuenta de que en realidad ustedes son idénticos, excepto por los ojos. Así, una idea un poco loca, lo admito, cruzó mi mente: Ellos quieren impedir que Eren Jeager y Armin Arlert consigan un trabajo relacionado con lo que han estudiado, por lo que o uno de nosotros o los dos tendría que adoptar otra identidad, y el candidato ideal eres tú. Te preguntarás por qué, y la respuesta es muy simple: si alguno de nosotros tiene una verdadera motivación para conseguir ese empleo y ganar el dinero eres tú, tu inmensa voluntad de hacer algo por tus padres será el motor que te permitirá emprender esta empresa con éxito. Desde luego no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, una vez consigas algo bueno en algún lugar te ganarás la confianza de tus superiores y conseguirás que entre yo también. No sé si tendré que travestirme, depende de la confianza que obtengas de tus jefes. – Eren, tras oír todo aquello, permaneció inmóvil por un rato. La idea de verse transformado en una mujer por necesidad le resultaba impactante. Asimiló cada palabra emitida por su amigo, y cuando pudo reaccionar le expuso una queja bastante lógica.

– ¿Y si buscamos algún empleo que no tenga que ver con economía? Es decir, esos tipos no quieren que trabajemos en economía, podemos conseguir algo más simple y...

– También pensé en eso, pero es imposible. Considera cuánto pagan en trabajos como ese y compáralo con lo que ganaríamos si entramos a una empresa ocupando un cargo de relativa importancia, definitivamente la diferencia es más que abismal. Si conseguimos algún oficio no llegaremos ni a la mitad de lo que exigen los captores, descarta esa idea.

Contrariado, y no viendo otra solución, Eren tuvo que asentir.

– De acuerdo, tú ganas. Lo haremos a tu modo ¡Pero eso no significa que te librarás de mí! De alguna forma te haré pasar por lo mismo... – dijo, algo resentido de su actual situación y tomando siento al lado de su amigo en el sofá.

– Ya veremos eso según cómo marchen las cosas, por ahora veamos cómo arreglarte para aparentar ser mujer, luego conseguiremos papeles falsos. Me preocupa que no tengas referencias, por lo que en todas las entrevistas procura demostrar tus amplios conocimientos. Mientras tú trabajas yo optaré por un oficio y aportaré con todo mi sueldo a la casa y los víveres que llevaremos para tus padres.

– ¿Conoces gente capaz de hacer esos papeles? ¿No es peligroso? – tomó una fotografía, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos el rostro de su madre.

– Este es un barrio humilde, Eren, no me extrañaría que gente de por aquí conozca a alguien que pueda hacernos ese trabajo. En tu hoja de vida conservaremos la referencia a nuestra universidad, no creo que averigüen mucho, por lo general solo lo hacen para corroborar si trabajaste en tal o cual lugar, pero siempre es bueno prevenir, así que asegúrate de parecer confiable y muy sociable. – se detuvo a observar a su amigo, reparando en que estaba abstraído en la contemplación de la imagen de su madre. – ¿La amas mucho, verdad? Yo también la estimo demasiado... Me alegra que te vistas como ella, así la sentiré un poco cerca. – bromeó, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte de su amigo.

– Eso no fue nada, NADA gracioso, Armin. No me hace nada feliz tener que vestirme de forma ridícula y fingir ser alguien que no soy, pero si es por ellos... Si es por ellos yo aguanto todo... – agachó la cabeza, recibiendo un abrazo de su compañero.

– No me gusta a mí tampoco, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa... Pero basta de tristeza, veamos la maleta que dejó tu madre a ver si hay algo que puedas usar. Aunque lo dudo, eres endiabladamente alto. – rió, esta vez con algo de fuerza, deshizo el abrazo mirando de reojo al castaño que parecía pensar en algo profundamente.

– "...Und wünsch mir dass ich eine mutter hätte…" (Y desearía tener una madre) – dijo, sin querer en voz alta, con cierto ritmo. Al sentir la mirada de su amigo, aclaró – Es una canción conocida, la letra se me hacía un poco incomprensible, pero el sentimiento que carga me conmovía, y creo que ahora soy capaz de comprenderla un poco.

– ¿Recuerdas cómo seguía? Siento añoranza de Alemania, ¿sabes? Pero no me arrepiento, allá no había posibilidad para ustedes...

– La recuerdo, sí, era algo así:

"**Keine sonne die mir scheint**

**Keine brust hat milch geweint**

**In meiner kehle steckt ein schlauch**

**Hab kreinen nabel auf dem bauch**"

(Sin sol que brille

Ningún pecho ha llorado leche

En mi pecho hay un tubo

Y un ombligo me falta) (*)

– Bueno, sí era extraña... ¿a qué pudieron haberse referido con una letra así?

– Quizá a todos los que viven sin identidad, a los que viven abandonados... Ahora mismo pienso en cuántos inocentes pasan por cosas peores, extorsiones, violaciones secuestros... Y todos quedan en el olvido y anonimato... Vaya, y yo aquí quejándome porque tengo que disfrazarme. Qué ridículo. – Tomó aire, el recuerdo de su madre lo había embargado. – Vamos, Armin, veamos qué podemos hacer para transformar este cuerpo decadente en una mujer. – el aludido no pudo evitar reírse ante tal ocurrencia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Su madre. Eren amaba a sus padres, de eso no cabía la menor duda, pero con ella tenía una conexión especial. Acostumbrado desde pequeño a sus constantes regaños, supo ver a través de estos y reconocer que si su madre era tan persistente era porque le profesaba un profundo amor, por lo que no podía evitar preocuparse en demasía por este. Su padre, debido al trabajo, no permanecía mucho tiempo en su casa, en consecuencia no sintió gran apego a él. Lo amaba y respetaba, pero su relación no era tan estrecha.

En ellos pensaba, sentado en el sofá, cuando de repente muchas memorias le llegaron, llenándolo de nostalgia, especialmente al ver salir de la recámara en la que habían dormido, por solo una noche, sus padres, a su blondo amigo. El rubio cargaba una falda muy larga; una blusa bastante suelta, con detalles de encaje; un collar bastante sencillo que constaba únicamente de cadena y dije y unos zapatos bajos, semejantes a los que usan las bailarinas de ballet.

El pequeño depositó todo con cuidado sobre el sofá, y se dispuso a salir de la casa. Sorprendido, Eren lo atajó y le preguntó a dónde se dirigía.

– Ah, descuida, volveré en un momento. Es absolutamente necesario contactar con los falsificadores... Tengo algo de miedo, pero prefiero no involucrarte, sería un gran problema si los tipos que tienen tus padres se enteran de nuestros movimientos, hay que ser discretos. Cuando vuelva te traeré una sorpresa. – dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

– ¿Pero de dónde has sacado el dinero para mandar a hacer todo eso? – la pregunta era perfectamente válida, y Armin lo sabía, por lo que procedió a explicarse.

– Siempre conservo dinero, Eren. Ustedes vivían oprimidos por esos tipos y muchas veces esperé que me pidan algo, pero nunca llegó el momento. Dado que vivía solo mis gastos no eran muy grandes, así que la mayoría lo ahorraba. Esto saldrá caro, pero me quedará un poco de todos modos. Ahora podrías pensar que en lugar de todo este embrollo podríamos emplear ese dinero para adelantarles algo, pero debo negarme. Si lo piensas bien eso solo bastaría por un mes ¿pero luego qué?, seguiríamos como ahora, seguramente. Tomé una decisión proyectándome a los siguientes meses.

– Pues si lo dices de ese modo no hay forma de refutarte... Siempre has sido bueno analizando las cosas, de todos modos ya accedí a hacer lo que me sugieres. Cuídate mucho, mientras yo me probaré lo que me has dejado en el sofá... – Eren se veía preocupado y algo avergonzado.

– No haré nada que me ponga en riesgo, pero quiero que permanezcas aquí hasta que vuelva. Traeré más cosas que necesitarás, pero como dije será sorpresa. – El castaño asintió, y le deseó suerte.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya era noche, alrededor de las ocho, cuando al fin volvió Armin. Eren estaba en una de las habitaciones, mirándose con detenimiento frente a un viejo espejo de cuerpo completo. El sonido de la puerta lo sobresaltó, pero por pudor no salió. Y es que estaba usando la ropa que su amigo le había dejado sobre el sofá antes de partir.

El rubio ingresó, cerró bien la puerta y al no ver a su compañero se aproximó a una de las habitaciones en la que supuso estaría. Tocó la puerta y Eren le permitió entrar.

Ya adentro, no pudo evitar que se le escape una pequeña risita. El castaño, con su gran delgadez, en verdad parecía una mujer muy plana y con una cintura ancha. Una mujer de piernas delgadas, ojos bonitos y particularmente alta. Al sentirse observado y tras sentir algo de burla, bufó exasperado.

– Lo siento, lo siento, no pude evitarlo. – se disculpó, conteniendo la risa. – Pero aún sigues pareciendo Eren Jeager, por eso traje unas cosas para ayudarte. – el más alto no había reparado hasta ese momento en que su amigo cargaba un paquete de tamaño considerable. – Aquí están las sorpresas de las que te hablé en la tarde. Desempácalas y piensa cómo usarlas, así te acostumbrarás más rápido y podrás vestirte tú solo.

Tomó el paquete de las manos de Armin y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir lo que contenía este: una peluca de largos cabellos y flequillo de tono similar al suyo, unos lentes enormes y de luna gruesa, unos paquetes que parecían esponjas que no supo identificar qué fin tenían, y bastante maquillaje.

– ¿Para qué es esto? – dijo, sosteniendo las esponjas. Fácilmente podía deducir para qué era el resto, pero esas cosas como acolchadas lo tenían preocupado.

– ¿Que no es obvio? Serán tu trasero y tus pechos. – Eren se quedó helado de solo imaginarse con pecho. – Vamos, quítate la blusa y pruébate eso. Pedí especialmente que sean pequeños, no queremos que llames la atención. Una vez te pongas todo eso te vuelves a vestir y ya mañana practicamos maquillarte. No me agrada la idea, pero lo ideal es que te veas fea. Aquí en Francia la mayoría de las mujeres son muy guapas, ya sabes, este país está cargado de moda. Quizá aquí se guíen por el prejuicio de que si una mujer es fea es más inteligente, lo cual estaría a nuestro favor completamente. Fue por eso que traje esos pelos enmarañados que ves ahí, además de los lentes enormes... ¿Eren? – Estaba hablando mientras desempacaba unos papeles que traía aparte, por lo que no había notado que su amigo aún no reaccionaba, así que se acercó a zarandearlo un poco. No es que estuviera tieso, estaba conteniendo su cólera.

– ¡Me rehúso a usar esta mierda!

– Eren, piensa en tus padres. – tras la mención de sus progenitores, Eren se serenó un poco, pero parecía algo ofuscado. – Sé que es difícil, especialmente porque aún eres joven y pues dudo que sea bonito pasar un año de tu juventud disfrazándote... Pero piensa en nuestra causa.

– Está bien... pero esto podemos hacerlo mañana, ya es noche y no tendría sentido ponerme todo para luego quitármelo al dormir... – Se sentó en la cama y revisó con más detenimiento las cosas que tenía además de las esponjas. Al leer el nombre de la marca de cosméticos, recordó súbitamente algo, dando un respingo. – ¡He leído en el diario que en la compañía de estos cosméticos necesitan secretaria para presidencia! Quizá deberíamos ir mañana, a lo mejor tenemos una oportunidad.

– ¿Pero crees que como secretaria ganarías lo suficiente? No lo sé...

– Sobre el sueldo no estoy seguro, pero si es una empresa tan grande lo más probable es que paguen bien. La entrevista es por la tarde, pero de todos modos debemos acostarnos temprano para que nos dé tiempo suficiente para preparar todo este disfraz. Vamos, ayúdame a guardar todo esto y descansemos. – se levantó comenzó a meter todo lo que le habían traído al paquete del que había salido todo aquello. Armin, por su parte, guardó la ropa en el maletín de donde la había sacado a medida que Eren se la quitaba y se la alcanzaba.

– Listo, hora de dormir. La hora se ha ido volando, ya son más de las diez incluso. Buenas noches, Armin. Gracias por todo.

– Buenas noches, Eren, prepárate para el día de mañana. Descansa. – se retiró de la habitación para dirigirse a la otra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Amanecía. La hora celeste, el aire frío. Eren, de puro nervio, se había levantado temprano, alrededor de las cinco, y ya no pudo volver a relajarse. Pensaba en qué tan extraño podría verse con un atuendo como el que se había puesto el día anterior. Entonces reparó en un detalle: ¿Con qué papeles iba a presentarse a la entrevista? Armin no le había comentado nada al respecto, la sorpresa por los cosméticos y especialmente por las malditas esponjas le habían hecho olvidar algo tan importante.

Estuvo tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que su amigo llamaba a su puerta. Cuando este entro a su cuarto se sobresaltó.

– Disculpa por entrar así, lamento si te asusté, es solo que no respondías y me preocupé. Creí que te habías quedado dormido, pero veo que estás muy despierto. Pues ya es hora, manos a la obra.

– Armin, me gusta tu entusiasmo, pero ayer no me comentaste nada acerca de los papeles que ibas a agenciarte... Sin esas cosas no podré presentarme en la tarde, ¿sabes?

– ¡Ah! No puedo creer que olvidé comentártelo... Pues bueno, debió ser por lo gracioso que te veías vestido con la ropa que dejó tu mamá. – el castaño lo fulminó con la mirada. – Lo siento, debí contarte. Ayer me puse en contacto con un sujeto en los alrededores. El tipo estaba en un callejón, se veía sospechoso, así que me acerqué con cuidado. Disimuladamente le pregunté si sabía de alguien que haga ese tipo de trabajos y para mi sorpresa me dijo que él mismo podría conseguírmelo, para hoy mismo incluso. Le di la mitad del pago y me aseguró que esos papeles estarían en mis manos para la hora de almuerzo aproximadamente. Había olvidado contarte que me llevé tus papeles para que haga una copia exacta del certificado de que egresaste.

– Vaya, qué eficiencia... ¿Pero y mi foto y esas cosas? ¿Acaso no son necesarias?

– Claro que sí, por eso es que nos levantamos temprano. Vamos a vestirte, iremos a un estudio fotográfico a sacártelas y de inmediato se las llevaremos al sujeto. Con eso ya tendremos todo listo, porque me dijo que iba a avanzar otra parte, como el certificado. Lógicamente la foto es para tu identificación. Ahora quiero que me digas qué nombre te parece bueno para tu nuevo "yo".

Eren se lo pensó un poco, no se había parado a pensar en el nombre que usaría. Creyó conveniente que sea al menos algo parecido al que usaba actualmente, pero ¿qué nombre de mujer se asemejaba al suyo? También debía pensar en su apellido, no sabía si debía hacer notar su origen alemán. Concluyó que con respecto a su origen por lo menos debía ser sincero. Su francés era bastante tosco y de nada le serviría fingir ser natural de ese país.

– Estamos perdiendo tiempo, mientras te arreglo puedes ir pensando. – Armin lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ya que llevaba algún rato sin responder. – Aséate rápido y piensa pronto.

Ya duchado, seguía sin encontrar un nombre apropiado, así que se dirigió a Armin y se dejo ayudar. Primero creyó que lo peor sería usar esas esponjas, pero estaba equivocado. Súbitamente Armin le abrió las piernas y comenzó a ponerle una especie de calzoncillo.

– ¿Q-Qué haces? ¿Qué es eso? – Miró con algo de espanto que Armin no se rendía y de a pocos conseguía que esa extraña prenda ascienda por sus piernas.

– Esto, Eren, es un suspensor, así que deja de dar pelea y deja que te lo ponga... ¡A-A mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia, así que déjame ayudarte! – el pequeño estaba avergonzado, no lo miraba a los ojos, tenía la vista clavada en el piso. Reunió valor para continuar, porque lo siguiente que diría le resultaba aun más vergonzoso. – ¡Si vas a vestirte como mujer no puedes usar falda y a la vez lucir un bulto en tu entrepierna! – el color tiñó completamente su rostro.

Eren se quedó perplejo un momento, lo que aprovechó Armin para terminar de ponérselo. Procedió entonces a colocarle las esponjas en el pecho y nalgas.

El castaño reaccionó al sentir esas cosas sobre su pecho y trasero. Le hacían algo de calor y pensó si a las mujeres también les incomodaba tener esa carne demás. Luego, continuaron con la blusa. Aparentemente era muy suelta, pero Eren había comprobado que no lo era tanto, le quedaba justo a su tamaño. Probablemente su mamá la había usado para dormir por lo cómoda que parecía. Pasó a ponerse la falda, le quedó bien por lo delgado que era, pero le llegaba apenas a las rodillas por su considerable estatura.

– Bien, ya estás vestido, ahora hay que ponerte esa maraña de pelos. – Armin sacó la peluca de la bolsa en la que estaba y procedió a peinarla un poco con sus dedos. Luego la colocó sobre la cabeza de Eren, moviéndola hasta que el flequillo le quede exactamente en la frente. – Debes tener cuidado para que no se te vaya a salir, afortunadamente tu cabello es lacio y no hará bulto debajo de la peluca.

– Debo verme ridículo... – hizo un puchero, pero se dejó hacer. Se sentó en la cama y Armin empezó a echarle algo cremoso del color de su piel que esparció por todo su rostro para luego pintarle los párpados con unos polvos que Eren no supo decir qué eran. Después, cogió una barrita de algo color rojo y lo pasó por sus labios con bastante cuidado. Finalmente, dibujó con un lápiz negro la línea entre sus pestañas y su párpado superior. Esto último le hizo derramar un par de lágrimas a causa de la comezón.

– Vaya, no me ha quedado tan mal... Quizá debería presentarme yo en la entrevista pero como maquillador. – Bromeó un poco el ahora estilista. Procedió entonces a ponerle los lentes enormes de lunas gruesas. – Listo, ahora solo ponte esos zapatos de tu mad... Ah, al menos no pierdo lo precavido. Supuse que tus pies eran muy grandes para caber en esos delicados zapatos, así que te conseguí otros, pero descuida, el taco no es tan alto. Procura adaptarte pronto.

– Bien, me los pongo, pero ahora déjame ver qué tan ridículo me veo... – Se incorporó, dispuesto a verse al viejo espejo que había utilizado el día anterior para ver cómo le lucía la ropa. No supo ni cuándo, pero Armin había abandonado la habitación a toda prisa, no sin antes recordarle que piense en un buen nombre rápido.

Avanzó unos pasos en dirección al objeto que le revelaría cómo se veía. Al contemplarse de cuerpo entero, con la ropa, con pechos pequeños, nalgas, su pene oculto a causa del suspensor, lo lentes, el pelo desordenado y los enormes lentes que opacaban completamente sus bellos ojos solo pudo decir dos cosas:

– Me veo horrible... Mutter, Oh gib mir kraft… (*)

Continuará

**N.A: Con respecto a una duda que se me planteó al respecto del capítulo anterior y ya que considero importante aclararlo, esta historia contará con lemon, sí, pero ya bastante avanzada la trama. Si alguien decide no continuar por eso pues ya hay bastantes historias con esa temática, es libre de leerlas. Si decide proseguir y acompañarme hasta culminarla le resultará sencillo darse cuenta el porqué no habrá lemon desde los primeros episodios: pura lógica. Es más, creo que si piensa un poco descubrirá desde este episodio la razón de posponer una escena sexual explícita.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí el capítulo.**

**(*) La canción que canta Eren se llama "Mutter" y es de Rammstein. **

**(*) La frase dice algo como "Madre, oh dame fuerza". **


	3. Impulso

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia.**

**N.A: Este capítulo será narrado por Eren. Ya que es el protagonista he querido que sea él mismo quien narre cómo se siente con respecto a los cambios que ha sufrido. Quizá el próximo capítulo también sea así, o tal vez sea una mezcla y por momentos sea en primera y en otros tercera persona, no estoy segura. Acepto cualquier sugerencia o crítica, ya que personalmente he disfrutado escribirlo en primera persona, aunque no sé qué tan bien me ha quedado.**

**CAPÍTULO TERCERO**

**IMPULSO**

Antes de continuar quisiera aclarar que estoy absolutamente seguro de que no soy, por ningún lado, vanidoso o egoísta. Quizá la parte de mi comportamiento que he mostrado no me favorece mucho, pero digo la verdad.

Cualquiera capaz de ponerse en mi lugar podría darse cuenta del porqué de mi renuencia. Y es que yo digo ¿qué hombre estaría conforme o contento con tener que fingir ser mujer por un año? UN LARGO AÑO, aclaro.

No piensen tampoco que me creo un súper macho, claro que no. Es más, por el aspecto físico comprendo un poco a Armin. Después de todo, siempre me han dicho que mi rostro es delicado y casi femenino – ahora que lo pienso, el de Armin también... Debo ver la forma de obligarlo a hacer lo mismo... – por lo que muchas veces me han fastidiado con sus comentarios... Lo peor es que no solo fueron chicos, también chicas, aunque no se veían con intenciones de hacerme enfadar, por el contrario, lo decían de forma tímida o melosa. Es algo que no termino de comprender... Bueno, volviendo a lo que decía, entiendo a Armin, quizá con una cara como la mía podría pasar como mujer con alguna ayuda, pero eso no quita que mi hombría se vea dolida y vulnerada. Es decir, no soy muuuuy masculino, ¡pero eso no quita que siga siendo un hombre! Ahora mismo, mientras nos dirigimos al estudio fotográfico, algunos hombres me han mirado con una expresión que no he podido descifrar, pero por lo que vi es algo semejante al asco ¿Tan feo me veo?

– Deja de voltear a todos lados, si te miran es porque no sabes andar con tacos y tienes mala cara, parece que andas desconfiando de todos. Pareces hasta un perro sin dueño. Serénate, Eren.

– No puedo, Armin. Nunca antes había usado estas cosas. Según tú son bajitos, pero duelen mucho. Quisiera ver que te los pongas algún día... Junto con esta falda y esta blusa, además de la peluca... Ah pero eso no sería necesario, tu cabello ya parece de mujer. – Puede ser muy amigo mío, pero ahora no sabe cómo me siento realmente. De veras quisiera verlo en esta situación.

– Por momentos creo que lo que te preocupa es que te ves feo. Resultaste ser bastante vanidoso...

Ahí está. Creo que ahora se entiende por qué aclaré todo desde el principio y quiero hacer hincapié en que no soy nada vanidoso. No puedo negar que sí creo que me veo feo, pero tampoco es que antes me haya puesto a pensar si soy atractivo o no. Mi madre a menudo me lo decía, pero asumí que era una forma de halagarse a sí misma debido al parecido que tenemos. Durante la universidad muchas chicas se me confesaron y supuse que vieron en mí algo bueno, no creo que solo por ser guapo alguien vaya a declararse y asumir que está enamorado ¿cierto?

Estar enamorado... Nunca lo he estado y la verdad no sé si llegaré a estarlo. No tengo prisa, si algún día llega alguien especial para mí, lo sabré. No, no, no quiero sonar cursi ni es que crea en el amor a primera vista. Creo más bien que si me enamoro tendría que ser de una persona realmente maravillosa, a la que admire profundamente. Cuando la vea tendrá que gustarme, por supuesto, uno no se enamora de alguien que no le atrae ni un poquito, pero eso no será tan relevante. Lo más importante es que nunca me mienta, que sea sincera y nunca finja ser alguien que no es, porque yo no lo haré... ¡Vaya, me he puesto profundo! Ni sé por qué estoy pensando todas estas cosas.

– Eren, ¿en qué andas pensando tan serio y suspirando? Bueno, al menos ya no miras a todos con cara de cachorro regañado. Mira, ya estamos llegando, apresura el paso porque ya falta poco. Ahí podrás sentarte un rato mientras toman la fotografía.

– Para consolar a tu amigo eres único, realmente. No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que podré sentarme por alrededor de cinco minutos. – Espero que capte mi sarcasmo y lo enojado que estoy.

– No me gusta hacerlo, pero debo recordarte que estamos aquí solo por...

– Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, lo repites cada que me muestro frustrado por lo que ocurre. Oye, también pude fingir ser otro hombre ¿sabes?

– Quizás, pero también hubiera tenido que comprar ropa, y ahí sí que nos quedábamos en la absoluta miseria, los trajes de hombre son muy caros y tú no tenías ni uno solo... Preferí aprovechar la ropa de tu madre, que es sencilla, pero elegante.

Cruzamos una calle más y llegamos al fin. Nuevamente una mirada extraña se posó sobre mí. Rayos, no puedo verme tan mal...

– Buen día, ¿quién va a sacarse las fotos y de qué tamaño las desea? – bueno, al menos para tratarnos es algo gentil.

– Es ella, necesita algunas para su currículum, así que tamaño carné estará bien. – Observé detenidamente al dueño, un sujeto de barba, castaño y colorado, de ojos pequeños, Armin me sacó de mis pensamientos. – Vamos, siéntate en esa banquita y ponte derecha, debes quedar muy bien. – Y tiene el descaro de guiñarme un ojo...

– Seguro... – Mierda, tengo que fingir mejor la voz, este será un gran problema... Creo que tiene que sonar más aflautada o suave.

Ya ubicado en la silla he practicado ligeras sonrisas frente al espejo que tenía a mi disposición, No, no un espejo grande, es simplemente el que tienen en la parte posterior algunos peines. Un lugar realmente sencillo. Detrás mío hay una pared muy blanca Por fin se acerca el dichoso fotógrafo, el mismo dueño.

– Muy bien señorita, póngase derecha, quítese los lentes y esboce una sonrisa para la cámara. Bien... ¡Listo! Ya está hecho, puede levantarse.

– Gracias... ¿Dentro de cuánto estarán listas?

– Pues en media hora aproximadamente. Aquí a la vuelta hay un parque, puede ir con su novio. – Se ha reído mientras lo ha dicho. Definitivamente o me veo ridículo yo o hay algo más.

– No es necesario que lo aclare, pero lo haré. Ese chico que está esperándome no es mi novio, es muy amigo mío, así que no diga cosas como esas. – Soné duro, que sepa que no puede meterse así nada más con los clientes.

Sin más que decir, salimos para volver más tarde. Lo único que quería era tomar asiento por un buen rato. No sé cómo las mujeres pueden andar todo el día con estos endiablados zapatos, de veras que no entiendo. Para empezar ¿por qué se someten a esta tortura? No veo necesidad de usarlos, tienen una enorme – de verdad enorme – variedad de opciones para usar calzado. Los hombres en cambio solo tenemos zapatillas y zapatos de vestir, o usamos uno o usamos el otro, no hay más. Llegamos al parque, y tomamos asiento en unas banquitas.

– No te ofendas por las miradas, creo saber a qué se deben, Eren.

– ¿En serio? Qué será~... – Ya estaba desganado, no quería recordar que habían tomado a Armin como mi novio. Se oyó tan raro...

– ¿Te has puesto a pensar lo alto que te ves ahora con esos zapatos, sumándole tu estatura normal? Diablos, a tu lado parezco un liliputiense. Además, logré oír cuando el tipo del estudio dijo que éramos novios. No he podido evitar reírme. – sigues haciéndolo, malvado, te estás riendo... – Si lo piensas bien, caminando juntos como estamos, realmente parecemos una pareja. Una muy dispareja, debo añadir.

– ¿Ves mi rostro? ¿Lo ves? ¿Me estoy riendo? Oh, claro que no. No me ha causado ni una pizca de gracia. – Señalé mi rostro con mi índice derecho, he hecho un puchero inconscientemente. Suelo hacerlo, no es que sea adrede. Mi mamá me decía que así conseguía que me perdone.

– Vamos, anímate. Ahora solo falta un poco para que tengas tus papeles e iremos a esa empresa de cosméticos por la tarde. Solo espero que consigas ese empleo... Si no lo logramos estaremos muy ajustados... ¡Ah, por cierto! He pensado que debes entrar solo a esa entrevista. No quisiera que alguien por ahí me reconozca o sepan algo de mí y de inmediato crea que tú eres igual. Ya sabes, esos rumores que hay sobre nosotros a causa de los acreedores. Mientras buscaré algún empleo para mí, así que nos encontraremos ya en la casa ¡Con suerte te los ganas con tu encanto y empiezas hoy mismo! – Ja, mis encantos... ¿Que no me ve?

– ¿Qué encantos? De tanto que me miran siento que todos se burlan de mí, que saben que estoy disfrazado y solo hago el ridículo, que soy un pervertido...

– Ya te expliqué que te ves raro porque estás muy alto, es más, tienes hasta la talla de una de esas modelos de pasarela. – Sigue riendo, y así te haces llamar mi amigo...

– No digas estupideces... Tengo la talla de una modelo y el pene de un joven... además de todo este maquillaje que me pesa y pica.

– Oye, hice el esfuerzo de conseguirte esos porque son de calidad y ahora tú te molestas conmigo... Eres muy ingrato eh...

– No es ingratitud, es sinceridad.

– Como sea, ya es hora de volver. Levántate pronto, quiero ver que hayan quedado bien y si no fuera así no hay que perder tiempo, tendrá que sacarte otras y tomará mucho rato más.

– Vale, pero vamos despacito porque los pies me están matando...

Ha ignorado olímpicamente lo que le dije. Me ha arrastrado del brazo, apurando cada vez más el paso. Acaba el suplicio cuando llegamos, pero estar de pie tampoco me ayuda mucho, incluso así siento mucho dolor.

Armin ha ingresado, yo me he quedado en la puerta. No puedo creer que tendré que usar estas cosas a diario, me siento desequilibrado hasta estando parado. Lo bueno es que si consigo ese empleo de secretaria puedo, con el tiempo, ascender a asistente y ganar mucho más... ¡Y estaré sentado todo, todo el tiempo! De ese modo los zapatos no serán gran problema. Vaya, ya ha salido este rubio, a ver cómo me veo en esas fotos. Hey, está sonriendo.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Déjame verlas.

– No es nada, toma, consérvalas con cuidado, no deben arrugarse. – Sigues riéndote y dices que no es nada, mentiroso. Otro puchero me ha salido, tengo que hacer algo para no hacerlo siempre, ya no soy un niño.

He tomado las fotos, no veo nada raro, solo que estoy como una de esas señoras que se pintarrajean toda la cara para lucir más jóvenes, pero no me veo como una vieja tampoco, luzco como de unos veintisiete años. Mis ojos no resaltan nada debido al flequillo – traté de moverlo, pero temía que terminara sacándome toda la peluca – así que casi no parezco Eren. Cuando uso los lentes estos no se ven para nada. A menudo me han dicho que mis ojos son realmente lindos, pero como son míos no me sorprenden.

– Ahora viene la parte peligrosa, Eren, vamos donde el tipo que está haciendo tus papeles. Le dejaremos las fotos y buscaremos algún lugar para descansar. Puede que lo dudes, pero me da pena ver cómo sufres por los zapatos, así que iremos donde prefieras. Más tarde recogeremos todo, almorzaremos y finalmente te dejaré cerca a la empresa.

– Bien, aún es temprano, así que tendrá tiempo para preparar todo ¿Te lo prometió, cierto?

Asintió, así que volvimos a andar. A medida que avanzábamos me di cuenta de que, a pesar de estar cerca de la casa de Armin, el lugar era más sombrío. Una calle bastante larga, con muchos callejones. Súbitamente las esponjas me han hecho comezón, no sé si se vea feo que me esté rascando, por lo menos el pecho es lo más molesto. Me he rascado, pero Armin me ha visto y me ha dado un codazo, no sé si porque habíamos llegado o por lo que hice, porque nos detuvimos frente a uno de los callejones y nos acercamos a un sujeto vestido de negro, con un cigarro en la mano a medio fumar. Supongo que llegamos.

– Hola, debe recordarme, soy el chico que le encargó un trabajo ayer...

– Te recuerdo, ¿has traído las fotos? ¿El nombre de la persona?– Frío, frío y oscuro tono de voz, ha hablado como un susurro. Me he quedado un poco atrás. Dado que no soy con quien contactó mi presencia no es absolutamente necesaria, pero he oído eso último y he caído en la cuenta de que no he pensado en nada... Rayos, un nombre, un nombre rápido...

– Sí, aquí las tiene. – Armin me ha mirado, ahora recuerdo que yo tengo las fotos, se las he alcanzado y ese tipo me ha mirado. – El nombre es Serena Aufrichtig. Me gustaría saber dentro de cuántas horas estará listo todo. – Me he quedado de piedra, no esperaba que Armin tuviera un nombre preparado. Sí que es precavido… Seguro pensó que no se me había ocurrido ninguno.

– Vuelvan dentro de unas cuatro horas, o eso calculo ¿No tienen afán cierto?

– Volveremos dentro de cuatro horas entonces, y traeré el resto de su paga... Muchas gracias, hasta luego... – Se nota nervioso, pobre Armin. Aunque yo también lo estoy, ese sujeto tiene una mirada muy profunda. Está oscuro así que no puedo ver bien, pero parece un anciano, tiene el pelo canoso.

– Hasta más tarde, señor. – He preferido despedirme, no soy grosero. Nuevamente nos ha mirado, como si pudiera ver a través de nosotros.

Casi hemos salido corriendo de ahí. Armin luce agitado y yo hasta había olvidado el dolor de pies hasta que frenamos. El dolor ha venido de golpe y ahora estoy cojeando.

– Salgamos lejos, o si prefieres vamos a la casa a descansar. No me ha gustado tratar con él, pero parece que conoce su negocio... ¿Sentiste su mirada? Parecía que nos iba a atravesar... Me pregunto si se dio cuenta de que eres hombre...

– Oye, ni lo pienses, me transmites inseguridad y ahora todo el día estaré pensando que los demás también me descubrirán... Pero sí me di cuenta de que mira muy profundo, ¿no te sabes su nombre? Y hablando de nombre, ¿de dónde ha salido el mío?

– Pues no, es bastante discreto y apenas me vio asumió que buscaba documentos falsos, no sé cómo. Sobre tu nombre ya sabes que "Aufrichtig" significa "sincero" y pues... Serena se me ocurrió en el camino, además suena algo parecido al verdadero ¿Bonito, no crees?

– Mmmm... Eso no me agrada. Es decir, entiendo que en el bajo mundo los sujetos sean así, pero no deja de ser sospechoso que adivine tan bien tus intenciones… Mi nombre no me gusta ni disgusta. Gracias, porque no se me había ocurrido nada hasta ahora

– Me sorprendes, Eren. Por lo general soy yo quien analiza las cosas, y ahora tú lo has hecho. Quizá tiene que ver con que estés vestido así...

– Ya deja de burlarte, algún día estarás en mi lugar, veré la forma de que también termines como travesti, ya lo verás... Creo que prefiero que vayamos a casa, no estoy de humor de ir lejos porque implicaría que andemos más y es lo que menos quiero.

Caminamos poco, no estábamos demasiado lejos, pero eso no evitó que me siguiera doliendo ¿Qué tan lejos estaría el lugar de la entrevista de trabajo? ¿Tendría que ir caminando, tomaría bus o quizá un poco de ambos? Ah, estoy pensando demasiado, quizá ni me acepten... Es curioso que desde ya esté asumiendo que van a recibirme, no porque dude de mis capacidades, esta inseguridad me la producen los papeles falsos y esta cara de hombre que me cargo. No, en realidad mi cara no es un problema, creo que eso ya ha quedado claro, pero incluso así temo que me descubran, temo... Ah, ya veo, ahora lo entiendo: temo que me humillen, que quede en ridículo y todo haya sido en vano. Porque si me atrapan todo se va al carajo. No pueden, de ningún modo me descubrirán. Es un secreto solo entre Armin y yo.

– ¿En qué piensas tanto? Ya hemos llegado. ¡Tierra a Eren! – Ha pasado toda su mano frente a mi rostro, a modo de hacerme reaccionar. Parece que he puesto una cara muy seria, hasta se ha preocupado por mí.

– No es nada, descuida... A propósito, ¿cómo va mi voz? ¿Estoy logrando sonar mejor? – Abre la puerta e ingresamos.

– Pues pareces una mujer de voz bastante gruesa, suena hasta divertido, pero ya no como hombre. Parece que estás lográndolo. Quizá deberías imitar a alguna mujer que hayas conocido, así te saldría un poco más natural. – Me dice, sentándose en el sofá.

– No he conocido muchas mujeres, no he socializado mucho, así que no tengo de dónde guiarme. Seguiré practicando, así que avísame cuando me equivoque, especialmente cuando me refiera a mí como hombre delante de los demás.

– Así me gusta, ya estás tomando responsabilidad. – Ha sonreído, parece muy feliz por mí. Me siento a su lado y por fin me quito esos puñeteros zapatos, me apoyo de lleno en el espaldar del sofá. Ahhh... qué paz... – Oye, no te vayas a dormir porque se te arruina todo lo que te arreglé.

– No estoy durmiendo, me estoy relajando porque al fin me quité esas cosas. Oye espera, ahora que lo pienso mis piernas en verdad son delgadas...

– Y lampiñas, muy lampiñas. Quizá por si las dudas deberíamos depilarte, digo, ninguna mujer anda con pelos en las piernas.

– Jamás. Ya bastante tengo con usar esta ropa y todo el resto como para vulnerar aun más mi masculinidad.

– Si entras a trabajar te molestarán al ver que estás todo velludo, especialmente en esa empresa. Ahí todos deben ser muy guapos, y lo digo porque es una empresa asociada a la belleza ¿Habrá problema con que entres tú?

– Lo dicho, me veo muy feo. No sé si reír o llorar. Y no es vanidad, es que no me gusta sentirme humillado. Allá todos deben ser muy superficiales.

– Era una broma, Eren, no te lo tomes tan a pecho. Si algún día, que esperemos no llegue, descubrieran quién eres en realidad, se quedarían con la boca muy abierta al verte. Eres muy guapo ¿sabes? Por eso me encargué de esconder muy bien tu mayor encanto, tus ojos.

– No sé si soy guapo o no, solo sé que ahora debo verme muy extraño... No me importaría ser feo, pero solo si lo fuera de nacimiento, en cambio ahora estoy fingiendo ser alguien que no soy... – Ahí va, otra vez he hecho un puchero sin querer. Voy a tener que controlarme, no me gusta estar haciendo muecas.

– Eren, no tienes que fingir ser alguien que no eres. Por fuera has cambiado, eso se nota, pero por dentro sigues siendo el mismo chico que está haciendo todo en nombre de sus padres. Piensa un poco en eso. Procura ser femenino, pero no pierdas tu esencia. – Whoa, no esperaba esas palabras, de verdad las estaba necesitando. Hasta se ha llevado la mano al pecho, como si fuera capaz de entender.

– Tienes razón, solo actuaré como mujer, ¡pero seré siempre Eren! – Vale, me he emocionado, hasta he alzado mi puño, en señal de que he vencido mis temores.

– Esa es la actitud. Bueno, preparemos algo hasta que estén listos esos documentos. Almorzaremos y volveremos al punto de encuentro. Pero si no quieres no me acompañes, prefiero que te quedes aquí y practiques tus ademanes como mujer. Ya bastante problema das con semejante altura para que vayas por ahí actuando como marimacho. – Ahora su pasatiempo es crisparme los nervios y acabar con mi paciencia. Y pensar que creí que se había compadecido de mí luego de esas palabras de aliento.

– ¡Oye, eso ha sido ofensivo!

– Sigues siendo el mismo, hasta has querido hacerme pelea. – Bueno, es cierto, soy muy revoltoso, pero él me está buscando. – Me gusta que mantengas el espíritu. Ahora vamos a cocinar, no esperes que haga todo solo. – Se ha levantado y extendido su mano hacia mí, para ayudarme.

– Ok~. Pero que sea algo de mi gusto. – la tomo y me paro, pero ya no me siento mal, me he quitado los zapatos y ando descalzo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya hemos comido y lavados los trastes sucios. Armin ha partido hace un rato por los papeles mientras yo estoy sentado en mi cama, cerca al espejo, para ver cómo debería comportarme.

He intentado cruzar las piernas, pero ha sido un poco doloroso. Sí, la entrepierna me duele, así que solo las cierro bien. Ahora trato de que tanto cabello no me moleste cuando me inclino un poco. He visto mi sonrisa también, no muy exagerada. A simple vista cualquiera diría que soy una rata de biblioteca, alguien taciturno y serio.

Sin embargo, debo decir lo que más ha llamado mi atención ha sido lo delgado que me veo. Es decir, esta ropa es ceñida en la parte de arriba, se vislumbran estos pechos falsos, pequeños, mi espalda algo ancha, pero también se ven mis brazos delgados, no muy trabajados. Lógicamente no hay una cintura de avispa, pero mi cadera es un poquito ancha, así que algo se disimula. La parte inferior es especialmente ancha, por obvias razones, pero solo consigue que mis piernas se vean algo escuálidas, sumándole que los tacos las hacen ver un poco más largas. Para ser sincero, todo yo me veo escuálido.

Soy como una muñeca de trapo. De grandes lentes y pelo enmarañado.

La puerta ha sonado y parece ser Armin. Ya estaba preocupándome porque si tardaba un poco más quizá llegaríamos tarde a la entrevista. Tocó la puerta de la habitación en que estaba y le permití pasar.

– Volví, y aquí está todo lo que necesitas. El tipo me respondió y miró igual de frío, pero sabe hacer su trabajo, todo está en orden y realmente parece legítimo. – Traía un sobre, me lo extendió y lo tomé. Prefiero revisar bien su contenido antes de ir a la empresa, así sabré qué estoy presentando.

– Qué eficiente... – Saqué todo su contenido y lo revisé. Hicieron un buen trabajo, hasta yo me lo creí.

– Bueno, es hora de que vayas a tu entrevista, no se te vaya a hacer tarde. Son aproximadamente las dos, así que si sales ahora llegarás bien ¿Quiénes que te acompañe?

– Bueno, no me importaría ir solo, pero si lo hago me perderé como la primera vez que salí a buscar trabajo.

– ¿Ese día te perdiste? No me habías dicho nada...

– Fue porque estábamos conmocionados por ya sabes qué... – No quería tocar el tema, pensar en mis padres dolía. – Vamos, solo déjame a unas cuadras del lugar, luego tú te vas a buscar algo para ti.

Resultó no estar demasiado lejos. Salimos hacia la calle principal, tomamos un bus y estuvimos en él por algo de quince minutos. Al bajar tomamos un camino hacia la derecha, caminamos un poco y llegamos a una zona muchísimo más elegante comparada con aquella en que vivíamos. Armin paró y me dijo que debía seguir de frente, que el letrero con el nombre de la compañía se dejaría ver muy pronto.

Partió y me despedí de él agitando la mano, me deseó suerte a la distancia y se alejó. Por un instante me quedé de pie, donde me dejó, pensando en cómo debía presentarme. Había practicado sonrisas, sí, pero ponerlas en práctica frente al espejo era una cosa, frente a personas era otra. Lo mejor sería actuar como siempre, un poco más amable y nada más.

Reaccioné y volví a caminar, antes di un vistazo y ya no se veía ni rastro de Armin. Las calles estaban bastante concurridas, mucha gente con trajes elegantes deambulaban a mi alrededor. Y yo ahí, con mi ropa sencilla, pretendiendo ser mujer. No hizo falta avanzar mucho, al poco rato ya se veía el enorme – y quiero enfatizar lo de ENORME – letrero: "Le rouge et le noir" (*).

Una vez estuve frente a la puerta me atendió, bastante sonriente, un sujeto algo alto, de mi estatura. Me dijo que su nombre era Hannes y que pasara, que adentro me darían más información.

Ingresé completamente, en la recepción había una señorita muy linda, pequeñita y menuda, de enormes ojos azules y cabellera rubia. Estaba sentada y leía unas revistas ya que no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Me dedicó una sonrisa y me permití acercármele.

– Buenas tardes, venía por una entrevista de trabajo y me gustaría saber a dónde debo ir.

– Buenas tardes, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Historia Reiss. Usted debe buscar al señor Connie Springer que será su entrevistador. Coja el ascensor que está aquí a la derecha y suba hasta el tercer piso. Una vez ahí le será fácil ubicarse. – En ningún momento dejó de sonreír y me iba señalando con las manos a dónde debía dirigirme. Qué bonita.

Me despedí y le agradecí. Tomé el ascensor – subí solo – y cuando llegué a mi destino me puse algo nervioso. De repente ya no sentía el dolor en los pies.

Avancé para salir del ascensor y descubrí a varias secretarias, cada una en su propio escritorio a lo largo de un pasillo. En total eran cuatro, dispuestas cada una al lado de una oficina. Mi vista se encontró con una afilada, oscura. Luego me di cuenta de que era una mujer pecosa la que me observaba. Estaba sentada revisando algunos papeles sobre su mesa y, al ver que no reaccionaba, me habló.

– ¿A quién buscas? ¿Piensas quedarte ahí? – Ah, una persona seria...

– Lo siento, estaba buscando al señor Springer, vengo por una entrevista de trabajo.

– Sasha, encárgate de esta mujer. Springer es tu jefe, ¿no?

Mi mirada se dirigió a la recién mencionada, bastante alejada de mí, encontrándome con una joven de ojos marrones y cabello de un color semejante sujeto en una coleta y con algunos mechones enmarcando su rostro. Sostenía algo en la mano que solo pude identificar una vez que se me acercó. Era una barra de chocolate.

– Bienvenida, mi nombre es Sasha Braus y esa mujer que te atendió es Ymir. Parece malvada, pero que no te intimide. Acompáñame, te llevaré con mi jefe.

Avanzamos a través del corredor, vi de cerca de las otras dos secretarias y una pareció mirarme algo divertida, mientras que la otra se limitó a ignorarme. Hacia el final del pasillo llegamos a una oficina y se anunció, engulló rápido lo que quedaba del chocolate para luego hacerme pasar.

– Señor Springer, esta chica viene por el puesto de secretaria de presidencia.

El sujeto era algo bajo, tenía ojos vivaces y el cabello rapado, luciendo su redonda cabeza. Nuevamente sentí esa mirada extraña. Es decir, todas las secretarias que vi eran bastante atractivas, incluso la recepcionista – que parecía un ángel –, y frente a ese sujeto seguramente yo era una cosa fea y muy escuálida.

– Buenas tardes, señorita. Permítame presentarme, soy Connie Springer. Tome asiento. Sasha, puedes continuar con tus actividades.

– Bien, con permiso.

Se retiró, dejándome a solas con el calvo. Parecía ser una persona bastante sociable y amena, pero no me inspiraba mucha confianza todavía, así que fui con cuidado. Le entregué mis papeles para que intente iniciar conversación.

– Así que usted no es de aquí, sino de Alemania... ¿Qué la hizo llegar aquí? – Oh no, tendría que mentir muchísimo. Mentir es algo que no me gusta para nada.

– Pues creí que aquí tendría mejores oportunidades de trabajo, así que decidí aventurarme a venir a Francia.

– Veo que su francés no es completamente bueno, conoce las palabras pero su pronunciación es algo tosca. No es gran problema, a lo que iba es que me gustaría saber cuántos idiomas domina.

– Pues... Además de hablar alemán y francés, como queda claro, también domino el inglés. – Al menos eso sí es cierto.

– Me parece bien, y ¿por qué cree que el cargo es para usted? ¿Se considera realmente capaz? Veo que ha cursado estudios de Economía, por lo que no entiendo por qué se conforma con un empleo de secretaria... – Buena pregunta, qué carajos hago aquí.

– Dado que soy extranjeroa – Mierda – decidí empezar probando cosas relacionadas con belleza y moda. No creo que el trabajo sea poca cosa, después de todo apoyaré al presidente en la gestión y aspiro a ascender con el tempo a asistente de presidencia. – Si vuelvo a referirme a mí como hombre voy a salir corriendo...

– Me parece bien que tenga ambición, pero me sorprende que no tenga nada de experiencia a pesar de sus veintisiete años... – ¿Por qué Armin tenía que aumentarme edad? Al menos si hubiera mantenido mi edad real sabría cómo justificarme. Diría "Sabe, yo apenas he egresado, pero me siento muy capaz de lograrlo ¡No lo defraudaré!"

– Pues había planeado continuar estudiando, pero la situación con mi familia en Alemania se tornó algo difícil y decidí empezar a trabajar. Quería algo de libertad, así que salí de casa y aquí me tiene. – ¿Quién podría creerse eso? ¿Alguien que lee mangas? Sí, yo leo mangas, me gustan bastante.

– Mmm... Dejemos su currículum por aquí y acompáñeme. – Se levantó y guardó el sobre que contenía mis papeles. Asentí y salimos de la oficina.

Nuevamente me encontré con la mirada de las secretarias. Avanzamos hasta la mitad del pasillo y nos detuvimos frente a una puerta más amplia. El calvo tocó. Una, dos, tres veces. Nada. O no había nadie o quien sea que estuviera ahí no quería que entráramos y nos estaba ignorando. Springer decidió entrar y yo me quedé algo detrás de él.

Mi primer día y tenía que encontrarme con algo tan... ¿Perturbador? ¿Extraño?

Frente a nosotros estaba un hombre bajito, de cabellos negros con la nuca rapada que contrastaba con su piel muy blanca, arrodillado en el piso y restregando este con un trapo en una mano y una botella con algo como desinfectante en la otra. Al sentir nuestras presencias giró su cabeza para vernos detenidamente. Tenía la boca cubierta con un pañuelo, lo vi a los ojos y me di cuenta...

¡Era el tipo con el que me había chocado aquel día que buscaba la dirección de otra entrevista! ¡Aquel sujeto grosero!

– Qué mierda quieres, Springer. Es bastante obvio que te estaba ignorando porque estoy ocupado y sin embargo has decidido interrumpirme. Más te vale que valga la pena o estás despedido.

Bueno... Este sujeto parece bastante irritable... Para empezar, ¿cómo alguien que se encarga de la limpieza despide a alguien de Recursos Humanos? Yo pensaba que era grosero, pero tras oír aquello debo decir que en realidad conmigo fue bastante dulce...

– Vengo a presentarle a la que considero puede ser su nueva secretaria, pero primero quisiera hablarle unos minutos.

Debo haber oído mal. Mis sentidos están definitivamente fallando ¿Secretaria para el que se encarga del aseo? ¿Qué diablos?

– Serena, te presento al joven presidente de la compañía, Levi Ackerman. Espera un momento afuera mientras converso un poco con él. – No. No. NO.

He debido que poner una cara muy estúpida, porque el "señor Presidente" se me quedó viendo con cara de pocos amigos. Tenía la boca abierta, los ojos muy abiertos – qué rayos, a través de esos lentes ni se veían mis ojos – y no salía de mi asombro.

Si alguien dijo alguna vez que el mundo es un pañuelo no puedo estar más de acuerdo. Ahora debo estar en ese, el que lleva en la boca este enano.

– ¿Pretende ser mi secretaria pero parece estar sorda o no entiende una orden tan sencilla como salir de esta habitación? ¿Por qué me haces perder el tiempo?

Ah, la estoy embarrando, me he quedado tieso... Tengo que moverme ya mismo... Me sigue mirando y parece que quiere matarme ¿Tanto enojo cabe en un cuerpo tan pequeñito?

– ¡Lo siento muchísimo, ya mismo salgo!

Podría decirse, en toda ley, que salí corriendo. Tras de mí se cerró la puerta y me fui a tomar asiento a unas sillas que había muy cerca. Súbitamente se me acercaron esas secretarias, pude leer en su rostro que estaban dispuestas a interrogarme. Bueno no, solo la castaña parecía tomarme atención, las otras dos solo la acompañaban ¿Y la otra, la que me miró sonriente?

– Hola, ya me había presentado, soy Sasha, esta rubia fría es Annie. A Ymir también la conoces. – Vi a la desconocida, también tenía ojos azules y el cabello muy bonito, recogido en un moño con mucho estilo. La pecosa me miraba con un aire de superioridad, pero no parecía mala persona. Tenía el cabello color chocolate en una especie de coletas.

– Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Serena Aufrichtig. – Vi su rostro de sorpresa, así que aclaré. – Soy de Alemania, vine aquí en busca de un futuro.

– Pues no creo que te esté yendo mal, Springer está hablando con el señor Ackerman, así que tienes grandes probabilidades. Claro, pareces estar aprobada por Connie, pero el verdadero reto es Levi. – Por fin habló la pecosa, con cierto desgano.

– Y, si no es molestia... ¿Cómo es el señor Ackerman? – Tengo que superar esta súbita timidez que me da al hablar con tantas mujeres. No es que sea tímido, ni tampoco que nunca haya entablado amistad con alguna, pero ahora es distinto. Procuro que no vean más allá de lo que puede apreciarse en mi exterior. Tengo que averiguar si ese tipo es siempre tan cascarrabias…

No supe interpretar sus miradas, pero entre ellas parecían murmurar algo. Terminaron por verme con cierta ternura ¿o fue compasión?

– Aquí no nos explotan, recibo un buen pago, no puedo quejarme, pero tú... Tú eres un caso especial. Siento que ahora mismo te estás echando una soga al cuello. Puedo hasta ver el cadalso...

– ¡Ymir! No la asustes así... El señor Levi no es malo, solo es... quisquilloso. Lo primero que notarás es una obsesión por la limpieza. – Ah, eso explica bastante. No es precisamente bonito entrar a la oficina del presidente y encontrarlo arrodillado y limpiando todo. – Pero todas, todas aquí sabemos que... – Oh no, puedo sentir miedo en sus rostros.

Motivos no faltaban. En medio de la conversación no reparamos en que Connie había salido junto al señor Ackerman y nos descubrieron en plena charla. Pude sentir una mirada asesina...

– No creo que ganen un sueldo por estar perdiendo el tiempo en conversaciones estúpidas como si fueran un montón de viejas chismosas. Tú, a mi oficina. Ahora. – Ah, si ahora mismo yo también puedo ver la soga... rodeando mi cuello. Se ha dirigido a mí y las chicas han huido raudas a sus respectivos escritorios. Mejor darme prisa, no quiero irritarlo más.

Entramos a la oficina, yo la vi limpia aunque el enano parecía molesto y miraba constantemente su trapo y el desinfectante. Pobre, se quedó a medias. Cerró la puerta tras de mí con un golpe seco que me hizo dar un respingo y se puso frente a mí.

Ahora que lo pienso, no sé si él es muy bajito o, como dice Armin, estoy endiabladamente alto usando estos zapatos. Me está mirando detenidamente, con esos ojos fríos... Me siento bastante nervioso, es como si supiera que estoy ocultando algo, pero no me lo dice para que la culpa me carcoma por dentro.

Ha acercado a mí su rostro, no con poco esfuerzo, de verdad estoy muy alto. Quisiera, en verdad quisiera reírme, porque creo que hasta se ha parado de puntitas. Me está poniendo nervioso... No estoy acostumbrado a que me miren de esa forma.

Ahora que lo tengo más cerca veo con claridad lo blanco que es. Tiene una piel muy bonita, limpia, la nariz muy respingada y su cabello es de un negro muy profundo, pero lo que se lleva el premio son sus ojos. Son pequeños, rasgados y de un color muy particular entre gris y azul. Supongo que serían más lindos si no fuera por esa expresión de "odio al mundo entero y lo que contenga" perpetuamente.

Rayos, me voy a poner rojo si me sigue mirando... ¿Debería decirle algo o simplemente esquivarle la mirada? Inconscientemente estoy retrocediendo y he terminado pegado a la puerta. Esto sí es malo, ¿cuenta como acoso? Bueno, él no me ha obligado a retroceder, solo ha sido su mirada lo que me ha intimidado.

Tiene las manos en los bolsillos, parece que finalmente se ha cansado de mirarme así. Siento que ya puedo respirar, por fin hay distancia entre nosotros. Me da la espalda y va a sentarse a su silla, una muy amplia, negra. Frente a él está un fino escritorio de madera, bastante grande. La oficina tiene varios cuadros pequeños de una mujer y otras de un matrimonio, además de papeles y algunos productos de limpieza en una esquinita algo escondidos. Gira su silla hacia mí y vuelve a mirarme como si con su mente pudiera leerme.

– Casi no se pueden ver tus ojos a través de esos lentes horribles y esa maraña de pelos que tienes en la frente ¿Siempre te ves así?

Voy a pasarlo esta vez. Es decir, no puede ser tan grosero, seguro lo ha dicho sin pensar...

– No contestas, tomaré eso como un sí. Así que tendré que ver todos los días a una mujer desarreglada, mal maquillada, absurdamente alta y flacucha.

No, Eren, relájate. Puede ser muy grosero, pero eres un profesional, no contestes mal, contrólate.

– Sigues sin responder ¿Eres muda?

Mi paciencia tiene límites.

– No solo eres fea, también muda ¿Qué le hiciste a Connie para que te permitiera hablar conmigo? Una pérdida de tiempo. Ni siquiera para una entrevista de trabajo te vistes de una forma decente ¿A qué viniste? ¿Realmente pretendías conseguir el cargo viniendo así como estás?

Al carajo el autocontrol.

– Sabe, señor Ackerman... Yo puedo ser fea...

– En efecto, lo eres.

– ... – Lo odio. – Me atrevería a decir que operándome o haciéndome algún arreglo como vestirme mejor o maquillarme podría verme, no hermosa, pero sí bien. En cambio, a usted lo enano no se le quita ni volviendo a nacer.

.

.

.

La cagué.

**Continuará**

**(*) Le rouge et le noir: Rojo y negro.**


	4. Responsabilidad

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia.**

**N.A: Había pensado escribir este capítulo completamente en primera persona, narrado por Eren nuevamente, pero decidí no hacerlo. Creo que con respecto al capítulo anterior ha quedado un pequeño cabo suelto (comprenderán cuando comiencen a leer) y voy a aclararlo, por lo que por momentos será Levi el que narre y también volveré a tercera persona. No será confuso, podrán darse cuenta a medida que vayan leyendo, todo es para contribuir a la historia con más puntos de vista.**

**Cualquier duda háganla, procuraré responder, ya sea por PM o en el siguiente capítulo.**

**CAPÍTULO CUARTO**

**RESPONSABILIDAD**

– Explícate pronto, no me hagas perder el tiempo. – Es el problema de ascender, ahora tengo que involucrarme con mucha gente.

– Señor Ackerman, he visto que esa chica no cuenta con experiencia, pero conoce al menos tres idiomas, lo cual es fantástico. Viene de Alemania, tiene veintisiete años y verdadera necesidad del trabajo, así que acatará muy bien sus órdenes. No quiero ser confianzudo, pero... Si la contrata tendrá a Petra tranquila. Ya sabe, la ha visto... No es muy bonita que digamos.

– Tengo ojos y puedo ver eso, Springer. Supones entonces que la contrataré para que Petra no esté cargándome la paciencia y persiguiéndome para que no la engañe de nuevo, ¿cierto? – Hasta había olvidado que Petra iba a estar pendiente de mi nueva secretaria. Mujeres complicadas...

– La verdad, sí. Insisto, no quiero ser confianzudo, pero los empleados ya hemos sido testigos de algunas de sus peleas... Si la acepta ella estará tranquila, no creo que una mujer tan bonita como ella se sienta amenazada por una mujer como Serena.

– ¿Qué mujer de aquí se sentiría amenazada por ella? Probablemente será la empleada más fea. Sin embargo, no me parece bien contratarla solo para que Petra no esté jodiéndome. Hazla pasar, así podré ver, al menos un poco, qué clase de persona es. – No por ser simplemente fea y quitarme un peso de encima voy a admitirla. No soporto la mediocridad.

– De acuerdo, señor, pero le digo que ha estudiado en una muy buena universidad "Flügel der Freiheit" (*) con notas muy altas. Tiene pinta de ser muy responsable y, a pesar de ya ser una adulta, tiene un aire de inocencia ¿sabe?

– Solo me interesa su lado profesional, Connie, no me estés diciendo cosas que no me incumben. Sea o no inocente aquí solo la necesito para trabajar y ayudarme, eso es todo.

Qué ambiente de mierda, no sé cómo voy a soportar estar encerrado aquí todo el día. No me gusta la idea de permanecer sentado, revisando papeles. No es que no esté capacitado, claro que no, desde pequeño mis padres me proyectaron como su heredero y he tenido que cargar ese título toda mi vida. Todos esperando cosas de mí, como si fuera una botella vacía en la que depositaban sus expectativas ¿Nunca pensaron que yo quería hacer otras cosas?

– Salgamos entonces, señor. La pobre debe estar preocupada, temiendo que la rechacemos.

– De ser así, lo veré ahora. No quiero para mí a alguien de temperamento débil.

Vaya, resultó ser chismosa. La hago salir para hablar con Springer y lo primero que hace es sentarse a charlar con todas las secretarias. Puedo hasta oler el miedo que inspiro en ellas. No es que me guste que me teman, pero al menos inspiro respeto y eso es importante. Mi padre ha decidido retirarse, ya está muy viejo, por lo que yo he asumido el cargo de presidente, así que debo hacerme respetar ante estos subordinados. Que no piensen que porque soy solo el heredero y he tenido la "suerte" de ocupar un puesto de tanta importancia pueden tomarme a la ligera, eso no lo permito.

– No creo que ganen un sueldo por estar perdiendo el tiempo en conversaciones estúpidas como si fueran un montón de viejas chismosas. Tú, a mi oficina. Ahora. – Listo, ahora la he intimidado.

Qué mujer tan torpe, ni siquiera sabe andar con tacones... Es exageradamente alta, diría. Quizá me parece así porque yo soy muy bajito. Mierda, sí, soy prácticamente un enano, pero eso no quita que tenga mis encantos. Soy perfectamente consciente del impacto que causo en las mujeres. Impacto que me jode también, por eso Petra está todo el día detrás mío.

Bueno, es momento de ponerla a prueba. Por lo general las personas no soportan mucho rato si las miro directamente a los ojos, así que veremos qué tanto aguanta. También quiero verle los ojos, con la prisa no la he podido ver bien... Estos dicen mucho de las personas, por eso procuro echar miradas misteriosas, no me gusta que sepan lo que pienso. Quizá el único que sabe leerme es Erwin, ni siquiera Petra me entiende.

Se ha quedado de piedra al ver que me acerco, eso me divierte un poco... Qué carajos, no veo ni mierda por culpa de esos lentes horrendos que tiene y todos los cabellos que le caen sobre la cara.

– Casi no se pueden ver tus ojos a través de esos lentes horribles y esa maraña de pelos que tienes en la frente ¿Siempre te ves así?

Silencio ¿No piensa responderle a su futuro superior?

– No contestas, tomaré eso como un sí. Así que tendré que ver todos los días a una mujer desarreglada, mal maquillada, absurdamente alta y flacucha.

Es la verdad, con todo lo pintada que está se ve más vieja de los ¿veintisiete? que supuestamente tiene. Ah, la he cagado, con eso último ella ya puede suponer que la estoy aceptando ¿Piensa seguir callada? Parece una idiota con esa expresión de duda en toda la cara.

– Sigues sin responder ¿Eres muda?

Es el colmo, no dice nada ¿Ha podido terminar la universidad permaneciendo callada? ¿Será autista?

– No solo eres fea, también muda ¿Qué le hiciste a Connie para que te permitiera hablar conmigo? Una pérdida de tiempo. Ni siquiera para una entrevista de trabajo te vistes de una forma decente ¿A qué viniste? ¿Realmente pretendías conseguir el cargo viniendo así como estás?

No solo es el maquillaje, se viste horrible también. Y eso que usa productos de nuestra compañía, si usara maquillaje barato no quiero ni imaginar cómo se vería... La verdad sí es algo fea, pero no horrible. Lo que más me jode es que es muy alta ¿El mundo se confabula para hacerme sentir más bajo de lo que ya soy? Puta altura de mierda que tengo, la odio.

Connie dice que parece de fiar, pero quiero ver cómo reacciona a mi sinceridad. Vaya, está moviendo la boca, por fin se dignará a hablar.

– Sabe, señor Ackerman... Yo puedo ser fea.

– En efecto, lo eres.

– ... – Se ha pausado, ha tomado aire. En verdad la he enfurecido, se me hace hasta divertido ¿Llorará? – Me atrevería a decir que operándome o haciéndome algún arreglo como vestirme mejor o maquillarme podría verme, no hermosa, pero sí bien. En cambio, a usted lo enano no se le quita ni volviendo a nacer.

Hija de puta. Mil veces hija de puta. Jirafa de mierda, ¿quién se cree para meterse con mi estatura?

– Largo de aquí, ahora ¡FUERA, JIRAFA DE MIERDA!

– ¡NO NECESITO QUE UN PIGMEO COMO EL QUE TENGO AL FRENTE, QUE PARA VERLO TENGO HASTA QUE AGACHARME, ME ECHE, ME VOY PORQUE NO SOPORTO A LA GENTE QUE HUMILLA A LOS DEMÁS!... Usted... Usted ni siquiera me conoce y me habla así... ¡Lo único que quería era un trabajo, y no por eso voy a permitir que me trate como quiere!

Eso, lárgate, jirafa hija de puta. Mocosa atrevida. Sí, es una mocosa, porque ella tiene veintisiete y yo treinta... Aunque no puedo negar que me ha sorprendido, puedo contar con los dedos a las personas que se atreven a contestarme. Por lo general todos simplemente se sienten intimidados por mí y acatan todo cuanto digo. Me gusta que me respeten, pero no espero que me sigan ciegamente tampoco.

Ni siquiera ha cerrado la puerta al salir, tengo que cerrarla yo mismo... A pesar de decirme todo eso se atreve a volver a socializar con las secretarias. Eso ya no me compete, que haga lo que quiera, pero que salga pronto de aquí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– ¡Serena! ¿Qué ha pasado? Hasta aquí hemos podido oír algo acerca de una jirafa... ¿Por qué tanto grito? – Sasha, la única amable conmigo además de Historia, la recepcionista... Puedo estar muy molesto, pero no merece que descargue mi cólera con ella. Especialmente si la veo comer tan contenta otro chocolate...

– No es nada, el "Gran Presidente" no es más que un GRAN HIJO DE PUTA. – Vale, no me he controlado muy bien. Hasta Ymir, que a una distancia prudente nos está oyendo, se ha reído.

– Oye, sí es malgeniado, pero no debes hablar así de tu jefe.

– ¿Mi jefe? ¿Ese retazo de hombre? Sí, porque con ese tamaño ni hombre puedo decirle. No pienso trabajar con un tipo que sin conocerme me trata como basura, me rehúso… Lo siento, no quise desquitarme contigo, has sido muy amable... Ahora solo quiero irme, si no lo hago voy a terminar golpeándolo... – Lo digo en serio, que ese enano debe temblar ante mis puños.

– Lamento que todo termine así, especialmente porque me doy cuenta de que necesitas el empleo... Te deseo mucha suerte, ojalá encuentres a un jefe que te respete.

– Eso espero... – No puedo evitar suspirar, me duele el pecho, tengo muchas emociones contenidas.

No quiero saber de ese enano de mierda, de verdad. Cuando lo vi supe que era malgeniado, pero lo de irrespetuoso en verdad no me lo esperé. Empiezo a creer que me tiene envidia porque él no pegó el estirón cuando tuvo oportunidad y se quedó chiquito, como un gnomo.

Tomé el ascensor, no he dejado de suspirar. Al entrar me encontré con un sujeto tan alto como yo, muy bien vestido, muy guapo, muy rubio y muy cejón. Me ha mirado, debo verme muy frustrado...

– Mucho gusto, ¿te han aceptado como secretaria de presidencia? – Me agarra frío, debe estar muy al tanto de todo lo que pasa en esta empresa...

– No, he preferido dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

– ¿Y eso por qué? La paga es buena y es un trabajo serio. – El dinero, el dinero. Mis padres... Mierda, he metido las cuatro patas.

– Lo sé, pero me mueven otros motivos, prefiero no entrar en detalle.

– Ah, creo saberlo. – Se ríe, no sé si de mí o algo le ha causado gracia. – Es por Levi, ¿cierto?

– Prefiero no entrar en detalle señor, ya tengo que irme. Fue un gusto hablar con usted, cuídese.

He tenido que salir corriendo, igual ya llegamos al primer piso y prefiero no seguir la conversación. He pasado por recepción, Historia me ha sonreído y le he devuelto el gesto. Lástima, ya no podré ver a una chica tan buena y bonita.

Ese sujeto rubio parecía conocer al pigmeo, supongo que muchas mujeres ya han desistido con anterioridad del cargo. Pobres, creo que si no fuera hombre me habría echado a llorar cuando empezó a decirme todo eso. Podrán decir que no, pero en el fondo todas son vanidosas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– Levi, me he encontrado con una chica con muy mala cara en el ascensor, ¿a qué se ha debido eso? – decía un hombre rubio y de ojos azules, al volante en su auto, a través de su celular.

– Una mocosa de mierda que se atrevió a ser irrespetuosa conmigo. Le dije un par de verdades, me contestó de malas maneras y la eché.

El rubio estaba impactado. Tuvo que hacer una maniobra para cuadrar su auto un momento y poder hablar con tranquilidad.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que, luego de entrevistar a cerca de treinta aspirantes, hiciste echar a la única que tuvo el valor de responder a tu pésimo humor?

– ¿Estás sordo, Erwin? Eso mismo acabo de decirte. Me sorprendió, no puedo negarlo, pero no puedo perdonar que haya insinuado que soy... – No pudo verlo, pero el rubio suponía a qué se refería su amigo, y este debía estar avergonzado.

– ¿Que eres qué? Habla, Levi.

– La muy hija de puta me dijo que ni volviendo a nacer se me quitaría lo enano.

Erwin no pudo evitarlo, se destornillaba de risa. Se imaginaba a la chica, bastante alta según pudo ver, diciéndolo todo aquello a Levi. Conocía a su amigo, no le gustaba para nada que se burlen de él por su estatura. De hecho no le gustaba que se burlen de él, no lo permitía, pero cogía rencor a quien lo hiciera sentir bajito.

– Cierra la boca, ya tengo bastante de tu maldita risa, idiota ¿Me has llamado para seguir burlándote de mí?

– Lo siento, lo siento. – Tuvo que limpiarse algunas lagrimillas que se asomaban por sus ojos azules. – Es que la verdad esa mujer ha sido muy sincera... No cuelgues, Levi, sé que estás pensando hacerlo. Ahora que he oído toda esta historia no puedo evitar admirar a esa chica.

– ¿Qué razones tienes para admirar a esa idiota?

– Levi, piensa un poco y sé sincero. A estas alturas de la vida deberías estar harto de que todos acepten todo lo que dices sin chistar; y ahora aparece una chica, humilde según pude ver, capaz de darse su lugar y conservar su orgullo. No lloró, no salió corriendo, no aceptó tus palabras, todo lo contrario: se atrevió a responderte. Eso me da motivos suficientes para admirarla. Ninguna de las entrevistadas soportaba tus palabras, o huían o permitían que las humilles.

Levi no pudo negar lo evidente. Ciertamente, la chica no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo y sin dudarlo lo enfrentó. Sin embargo, seguía resentido por la ofensa de esta.

– Levi, haz que la llamen y pacten una nueva entrevista, es la única que puede ser tu secretaria, la única capaz de soportar tu frialdad.

– Ni de coña, esa escoria no vuelve a poner un pie en la compañía.

– Recapacita, Levi. Según tú le dijiste un par de verdades. Pues bien, ella también te dijo una: eres un enano y nunca dejarás de serlo.

– Si no fueras accionista te despediría ahora mismo.

– No lo harías, no abusas de tu poder, tú no eres así. Si no la llamas tú la llamaré yo mismo, mañana por la mañana.

– ¿Pretendes imponerme como secretaria a esa jirafa fea solo porque sientes que es la indicada? Te recuerdo que quien tendrá que verla a diario y soportar su fealdad e insolencia soy yo, no tú.

– Ahora resultaste ser superficial. Si es tan fea como dices no creo que llegues a mirarla siquiera, estás acostumbrado a andar con mujeres hermosas, el contraste te hará bien para apreciar a Petra. Es tu novia, no la descuides.

– Claro, claro. Bien, voy a llamarla, pero quiero que estés presente cuando la vuelva a entrevistar. Springer debe tener su número o alguna forma de contactarla, él fue el primero en tratar con ella. Si no tienes nada más que decir y por fin dejas de pretender ser mi conciencia cuelga de una puta vez, estoy harto de esta conversación.

– Vale, descansa. Buenas noches. Si vas al departamento de Petra, mándale mis saludos. Si optas por escaparte... Bueno, no puedo evitarlo, pero recuerda compensarla. Adiós.

– Cuelga, cejas de mierda.

Luego de oír eso último por fin colgó. Ya estaba acostumbrado al mal humor de Levi, no le sorprendía. Erwin era el único que lo conocía y entendía. No le afectaban sus malas palabras y se consideraba su único y verdadero "amigo". Solo pensar que alguien en el mundo fuera capaz de soportar – o al menos enfrentar – a Levi le hacía sonreír.

Guardó el teléfono, se dispuso a continuar con su camino y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?! – Debí suponerlo, reclamo tras reclamo me esperaba al llegar a casa ¿Para eso están los amigos?

– Ya te dije, ese enano fue extremadamente grosero, no se lo permití, le contesté y me fui.

– Eren, sinceramente creí que estabas madurando, pero esto no me hace más que pensar que no lo has hecho en lo absoluto – Se oía indignado, hasta incrédulo por mi estúpida actitud. Hasta se llevó las manos a la cabeza y tomó con fuerza su cabello. – ¿Te das cuenta de que has echado a perder una gran oportunidad? ¿Pensaste en tus padres al mandar al diablo a ese sujeto?

Tenía que decirlo. Todo el camino vine arrepintiéndome de mi comportamiento al caer en la cuenta de que no había pensado en las consecuencias de mis actos… Mis padres.

En el momento me indigné mucho por las palabras de ese hombre, no por sentirme feo, sino por la forma de decirlo. Acepto y reconozco que me veo mal, no me molesta ahora que entiendo que lo hago por el bien de ellos, pero no por eso voy a permitir que me hable como se le cante. Creo que uno nunca debe permitir que lo hagan sentir menos, incluso habló mal de la ropa de mi madre... Pero el caso es que yo no estoy en una situación privilegiada, no puedo darme el gusto de despreciar algún trabajo estable y que probablemente tenga buena paga.

– Armin, soy plenamente conciente de que la embarré, créeme que lo sé. Ahora mismo me siento terrible, estuve a punto de lograrlo, pero mi orgullo pudo más, salió completamente el Eren que tengo debajo de esta careta de mujer y me dejé llevar... Así que, por favor, no me reproches, no ahora. Mañana podremos discutirlo y si quieres mándate todo un discurso, pero no hoy. Ahora ya me siento bastante mal, por favor.

Al menos ha asentido. Puedo ver el reproche en sus ojos, no es para menos. Entiendo perfectamente que se sienta decepcionado de mí, yo mismo lo estoy.

Ahora mismo ya no quiero ni pensar, solo quiero quitarme todo este aire a mentira que me cargo encima y dormir, dormir mucho, dormir hasta olvidar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Otro día de mierda que empieza. Aún no puedo creer que vaya a tener que llamar a esa insolente. Todo por culpa de ese cejas de mierda. Pero, no puedo quitarle parte de razón. Esa mocosa pudo ofenderme con eso de que soy enano, pero al menos tiene carácter y es lo que espero para quien será mi mano derecha. Aquí, en el trabajo, todos son muy sumisos conmigo y no me termina de agradar.

Bueno, manos a la obra. Mientras más pronto termine este asunto de admitir mi derrota frente a esa tipa, mejor.

– Sasha, ¿dónde está Springer?

– Está en su oficina, pase.

Es una chica eficiente, pero se me hace muy desagradable que siempre cargue algo para comer. Imagino que sus manos siempre están sucias. Me desagrada completamente la suciedad, no la soporto, por eso siempre tengo a la mano mis implementos de limpieza, incluso en la oficina a la que hace muy poco fui trasladado. Me atrevería a decir que así terminé enredado con Petra, me halagaba mucho que a menudo me regale productos semejantes, hasta que descubrí que estaba enamorada de mí. A mis padres les encantó la idea de que estemos juntos, ella también es accionista, por lo que no corríamos el riesgo de perder una parte significativa ni desmembrábamos la empresa.

No es que no la quiera, es que no la amo. Ella cree que sí. Estamos juntos porque a mi familia le conviene, solo es eso. Claro que eso no evita que tenga responsabilidades con ella, supuestamente le debo fidelidad. Quizá suene un poco vanidoso de mi parte, pero ella está perdidamente enamorada de mí. Es algo con lo que tengo que lidiar a diario, no la amo, por lo que no me siento ligado a ella y tiendo a engañarla. Y eso ni siquiera es secreto, hasta los trabajadores han tenido que presenciar sus reclamos y su constante celo. A veces no entiendo por qué no termina conmigo, probablemente soy el peor novio del universo. Le tengo estima, sí, la conozco de hace muchísimo tiempo, pero no paso de eso. Me sorprende también que, a pesar de que es muy bonita, no me he enamorado de ella, y eso es completamente culpa mía. Ella es siempre muy atenta, le permito quererme, aunque los celos la ciegan. Supongo que la idea de tener detrás de mí a alguien que viva pendiente de lo que hago es lo que me impide amarla. Sin embargo, heme aquí, a punto de planear una boda. Sí, voy a casarme con Petra en un futuro no muy lejano

– Señor Ackerman, dígame qué desea. Espero no esté molesto conmigo por lo que pasó ayer, creí que esa chica era perfecta para el cargo. – Ahora resulta que para todos es evidente que es la ideal.

– No estoy molesto, solo vengo para que la llames y la cites para una nueva entrevista en la tarde. Convéncela como puedas, quiero verla en la tarde o estás despedido.

– M-muy bien señor, le aseguro que se presentará en la tarde en su oficina.

– Bien, me retiro.

Puta vida, ahora tengo que encerrarme a revisar papeles que no me interesan. A sentarme en esa silla por interminables horas.

No me llevo mal con mis padres. Siempre han tenido expectativas muy altas de mí, nunca los he decepcionado. Mi padre ya está viejo, por eso me cedió el puesto. Pude ver claramente cierto recelo, seguramente creyó que no estoy listo. No lo culpo, debió notar que no tengo vocación real para esto, pero mi madre tuvo que insistir y es por ella que ahora soy presidente de esta compañía.

Ya he estado trabajando aquí, con un cargo menor, pero siempre relacionado directamente con las actividades de mi padre para familiarizarme con todo y al ocupar su cargo no esté perdido. Los empleados me conocen, y cuando digo me conocen me refiero a mi carácter, porque tanto como "conocerme" solo unos pocos. Ellos parecen esperar mucho de mí, al igual que mi padre.

Aquí viene, rubio de mierda, ha entrado sin siquiera anunciarse y se ve algo divertido. Tan temprano y ya está tocándome los huevos.

– Así que finalmente alguien se atrevió a desafiar al gran Levi Ackerman. Menuda sorpresa. Y nada más y nada menos que una ¿mocosa? ¿Cuántos años tiene? – Se sienta en el sofá de mi oficina, también sin mi permiso.

– Le digo mocosa porque no deja de ser menor que yo, tiene veintisiete, aunque con todo el maquillaje que se carga se ve más vieja y más horrible.

– ¿Por qué insistes en resaltar lo fea que es? El empleo es de secretaria, no de modelo.

– Lo dices tan fácil porque tu secretaria sí está buena.

– Al menos Petra no estará celosa y no estará jodiéndola ¿Por qué no terminan? Esa relación no tiene ningún futuro, Petra no se merece que la trates así, que finjas quererla y la engañes, lo sabes. – Aquí vamos, el discurso moral.

– Tú sabes bien por qué estoy con ella, al menos "ayudó" a que yo llegué a presidencia con su voto de confianza en la junta. Es bastante buena conmigo y no creo que otra mujer me aguante más de una noche, como pasa con las otras, con las que solo me acuesto.

– ¿Se te hace justo que ella parezca un alce canadiense de tantos cuernos que le pones?

– Nadie la obliga a estar conmigo, si quisiera ya hubiéramos roto.

– Si tanta libertad quieres termina con ella. Te ama tanto que no terminará contigo nunca. Pobre, no sé qué te ha visto. Ella cree que la amas.

– Lo mismo que las de una noche, solo que lo de ella es más profundo. Basta, Erwin, esta conversación me aburre ¿A qué has venido?

– A corroborar que hayas citado a esa mujer. También quisiera obtener algunos datos suyos.

– Su nombre es Serena Aufrichtig, ya te dije que tiene veintisiete años, habla tres idiomas, es alemana de nacimiento, estudió Economía en Flügel der Freiheit, es demasiado alta y desaliñada ¿Feliz?

– No, me sorprende que se conforme con un puesto de secretaria si ha estudiado Economía en una universidad tan importante como esa ¿A qué se debe eso?

– No lo sé y no me interesa. Springer dice que en el currículum no tiene referencias y no tiene experiencias anteriores. Quizá sea eso.

– Es probable. Por otra parte, me parece muy temerario de su parte aventurarse a venir a otro país a probar suerte. Un espíritu libre y sincero ¿eh? Espero mucho de esa chica, no puedo negarlo. – No sé ni cómo lo soporto, pero es el único que me entiende, por eso no lo echo de aquí como haría con el resto. Siempre que habla tiene que estar manoseando alguna cosa, en este caso las mangas de su camisa, ahora va por uno de los cuadros de mi escritorio.

– ¿Ya te cansaste de hablar bien de una desconocida?

– Sentí algo extraño o raro cuando la vi ayer... No me malentiendas, me parece excelente su actitud, pero presiento algo malo, Levi. – Suelta mi cuadro, hijo de puta.

– Ahora te crees bruja y pretendes predecir el futuro ¿Quién te entiende? Te empecinas en que la haga volver y cuando lo hago sales con pendejadas tales como presentimientos. Que te jodan, Erwin, eres más indeciso que una mujer. No debí hacerte caso desde el principio.

– Si no me hicieras caso no tendrías secretaria nunca. Y quiero remarcar el NUNCA. Quizá podríamos hacer que Petra divida su tiempo como accionista y también se vuelva tu secretaria. – Tiene el descaro de reírse, maldito bastardo. Al menos has dejado mi cuadro donde estaba.

– No puedo creer que siga escuchándote. – Ya fue suficiente de esta charla estúpida, solo ha venido a cagarse en mi paciencia. – Largo, vamos, sal de aquí. Solo vienes a joder.

– Bueno, bueno, venía a invitarte a almorzar también, así te evito un problema con Petra... Digo, no creo que estés muy motivado para salir con ella. – Se ha puesto de pie, al fin se ha cansado de burlarse de mí.

– Aceptaré, pero no quiero oír otra de tus alabanzas para la tal Serena, estoy harto. Ahora déjame solo, tengo muchos papeles que revisar. He estado leyendo algunas cosas y siento que ser presidente no va a ser muy mala cosa, puedo sacar algún provecho.

– Me preocupa ese súbito interés tuyo... Ya te sacaré luego la verdad, por ahora te dejo.

Por fin solo. Ahora tengo que seguir con este maldito trabajo. Al menos ya encontré algún buen provecho a este puesto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– ¡Eren, hay una llamada para ti!

Me encontraba en la ducha, relajándome y tratando de superar mi mal proceder del día anterior, cuando Armin empezó a alzar la voz. Lo bueno es que su reclamo no se prolongó por mucho rato, seguramente vio mi cara de arrepentimiento, después de todo, yo soy el principal afectado. Quiero ver libres a mis padres lo más pronto posible... ¿Cómo estarán ahora?

– ¡Enseguida voy! ¡Que me esperen un momento, por favor! – justamente iba saliendo, tomé dos toallas y las envolví alrededor de mi cintura y sobre mis hombros.

Me acerqué al teléfono, húmedo como estaba. Armin me lo cedió y quedé muy sorprendido al sentir una voz conocida.

– Buenos días, habla con Connie Springer, ¿me recuerda?

– Claro que sí, lo recuerdo ¿A qué se debe su llamada? – Casi olvido impostar la voz...

– Quisiéramos entrevistarla nuevamente, estamos muy interesados en contratarla.

La vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida ¿Por qué querrían contratar a alguien tan atrevido como había sido yo el día de ayer? Definitivamente algo anda mal con la gente de allá. Especialmente con el "señor Presidente". Oportunidades como esta solo se dan una vez en la vida, tengo que jugarme el todo por el todo. No estoy muy feliz de trabajar con ese tirano, pero tengo una responsabilidad muy grande.

– Claro, dígame a qué hora es la cita y ahí estaré.

– Me alegra mucho que acepte... – Ha suspirado, como si se quitara un peso de encima, qué raro. – Venga a la misma hora del día de ayer.

Me despedí y corté la llamada. Definitivamente tenía que ir a presentarme, si hay algo que me urge es tener ingresos seguros. No deja de sorprenderme, pero pues no es que tenga que pensármelo mucho, la cosa es trabajar.

– ¿Qué querían, Eren? – Armin prefirió dejarme solo por un rato para darme algo de privacidad.

– ¿Me creerías si te digo que me llamaron los tipos de la compañía de ayer? Pues así es, y aseguran que quieren contratarme. – Qué sensación tan genial, tengo confianza en el porvenir.

– ¡Eso es fantástico! Quién diría que luego de despacharte como quisiste insultando al presidente te llamarían. Ironías de la vida. – Tú y tu forma de confortarme me estresan...

– Yo no lo insulté, le dije algo que es muy cierto.

– Eso es lo de menos, tenemos que vestirte de nuevo y arreglarte, hay que prepararnos desde ahora para que a la hora de la hora no se nos haga tarde.

– Oye, Armin... ¿Es necesario estar todo maquillado? Es que me pica un poco y creo que no lo haces tan bien que digamos.

– Sí, es necesario, de lo contrario podrían notar quién eres en realidad. Ahora date prisa, desayuna y ve escogiendo entre la ropa de tu madre qué usar.

– Ok~. – Con mi primer sueldo pagaré una buena parte de la deuda y ropa que me quede mejor, la voy a necesitar de todos modos...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Más me vale llegar temprano, ese pigmeo tiene un carácter del demonio y es probable que me reproche todo, pero esta vez lo voy a soportar, trataré incluso que nos llevemos bien.

A modo de acostumbrarme y ganar cierta independencia, Armin pensó que lo mejor era salir solo, para familiarizarme más con las calles. No puedo esperar que esté siempre guiándome, tengo que adaptarme a este lugar. Al menos no me he perdido, he llegado sano y salvo.

Nuevamente me recibe en la puerta Hannes y, ya adentro, Historia me sonríe como el día anterior. Tomé el ascensor, nuevamente subí solo, y me dirigí directamente a la oficina de presidencia. En el trayecto Sasha, Ymir y Annie me saludaron, cada una a su estilo. Sasha agitó la mano mientras sostenía en la otra una bolsa de papas fritas, Ymir me lanzó una mirada que entendí como "Qué gran pendeja, insulta al presidente y la hacen volver. Me agradas", y Annie se limitó a mirarme y esbozar una sonrisa.

Toqué una sola vez, estaba justo dos minutos tarde, y de inmediato reconocí la voz del enano, que me permitía pasar.

– Llegas tarde, lo tomaré en cuenta muy pronto. – Siempre con esa expresión imperturbable.

Para sorpresa mía, no solo estaba Levi, también el extraño rubio que me encontré en el ascensor al salir de aquí.

– Mucho gusto, ayer nos vimos y hablamos un poco, pero no llegué a presentarme. Yo soy Erwin Smith, accionista y ejecutivo de esta empresa. Quisiéramos hablar un poco contigo, a modo de conocerte, ya que estamos dispuestos a contratarte.

– Habla por ti, sabes que todo eso que has dicho me es completamente indiferente. Si de mí dependiera esta tipa no estaría aquí ahora mismo.

– Levi, por favor, no puede serte indiferente averiguar sobre tu futura secretaria. Bien, comencemos ¿Considera que es capaz de apoyar completamente a Levi y seguirá ciegamente sus órdenes o las cuestionará si las considera incorrectas?

¿Una pregunta con truco, con segundas intenciones? ¿Quieren ver si sigo igual de rebelde que ayer? No me sorprendería... Pero si ya han visto mi mala forma de reaccionar no creo que sea necesario fingir, lo mejor será ser sincero.

– Si ha llegado a ser presidente no creo que sea incompetente, debe tener sus méritos. Sin embargo, si considero que algo anda mal definitivamente se lo haré saber. Pero si me pide que confíe en su criterio lo haré, se supone que tiene más experiencia y es conciente de lo que hace y las consecuencias que sus decisiones traerán. – Ese enano no ha dejado de mirarme, no parece conforme con que esté aquí. Pero ahora si mirada ha cambiado, está diferente tras oír mi respuesta.

– Bien, sigamos ¿Qué tanto está dispuesta a hacer por la empresa y por su jefe? – ¿Ah?

– No he entendido muy bien la pregunta, ¿puede ser más claro?

– Si te pido que te tires del quinto piso ¿estarías dispuesta a hacerlo? A eso se refiere. – Ese enano me habla como si yo fuera un idiota.

– Levi, no digas idioteces. Me refería a que, en caso sea necesario, deberá acompañarnos a reuniones de negocios y demás eventos sociales, además de que habrá días en los que tendremos que trasnochar para tener todo listo para alguna junta o realizar algunos balances, cosas por el estilo.

– Pues si la ocasión lo amerita y ustedes lo consideran necesario, aceptaría. Después de todo, sería por el bien de esta empresa ¿cierto?

– Me agrada que comprenda lo que digo. Por mi parte no tengo ninguna duda de que usted merece el puesto. Levi, no pienso preguntarte nada porque ya sé tu opinión, así que quédate tranquilo. Serena, ¿le parece bien comenzar desde hoy? Los dejaré solos para que Levi le explique la situación, mientras hablaré con Connie para que prepare su contrato. – ¡No, no se vaya! ¡Espere, no me deje solo con él! No quiero estar a solas con este gnomo, estoy seguro de que piensa vengarse por lo que le dije...

Se fue, cerró la puerta y el silencio se hizo presente en la muy bien aseada oficina...

Pasaron unos minutos, Levi estaba sentado sobre su silla, como ayer, mientras yo permanecía rígido en el sofá. No diría que sentí miedo, era más bien la tensión producida por la discusión del día anterior.

– Escúchame bien, porque no me gusta repetir las cosas. – Súbitamente su voz imponente rompió el prolongado silencio. – Quiero creer que no eres estúpida, así que espero que me entiendas rápido. Estoy aquí, ahora mismo, no tanto por voluntad propia. He heredado esta compañía de mi padre, pero no es completamente suya, hay varios accionistas, como el cejón ese, pero son minoritarios. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que no pretendo explotarte, sé muy bien lo que se siente que te opriman y esperen demasiado de ti, así que no hagas que te despida tan pronto. No pienso disculparme por lo que dije ayer, sé que tú tampoco estás dispuesta a hacerlo, así que simplemente olvídalo. A partir de ahora quedas completamente bajo mi mando, no recibes órdenes de nadie que no sea yo, de nadie. Nadie puede meterse contigo, para tratarte mal ya estoy yo. Si alguien tiene algún problema contigo primero tendrá que hablar conmigo. Gran parte de mi intimidad va a quedar en tus manos, eso te lo explicaré muy pronto, aún no es momento, pero quiero advertirte. Intentaré confiar en ti, así que gánate mi confianza rápido ¿Estamos claros?

No pensé que alguien tan cascarrabias estuviera dispuesto a confiar en mí. Es decir, me agrada la idea de que haga el intento de llevarnos bien, ahora hasta parece amable, muy a su manera, pero sí, lo está siendo.

– Nuevamente estás muda ¿Será que todo lo que dije fue un desperdicio de saliva y energía?

– ¡No, señor! Voy a seguir con usted, haré que confíe en mí, ¡se lo aseguro! – No puedo mentirme a mí mismo, me ha conmovido.

– Bien, no eres tan idiota como creí. Ahora vamos a ver dónde ubicarte. Detrás de esta oficina – con el pulgar señaló hacia atrás – hay un pequeño cuarto que puede ser equipado para que funcione como tu oficina. Haré poner un escritorio y una computadora, además de libreros para que mantengas todo bien archivado. Te advierto que me gusta el orden y la limpieza, así que no quiero ver ese lugar convertido en un chiquero solo porque no seré yo quien pase el tiempo ahí.

Vaya que lo sé, si apenas ayer lo vi arrodillado frotando el suelo con un trapo y desinfectante...

Levi estaba poniéndose de pie, yo hacía lo mismo mientras mi mirada cayó en uno de los cuadros que yacía en su escritorio. En él estaba una mujer muy bonita, de cabello muy claro, color miel, y ojos del mismo color. Lucía sonriente y vestía muy elegante.

– Te daré un adelanto para que te compres algo mejor que esa ropa que traes encima, es horrible. – Tan bien que íbamos... No he podido evitar mirarlo mal. – Agradece que te adelanto algo y te doy facilidades, no seas ingrata. Vamos, si ese cuarto está sucio tenemos que empezar ya mismo a limpiarlo.

Abrimos la puerta e ingresamos. La verdad sí estaba bastante sucio. Ackerman hizo una cara de mucho asco, pero no salió corriendo. Me pidió que le traiga los productos de limpieza que tenía en una esquina, cerca al escritorio, y no pude evitar preguntarle algo antes de ir por ellos.

– Señor, ¿no hay gente aquí que se encarga de este tipo de trabajos? Quiero decir, podría más bien ponerme al tanto de la situación de la compañía o no sé...

– La hay, en efecto, pero su desempeño siempre me parece mediocre y ya te dije que me gusta la limpieza. Ahora ve por lo que te pedí, rápido. También trae esos pañuelos, tenemos que sujetarnos un poco el pelo y taparnos el rostro para que el polvo no nos afecte.

Iba a salir de la pequeña habitación, cuando súbitamente la mujer que aparecía en el cuadro que hace poco estaba mirando se presentó en la oficina. En persona era mucho más hermosa y más elegante, pero su lindo rostro estaba desfigurado por la cólera.

– ¿Quién eres y qué haces a solas con mi novio? – ¿Novio? ¿Levi tiene novia?

– Ah, mucho gusto, es un malentendido, permítame presentarme. Yo soy-

– Cierra la boca, atrevida. – No pude completar lo que decía, esa mujer realmente estaba enfadada... – Levi, quiero hablarte, haz que salga ahora.

– No. Sal tú, estás interrumpiendo. – ¿Qué rayos? ¡No debería tratar así a su novia!

– Discúlpeme, ya salgo. Espero no piense mal de mí, al parecer no está enterad-

– Solo sal de aquí, insolente ¿Tanto han podido cambiar tus gustos? Qué bajo has caído, engañarme con una mujer así...

Ahora estoy en un dilema casi existencial. Puedo ser revoltoso, pero a una mujer jamás le gritaría ni atacaría, pero eso no significa que me voy a dejar pisotear por esta loca. Por otra parte, si decido responder, estoy exponiéndome a que me echen, como ayer. Honestamente no quiero ganarme pleitos, pero ni siquiera los he buscado, ellos me han venido a mí. Lo mejor será salir, si no quiero discusiones será mejor vitarlas.

– Cierra la boca, Petra. Deja de actuar como una niña y cálmate, estás haciendo el ridículo. – Para ser su novio es bastante duro, mejor salgo rápido. – Tú no te vas, te encargué que traigas algo, hazlo y vuelve aquí de inmediato.

– ¿No vas a hacerla salir? ¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué insistes en humillarme? – Mejor me voy, esto se está poniendo feo, parece que va a llorar.

– Te humillas tú sola, Petra. Deja de hacer el ridículo, ni siquiera me has dejado hablar. Tú, obedece y haz lo que te pedí, Serena.

– ¡NO QUIERO, SIEMPRE HACES LO MISMO! ¡ESTA VEZ INCLUSO TE ATREVISTE A TRAERLA AQUÍ, A LA EMPRESA!... ¡¿NO ENTIENDES QUE TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS?! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ, VAGABUNDA! – Puedo tener control, pero esta mujer se está pasando. Lo cierto es que yo no le he hecho nada...

– ¡CIERRA LA BOCA, MALDITA SEA! ¡A SERENA NO LE GRITES, CELOSA DE MIERDA!

Diablos, eso no me lo esperaba. Me he quedado estático. Reconozco que esta mujer está fuera de sus cabales, pero no hay razón para gritarle de esa forma... Pero, para ser sincero, lo que más me ha sorprendido es que él me ha defendido. Sí, me ha defendido... Hasta me ha tomado del brazo para evitar que salga...

La mujer ha comenzado a llorar y me ha lanzado una mirada furiosa. Finalmente salió de la oficina.

– Señor, no debió hablarle así... Quiero decir, si es su novia debe tener más tacto con ella, algo de paciencia... – soltó el agarre de mi brazo.

– Ahora no jodas, Serena. – Se está frotando las sienes, quiere calmarse. –Esa mujer a veces parece que está enferma...

– Incluso así, no debió gritarle, debió dejar que yo salga y entonces le hubiera aclarado que yo soy su nueva secretaria y-

– Silencio, no la conoces. Y parece que lo que te digo te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro. Dije claramente que a partir de ahora quedas completamente bajo mi mando, no recibes órdenes de nadie que no sea yo. Nadie puede meterse contigo, para tratarte mal ya tienes bastante conmigo. Ella te ordenó salir de aquí, quiso desautorizarme y te trató mal sin razón alguna, eso es algo que no voy a permitir, para eso soy tu jefe. Ahora ve por lo que te pedí y empecemos, quizá eso me relaje un poco.

No pude decir nada. Simplemente asentí y fui a buscar lo que me solicitó.

Detrás de ese hombre gruñón quizás, solo quizás, haya un hombre de buen corazón, que se ha forzado a endurecerse...

Y ver que alguien aquí, a pesar de no conocerme, me ha defendido... Me ha gustado, realmente me ha gustado.

Si trabajar con él implica que me defienda siempre, puedo hacerlo por el resto de mi vida.

.

.

.

**Continuará**

**(*) Flügel der Freiheit: Muchos ya deben saberlo, "Alas de Libertad".**

**N.A: Advertí que iba a haber OoC… No odio a Petra, para nada, pero en mi intento de adaptación creo que es la única que encaja con el perfil de novia celosa.**

**Hasta la próxima actualización n_n**


	5. Contacto

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia.**

**N.A: Gracias a quien se haya tomado el tiempo de dejar algún review, en cierta forma me motiva a continuar con esta historia que, para ser sincera, será un poquito larga. Es por eso que procuro actualizar rápido, para terminarla y comenzar algún otro proyecto, así que traje dos capítulos hoy ( / ._.) / Estaba "inspirada" n_n**

**A medida que avance la historia es probable que incluya la letra de alguna canción o alguna frase que me parezca apropiada y como soy nueva no sé si está permitido. Si algún lector me dice que no le incomoda pues lo incluiré, dejando en claro a quién pertenece, por supuesto.**

**Quizá el capítulo anterior fue un poco enredado, de ser así háganmelo saber.**

***He tenido que corregir algunos detalles (la escena de Petra y Levi) porque fanfiction me trollea xD había puesto una línea para que se entienda el cambio de perspectiva, pero se había borrado. Ojalá ya se haya guardado, si no la lectura será confusa.**

**Bien, aquí el capítulo.**

**CAPÍTULO QUINTO**

**CONTACTO**

En algún lugar oscuro, desconocido, estaban Grisha y Carla, atados de manos, sentados sobre aquel colchón. Permanecían en silencio, tras haber ingerido una cena sumamente sencilla, pero no miserable.

Sus captores, en verdad, no eran malas personas, lo único que querían era obtener suficiente dinero para llevar una vida acomodada. Eren iba a darles prácticamente una mensualidad, por lo que se solucionaban muchos de sus problemas.

– Me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora mismo nuestro hijo... ¿Estará comiendo bien? ¿Dormirá sus horas completas? Me duele pensar que está en apuros por nuestra causa... – Decía Carla, mirando fijamente al techo de la sucia habitación en que estaban.

– Nuestro hijo ya es un hombre, Carla. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable por lo que le hemos hecho pasar, pero tampoco me arrepiento. – la mujer le echó una mirada de reproche. – No me mires así, lo que quiero decir es que debido a todos los problemas que hemos tenido ha podido asumir responsabilidades desde muy corta edad. No me sorprendería que ya tenga un empleo estable y esté desempeñándose muy bien.

– Es cierto... Eren ha crecido demasiado rápido, pero a la vez se quedó en su adolescencia. Ahora está enorme, lindo, realmente lindo, con esos ojos preciosos, pero ni siquiera ha podido aprovechar su juventud. – Suspiró – Todo el tiempo empeñándose en estudiar para poder ayudarnos le hizo olvidarse hasta de sí mismo. No sé si sentirme orgullosa por su determinación o triste por lo que le hemos hecho sufrir.

– Él es fuerte, Carla, confía en él. Cuando llegue el fin de mes y venga a vernos debemos mostrarle nuestro mejor semblante para que no se sienta abatido, si ve que no estamos del todo mal será capaz de continuar. Nunca he sido muy expresivo con él, pero eso no quita que también lo ame y desee su felicidad.

– Lo sé, siempre fue muy apegado a mí, pero te respetaba mucho. – la mujer le dirigió una mirada cargada de ternura a su marido con el fin de transmitirle completamente lo que sus palabras significaban y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. – Solo sé feliz, Eren, sé feliz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora mismo tengo un pañuelo cubriéndome la boca y otro evitando que todo el cabello me caiga sobre el rostro. Mi nuevo jefe, Levi, está a mi lado igualmente ataviado, dispuesto a acabar con toda la suciedad del ambiente de mi futura "oficina".

No soy pretencioso, pero este cuartito es de dimensiones realmente reducidas. No es que haya esperado que me den una oficina grande, pero incluso un escritorio afuera, al lado de la oficina – como lo tenían las otras chicas – me hubiera parecido mejor. Ahora tendré que estar todo el día encerrado aquí, en las sombras, escondido. Porque sí, además de pequeño, este lugar es oscuro. Como una cueva me atrevería a firmar.

– ¿En qué tanto piensas? Date prisa, está anocheciendo y en tu primer día laboral no has hecho un carajo. Pronto será hora de que te vayas y ni siquiera has terminado de limpiar. Y ni siquiera lo haces bien, ese piso no está bien encerado... Por allá veo una telaraña...

– Lo siento, volveré a hacerlo entonces... – Qué exagerado, me ha tenido toda la tarde repitiendo la limpieza dizque porque no la hago como es debido.

– Bien, dale una última pasada y puedes irte. Mañana tendrás que estar aquí a primera hora, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabes.

– Estoy enterada al respecto. Señor, si solo me falta una pasada puedo terminar sola... Mejor ocúpese de asuntos más importantes o, si está cansado, vaya a descansar. – Pobre, parece que de verdad lo hago mal, hemos estado repitiendo y luce agotado.

– Lo que menos quiero ahora es largarme de aquí... Me duele la cabeza de solo pensar en todo lo que me espera más tarde... pero sí, mejor me voy, será peor si evito todo. Tú también vete de una vez, deja eso y sal de aquí. – Se saca los pañuelos y sale de mi recién estrenada "oficina", cerrando la puerta tras él.

Ah, por supuesto. Seguramente en su casa le espera aquella mujer con un reclamo de aquellos... Si fuera él tampoco quisiera encontrármela, pero no creo que esté tan loca como él dice. Digo, él ha debido darle motivos suficientes para que desconfíe tanto de su fidelidad.

Bien, es hora de partir. Tengo muchas cosas que contarle a Armin, partiendo del hecho que ha movido mi día por completo: el enano puede parecer malvado, pero en el fondo no lo es. Al principio me pareció insoportable, pero resulta que no va a permitir que nadie – aparte de él – se meta conmigo... Recordarlo se siente bien... Es algo cálido, que va creciendo en mi pecho.

No sé por qué me he quedado pensando en esas cosas, en realidad solo ha sido justo... Esa mujer me atacó sin razones y actuó como corresponde, ahí yo era la víctima... Se veía tan genial gritando, más pálido y con los ojos un poco más vivos de lo normal... Realmente tiene un color de piel muy bonito...

¡¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensando?! Fuera de aquí, pensamientos idiotas; solo lo ha hecho para demostrar que es el único que manda sobre mí dentro de la empresa, no tengo por qué quedarme pensando en eso, simplemente ya pasó... Mejor me voy, si sigo aquí estaré pensando en esto mucho más.

Me quité los pañuelos y me disponía a recoger un pequeño archivador que había traído conmigo, cuando de pronto oí que se abrió la puerta de la oficina del señor Ackerman.

* * *

– ¿Mi amor? ¿Sigues aquí? – Petra se asomó a la oficina de Levi, llamándolo con cariño. Finalmente ingresó por completo.

Rodeó la oficina con la vista, mirando cada cuadro y cada detalle de esta. Terminó por sentarse en el sofá a esperar a que su pareja llegara. Sabía que él no acostumbraba irse demasiado temprano.

Jugó con sus cabellos y examinó sus delgados dedos con uñas bien pintadas, hasta que por fin apareció su novio.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a montarte otra de tus películas? No estoy de humor, no vengas con una de tus paranoias, Petra. – Levi se notaba fastidiado y hasta aburrido.

– Lamento mucho lo que pasó en la tarde, la verdad no estaba enterada de que ya te habían contratado una secretaria, incluso había pensado en ayudarte a encontrar una y- Fue dulce, pero el otro la cortó.

– ¿Ayudarme a encontrar secretaria? Lo que tú quieres es ponerme un espía o radar, no permitiría que decidas por mí quién será mi mano derecha. Déjate de inseguridades, por algo sigo siendo tu novio. Si no tienes otra cosa que decir puedes irte, pasaré luego por tu departamento, así que no estés llamándome al celular. – Petra se puso de pie y, como en la tarde, tenía los ojos llorosos.

Levi se mantuvo imperturbable, a pesar de que fue sujetado fuertemente por la espalda en un abrazo. Su novia se lanzó a él buscando desesperadamente algún contacto. Sin embargo, no se soltó, la dejó tocarlo.

– ¿Qué haces, Petra? – No quería demostrarlo, pero estaba comenzando a sentirse incómodo porque las manos de Petra iban viajando más libremente por su cuerpo.

– Lo siento mucho... No soporto la idea de que estés con otra mujer, eso es todo... ¿Por qué siempre estamos peleando? ¿Es todo mi culpa?

– Ya basta, Petra, este no es lugar para estas cosas. Estoy cansado, me voy a mi departamento. – Se soltó bruscamente, giró para verla a la cara y esta volvió a sujetarlo, más fuerte.

– No te vayas... – Casi era un susurro. – No me desprecies... – se había convertido en un ruego.

Petra lo tomó del rostro y lo besó con fuerza, haciendo que Levi retrocediera algo sorprendido. Lo aprisionó con los brazos, empujándolo hasta llegar al sofá. Ambos cayeron pesadamente.

Levi luchó al principio, pero poco a poco se dejó llevar por el beso y fue correspondiendo para luego a tomar el control. Petra era ciertamente muy bonita y eso no le resultaba indiferente. La tomó del cuello para profundizar el contacto y ella, con más coraje por el temor de perderlo, quiso quitarle la camisa que llevaba puesta.

El beso era demandante y ya estaba envuelto en lujuria, poco a poco las manos se volvían más atrevidas y exploraban con más descaro el cuerpo del otro. Cada uno quedó sin la parte superior de su ropa. Levi llegó a un punto sin retorno y en verdad deseó poseer por completo a Petra.

No la amaba, pero bien podía desearla en algunas ocasiones. La hizo sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas – lo cual fue fácil debido a que esta llevaba puesta una falda – y la volvió a besar con pasión en los labios mientras recorría su espalda despacio, disfrutando la sensación de su suave piel bajo sus dedos. Pasó a besar su cuello provocando algunos gemidos en ella, que repetía su nombre y le decía cuánto lo amaba.

Y se perdieron en el placer.

* * *

Esto es malo, malo, malo, muy malo... ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí? Debí haberme ido cuando el señor Ackerman salió... Esa mujer ha entrado a la oficina y si salgo ahora lo más probable es que me haga pelea y la verdad prefiero evitarme problemas.

Parece que está buscándolo, creo haber oído su nombre... ¿Estará mal escuchar lo que dice? De todos modos, estando aquí, será inevitable que llegue a oírla. Pegaré la oreja a la puerta, así sabré cuando se vaya y yo también podré irme a casa.

La puerta ha sonado de nuevo, ¿será que ya se fue? No logro oír bien lo que dice... ¡Ah, ese es mi jefe! ¡La señorita no se ha ido, más bien ha entrado a la oficina el señor Levi! Pero no parecen discutir, mantienen el volumen algo bajo, a lo mejor se están reconciliando...

Reconciliando... es lo normal, hacen una linda pareja... Un par de personas guapísimas tienen que estar juntas, se ven bien juntos... Hoy estoy muy raro, el color sube rápido a mis mejillas y el pecho me duele un poco, ¿qué es esta sensación?... ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido eso?... L-la señorita est-t-tá... ¿gimiendo? Qué están haciend... Oh, no, por favor...

Esto es una pesadilla. Mi primer día de trabajo y me quedo encerrado en mi nueva "oficina", y la cereza del pastel: tengo al otro lado de esta puerta a mi jefe acostándose con su novia... ¡¿Qué no tienen decencia?! ¡Este es un lugar de trabajo, si tantas ganas tenían podían irse a un hotel o a su casa! Tierra, trágame, pronto, ahora... No quiero seguir aquí oyendo todo eso... ¿Me duele? ¿en serio? Se siente feo, aquí, en el pecho... Al menos voy a alejarme de la puerta, leeré algo o no sé, no quiero pensar en eso...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mierda... estoy molido... ¿dónde estoy?...

No. No. NO.

Armin me va a matar.

Me he quedado dormido aquí, en la puñetera oficina, en una esquinita porque no llegaron a instalarme el escritorio ayer. Si al menos hubieran equipado este lugar habría dormido en una silla, pero no fue así. Ahora estoy sentado con las piernas cruzadas y muriéndome de frío. Sí, me muero de frío porque estoy con falda.

Ni siquiera tengo noción de qué hora es... la columna me duele horrible, la cabeza me da vueltas... ¿Por qué me quedé aquí?

Ah, claro. Mi jefe y sus hormonas alborotadas... Enano de mierda, sí...

– Enano de mierda... me duele todo por tu culpa...

– ¿A quién llamas enano de mierda, jirafa de mierda?

Ahora sí tengo claro que el mundo entero me odia. Digo, no bastó con que ayer me haya ganado con ese concierto de gemidos y jadeos, que haya dormido en el piso frío y duro, sino que cuando maldigo al culpable de mi desgracia este tiene que oírme. Ni siquiera he visto que entró, la puerta debía estar cerrada, cómo ha entrado...

– ¿No vas a contestar? ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? – Disfruta, enano, ahora que tú estás parado y yo aquí sentado siéntete alto comparado conmigo por única vez en tu vida.

– Me gustaría decirle, pero mi pudor me lo impide. – Es la verdad, me da vergüenza solo de recordarlo. Bien, soy casto, quizá sea por eso...

– Ya estás bastante grande como para decir esa clase de idioteces. Habla antes de que pierda la paciencia. – Bueno, si tanto quiere oírme...

– No es que llegué temprano, nunca salí de aquí.

\- Explícate.

– Ayer usted me dejó aquí, y cuando estuve a punto de marcharme entró esa señorita y...

– ¿Petra? Espera, ¿has estado aquí desde anoche? – Su cara nunca es muy expresiva, pero parece algo incrédulo.

– Sí... ¡Pero nunca fue mi intención, fue todo una casualidad! ¡Ay! – Intenté levantarme, pero fracasé lamentablemente y agravé el dolor de mi espalda, cayendo nuevamente al suelo.

– Oye, creí que te habías ido... Debió ser desagradable para ti quedarte... ¿Dormiste ahí donde estás?

– Sí, pero ya estoy bien, creo que puedo ponerme de pie... Discúlpeme, a estas horas, con el maquillaje todo desecho y desgreñada, debo verme incluso más fea... – lo logré, me he puesto de pie, pero me mareo un poco. No por dormir en el piso uno se marea ¿qué rayos me pasa?

– No seas idiota, eso no tiene importancia en este momento ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes caminar? – me ha tendido las manos, pero honestamente no quiero que me toque. Verlo hace que de nuevo me duela el pecho…

– Oiga, no quedé inválida, puedo andar. Ahora por favor déjeme sola, quiero olvidar todo aquello que oí anoche... – he apartado sus manos. Estoy muy insolente, a este paso me voy a hacer despedir... – Lo siento, no quise ser grosera. Quisiera pedirle un par de horas para ir a mi casa y arreglarme, luego volveré.

– Vuelve cuando te sientas descansada y mejor... Oye, no me agrada hacer esto, pero creo que es mi deber... Si hubiera sabido que estabas aquí...

– Jajajajajajajaja – no he podido evitarlo, parece ligeramente apenado. – Incluso si hubiera sabido que estaba aquí no habría parado, lo sé muy bien. – los hombres son así, bueno no tengo experiencias sexuales, pero a menudo amigos míos se referían al tema y afirmaban que un hombre simplemente no puede detenerse cuando ya está a tono. – Bueno, no se preocupe, volveré muy pronto. Con permiso.

Prefiero ni voltear a mirarlo, si lo hago voy a estar pensando en él todo el camino de regreso a casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– No tienes ni idea de lo preocupado que estaba, no hay forma de comunicarse contigo, ¿dónde pasaste la noche? – mi amigo estaba hecho una furia y caminaba en círculos en la sala mientras hablaba.

– Prefiero no hablar al respecto, Armin, por lo menos no muy a profundidad. Sobre lo de comunicarnos se soluciona hoy, me van a poner un escritorio y una computadora, supongo que también un teléfono. – De veras que estoy muerto, muy adolorido, no quiero reclamos... el sillón se ve muy tentador, quizá deba tirarme en él, o por lo menos sentarme. Sí, voy a sentarme.

– No me has respondido, ¿dónde pasaste la noche?

– Me quedé encerrado en la oficina por un descuido mío, dormí ahí. No te preocupes, no me ha pasado nada. Lo que sí es cierto es que me duele todo, solo quiero dormir sobre mi suave cama... No sabes cómo la extraño en estos momentos... – cama querida, cama adorada.

– ¿Tu jefe ha permitido que vengas a dormir?

– Por supuesto, en cierta forma es culpa suya, casi me abandonó allá. Pero no me preguntes más, solo quiero dormir. De todos modos voy a aparecerme por allá más tarde, así que no me descontarán nada. – Ya sentado coloqué mis brazos a lo largo del espaldar del sillón.

– No es eso lo que me preocupa, solo espero que no vuelva a ocurrir. Lo siento, te estoy abrumando con tantas preguntas, debes estar cansado. La verdad temí que algún matón te haya hecho algo. – se cruzó de brazos y me echó una mirada de angustia.

– No, Armin, vestido así dudo que me reconozcan... Ahora ayúdame a quitarme todo para dormir más cómodo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He repuesto suficientes energías y ahora me dispongo a maquillarme. Armin ha conseguido un empleo en un supermercado y ya no podrá encargarse de mí, así que tengo que aprender. Tuvo la gentileza de dejarme unas instrucciones para que no confunda los cosméticos.

Ya reconozco las sombras, la base, el delineador y el lápiz labial. Eso es todo lo que uso, así que solo necesito saber cómo se usan. Anteayer Levi dijo que me maquillaba mal, quizá podría tratar algo nuevo para no verme como una vieja pintarrajeada... No, claro que no, no me estoy arreglando para él... Dios, pero qué idioteces estoy pensando, yo soy un hombre, ¿cómo podría "arreglarme" – entiéndase, maquillarme – para él? ¡Ni que fuera una chica! Pasar tanto tiempo vestido y actuando como una me está afectando en verdad.

Dejando de lado esas ideas absurdas que están rondando mi cabeza, maquillarse no es cosa fácil. Es casi como pintar, hay que tener buen pulso y gusto para combinar los colores. Armin no tiene ningún sentido artístico, por eso lo hacía tan mal.

Luego de algo de lucha he obtenido buenos resultados. No me veo muy pintado, pero al menos disimula algo mis rasgos masculinos. Ahora solo resta la peluca y estoy listo. Voy a tener que almorzar algo por ahí, he dormido tanto que ni me he preparado la comida. Mejor salgo de una vez, así vuelvo para las horas de la tarde.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No tan cerca de la compañía he visto un restaurante de pinta muy sencilla, he decidido entrar porque el precio de la comida parece ser accesible para mí. El local tiene por nombre "Tartufo". Ingreso y de inmediato me encuentro con muchos camareros atareadísimos, recibiendo órdenes y sirviendo mesas a una velocidad impresionante. Este es el restaurante de nosotros, los empleados. Los ejecutivos tienen sus lugares elegantes y exclusivos, nosotros los pobres tenemos que comer aquí.

Me animo a entrar completamente, y de inmediato mi mirada cae en una mano que se agita a la distancia: Sasha y las demás secretarias que me recibieron están en una de las mesas, además de Historia. Me alegra mucho encontrarlas, no me hubiera sentido cómodo al comer solo en un lugar tan concurrido.

– Hola, Serena, me preguntaba por qué no estuviste en la mañana, no te vimos para nada. Adelante, siéntate con nosotras – Dijo Sasha, mientras devoraba una papa asada.

– Tan nueva y con privilegios, ojalá así nos pasara a todas... – Ymir me inspeccionó con la mirada. Me sentí incómodo por eso y por lo que dijo.

– Si apenas está llegando sus motivos debió tener. – Por fin habla esa rubia de rostro apático, Annie. También es muy bonita.

– Pues sí, por motivos de fuerza mayor, que ya le expliqué a mi jefe, me dieron permiso para llegar ahora ¿Ustedes siempre almuerzan aquí? – pregunté, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Annie.

– Así es, estamos muy bien atendidas y la comida es buena. Ymir me recomendó venir, así nos hicimos amigas y ahora todas andamos siempre juntas. – Tan linda como siempre, Historia. Si algún día tengo una hija me encantaría que sea tan mona como ella.

– Al menos hoy no has venido tan maquillada, ya no pareces un payaso.

– ¡Ymir, no digas esas cosas! Disculpa, Serena, ella es así.

– No he dicho gran cosa, Historia, no pidas unas disculpas que no siento. Bien, ordenemos, se hace tarde para volver al trabajo.

– Sí, es cierto, pero antes que nada... Annie, ¿trajiste tus cartas? – Sasha habia terminado su papa hervida y se volvía a incorporar a la conversación.

– Siempre las tengo conmigo ¿Quieren que las lea? – Las tres asintieron y de pronto dirigieron sus miradas a mí.

– Pero, como se nos ha unido una amiga, que sea a ella a quien se las leas, ¿te parece? Ve disponiendo la baraja, voy a llamar al mesero, ya no aguanto el hambre... – Esta mujer siempre está hambrienta, qué raro... Al menos han sido muy gentiles conmigo.

– Oigan, muchas gracias, pero yo no creo en esas cosas ¿saben?

– Cuando algo predigo casi nunca me equivoco. – Annie ya no lucía despreocupada sino seria.

– Pues, si eres tan buena acepto.

Sasha volvía con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer su comida favorita estaba en el menú. Annie separó el mazo en tres y me hizo escoger un grupo, luego me hizo sacar una carta y se la mostré. Del grupo de cartas que escogí fue colocando una por una al lado de la que había sacado. Annie parecía concentrada y de pronto comenzó a hablar.

– Tienes un secreto, hay algo en tu pasado que te atormenta. Se avecinan tiempos negativos para ti, pero a su vez estos traerán una alegría enorme, la realización de un sueño, en medio de una tragedia grandísima. Prepárate.

Esa mujer pudo ver que escondo cosas... Me siento vulnerado y expuesto...

– Annie, y en el plano sentimental, ¿ves algo? ¿Serena, tienes novio?

– Ah.. ehm... No, no tengo novio, ahora estoy enfocada en el trabajo, Historia.

– ¿Pero no hay nadie que te guste? ¡Estar enamorado es algo muy bonito!

¿Me gusta alguien? ¿Alguna vez me ha gustado, aunque sea un poco, alguien?

Sin pensarlo, sin desearlo, ha venido a mi mente la imagen de Levi.

Comienzo a preocuparme... Ni siquiera he tenido alguna experiencia amorosa y parece que me he vuelto gay... ¡No, no es eso! Lo que sucede es que él ha sido considerado conmigo y le estoy agradecido, no tiene nada que ver con que me atraiga o algo parecido... Es guapo, no lo niego, pero tiene novia y yo soy hombre y... Por supuesto que no me gusta, solo es gratitud.

– Pues creo que no, la verdad nunca me he enamorado.

– ¿En serio? Me sorprende porque ya eres toda una adulta. – siempre con esa aura de ingenuidad, como una niña.

– No quiero sonar cursi ni nada por el estilo, Historia, pero siento que aún no llega la persona que me corresponde.

– Las cartas opinan lo contrario. Hay alguien que te gusta y, si no lo son ahora, muy pronto se volverán cercanos. – Annie volvió a su típica apatía y apoyaba su rostro en una de sus manos.

– ¡Nos estás mintiendo! Vamos, Serena, estamos iniciando una amistad, no le diremos a nadie. – Sasha se había perdido comiendo unos panes que estaban en la mesa. Qué gran capacidad para comer todo lo que encuentra a su paso...

Estas chicas van a insistir más y más si no suelto algún nombre... Lo siento, amigo.

– A lo mejor sí hay alguien que me gusta, pero somos muy amigos, así que no creo que me corresponda. Su nombre es Armin y estudió conmigo. Solo somos buenos amigos, no hay nada entre nosotros.

– ¡Lo sabía! Annie no se equivoca. Entonces, de lo que he entendido, ¿Serena está próxima a una gran felicidad, pero esta a su vez trae consigo tristeza y penas? – Sasha continuó, en su rostro pude ver que hasta estaba contenta.

– Exacto.

– Chicas, no me agrada mucho hablar sobre mi vida privada, ¿podemos dejarlo ahí? Ya se hace tarde y no hemos almorzado, tenemos que volver a trabajar. – lo que sea con tal de que dejen de preguntar…

Tomaron conciencia de la hora y simplemente almorzamos – tras guardar las cartas – y salimos del restaurante un rato después. Yo estaba satisfecho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No soy supersticioso y no creo mucho en esas cosas, por lo que no tomé mucha importancia a esa lectura de cartas. Llegamos juntas, dejamos a Historia en recepción y subimos por el ascensor. Al llegar estaba ahí, aquella secretaria que me había sonreído divertida el día que vine por la entrevista. Nuevamente me sonrió, pero preferí ignorarla un poco, me provocaba desconfianza.

– Que no te afecte. Es Hitch, secretaria de la señorita Petra. – Ymir pudo ver en mi rostro la interrogante y curiosidad por saber quién era esa mujer..

– Oh, gracias... Bueno, nos vemos luego, me voy a trabajar.

– Nos encontramos a la salida y nos vamos todas juntas, ¿te parece? – Sasha podrá ser muy glotona, pero es muy buena conmigo.

– Muchas gracias. Nos vemos en la noche entonces. – Me despedí agitando la mano e ingresé a la oficina de presidencia.

Esta estaba vacía, supuse que el señor Ackerman estaba almorzando todavía, así que pasé directo a mi cuartito.

¡Qué bueno, ya la amoblaron! No deja de ser un lugar algo oscuro, pero con el escritorio, la computadora, la silla y los libreros se ve mucho mejor. Sin olvidar, claro, lo bien que limpiamos Levi y yo...

Todo el día estoy pensando en ese sujeto y no entiendo ni por qué lo hago... probablemente me encuentro en una situación post-trauma luego de lo que pasó anoche...

Bueno, hay papeles en mi mesa, así que ya debo tener trabajo por hacer. Lo primero es ver en qué situación está la empresa, su capital, quiénes son los accionistas, qué porcentaje le corresponde a cada uno entre otras cosas. Lo que me han dejado es un balance detallado, probablemente de la última junta... ¿Eh? ¿Una libreta? También trae una nota.

"_Mocosa:_

_He salido almorzar porque me harté de esperar a que llegues. Planeaba decirte esto a la cara, pero al parecer eres más perezosa que un koala, así que te dejo esta nota. _

_Quiero que guardes en tu computadora todos los contactos que hay en esta agenda para que, en caso esta se pierda o le pase algo, pueda recuperar los números que necesito. Solo tengo algunos en el celular porque me gusta más la libreta, es más ordenada. _

_No permitas que nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE se acerque a esta o se la lleve. _

_Tu jefe."_

Bueno, quizá esto tome algo de tiempo, así que mejor empiezo. Chequear el balance no es difícil, no tardaría mucho, así que empezaré por lo de los contactos.

Estaba empezando a digitar los nombres de los contactos y su número, cuando de pronto la novia del señor Ackerman se presentó ante mí.

– ¿Dónde está su agenda? – Sonó demandante, pero a mí me encomendaron una misión

– Lo siento, señorita, pero no puedo dársela.

– ¿No te cansas de ser atrevida? Te exijo que me la des, soy su novia. – estiró la mano y chasqueó los dedos para indicarme que me dé prisa

– Y yo su secretaria, por ende recibo órdenes de él, no suyas.

Me da mucha pena que una mujer tan linda sea tan insegura. Y tan prepotente, también.

– ¡Dame esa agenda ya mismo! – Intentó coger la agenda, la atajé y empezamos a forcejear.

– ¡No haga esto señorita, voy a lastimarla si sigue jaloneándome! – Tiene fuerza, pero siendo hombre es obvio quién ganará en esta disputa.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi secretaria, Petra? – Mi jefe apareció y se paró en el marco de la puerta de su oficina, de brazos cruzados, mirándome.

– ¿Aprobaste que una mujer como esta, que no solo está mal presentada, sino que se atreve a desautorizarme, sea tu secretaria? – Ella giró para verlo a la cara.

– Nadie te ha desautorizado, tú no tienes autoridad sobre ella. – ¿Deja vú?

No sé por qué la vida se empeña en enfrentarme a esa mujer ¡Yo no le he hecho nada! Lo único que he querido hacer es acatar lo que me pide mi jefe para conservar mi empleo. En verdad no quiero perder este trabajo, la integridad de mis padres depende mucho de esto, ¿por qué no puedo trabajar tranquilamente?

Ahora nuevamente Levi se pone en plan pleito con ella ¿Por qué no terminan si se la pasan peleando? Apenas llevo dos días y ya he visto dos peleas, ¿así será todos los días? ¿Voy a tener que aguantarme sus dramas?

– Le pedí que me dé tu agenda y se negó. La muy insolente me dijo que no tiene por qué recibir órdenes mías. – Si las miradas fulminasen... yo estaría despedazado... Esta mujer me odia o por lo menos está empezando a odiarme.

– No puedo creer que seas tan absurda... – se frotó las sienes, como ayer. – No tienes ningún derecho a entrar a MI oficina, gritarle a MI secretaria y exigir algo que NO te corresponde. – Otra vez me está defendiendo... siento algo tibio dentro de mí... ¿qué es esto que siento? – Yo le ordené que no se la dé a nadie, y eso te incluye a ti. Ahora déjate de estupideces y vete.

– ¿Te das cuenta de cómo me humillas frente a una subordinada?

– Te lo dije ayer y te lo repito hoy, te humillas tú sola. Deja esos celos enfermizos y cánsate de perseguirme como si fueras mi sombra, estoy harto.

Finalmente se fue, derrotada. No, no me siento satisfecho con esta situación, la pobre debe estar muy enamorada... No, eso no es amor. Si sus sentimientos fueran sinceros no querría encerrarlo y tenerlo para ella sola, no intentaría adueñarse de su privacidad ni forzarlo a nada.

– ¿Te ha hecho algo además de gritar? – no debería mirarme así, algo en su expresión ha cambiado ¿siente pena de mí?

– No, solo forcejeamos un poco. No se preocupe, voy a continuar con mi trabajo. – no quiero mirarlo a los ojos, cuando lo hago ese calor en mi pecho aumenta y me siento confundido...

Lo ha notado. Se ha dado cuenta de que no quiero mirarlo directamente. Estuve sentado todo el tiempo y el permanecía en la puerta de su oficina, pero de a pocos se ha acercado a mí, hasta alcanzarme. Lo tengo al frente y me siento nervioso...

– Gracias.

¿El enano gruñón me ha agradecido? Ni siquiera trata bien a su novia, ¿pero a mí me da las gracias? No puedo mirarlo, por muy sorprendido que esté, si lo hago voy a ponerme rojo y no quiero... Siempre me han dicho que mi rostro es muy expresivo y, pese a estar maquillado, seguramente mis emociones siguen siendo visibles aunque yo no quiera. Soy tan transparente.

– No tiene que agradecerme, solo hice lo que me ordenó, señor. Ahora, será mejor que me ponga trabajar, he llegado tarde hoy y-

Oh, no... Ha puesto su mano sobre mi cabeza y me ha forzado a mirarle directo a los ojos... Ni los lentes van a poder protegerme esta vez. Me ha visto.

– Tus ojos... ¿De qué color son?

– ... Verdes, supongo...

– Son muy bonitos. Si no necesitaras usar esos lentes te verías mucho mejor.

Si se acerca un poco más voy a morir de vergüenza... Ya, suelte mi cabeza, por favor...

– ¡Señor, acabo de ver en su agenda que mañana tiene muchos compromisos! Debe ir a prepararse para cada uno de ellos, yo me encargo de esta agenda, la mantendré oculta en el cajón de mi mesa, no se preocupe. – Me he levantado de golpe, de ese modo tiene que soltarme y rompemos el contacto visual porque, torpemente, he intentado guardar la libreta en uno de mis cajones. Hasta he fingido una risa.

– Eso mismo, quiero que la guardes. Bien, mocosa, has pasado una gran prueba al aguantarte a esa loca de mierda, ahora tienes mi confianza. No la pierdas ni me hagas arrepentirme de entregarte mis cosas valiosas.

– ¡No lo defraudaré! – no lo veo a los ojos, el cerquillo me protege nuevamente, pero alzo mi puño a modo de mostrarle determinación.

– Bueno, revisa los papeles que te dejé y luego veré qué más puedo mandarte a hacer. Volveré luego, voy a ver a ese cejas de mierda.

Y salió de mi oficina, pasó por su despacho y cerró la puerta.

Por más que se fue no pude quitarme la sensación de su mano sobre mí.

.

.

.

**Continuará.**


	6. Artista

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia.**

**Capítulo un poco más largo~. Subí dos capítulos el otro día, el quinto no terminó de convencerme, así que hice este un poco más extenso para ver si mejoro.**

**P.D: Ya advertí que hay OoC, no me odien por lo que contenga este capítulo xD.**

**CAPÍTULO SEXTO**

**ARTISTA(*)**

Salió de su oficina, algo contrariado. A pesar de ser una persona poco expresiva y apenas comunicativa quería conversar con alguien, y el único que podía oírlo en esos momentos era su amigo Erwin.

Recorrió el largo corredor, cruzando algunas miradas con las secretarias, para finalmente ingresar a la oficina del rubio. Este estaba sentado, revisando algunos papeles. Se sorprendió, por lo general era él quien lo visitaba en su oficina.

– Ni siquiera te hiciste anunciar, definitivamente algo te traes. Habla, Levi. – apoyó sus codos sobre su escritorio y enlazó sus dedos para apoyar sobre estos su quijada.

– Tsk... – se apoyó contra la puerta, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. – No me gusta reconocerlo, pero eres el único, realmente el ÚNICO al que puedo contarle ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me fastidiaba mucho hacerme presidente de esta compañía?

– Por supuesto, me lo decías a diario

– Pues he visto una forma de dejar de serlo y poder independizarme de mi familia, pero es algo complicado. Tengo metas, Erwin, esta empresa es un estorbo para mí. Si no lo dije antes fue para que mis padres no estén montándome dramas. Estoy muy seguro de que si renuncio son capaces de desheredarme, y sin dinero no puedo llevar a cabo mis proyectos.

– ¿Lo de montar una tienda de té? Se me hace hasta gracioso imaginarte en un negocio tan pequeño, con todo lo que tienes aquí. – se relajó, recostándose completamente en su cómoda silla.

– No tiene por qué ser pequeño... Quiero algo realmente mío, Erwin, no vivir detrás de la sombra de mis padres.

– Si hubieras buscado un empleo en otra parte ya tendrías buen capital, no me explico por qué te quedaste a trabajar aquí. Apenas terminaste la universidad en lugar de independizarte te viniste para acá.

– ¿En serio crees que Kenny me hubiera dejado trabajar en algún otro lado? Me bloqueó de todas las formas posibles el acceso alguna oportunidad de trabajo. – se tocó el entrecejo, algo molesto.

– No hables así de tu padre, entiende que esperaba que sigas sus pasos.

– No, no entiendo una mierda porque a mí nunca me preguntaron si eso era lo que quería.

– Bueno, y ¿qué planeas entonces?

– Ahora todos los balances de junta en junta quedarán bajo mi supervisión. Los contratos serán pactados conmigo, y ahí podré atacar. Entraré en contacto con unos sujetos que conocí anteriormente y llegaremos a un acuerdo. – volvió a cruzar los brazos.

– Esto no me está gustando nada, ¿qué clase de acuerdo?

– Voy a sobrefacturar los contratos. Lo que gane lo ahorraré y, con el tiempo, tendré suficiente para poner mi negocio y establecerme en otro lugar. Nadie descubrirá nada.

Erwin estaba impactado. Jamás esperó que su amigo fuera capaz de hacer negocios bajo la mesa solo para favorecerse. Eso significaba que los precios de los cosméticos subirían para equilibrar el presupuesto y la empresa no pierda el dinero que Levi se estuviera embolsillando. Es decir: los proveedores le ponían un costo, este era inflado y el excedente se lo quedaba Levi, pero a ojos de los demás los productos que le ofrecían habían subido de precio y nada más.

– Levi, eres mi amigo y tengo que advertirte que es muy peligroso. Si te descubren te acusarán de robo y te echarán como a un perro, incluso podrías ir preso. Además, para lograr lo que te propones tendrías que maquillar los informes de algún modo ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?

En el rostro de Levi se dibujó una fina sonrisa de lado.

– Para eso está esa mocosa.

– Espera... Dios mío, en qué te estás metiendo Levi... ¿En verdad crees que ella accederá a ayudarte?

– Una mujer enamorada es capaz de muchas cosas... – jugó con sus dedos mientras que Erwin lo miró incrédulo. – Si no lo crees mira a Petra.

– No puedo creer que pretendas enamorarla solo para utilizarla... ¿Con quién estoy hablando? Frente a mí no está Levi, es otra persona.

– Erwin, no soy malvado, pero necesito por lo menos confiar en ella para que mantenga la boca cerrada. Voy a tratarla bien, pero si se enamora ya no es culpa mía.

– Sabes perfectamente que si la tratas bien terminará por sentir algo por ti ¿Y Petra? ¿No iban a casarse?

– Aún no hemos puesto una fecha, así que puedo aplazarlo hasta que sea inevitable hablar del tema. Cuando tenga lo que quiero le diré que se acabó. Muy en el fondo es consciente de que no debemos estar juntos, no soy para ella.

– No te basta con engañarla, también juegas con ella. Es el colmo.

– No vine a pedir tu opinión, vine a que me ayudes con lo que pretendo. Si me apoyas será más fácil llevar cabo mis planes.

Erwin reflexionó un rato, retomando su posición inicial con los codos sobre la mesa. No podía creer que su amigo, que conocía de hace tanto tiempo, fuera capaz de maquinar un plan para robarle a su padre y jugar con los sentimientos de dos mujeres. Lo estimaba, sí, por lo mismo no quería que le pasara algo malo. Entendía perfectamente la frustración de Levi, ya que nunca le permitieron tener sueños o ideales. Su vida se redujo a esperar para tomar el cargo de presidente. Quizá debido a eso mantenía esa actitud con el mundo de perpetuo enojo. Suspiró pesadamente y respondió.

– Si te dejo solo te meterás en más problemas. De acuerdo, te cubriré la espalda. Los demás accionistas no se enterarán de nada, pero procura ir con cuidado ¿Cuándo planeas decirle de tus planes a Serena? ¿Y a Petra?

– ¿Estás loco? Petra no sabrá de esto jamás, si tú te mandaste un discurso de moral no quiero ni pensar en lo que haría esa loca. A la mocosa primero voy a tratarla bien, cuando vea que puedo confiar en ella y sepa que no me traicionará le contaré, aunque no falta mucho para eso.

– ¿Y eso por qué?

– Petra hizo un espectáculo porque quería llevarse mi agenda, ya sabes, en la que están todos mis contactos. – Erwin le lanzó una mirada cómplice. – Sí, los números de las mujeres con las que la engaño también están ahí. La mocosa acató muy bien lo que le pedí, no se la entregó a pesar de que forcejearon ¿Crees que esté enamorada de mí?

– No lo sé, espero que no, porque de ser así le romperás el corazón. – al rubio le molestaba la idea de perjudicar a la muchacha, pero se trataba de su amigo y debía apoyarlo.

– Aunque si esperaba enamorarla para asegurarme su lealtad puedo irme olvidando de eso. Ayer sí que la he cagado... – se rascó la nuca y entornó los ojos.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

– En realidad es culpa suya. Salí de la oficina, tuvo tiempo suficiente para irse, pero se quedó encerrada. Cuando volví Petra había entrado, me pidió perdón y no sé ni cómo terminé acostándome con ella en el sofá de mi despacho. Sí, ella se quedó escuchando todo, incluso se quedó dormida en su oficina, en el piso. La encontré hoy, muy temprano.

– Creí que eras malo, pero eres más que eso, miserable. Pobre chica. No quiero imaginar el trauma de oír a su jefe en esa situación ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

– En ese rincón oscuro que le di como oficina. Está revisando el balance de la última junta.

– No es humano tenerla ahí. Si vas a convencerla auméntale el sueldo con el tiempo, así la mantendrás contenta. Prefiero eso a que la engañes.

– Ya te dije, dudo que se enamore de mí... por ahora. De todos modos es pronto para saber si esa jirafa siente algo por mí. Bien, ya obtuve lo que quería, así que me voy.

– Levi, por favor, no la ilusiones. Siento algo malo de todo esto...

Alcanzó a oírlo, pero hizo como que no. Salió de la oficina y volvió a la suya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Eren Jeager, veintitrés años, disfrazado de mujer, me presento y dispongo a iniciar la redacción de un diario personal.

No, no es que ya me sienta una chica y por eso esté escribiendo esto. Simplemente quiero dejar constancia de que viví esto para que, cuando todo acabe, pueda leerlo y reírme de lo que tuve que pasar para volver a ser el Eren de antes, feliz junto a mis padres.

Todo empezó con un engaño, nos achacaron una deuda que no debió ser nuestra nunca y tratamos de huir a Francia, aquí donde estoy, junto a mi gran amigo Armin Arlert. Las cosas no resultaron muy bien y los acreedores nos encontraron, y para asegurarse de que les pagaré se llevaron como garantía a mis padres.

No les bastó con arrebatarme mi única razón para vivir, se encargaron de ir por ahí diciendo que como profesional apesto y por eso no pude encontrar empleo. Entonces a mi brillante amigo – nótese el sarcasmo – se le ocurrió que debía fingir ser mujer para así conseguir trabajo. Y heme aquí, trabajando en esta importante compañía.

Ahora mismo mi jefe no está, se fue a hablar quién sabe qué cosas con su amigo, un tipo rubio de enormes cejas llamado Erwin Smith.

Llevo dos días aquí y ya he sido testigo dos veces del mismo suceso trágico: una mujer con ataque de celos.

Sí, de todos los jefes que pude tener este tiene por novia a una mujer paranoica que vio, incluso en esta "mujer" que soy, a una rival en potencia. La verdad no la culpo, el enano que tengo por jefe, Levi, tiene la agenda llena de números de mujeres... No creo que sean simplemente amigas ¿cierto? Soy joven, pero no nací ayer.

Este enano – sí, es bastante enano, metro sesenta a lo mucho – tiene un carácter del demonio, pero a mí no me ha tratado mal desde que estoy bajo su mando. Me atrevería a decir que, incluso, ha sido amable conmigo, ya que me ha defendido de esa novia loca que tiene llamada Petra. Ella parece odiarme, y he llegado a la conclusión de que es porque no le consultaron si le parecía bien que yo trabaje con su pareja. Una mujer controladora, ¿cierto?

* * *

Eren cerró el cuaderno que iba escribiendo al sentir que la puerta del despacho se abría. Supuso que era Levi. Guardó su diario y fingió leer unos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio mientras la puerta de su oficina se abría.

– ¿Qué haces mocosa? – el más bajo se quedó en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados. Una postura muy típica en él.

– ¡Ah, señor, no le sentí entrar! – fingió sorpresa por lo nervioso que estaba. – Leía algunos de estos informes y balances para estudiar más a profundidad la situación de la empresa, ¿se le ofrece algo?

– No... por ahora. Supongo que ya terminaste lo que te pedí con respecto a mi agenda.

– Seguro, ahora tengo todo guardado en la computadora. Me gustaría saber de aquí a cuándo será la próxima junta para poder tener un informe bien hecho y a tiempo.

– Yo te diré cuándo tienes que empezarlo. Ahora ven y siéntate frente a mi escritorio, quiero explicarte un par de cosas.

– C-creo que soy capaz de entender de estas cifras señor... – definitivamente estaba nervioso, no quería estar cerca de Levi porque le recordaba que recientemente le había tocado, aunque fuera por solo un momento.

– No te pregunté si querías, te dije ven y siéntate. De pie, ahora, vamos. – se giró y fue a sentarse en su silla. Al ver que no le seguían se irritó un poco y exhaló fuerte. – Date prisa, mocosa, no me hagas tratarte mal porque no quiero.

Eren quería moverse, pero no podía. Temía estar cerca de él, no quería verlo a los ojos porque a cada instante volvía a su mente el recuerdo del momento en que le tocó la cabeza y le vio a los ojos. En ese momento también le dijo que tenía ojos bonitos y no podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza: su jefe le había halagado y defendido ya dos veces, y ahora le decía que no quería tratarlo mal ¿A qué se debía eso? ¿Le estaba tomando aprecio o sentía pena de él por tener que soportar a su novia?

Su novia. Entonces recordó aquella noche nefasta que tuvo que soportar la soledad de la oscura oficina mientras su jefe se perdía en el placer carnal que le proporcionaba aquella mujer con la que sostenía una insana relación.

Y al pensar en eso se esfumó la idea de que este pueda tomarle algún aprecio. Se puso de pie y se le acercó, procurando olvidar todo ese asunto que solo le generaba confusión y un extraño dolor en el pecho. Se sentó frente a él y prestó atención a todo cuanto dijo.

Pero esa sensación en el pecho no se desvaneció.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anocheció y se hizo hora de salir. Eren tomó su archivador y se dio prisa para salir. Definitivamente no quería exponerse a presenciar algo semejante a lo de la noche anterior. Si ocurriera lo mismo el dolor en su pecho sería insoportable.

Eren no terminaba de entender qué causaba este malestar que le producía el simple recuerdo de Levi. Apenas llevaba dos días trabajando para él y este parecía tener intenciones de confiar en él, incluso le entregó su agenda personal. Pensó entonces que estaba conmovido porque alguien confiaba en él a pesar de ser un extranjero y además desconocido.

Recordó a personas como Sasha, Annie, Ymir e Historia que también parecían confiar en él, pero no sintió ningún dolor como ocurría con Levi ni estaba conmovido ¿A qué se debía aquello?

Encerrado en sus pensamientos, abandonó el despacho de Ackerman y fue a buscar a sus nuevas amigas. Estas estaban paradas cerca al ascensor, charlando un poco. Al verlo le invitaron a unírseles y cuando estuvieron juntos abandonaron el piso.

Se detuvieron un momento en recepción mientras Historia tomaba su abrigo y terminaba de guardar sus cosas. Eren participaba un poco en la conversación, pero no estaba muy animado. Planeaba escribir un poco más en ese diario sobre su vida como mujer una vez haya llegado a su casa, ya que en la tarde se había quedado a medias por la inesperada aparición de su jefe. Pensaba si debía ser muy minucioso con la información que ponía en el cuaderno o simplemente hacer una especie de bitácora, cuando vio bajar del ascensor a Levi.

Por mucho que quiso no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo, de golpe le llegaron los recuerdos de los poquísimos momentos vividos a su lado. Él se limitó a mirarlas de pies a cabeza y se fue. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañado de Erwin ¿A tal punto captaba su atención que no era capaz de notar a nadie más?

– Oye, Serena, ¿por qué estás toda roja? – Historia se unía al grupo, por fin había terminado de guardar todas sus pertenencias en su cartera y estaba sorprendida de ver las mejillas de Eren teñidas de rojo.

– Oh, no es nada, creo que estoy algo enferma, eso es todo... – inventó una rápida excusa, sabía que insistirían en saber la verdad.

– Se ha puesto roja al ver a Levi. – Annie, que usualmente estaba callada y se mostraba apática frente a la conversación, abrió la boca solo para hundir a Eren.

– ¡¿Q-Qué dices Annie?! ¡Claro que no! Hoy había mucho viento por la mañana, creo que me voy a resfriar y tengo algo de fiebre...

– Uhm... Serena, ¿no te estará gustando el señor Ackerman? Por favor, dime que no. – Sasha, que tenía una manzana a medio comer en la mano, le lanzó una mirada de preocupación.

¿Le gustaba Levi? Ni él mismo lo sabía. La sola idea le parecía absurda partiendo del hecho de que apenas lo conocía y ambos eran hombres. Sin embargo, no podía negar que le parecía atractivo, pero procuraba alejar ese pensamiento de su mente al recordar que no era soltero, era hombre y no tenía por qué pensar así.

– ¿Ese enano? ¡Qué dicen chicas, no me hagan reír! – soltó una risa fingida – Además recuerden que ya hay alguien que me gusta, pero mantengan el secreto, por favor.

– No es que estemos interesadas en divulgar aspectos de tu vida privada. – dijo Ymir, con cierto desgano.

– Me alegra que así sea, no quisiera que te despidan. La última secretaria que tuvo, antes de que sea presidente, la echaron precisamente por eso. Además aquí todas sabemos la fama de mujeriego y playboy que tiene el jefe, ninguna es tan tonta como para enamorarse de él. – Sasha terminó su manzana y rodeó con el brazo a Eren, que se tensó al oír todo aquello dicho por la castaña. – Bien, ya estamos listas, es hora de partir.

Salieron a la avenida principal, anduvieron un rato conversando sobre trivialidades y finalmente se dividieron para cada una tomar su camino. Eren tomó el bus que lo dejaría cerca de su casa y en todo el caminó no pudo dejar de pensar si en verdad le empezaba a gustar Levi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– ¡Estoy molido~! Vamos, Armin, sé buen amigo y quítame estos zapatos del demonio... – Sentado sobre el sofá, con las piernas muy extendidas, en verdad me siento cansado, me duele todo, probablemente son rezagos de la mala noche que pasé el día anterior.

– ¡No soy tu niñera! Si tanto te duele quítatelos tú mismo, yo también estoy cansado y tengo sueño. – está sentado junto a mí, con las manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas.

– Solo bromeaba, tranquilo. Oye, Armin, ¿alguna vez te ha gustado alguien? Me refiero a si te enamoraste o algo parecido.

– Bueno, cuando íbamos a la universidad en algún momento me gustó una chica, pero no concretamos nada porque soy muy tímido... – pobre, está todo rojo por la vergüenza.

– Uhm... ¿Y cómo se siente? Digo, ¿qué síntomas tiene el amor o cómo sabes que estás enamorado?

– Pues no sabría cómo explicarlo... No son precisamente síntomas, no es como estar enfermo. Es como ponerte un poco idiota ¿sabes? Actúas de forma rara, te sonrojas cuando ves a esa persona y siempre estás pensándola... ¿Por qué tanta preguntadera?

– ¿Eh? Ah, no es nada... solo tenía curiosidad...

– Eso no me lo trago, tú te traes algo. Suéltalo, qué te traes.

– No es nada, Armin. Estoy cansado, mañana hablamos ¿sí?

– Bueno, pero quiero decirte que si crees que te gusta alguien no tienes por qué sentirte mal, es algo normal. Ya estamos grandes y empezamos a cambiar, no tienes por qué reprimirte.

– ¡No me gusta nadie! ¡¿Ahora todos piensan que me gusta ese?! ¡Estoy harto!

Yo y mi gran boca. He metido completamente la pata... Ahora Armin cree que me gusta alguien... ¿En verdad me gusta... Levi? Mi cabeza está hecha un enredo...

– Entonces sí hay alguien, lo sabía. Si no quieres contarme quién es no voy a obligarte. Aunque no lo creas me alegra que sea así, no me gusta verte solo pensando en la deuda, la deuda y la deuda. Seguramente el cambio de ambiente te ha sentado bien y has conocido a una chica muy agradable en tu trabajo. Si es así te deseo mucha suerte. Aunque vestido así será algo problemático...

Una chica. Una chica. Es lo más preocupante: primera vez que me empieza a gustar alguien y tiene que ser un hombre... Si Armin supiera que creo que me atrae mi jefe ¿cómo reaccionaría? ¿Lo tomaría a bien? No, ni yo mismo soy capaz de aceptar que me está empezando a gustar.

Lo más normal en el mundo es sentirte atraído por una persona linda, amable, gentil, que te hace sentir especial ¿pero yo? Yo me fijo en aquel que lo primero que hizo fue tratarme de la patada. Pero luego... luego me defendió, evitó que me hagan sentir menos, me protegió ante el injusto maltrato de la señorita Petra... probablemente si no hubiera hecho aquello ahora no estaría tan confundido... Me trata fríamente, pero a su manera es cálido conmigo...

– ¿Eren? ¿Estás bien? Vamos, no me molesta que te enamores, se me hace muy justo que te des un tiempo para el amor, así que deja de preocuparte. Solo quiere a esa persona y demuéstraselo con tus actos, las palabras no sirven de mucho. Cuando uno está enamorado debe ser incondicional. Si te preocupa que estás fingiendo ser mujer pues con el tiempo podrás decirle la verdad, cuando todo termine ¡Seguro te corresponderá cuando te vea como hombre!... Pero basta de charla, cuando estés listo hablaremos al respecto ¡Hora de dormir! Levántate y ve a acostarte.

Nunca estaré listo para hablar de este extraño sentimiento, Armin...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren iba casi corriendo para poder alcanzar el bus que lo llevaría hasta su trabajo. Se había quedado dormido porque el día anterior se había empecinado en avanzar el informe y el balance para la junta de accionistas del mes – para la que faltaba muy poco –. Levi y Erwin le habían dicho que no era necesario, que primero tenían que decirle algo importante pero, acostumbrado a no hacer las cosas a última hora, prefirió avanzar aunque sea en detalles mínimos.

Ese par había insistido en no informarle sobre los proveedores ni el costo de los materiales, lo cual se le hacía por demás extraño, pero decidió confiar. Confiar en Levi.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que empezó a trabajar como secretaria y su confusión no había menguado en lo absoluto. No tenía muy claro si estaba enamorado o si le gustaba su jefe, pero era seguro que le agradaba cómo le trataba. De a pocos se habían hecho cercanos; no amigos, pero sí buenos compañeros. Levi podía defenderlo de los arranques de Petra – que no eran pocos – pero no se limitaba a eso, también le demostraba cada día que se iba ganando su confianza, dejándole más responsabilidades y mayor acceso a su privacidad. Incluso alguna vez Eren se las ingenió para hacer función de Celestina y ayudarlo a escaparse con una de sus tantas amantes sin que Petra los descubra. Aquella vez le dolió verlo con esa mujer, pero tuvo que dejar de lado ese sentimiento para que esté algo contento.

¿Debía suponer entonces que sí se había enamorado? ¿Sentía celos de aquellas mujeres que podían acercársele?

Parado y asiendo la baranda del bus en el que estaba, llegó a la conclusión de que en verdad se había enamorado sin remedio. Y de una persona llena de defectos, lejos de lo que había imaginado.

Podía envidiar a esas mujeres, sí, pero lo único que se proponía era hacerlo feliz. Nunca trataría de manifestarle sus sentimientos, los mantendría al margen para poder ser su mano derecha. Después de todo, solo le bastaba poder permanecer a su lado, poder verlo todos los días y hablarle le hacía feliz, con eso se conformaba.

Sin embargo, ese día las cosas iban a cambiar completamente.

.

.

.

.

.

– Erwin, te pedí que llegues temprano, ¿dónde mierda estás?

Levi, al teléfono, estaba furioso. Le había pedido que se presente temprano en su despacho porque tenía que decirle algo importante y pese a eso aún no llegaba.

– Estoy estacionando mi auto, no desesperes ¿por qué la prisa? Parece que estás desesperado.

– Ha pasado algo grave, gravísimo, así que ven pronto.

Se frotaba las sienes y andaba en círculos a lo largo del despacho. Llevó una mano a su cintura y con la otra se desanudó la corbata. Faltaba aún algo de cuarenta minutos para que los demás empleados lleguen, por lo que estaba completamente solo.

Finalmente, Erwin abrió la puerta en un rápido movimiento, sacando a Levi de sus cavilaciones.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? Te ves desencajado, lo cual ya es bastante teniendo en cuenta lo "expresivo" que sueles ser. – hizo énfasis en la palabra haciendo comillas con los dedos.

– No estoy de humor para idioteces. Escúchame bien, será una larga historia.

– Ya estoy aquí, empieza pronto. – se sentó en la silla de presidencia, mientras que Levi apoyó su cuerpo contra la puerta para evitar que alguien entre de golpe.

– Creí que podía confiar en esa mocosa, pero parece que no es así. He estado tratándola bien a lo largo de estas semanas y por cómo me miraba pensé que se estaba enamorando de mí. – Erwin le lanzó una mirada de reproche – No, no me proponía enamorarla, solo fui tan amable como puedo. Pero me he enterado de algo que ha llamado completamente mi atención.

– ¿Y qué fue eso?

– La mocosa está enamorada.

Silencio.

Erwin enarcó una ceja, no comprendía cómo podía eso afectar tanto a Levi.

– ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver contigo?

– No seas idiota, Erwin. Nos incumbe y mucho. Todo empezó hace una semana. Estaba terminando de guardar unos documentos en mi maletín porque ya me iba a almorzar, en eso me cruzo con Sasha en el pasillo. Me saludó y por única vez presté atención completamente a sus gestos, estaba muy ansiosa. Le pregunté qué tenía y me dijo que estaba muy contenta porque Annie iba a leerles las cartas durante la comida. Por supuesto, yo no creo en esas pendejadas, pero captó mi atención. Es un poco chismosa, por lo que me comenzó a contar que ya antes le había leído las cartas a la jirafa y a sus demás amigas.

– ¿Y le preguntaste qué le salió a Serena para su futuro?

– Si voy a confiarle mi más grande plan tengo que saber bien quién es ella, y eso incluye esa dichosa lectura de cartas. Bien, no hizo falta mucho para que me cuente todo, pero me hizo prometerle que le guardaba el secreto, lo hice y continuó. Según Annie a Serena se le va a cumplir un sueño o un gran deseo, pero esto estará envuelto en una tragedia o algo así, además de que descubrieron que le gusta alguien llamado Armin.

– Levi, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿para esto me hiciste levantar temprano? Son solo chismes, por favor.

– Cierra la boca, aún no termino. Como te dije, yo no creo en esas cosas, pero el otro día alcancé a oír una conversación telefónica de la jirafa. Ella le reclamaba al tal Armin el no haberla ayudado en algo.

– Levi, aún tengo sueño y solo he oído una historia de cartas.

– Te dije que te calles, no he terminado. Pues bien, se me ocurrió preguntarle con quién estaba hablando, lo cual disimulé fingiendo entrar de golpe y haber oído sin querer la conversación. Me aseguró que era su amigo de la universidad Armin Arlert y se echó reír, quién sabe por qué. No me quedé tranquilo y decidí investigar sobre ese sujeto.

– Y qué fue lo que hallaste... – se veía aburrido por lo poco importante que le resultaba la conversación. Se reclinó completamente en la silla, con cara de sueño.

– Resulta que ese tal Armin y un amigo suyo, un tal Eren, son buscados en Alemania porque tienen algún problema sin resolver allá. Dicen que como profesionales son pésimos y quizá, solo quizá, sean capaces hasta de robar.

– No es muy diferente de lo que planeas hacer tú, si te pones a pensar...

Levi lo fulminó con la mirada. Él, en mucho tiempo, mostraba algo de preocupación y su supuesto amigo le restaba importancia.

– Eso no fue lo peor, Erwin. Durante la semana se me ocurrió preguntarle si tenía novio. Se lo pregunté casualmente y le dije que si el trabajo le impedía compartir tiempo con él lo lamentaba. El caso es que me dijo que no, que no tenía pareja. En el momento le creí, después de todo ya tenía mi confianza ganada a pesar del poco tiempo transcurrido. En verdad se ganó mi confianza, cejas de mierda – Levi cerró los puños con fuerza. – pero ahí lo tienes, me mintió descaradamente.

– Sé que no te gusta sentirte traicionado, pero no veo la traición ahí...

– Fue una traición, sí. Traicionó mi confianza, maldita. Si me hubiera dicho "Sí, señor, estoy saliendo con el tal Armin" hubiera entendido, pero no. Tuvo que mentirme.

– ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que te mintió?

– Porque ese mismo día, mientras me iba en mi auto, la vi con un sujeto, rubio como tú, discutiendo en la fachada de la empresa. Pasé despacio, alcancé a oír el cotilleo de sus amigas y cómo le celebraban que estén saliendo. Hasta las secretarias se enteran pero no es capaz de decírmelo a mí.

– Bien, Levi, entiendo que te moleste que te haya mentido, pero... ¿cómo me afecta eso a mí?

– Si Serena está enamorada de otro es capaz, muy capaz, de contarle lo que pretendo hacer. Si al menos sintiera algún afecto por mí podría convencerla fácilmente de mantener la boca cerrada.

– ¿De verdad la crees capaz, a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho por ti?

– Todas las mujeres hablan demás, especialmente con la persona de la que están enamoradas. Ya me mintió una vez, no puedo confiar en ella, menos si está saliendo con un presunto ladrón o delincuente.

– No sé por qué eres tan extremista...

– Piensa, Erwin. No es simplemente que me haya mentido, es que está con un tipo que tiene mala fama. Si de verdad es como dicen ese sujeto puede buscar algún provecho de nosotros a través de la mocosa, puede intentar extorsionarnos.

– ¿Y qué sugieres entonces?

– Tenerla de nuestro lado, de nuevo.

– ¿Y cómo piensas conseguirlo?

– Antes me había frenado tu puta palabrería y el hecho de que es una jirafa fea, pero ahora no puedo. Tengo que enamorarla para que no me traicione. Con lo fea que es no me esperé que tuviera novio...

– Levi, diría que debes conseguir una secretaria nueva, pero ella es demasiado eficiente, así que no, además de que eso implicaría que me retracte de mi idea de que es tu secretaria ideal. Sumándole que la junta está a la vuelta de la esquina y, según me contaste, ya entraste en contacto con esos proveedores corruptos, debes convencerla pronto de que nos ayude. Pero, eso no quita que desapruebo que la utilices.

– De hoy no pasa. Esa jirafa va a amarme a mí y va a maquillar ese informe. No creo que sea difícil, vi al tipo y no es gran cosa comparado conmigo.

– Nos pusimos vanidosos... ¿Es más alto que tú?

– Vete a la mierda, bastardo... No estoy de humor para tus idioteces. Ahora ayúdame a pensar cómo enamorarla.

– ¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¡Pero si el mujeriego aquí eres tú! ¿Qué consejo podría darte un hombre común y corriente como yo? – decía Erwin, llevando una mano a su pecho en fingido ademán de sorpresa e indignación, divertido por la reacción que causaban sus palabras en Levi.

– Nunca he enamorado a una mujer fea, las que buscaba eran más bonitas. Es más, casi nunca las busqué, ellas vinieron a mí.

– La vanidad debería pagarse con cárcel... Por cierto, ¿qué harás para que Petra no los descubra?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Primero que nada dime si piensas solo ilusionarla o pretendes volverla tu amante.

– Lo segundo, si la ilusiono no será suficiente teniendo al otro sujeto calentándole la oreja.

– Levi, recapacita. Esa chica no sería capaz de traicionarte, ya te lo ha demostrado. Creo incluso que es la única de aquí que cree en tus capacidades y ve más allá de esa imagen de eterna amargura que proyectas. No la lastimes, piensa en ella.

– ¿He desperdiciado mi energía en explicarte todo? Ya he decidido, Erwin, no voy a cambiar de parecer. Ella me ha mentido y no puedo confiar ni en ella ni en ese sujeto.

– Bien, que quede claro que te advertí. Tengo un mal presentimiento, pero nada te hará cambiar de opinión ¿Al menos sabes qué tipo de mujer es?

– Para nada, no se comporta como las otras secretarias. Diría que es algo tímida y torpe en sus movimientos. La llegué a creer sincera. En su rostro, a pesar de todo el maquillaje y el pelo que lo cubre, se podía ver cada una de sus emociones, pero ya ves, resultó ser mentirosa.

– Pues una vez te dije que tiene un aire a inocencia, quizá sea del tipo romántico. Ni se te ocurra intentar acostarte con ella a la primera oportunidad.

– ¿Crees que estoy tan desesperado? Claro que no, ni siquiera sé cómo voy a besarla... – hizo una mueca que reflejaba desprecio

– Si no estás dispuesto no sé por qué lo haces... Pero bueno, te decía que quizá es del tipo romántico, así que regálale chocolates, tarjetas, muñequitos... cursilerías semejantes.

– ¿Y esperas que me ponga a escribir tarjetas y ridiculeces para esa mocosa?

– No, supuse que ibas a negarte, así que yo las escribiré por ti. Saldré un momento a comprarlas y te escribiré una a diario para que se la des, a eso súmale alguna golosina o peluche y listo, con eso la tienes contenta. Por hoy me parece prudente que solo la invites a tomar algo en la noche y te declares.

– No está mal, no es mala idea. Esperaré entonces las dichosas cartas ¿Con eso bastará?

– No lo sé, ya tendrás que ver eso tú dependiendo de cómo reaccione ¿Crees que acepte ser tu amante? ¿No crees que se indignará si le pides ser la otra? Recuerda que sabe de los rumores sobre tu próxima boda con Petra.

– Ya he pensado en eso. Le diré que me he enamorado, pero por la presión de mi familia no podemos terminar. Le contaré de mi sueño y que cuando haya conseguido dinero suficiente para establecerme y ser independiente terminaré con Petra y me quedaré con ella. Hoy voy a ascenderla a asistente, ya no será secretaria, y con ese pretexto saldremos a "celebrar", para que no se ponga nerviosa irás conmigo pero luego nos dejarás solos ¿qué te parece?

– Que eres muy desgraciado. Pero ya he visto que no voy a convencerte de lo contrario. Por mi parte me retiro, no me gusta nada ser cómplice de esto... – se levantó de la silla, estirando el saco de su traje. – Bueno, suerte por hoy, señor presidente ¿Almorzamos juntos?

– Vale, te veo en la tarde.

Erwin salió, dejando solo a Levi, que con toda la sangre fría del mundo se sentó en su silla y se dispuso a leer los contratos con los proveedores, pensando únicamente en su futuro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Por un momento creí que no iba a llegar a tiempo... Vaya que he corrido, si perdía ese bus definitivamente llegaba atrasado y eso no sería nada bueno. Lo digo porque un día llegué con un retraso de quince minutos y al llegar el señor Ackerman me perforó con la mirada. No solo fue sumamente frío conmigo, también me encargó muchos trabajos y me regañó mucho durante todo el día, echándome en cara a cada momento mi falta y achacándome otras que no recordaba haber cometido.

Sorprendentemente el bus no ha tardado nada, incluso he llegado diez minutos antes de la hora de ingreso. No es problema, igual me dejan entrar, Hannes llega siempre muy temprano. Como todos los días subo por el ascensor y me dirijo a la oficina de presidencia, para luego entrar a mi "cueva".

Hoy es un día especial: voy a pedirle a mi jefe que contrate a Armin. No quiero ser atrevido, pero creo que ya me gané su confianza, no completa, pero sí la suficiente para pedirle eso. Confío en que el señor entenderá que necesita el trabajo, aunque aún no decido si debo decirle sobre "Eren y Armin"... Claro, si le contara no sería la verdad completa. Creo que le diría que Eren es un amigo mío y Armin también, que sé que en realidad no son malas personas y fueron engañados. Me pregunto si me creerá... ¿Confiará en mí tanto como creo que lo hace?

– B-Buenos días, señor, no pensé encontrarlo tan temprano aquí... – entré y encontré al señor Ackerman que estaba sentado en su silla sosteniendo una pelotita anti estrés en la mano derecha

– Buenos días, mocosa. Hoy hay algo importante que quiero decirte, así que cancela cualquier cosa que tengas que hacer en la noche, saldremos a algún lugar en la noche.

– ¿S-Salir? ¿Cuál sería el motivo?

– Ahora no preguntes, ya lo sabrás en la noche. Erwin va a acompañarnos.

– Bueno, si es un cóctel o un evento podría ir a mi casa a ponerme algo de lo que recientemente compré con el adelanto que me dio...

– No es nada de eso, simplemente quiero que estés lista en la noche, eso es todo.

– De acuerdo, señor.

Me siento nervioso, ¿qué puede querer? Nunca, hasta ahora, me han invitado para salir los tres a alguna parte. Cuando comencé a trabajar aquí me dijeron que en algunas oportunidades tendría que ir con ellos a algunas reuniones o eventos, pero mi presencia nunca fue indispensable, por lo que al final de cuentas no he ido. De todos modos no llevo demasiado tiempo aquí, ni un mes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Anocheció, la hora de salida llegó y ya no puedo con mis nervios.

Hace poco me di cuenta de que en verdad siento algo más que gratitud por mi jefe y eso me está atormentando. A toda hora pienso en él y muchas veces me le he quedado mirando con cara de idiota, lo que no ha pasado desapercibido por él. Eso me preocupa, no quiero que descubra lo que siento, porque si llega a saberlo tendré que renunciar y lo que menos quiero es alejarme de él.

Quizá suene algo tonto, pero en estas pocas semanas que hemos pasado juntos su sola presencia me ha hecho feliz, muy feliz... No quiero dañar su relación con la señorita Petra, jamás me le acercaría con esas intenciones, sería muy egoísta de mi parte. Solo quiero poder verlo a diario y que confíe en mí, es todo lo que pido. Con eso me conformo...

* * *

Ahora, sentado como estoy, espero que me dé aviso para irnos.

– Mocosa, nos vamos. – ha entrado a mi oficina sin tocar, asustándome.

Armin me regaló el fin de semana una pequeña cartera para que pueda llevar en ella una billetera – también regalo de mi amigo – con todos mis documentos. Le devolveré el favor cuando me paguen, pienso regalarle algo y, si la suerte lo permite, hoy le conseguiré un mejor trabajo. Está bien en el supermercado, el pago cubre lo suficiente para comer y al menos se lo dan semanalmente, pero preferiría tenerlo aquí conmigo. Quisiera que conozca al señor Levi, a ver qué impresión le causa.

Con mi cartera de asa larga colgada al hombro salgo de mi "cueva" – así la bautizamos Levi y yo por lo oscura y fría –. Al salir están sentados en el sofá mi jefe y el señor Smith. Se miran primero y luego posan su mirada sobre mí.

– Bien, podemos partir ¿Vamos n mi auto o en el tuyo, Levi?

– No es relevante, cualquiera estará bien.

– Bueno, vamos en el tuyo entonces.

Tengo que controlar mis nervios, casi estoy temblando...

Subimos al auto de mi jefe, preferí sentarme solo en el asiento posterior mientras ellos iban charlando un poco en la parte frontal. He notado que de cuando en cuando Levi me lanza algunas miradas a través del espejo retrovisor, lo cual no contribuye a calmarme.

Llegamos a una especie de bar sencillo, aparentemente también se puede bailar porque desde fuera se oye fuerte la música electrónica. Sigo muriéndome de los nervios que me cargo. Entramos los tres y nos dirigimos a una mesa muy al fondo. No hay sillas, en cambio está un sofá muy acolchado de color rojo, contrastando con la mesa de color negro. Este sillón forma una "U" alrededor de la mesa, de modo que podemos sentarnos los tres seguidos, pero el señor Smith prefiere sentarse frente nosotros. Sí, Levi está sentado a mi lado.

– Bien, Levi, es hora. Dale la buena noticia.

No me angustien más, mi corazón parece que se va a salir solo por estar sentado junto a Levi...

– Mocosa, hemos venido aquí para celebrar tu ascenso.

– ¿Ascenso? ¿Mío?

– Así es, Serena. Consideramos que te mereces ser asistente de presidencia.

– ¡Eso es buenísimo! ¡Muchísimas gracias, de veras! Pero, ¿están seguros? Ni siquiera han pasado los cuatro meses que normalmente toman para dar siquiera el puesto fijo...

– Creemos que nadie más puede desempeñar este trabajo como tú, te has vuelto imprescindible en estas pocas semanas y te mereces este ascenso. Acéptalo por favor. – el señor Smith siempre es tan formal conmigo, me agrada mucho.

– ¡Por supuesto! ¡Nuevamente muchas gracias! – inclino mi cabeza a modo de mostrarles mi agradecimiento.

– Solo esfuérzate más y no me des problemas ¿Vamos a tomar algo?

– Buena idea, Levi. ¿Te provoca tomar algo, Serena?

– Oh, yo no bebo... Agua estaría bien. O Algún jugo.

– Tsk, por eso digo que eres una mocosa. – Levi hizo un gesto con la mano para llamar al mesero, este se aproxima para apuntar nuestra orden. – Traiga un borgoña.

Este se va y al poco rato regresa con una botella de vino muy fría y tres copas. Este lugar no es para mis superiores, ¿por qué hemos venido a un lugar tan humilde?

Ah, debe ser porque están conmigo...

Erwin sirve un poco para cada uno, pero yo aún estoy renuente. Terminan por convencerme, pero solo le doy un sorbito a mi copa. Súbitamente el celular del señor Smith empieza a sonar.

– Dígame... ¡Vaya, qué mal! Estaba en una reunión ahora mismo... No tengo opción ¿cierto?... Bueno, gracias por avisarme, nos vemos allá. – colgó.

– ¿Ha pasado algo, señor?

– Nada importante, pero debo retirarme. – iba a levantarme – No, no, ustedes quédense, no arruinen la celebración por mi culpa.

– ¿Eh? ¿Los dos solos?

– No hay problema, la celebración es para ti, Serena. Ya nos veremos mañana y podré felicitarte como corresponde. Bueno, me retiro. – se levantó del mullido sofá, cogió su maletín y se perdió entre la gente que bailaba alegremente al ritmo de la música.

Ahora sí puedo decir que me muero de vergüenza.

Sí, estoy al lado de la persona que me gusta desde hace unos días, solos, bebiendo vino. Bueno, él está bebiendo, yo apenas me atreví darle otro sorbito a mi copa.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, yo no me atrevía a decirle nada porque si lo hacía podría notarse lo nervioso que he estado todo el tiempo.

– Serena.

Levi rompió el silencio con un tono de voz bastante grave. Quizá sea a causa del alcohol. Apenas he girado el rostro para mirarle de soslayo.

– Dígame, señor. – tengo mis manos temblorosas sujetando con fuerza mi copita.

– Hay algo que quería decirte hoy.

– Señor, lo del ascenso ya lo sé, me lo acaban de decir...

– No me refiero a eso, es otra cosa. – ha apoyado un brazo en el espaldar del sofá.

– Yo también quería decirle algo. – tras oírme ha buscado mi mirada, algo intrigado.

– ¿Qué es?

– No quisiera ser imprudente, pero quisiera pedirle un único favor... Es decir, no piense que soy confianzuda o atrevida.. es solo que...

– Habla pronto, mocosa, no des vueltas.

– Tengo un amigo al que quisiera que contrate aquí. Él es muy eficiente, lo conozco desde la universidad... ¡Ah, pero yo ya le había hablado de él! Quizá lo recuerde, esa vez que me preguntó con quién hablaba por teléfono. Su nombre es Armin...

Estaba con el cuerpo apoyado en el espaldar del sofá, pero al oírme giró poco a poco el rostro y me lanzó una mirada horrible que me asustó mucho. Mierda, quizá no debí preguntarle nada, he sido muy imprudente...

– L-Lo siento, señor... ¡Olvídelo! Fue una idea loca que se me cruzó justo ahora, soy muy atrevida... Quizá con el tiempo pueda explicarle mejor las cosas, creo que hoy no es ese día...

– Serena.

– Dígame.

Creo que si hay un momento en mi vida que jamás podré olvidar, además de cuando se llevaron a mis padres, es este.

Levi me tomó de la nuca, aprovechando que había girado para verlo, y estampó sus labios contra los míos.

No reacciono, no me muevo, ni siquiera le correspondí.

Supongo que se sintió como si besara una tabla, porque al poco rato me soltó a pesar de que movió sus labios con fuerza, quizá a modo de hacerme reaccionar.

Nos miramos, yo no fui capaz de decir nada.

Debía huir, había tomado demasiado, esa era la única explicación razonable. Huir, huir pronto...

No lo conseguí. Me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia él, estrechándome en un fuerte abrazo.

– No corras. – debido a la posición en que estaba mi cabeza quedó en el hueco que se formaba entre la suya y su cuello, así que fue como si me lo dijera al oído.

No pude contestar, seguía impactado.

Me alejó un poco y tomó mi rostro con ambas manos. Por mi parte tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

Intentó besarme de nuevo, pero ya había reaccionado así que lo alejé con un movimiento brusco.

¿Por qué lo alejé? ¿No se supone que lo quiero?

Porque no quiero que juegue conmigo. No quiero que haga esas cosas solo porque ha bebido.

– ¿Por qué me rechazas?

– Señor, vámonos, usted ha bebido mucho... No se preocupe, mañana estará todo olvidado.

– Quédate donde estás y escúchame.

La verdad no sonaba como si en verdad hubiera bebido demasiado, pero si no ¿por qué iba besarme?

– Te invité hoy para decirte que me he enamorado de ti. No estoy ebrio, mis sentidos están bien. Déjame hablar, aún no termino... Me di cuenta hace poco y quise decírtelo hoy.

– ¿N-No está ebrio?

– Ya te dije que no, no me hagas repetírtelo.

Me quedé ahí, en silencio, asimilando sus palabras.

Quizá pasó mucho rato, no lo sé. Quizá sí, porque volvió a tomar mi rostro con una mano, mientras que con la otra me quitaba los lentes.

Pudo ver directamente mis ojos, muy abiertos y casi llorosos.

Y volvió a besarme, una y otra vez. Solo que ahora sí correspondía, tanto como mi absoluta inexperiencia me permitía.

Levi se llevó mi primer beso esta noche.

La verdad no me arrepiento.

Si muero ahora por mí estaría bien. Total, más feliz no puedo ser...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuará**

**(*) Con el tiempo comprenderán el porqué de este título. Ahora puede parecer extraño, pero ya se esclarecerá.**

**N.A: Creo que se entiende que esa rayita será usada para señalar que a partir de ahí empieza un fragmento del diario que está escribiendo Eren. Intenté poner esto: "~" pero fanfiction no me deja y lo borra ;-; espero que se entienda cuando Eren esté escribiendo.**

***inserte Elmo con fondo de fuego* Solo quiero ver arder el mundo (? Ojalá les guste y no me odien por lo que hace Levi u.u**

**Este capítulo es un pelín más largo, creo que esta parte del final tenía que ir en este :D si lo pusiera en el siguiente no sé... se sentiría ¿cortado?**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y gracias a aquellos que se dieron un momento para dejar algún review n_n**


	7. Sueño

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia.**

**N.A: Creo que voy a tardar un poco en actualizar el próximo capítulo u.u este ya lo tenía listo, por eso lo subo ahora. El siguiente estará para el sábado más o menos :s**

**CAPÍTULO SÉPTIMO**

**SUEÑO**

.

.

.

_Cuando menos se merece un bien,_

_tanto menos se atreve uno a esperarlo._

_Nuestros amores no pueden asentarse sobre palabras;_

_desconfía uno de una suerte tan deliciosa_

_y quiere gozar de ella antes de admitirla cierta._

_En cuanto a mí, que no creo merecer sus bondades,_

_no creeré en nada hasta que usted me convenza_

_con pruebas reales._

Tartufo, Acto IV, escena V.

.

.

.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados, entregándose plenamente a la recién descubierta sensación de placer provocada por los besos. Tras reaccionar luego del trance en que se encontraba debido a la unión de sus labios, a la que correspondió sin el menor reparo, llegó la culpa.

Eren se separó de Levi de golpe, rompiendo un beso que, por parte de mayor, tenía todas las intenciones de ser profundizado. Lo miró a los ojos, volvió a ponerse los lentes, tomó su cartera y salió corriendo del bar.

En su camino se chocó con mucha gente, tropezó un poco y la sensación de estar rodeado por la muchedumbre danzante lo abrumó. Se mareó un poco, intentó apoyarse en una de las columnas pero retomó la carrera al recordar la razón de su huida.

Ya afuera del bar se sintió perdido, no recordaba ni el camino que tomaron para llegar, no supo qué tan lejos estaba de la casa de Armin. Para su fortuna apareció un taxi, alzó la mano y le pidió que lo lleve muy lejos y rápido.

Levi se quedó sentado, se sirvió otra copa de vino y la bebió de golpe. Su celular sonó. Revisó la pantalla y contestó con desgano.

– ¿Qué quieres, Petra?

– No tienes que tratarme tan fríamente. Simplemente quería saber a qué hora piensas llegar. Llamé a tu departamento y no contestaste, por eso te llamo ahora a tu celular... Eso que oigo ¿es música? ¿Dónde estás?

– En un bar, tomando algo. – se sirvió otra copa y jugó con esta, meneándola con sus dedos.

– ¿Con quién estás? Dime dónde estás e iré para allá...

– No jodas, Petra, estoy solo. – cortó secamente a su novia. – Voy para tu departamento en media o una hora.

Colgó. Terminó su copa y dijo en voz alta

– Listo. Yo gano, mocosa.

Nadie alcanzó a oírlo, ni las personas que estaban en mesas contiguas debido a lo estruendosa que era la música.

Tomó su maletín, dejó dinero en la mesa y partió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El taxista lo ayudó a ubicarse, conocía la dirección de la casa de Armin y aceptó llevarlo aunque en un principio se mostró renuente debido a que el barrio era humilde y algo peligroso. Era aproximadamente medianoche, por lo que Eren comprendió sus temores.

Llegaron, sacó algo de dinero de su billetera y pagó al taxista, expresándole lo agradecido que estaba. Se quedó observando un rato cómo el vehículo se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche hasta que el frío le erizó la piel. Se frotó los brazos a modo de generar calor en su cuerpo, y ese calor le recordó lo que acababa de acontecer en aquel bar de mala muerte.

Inconscientemente sus dedos llegaron a sus labios, tocándolos delicadamente. Recordó la sensación de los de su jefe sobre los suyos y se sonrojó fuertemente. Nunca antes había sentido algo semejante, por primera vez sus labios tocaban los de alguien más.

Recordó también lo bien que se sintió, la calidez que iba naciendo en su pecho y terminaba expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo; las ganas de abrazarlo, de sentirlo un poco más cerca, de delinear su rostro con los dedos para corroborar esa idea de que su piel era tan blanca como perfecta... Esa piel que tocaban tantas mujeres, tan hermosas como superficiales...

Como Petra.

Y la culpa lo embargó.

Si ya era feliz por simplemente compartir momentos con Levi el solo hecho de rozar sus labios lo enloqueció. Perdió la razón por unos momentos, la recuperó a tiempo para impedir otro beso, temiendo que se lo haya dado por estar ebrio, y volvió a perderla cuando este le dijo que se había enamorado de él.

¿Se había enamorado de él? Una gran mentira. Si amara a alguien sería a la persona que se encargó de crear: Serena. No lo amaba, no. Amaba a Serena, alguien que no existía.

¿Amar a Serena? Pensar que se había enamorado de "Serena" era ridículo e imposible. Levi tenía que estar muy mareado y por eso hizo lo que hizo.

Se sentía miserable, porque aceptó ese beso y se perdió en él olvidando por completo que Levi estaba comprometido con Petra. Estaba destruyendo una relación, no era correcto. Había correspondido al beso. Sentía incluso que, de alguna forma, se había aprovechado de él, que Levi estaba confundido y solo por eso lo besó, se aprovechó de esa confusión al aceptar y corresponder a todo aquello.

El frío se iba colando por sus piernas debido a lo expuestas que estaban a causa de la falda, por lo que volvió a frotarse los brazos, tomando conciencia de que debía llegar pronto con Armin. Ya en su cama podría reflexionar sobre lo que había acontecido esa noche.

Andó un poco, llegó y tocó la puerta. Armin lo recibió con rostro de preocupación por la hora, usualmente Eren llegaba entre las ocho o nueve de la noche, pero esta se agravó al ver lo perdida que estaba su mirada.

– ¿Qué sucede, Eren? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Volviendo nuevamente a la realidad tras volver a recordar el beso, reaccionó bruscamente ya que su amigo lo estaba zarandeando un poco.

– Ah... No es nada, Armin. Hoy tuve demasiado trabajo y estoy verdaderamente agotado... Te dije que ya se acercaba la junta de este mes, ¿recuerdas? Es por eso. Ahora estaré más ocupado que nunca. – inventó una excusa rápida para evitar las preguntas de su amigo.

Ingresó a la casa y, acompañado por Armin, se sentó en el sofá. El rubio lo dejó ahí y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararle un café. Tomando la tetera y vaciando algo de su contenido en una taza volvió a hablarle a su amigo.

– Entiendo... Supongo que por eso has llegado tan tarde. Por cierto, no quiero presionarte ni nada pero ¿le has preguntado a tu jefe si cabe la posibilidad de integrarme a la empresa?

Eren había olvidado que durante su "celebración" con Levi le había propuesto la idea, pero este ni le contestó, solo le lanzó una mirada terrible.

– Sobre eso... Creo que aún no es prudente. Ya sabes, no llevo ni un mes trabajando. Cuando considere adecuado preguntárselo lo haré, descuida.

– Yo también creo que no es prudente. Si te relacionan conmigo podrían pensar que no eres de fiar... Corrimos un enorme riesgo ese día que fui a llevarte unas carpetas, ¿recuerdas? Tuve que ir hasta allá y tus amigas creyeron que éramos novios, hasta nos abrazaron y felicitaron por nuestro supuesto noviazgo. Ojalá nadie nos haya visto...

Terminó de preparar el café y se acercó a Eren, que tenía la vista fija en sus manos, las cuales yacían sobre sus piernas. Al ver esto, Armin terminó por confirmar que algo le ocurría a su amigo, pero prefirió callar. Pocas veces Eren se mostraba tan ido, por lo que no quiso atormentarlo con preguntas. Tomó asiento a su lado. Pasó un momento en silencio, pero Eren lo rompió al responder al comentario que había hecho.

– No creo que alguien nos haya visto, pero no niego que me conviene que crean que tengo pareja. Así me vería más normal ¿no crees? ¿Qué mujer de mi edad sigue soltera?

Armin sonrió al oír aquello. Su amigo parecía volver a la realidad.

– Bueno, es muy tarde así que hay que dormir. Si temes quedarte dormido no te preocupes, ya me acostumbré a levantarme temprano y te recordaré que debes trabajar. Hasta mañana, descansa.

Se levantó, le dio una palmada en la espalda a Eren y se dirigió a su recámara.

Se bebió de golpe todo el contenido de la taza, se levantó y la dejó en la cocina para luego irse a acostar. Ya en su cuarto se quitó todo el maquillaje, la peluca y la ropa de mujer, se puso un polo de manga larga bastante suelto y unos pantalones de algodón, fue al baño, se cepilló los dientes y vio al espejo. Ahí estaba, él mismo, Eren. Vio detenidamente sus rasgos, sus ojos y recordó los de Levi. Se alejó pronto del reflejo para no pensar más en su amor prohibido, se dirigió a su cama, se cubrió con las sábanas y, pese al cansancio, no pegó un ojo en toda la noche.

Esa noche fue empleada exclusivamente en pensar en ese beso y la declaración de amor, falsa para él, que nunca esperó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Amaneció. Nuevamente la hora celeste, el frío, la mañana fresca con su olor característico, aquel que solo sienten las personas nostálgicas. Ese día Eren fue capaz de percibirlo.

Tomó una de las prendas que recientemente había comprado gracias a un adelanto que le habían dado. Se vistió rápido y fue al baño para maquillarse. La base al menos podría disimular las ojeras producidas por la noche en vela que había pasado. Se aplicó las sombras, el labial y el delineador, tomó la peluca y la peinó con los dedos para luego ponérsela junto con los enormes lentes.

Ya listo vio que apenas eran las seis de la mañana. Si salía en esos momentos llegaría a la empresa en apenas veinte minutos. Prefirió hacerlo, pensando que de esa forma no encararía tan pronto a Levi.

Tomó su cartera y salió sin siquiera despedirse de Armin. Fue directamente a tomar el bus y al subir a este tomó asiento, a esa hora no iba tan atiborrado de gente. Se pegó a la ventana y percibió más fuerte el olor de la mañana celeste y sentir el aire golpeándole el rostro le produjo un extraño dolor en el pecho, por lo que la abrió más. Quiso sentir más profundo ese dolor, quería entender a qué se debía, por lo que cerró los ojos, inhaló fuerte y se entregó a esa sensación. Su cabello iba enredándose y también le golpeaba el rostro por momentos, pero no le importó, solo existía ese dolor en el pecho y el viento sobre él, nada más.

A lo mejor ese dolor era un presentimiento.

Reaccionó al abrir los ojos y descubrir que su parada estaba cerca. Se levantó y anunció que bajaba. Descendió del vehículo y se echó a andar, con la mirada clavada en el piso.

Ya frente a la fachada de la empresa dudó un poco si entrar o no. Bien podía excusarse y faltar, Levi entendería mejor que nadie a qué se debía su ausencia, pero decidió no hacerlo. No era ningún cobarde, debía tomar al toro por las astas. Enfrentaría con valor a Levi y le aclararía las cosas.

Reunió valor, sí, pero este se esfumó por completo cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina de presidencia.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, muy despacio, asomó la cabeza y, al no ver a nadie, suspiró. Ingresó por completo y fue, casi corriendo, a ocultarse tras una pila de papeles relacionados con el informe para la junta. De todos modos tenía que seguir avanzando, la junta era en apenas una semana y se sentía muy atrasado.

Le habían explicado que a la junta asistían todos los accionistas, muchos de los cuales estaban viajando o trabajando en alguna otra cosa, por lo que se daban un tiempo para asistir y ver en qué estado se encontraba la empresa. Ese día sería crucial para Eren, ahí probaría su valía como profesional, además de que conocería a muchas personas y quería causarles una buena impresión.

Comenzó a leer algunos informes y se ensimismó tanto en estos que ni se dio cuenta de que la hora en que acostumbraban llegar los demás trabajadores se aproximaba, por lo que pegó un brinco cuando la puerta de la "cueva" se abrió, llevándose uno de los sustos más terribles de su vida. A modo de serenarse llevó una de sus manos al pecho y se dio pequeños golpes. Volvió a dar un brinco al ver a quién tenía al frente.

– ¿Por qué has venido tan temprano? Parece que has estado mucho rato aquí, veo muchos papeles rodeándote, mocosa.

Había pensado, mientras subía por el ascensor y recorría el pasillo hacia la oficina, en qué iba a decirle a su jefe cuando lo tuviera al frente. Había pensado también en cómo iba a decírselo, el tono de voz, qué tan firmes serían sus palabras y hasta la expresión que debía tener su rostro.

Una cosa es pensar algo y otra muy distinta llevarla a cabo. Eren se quedó en blanco.

– ¿No piensas contestar?

Levi tenía las manos en los bolsillos, se había quitado el saco y las mangas de su camisa estaban recogidas hasta sus codos. Estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y observaba detenidamente el rostro de su secretaria.

Por fin, Eren salió de su trance y, sin quitar la vista de sus archivos, respondió.

– Sucede, señor, que el trabajo está acumulado y decidí venir más temprano para avanzarlo... Ya tenía un par de cosas listas, sin embargo usted y el señor Smith se niegan a entregarme los informes sobre los proveedores y los contratos con ellos. Sin eso no puedo terminar. Me gustaría mucho que me los den de una vez, así podremos revisar bien mi trabajo final para poder corregirlo y-

– Serena.

Levi se acercó y le tomó de la barbilla. Eren se quedó de piedra, pero a tiempo clavó los ojos en un librero para evitar ver directamente a Levi.

– Mírame.

No podía, sabía que si lo hacía perdería toda la determinación que traía consigo desde la noche. Volvió a reunir valor y se liberó del agarre.

– Señor, no quiero ser grosera ni nada parecido, pero debo pedirle que me deje sola.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque no estoy dispuesta a seguirle el juego.

– Crees que lo que te dije ayer fue un juego. Ya veo.

– No lo creo, estoy segura. Ahora, por favor, pongámonos a trabajar que para eso soy su secretaria y usted mi empleador. Hagamos de cuentas que lo de ayer no pasó y continuemos como íbamos. Como le decía, quisiera los informes sobre los proveedores...

Levi no oía lo que le decía. Más bien no lo creía. Por primera vez en su vida una "mujer" lo estaba rechazando. Estaba herido en su orgullo, aun más porque esperaba que, al ser tan fea, esté brincando en una pata al descubrir que un hombre como él se estaba interesando en ella. Haciendo caso omiso a lo que le decía sobre el trabajo, la cortó abruptamente.

– ¿Me rechazas porque ya tienes a otro?

– ¿Eh? ¿Otro? No entiendo... Señor, le decía que quisiera los inf-

– ¡Te estoy hablando de otro hombre, mocosa de mierda! – golpeó el escritorio con ambas manos.

Eren se asustó. Sí había visto así a su jefe antes, pero nunca le había hablado así, solo hacía eso con Petra. Molesto porque no esperaba un trato tan malo sin motivos aparentes, su orgullo habló por él

– Mi vida privada no le incumbe, por algo es privada.

Levi no podía con tanta cólera. Eren lo miraba directo a los ojos, desafiante. Había acumulado muchísimo valor tras sentirse maltratado sin razón.

En un movimiento rápido, Levi cerró la puerta de la pequeña oficina con seguro y volvió a donde estaba, frente a Eren. Se agachó y tomó su nuca, forzándolo a besarlo. Este abrió los ojos como platos y temió volver a caer y corresponder el beso.

Lo empujó con fuerza, liberándose de su agarre. Levi lo miraba atónito. Eren se puso de pie y, con los ojos llorosos, habló

– ¡Para usted puede ser muy divertido ver cómo reacciona la pobre secretaria frente al acoso de su superior, pero a mí no me hace ni pizca de gracia! – metió rápidamente sus manos entre los cajones y sacó lo que buscaba. – ¡Si quiere jugar con alguien puedo llamar a una de las miles de mujeres que tiene en su puta agenda, a mí no me joda!

Levi, que no terminaba de creerse lo ocurrido, procuró controlarse y habló, llevándose una mano a su sien y frotándola.

– Quiero hablar contigo, cancela todo lo que tengas que hacer en la noche. Saldrás conmigo. Es una orden.

– Fuera de las horas de trabajo no sigo sus órdenes.

– Entonces será antes de la hora de salida. Yo te diré cuándo.

Eren no alcanzó a contestarle alguna negativa porque su jefe salió rápidamente, tirando la puerta.

Nuevamente llegaba la sensación de calor a su pecho. Se acomodó en la silla y pretendió volver a prestar atención a sus documentos, aunque no lo logró. Levi se había quedado en sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hecho una furia, Levi se dirigió al baño para comprobar que no tuviera algún rastro del lápiz labial de Serena. Se vio al espejo, se mojó la cara, se apoyó en el borde del lavamanos y notó que su ceño estaba más fruncido de lo normal.

– Mocosa de mierda... insolente... si no te necesitara ya estarías muerta, maldita jirafa... Iba a ser bueno contigo, pero ahora es personal. Voy a disfrutar cuando te vea enamorada de mí y te deje...

Conteniendo una parte de su rabia, se secó el rostro con un pañuelo y fue a buscar a Erwin.

Con paso apurado, ni notó cuando las secretarias del piso se le quedaron viendo, probablemente por la cara de pocos amigos que se cargaba. Finalmente llegó a su oficina y abrió la puerta de golpe, sobresaltando al rubio que estaba sentado apuntando algunas cosas en un cuaderno. Lo vio de pies a cabeza y supo que algo andaba muy mal al posar su vista en el entrecejo del enano.

– Rayos, me asustaste... ¿Qué ha pasado? – dejó el bolígrafo a un lado y cerró el cuaderno.

Levi cerró la puerta y se apoyó sobre esta. Erwin notó que su amigo vacilaba para responderle.

– Esa jirafa idiota cree que estoy jugando.

– Tiene buena intuición, no es para nada tonta. Realmente me agrada.

– En verdad no estoy de humor para tus bromas ridículas, cejas de mierda.

– Bueno, qué esperas que te diga... No la culpo, a lo largo de las semanas que lleva trabajando te ha cubierto la espalda ayudándote a engañar a Petra más de cinco veces.

– Quizá sea por eso que no me cree. Como sea, incluso me empujó cuando intenté besarla hoy en la mañana.

– ¡La has besado! Creí que solo te ibas a declarar. – dio un par de palmadas para "felicitarlo". – ¿Y cómo fue? – acomodó los codos sobre la mesa y se dedicó a prestarle total atención.

– No me jodas, no pienso entrar en detalles. Ahora vengo aquí a que me digas qué hago para que me crea.

– Yo diría que olvides ese absurdo de enamorarla, parece ser una chica difícil... – agitó una mano, como espantando algunas ideas. – Pero, como sé que insistirás e ignorarás mis sugerencias solo puedo aconsejarte que le hables con el corazón. Llévala hoy a un lugar un poco más romántico y confiésate de nuevo. Deja esa idea idiota de forzarla, eso no va a funcionar por lo que veo. Es como una fierecilla, dando la lucha eh... Oye, ¿y su supuesto novio? ¿Crees que lo dejará por ti? – dijo, apoyando su espalda contra la silla.

Levi frunció el ceño a extremos increíbles.

– Ayer me pidió trabajo para él.

Erwin no pudo evitarlo, se echó a reír tanto como pudo. Se calmó un poco al sentir la mirada asesina de su amigo sobre él.

– Lo siento, lo siento, no me mires así. Entonces el gran Levi Ackerman no puede enamorar a una fea porque esta tiene novio y, para colmo de males, lo quiere tanto que pide trabajo para él... Es de no creerse.

– Te dije que eran novios, esa mocosa me mintió. Que pida trabajo para él no hace más que confirmarlo.

– En eso sí estoy de acuerdo contigo... ¿No te da pena romper una relación tan bonita?

– No, porque es necesario. Una vez que esté enamorada de mí se olvidará por completo de él.

– Y cuando la dejes estará desconsolada... Realmente eres cruel, Levi. Antes no eras tan orgulloso.

– Ahora necesito ser orgulloso y hacer sacrificios para obtener lo que quiero.

– Bien, bien, entiendo. Ya que ya terminé de ser tu consejero, ¿hay algo más que quieras decirme?

– Esa jirafa está jodiéndome con lo de los contratos y la información de los proveedores. Tengo que actuar rápido.

– Eso sí me incumbe y preocupa. Si nos descubren ahora yo también estoy hundido hasta el cuello. Que no pase de hoy convencerla de que estás interesado, no vayas a hacer alguna idiotez.

– No pienso hacerlo, de eso depende mi futuro. Me voy, ya he estado mucho rato aquí.

Ya solo, Erwin pensó en voz alta.

– Todo esto va a acabar muy mal, Levi. Que conste que te lo advertí muchas veces... Pero, al final fue tu decisión, yo no pienso entrometerme ni advertirte más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hoy, tras haberme besado la noche anterior, el señor Ackerman ha vuelto a hacerlo. No puedo negar que me gusta que lo haga, se siente bien tenerlo tan cerca, incluso aunque fue a la fuerza, pero está mal.

No me gusta nada la idea de ser la causa de la ruptura de una pareja... Por muy mal que se lleven, no quiero que terminen porque yo me metí entre ellos. Me siento mal porque, por un momento, me dejé llevar y fui partícipe de esa traición.

Además, el señor dice que me ama, pero eso no puede ser cierto. No puede ser porque yo no soy yo. Yo no soy Serena, soy Eren... Y si en verdad ama a Serena, quisiera volverme Serena y que me ame a mí... Me encantaría que me ame a mí... Pero no puede ser, él estaba bebido y muy confundido por quién sabe qué cosas, no es cierto que ame a Serena.

Me bastaba con sentir su presencia todos los días de trabajo, con eso era tan feliz... Pero tras ese beso todo ha cambiado. Ahora ya no siento que pueda conformarme, por muy egoísta que suene.

Quisiera renunciar también, pero es imposible. Si lo hiciera los únicos perjudicados serían mis padres y ya está por terminarse el mes, necesito con urgencia el dinero. Pero no son solo mis padres... Si me voy ya no podré verlo y sé que por eso sufriría mucho...

Ahora tengo miedo, me ha citado para más tarde, antes de las horas de salida. Ni siquiera imagino con qué pretexto vamos a salir juntos. Al menos la señorita Petra ya no me está haciendo escenas. Me ha declarado la guerra, sí, pero porque cree que apaño las salidas clandestinas de su novio – lo cual en realidad sí es cierto – ya no me ve como rival porque "no estoy a su altura".

He estado evitándolo todo el día, no he salido para nada y él no ha estado mucho por aquí. Incluso he esperado bastante rato para poder salir a almorzar porque no quería cruzármelo.

¿Alguien que traiciona a su novia es capaz de amar a alguien como Serena? Tengo mis dudas y bien fundamentadas. Para empezar, por qué un hombre como él se fijaría en alguien como ella, eso no tiene sentido.

* * *

– Serena, coge tus cosas y vámonos.

Levi ha entrado abruptamente a mi oficina y me he asustado. No queda otra opción, debo ir con él. El reloj de mi computadora indica que son poco más de las seis de la tarde, así que siguen siendo horas laborales.

Salimos de la oficina y todas las chicas se me quedaron viendo, solo me ponen más nervioso. Le pido un momento a mi jefe para acercarme, por lo menos a Sasha, y decir que no voy a irme a casa con ellas. Él sigue avanzando, adelantándose hasta el ascensor.

– Sasha, parece que ha surgido un imprevisto y debo acompañar al señor Ackerman, no podré irme con ustedes. Lo siento...

– Tranquila, si es por trabajo no tienes de otra, ¿cierto? Yo les cuento a las demás.

Le agradecí y le di alcance a Levi. Tomamos el ascensor, tardó un poco. Subimos y el silencio se hizo presente. No fue demasiado el tiempo que permanecimos ahí, afortunadamente.

Ya en recepción, Historia se me ha quedado mirando, por lo que le dije adiós con la mano y una mueca que decía "después". Ella solo me sonríe, como siempre.

Fuimos al estacionamiento y al llegar a su auto, para mi sorpresa, me ha abierto la puerta. Qué diferencia con el Levi de la mañana, que hasta me gritó sin motivo alguno. Pero lo malo de esa amabilidad es que me estoy poniendo rojo y voy a tener que ir a su lado, cuando mi intención era ir en el asiento de atrás. Ha visto mi duda, me ha lanzado una mirada muy seria, así que no me queda otra opción, tengo que subir. Luego sube él, sin decirme nada.

Quizá para romper esta tensión debería... ¿poner música? Imposible, nunca he estado cerca al estéreo de un auto como este, así que lo más probable es que termine toqueteando cualquier botón y echando a perder al aparato. No quiero contraer más deudas por ahora, eso es seguro.

Estuve pensando y mirando tanto el estéreo que ni sé ya dónde estamos. Veo muchos árboles, pero nada más. No es que conozca muy bien Francia tampoco, así que igual, a donde vaya, me sentiré perdido. Súbitamente hemos frenado y el ambiente es el mismo de hace un rato, muchos árboles y nada más.

– Serena, baja. – por fin voltea a mirarme, todo el camino mantuvo la vista al frente. Eso es bueno, es un conductor responsable.

Bajo y me doy cuenta de que es una especie de parque. Me he quedado al lado del auto, esperando que diga algo más. Estoy muy nervioso, quizá por eso he empezado a toquetear el auto. Él se ha sentado al frente de su vehículo, como siempre con los brazos cruzados.

– Ven acá. Hemos venido para hablar, así que acércate, mocosa.

Debería ser ilegal tener una voz tan bonita. Incluso cuando me dice mocosa suena bien... Nunca me dice mocosa de forma despectiva, es su manera de tratarme y en cierta forma lo acepto.

Con cierto recelo me he acercado y también me siento sobre el auto, no muy cerca, tengo miedo. Ha debido ver mi desconfianza, porque ha terminado acercándose a mí con un saltito. Qué guapo, a pesar de que es tan pequeñito. Fácilmente le llevo media cabeza e incluso un poco más.

– No me tengas miedo, no pienso forzarte como en la mañana. – gira su rostro para poder verme mejor, pero prefiero evitarlo y miro mis manos.

– No le tengo miedo, es que creo que esta conversación no tiene mucho sentido. Creí que en la mañana había quedado todo claro. – si me mantengo firme desistirá, además de que me estoy poniendo orgulloso y sé que eso le molesta.

– Si no tuvieras miedo me verías a los ojos. Hazlo.

Tenía que decirlo. Creí, ingenuamente, que si me mostraba renuente se iba a cansar. Parece que sabe leerme muy bien o, como siempre me han dicho, mis emociones son muy transparentes y de inmediato mi rostro me delata.

– Señor, esto no tiene sentido. Le prometo por lo más sagrado que no pienso contarle a nadie el error que cometió ayer, así que tranquilo.

– ¿Crees que lo de ayer fue un error? – ¿en serio? Esa pregunta es estúpida.

– Por supuesto, usted estaba un poquito tomado, sumándole que la música era muy alborotada y el ambiente oscuro probablemente en conjunto todo eso terminó por abrumarlo y lo llevó a hacer... eso.

– Cierra la boca, es mi turno de hablar.

Tomó algo de aire y comenzó.

– Mocosa, lo que te dije ayer no es para nada una mentira. Entiendo que no me creas, mis antecedentes me condenan y tú mejor que nadie sabes eso, pero puedo asegurarte que mis sentimientos por ti son completamente sinceros. Quise que viniéramos aquí porque la noche es muy bonita, especialmente en un lugar oscuro como este, rodeado de árboles. Lamento haberte forzado en la mañana, es solo que creí que no me aceptabas porque ya tenías novio.

Honestamente no sé qué pensar. Suena tan diferente del Levi de todos los días... Es decir, el Levi que conozco no se tomaría la molestia de venir hasta aquí, un lugar "romántico" con la noche y todas esas cursilerías para tomarme el pelo... ¿o sí? ¿Y qué es eso de que tengo novio? ¿De dónde ha salido eso?

– ¿Novio? Pero señor, yo le dije ese otro día que no tenía a nadie...

Nuevamente me lanza esa mirada horrible...

– Si no tienes novio, ¿por qué me rechazaste en la mañana? En ese momento no me lo negaste, solo dijiste que tu vida privada no era algo de mi incumbencia.

– Porque en verdad creo que mi vida privada es una cosa y la laboral otra. Incluso si tuviera pareja no afectaría mi desempeño en el trabajo... Espere, ¿es eso lo que le preocupa?

– No seas ridícula, te lo estoy preguntando porque cuando demuestro interés por ti me rechazas, no encuentro otra razón. – este tipo sabe lo bueno que está, la vanidad hasta puede olerse en el ambiente.

– Señor, esto no está bien. Incluso si sus sentimientos fueran sinceros está la señorita Petra...

– ¿Debo entender eso como que sí has considerado lo que te he dicho y por eso te sientes mal por Petra?

Yo y mi gran boca. Aunque no he sido muy claro, no entiendo cómo supone que sí he pensado en lo que me ha dicho.

– N-no es eso, es que temo que se entere del error que cometió conmigo y vaya a hacer algo para que me echen...

– Serena, estoy perdiendo la paciencia. Ya te dije que no fue un error, lo que siento por ti es verdadero. Lo cierto es que mi relación con Petra no funciona.

– Dígamelo a mí, esa pobre mujer no puede tener más cuernos solo porque la frente no le alcanza...

Él... ha sonreído... No lo puedo creer... Calma, Eren, mantente firme.

– Como le decía, soy muy consciente de que las cosas entre ustedes no están bien...

– ¿Y si lo sabes por qué te rehúsas a estar conmigo?

– Porque yo no soy tan idiota como las mujeres con las que se pierde.

– ...

– ...

– Serena.

– Dígame.

– Te amo.

No.

No, por favor... ¿Hay alguien en el mundo que pueda resistir que le digan algo así?

– No puede esperar que crea que me ama teniendo a tantas mujeres bonitas con las que salir. No puede esperar que le crea si sigue de novio con la señorita Petra. Para empezar, ¿por qué yo?

Guardó silencio un momento y llevó la vista al frente. Luego me respondió.

– Eres la única que me ha mostrado lealtad, la única que parece ser sincera siempre, cuando te necesité siempre estuviste ahí. En el poco tiempo que te conozco has sido quien mejor se ha portado conmigo sin siquiera conocerme.

Puedo entender eso. Es exactamente como me siento con respecto a él...

Me he quedado pensando un rato, sus palabras me han llegado... ¿qué debería hacer? Las dudas me están matando, pero no puedo negar lo evidente: lo amo. Lo amo tanto...

– Serena, mírame.

– No quiero, señor. Quiero irme. No me gusta aquí, hace frío y se hace tarde, se acaban las horas laborales y ya no tendré que obedecerle...

Me tomó con cuidado de la barbilla, giró mi rostro para verlo a la cara...

Y volvió a pasar.

Se acercó con cuidado y me besó, despacio, con ¿cariño?, ¿delicadeza?

Ahora mismo pueden decirme que soy malo, que hago mal haciendo que traicione a la señorita Petra, que no es lo correcto. Sobre todo que le estoy mintiendo.

¿Qué importa? Yo estoy feliz.

– Voy a contarte un secreto y quiero que lo guardes muy bien, porque confío en ti te lo voy a decir. Es algo que ni la misma Petra sabe. – me lo dice muy cerca, su aliento llega a mis labios.

Yo ahora no puedo decir nada, soy tan feliz... Solo he movido la cabeza para que continúe.

– Aunque no lo creas tengo un sueño. Quiero poner un negocio por mí mismo, sin necesidad del dinero de mis padres. Cuando terminé la universidad quise independizarme, pero mi padre hizo hasta lo imposible para que termine trabajando en su empresa. Yo no quería, pero no tuve otra opción, siempre me vieron como el "heredero". Incluso ser novio de Petra es idea de ellos. Me hice presidente y me resigné a dedicarme solo a eso, pero entonces vi algo, una oportunidad para mí. No es que me guste, pero debo hacerlo: voy a sobrefacturar los contratos para conseguir lo suficiente para montar mi negocio.

¡¿Sobrefacturar?! ¡Está loco, eso es robar!

– No te asustes, no es que me agrade hacerlo, pero es necesario... – su pulgar acaricia mi barbilla – Quiero algo que sea mío, Serena, solo mío. Una vez que consiga lo que quiero seré libre y dejaré a Petra, así que espérame, por favor... Pero para eso necesito que me ayudes, es algo que solo tú puedes hacer. Si me ayudas a disimular y en los informes pones lo que yo te pida no correré riesgo y será más pronto y más fácil que consiga mi objetivo. Ayúdame, Serena. Una vez que todo esto termine podremos estar juntos, sin restricciones.

Tiene mi rostro entre sus manos y con las yemas de sus dedos me acaricia las mejillas despacio, con cuidado... No sé qué pensar. Está mal, definitivamente mal, sobrefacturar es algo arriesgado y si lo descubren podrían meterlo preso. No conozco a su padre, pero dudo que se ensañe con su propio hijo... Si lo ayudo contribuiría a que Levi sea feliz, y eso es lo único que quiero, que sea feliz... Quizá me arrepienta luego, pero verlo feliz vale la pena, totalmente.

Quiero creer en él. Voy a creerle.

– Está bien, voy a ayudarle. Solo quiero que tenga cuidado y no se meta en nada extraño, eso sería problemático... Supongo que por eso aún no me entregan los contratos con los proveedores... ¿Quiere que empiece con el informe de esta junta?

– Me ayudaría mucho que lo hagas, Serena. Gracias.

No me mire más, si lo hace voy a creer eso de que me quiere...

– Se hace tarde, hace frío. Vámonos, señor.

Me abre la puerta de nuevo y subo al auto. Me coloco el cinturón y me apoyo completamente en el asiento, estoy algo abrumado. Él sube y me queda viendo.

– ¿Tienes frío?

– Un poco, aquí adentro ya no tanto.

– Eso hay que arreglarlo.

Se acercó y volvió a besarme, igual que hace rato, con delicadeza.

Hágame entrar en calor por el resto de mi vida.

– No me has respondido si correspondes o no a mi amor.

Ahora mismo debo estar muy rojo. Lo ha visto y parece algo divertido. Al igual que ayer me quita los lentes despacio y se queda mirándome directo a los ojos.

– Quítate esto más seguido. Bien, ¿qué respondes?

– Voy a creer en usted. Voy a aceptar sus sentimientos.

Ha sonreído de lado y entornado los ojos, ahora está abrazándome.

Vuelve a besarme y ahora sí, sin importar si le hago daño a alguien, correspondo como puedo. Puedo pasarme así el resto de mi vida, con él cerca de mí, sintiendo su calidez, su olor, la suavidad de su piel...

Nos quedamos un rato más ahí, sentados, besándonos. Cuando tomé conciencia de la hora le pedí que me lleve hasta la parada de autobús. No quiero que vea donde vivo, creerá que soy un delincuente. Durante el camino tomó mi mano y no la soltó, manejó solo con la otra.

Gracias, Levi, por hacerme feliz, aunque sea por un momento.

.

.

**Continuará**

.

.

**N.A: ;-; aunque no lo crean me dolió escribir este capítulo... el amor, el amor ;-;**

**No odien a Levi, ya algunos entenderán por qué es así u.u (ES EN SERIO, NO LO ODIEN PORQUE SHO LO HAMO *llora*)**

**Quisiera aprovechar para comentar que este capítulo lo escribí pensando y escuchando la canción Bang Bang de Nancy Sinatra, la recomiendo mucho. Es una de las canciones que utilizaré para el fic, ya sea citándola o no sé, de alguna forma la meteré xD entre otras que con el tiempo pondré. NO PIENSEN QUE MATARÉ A ALGUIEN, POR FAVOR, LA CANCIÓN TIENE UN SIGNIFICADO BONITO PARA MÍ, ES POR ESO.**

**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización ;)**


	8. Valor

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia.**

**N.A: Dije que iba a estar el sábado pero mañana quizá no entre a la pc así que lo subo hoy :D este es un capítulo corto pero se debe a que le daré mayor relevancia al siguiente, espero comprendan n_n **

**CAPÍTULO OCTAVO**

**VALOR**

.

.

_Laisse tomber les filles_

_Laisse tomber les filles_

_Un joir c'est toi qu'on laissera_

_(Pasa de las chicas_

_Pasa de las chicas_

_Un día es de ti de quien pasarán)_

_._

_._

– ¡Hola, Eren! Hoy sí has llegado más temprano que ayer. Me asusté mucho cuando desperté y no estabas por ningún lado... ¿Saliste antes porque se te está amontonando el trabajo? – Armin, viendo a su amigo en el marco de la puerta, comenzó a interrogarlo.

– Sí, es por eso. No quería levantarte muy temprano, así que solo me fui. – entró a la casa y fue directo a la cocina para prepararse algo de cenar.

– Eren.

– Dime.

– A ti te está pasando algo.

Definitivamente le estaba pasando algo. Lo acompañó hasta la cocina y vio que Eren tenía en la cara una sonrisa casi estúpida y la vista perdida.

– No es nada, Armin. Estoy algo cansado, en el trabajo me vieron así y me dejaron salir antes, por eso llegué un poco temprano, es todo. – dijo, agarrando un pan y untándole mayonesa.

– ¿Estás diciéndome que te vieron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y por eso te dejaron salir?

– ¿Qué sonrisa? Yo estoy igual... – a su pan le agregó una lonja de jamón, una hoja de lechuga, dos rodajas de tomate y finalizó con otra rebanada de pan.

– Eren, mírate en el espejo. Algo muy bueno debe estar pasándote. Me gustaría que me cuentes, creo que soy tu amigo y merezco saberlo... – hizo un leve puchero, resentido por no saber lo que estaba pasando.

El castaño dudó un poco. En verdad eran amigos muy cercanos, merecía saber lo que había ocurrido. Quizá no todo, pero al menos lo más importante. Dejó su sándwich en un plato y, sin borrar su sonrisa, dijo.

– Me he enamorado... Y me siento muy contento... – la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó aun más a medida que confesaba lo que sentía y suspiró como si fuera la persona más enamorada.

Armin se quedó en shock. Apenas el día anterior le había dicho a su amigo que no estaba mal enamorarse, pero tampoco se esperó que en apenas veinticuatro horas llegará con una noticia semejante. A su mente llegaron innumerables dudas, producto de su mente analítica.

– Espera un poco... – hizo una señal de pare con la mano derecha, quedándose parado pero apoyándose en una pared. – ¿De quién te enamoraste? ¿De dónde es o dónde la conociste?

La palabra mágica. De dónde "la" conociste.

– Armin, no quiero que te vayas a enojar... Pero siento que me he enamorado de mi jefe... – lo dijo con mucho temor, temiendo una respuesta furiosa del rubio. – Escucha, sé que es extraño... Es decir, nunca antes me había gustado alguien, ni siquiera me había sentido atraído, pero ahora... No sé, se siente tan bien poder verlo los días de trabajo, poder estar cerca de él, ayudarlo y hacerlo feliz... aunque sea un poquito y solo por mi eficiencia en el trabajo... Es una persona fría, pero a su manera es cálido conmigo. Sé que se siente solo aunque esté rodeado de gente y eso no me gusta... Quiero que sea feliz, solo eso...

Eren dijo todo aquello con un brillo particular en los ojos, el cual, a pesar de que aún llevaba puestos los enormes lentes, no pasó desapercibido por Armin.

– No sé cómo ni con qué tiempo, pero realmente te has enamorado... Lo que dices es tan puro y bonito... ¿Desde cuándo te sientes así?

– Realmente no lo sé. Todo empezó porque me defendió de su novia. Ella me trataba mal sin motivo alguno, me odiaba y yo no le había hecho nada. Luego empezó a confiarme más responsabilidades, me trataba diferente que a su novia, con ella era bastante distante. Me sonrojaba cuando lo veía y pensaba en él todo el día. Luego me acostumbré a que sea amable conmigo y me di cuenta de que no quería pasar un día sin sentir su presencia. – bajó un poco la vista, lo que estaba diciendo con respecto a sus sentimientos le resultaba un poco vergonzoso.

– Oye, ¿tiene novia? Eso quiere decir que no podría corresponderte... Es decir, si te gusta ese hombre eres homosexual, si él tiene novia es heterosexual...

– No es que él sepa que soy hombre tampoco... él cree que soy mujer... – se rascó un poco la nuca. Sabía que lo que decía irritaría a Armin.

– ¿Estás insinuando que eres capaz de mentirle para al menos tener una posibilidad con él?

No respondió. Estaba tan feliz por el beso y la declaración de amor que su mente había procurado alejar la culpa: estaba mintiéndole a la persona que aseguraba amar.

Siempre pensó que si amaba a alguien sería transparente, completamente sincero, pero la situación se había puesto en su contra. Podía ser egoísta, disfrutar de ese amor y continuar con la mentira, por lo menos por un tiempo, así podría ver y corroborar que lo que Levi afirmaba sentir era sincero.

No quería, por lo menos por un rato, angustiarse por eso. Quería sumirse en la repentina felicidad proporcionada por la manifestación de ese cariño, disfrutar de esa nueva sensación, recordar los besos y el abrazo, el contacto que pensó jamás tendría con su amor que, hasta esa noche, creyó imposible. Prefirió mentir.

– No pienso confesarle mis sentimientos, Armin. Será un secreto entre nosotros dos, ¿de acuerdo? Sería problemático si lo hiciera, tendría que renunciar y eso no nos conviene para nada. Ya está cerca el fin de mes, no falta nada. Estoy contento porque voy a cobrar... – entonces recordó oportunamente un detalle importantísimo y lo aprovechó para desviar el tema de conversación. – ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Ayer llegué tan cansado que no alcancé a contarte que me ascendieron, ¡ya no soy secretaria, soy asistente de presidencia! – dijo, llevando una mano a su corazón y haciendo un puño en señal de orgullo.

Armin supo que estaba cambiando el tema, pero prefirió no decírselo, de todos modos estaba muy contento por ese asunto del ascenso. Confiaba en que algún día Eren le contara toda esa historia de su supuesto primer enamoramiento con detalle, sería paciente con él.

– ¡Es excelente! Estoy muy seguro de que con eso les daremos una muy buena parte a esos sujetos. Si te pagan bien puede que nos deshagamos de esa deuda muchísimo antes de lo planeado... ¿No te pone contento pensar en eso, Eren? – se acercó despacio, lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó de la cocina, no sin antes tomar el sándwich con el plato en que estaba.

– Oye, espera, no me jales... – se sentaron en el sofá y Armin le puso el sándwich frente a la boca, obligándolo a comer. – Si me atraganto quedará en tu conciencia... – comenzó a darle algunos bocados. – Y por supuesto que me siento feliz, lo que más quiero es liberarlos pronto. En unos días esos tipos nos contactarán para decirnos dónde buscarlos, hay que estar preparados, ojalá llamen cuando esté alguno de los dos en casa... Oye, ¿crees que debo darles todo mi sueldo o debo guardar aunque sea un poco?

– Yo diría que guardes una parte, aunque no sea mucho. Un día de estos podríamos necesitar algo de efectivo, o también podríamos ahorrar para preparar alguna cosa, una celebración o algo para recibir a tus padres una vez los hayan liberado, eso sería muy bonito...

Se miraron un rato y sonrieron. Tenían tanta esperanza y tantas ganas de acabar con sus pesares.

– En verdad sería bonito... Ya no puedo esperar para tenerlos conmigo... Un año se me hace demasiado, voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para conseguirlo mucho antes. – terminó su cena y se limpió un poco la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano. – Vamos a dormir, mañana sí que estaré ocupado con el informe que hasta ahora no termino, debo llegar temprano.

Se levantaron, Eren se fue a la cocina a dejar el plato y Armin se despidió con la mano, deseándole buenas noches.

Ya en la soledad de su habitación y tras haberse cambiado para dormir, Eren abrazó con fuerza la almohada pensando en Levi.

Esa noche durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Por la mañana, muy descansado por lo feliz que fue su sueño, se levantó temprano. Fue al baño para arreglarse el maquillaje, los lentes y la peluca además de vestirse. Tomó un vaso de leche y cogió unas rebanadas de pan, les añadió jamón y lo engulló todo muy rápido, quería llegar pronto a la oficina.

Mentiría si dijera que mostraba tanto afán en llegar solo por la preocupación del trabajo acumulado, lo cierto es que quería ver a Levi. Tomó su cartera, unas carpetas que contenían información necesaria para su trabajo, su diario y partió, nuevamente sin despedirse de Armin.

Ya en el bus que lo llevaría a su trabajo, se dejó llevar por la sensación del viento en su rostro, solo que esta vez no sintió ningún dolor en el pecho. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por tanta emoción. Sabía que estaba mal mentirle a Levi y hacerle creer que era mujer, pero se lo diría con el tiempo. Era tan feliz que quería disfrutarlo aunque sea un poco más.

Llegó y de inmediato se encerró en su "cueva". Podía estar muy enamorado, pero no por eso descuidaría su trabajo ni su objetivo de liberar lo más pronto posible a sus padres. Pero, primero tenía que hacer algo muy importante, igual había llegado temprano y tenía algunos minutos.

* * *

Ayer Levi me volvió a decir que me ama... Yo no puedo estar más contento.

Quizá esté mal, le estoy haciendo daño a la señorita Petra y ahora mismo le estoy mintiendo a Levi porque cree que soy una chica. Pero he sido muy infeliz todo este tiempo, nunca antes me había enamorado y ahora que lo he hecho parecen corresponderme... Podrá ser muy egoísta, pero quiero sentirme amado al menos por un tiempo, luego le diré la verdad.

Es probable que entonces me rechace y me pida que me aleje de él, pero creo que no me importará. Me basta con tenerlo para mí por ahora... Me conformo con solo un poco de su amor.

* * *

Luego de escribir, cerró el cuaderno y lo guardó con cuidado en el último cajón del escritorio. Le echó llave y retomó su trabajo.

En realidad no le faltaba demasiado, pero tenía que revisar los contratos con los proveedores y, dependiendo del acuerdo al que haya llegado Levi con ellos, tendría que arreglar todo para que los demás accionistas no descubran el robo. No sería muy difícil pero no quería confiarse tampoco. El más mínimo desequilibrio y todo el plan se vendría abajo.

– ¿Si me lo hubiera pedido directamente hubiera aceptado?... Quizá sí, con tal de hacerlo feliz... de todos modos ya decidí... ¿Cuándo empezarán a llegar los accionistas? – pensaba en voz alta, y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sobresaltó.

Una mujer con ropa informal de cabello castaño oscuro sujetado en una coleta y con lentes se le acercó con una enorme sonrisa.

– ¡Ho~la! Tú debes ser... Serena, ¿cierto? La pobre infeliz que está bajo el yugo de ese ser inhumano llamado Levi, el enanín. Incluso así sentada pareces ser bastante alta, ¿no te odia solo porque eres de ese tamaño? Has de saber que ese enano odia todo aquello que sea más alto que él, así que imagínate, odia a casi todo lo que hay en el mundo... Si te trata mal ya sabes, solo te tiene envidia. – le guiñó un ojo y sonrió, pero su expresión cambió a una de sufrimiento de un momento a otro. Se sobó la nuca y giró su rostro descubriendo la razón de su dolor

Levi había ingresado, lanzándole con gran puntería un bolígrafo a la extraña mujer.

– ¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Hanji? ¿Qué ideas le estás metiendo a la mocosa? – como acostumbraba hacer, se apoyó de brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta.

– ¿Yo? ¿Meterle ideas? ¡Me ofendes, Levi! Yo sería in-ca-paz de algo semejante. – fingió sufrir por sus palabras, llevándose una mano al pecho – Simplemente le di información valiosa para que sobreviva a la convivencia diaria contigo.

– Vete a la mierda, ya lleva casi un mes aquí y no ha tenido queja alguna.

– En realidad, me gustaría que me dé lo que le pedí el otro día, ya sabe... "ese" informe... – por fin intervino Eren, captando la atención de ambos.

– ¡Lo sabía! ¿Ves que no haces nada bien? Ni siquiera le facilitas el trabajo. No solo tiene que soportar tu mal genio, también tiene que recordarte tus deberes como si fueras un viejo caduco. Oh, pero si eso sí es cierto, ya estás bastante viejo... – se llevó una mano al mentón, como pensando.

– ¡No estoy viejo, cuatro-ojos de mierda! Fuera de aquí, ahora, largo. – chasqueó los dedos para indicarle que lo haga rápido.

– Serena, puede que no lo aparente porque tiene toda la pinta de un vampiro, pero este enano tiene treinta años ¿Ahora me crees cuando te digo que es casi un anciano?

– Te dije que te largues, no me hagas perder la paciencia..

– Se te está yendo el tren, enanito. Deberías casarte pronto con Petra, a ver si eso te quita lo playboy... Ni siquiera sé qué tanto ven en ti las mujeres, para mí no pasas de un enano cascarrabias.

– Suficiente, fuera de aquí, ahora. – la tomó por los hombros y la echó de la oficina a tropezones. Levi estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero en un movimiento rápido Hanji puso un pie, impidiéndoselo, y le habló a Eren.

– Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe, mucho gusto. Nos vemos en la junta de accionistas– lo dijo sonriendo, pero no pudo decir más porque finalmente Levi logró cerrar la puerta.

Hanji golpeó un poco la puerta a modo de reclamo, pero Levi la ignoró.

A Eren la conversación le había resultado muy divertida, le causó gracia ver a su jefe, que usualmente mantenía un semblante imperturbable, tan irritado por las palabras de aquella mujer. Estuvo incluso a punto de reírse, y cuando creyó que no podría contenerse llegó ese comentario.

"Deberías casarte pronto con Petra".

Ya había oído rumores sobre su boda, pero recordarlo le dolía.

Entonces las dudas lo asaltaron.

Esas dudas se reflejaron en su rostro, Levi pudo verlo. Se le acercó un poco, solo hasta estar en la puerta de la "cueva".

– No hagas caso a lo que diga, es una maldita loca.

Sintiendo que había sido extremadamente obvio, Eren enterró la nariz en sus archivos e hizo como que estaba muy concentrado.

– Ahora solo puedo pensar en el informe, señor. Como le recordé hace rato, me gustaría que me dé los contratos cuanto antes...

– ¿A pesar de lo que pasó anoche me dices señor?

– S-sí, porque ahora estamos trabajando. Ayer dijo que tenía un sueño, pero no lo veo hacer nada por cumplirlo. Tráigame lo que le pido para poder ayudarlo... – quiso disimular, pero no pudo. Su presencia seguía provocándole un violento sonrojo.

– ¿Estás molesta por lo que dijo sobre Petra?

Lo descubrió, completamente. Ante eso no pudo decir nada, solo apretó con fuerza los documentos que tenía entre las manos.

– Mentirosa.

Eren nunca se esperó eso. Sorprendido, por fin alzó la vista encontrándose con la de Levi, furiosa. Esperó lo peor, que lo haya descubierto o algo semejante. Tembló.

– ¿Por qué dice eso?

– Porque ayer dijiste que me creías y aceptaste mis sentimientos, pero a la primera provocación o insinuación me demuestras que no me has creído ni una sola palabra. Lo que dijo Hanji te ha jodido, se nota. Te dije que Petra es una pantalla para que mis padres no estén detrás de mí. – se acercó más, llegando al escritorio, y apoyó sus manos en este.

– Sí le creo, pero tenga en cuenta que es peligroso que esté tan cerca de mí... estamos en la oficina, por favor mantenga su distancia, no es prudente... – ante su cercanía volvió la vista a sus papeles, acomodándose los lentes, disimulando lo rojo que estaba.

– ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

– Y-yo no diría eso, solo es que no quiero que nos metamos en líos... Lo acepté, pero no por eso vamos a estar mirándonos y... – de tanta vergüenza que le daba recordarlo ni se atrevió a decir la palabra "besándonos".

– ¿Besándonos?

Estaba rojo, pero tras oír a Levi decir eso se estremeció.

– ¿No quieres que te bese?

Ni siquiera debió contar como pregunta, directamente se le acercó, lo tomó de la nunca y lo besó, despacio. Eren abrió mucho los ojos, pero luego de dejó llevar. Se sentía muy bien, los labios de Levi eran finos y suaves, con ellos tomaba su labio inferior y lo apretaba levemente, succionándolo un poco, para luego hacer lo mismo con el superior. Se asustó un poco cuando sintió una lengua recorrer sus labios, por lo que volvió a abrir los ojos.

– ¿No habías besado a alguien antes de mí? – dijo, separándose un poco, tocando sus narices.

– No creo que sea importante saber eso... Señor, es peligroso, puede venir la señorita Petra... – se encogió en su asiento, sintiéndose muy inexperto.

– Dudo que hoy venga, dijo que iba a visitar a mis padres para charlar un poco sobre la junta del viernes. – se irguió luego de haber estado apoyado en el escritorio. Pensar en Petra le fastidiaba.

– ¡El informe! Tráigame pronto esos papeles, recuerde que tenemos un sueño que cumplir. – tomó conciencia del poco tiempo que le quedaba para terminarlo, se acomodó en la silla y ordenó algunas carpetas.

– Quiero hacerte una pregunta. – volvió a cruzarse e brazos.

– Dígame. – respondió distraídamente, sin soltar sus archivos ni con la vista ni con las manos.

– Dices corresponder mis sentimientos, ¿entonces me amas?

Se detuvo en seco. No se esperaba una pregunta tan directa. Procuró mantener la calma. No podía decirle directamente que lo amaba.

– No sé exactamente qué decirle...

– Tienes dudas ¿Por qué me aceptaste entonces?

– No es que tenga dudas... es que tengo miedo...

– Que tengas miedo implica que dudas de mí.

– Tengo miedo de otras cosas... Quisiera decirle algo, pero me da vergüenza.

– Ayer te conté mi más grande secreto. Habla.

– Es la primera vez que siento que me he enamorado... Nunca antes alguien me había gustado o algo parecido... Sé que suena raro a pesar de mi edad y la verdad es que no sé cómo debería comportarme con esa persona... Tengo miedo de hacer algo inadecuado o que le vaya a disgustar... Ni siquiera sé besar... – a medida que hablaba se iba encogiendo de hombros. Si hubiera estado vestido como hombre se habría visto absolutamente adorable. Vestido como mujer simplemente se veía tímido.

Levi se le quedó viendo algo sorprendido. Suponía que Serena no tenía demasiada experiencia en romances o en aspectos amorosos, atribuyéndoselo a su fealdad, pero lo que le estaba diciendo era casi extremo ¿Qué mujer de su edad ni siquiera sabe besar? Además, ¿no tenía antes como novio a su amigo Armin?

Por otra parte, esa ingenuidad y temor de causarle algún disgusto le había conmovido, aunque se lo negó a sí mismo. Las mujeres que frecuentaba solían ser atrevidas e iban directamente al grano, insinuándosele descaradamente. Forzándose a negarlo, ese sentimiento se transformó por su orgullo: su ego se elevó al pensar que, quizá, fue el primero en besarla, por lo que se atrevió preguntarle.

– ¿Ese día te di tu primer beso?

Dudó un poco, se sintió avergonzado por su absoluta inexperiencia.

– Sí...

Su ego creció hasta alcanzar límites insospechados. Sonrió de lado.

– Cuando pase la junta ¿quieres que salgamos a una cita?

El rostro de Eren se iluminó, le hizo mucha ilusión salir a alguna parte con la persona que le había robado el corazón. Su sonrisa se hizo presente y simplemente asintió.

Levi puso una mano sobre su cabeza, agitando apenas su cabello. Eren se asustó y temió que la peluca se vaya a salir, por lo que alzó la vista y se llevó ambas manos a la falsa cabellera. Al hacerlo bajó la guardia y su jefe le robó un beso.

Fugaz, pero intenso.

Salió de la "cueva", despidiéndose con una mano y dejando a Eren casi como flotando.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– Erwin, quiero hablarte, vamos a almorzar de una vez. – Levi ingresó bruscamente a la oficina del rubio.

– Es raro que me invites... Ah, claro, es por Serena ¿tantas ganas tienes de hablarme de ella? – dijo, con un ligero tono de burla

– No digas idioteces. Contesta, vamos o no.

– No es que tenga otra opción, ahorrarme un almuerzo bien vale soportar tus problemas sentimentales. – se puso de pie y acomodó el traje, alisándolo con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba su maletín.

Salieron con algo de prisa de la empresa y subieron al auto de Erwin. Luego de un rato llegaron a un exclusivo restaurante, elegantemente decorado con motivos marinos. Le entregaron las llaves del auto al portero e ingresaron, siendo recibidos por uno de los meseros con familiaridad, encargándole sus sacos. Los guiaron a una mesa y tomaron asiento.

Revisaron la carta un momento, decidieron pedir mejillones y el mozo partió.

– Bien, ¿cómo ha ido todo? ¿Ya la atrapaste, malvado? – Erwin apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos.

– Por supuesto. Pero debo reconocer que me sirvieron tus consejos, le hablé mirándola a los ojos y dijo que aceptaba mis sentimientos. Al principio estaba renuente, luego le conté de mis planes y pareció comprenderme. No podrás decir que le mentí en todo. – dijo, desdoblando la servilleta que yacía sobre la mesa, poniéndola sobre sus muslos.

– Te dije que ya no iba a advertirte más.

– Lo que me sorprende es que, como dijiste, es completamente inocente. – continuó, ignorando a su acompañante. – Se sonroja bastante cuando la beso y se encoge, como un gato bajo la lluvia, incluso se sintió culpable por Petra. Ah, por cierto, me dijo que le di su primer beso.

Erwin sintió el impulso de recriminarle, pero sabía de antemano que no tendría ningún efecto, Levi estaba obstinado en cumplir sus objetivos. Le dolía un poco que Serena perdiera su primer beso, algo tan valioso, con un hombre que la estaba utilizando. Simplemente guardó silencio.

– Cuando termine la junta, quizá el lunes o este sábado, la llevaré a algún lugar, ¿qué me sugieres? Atinaste con lo de algo romántico, por eso te pregunto.

– Algo igual de romántico, un paseo en auto estaría bien. Luego podrían ir a ver el mar o algo parecido, caminar sobre la arena de la mano... Sería lindo.

– Si tienes tantas ideas no sé por qué sigues soltero.

El mozo volvió, trayendo consigo su pedido. Erwin aprovechó para pensar un poco en lo que le había comentado Levi. Agradecieron y se acomodaron para comer.

– Conozco a alguien que me interesa, pero no sé si me corresponde...

– Ve y dile, te harás más viejo de lo que ya estás y entonces nadie te querrá.

– Lo dices como si fueras joven. Como dice Hanji, pareces un vampiro. No envejeces, pero eso no te quita los treinta años que te cargas.

La conversación pasó a tratar asuntos mínimos ya que quien más hablaba era Erwin, Levi se limitaba a responder mientras disfrutaban de la comida y la música que acompañaba el ambiente. Una vez que terminaron pidieron la cuenta, Levi se hizo cargo y salieron.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finalmente el día ha llegado.

Tengo listo mi informe, uno con las cifras reales y otro para la junta, lo prefiero así por si acaso.

Hasta ahora, de todos los accionistas solo conozco a Levi, Petra, el señor Smith y esa mujer tan agradable llamada Hanji. Me pregunto si de verdad llegarán todos para la junta de hoy. Yo imagino que sí, si tuviera dinero invertido en una empresa me interesaría bastante ver cómo anda. Qué tipo de persona serán... Quizá fríos como Levi o amables como Erwin, quién sabe.

Es un día importante porque al fin demostraré de lo que soy capaz. Me han dicho que estaré presente en la reunión y que incluso vendrá el señor Kenny Ackerman, padre de Levi.

Ahora, en mi cuevita, me estoy mirando un poco al espejo, así al menos puedo intentar verme menos feo de lo que ya estoy.

Levi entra y me hace una señal para que salga. Rayos, me siento avergonzado, me ha pillado con el espejo en la mano... Debo olvidarme de esas tonterías, eso ahora es lo de menos. Lo que importa es la junta.

Nos dirigimos a la sala de reuniones y, antes de entrar, me tomó la mano y la apretó un poco, quizá para mostrarme su apoyo y calmar mis nervios. Si supiera que solo tenerlo a mi lado altera todo en mí...

Ha abierto la puerta, pero primero me soltó. Frente a mí, sentados alrededor de una mesa ovalada, tengo a seis personas que me miran fijamente. A tres de ellos ya los conozco, son Petra, Erwin y Hanji, pero al resto no los había visto en mi vida... Excepto a ese sujeto rubio cenizo, si no me equivoco es un modelo, creo haberlo visto en alguna revista internacional... A su lado está una chica pelirroja, de ojos muy vivos y me sonríe. A la cabeza de la mesa hay un tipo algo viejo, con barba y rostro alargado, pero creo saber quién es.

– Ella es Serena, mi asistente. No estaría mal que se presenten, nunca los ha visto. – mi jefe supo ver lo confundido que me siento.

– Yo soy Isabel Magnolia, fui compañera de Levi en la universidad. – la pelirroja se ha pronunciado manteniendo su alegre sonrisa. – Espero cuides de él.

– Mi nombre es Farlan Church, mucho gusto señorita. – este tipo hasta parece un príncipe, tiene ojos claros y sonríe muy bonito, con razón es modelo... se ha acercado incluso a darme la mano.

En este preciso momento estoy dudando de mi sexualidad. En serio.

Es decir, creí que solo me gustaba Levi, pero veo que la belleza del tal Farlan tampoco me es indiferente ¿Será que soy gay?... Pero también me han parecido bonitas algunas mujeres, como Historia... A lo mejor soy bisexual...

Tomó mi mano con cuidado, ahora que lo veo más detenidamente es un poquito más alto que yo, lo cual ya es bastante teniendo en cuenta que estoy con tacos. Estaba viéndome directamente, pero por un momento su mirada se desvió y se dirigió a Levi, quién sabe por qué...

Iba a sonreírle, pero sentí una mirada horrible sobre mí.

– Cierra la boca y siéntate de una puta vez, Farlan, hay que empezar con esta maldita reunión.

Erwin se ha reído bajito y Hanji ha hecho lo mismo, mientras que el único que no se ha presentado finalmente se pone de pie.

– Kenny Ackerman, ex presidente de esta compañía. Estoy muy interesado en ver el desempeño de mi hijo y el suyo, Serena. – no parece terrible, pero tiene un aire a matón que intimida.

Así que Levi vio frustradas sus aspiraciones porque este hombre se lo impidió de todas las formas posibles. No puedo odiarlo porque no lo conozco, pero tampoco se me hace justo su egoísmo.

El señor Ackerman toma asiento y Levi se sienta entre él y Petra. Yo me quedé al frente, entre el señor Smith y Hanji. Por fin la reunión comienza, es mi momento de mostrar quién es Eren Jeager, mi momento de demostrar que tantos años estudiando rindieron sus frutos.

No los decepcionaré, papá, mamá.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Todo ha salido estupendamente.

He podido expresarme con propiedad y respondí adecuadamente a todo cuanto me preguntaron. En general todo transcurrió tranquilamente, las cifras cuadraban y mi seguridad contagió a todos.

Me ha gustado bastante que me hayan felicitado, no todos, por supuesto, la señorita Petra se limitó a mirarme. Isabel y Hanji se han ganado mi cariño, siempre me sonríen y me tratan bien, casi como si fuéramos amigos. Farlan es bastante amable también, procuró mantenerse a mi lado por si necesitaba algo. Y yo temiendo que vayan a despreciarme, al final del día estoy bastante satisfecho.

No he estado muy cerca de Levi hoy, hemos estado muy atareados pero todo parece volver a la calma. Lo que me preocupa es que de aquí a un tiempo tenemos que empezar a trabajar en un nuevo cosmético para que salga a la venta, tenemos que renovarnos. Eso implicará más engaños, pero todo es por su sueño... Si consigue buenos proveedores para la campaña del nuevo producto ganará una suma importante y estará más cerca de su objetivo. Yo quiero ayudarle a que lo consiga.

Ahora no puedo con la felicidad, pero no es por Levi esta vez. Mañana van a pagarnos y el domingo podré ver a mis padres. Espero que esos matones se contacten conmigo, no puedo esperar más para poder verlos y darles un abrazo... He estado ansiando que llegue ese día, de volver a encontrarme con ellos. Me pregunto cómo estarán, ¿habrán comido bien?, ¿los habrán maltratado? No quiero ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad.

Que sea domingo ya, por favor. Apresúrate, tiempo, corre y haz que llegue ese día.

* * *

La noche cayó. Eren tomó su carterita y se levantó de su silla, estirándose para remover la pereza que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Ya en su casa podría relajarse, darse un baño y dormir apaciblemente. Bostezó ligeramente y la puerta de su "cueva" se abrió.

– Mocosa.

Se avergonzó un poco, Levi lo había visto justo cuando estaba con los brazos en el aire y dando el bostezo. Recuperando la compostura se enderezó y acomodó la ropa.

– Dígame..

– Solo venía a agradecerte y felicitarte por tu trabajo de hoy. Todos se creyeron lo que decía tu informe. – se quedó sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta.

– Fue porque lo avancé anticipadamente. No tiene por qué agradecerme, la verdad lo hago con gusto... – superando la usual timidez que se apoderaba de él cuando tenía a ese hombre al frente, quiso ser algo atrevido diciéndole aquello. Después de todo, no era una jovencita enamorada, era un hombre en edad de conocer el amor, no podía estar simplemente sonrojándose todo el tiempo.

Eso agradó a Levi, por un lado porque lo hacía sentirse importante para ella y porque por fin parecía corresponder realmente a su supuesto amor.

– Más te vale que no hayas olvidado que tendremos una cita. – soltó la puerta, acercándose con cautela.

En realidad sí lo había olvidado, la alegría producida por pensar en el dinero y ayudar a sus padres lo había abstraído de todo.

– Ah... claro que no – se rió nerviosamente. – ¿Cuándo sería la cita?

– Pensé que mañana estaría bien. Podríamos salir un poco antes y te llevaría a algún lugar bonito ¿Tienes alguna idea?

No quería ser atrevido, pero tomó sus palabras como una gran posibilidad.

– Me gustaría ir al mar, ¿sabe? Estando en Alemania, por extraño que suene, nunca fui. La verdad fue porque no tenía dinero ni tiempo para hacerlo, pero si usted decide llevarme estaría muy agradecida. – una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

– Decidido entonces, iremos a ver el mar. Eso tomará unas horas, ¿no te importa?

– No es problema. Ah, por cierto, mañana cobramos, ¿cierto? Antes de salir juntos quisiera parar a hacer unas compras al supermercado.

– Supongo que son tus compras para llenar la nevera, no queda de otra. Está bien, nos daremos un momento, mocosa. – iba a salir, pero recordó algo. – Por cierto, no te acerques a Farlan ni a nadie, no dejes que se te acerquen.

No entendió bien aquello. Había asumido que todo lo que venía de aquel modelo era amabilidad pura, pero Levi parecía ver otra cosa.

No queriendo contrariarlo aceptó.

– Bien, hasta mañana, mocosa. – se volvió a acercar y le dio un pequeño beso para finalmente agitarle un poco el flequillo.

Salió de la "cueva" y Eren sonrió muchísimo más.

Ahora tenía tres motivos para estar feliz: la cita con Levi, poder conocer el mar y finalmente volver a ver a sus padres.

.

.

.

.

**Continuará**

**N.A: Siempre he pensado que Farlan parece un príncipe, tenía que decirlo uwu.**

**En el último capítulo me dejaron reviews que me pusieron bastante contenta. Quiero aprovechar para decir que me encanta que me hagan preguntas. Sucede que es la primera vez que escribo un fic, así que quiero su sincera opinión, me gustaría que me planteen sus dudas o me avisen si no quedó claro algo. Se supone que como escritora debo crear completamente un personaje y a través de lo que escriba ustedes puedan entender por qué actúa de una forma u otra, por eso quiero que me pregunten si quieren entender algo.**

**No quiero decir con esto que si me lo piden voy a variar la trama, eso no va a suceder ¿Por qué? Porque yo publico un capítulo y ya estoy pensando en los dos siguientes por lo menos. **

**Atendiendo a la primera duda que leí, si va a aparecer Mikasa, supongo que quizá alguien más tiene esa duda. Y es que cualquiera dice: "O sea Mercurio nos pone a Farlan e Isabel pero no sale Michoza ¿Qué pedo?" La respuesta es sí, aparecerá, pero más adelante. Digo, Mikasa es indispensable 7w7 **

**Luego me comentaron que el enamoramiento de Eren es muy precipitado y estoy de acuerdo contigo. Siento que me he precipitado un poquito, pero quiero explicar cómo yo he querido concebir a Eren para que se entienda:**

**Eren ha vivido por sí mismo el engaño (por sus padres que fueron traicionados) y siente que su único refugio es Armin, más aun al estar en una tierra extraña. En medio de tanta mentira necesita creer en alguien. Justo aparece Levi que, sabiendo que va a necesitar de Serena, se muestra amable y procura confiar en esta tanto como puede. Eren se enamora de esa imagen que ha creado Levi, su actitud protectora y de que confíe en él a pesar de no conocerlo, no del beso. A tal punto llega esa necesidad de asirse de esa imagen que decide entregarse y confiar también.**

**Nuestro enanito no le cuenta sus ambiciones ni a Petra, de lo cual sacas que es extremadamente reservado, solo le habla de esas cosas a Erwin. Por eso también le jode tanto que Serena le "mienta"; o sea él va y confía en ella (lo de la agenda, por ejemplo), al punto de que al principio evita enamorarla solo para utilizarla, y ella le dice mentiras. Ahí le sale el orgullo y comienza todo. No quisiera que lo odien porque, como habrán visto, es una persona frustrada, por eso se aferra a la posibilidad de realizar su sueño. Levi no es malo, orgulloso y vanidoso sí.**

**Son las notas más largas que he dejado xD si tienen alguna duda más por favor háganlas, yo con gusto responderé. Me gustaría hacerlo de frente a la misma persona que me hace la pregunta por PM, pero no sé por qué solo puedo hacerlo con algunos u.u **

**Muchísimas gracias por leer, en verdad me pone muy feliz que haya alguien que siga esta "adaptación". A propósito de eso, la idea base era esa, pero al final estoy cambiando bastantes cosas. Quizá en el summary deba poner "basado en" y no "adaptación".**

**El próximo capítulo estará para el lunes o martes más o menos y quiero decir que, para mí, es un capítulo especial :'D **

**Nos leemos n_n**


	9. Inmensidad

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia. Declaro también que la canción incluida no es de mi autoría.**

**N.A: Quisiera agradecer a todos los que han sido tan amables dejar algún review :D en serio muchas gracias.**

**En este capítulo voy a incluir una canción que particularmente me encanta, de una vez pongo los créditos por si alguien desea escucharla mientras lee (l****a verdad sí me gustaría que la escuchen, por lo menos cuando la ponga en el fic xD)****. Se llama "Hold tight" y la interpretan "Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick &amp; Tich". Lo sé, el nombre del grupo es algo largo, pero recomiendo absolutamente la canción, es bastante antigua.**

**CAPÍTULO NOVENO**

**INMENSIDAD**

.

.

_Hey moon please forget to fall down _  
_Hey moon don't you go down _

_(Hey luna, por favor olvídate de bajar _  
_Hey luna, no te vayas)_

Northern Downpour - Panic! At the Disco.

.

.

Sábado por la tarde. Aproximadamente las cinco. Eren, contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría, no está muerto de los nervios.

La noche anterior lo estuvo, sí, pero decidió disfrutar plenamente su primera cita. Concluyó, luego de pensar mucho en la proposición de Levi, que los nervios no harían más que echar a perder ese día u opacarían todas las sensaciones que podría experimentar.

Conocer el mar lo emocionaba, no pudo pensar en otra cosa durante todo el día. Afortunadamente, una vez pasada la angustia por la junta, luego de la tormenta llegó la calma. Ese día no hizo demasiado, incluso se le ocurrió asear su "cueva" para que a Levi no vaya a desagradarle entrar ahí.

De alguna forma podría decirse que ese era principalmente su lugar de encuentros. Cada vez que Levi se le acercaba, lo besaba o abrazaba era siempre ahí, protegidos por la oscuridad. Petra no sospecharía nunca de Serena, no la consideraba una rival, pero no se le quitaba de la cabeza que ella encubría a su novio en sus escapadas.

Y es que Petra empezó a notar a Levi algo extraño. Por lo general, sabiendo que la engañaba, notaba que el rechazo a ella era cuestión de apenas un par de días para luego volver a ella, no con amor, pero sí buscando algo estable. Sin embargo, desde hacía aproximadamente una semana ni la buscaba y más bien parecía evitarla de todas las formas posibles. Hitch, su secretaria / espía, que siempre vigilaba con cuidado los movimientos del joven presidente, le había informado que se retiraba temprano, al igual que los demás trabajadores, pero cuando Petra intentaba ubicarlo en su departamento no contestaba. Llegó entonces a la conclusión de que, apenas salía de la empresa, casi huyendo de ella, se iba a ver con otra.

Se le metió entre ceja y ceja la idea de descubrir quién se atrevía a robarle a "su Levi".

Sabía, sin embargo, que eso no sería nada fácil. Primero que nada quería ver cómo evolucionaban las cosas. Quizá a Levi se le pasaría en un par de semanas y volvería a ser el mismo, entonces no haría falta montar toda una investigación. Pero si la cosa se prolongaba tendría que actuar de inmediato, y, de ser necesario, hablaría con la celestina que le facilitaba el camino a la traición a su novio: Serena.

Eren tenía un pañuelo en la boca para que al limpiar su librero el polvo no le irrite ni la nariz ni los ojos. Sostenía en una mano una botella de desinfectante con aroma a lavanda que tomó sin permiso de la oficina de Levi. Siempre recordaría ese perpetuo olor a limpio cuando llegaba a su despacho para trabajar. Su otra mano, cubierta con una franela, iba de derecha a izquierda con fuerza, buscando deshacerse de una mancha oscura en la más alta de las repisas, ocasionada por quién sabe qué.

Estaba ensimismado en borrarla por completo, viéndola incluso con resentimiento y enojo porque se negaba a desaparecer, por lo que no sintió cuando Levi apareció. Estaba de puntitas, frunciendo el ceño y maldiciendo por lo bajo a la maldita mancha

– ¿Piensas tener una cita conmigo así como estás?

Eren se asustó tanto que casi cae sentado en el frío suelo. Agitó los brazos y alcanzó a equilibrarse.

– No es eso, pasa que este lugar necesita ser aseado y creí que a usted no le gustaría pasar rato aquí si sigue sucio... Es que a usted le gusta tanto que todo esté tan limpio y ordenado que me sentí mal porque aquí es oscuro y no es muy pulcro que digamos, y a pesar de eso entra a verme... – dijo, quitándose el pañuelo de la boca con cuidado, desanudándolo de su nuca.

Levi estuvo a punto de sonreír por su consideración, pero no lo hizo. Esa "mocosa" era bastante tierna.

– Si me pareciera realmente desagradable pasar tiempo aquí ya te lo habría dicho, para eso soy muy directo y creo que ya debes saberlo. Deja esas cosas... MI desinfectante y ese trapo y alístate, tenemos que salir antes de que Petra se dé cuenta. Hay que ir con cuidado.

En un principio le había molestado la idea de ser ¿el "amante"? Sí, pero siempre vio que ese par no se amaba y que era cuestión de tiempo para que esa relación se termine. No esperaba reemplazar a Petra tampoco, en algún momento tendría que decirle la verdad y todo acabaría. Solo quería disfrutarlo por un tiempo y, en lo posible, hacer feliz a ese hombre de apariencia tan fría.

– Se me ocurre una cosa, señor. Yo voy al baño un rato a quitarme el polvo de las manos y la cara y por mientras vaya saliendo, de modo que cualquiera pensará que simplemente quiere irse temprano o tiene algún compromiso. Yo saldré al rato, si me preguntan puedo decir que algo ha pasado en mi casa y luego lo busco en la cochera ¿qué tal?

– No está mal. Solo espero que Hitch no se me quede viendo. Te espero allá entonces. No demores, mocosa, recuerda que querías ir al supermercado también.

Asintió y salió rápido al baño. Frente al espejo se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba sucio, tenía que lavarse la cara. En otro tiempo no habría dudado un segundo en mojarse todo sin importar si se manchaba hasta el pecho, pero en su situación actual temía arruinar el maquillaje que tenía encima.

¿Qué sería peor: estar sin maquillaje durante toda su cita o ir todo lleno de polvo?

Definitivamente la segunda opción era inaceptable. Con lo quisquilloso que era Levi con respecto a la suciedad se negaría a acercársele siquiera, y Eren quería todo menos eso. Recordó que le había hecho ilusión besarlo muchas veces, ya no tanto ser besado sino tomar la iniciativa, y comenzó a sentir el rostro caliente. Al final se decidió por desmaquillarse todo.

Fue a buscar a Sasha con paso rápido. Cuando llegó a su escritorio le pidió, con cierto afán, que le preste alguna crema que le facilite su tarea. Ella, providencialmente, cargó en su cartera una botellita de desmaquillador esa mañana. La tomó, le agradeció y corrió de nuevo al baño.

De nuevo frente al espejo cogió con desesperación muchos pañuelos y los humedeció con el desmaquillador. Pasó uno por uno por todo su rostro rápidamente, no quería hacer esperar demasiado a Levi, si ese hombre carecía de algo era precisamente paciencia.

Finalmente quedó limpio, se lavó la cara con abundante agua y cogió un par de pañuelos más para secarse. Tomó todos los que había utilizado, los tiró al tacho de basura y salió trotando para no llamar la atención de sus compañeras. Pasó rápido y solo les dijo que le había surgido un imprevisto.

Una vez lejos de sus amigas, comenzó a correr, temiendo que Levi, cansado de esperar, haya optado por dejarlo. No fue fácil teniendo en cuenta que usaba zapatos con taco. Cuando llegó a la cochera a la distancia lo vio dentro su auto, sentado leyendo alguna revista. En ese momento le pareció particularmente guapo, ya que hundido en su asiento el coche parecía tragárselo de tan pequeñito que era.

Se quedó contemplándolo un momento, hasta que Levi apartó la revista y lo llamó con un gesto de su mano. Eren sonrió y corrió para alcanzarlo. Cuando estuvo cerca Levi bajó, le abrió la puerta y subió sin borrar esa sonrisa. Esta no desapareció ni cuando emprendieron la marcha.

El supermercado no estaba muy lejos, unos diez minutos a lo mucho. Eren le preguntó si prefería esperar en el coche o si quería ayudarlo con sus compras. Levi optó por quedarse en el auto.

Transcurrieron más de veinte minutos y Levi se arrepintió de su decisión ¿Cómo podía tardarse tanto si solo iba a comprar lo necesario para su nevera?

La respuesta le llegó unos diez minutos más tarde cuando vio a Eren cargar, por lo menos, cuatro bolsas repletas en cada mano. Se sorprendió bastante, pero reaccionó y procuró ser amable. Bajó y abrió la maletera, ayudándole a poner todo dentro.

– ¿Por qué mierda has comprado tantas cosas? No me salgas con que comes todo eso porque eres bastante delgada. – dijo, cerrando la maletera.

– Son un encargo, voy a visitar a unos viejitos que me ayudaron cuando llegué aquí, quiero llevarles estas cosas. Solo una vez al mes tengo chance de verlos, por eso quiero que sea algo memorable. – era una mentira a medias, así no se sentía tan mal.

Teniéndolo tan cerca tras haber guardado todo, Levi se percató recién de que Eren estaba sin maquillaje. Le sorprendió porque, contrario a lo que hubiera imaginado, se veía muchísimo mejor.

– ¿Por qué estás sin maquillaje?

– Cuando me vi al espejo estaba muy sucia, por eso preferí quitármelo todo antes que andar con la cara llena de polvo.

Volvieron a subir al auto y, una vez se puso el cinturón, Eren aprovechó un descuido de Levi para darle un beso en la mejilla. Temiendo alguna mala reacción, decidió encogerse en el asiento y mirar por la ventana.

Ese pequeño beso había despertado algo en Levi, volteó a mirarlo y, al verlo tan avergonzado, procuró olvidar aquello y se dispuso a arrancar.

Se dirigieron a la carretera principal y permanecieron en silencio absoluto alrededor de media hora. Por fin, el más bajo lo quebró.

– Vamos a tardar al menos un par de horas en llegar, veremos la playa de noche ¿No te decepciona?

– Quiero ver el mar y el mar es siempre bonito, señor.

– ¿Quieres escuchar música?

–¡Seguro! Me gusta mucho disfrutar del viaje, por corto que sea, escuchando música. Cuando uso el bus para ir a trabajar a veces el conductor no pone nada, pero cuando lo hace el viaje es muy placentero. – luego de superar la vergüenza de atreverse a darle un pequeño beso se mostró entusiasta porque la conversación le interesaba.

– ¿Prefieres que ponga la radio o alguna canción de la lista de reproducción?

Eren se llevó un dedo a la quijada. "Sería interesante si tuviéramos gustos en común" pensó, por lo que optó por revisar qué canciones guardaba su jefe. Quería escuchar algo que lo motivara a disfrutar del viaje y con lo que pudiera identificarse.

En ese momento se sentía libre, feliz y súbitamente la energía parecía invadir su cuerpo.

Buscó y se dio con una grata sorpresa: su jefe tenía guardada una canción perfecta.

– ¡Oiga! ¡Esta es de una película de coches! ¿La ha visto? (*)– dijo, señalando con el dedo el nombre del tema en la pantalla del reproductor.

– Cuando puedo veo algunas. Esa la vi por pura casualidad pero me pareció que las canciones que usaron calzaban bien con la temática y el momento ¿Te gusta esa?

– ¡Claro, me encantó la parte del choque! ¡Definitivamente pondré esta!

Eren estaba emocionadísimo, más aun cuando el tema empezó a sonar. Abrió con rapidez la ventana, dejó que el viento golpeara con fuerza su cara y comenzó a cantar.

"_Hold tight, count to three_

_Gotta stay close by me_

_And hold tight, sing and shout_

_Just ride my round-about_

_And hold tight, shut your eyes_

_Girl you suit me for size_

_Forget the other guys_

_You'll never fall each time you call_

_Hold tight, Hold tight, Hold tight"_

_(Agárrate fuerte, cuenta hasta tres_

_Tienes que estar cerca de mí_

_Y agárrate fuerte, canta y grita_

_Solo maneja mi glorieta_

_Y agárrate fuerte, cierra los ojos_

_Chica, eres justo a mi medida_

_Olvida a los otros chicos_

_Nunca caerás cada vez que llames_

_Agárrate fuerte, agárrate fuerte, gárrate fuerte.)_

Cantaba con tanto ánimo y parecía disfrutar y vivir cada palabra dicha en la canción que Levi terminó por contagiarse, uniéndosele en algunos momentos. Notó que Eren cantaba con más pasión algunas frases y lo asoció con la situación romántica en que se encontraban.

_Hold tight, make me feel_

_What you say is for real_

_And hold tight, carrousel_

_Girl you'll soon ring my bell_

_And hold tight, we will fly_

_Swinging low, swinging high_

_We're gonna make the sky_

_You'll never fall each time you call_

_Hold tight, hold tight, hold tight_

_(__Agárrate fuerte, hazme sentir_

_Que lo que dices es real_

_Y agárrate fuerte, carrusel_

_Chica, pronto tocarás mi campana_

_Y agárrate fuerte, vamos a volar_

_Balanceándonos bajo, balanceándonos alto_

_Vamos hacer el cielo._

_Nunca caerás cada vez que llames_

_Agárrate fuerte, agárrate fuerte, agárrate fuerte.)_

Luego se repetía la primera parte, por lo que aprovechó para observar con detenimiento sus gestos y expresiones. El brillo de la recién entrada noche sobre su piel levemente tostada, el viento azotando su cabello le daba un aspecto algo salvaje, su ceño ligeramente fruncido disfrutando la canción, sus manos y brazos agitándose alegremente por fuera del auto y por momentos tocando una batería imaginaria sumados a sus labios moviéndose con cada palabra se le hicieron curiosos. Sin maquillaje era otra cosa, parecía muchísimo más libre y más joven, más lozana.

Se dio cuenta de que la canción estaba por terminar, así que volvió la vista al frente y siguió manejando.

– ¡Wah~! ¡Definitivamente esa era la canción que hacía falta! – tenía las manos a la altura del pecho con los puños cerrados, claramente emocionado.

– Si quieres puedes volver a ponerla.

– A lo mejor sí lo hago, pero más tarde. Quiero sentir el aire en la cara un poco más.

Levi volvió a mirarlo, ahora Eren tenía el codo apoyado en el marco de la ventana y con la mano sostenía su rostro. Había cerrado los ojos para entregarse a esa placentera sensación con una sonrisa en el rostro y nuevamente el viento alborotaba su pelo. Le pareció que Serena lucía tan libre y despreocupada que sintió envidia.

Pero no fue solo eso. Quiso tocarla, acomodarle el pelo del flequillo y quitarle esos lentes enormes.

No lo hizo. Mantuvo la vista al frente, aún faltaba un buen rato para llegar.

No se dio ni cuenta, pero Eren se quedó dormido. Lo descubrió recién cuando, por curiosidad, volteó a ver si seguía sonriendo. Lo vio con el brazo dentro del auto, la cabeza ladeada, el cabello enredado sobre sus hombros y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. No quiso perturbarlo, de todos modos ya faltaba poco para llegar a su destino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– Mocosa, levántate ahora, vamos ¿No decías que querías ver el mar?

Al sentir que lo estaban zarandeando, Eren despertó. Se dio cuenta de que la noche ya había caído completamente, dejando ver algunas estrellas. Se talló los ojos y frotó un poco las mejillas. Por reflejo llevó una mano a su cabeza para corroborar que no se le haya salido la peluca en algún descuido, había sido muy irresponsable de su parte dejarse llevar por la emoción y permitir que el viento le dé contra la cara.

– Lo siento, no sé cómo me quedé dormida... ¿Ya llegamos?

– Eso es obvio, te lo estoy diciendo desde hace rato.

Levi, que estaba sentado al volante, dejó de zarandearlo al fin. Eren seguía un poco ido hasta que giró su rostro en dirección de la ventana y lo que vio lo dejó maravillado.

Ahí tenía al inmenso mar, deslumbrante por el reflejo de la luz de la luna, listo para que pueda disfrutar de él.

No dudó un segundo en abrir la puerta del coche y correr en su dirección. Se quitó los tacos que solo le estorbaban, los lanzó a alguna parte y por primera vez agradeció usar falda ya que así podía meterse al agua hasta que esta le llegue a las rodillas.

Se agachó un poco y agitó el agua con sus delgados dedos, sonriendo como hacía cuando era muy pequeño, como antes de que sus padres contrajeran esa deuda.

Levi no se esperó aquello. Le quedó claro entonces que, como había dicho Erwin, Serena poseía un espíritu libre. Qué diferente de él que siempre se sintió presionado por su familia y diversas responsabilidades. Verla le produjo algo de envidia, deseó poder liberarse de todo lo que lo oprimía.

Por un momento le conmovió esa alegría, iba a acercársele con intenciones sinceras, pero recordó su objetivo, su sueño, y bajó del auto dispuesto a enamorarla aun más.

Quiso sorprenderla, cuando se le acercaba por lo general se estremecía, pero el sorprendido terminó siendo él.

Eren recordó que estaba acompañado, giró el rostro y vio a Levi a tiempo, corriendo a abrazarlo con fuerza. Este se quedó helado, no esperó un arranque como ese.

– ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡No sabe cuánto he ansiado poder venir aquí! Siempre creí que lo haría dentro de mucho tiempo, años quizá, pero ahora... ahora estoy aquí y estoy tan feliz...

Al ver que Levi no contestaba optó por soltarlo, pensó que quizá había sido muy atrevido. Se acercó nuevamente al agua, dejando que esta bañe sus pies. Para no sentirse avergonzado o quedar en silencio, decidió continuar hablando, retomando su entusiasmo.

– ¡Mire! – con su dedo índice apuntó al horizonte. – ¡La luna es más hermosa reflejada en el agua! Es tan inmenso... ¿Habrá algo más inmenso que el mar? Recuerdo que cuando estaba en el colegio vi en un libro que de verdad es muy hondo, pero no podemos explorarlo. Allí debe haber criaturas de aspecto único. Vi ilustraciones de algunos peces pero esos no viven tan al fondo tampoco. Me pregunto qué habrá más allá de lo superficial...

Levi se le quedó viendo y descubrió un brillo particular en sus ojos, perdidos en el horizonte.

– El mar es como las personas, ¿no cree?... Por fuera son hermosas, pero por dentro uno no puede saber, por lo menos no al instante. Tenemos que pasar tiempo con ellas y solo entonces llegamos a conocerlas, pero nunca es suficiente... – dijo, con cierto aire a ensoñación.

– ¿A qué viene eso? Te has puesto profunda, mocosa. – el más bajo se sorprendió por lo que había dicho Eren, no creyó que una "mocosa" pensara de esa forma.

– Lo siento, es que estoy feliz... Muy feliz. – dejó de ver al horizonte y giró el rostro hacia su acompañante. – Oiga, ¿tiene idea de cuánto tarda un viaje desde la empresa hasta aquí pero en bus?

– ¿Planeas volver?

– Si está dentro de mis posibilidades creo que sí ¡Incluso podría quedar con las chicas de la oficina para venir todas juntas! Sería divertido hacerlo un fin de semana para relajarnos. Sasha e Ymir se ven bien pero Annie e Historia necesitan tomar un poco de color. Digo, son hermosas las cuatro, especialmente Historia, pero algo de sol no les caería mal. Usted también debería venir con los demás accionistas, no sería mala idea socializar con ellos un poco. Los conocí ayer pero todos parecen muy amables, la señorita Isabel y Hanji parecen tomarme aprecio y Farlan parece ser bastante bueno, ¿cierto?

Levi chasqueó un poco la lengua, llevando sus manos a los bolsillos.

– No me gusta socializar con ninguno de ellos, especialmente con Hanji. Esa maldita loca lo único que hace es sacarme de mis casillas. Desafortunadamente, a diferencia de Farlan e Isabel, pasará más tiempo por la empresa, casi como Erwin.

– ¿Y eso por qué?

– Porque se encarga de organizar los eventos. Estará rondando por allá porque vamos a prepararnos para lanzar un nuevo producto.

Eren comprendió que Levi no la odiaba, solo era de boca para afuera. El día que conoció a Hanji pudo ver la complicidad de dos amigos que fingen llevarse mal pero que son casi como hermanos. Recordó a su único amigo, Armin, y sonrió. Le hubiera gustado estar con él y que también conozca el mar.

– ¿Y cómo se lleva con Farlan y la señorita Isabel?

– Fueron mis compañeros de aula cuando estuve en la universidad. Perdimos el contacto porque me dediqué a trabajar en la empresa. Ellos viajaron e hicieron lo que quisieron. A Farlan lo contactó hace un tiempo una agencia de modelaje, desde entonces ejerce esa profesión. Sus padres son amigos de los míos, de ellos heredaron las acciones.

– No quisiera ser atrevida ni nada pero... – se rió un poco y continuó. – No es que lo conozca mucho, pero no lo veo "haciendo amigos". Se me hace tan arisco que lo imagino andando solo y soltando groserías todo el tiempo... – rió un poco más, luchando por contenerse.

– Me tuve que acercar porque mi padre lo exigió, solo fue eso. Con el tiempo me fueron cayendo mejor. Al menos no son malas personas y comprenden mi humor, especialmente Isabel. Para ella soy como un hermano.

Eren solo lo escuchó. Pasaron un rato en silencio, contemplando el mar. Sintió que el ambiente tenso iba a hacerse presente si permanecían mucho rato así, por lo que decidió retomar la conversación. Estaba por hacerlo cuando descubrió que su jefe tenía puestos los zapatos y mantenía prudente distancia del agua.

– ¿No piensa meterse aunque sea un poquito al agua?

– Claro que no. Mis zapatos ya están sucios solo por estar pisando esta arena, sería un problema mojarme con esta agua salada, mis medias podrían llenarse de arena también.

Por un momento se sintió culpable. Creyó que estaba forzando a Levi a hacer algo que no le agradaba y pensó en decirle que si así lo deseaba podían irse. Descartó pronto la idea, si estaba ahí era porque también quería, si no ya se lo habría dicho.

– Señor.

– Dime.

Haciendo acopio de todo su valor, se agachó y tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos para luego lanzársela directamente a la cara a Levi.

– ¡¿Qué mierda?! – alzó el antebrazo por reflejo, a modo de protegerse, pero ya estaba mojado.

– ¡Si no se moja por voluntad propia lo mojaré yo! ¡No tiene gracia venir al mar si no toca el agua! – repitió la acción pero tomando mucha más agua y lanzándosela mucho más rápido.

– ¡Mocosa de mierda! ¡Tú no vas a lavar mi ropa! – esta vez alzó ambos antebrazos, inútilmente.

Eren se le acercó, riendo, y lo tomó de la mano, obligándolo a tocar con la punta de sus zapatos el agua. Levi opuso tenaz resistencia, no creyó que Serena tuviera tanta fuerza.

Forcejearon un rato hasta que el joven presidente finalmente se rindió.

– Esta me la pagas, mocosa atrevida.

Se quiso quitar los zapatos, para tocar el agua con los pies al igual que Serena, pero al intentar hacerlo estando de pie se le hizo muy difícil, tambaleaba y estaba a punto de caer. Buscando equilibrarse daba pequeños brinquitos que le causaron mucha gracia a Eren. La sonrisa en su rostro se hizo nuevamente presente y una idea traviesa cruzó su mente. De todos modos no tenía mucho que perder, por obligarlo a entrar al agua ya tenía su pellejo en riesgo.

En un acto de total osadía, Eren se acercó otro poco y, aprovechando que su jefe estaba muy distraído y vulnerable en la tarea de quitarse el calzado, lo empujó. Este cayó pesadamente sobre la arena con uno de sus zapatos en la mano. El castaño se echó a reír con mucha fuerza, ya era una carcajada.

Levi soltó su zapato y llevó una mano a su nuca y la otra a su espalda, ambas adoloridas. Se sentó sobre la arena y descubrió que su fino pantalón estaba bastante sucio y algo húmedo, al igual que la camisa que tenía puesta, por lo que le lanzó una mirada encolerizada a su acompañante. Este lo ignoró y siguió riendo. Terminó de quitarse el otro zapato y las medias para tomar su mano y jalarla con fuerza, haciéndolo caer también.

Le dolió la caída, pero solo hizo que riera más, al punto de que parecía convulsionar. De espaldas al suelo, contempló la luna y fue calmándose de a pocos. Creyó entonces prudente disculparse por lo que hizo.

– Lo lamento... mucho... pero... fue divertido... debió ver su cara cuando cayó... usted siempre es tan serio... no he podido evitar hacerlo... – con una mano sobre su pecho y la otra detrás de su nuca para apoyar su cabeza su oración se hizo larguísima porque en cada pausa reía un poco.

Levi seguía sentado, estiró las piernas y permitió que el agua toque un poco los dedos de sus pies. Contempló un momento la luna y luego volvió la vista a Serena. Mantenía la sonrisa pero tenía los ojos cerrados y ambos brazos bajo la nuca. Precisamente mientras la estaba mirando abrió los ojos, se quitó los lentes, se talló los ojos y alzó una mano, como queriendo atrapar la luna.

– Es hermosa. Ojalá pudiera verla tan tranquilamente siempre... Así, relajada, cerca al mar... Tan libre...

Eren se veía precioso. A pesar de tener puesta esa peluca, sus ojos tenían un brillo muy lindo amparados por la luz de la luna, su piel se veía más lozana y esa sonrisa completaba la perfecta imagen de juventud e inocencia. Levi no pudo negar que en ese momento le pareció "bonita", especialmente por esos enormes ojos de un color verde tan particular. Sin maquillaje y sin lentes se veía definitivamente mejor.

Se recostó también sobre la arena, de todos modos ya estaba sucio. Mientras lo hacía siguió mirando a Serena, por lo que notó cuando esta volvía a ponerse los lentes.

– No uses eso ¿En verdad es necesario?

Por supuesto que no era necesario, pero Eren no podía decírselo.

– Bueno, puedo estar sin ellos algún rato, pero los necesito para leer. – dijo, mirando por fin a su jefe luego de tener la mirada perdida en el paisaje.

– Ahora no estás leyendo nada, quítatelos.

Obedeció y los puso a su lado. Se dio cuenta de que Levi se le iba acercando, echados sobre la arena como estaban, y cuando estuvieron a solo unos centímetros no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y un poco rojo.

– Señor, se está ensuciando.

– Es por tu culpa.

– Lo siento.

– Ya está hecho.

Ambos se quedaron echados de costado, mirándose por un rato. Levi pudo ver directo a sus ojos y se sorprendió por lo bellos que eran. Ya antes los había visto sin los molestos lentes pero el ambiente contribuía a realzar su belleza. Por su parte el castaño quedó maravillado por lo blanca que era la piel de su superior, parecía realmente suave.

Dispuesto a romper la tensión del momento, Eren volvió a ponerse de espaldas al suelo, mirando al cielo y llevando las manos al pecho. Cerró los ojos y sintió su cuerpo adormilarse un poco. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al abrirlos, tenía a su jefe con su rostro justo encima del suyo.

Se asustó y abrió mucho los ojos, pero entonces recordó sus intenciones de la tarde: tomar la iniciativa. Tragó fuerte y, sumamente nervioso, se atrevió a delinear el rostro de Levi con la yema de sus dedos. Estos fueron cayendo, inconscientemente, hasta llegar a sus labios, tocándolos delicadamente. Se quedó mirándolos por un momento y cuando salió de su trance regresó la vista a los ojos de este. Comenzó a alternar la mirada entre sus labios y sus ojos, como insinuándole su duda.

¿Estaría mal besarlo? ¿Sería muy atrevido de su parte? Pensándolo bien no era mala idea, de todos modos había decidido aceptar sus sentimientos, Levi se le había declarado y accedió a tener algo con él.

Reuniendo valor, se fue acercando de a pocos. Cerró los ojos y apenas rozó los labios de su amante. Fue un beso muy casto, suave, salado por su atrevimiento de mojarlo, pero significativo. Se sorprendió al ver que, al volver a verlo, Levi tenía los ojos cerrados.

Volvió a recostarse sobre la arena, llevando nuevamente las manos al pecho, entrelazando sus dedos y jugando con estos, algo nervioso.

– Hoy has estado muy atrevida, mocosa. – dijo el más bajo, manteniendo su posición sobre Serena.

Apenado, Eren intentó girar el rostro. No lo consiguió, su acompañante le tomó el rostro y le obligó a verlo directo a la cara.

– E-eso es porque le había dicho que le correspondería, así que me pareció una buena forma de demostrárselo... Lo siento si lo hice mal, no es que tenga mucha experiencia tampoco...

Si antes quería que llegue el domingo, en ese momento deseó que esa noche nunca acabe.

Levi lo besó, con cuidado, como solía hacer. Eren se entregó a la sensación tan cálida que iba recorriendo su cuerpo partiendo de sus labios y anidando en su pecho. Cerró los ojos y se atrevió a tocarlo en la mejilla, luego tomando su cabello, descubriendo que este era muy suave.

Como aquella vez en su oficina, sintió una lengua rozar sus labios, por lo que quiso frenarlo. Levi notó que dudaba y se animó a pedirle que abra la boca un poco. Eren se asustó un poco pero accedió.

Fue una sensación extraña pero sumamente placentera. Cuando sus lenguas se unieron sintió su cuerpo estremecer y apretó los ojos. Levi acarició su mejilla y con la mano que tenía libre se apoyó sobre la arena. Quiso profundizar más el beso y volverlo más pasional, por lo que buscó unir sus lenguas aun más; Eren simplemente se dejaba hacer, para él ese contacto era casi mágico. Luego de unos minutos se separaron un poco.

Eren abrió los ojos muy despacio, se sentía casi anestesiado por aquel beso y, como si en verdad estuviera dopado, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Levi lo vio por unos instantes, le acarició la frente y luego se incorporó, quedando nuevamente sentado.

– Hora de irnos, mocosa. Ya es muy noche, se hace tarde.

Eren también se sentó, vio un poco la luna y se puso nuevamente los lentes. Se puso de pie al lado de su jefe y espero a que se pusiera los zapatos.

– Al final nunca tocó el agua. – hizo un leve puchero.

– Lo hice, tú no me viste. – sostenía el zapato en la mano pero aún no se ponía la media.

– ¡¿Cuándo?!

– Mientras querías atrapar la luna dejé que el agua toque mis pies.

– ¡Pero eso no cuenta! Párese y álcese el pantalón para que se meta al agua hasta las rodillas. – dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

– Si me mojo más voy a tener que manejar descalzo, solo tengo pañuelos en el auto, ninguna toalla.

– Eso es mentira, con lo aseado que es dudo que no tenga alguna toalla o algo por el estilo en caso de emergencia. Vamos, yo lo ayudo. – se inclinó un poco y lo jaló del brazo, zarandeándolo un poco y arrugando su camisa.

Ante tanta insistencia no tuvo otra opción. Se levantó y remangó el pantalón, acercándose con cuidado al agua. Dejó que esta le mojara y se estremeció por lo fría que estaba.

– Ni te atrevas a intentar empujarme de nuevo, si lo haces estás muerta.

Eren solo le sonrió. Levi avanzó un poco, el agua ya le llegaba hasta la pantorrilla y le daba la espalda al castaño.

– Suficiente, ya me he mojado ¿Contenta? Ahora vámonos. – giró para verla, dispuesto a salir del agua.

– La verdad sí.

– ¿Sí qué?

– Sí estoy contenta. Muchas gracias.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Levi lo contempló, Eren sonreía siempre, y algo le dolió en el pecho, aunque no supo explicar a qué se debía.

A lo mejor era culpa por mentirle.

– Andando.

Cogió sus zapatos y medias en una mano, Eren hizo lo mismo. Ni siquiera supo por qué, pero le tomó la mano. Llegaron al auto igual, sin soltarse. Tomaron asiento y ya dentro se limpiaron los pies con pañuelos y un trapo que había en el auto, volvieron a colocarse el calzado, se ajustaron el cinturón y Levi puso en marcha el coche.

– Señor.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Cuándo tendremos oportunidad de salir así como hoy?

Pregunta complicada. Levi no se había puesto a pensar cada cuánto debía tener citas con Serena, para eso estaba Erwin. Por lo general salía con mujeres por apenas un par de días, no había necesidad de citas, a lo mucho cenas y luego se iban a algún hotel.

– No lo sé. Déjame pensarlo un poco. Aunque quizá prefieras improvisar.

– No me importaría, pero la verdad no lo veo improvisando. Usted es muy organizado.

– Entonces te avisaría con dos días de anticipación y pensarías a dónde podemos ir.

– Eso me parece mejor ¿No le da miedo que lo descubra la señorita Petra?

– Esa mujer no me da miedo, solo me aburre. Ella sabe que la engaño pero nunca me deja.

– No lo ama.

Tras mantener la vista al frente, Levi volteó a verlo. Tenía el codo apoyado sobre la ventana y con la mano sostenía su rostro, como después de que estuvo cantando.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– No puede amarlo si quiere ocupar completamente su vida. Por lo poco que la conozco diría que más bien está obsesionada con usted.

Quizá sí tenía razón. Levi prefirió dejar el tema y continuó manejando. Estuvo así un rato hasta que sintió que algo pesado se apoyaba sobre su hombro. Giró un poco y se vio envuelto en un abrazo.

– ¿Qué haces?

– Abrazarlo.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque quiero y porque siento que lo quiero.

– ¿Cómo sabes que me quieres?

– Siento algo muy bonito en el pecho cuando lo veo, solo puede ser amor. Además usted hoy cumplió uno de mis sueños.

– Eres una mocosa.

– Usted un vampiro.

– Sabía que te haría mal acercarte a Hanji.

– ¿Le importa si me quedo un rato así, abrazándolo?

– Incluso si me niego dudo que me sueltes.

– Tiene razón. Acostúmbrese. – se apegó más a su cuerpo, apretándolo.

Al final no fue solo un rato. Cansado de tanta alegría experimentada en una noche y aún abrumado por su primer beso de lengua, Eren se quedó dormido abrazando a su jefe. Levi simplemente lo dejó descansar, no lo movió y, extrañamente, no se sintió incómodo por ese contacto tan íntimo y prolongado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– Mocosa, otra vez te quedaste dormida. Despierta, no sé dónde es tu casa y tenemos que llegar antes de que sea más tarde. – Levi sacudió un poco su hombro, seguía con las manos al volante.

– Mmm... ¿Dónde estamos? – Eren apenas se estaba desperezando. Se dio cuenta entonces que seguía abrazado a su jefe. – ¡Lo siento mucho! Qué pena, me quedé dormida encima suyo... – por fin lo soltó.

– No importa eso ahora, dime qué dirección tomar para llevarte. Ahora estamos en los alrededores de la empresa. – sonaba algo impaciente.

Sabía que no podía llevarlo directamente a casa de Armin, por lo que le pidió que lo deje en la parada de autobús.

Llegaron y Eren bajó, yendo directamente a la maletera para tomar sus bolsas. Levi bajó también.

– ¿Puedes cargar todo eso?

– ¡Seguro, soy muy fuerte!

Tomó las bolsas y se despidió agitando la mano. Levi le lanzó una última mirada antes de partir.

Se perdió en la noche y, al ver la luna, recordó cómo lucía Serena bajo la luz de esta.

Y, aunque no lo quiso reconocer, se resintió de tener su hombro frío y vacío.

* * *

Ya es muy noche, pero he preferido escribir de una vez.

Hoy fue mi primera cita con Levi y todo estuvo muy bonito, especialmente porque cumplió mi sueño de poder ver el mar. Es tan inmenso y hermoso... La luz de la luna no hacía más que destacar su belleza.

Algún día no muy lejano voy a ir con mis padres y con Armin también. Podremos bañarnos y disfrutar del sol y jugar con el agua. Ese día seré muy feliz también.

Armin me ha dicho, luego de un tremendo regaño por la hora que llegué, que los secuestradores se contactaron con él y ya tiene la dirección a la que debemos ir, así que solo es cuestión de horas para volver a encontrarme con mi familia.

¿Estará bien ser tan feliz en un solo fin de semana? A veces creo que quizá está mal. Yo aquí viviendo tantas cosas y mis padres sufriendo encerrados...

Ya los sacaré de allá, será muy pronto. Armin ha quedado muy sorprendido por la cantidad de dinero que cobré, definitivamente superó todas nuestras expectativas. Si sigo así quién quita y podré salvarlos en la mitad de tiempo...

Solo espérenme un poco, ya vamos por ustedes.

* * *

.

.

.

**Continuará**

**(*) La película a la que se refiere Eren es "Death Proof" de Quentin Tarantino.**

**N.A: No sé si esté mal poner casi toda la letra, si no se permite por favor que alguien me avise u.u**

**Chicas, me gusta que me pregunten pero no voy a hacer spoiler tampoco xD solo diré que Mikasa siempre es Mikasa uwu.**

**El próximo capítulo estará para el viernes o sábado. **

**Este capítulo es miel pura n_n así tiene que ser toda primera cita, ¿verdad?**

**Debo confesar que, hasta ahora, es el capítulo que más me gusta.**

**Gracias por leer :D**


	10. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia.**

**N.A: Gracias por los reviews n_n espero hayan escuchado la canción del capítulo anterior para que comprendan mejor cómo me imaginaba a Eren xD**

**Decidí publicar hoy porque los viernes a veces no tengo disponible la pc y como ya estaba avanzado este cap lo subo de una vez.**

.

.

**CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO**

**REENCUENTRO**

.

.

Cinco de la mañana. El insomnio se había apoderado de él.

Pese a que había vivido muchas cosas nuevas la última noche se sentía incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Estaba recostado, mirando al techo, con una mano en el abdomen y la otra colgando fuera de la cama.

– Unas horas... Unas horas más... – pensaba en voz alta.

En su pecho sentía una mezcla de alegría y angustia. Por una parte deseaba que llegue la hora de ver a sus padres, después de un largo mes podrían reencontrarse; pero por otra no podía dejar de temer por lo que vería una vez estuvieran juntos. Por su mente pasaron múltiples ideas e imágenes sobre el posible estado en que estos se hallarían.

Pensaba que quizá los secuestradores, incumpliendo con lo acordado, los habían herido y/o dejado sin alimento. Y si así fuera, de todos modos ¿qué podría hacer? Nada. Si los sujetos que mantenían recluidos a sus padres los habían lastimado él no podría hacer nada, no podría reclamar ni enfrentarse a ellos, solo empeoraría las cosas y de igual forma permanecerían encerrados. Incluso podrían exigirle más dinero.

Armin le había dicho ya hace un tiempo que no parecían malas personas y que lo único que ambicionaban era su dinero. Deseó con todo su corazón que su amigo tuviera razón y que los captores no albergaran malas intenciones.

Se giró sobre la cama, quedando de costado. Su mirada quedó clavada en una pared la cual, siendo tan blanca, le recordó por un momento el color de Levi.

– En verdad parece un vampiro... es tan blanco...

Rió un poco porque también recordó a Hanji, ella le había encontrado el apelativo perfecto.

– Levi el vampiro... Le queda bien... para vernos tenemos que estar a oscuras también...

Un viento traicionero se coló por la pequeña ventana de la habitación que estaba entreabierta, estremeciéndolo y obligándolo a arrebujarse con las sábanas, haciéndose un ovillo. Frotó sus brazos buscando calor y cuando lo recuperó volvió a pensar en sus padres.

– Solo esperen, verán que los sacaré de donde estén...

Permaneció enroscado en sus colchas hasta que por fin el sueño llegó a él. Ya no tenía intenciones de dormir, de todos modos estaba a punto de amanecer, pero igual cayó derrotado ante el cansancio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– No creí que tendría que hacer esto en un día tan importante... Es el colmo, Eren.

Armin lo observaba desde la puerta de la habitación, claramente decepcionado porque su amigo dormía muy tranquilamente. Creyó que estaría fastidiándolo con darse prisa de ir al punto de encuentro pero se encontró con todo lo contrario, ni siquiera estaba despierto.

– Me sorprende que otros días te despertabas solo a pesar de que llegabas tarde, ¿qué te ha sucedido hoy? – se acercó hasta la cama y se inclinó para sacudirlo un poco.

Eren yacía de costado, tenía la mitad del cuerpo cubierto con las sábanas y apretaba su almohada con fuerza. Tras las constantes sacudidas de su amigo por fin despertó. Se talló los ojos aún adormilado y se sentó en la cama de golpe. Vio a Armin y entonces tomó conciencia de la situación.

– ¡Mierda, me dormí! ¡¿Qué hora es?! – se llevó una mano a la frente en claro ademán de lamentarse por lo descuidado que había sido.

– Son las diez de la mañana, aún tenemos tiempo. No creí encontrarte tan tranquilo, ayer me fui a dormir pensando que esta mañana me despertarías a jalones. – tomó asiento sobre la cama.

– En realidad estuve despierto hasta las cinco o seis de la mañana, me dio el aire y me abrigué mucho, supongo que por eso me dormí... – su mano viajaba de su frente a su sien. – ¿A qué hora saldremos de aquí?

– Tenemos tiempo, yo calculo que recién al mediodía o incluso un poco antes. No estaría mal cocinar algo y almorzar temprano, no sé muy bien cuánto tiempo estaremos por allá así que hay que prevenir ¿no te parece?

Eren asintió y, decidido a quitarse la poca pereza que aún quedaba en su cuerpo, apartó las sábanas de encima, se puso de pie y estiró todo su cuerpo, bostezando un poco.

– Supongo que vas a vestirte, te dejo solo entonces. Los domingos deben ser días bonitos para ti, solo entonces puedes vestir como hombre.

"Creo que los sábados y los domingos me gustan" pensó.

Armin se incorporó y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Eren había comprado bastantes cosas pero, incluso así, le había quedado demasiado dinero. Jamás creyó que en su puesto de asistente de presidencia pudiera ganar tanto. Entonces le pareció que algo no andaba bien.

– Listo, vamos a ver qué cocinamos. – Eren iba ingresando a la cocina, peinando sus cabellos con una mano, despejándolos de su frente y con la otra terminaba de ponerse su camiseta.

– Qué bueno que ganaste mucho, ¿cierto?

– Pues sí, hasta a mí me sorprendió. Incluso alcanzó para comprar todos esos víveres. Al menos mis padres tendrán cosas buenas para comer mientras conseguimos dinero para el siguiente mes.

– ¿En qué consiste tu trabajo, Eren?

– Pues lo clásico, aunque este mes recién me estuve acoplando. Cuidaba la agenda de mi jefe, archivaba cosas importantes, atendía sus llamadas, preparaba el informe para la junta y esas cosas – iba enumerando lo que decía con los dedos. – , ¿por?

Armin guardó silencio. En verdad esas eran tareas bastante simples como para recibir semejante monto, pero entonces ¿qué había detrás de esa aparente muestra de "generosidad"? ¿Por qué iban a darle tanto si su trabajo no era demasiado? ¿A todos les daban un pago tan exorbitante? Esa empresa de cosméticos no podía estar en tan buena situación como para pagar tan bien a todos sus empleados

– ¿Pasa algo, Armin?

Volviendo a la realidad, despejó sus dudas. Conocía a Eren y sabía que era incapaz de meterse en cosas malas, mucho menos de ocultarle algo importante. Si le daban tanto seguramente era porque se lo merecía.

Más que despejar las dudas se convenció a sí mismo de eso último.

– No es nada, estaba pensando en tus padres... Ponte ese mandil que está colgado y ayúdame.

– ¡Vale! Tenme paciencia, no sé hacer gran cosa en la cocina. Aunque ahora me agradaría aprender, puedo sacar provecho...

– ¿Qué provecho puedes sacar? – Armin lo miró intrigado.

– ¡E-Eh! ¡Nada, no es nada! Siempre es bueno aprender a cocinar, en caso de que no tenga dinero y tú hayas salido alguna parte podría prepararme algo o no sé... – estaba nervioso, por su mente había cruzado la idea de preparle algo a Levi.

– Mmm... En verdad estás raro estos días, ¿será porque estás enamorado?

– ¡No es eso! Basta, apresúrate que quiero que lleguemos pronto a ver a mis padres, hoy solo importa eso... – la tristeza iba empañando sus ojos.

– Vale, manos a la obra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de haber almorzado y lavado los trastes sucios, Eren y Armin salieron de su hogar con mucho cuidado, especialmente temiendo que alguien vaya a reconocer en el castaño a Serena. Era poco probable, la gente con la que trabajaba no vivía cerca de un barrio tan pobre pero creyeron más conveniente prevenir. El rubio incluso lo obligó a ponerse una casaca con capucha.

– Con la capucha puesta parezco un maleante, ¿no crees que así llamamos más la atención?

– ¿Maleante? ¿Con la cara de críos que tenemos? No te pases. Más bien así parecemos de aquí. Deja de angustiarte, ya no falta mucho.

Eren pareció recordar en ese barrio el lugar en el que consiguieron sus papeles falsos y se sintió extraño. Olvidó eso pronto, los dedos empezaban a dolerle a causa de la presión de las asas de las bolsas plásticas sobre estos. En verdad estaba llevando varios víveres.

Caminaron un rato más, por lo menos veinte minutos. Las bolsas pesaban tanto que tuvo que estarlas rotando de una mano a otra cuando una se adormecía. Cuando creyó no poder más por fin llegaron.

Frente a ellos tenían una pequeña casa, apenas de un piso y a simple vista bastante estrecha. Dudaron si tocar o no la puerta, se vieron a los ojos por un rato y finalmente golpearon sobre la superficie de madera.

Pasaron unos minutos y no atendían, supusieron entonces que se habían equivocado de dirección. Eren estaba a punto de hacerle una escena a Armin por no apuntar bien los datos cuando la puerta se abrió. Fue Oluo quien se asomó solo un poco, echando un ojo a sus visitas y señalándoles que entren con un gesto de su mano.

Ingresaron y descubrieron las malas condiciones en que se encontraba aquella casa. El suelo estaba sucio, las ventanas estaban algo rotas, las paredes manchadas como si hubieran sido quemadas y apenas había dos sofás largos y algunas colchas tiradas en todo lo que equivaldría a la sala.

– Vengan conmigo y no intenten nada porque Gunther y Erd están ahora mismo con sus padres. Dejen esas bolsas aquí.

Lo siguieron por una especie de pasillo que se hallaba a la mano derecha de la "sala". No era muy largo, dieron unos veinte pasos y se dieron con una especie de celda. Esta tenía una puerta de metal asegurada con unos candados y cadenas. Oluo se acercó y sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo. Fue quitando una a una las cerraduras y destrabando los cabestros. Por fin, abrió la puerta.

Eren tenía el corazón en la mano por la ansiedad.

Ahí estaban, sentados sobre un colchón, Grisha y Carla.

Quiso contenerse, pero no pudo. Corrió para alcanzarlos y estrecharlos en un fuerte abrazo, uno necesitado, uno de esos que dan los niños luego de estar perdidos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de los otros hombres que estaban entrando en la sucia habitación. Sus nervios eran tantos que empezó a bombardear a sus padres con preguntas.

– ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Los han alimentado? ¿Les han pegado? ¿Pueden dormir aunque sea un poco bien? ¿Han sentido miedo?

Los señores Jeager solo sonrieron. Ahí estaba finalmente su pequeño, tan impulsivo como siempre.

– Cariño, tranquilízate. Hemos estado bien, los señores Oluo, Gunther y Erd no nos han tratado mal... Solo esperan que les pagues puntualmente, nada más... Incluso tu padre está bien, solo míralo. – Carla apretó contra su pecho a su hijo buscando devolverle la calma.

Eren, con lágrimas en el rostro, giró un poco y vio a su padre, sereno como siempre. No pudo decir nada por la emoción.

– Como puedes ver no nos ha pasado nada malo. Siempre confiamos en que vendrías a ayudarnos y lo haremos cada mes, al igual que ahora. No te angusties, vamos a estar bien. – Grisha lo miró amablemente. No fue tan expresivo como su mujer pero supo manifestarle con esa mirada afecto a su hijo.

– Yo... ¡Yo he traído mucho dinero, bastante! ¡Estaremos juntos muy pronto! Solo espérenme un poco, solo unos meses más... – se separó un poco del pecho de su madre, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotarle.

Oluo, Gunther y Erd se limitaron a observar desde el umbral de la puerta. Armin mantenía prudente distancia para no interferir en ese momento tan especial para su amigo y, cuando lo consideró adecuado, por fin decidió unirse al abrazo.

– Armin, por favor cuida de mi Eren y procura que no se meta en problemas, sabes lo impulsivo y necio que es... – Carla le sonrió amablemente al rubio, acariciándole el pelo. – Nosotros no estamos mal aquí, podemos sobrellevarlo. No quiero que estés angustiado todo el tiempo cariño. – dijo, dirigiéndose a Eren.

El castaño tomó el rostro de su madre y le dio un profundo beso en la mejilla para luego volver a hundirse en su pecho. Ella, conmovida, hizo un enorme esfuerzo por evitar derramar alguna lágrima. Extrañaba demasiado a su hijo pero no podía permitirse lucir débil ante este, solo le causaría más preocupaciones y dolor.

– Ejem... Creo que ya fue mucho amor ¿no? Mocoso, ven conmigo, quiero hablar contigo. – Oluo, tosiendo levemente para hacer notar que estaba presente, llamó a Eren.

Este por fin se separó de sus padres, no con facilidad, sostuvo la mano de su madre hasta el último momento y le lanzó una mirada de seguridad y convicción a su padre. Armin también se incorporó, acompañó a Eren y salieron de la celda.

Volvieron a la sucia sala, tomando asiento en aquellos sillones tan grandes. Erd y Gunther se acercaron un momento después, luego de haber encadenado la puerta y puesto los candados.

– Bien, trajiste lo que corresponde supongo... – Oluo apoyó su cuerpo contra el sofá, cruzando las piernas.

– Así es, he traído una cantidad considerable. Espero que con eso esté contento y mantenga su palabra de no hacerle daño a mis padres.

– Puede que no me creas, pero mis jefes me están insistiendo en soltar la lengua – Erd y Gunther rieron un poco – ¡¿A qué viene esa risa?! – los fulminó con la mirada. – ... Como te decía, me están presionando y nos viene de maravilla que nos des más de lo pensado. Si sigues así... ¿en cuánto tiempo calculas que cancelarás nuestra deuda?

– Si todo marcha como hasta ahora poco más de seis meses, incluso algo menos.

– Sigue siendo mucho tiempo... Procura hacerlo antes, ¿vale?

Eren asintió. Estaba un poco sorprendido porque no esperó tanta cordialidad y buena disposición de los que consideraba "malhechores".

– Bueno, dame ese dinero, tengo que contarlo, así tendré más certeza del tiempo que resta para acabar con todo esto...

Armin sacó un monedero de su bolsillo y procedió a contar billete por billete para luego entregárselo al líder de los secuestradores. Este lo tomó y también lo contó, corroborando que ninguno sea falso.

– No está mal, no está mal... Realmente podrías conseguirlo en hasta cinco meses si se ajustan y no gastan en absolutamente nada... – dobló los billetes y los guardó en uno de sus bolsillos – ¿De dónde han sacado tanto? Se supone que no pueden trabajar por esos rumores sobre ustedes... – dijo, un poco incrédulo por lo que acababa de recibir.

– Prefiero reservarme esa información. A usted solo debe importarle que le pague todo lo que acordamos, ¿cierto? Trajimos los víveres que nos pidió también. – desafiante, Eren quiso no mostrarse nervioso por la pregunta.

No podía revelarle cómo había obtenido el dinero. Definitivamente no podía decirle que se había convertido en Serena, de hacerlo se expondría a que también inventen calumnias sobre ese personaje que había creado.

– Bien dicho, muchachito. A mí solo me importa que nos pagues. Bueno, ya me has dado el dinero y los víveres, así que es momento de la despedida. Cuando esté próximo el fin de mes nos contactaremos de alguna forma contigo, ya sea dejando alguna nota en tu casa o llamándote y te diremos dónde encontrarnos. No intentes volver por aquí porque vamos mudarnos como te dijimos. No me gusta estar cambiando de domicilio así que date prisa y páganos pronto.

Armin y Eren se pusieron de pie y salieron de la casa. Este último contempló un rato la fachada, deseando quedarse un rato más con su familia.

– No te desanimes, Eren. Ya hemos calculado que vamos a tardar muchísimo menos de lo planeado, sé más positivo, por favor... – Armin le jaló el brazo ligeramente, incitándolo a caminar.

Eren volvió en sí luego de estar tan ensimismado observando aquella casa. Giró su rostro para ver a su amigo y le sonrió con determinación. Se echaron a andar.

* * *

Hoy domingo por fin pude ver a mis padres.

Mentiría si escribiera que no estaba angustiado, lo estaba en verdad, pero me fui calmando cuando vi que mamá podía sonreír, en verdad eso me tranquilizó bastante. Papá nunca ha sido muy expresivo ni cariñoso pero me lanzó unas miradas que me demostraron lo mucho que me quiere y confía en mí.

Están en una especie de celda bastante reducida y sucia, apenas tienen un colchón para descansar. Lo bueno es que no vi que estuvieran golpeados o algo por el estilo, tampoco parecen haber pasado hambre. Temí encontrarlos malheridos o anémicos, afortunadamente no fue así.

Ahora solo resta ahorrar absolutamente todo cuanto gane para acabar con este suplicio pronto. Confío en que lo conseguiré en aproximadamente medio año, aún no estoy muy seguro pero hasta el tal Oluo lo cree posible.

Solo me quedan alrededor de seis meses. Seis meses y se acabará esta mentira.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– ¿Qué quieres, cejas de mierda? – sentado sobre su cómoda silla, el joven presidente revisaba algunos papeles cuando su viejo amigo hizo aparición en su oficina.

– Tanta amabilidad tuya me conmueve. Me tratas así a pesar de que te ayudo. Pero no te preocupes, no me ofendo. Vine aquí a tu oficina tan temprano porque empiezo a sentir curiosidad. – Erwin tomó asiento sobre el sofá de la oficina de Levi.

– Curiosidad de qué. – frunció el ceño más de lo normal, pero no por molestia sino porque se sentía algo intrigado.

– ¿Que no es obvio? ¡El sábado fue su primera cita! Si estoy colaborando con tu causa al menos quiero conocer algunos detalles. Si no me equivoco es tu primera cita seria también ¿no? Porque con las otras mujeres que saliste ni las invitabas a algo, simplemente se iban por ahí... Es más, ni las invitabas, ellas te proponían todo. Ni siquiera a Petra le pedías salir, ella con su terquedad te convencía para ir a algún lugar como la pareja que se supone son.

– ¿Es necesario todo esto? ¿No es muy temprano para que vengas a joder? – se llevó una mano a la frente y la otra seguía sosteniendo unos papeles.

– No, precisamente he venido temprano para que me cuentes. Quiero saber qué tan bueno es Levi Ackerman para seducir a una chica.

– Hasta hace unos días te oponías de todas las formas posibles a que lo haga y ahora vienes como una vieja chismosa a que te cuente todo. Definitivamente eres más indeciso que una mujer. Jódete, Erwin, no pienso decirte nada.

– Si no me cuentas nada pensaré que algo ocultas. Tus razones tendrás.

Irritado ante la insistencia de su amigo optó por resumirle lo ocurrido, resoplando.

– Simplemente fuimos a la playa y cuando llegamos ya era de noche. Estuvimos un rato ahí, se mojó, me mojé y nos fuimos, ¿feliz?

– ¡¿Te mojaste?! ¡¿No te importó ensuciarte con el agua de mar?! – Erwin abrió bastante los ojos, estaba más que sorprendido

– Solo toqué el agua con los pies, esa mocosa me obligó a jalones... Tiene bastante fuerza. – recordó con cierto rencor.

– Eso sí que no me lo esperaba... Bueno, con ese dato ya tengo bastante. No creas que solo vine para saber de tu vida amorosa, también quiero recordarte que debes prepararte para la junta del mes. Esta fue todo un éxito, nadie notó nada pero no hay que bajar la guardia. Es una gran chica ¿cierto?

– Mientras me ayude con mi objetivo por mí está bien. Lo que me molesta es que voy a tener que socializar con más y más gente. – la mano en su frente volvió a sostener los documentos que yacían sobre su escritorio.

– Y eso incluye a Farlan. – Erwin clavó la vista en su pequeño amigo, quería ver su reacción.

Antes tenía el ceño fruncido por curiosidad, ahora era por cólera.

– Como accionistas que somos, Hanji y yo votamos por Farlan cuando decidimos quién debía ser presidente de la compañía porque sabíamos que tú no querías serlo. No contábamos con que Isabel y Petra votarían por ti. Tu padre intervino y Petra también, por eso te eligieron y te convertiste plenamente en el "heredero", pero eres consciente de que Farlan es quien se lo merece. No quiero decir que tú no, simplemente que él podría desempeñarse mejor porque nunca se mostró renuente a serlo. Creo firmemente que no ha desistido de ser presidente.

– No quiero que Farlan se acerque a la mocosa. – vio directamente a los ojos a Erwin.

– ¿Celos? – dijo el rubio, divertido.

– No digas idioteces. – hizo un ademán con la mano a modo de disipar la idea absurda de su amigo. – Si se acerca a ella puede buscar sacarle alguna información.

– Esto es ridículo, Levi. Farlan y tú se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, fueron amigos en la universidad. Incluso ahora no entiendo por qué te resistes a que intente quitarte la presidencia, ¿no era eso lo que querías?

– No me sirve de nada perderla ahora porque descubrirían lo que hice con los contratos y tengo la oportunidad de obtener lo que quiero. – su vista regresó a sus archivos.

– Y temes que Farlan se le acerque solo para buscarte algún secreto para "derrocarte".

– Así es.

– Bien dicen que "Ladrón juzga por su condición".

– ¿A qué viene eso? – volvió a clavar los ojos en los de su amigo.

– Ves en un chico tan bueno como Farlan las malas intenciones que tienes tú. Él no es un mal tipo, estoy seguro de que solo esperará a que pierdas el cargo por ti mismo. No entiendo tu desconfianza, son amigos.

– A estas alturas no puedo confiarme de nadie.

– Bueno, si lo que temes es que Serena se enamore de él pues me parece bien que te preocupes. El día de la junta estuvieron muy juntos, ¿lo notaste? – jugaba con sus dedos y sus palabras denotaban cierta malicia.

– Tengo ojos y puedo ver cosas tan evidentes como esa, Erwin. – dijo, fastidiado.

– A lo mejor y se interesa sinceramente en ella. La otra vez chocamos en el corredor, estaba sin lentes por quién sabe qué motivo y la vi a los ojos. Son preciosos, lástima que tenga que usar esos lentes horribles... Bueno, como te decía, si se fijara en ella, ¿crees que podrías con él?

– ¿Estás preguntándome si me creo más guapo o mejor que Farlan? ¿Estás de coña? – la conversación comenzaba a resultarle fastidiosa y aburrida. – No me hagas preguntas ridículas, jamás me he puesto a pensar en eso.

– Por supuesto que estoy de broma, tú no podrías con Farlan. Por algo es modelo, ¿cierto? Tiene el pelo, los ojos y la sonrisa, todo perfecto. Ah, también la altura, no olvides la altura. – dijo, conteniendo un poco la risa.

– Vete a la mierda, estás diciendo todo eso para cagarte en mi paciencia. Ya fue suficiente, lárgate de mi oficina. Ya aguanté bastante tus estupideces.

– Esta vez te lo digo en serio, esa mujer no sería capaz de traicionarte. Además le dimos un sueldo más que excelente este mes ¿no? Bueno, me voy. Pero recuerda que si te preocupan las "malas intenciones" de Farlan puedes hablar conmigo. Piensa que es tu amigo, él te considera uno.

Erwin abandonó la oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parecía haber descubierto algo de su interés.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aquí, desde mi cuevita, continúo con la redacción de este diario personal.

Ya han transcurrido casi dos meses desde que entré a trabajar a la compañía "Le rouge et le noir". Ahora mismo me encuentro revisando algunas cifras para avanzar con el nuevo informe. Aún tengo unas dos semanas pero prefiero comenzar desde ahora para que no se me termine juntando todo para el fin de mes.

Estoy muy contento porque mi relación con Levi no ha sido descubierta por la señorita Petra. Hemos salido un par de veces por las noches luego de la jornada laboral y a menudo dábamos la excusa de que era cuestión de trabajo, así que nadie preguntaba más.

Las pocas veces que hemos salido me ha llevado a unos restaurantes sencillos o algún bar, siempre oscuro. La verdad no lo culpo, si lo que vengo a ser de él es algo así como su "amante" lo normal es que procuremos ocultarnos.

A mí hasta ahora no se me olvida esa noche que conocí el mar... Fue todo tan hermoso... Lo mejor fue que al día siguiente volví a ver a mis padres, mi dicha era completa.

Una cita como aquella no se ha vuelto a dar. Quizá en estos días me proponga salir a alguna parte como esa vez, no lo sé. La verdad guardo algo de esperanza, quisiera que hiciéramos cosas juntos porque en unos pocos meses tendré que decirle la verdad.

Desde ahora me estoy preparando para cuando llegue ese momento, sé que será doloroso pero la verdad es inevitable. Con cada día que ha pasado siento que me he enamorado un poquito más. Es atento conmigo a su manera y nunca me trata mal, además de que confía en mí.

* * *

– Mocosa, toma esto. Revísalo y luego de que le veas alguna utilidad archívalo, en mi oficina está estorbando. – Levi ingresó sorpresivamente en la "cueva" de Eren, sobresaltándolo. Sostenía un fólder en la mano, extendiéndoselo a Serena.

– Seguro, señor. Ahora mismo hago lo que me pide.

Su jefe notó que estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno que no correspondía ni a una agenda ni algún libro destinado a apuntar las cifras de la empresa.

– ¿Qué es eso que estás escribiendo?

Eren se quedó de piedra, por la sorpresa había olvidado guardar su diario.

Estaba a punto de inventarle alguna cosa y ocultarlo a toda costa, pero entonces tocaron la puerta del despacho del joven presidente.

Levi se fue a abrir, dejando la puerta de la oficina de su secretaria abierta. Cuando lo hizo apareció Petra, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se abalanzó sobre este, llenándolo de besos.

Eren sintió un doloroso hincón en el pecho.

Para no prestar atención a lo que ocurría decidió enterrase en sus archivos, pero primero ocultó su diario en uno de sus cajones, echándole llave. Comenzó a leer los papeles contenidos en el fólder que acababa de recibir, pero fue inevitable alcanzar a oír lo que Petra decía.

– Estuve hablando con tus padres y los míos ayer por la noche y llegamos a una conclusión, amor. – seguía abrazándolo, sosteniéndose de su cuello y al finalizar su oración le dio un beso en la boca.

– ¿Qué? – indiferente al cariño que su novia le manifestaba, echaba una mirada de reojo para ver cómo había reaccionado a todo Serena.

– ¡Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que ya debemos casarnos! ¡Hay que poner una fecha pronto!

Levi la vio algo incrédulo. Ella no lo notó, continuó hablando emocionada y sin soltarlo.

– Tu padre está encantado, dice que ya es hora de que sientes cabeza y cree que no hay mejor mujer para ti que yo. Tu madre también estaba muy contenta, mis padres ni qué decir... Me hace tanta ilusión saber que después de tantos años de noviazgo al fin vamos a casarnos... Ese día seré la mujer más feliz del mundo. Aún no ponemos una fecha definitiva, si de mí dependiera nos casábamos mañana mismo, pero tu familia quiere una ceremonia muy grande y pensándolo bien yo también... Bueno creo que debes estar ocupado, solo venía a contarte esta noticia, podemos conversarlo mejor en mi departamento... Me gustó que me visitaras el otro día, lo pasamos muy bonito...

"No hace falta ser un genio para saber qué hicieron y que lo pasaron bien" pensó Eren con algo de asco. Mantuvo la vista en sus papeles y procuró demostrar frialdad.

– Bueno, hasta la noche, mi amor. Te amo. – Petra le dio un beso muy prolongado pero no correspondido a su novio al despedirse.

Salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta y Levi se quedó de pie. Solía mantenerse firme y demostraba poquísimas veces sus emociones pero no pudo evitar que en su rostro se reflejara la sorpresa. Había creído que podía aplazar aquello eternamente confiando en que sabía controlar a Petra. No contó con la intervención de sus padres ni la de sus suegros. Entrando ellos en juego hacían que se ilusione y la llenaban de ideas que solo entorpecían la realización de su sueño.

El sonido de papel siendo manipulado le recordó entonces con quién había estado conversando antes de la irrupción de su novia.

– Mocosa. – se acercó a la "cueva", quedándose parado en el umbral de la puerta.

– Dígame, señor. – pudo controlar sus emociones y mantuvo la vista en sus archivos.

– No pienso casarme con esa loca.

Eren, impulsivo por naturaleza, iba a replicar algo con furia o algo de veneno producto de su amor herido y frustrado.

– Es lo normal, ustedes deben estar juntos. Harían realmente una bonita pareja. – se puso de pie y fue a guardar el fólder en uno de los libreros. – Honestamente no me sorprende, lo felicito. Le deseo mucha felicidad.

– Serena, no me hagas enojar.

– No lo hago, señor. Desde un principio supe que era la "amante" y en algún momento esto tenía que acabarse. Por mí no se preocupe, no es que me duela tanto tampoco. Apenas llevamos un mes así que no es tan importante...

Levi, perdiendo la paciencia por los evidentes celos de Serena, se atrevió a alzarle la voz.

– ¡Cierra la boca y déjame hablar!

Eren se asustó, no esperó una respuesta violenta de su jefe. Creyó que hacía bien fingiendo indiferencia y restándole importancia. Se quedó parado, pero retomó su postura digna y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

– Cuando te confesé mis sentimientos te dije que no pienso casarme con ella. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para conseguir lo que quiero, entonces terminaré esa relación. Solo tengo que aplazar ese absurdo del matrimonio... Te dije que a quien amo es a ti. – le costó decir eso, nunca usaba esa palabra.

– Me ama tanto que va y se acuesta con su novia. Quizá yo también debo amarlo de esa forma.

A la mente de Levi vino la imagen del rubio amigo de Serena, Armin, y asoció lo último dicho por su secretaria con este. Creyó entonces que, quizá, esa imagen de inocencia e inexperiencia era solo una pantalla y en realidad estaba saliendo a la par con ambos. Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes al sentirse burlado por esa mujer.

Eren decidió continuar, viendo que lo último que dijo había enfurecido a su jefe. Él no era así, no quería darle una mala idea a su amado.

– No me malentienda, no es un reclamo. Desde un principio tuve claro que aquí yo soy la "amante", así que comprendo perfectamente que tenga que visitar por las noches a la señorita Petra. Olvide lo que dije, lo lamento.

No pudo, tenía que preguntárselo.

– ¿Tienes a alguien más aparte de mí?

El castaño se indignó terriblemente, jamás esperó que le preguntaran una cosa semejante.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Si amo a alguien lo amo y ya, en mi corazón no cabe nadie más que usted! – se arrepintió de lo que dijo, había sido muy impulsivo, vergonzoso y sincero. Se cubrió el rostro con una mano. – Olvide todo y déjeme sola, tengo que hacer unas cosas aquí, por favor. – con su mano libre hizo una señal de pare.

Levi quedó muy satisfecho por su respuesta, hasta se sintió algo ¿aliviado? Hizo caso omiso a lo dicho por Eren, se le fue acercando hasta tomarlo en sus brazos.. Procuró sonar dulce pero solo fue serio.

– No voy a casarme, solo te pido que me esperes un tiempo. Eso fue lo que te prometí. Ya aceptaste mis sentimientos así que debes creerme.

Aceptó el abrazo y se hundió en el cuello del más bajo, sintiendo su olor y su cercanía, reconfortándose. Lo apretó con fuerza, como deseando que no se aleje nunca de él.

– Está bien... Voy a confiar ciegamente en usted... se lo prometo. – cerró los ojos, entregándose al abrazo, rodeándole el cuello.

Se separaron luego de un rato, temiendo que alguien entre de golpe y los encuentre en tan comprometedora situación.

– Ve pensando a dónde iremos este mes.

– Creo que es mejor que primero que pase la junta, señor. Ya estoy avanzando con todo pero no quiero confiarme...

Volvió a tomar asiento para revisar más documentos de entre los que tenía sobre su escritorio. Levi le agitó un poco el pelo y abandonó la "cueva".

– Voy a amarlo con fuerza en los próximos meses porque quizás luego ya no pueda, señor...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– ¡Listo, hora de irnos!... ¿Dónde está Serena?

Sasha, muy entusiasmada, buscaba con la mirada a su compañera. Con ella estaban Annie, Ymir e Historia, todas en recepción.

– Si tarda más nos vamos. Ni siquiera saben si aceptará ir con nosotras a beber. – Ymir abrazaba a Historia, cansada de mirar en dirección al ascensor.

– Espero que acepte, hasta ahora no hemos tenido oportunidad de salir a tomar algo con ella. Pobre, está tan llena de trabajo todo el tiempo... Incluso sale con el señor Ackerman a reuniones de trabajo por las noches, seguro ya ni puede llegar temprano a su casa... – Historia lamentaba la suerte de su amiga.

– ¡Ahí está! ¡Hey, Serena! – Sasha agitó un brazo, captando su atención.

– Chicas, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estaban esperándome? – dijo, uniéndose al grupo.

– Así es. Hoy sábado, por ser fin de semana, decidimos ir a tomar algo a algún bar o algo por el estilo, ¿te nos unes?

Eren no podía aceptar de ninguna forma. No tenía mucha experiencia bebiendo alcohol, no estaba muy seguro de hasta qué punto llegaría si estuviera algo ebrio, temió ser capaz de decir la verdad en algún arranque.

– Lo siento, en verdad lo lamento, pero debo negarme. No me gusta nada beber y no quiero echarles a perder la velada. Mejor vayan solas y quizá con el tiempo me sienta capaz de acompañarlas... Perdónenme, incluso me estuvieron esperando... – sintiéndose muy culpable, hizo un leve puchero y ladeó la mirada.

– Oh, no creí que no te gustara beber. Bueno, si es así no se puede hacer nada ¡Nos vemos el lunes entonces, Serena! – Sasha se despidió y fue alejándose, claramente llevaban prisa.

Una vez que todas desaparecieron de recepción, Eren emprendió el retorno a la casa de Armin.

Intentaba, sin éxito, quitarse de la cabeza la idea de Petra y Levi casados. Era plenamente consciente de que no tenía derecho alguno a reclamarle a Levi, después de todo había accedido a tener un amorío con él y eso implicaba convertirse en "la otra". Sin embargo, si lo hizo fue porque sabía que esos dos no se amaban y por cómo se iba portando Levi con el transcurso de los días terminó por sentirse amado. Levi lo amaba, a su manera, y la dicha no le cabía en el pecho.

Iba pensando en lo mucho que también amaba a Levi cuando oyó una voz vagamente conocida que lo llamaba. Sorprendido, giró el rostro en múltiples direcciones, buscando de dónde provenía aquella voz.

– ¡Serena! ¡Aquí, Serena!

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro: Quien lo llamaba era nada más y nada menos que Farlan. Estaba apoyado en la parte frontal de su auto azul con las manos en los bolsillos, muy sonriente y bien vestido. Llevaba una camisa muy blanca, un chaleco y un pantalón negro que resaltaba lo largas que eran sus piernas.

– ¡Farlan! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Desea algo? – se le acercó y preguntó con cierta timidez.

– ¿Tienes algo de tiempo ahora? – sonreía delicadamente.

– Ya me iba a mi casa, pero en realidad no tengo nada que hacer, ¿por qué? ¿Se le ofrece algo? – lo dijo en un tono muy servicial que provocó una pequeña risa en el modelo.

– No es nada de eso, es solo que me preguntaba si me acompañarías a cenar. Quisiera conversar un poco contigo. Claro, si así lo deseas. – su forma de decirlo era tan gentil que provocó una sonrisa en Eren.

¿Estaría mal salir a comer con un hombre? Tenía una relación con Levi, pero no por eso iba a enclaustrarse. Amarlo no tenía por qué reducir su círculo de amistades, si así lo deseaba podía salir con sus amigas de la oficina o con gente que conociera con el tiempo. Por otra parte, Farlan había sido muy bueno con él apoyándolo en todo cuanto necesitase durante y después de la junta de accionistas.

Farlan parecía ser un buen tipo, quería ser amigo suyo.

– Bueno, está bien. Pero algún día le devolveré el favor y le invitaré yo, ¡se lo prometo!

– No me trates de usted, me haces sentir viejo. Estoy bordeando los treinta pero creo que no me veo tan mayor, ¿no crees? – mantenía una sonrisa elegante y algo coqueta. – Solo me llamarás Farlan y me tutearás, ¿me lo prometes?

Para Eren fue como ver un cuadro precioso. Se tomó un momento para admirar la calidez y belleza que desprendía aquel hombre.

– Se lo prometo... ¿A dónde vamos?

– A cenar, sube. – se incorporó, le abrió la puerta del coche y esperó a que se acomode para subir también.

Se ajustaron el cinturón y partieron, sonriendo.

Eren no lo notó, pero cierto enano vio todo aquello.

.

.

.

.

**Continuará**

.

.

**N.A: Me imagino a Farlan vestido un poco como Shizu-chan de Durarara! Lo digo para que tengan una idea de cómo estaba vestido uwu.**

**He decidido que voy a actualizar los lunes y jueves, se me hace más práctico n_n **

**Así que, ¡hasta el lunes!  
**

**Gracias por leer :D**


	11. Calor

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia.**

**N.A: Aquí ya son las doce, no estaré en la pc por la mañana así que dejo el cap de una vez n_n**

.

.

**CAPÍTULO DECIMOPRIMERO **

**CALOR**

.

.

Sentado cómodamente, Eren se dedicó a observar el paisaje durante el camino al restaurante.

Iban por avenidas a las que nunca antes había llegado y a medida que se adentraban más en una zona elegantísima quedaba deslumbrado. El viaje le ayudaba también a olvidar ese asunto del matrimonio de Petra y Levi. Farlan simplemente mantenía la vista al frente con una leve sonrisa. Ocasionalmente observaba de reojo a su acompañante, sonriendo un poco más al ver lo entretenido que estaba admirando el ambiente.

– ¿Has tenido mucho trabajo hoy, Serena?

Luego de tener la mirada prendida de algo que parecía ser un museo, Eren reaccionó y recordó con quién estaba.

– Ah... Pues la verdad no mucho, todo es más ajetreado cuando solo falta una semana para la junta. A propósito, en esta van a estar todos presentes de nuevo, ¿cierto?

– Honestamente no lo sé, ¿por qué? ¿Quieres que venga? – le sonrió, buscando sonrojarlo.

– Eso sería muy divertido. – dijo, riendo un poco pero sin sonrojarse.

Farlan frenó frente a lo que parecía un muy exclusivo restaurante. Una mezcla de rusticidad y elegancia. Estaba construido todo de madera y asemejaba una cabaña bastante grande y muy bien decorada, desde la entrada podían vislumbrarse algunos candelabros gracias a unas enormes ventanas que permitían ver incluso a los comensales dentro del recinto.

Bajaron del auto y Farlan le encargó al portero su coche. Fueron recibidos por un mesero y dirigidos a una mesa.

Eren empezó a sentirse incómodo por múltiples razones. La primera, la mayoría de las mujeres que estaban ahí se quedaron como bobas al verlo entrar con Farlan dejando incluso de comer para echarle una mirada incrédula; la segunda, una vez que se sentó vio la servilleta recogida sobre la mesa y no supo qué hacer con esta, Farlan ya la había acomodado sobre sus muslos; la tercera, se sentía aun más pobre en un lugar como ese, lleno de gente adinerada.

El mozo se acercó y les entregó la carta. Un cuarto motivo para estar incómodo: no entendía nada del menú y al ver el precio abrió enormemente los ojos. Se sintió culpable por hacer gastar tanto dinero a alguien con quien buscaba afianzar una amistad.

– ¿Qué te gustaría pedir, Serena?

Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el modelo le hizo una pregunta difícil. El castaño se puso un poco nervioso y optó por el camino más fácil.

– La verdad no tengo hambre, esperaba más bien poder conversar contigo. Para eso hemos venido, ¿cierto? – su sonrisa falsa fue fácil de leer.

– Si no pides nada yo pediré por ti. No te sientas mal, quise invitarte y el dinero no es problema, si es eso lo que te preocupa. – dijo, con una sonrisa gentil y comprensiva.

– La verdad sí me preocupa, pero no es solo eso... Desde que hemos llegado me siento totalmente ajena a este ambiente... Esas mujeres no han dejado de mirarme y la verdad me están incomodando... – ser sincero era la mejor opción. Había disfrutado del viaje pero solo eso, estar en ese lugar comenzaba a molestarle.

– Si es eso lo que te molesta no hay opción... – dejó la servilleta nuevamente sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y le extendió una mano. – Vamos, iremos a un lugar en el que no te sientas mal ni te miren de forma tan desagradable.

Eren realmente agradeció tanta comprensión de su parte. Tomó su mano, se levantó y lo soltó de inmediato. No le pareció correcto sostener mucho rato la mano de otra persona que no fuera Levi.

Salieron y el portero los guió al auto. Subieron, se ajustaron el cinturón y partieron. El castaño permanecía en silencio, feliz de ya no estar en ese lugar tan lindo pero a la vez tan incómodo.

– Señorita, aún voy a conversar con usted y no quiero que lo hagamos en este auto así que dígame, ¿a dónde desea que la lleve? – con un tono solemne, como de mayordomo, volvió a dirigirse a Serena, sacándola nuevamente de sus pensamientos.

Eren se rió ante ese modo formal de hablarle.

– No me trate de usted, joven Farlan. Recuerde que me hizo prometerle que lo tutearía – ambos rieron. – Bueno... si vamos a comer podemos ir a algún lugar sencillo ¿conoces alguna pizzería o alguna tienda de comida rápida?

– Allá vamos entonces.

El auto giró a la izquierda en la esquina, saliendo de aquella zona tan elegante. Manejó por unos quince minutos y de a pocos iban adentrándose en una zona comercial. Divisaron un cine y su lado había una pizzería. Farlan hizo una maniobra para acercarse y buscó dónde estacionarse. Cuando lo consiguió bajó y volvió a abrirle la puerta a Serena.

– No me gusta que hagas eso, parezco una damita y no lo soy. – un puchero, inconsciente como siempre, hizo aparición en su rostro.

– ¿No eres una dama? ¿Y cómo quieres que te trate entonces?

– Como a un amigo más, eso me gustaría. No tienes que ser delicado conmigo, prefiero un trato más convencional.

– Si así lo prefieres por mí está bien. A mí también me gustaría que me trates más como un amigo, por eso te pedí que me tutearas.

Farlan se puso una casaca verde militar con capucha y una gorra negra que tenía guardadas en un maletín dentro de la maletera de su auto. La combinación no quedaba muy bien – teniendo en cuenta que llevaba pantalones de vestir – pero poco importaba, la idea era ocultar aunque sea un poco su identidad para no llamar la atención y poner nuevamente incómoda a Serena.

– Debe ser muy difícil ser modelo... ¿No te aburre que te estén acosando todo el tiempo? – dijo Eren mientras iban de camino a la pizzería.

– A veces sí, pero comprendo que si soy tan famoso es precisamente porque esa gente me encuentra agradable o atractivo. Sin ellos probablemente no sería tan popular.

– Ahora mismo tus fans te encontrarían guapísimo aunque estés tan mal vestido... – se echó a reír ante su propia ocurrencia.

– ¿Tú me encuentras atractivo?

No alcanzó a responder. Llegaron a la puerta y entraron. Dentro había muchas chicas atendiendo, llevaban mandiles azules con puntitos blancos y el pelo recogido en un moño. Todo el ambiente era de ajetreo total.

Se sentaron cerca de la ventana, uno frente al otro. Una de las meseras pasó un trapo levemente húmedo sobre la superficie de la mesa, luego sacó una libretita dispuesta a apuntar su pedido.

En ese momento Eren quiso reír mucho. Esta vez era Farlan el perdido, no sabía qué esperaba la mujer parada como estaba.

– Tráiganos una pizza americana para cada uno y un par de sodas también, por favor.

– ¿No hay carta? – Farlan estaba incrédulo.

– ¡Claro que no! ¿Que no viste que en la caja está colgada la lista de todo lo que se puede ordenar? – no quería hacerlo sentir mal pero tampoco podía contener la risa. – ... Espera, ¿nunca has venido a un lugar como este?

– He pasado con mi auto cerca de aquí pero nunca me he animado a entrar, mucho menos solo. – un levísimo rubor se asomó por sus mejillas.

– Bueno, siendo tan famoso no me sorprende, supongo que desde chico has tenido dinero y estás acostumbrado a comer en lugares como aquel en el que estuvimos hace rato...

– Levi también.

La mesera hizo aparición, dejando sobre la mesa un par de platos con pizza de tamaño considerable y dos grandes vasos descartables con sorbete que contenían la soda. Así como llegó, rápido también desapareció.

Retomando la conversación y luego de sorprenderse por la inesperada mención de su jefe, Eren procuró actuar con naturalidad.

– Bueno, me imagino que a mi jefe no le agradan estos lugares. Tiene una obsesión terrible por la limpieza, desconfiaría de todos. Me atrevería a decir que sería capaz de entrar a la cocina para corroborar que todo esté en óptimas condiciones... – no pudo evitar que sus palabras carguen un aire a ensoñación por el simple hecho de recordar a su amor.

Farlan vio atentamente la expresión de su acompañante. Fácilmente leyó en su rostro el trasfondo de sus palabras. Prefirió hacerse el desentendido.

– Es bastante desconfiado. Más de lo que te imaginas en realidad. Yo lo conocí hace ya muchos años, poco más de diez. En ese entonces él ya era bastante popular, ya sabes, a las mujeres les llama la atención un hombre de aspecto serio y misterioso... Isabel y yo nos sorprendimos bastante cuando un día cualquiera se nos acercó para "entablar amistad". Fue muy divertido, simplemente llegó y nos dijo: "Desde hoy somos amigos".

Imaginarse a su jefe acercándoseles y diciendo aquello se le hizo muy cómico, por lo que no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada.

– Sí, fue muy gracioso. Al principio creímos que era una broma pero poco a poco se fue uniendo a nosotros. Regresábamos juntos de clases y nos acostumbramos. Luego Isabel y yo lo invitábamos a acompañarnos cada vez que salíamos a divertirnos. Claro, nosotros nos divertíamos, él simplemente se quedaba sentado bebiendo algo. No sé si llegué a conocerlo realmente pero en verdad lo considero mi amigo.

– Desde que trabajo con él solo he visto que trate con confianza al señor Erwin... – bebió un poco de su soda apretando con los labios el sorbete.

– A Erwin lo conoce desde muchísimo antes que a mí... ¿Quieres que te cuente algo muy pero muy importante? – Farlan acercó su rostro al de Serena en actitud cómplice y dándole a entender que buscaba confidencialidad.

Eren asintió con fuerza, seguía con la cañita en la boca sorbiendo su bebida

– Bueno, Levi no era la única opción para ser presidente de la empresa en realidad. Me tomaron en cuenta a mí también, eso se lo atribuyo a que también destaqué bastante cuando fui estudiante. Su padre en verdad estaba empecinado en convertirlo en su sucesor pero necesitaba la aprobación de la junta de accionistas. Yo no estaba demasiado interesado en el puesto la verdad, no me muero por tomar ese lugar pero si se diera el caso lo aceptaría con gusto. Pues bien, cuando fuimos citados para elegir al nuevo presidente Erwin y Hanji optaron por mí.

– ¡Pero ellos son muy amigos del señor Ackerman! ¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?! – el castaño golpeó su vaso contra la mesa. No podía creerlo, lo consideraba una traición.

– Serena, no sé si estés enterada pero voy a contarte algo muy importante. Levi nunca ha querido el cargo, su padre se lo impuso. – hizo una pausa y aprovechó para beber un poco de su soda. – Erwin y Hanji lo sabían bien, creyeron que si votaban por mí librarían a su amigo de esa responsabilidad. En ese momento quise ser presidente también, no por egoísta ni por robarle el puesto sino porque no quería verlo infeliz... Pasamos muy bonitos momentos junto a Isabel y en verdad le tomé cariño. Como te dije, lo considero un amigo, aunque no sé si él me considera uno. Me gustaría que así fuera...

Descubrir que aquel hombre manifestaba un cariño tan sincero por su jefe le conmovió profundamente. Ya sabía lo que había sufrido Levi por verse obligado a asumir un cargo que no quería, entendía perfectamente a Farlan.

– Bueno, por más que quisimos no pudimos librar a Levi. Petra e Isabel votaron por él y finalmente su padre lo eligió... Te he contado todo esto no en vano, Serena. Tengo mis razones.

– ¿Y cuáles serían?

Farlan apartó los platos con la pizza intacta a un lado. Estiró sus manos y tomó una de las de Eren, apretándola. Este se sorprendió pero no lo apartó.

– Quiero pedirte que cuides de Levi. En la situación actual solo puedo confiarte esto a ti. Petra ni siquiera entiende a Levi, no sé qué rayos hacen juntos aún... Pero tú... Tú pareces entenderlo y por lo que veo hasta le has tomado cariño, ¿o me equivoco?

Se puso extremadamente nervioso, no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Balbuceaba y ante esa reacción Farlan sonrió un poco.

– Tranquila, no diré nada a nadie. Te pedí que hablemos porque quiero encargarte que lo vigiles e impidas que haga algo estúpido. Me gustaría ser tu amigo también, por eso intentaré venir a cada junta o incluso me pasaré por la empresa unos días antes.

– Me gustaría decirle que voy a cuidarlo pero el señor Ackerman tiene mente propia y no es que yo vaya a poder frenarlo... Puedo sugerirle algunas cosas pero nada más, es bastante necio.

– Lo sé, pero me basta con que estés pendiente de él, ¿puedes prometerme eso? No quiero que alguien a quien considero mi amigo sufra.

Hasta ese momento Farlan seguía sosteniendo la mano de Serena y a medida que hablaba la iba apretando un poco más, revelando lo preocupado que estaba.

Accedió. Eren sintió que estaba mintiendo descaradamente porque, a fin de cuentas, con el afán de cumplir el sueño de Levi estaban haciendo algo muy arriesgado y estúpido. Sin embargo, viéndole el lado positivo, el hecho de sobrefacturar los contratos y obtener suficiente dinero para que su jefe monte su negocio lo haría feliz, así que en cierta forma estaba cumpliendo la promesa a Farlan.

Finalmente se soltaron y, a modo de cerrar su acuerdo, Farlan le extendió el dedo meñique de la mano derecha, invitándole a hacer lo mismo. Unieron sus dedos y se sonrieron, parecían dos niños.

Arrepentidos de dejarla para el final, tuvieron que comerse la pizza ya fría.

Farlan no era quisquilloso, más bien parecía muy humilde. Accedió incluso a comerse su porción con las manos pero hasta en sus ademanes demostraba su elegancia. Sus largos y delgados dedos tomaban con delicadeza su rebanada y la dirigían con gracia a sus labios, muy finos.

Terminaron de comer y se acercaron a la caja a pagar. Cuando salieron estaban riendo porque el modelo recién comprobó que, en efecto, la lista de comidas disponibles estaba justo sobre la cajera.

Salieron y volvieron al auto. Ya dentro Farlan se quitó la casaca y la gorra, agitando un poco su cabello a modo de devolverle la forma que tenía antes de ser aplastado por esta.

– No respondiste a mi pregunta. –dijo, mirando a Serena que se acomodaba el cinturón.

– ¿Qué pregunta?

– ¿Te parezco atractivo?

Eren se echó a reír, no esperó una pregunta tan directa.

– Se supone que si eres modelo tienes que ser atractivo... Claro que me pareces atractivo, eres el amigo más guapo que he tenido en la vida, te lo juro. – dijo entre risas y sellando su promesa llevando sus dedos pulgar e índice a la boca, dándoles un beso. – No me hagas pensar que eres vanidoso que hasta ahora no me has dado esa impresión, amigo Farlan. – continuó riendo.

– Por supuesto que no soy vanidoso, amiga Serena, si así fuera jamás hubiera accedido a venir a este lugar. – también reía, especialmente porque le divertía lo que decía su acompañante y el tono que había empleado, serio y conteniendo la risa.

Rieron un rato más por tonterías que se les vinieron a la mente y pensando en qué otro lugar podrían visitar. Eren se lo decía como si fuera una aventura para Farlan.

– Imagínate que un día vayamos a algún lugar súper repleto como un centro comercial... De solo imaginar que tendrías que ponerte capuchas, gorras, lentes y demás me da una risa increíble... Parecerías un agente secreto

– Pues sí, hasta parecería una película: "Las aventuras de Farlan y Serena: En busca de la felicidad de un enano llamado Levi".

Eren no pudo contener una sonora carcajada. El título le había hecho mucha gracia y a su mente llegó la imagen de ambos vestidos de negro, con lentes oscuros y en postura de espías.

– ... – recuperó de a pocos el aliento. – ¿Por qué tu nombre iría antes que el mío?

– Porque yo sería "la estrella", ¿ves? – sonrió de oreja a oreja, hasta él mismo se había sorprendido de su ocurrencia.

– Eres una buena persona, Farlan. Me gusta que podamos ser amigos.

Por fin pusieron en marcha el coche y partieron, aún riendo.

Cuando estuvieron en los alrededores de la empresa Eren vio que todas las luces estaban apagadas, lo cual indicaba que se le había hecho bastante tarde.

– ¿Dónde te dejo? ¿Vives cerca?

– Solo llévame a la parada de autobús, luego puedo ir yo sola. Muchas gracias por la comida, Farlan.

– Descuida, eso es lo que hacemos los amigos. Y los agentes secretos, también los agentes secretos, colega. – hizo énfasis en lo último alzando el dedo índice.

Volvieron a reír y no pararon hasta que Eren tuvo que bajarse. Esta vez Farlan, como le había pedido, no le abrió la puerta.

– Nos vemos en la junta, amigo Farlan, colega. – continuó con la broma, levantando una mano y haciendo puño, mostrando fingida determinación.

– Así será. Hasta pronto, amiga Serena. – agitó una mano diciendo adiós sin perder su sonrisa.

Farlan se perdió en la noche y Eren, riendo aún, se echó a andar con rumbo a la casa de Armin.

Había hecho amistad con un gran tipo.

* * *

Hoy he afianzado una bonita amistad con Farlan Church, uno de los accionistas de la empresa en que trabajo.

Desde que lo vi supe que era un gran tipo. No digo que tenga buena intuición, claro que no, pero desde que nos conocimos procuró hacerse mi amigo y hoy me demostró lo genial que es.

Tiene toda la pinta de un príncipe, es guapísimo y súper elegante, parece el típico chico rico y mimado pero es todo lo contrario. Me invitó a cenar y al principio fue incómodo porque muchas mujeres se me quedaron viendo pero luego entendió cómo me sentía y fuimos a una pizzería. Me contó muchas cosas importantes sobre Levi y me demostró que siente un gran aprecio por él, incluso me hizo prometerle que lo cuidaría.

Creo que eso no hace falta ni prometerlo, no permitiría que Levi sufra, solo quiero que sea feliz y vea su sueño realizado. Supongo que es porque lo amo.

Ahora me está preocupando que al parecer hasta Farlan pudo ver que estoy enamorado de mi jefe... Eso no es bueno, si soy muy obvio y alguien más me descubre algún chisme podría llegar a oídos de la señorita Petra y ahí sí que me hace echar...

Volviendo a Farlan, ¡me sorprendió que incluso comió con las manos! Además me hizo reír mucho con sus ocurrencias, tiene un gran sentido del humor.

Ahora que lo pienso es casi diametralmente opuesto a Levi... Farlan es de risa fácil y Levi ni sonríe, uno es sencillo y el otro quisquilloso... ¿Cómo habrán podido ser amigos?

Es uno de esos misterios del universo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de pasar la noche del sábado junto a Farlan, Eren tuvo un domingo bastante apacible junto a su amigo Armin. Aún no se sentía presionado por el informe del mes, le restaban algunos días, por lo que decidió relajarse un poco y aprovechar su fin de semana.

No salieron a ninguna parte, solo se quedaron en casa y pasaron la mayor parte del día recostados en sus camas o en el sofá. No tenían muchos medios de entretención, a lo mucho Eren contaba con una colección de mangas que logró llevarse desde su casa. Se la pasó releyéndolos y le prestó algunos a Armin.

Eren disfrutaba mucho leer una historia que situaba a la humanidad al borde de la extinción tras ser devorada en su mayoría por unos seres llamados "titanes". Si había algo que anhelara, además de salvar a sus padres y hacer feliz a Levi, era conocer al creador del manga que lo había inspirado en muchos momentos de su vida. Sin embargo, debido a su situación económica, se vio imposibilitado de conseguir tomos más recientes. Se estaba perdiendo mucha trama y en verdad lo lamentaba.

Pasaron la mayor parte de su día holgazaneando y cuando llegó la noche simplemente se dejaron vencer por el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Eren volvió a su típica rutina pero con energías renovadas tras ese domingo tan reconfortante. Se vistió y maquilló con algo de prisa, con el inicio de la nueva semana debía ponerse las pilas y avanzar su informe.

Salió pronto de su casa luego de desayunar un jugo y un par de panes con mermelada.

Nuevamente llegó muy temprano y fue directamente a su computadora para retomar su avance justo donde lo había dejado. La encendió y mientras iba iniciando se acercó a un librero para buscar algunos de los archivos que necesitaba analizar.

Encontró lo que buscaba y tomó asiento, dejando a un lado sus carpetas. Se puso manos la obra y dedicó toda su atención a su trabajo.

Pensó que quizá Levi llegaría temprano, por lo que de rato en rato lanzaba miradas a la puerta de su "cueva". Había llegado poco antes de las ocho de la mañana, las horas fueron transcurriendo y el reloj dio las once. Nada.

Ni una mínima señal de Levi.

A su mente llegó la idea de que quizá podría estar enfermo y se angustió un poco. Nervioso, su trabajo comenzaba a costarle. Decidió tomarse un respiro y olvidar ese asunto, no le gustaba mezclar sus sentimientos con su desempeño.

Salió de la oficina para estirar las piernas y se dirigió al baño, cerrando la puerta. En el camino se encontró con Annie y se saludaron con un gesto de mano, esa chica era muy poco comunicativa. Continuó y llegó al tocador. Se vio al espejo un rato corroborando que su maquillaje no se haya corrido o esté manchado por alguna parte, se lavó las manos y peinó los cabellos falsos con los dedos húmedos. Estuvo ahí perdiendo el tiempo alrededor de diez minutos.

Creyó que ya era suficiente y salió. Volvió a su oficina pero le sorprendió encontrarla con la puerta abierta. Se acercó con sigilo pero al ingresar completamente no halló a nadie. Sintió algo de miedo, pero decidió olvidarlo. "Lo más probable es que yo mismo la dejé abierta y lo olvidé", pensó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Volvió a sentarse y recuperó la concentración en su trabajo, ya no podía perder más tiempo valioso. Estuvo ensimismado leyendo y corrigiendo algunas fallas en el documento que iba redactando en la computadora hasta que su jefe por fin hizo acto de presencia, entrando de golpe azotando la puerta y espantándolo.

– ¡DIOS! ¡No haga eso, casi me da un paro! – se llevó una mano al pecho para calmarse del terrible susto que se había llevado.

– Vine aquí hace un momento y no estabas, ¿a dónde fuiste? – se acercó hasta el escritorio, quedando frente a su secretaria con una cara de enfado más que evidente.

– ¡Ah! Entonces no lo olvidé, en verdad alguien abrió la puerta... – dijo para sí. – Me fui un momento al baño, quería estirar las piernas un poco.

– ¿No será que fuiste a buscar a Farlan?

Eren no entendió el fondo venenoso que cargaba esa pregunta. Hizo una mueca de total incomprensión, arrugando un poco la frente. Recordó entonces con alegría lo bien que la habían pasado el sábado.

– ¡Farlan está aquí! ¡No lo sabía, quisiera ir a saludarlo! – dijo, con total inocencia y una gran sonrisa. Hasta la nariz de Levi se arrugó.

– ¿Qué mierda hacías con Farlan el sábado?

– ¿Eh? ¡Ah, nos vio cuando salimos! Pues él me invitó a comer y yo decidí aceptar. – su rostro de total ingenuidad estaba colmando la paciencia del joven presidente.

– Explícame ahora mismo qué carajos tienes que hacer andando con Farlan.

– Señor, ya le dije, me invitó comer y yo accedí ¡Ahora somos hasta amigos!

La sonrisa y la expresión cándida no hacían más que enardecer a Levi. Se preguntó sin en verdad la "mocosa" no entendía o buscaba hacerlo enfadar haciéndose la idiota. Para él esa salida era a todas luces una "traición" a su confianza.

– Te dije que no dejes que se te acerque pero lo primero que haces es ir con él a quién sabe dónde a perderte. – dijo, buscando ofenderlo.

Por fin descubrió el sentido con que preguntaba todo. Era un reclamo y estaba empezando a sentirse ofendido.

– Entérese que yo no voy a "perderme". No sé si entienda lo que le digo o no, pero creo que dejé muy en claro que fuimos A COMER ¿Se le ofrece algo más? – tomó una postura digna, no le estaba gustando nada la forma injusta en que lo estaban tratando.

– Te fuiste a perder, sí. Te prohibí que te le acerques y me desobedeciste. Si estás conmigo no tienes por qué salir con él. – Levi hablaba con furia.

– Usted a mí no me prohíbe nada. Puede que ahora estemos en una especie de relación pero no por eso va a decidir con quién ando y con quién no. – incrédulo ante lo que le decían, Eren empezó a alzar la voz.

– Te prohíbo que te vuelvas a acercar a Farlan. – estaba dispuesto a cerrar la discusión con esa frase, pero no esperó lo que siguió.

– Yo no soy Petra para que me mande como se le dé la gana. Yo no voy a "perderme" por ahí porque no soy cualquiera. A mí me respeta. – dijo, golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano, sentado como estaba.

Levi estaba incrédulo. En su vida nunca una mujer se había atrevido a hablarle así. Haciendo un poco de memoria, precisamente por ese valor de responderle había terminado contratando a Serena.

– Y si tanto le jode que ande con Farlan hay horas para decírmelo, estamos trabajando. Al final es idéntico a su novia, son tal para cual, mezclando siempre sus asuntos personales con el trabajo... Sabe, hace bien en casarse con ella, serán la mejor pareja de la historia. Ambos dicen "amar" pero no son más que egoístas deseando tener a su pareja solo para ellos y aislándolos del mundo. Tan descarado de reclamarme que salga con un amigo cuando usted se va a revolcar con Petra seguramente todas las noches, es el colmo. Deje de hacerse el digno y déjeme sola, supuestamente tiene un sueño y yo aquí de idiota ayudándolo ¿y qué recibo? Reclamos absurdos.

Todo lo dije atropelladamente y realzando sus palabras con movimientos de sus manos. Todo producto de su frustración, de su orgullo y amor herido. Le dolió en verdad ver que Levi desconfiaba de él y le decía todo eso, sintió un hueco enorme en el pecho. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para contenerse. Levi no decía nada.

– Bien, no habla. Si va a seguir desconfiando del amor que le tengo y va a continuar con sus sandeces prefiero salir un rato. Usted ha venido a mezclar sus problemas sentimentales en horario de trabajo así que tengo derecho a alejarme de este ambiente tóxico. Me voy a ver a MI AMIGO FARLAN PORQUE QUIERO Y PORQUE PUEDO.

Eren estaba dispuesto a salir lleno de furia y dolor pero sobre todo quería huir de la oficina antes de que no resista más y rompa en llanto.

– No te vayas...

Estaba por abandonar la habitación poniéndose de pie pero la mano de Levi frenándolo por los hombros lo sorprendió.

Levi rodeó el escritorio y buscó abrazarlo. Eren estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo rechazarlo.

Permanecieron así un rato. La posición en que estaban – Serena sentada y Levi de pie – hacía que esta apoye la cabeza sobre el abdomen de su jefe y él le rodee el cuello con los brazos. Siguieron en silencio hasta que los sollozos de Eren lo quebraron.

– ¿Por qué lloras? – Levi había visto a muchas mujeres llorar por él pero Serena era otra cosa. No buscaba hacer un escándalo, simplemente se oía su respiración agitada.

– Porque usted es cruel... Creí que confiaba en mí y por eso también quise confiar en usted... Al final me habla de esa forma y me demuestra que en realidad no me quiere... No le queda nada bien reclamarme salir con un amigo cuando yo tengo que aguantar ver casi a diario a la señorita Petra tocarlo... besarlo... incluso hablarle de su boda... – cada pausa era un sollozo y a medida que iba hablando apretaba el cuerpo de su jefe contra el suyo.

– No es que no confíe en ti, no confío en Farlan. – se separaron y quiso quitarle los lentes para verse directo a los ojos.

Estos se veían muy bonitos a pesar de estar empañados por la tristeza. Levi se puso de cuclillas, dejó los lentes sobre la mesa, le tomó el rostro con una mano y con el pulgar iba limpiándole las lágrimas.

– Señor... yo lo amo... créame... pero no por eso voy a permitir que me prohíba cosas, el amor no es así...

– Calla, eres una mocosa, no sabes lo que es el amor. – se lo dijo no como una orden pero sí en tono firme y sin abandonar su tarea de acariciarlo.

– Quizá tenga razón, quizá no sé amar pero... no quiero que me amen restringiéndome cosas... – con una de sus manos se quitó las lágrimas, recuperando la compostura. – Lamento ponerme así, por eso quería salir de aquí, no quiero verme llorosa con usted...

– No digas tonterías. Me gusta que no te dejes tratar mal.

– ¿No se va a disculpar? – hizo un leve puchero, como un niño insatisfecho.

– No, porque te dije que no te le acerques y aceptaste, ¿ya lo olvidaste? La falta es tuya. Si de ahora en adelante quieres salir con él al menos dímelo con anticipación. Y me contarás con detalle qué hicieron y especialmente de qué hablaron.

– Eso no justifica que me haya hablado así. Y yo no le pregunto de qué habla con la señorita Petra...

– Te enamoraste de mí conociendo mi mal carácter y mis reacciones.

– Eso sí es cierto. Pero no espere que me quede callada entonces. – dijo, algo resentido.

– No esperaré eso nunca. Siento que ya te conozco.

– No es cierto, no sabemos de nuestros gustos.

– ¿Qué propones entonces?

– Que vayamos a algún lugar el domingo para conocernos.

– A dónde.

– A mí me gustaría pasar el día entero con usted en alguna especie de jardín o parque ¡Incluso podríamos ir al cine! – sus ojos se abrieron un poco, se veían algo soñadores.

– ... Buscaré un lugar entonces. Tendrá que ser un lugar casi abandonado, si alguien nos ve juntos Petra podría enterarse. Lo del cine podemos dejarlo para la próxima semana, después de la junta.

– ¡Sería muy bonito tener dos citas este mes! – su rostro se iluminó completamente con solo pensar en esa posibilidad.

– Pero el domingo ya no te pongas esos lentes ni maquillaje.

– ¿Eh? ¡¿Pero por qué?!

– Te queda mal. Te ves mejor sin todo eso que te pones.

– Bueno... a mí me da igual, pero si usted quiere no me echo nada... ¡Pero cuando trabaje sí voy a usarlo! De todos modos por hoy voy a tener que quitármelo, seguro se me ha corrido todo por las lágrimas... Qué problema...

Estaba refunfuñando al recordar que iba maquillado y tras llorar probablemente tendría que pedirle a Sasha que le preste nuevamente algo de desmaquillador, cuando Levi lo sorprendió con un beso.

Húmedo, salado por sus lágrimas, cálido. El vacío en su pecho se fue llenando en lo que duraba aquel contacto que le resultaba tan maravilloso. Precisamente cuando empezaba a entregarse más Levi se separó, dejándolo con las ganas y haciendo una trompita.

– Señor.

– Dime.

– ¿Le molestaría si intento besarlo?

– ¿Crees poder?

Se sonrojó un poco. Aún no se sentía capaz de besarlo, temía que termine siendo algo desagradable. Optó por ser más atrevido e intentarlo pero acercándose con cautela.

Cerró los ojos y se aproximó con cuidado, no quería terminar chocándose con sus labios o sus dientes.

Debió abrir los ojos. Lo habría hecho si hubiera sabido que Levi lo miraba casi divertido y, por qué no decirlo, algo enternecido. Se perdió un momento de debilidad de su jefe realmente único.

Se sorprendió porque, a pesar de que sentía que avanzaba, no llegaba a tocarlo. Temiendo que lo haya dejado solo, abrió por fin los ojos. Levi estaba ahí, pero se había alejado un poco.

– ¡Pensé que se había ido! ¿Por qué se aleja? No creo que vaya a hacerlo tan mal...

– Dudas mucho.

Levi lo tomó de la nuca y por fin se besaron. Esta vez, leyendo las intenciones de su pareja, fue más intenso, forzándolo a abrir la boca y unir sus lenguas. Al principio se escondía, por lo que recorrió toda su cavidad buscándola.

La primera vez que se besaron de esa forma a Eren le había gustado bastante pero no habían vuelto a hacerlo desde entonces. Quizá por eso lo disfrutó muchísimo más. Por fin, reuniendo valor, se atrevió a tomarlo del rostro y acariciar su cabello.

No supo qué fue exactamente, pero un calor iba formándose en su estómago. Era diferente del que sintió las primera veces, ese iba directamente a su pecho y se sentía reconfortado. Esta nueva sensación más bien lo inquietaba.

Temeroso, decidió separarse. No deseaba que ese extraño estremecimiento comenzara a preocuparle. Levi se le quedó viendo un momento, ambos tenían los labios húmedos y sus respiraciones eran agitadas. Le había sorprendido que luego de intentar llegar a un beso más intenso y profundo termine separándose tan bruscamente.

– ¿Qué pasó? – lo vio directamente a los ojos, eso último no tenía sentido.

Eren prefirió mentirle.

– No podemos arriesgarnos así, señor. Recuerde que estamos en la oficina, alguien podría entrar y vernos.

– Tienes razón, mejor no exponernos. – se puso de pie algo adolorido por permanecer mucho rato de cuclillas. Sacudió sus piernas y se acomodó el pelo con los dedos.

– Señor. – permanecía sentado en su silla, viendo a su jefe desde abajo.

– ¿Qué?

– Voy a esperar el domingo con ansias.

– Aún falta mucho.

– Es este fin de semana, la espera se me va a hacer eterna... Pero valdrá la pena, podré estar con usted... ¡Oiga, no me diga a dónde iremos, mejor sorpréndame! – superando un poco aquella extraña sensación, sonrió abiertamente para demostrar la emoción que le hacía salir con su amante.

– Como prefieras. – desvió la mirada, quizá esa muchacha en verdad lo amaba demasiado.

– Señor.

– Dime.

– Confíe en mí, así como yo confío en usted. Lo amo.

No pudo decir nada. Nuevamente ese pequeñísimo dolor en su pecho se manifestaba.

Simplemente se agachó un poco y le acarició el rostro, dándole un pequeño beso, muy casto.

Abandonó la oficina, pero no pudo quitarse esa sensación.

Eren tampoco pudo olvidar aquel calor extraño.

.

.

.

**Continuará**


	12. Hermano

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia.**

**N.A: Mi fic cumplió un mes :'D no sé, estoy feliz porque ya casi estoy llegando a la mitad xD **

.

.

**CAPÍTULO DUODÉCIMO**

**HERMANO**

**.**

**.**

"_Laisse tomber les filles_

_Laisse tomber les filles_

_Un jour c'est toi qui pleureras"_

_(Pasa de las chicas_

_Pasa de las chicas_

_Un día serás tú el que llorará)_

April March

.

.

Algo contrariado, Levi revisaba unos papeles en su oficina.

Hasta hacía solo un par de horas había tenido su primera discusión con su "amante", Serena.

Mentiría si dijera que no le había molestado su forma altanera de desafiarlo y rehusarse a hacer lo que le pedía. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres cumplieran con su voluntad sin chistar. Esa "mocosa" definitivamente era diferente. Sin embargo, en el fondo le agradaba su forma rebelde e impulsiva de comportarse. A diferencia de Petra, el amor no la enceguecía al punto de hacer todo cuanto le pedían, no perdía su dignidad en ningún momento y no se dejaba pisotear por él. Porque sí, reconocía que la trataba muy mal en algunos momentos.

El asunto de Farlan le preocupaba, temía que vaya a confesarle lo que estaban haciendo pero, tras esa pelea, le quedó muy claro que esa muchacha lo amaba sinceramente, como una niña. Ella se rebeló porque quiso restringirla, limitar su entorno, y porque se sintió ofendida. Después de todo, él había insinuado que se había comportado como una cualquiera y en ningún momento le había dado motivos para expresarse así.

Serena quería hacerlo feliz y realizar su sueño, pero no por eso se dejaba mangonear ni obedecía ciegamente a Levi.

Petra ni siquiera sabía lo que Levi quería realmente y simplemente lo seguía, obedeciéndole en todo, perdonando sus engaños.

En esa pareja no había comunicación, a lo mucho se acostaba con ella porque esta se le lanzaba encima y él terminaba por ceder. Y con esa mujer querían casarlo.

¿Por cuánto tiempo planeaba posponer esa boda? Aún no lo sabía. Por lo menos de su parte ese tema no iba a ser tocado durante sus escasas conversaciones.

La puerta de su oficina fue golpeada y luego entró Erwin que sostenía un sobre en la mano.

– Levi, ¿está Serena ahí? – hablaba muy bajito, señaló la "cueva" con el dedo índice.

– Sí, ¿qué quieres?

– Vengo a traerte lo que te prometí hace mucho. – dejó el sobre encima del escritorio. – Son las cartas con dedicatoria, tienes que dejar una de estas cada día para ella.

– No pienso entregarle esas cursilerías.

– Ni siquiera vas a escribirlas tú, lo haré yo.

– No se trata de eso, dudo que le gusten esas cosas, no parece de ese tipo.

– Qué bonito, parece que en su primer mes ya se están conociendo.

– Erwin, escúchame muy bien porque será la única vez que te lo diga... Por favor, déjame solo. – estaba empezando a estresarse por los comentarios del rubio y porque la discusión seguía presente en sus pensamientos.

– ¡Levi me pide un favor! De haberlo visto venir hasta te hubiera grabado... – viendo que sus bromas no irritaban a su amigo sino que ya parecía bastante fastidiado por otras cosas decidió recuperar la compostura. – Oye, a ti te pasa algo, cuéntame.

Ni siquiera había sido muy expresivo, que Erwin haya podido leerlo se debió únicamente a la gran amistad que tenían. Se conocían desde hace tanto tiempo que había aprendido a comprender cada uno de sus gestos y ademanes, captando rápido algún cambio, por mínimo que sea, de su pequeño amigo.

– Por lo menos dime de qué se trata. – no obtenía respuesta, Levi solo tenía una mano frotándose la sien y permanecía en silencio. – Si no quieres hablar ahora te entenderé, no te preocupes. Iba a invitarte a almorzar pero si quieres estar solo me voy, descuida.

– No es importante, no hace falta hablar de eso. – por fin dejó de tocarse la frente e hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole al rubio que se aproxime. – Ven, quiero preguntarte algo.

Notando el rostro cómplice de su amigo azabache, Erwin se acercó con cautela y quedó apoyado en el escritorio con ambas manos.

– ¿Qué pasa? – era casi un susurro ansioso, ambos tenían el rostro el uno muy cerca del otro.

– No quiero que la mocosa nos escuche. – con su dedo índice le pidió que guarde silencio, también susurraba y lo veía directo a los ojos – Me ha pedido que salgamos el domingo, pero no tengo ni puta idea de a dónde deberíamos ir. Parece que le gusta la naturaleza, me habló de un jardín o algo así ¿Se te ocurre algo? – su semblante era muy serio, algo preocupado.

Erwin quiso soltar una carcajada. Tanto misterio solo para eso.

– Levi, me estaba asustando. – sonrió pero siguió hablando en voz baja. – Sería más fácil si pasaran el fin de semana entero juntos, tengo una cabañita cerca de un bosque ¿recuerdas? Sin embargo, eso sería muy grosero y precipitado, ella podría pensar que solo te la quieres llevar a la cama, apenas llevan un mes... – reflexionó un poco, buscando recordar algo. – Podrían ir al bosque cerca de mi cabaña, pero no quedarse hasta el día siguiente. Tendrían que salir muy temprano y llevar comida, sería una especie de picnic. A eso de las seis estarían regresando... No vayas a aprovecharte de ella, por favor.

Levi pensó un momento en su propuesta. Se imaginó estando con Serena en aquel lugar – que ya conocía porque anteriormente había acompañado a Erwin hasta allá celebrando Navidad junto a Hanji – y no le pareció mala idea. Asintió levemente.

– Hoy no hay muecas de disgusto por tener que estar con ella... – lo dijo muy bajito, para que no lo escuche. – Bueno, te daré las llaves de la cabaña por si las dudas, puede empezar a llover en algún momento o alguna eventualidad podría ponerlos en peligro. – buscó entre sus bolsillos, sacando un grupo de estas unidas por un llavero en forma de tarjeta de crédito. – Mmm... No las tengo aquí, te las doy mañana o el sábado.

– No importa, es hasta el domingo todavía. – vio la hora en el reloj. – Vamos, ibas a invitarme a comer.

– Tú dijiste que te deje solo, pero está bien. De todos modos el otro día ya me invitaste, te lo debo. – volvieron a hablar con normalidad, separándose.

– Ve saliendo, espérame en tu auto, luego te alcanzo. – lo echó de su oficina con un gesto de su mano.

El rubio cogió el paquete de cartas y salió, cerrando la puerta, nuevamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Eres un misterio, Levi. Incluso para mí... ¿Habrá alguien que pueda comprenderte?" Pensó.

Una vez solo, Levi se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la "cueva". Cuando entró, abriendo muy despacio la puerta, encontró a su secretaria sentada leyendo unas carpetas. Estaba sin maquillaje y con los lentes resbalándosele por el puente de su nariz.

– Mocosa, deja eso y ve a almorzar. – se quedó sosteniendo la perilla.

Solo entonces Eren se dio cuenta de que tenía a su jefe frente a él.

– La verdad no tengo mucha hambre, quiero terminar de revisar esto y solo entonces saldré a comer. Si tiene prisa puede irse, yo estoy bien. – dijo, con una ligera sonrisa. – Por cierto, ya que ya hemos hablado de esto antes... Le aviso que durante el almuerzo voy a buscar a Farlan. No quiero que se enoje ni me haga un pleito, solo es mi amigo. – desvió la mirada, temía un nuevo reproche.

Conteniendo un poco la ira que se iba formando en él, habló con seriedad.

– Si de mí dependiera no volverías ni a verlo, pero aunque me niegue buscarás la forma de hacerlo.

– Eso es cierto. Al menos ya se dio cuenta de que no va a poder restringirme. – su sonrisa se hizo completamente presente.

– Bueno, me voy.

– Sabe... – habló, evitando que su jefe salga de la pequeña oficina. – Usted y Farlan son muy diferentes... – Levi giró para verlo sin terminar de entender con qué fin lo decía. – Farlan se ríe mucho, es bastante divertido, no es nada quisquilloso y me trata bien; usted es amargado, gruñón, quejumbroso y a veces es muy grosero conmigo...

La comparación comenzaba a molestarle, era casi ofensiva. Soltó la perilla y se acercó a Eren con una mirada levemente encolerizada, separándolos solo el escritorio.

– Yo sé que tiene muchos defectos... Y sí que los tiene porque los he notado en apenas dos meses trabajando con usted... Pero a pesar de todo eso puedo jurarle algo. – seguía sentado y hablaba con calma.

– ¿Qué?

– Solo puedo amarlo a usted. Así será siempre.

– Lo estás jurando.

– Porque estoy segura. Confíe en mí.

– Voy a intentarlo.

Eren se puso de pie y se acercó a su jefe, tomándolo entre sus brazos y estrechándolo con fuerza.

– Créame, porque yo le creo a usted... De alguna forma se lo voy a demostrar, ya lo verá.

Levi correspondió a su abrazo. Lo sintió necesitado, Eren buscaba sentirse amado.

Recordaron en dónde estaban y se separaron un poco. Sorpresivamente Eren le dio un beso a su amante, dejándolo bastante turbado.

Pudo detenerse ahí, el beso fue pequeño e inocente, pero decidió prolongarlo un poco más. Tomó a Serena de la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo, asustándola un poco por lo que esta abrió levemente la boca y, sacando provecho de su reacción, introdujo su lengua.

El beso se iba volviendo más demandante y Eren comenzó a sentir nuevamente ese extraño calor que le nacía en el abdomen. Su mente le decía que se aleje, que se separen pronto, pero su cuerpo no obedecía.

Decidió soltarse definitivamente cuando las manos de Levi comenzaron a ascender por sus costillas. Podía ser un niño, pero entendía bien qué estaban buscando esas manos.

– Señor, se le hace tarde... No pierda la hora de la comida... – agitado, puso una mano para mantener alguna distancia de su jefe, desviando la mirada.

– ... Tienes razón... Nos vemos más tarde, mocosa. – se pasó una mano por la cara y también se peinó un poco con los dedos.

Los labios de ambos seguían húmedos y trémulos. Levi iba a salir, pero por un instante volvieron a cruzar miradas.

No hizo falta decir nada.

Volvieron a fundirse en un beso hambriento, profundo y desesperado. El más bajo empujó a su amante hasta chocar contra el escritorio, buscaba hacerla sentar sobre este. Eren no sabía qué hacer, aquel calor iba propagándose por su cuerpo y no había forma de frenar esa sensación ni tampoco a Levi que seguía buscando tocarlo un poco más.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su pecho falso cuando sonó una campana salvadora.

– Mierda... – Levi se frotó la sien, claramente fastidiado.

Era su celular. Había olvidado por completo que Erwin lo estaba esperando para ir a almorzar.

– Señor, vaya a comer... Yo aún voy a hacer unas cosas por aquí... Cuídese mucho, nos vemos más tarde... – ya no estaba solo agitado, también temeroso.

– ... Bien... nos vemos más tarde. – salió rápido, sosteniendo el celular en la mano.

Ya solo en la "cueva", Eren se frotó la cara con ambas manos, a modo de despejar su mente y alejar aquella sensación de su abdomen. No se iba.

Optó entonces por ir al baño, corriendo. Una vez allí se mojó la cara para bajarse un poco la temperatura. Vio su reflejo y reflexionó sobre lo arriesgado que había sido darse aquel beso con Levi. Fue a uno de los cubículos por mera costumbre, cerrando la puerta. Un impulso, un dolor, algo en él le advirtió algo. Se sentó en el inodoro alzándose la falda y por fin comprendió qué era aquel calor.

Una naciente erección era oportunamente frenada por el suspensor que usaba.

"Esto no puede volver a ocurrir... definitivamente no..." Pensó, horrorizado ante lo que veía, llevándose una mano a la frente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de descubrir lo que se había formado entre sus piernas quedó tan aterrado que no quiso salir a comer, había perdido completamente el apetito. Eso le resultaba hasta cierto punto beneficioso, se ahorraba el gasto del almuerzo y ese dinero pasaría a ser ahorrado para el pago del mes, ya solo quedaban poco menos de dos semanas.

Ensimismado en lamentarse y pensando mil formas de evitar que vuelva a ocurrir, no sintió que alguien iba entrando al despacho de presidencia.

La puerta de su oficina fue abierta violentamente, casi se le escapa el alma del cuerpo.

– ¡Amiga Serena! ¿Por qué no has ido a almorzar?

Era Farlan con una sonrisa en el rostro. Eren se estaba recuperando de tremendo susto.

– ¡Farlan, me has dado un susto de muerte! ¡No hagas eso de nuevo!

– El sorprendido aquí soy yo, deberías estar almorzando. En qué estarías pensando para asustarte tanto...

– En nada, nada importante ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

– Apenas nos vimos el sábado y ya ni recuerdas lo que te dije, qué cruel – fingió resentirse de sus palabras. – Te había dicho que voy a estar un poco más seguido por aquí. Tuve un rato libre y decidí venir... Oye este lugar es bastante pequeño, ¿aquí estás todo el tiempo? – reparó en lo estrecha que era esa habitación.

– Es mi oficina y la verdad no me desagrada. Disfruto de la privacidad que me otorga. – superado el susto comenzó a sonreírle a su nuevo amigo.

– Me pregunto para qué querría la señorita Serena privacidad... ¡Ah, para amar a cierto enano en secreto! ¿Cierto? – dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Que Farlan entre de forma intempestiva lo había asustado bastante, pero eso último que dijo lo dejó blanco. Sorprendido, comenzó a balbucear. Farlan solo rió.

– ¡Tranquila, te dije que te guardaría el secreto! Y, si quieres mi opinión, te apoyo a ti. Petra no me gusta para Levi.

– ¡No digas esas cosas tan fuerte, estamos en la oficina!... – le indicó que guarde silencio llevando su dedo índice a los labios – ¿Soy tan obvia?

– Eres más clara que el agua. – cogió una silla que estaba en una esquina y se acomodó frente al escritorio de Serena. – Levi siempre es misterioso y sabe ocultar sus emociones, el único que sabe leerlo es Erwin, Hanji también pero no tanto; tú en cambio muestras en todo tu rostro lo que sientes, eres muy franca.

– ¿Cree que la señorita Petra se dé cuenta?

– Mmm... Lo dudo, ahora está pensando solo en sacarle una fecha a Levi para el matrimonio. – se arrepintió de lo que dijo, pudo ver algo de dolor en los ojos de su amiga – Lo siento, no quise recordártelo... – se frotó la nuca sintiéndose culpable.

– No te preocupes, en realidad ya estaba enterada... – buscó desesperadamente cambiar de tema pero las ideas no llegaban a su mente – ¿Ya has almorzado?

– Comí algo en el camino, no tenía mucho apetito. – colocó uno de sus codos sobre el escritorio y apoyó su rostro en su mano. – ¿Pedimos algo de la cafetería y comemos aquí? ¿Te apetece?

– ¡Claro! Será bonito comer acompañados. Voy a llamar, espera un momento... ¿No te importa comer algo tan sencillo? – iba marcando los dígitos en su teléfono.

– Este sábado comí pizza fría contigo, creo que ya no deberías tener dudas.

– Tienes razón... – su mirada estaba en el auricular, la encargada de la cafetería le había contestado – ¿Bueno? ¿Puede traernos unos pasteles y dos tazas de café? Súmelo a mi cuenta... ¿Quién soy?... Serena, la secretaria de presidencia... Sí, la fea, esa misma... – hizo un puchero algo fastidiado – Bueno, gracias. – ironizó su agradecimiento, colgando el teléfono con algo de fuerza.

Farlan estaba observando cada una de sus expresiones y prestaba atención a cada palabra que decía.

– Espero que te gusten los pasteles que pedí. En cierta forma siento que te estoy devolviendo la invitación del fin de semana. – volvía a sonreír.

– Serena, puedes estar con esos lentes y a veces te maquillas exageradamente, pero creo firmemente que no eres nada fea... Siento que ocultas algo... – a diferencia de otras veces su mirada no era divertida sino inquisitiva.

Nervioso, no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír.

– P-pero qué dices, Farlan... jajaja... Yo no oculto nada... ¡Venga, ayúdame a quitar estas carpetas y archivos para que la señora pueda dejarnos lo que pedimos!

Farlan iba a replicar, pero oportunamente llegó la encargada de la cafetería con un par de rebanadas de pastel de chocolate y dos tazas de café. Serena se puso de pie cargando varios fólderes entre sus manos y poniéndolos en un librero para hacer espacio a su comida. Él hizo lo mismo, quedando el escritorio totalmente despejado.

La señora se fue, dejando todo dispuesto para que se sirvan y un papelito señalando el monto total a pagar. Eren, parado como estaba, tomó la cuenta y se tranquilizó al ver que no era demasiado. Nunca antes había comido algo de la cafetería pero sí había pedido alguna infusión o bebida para su jefe, así que sabía a qué número llamar. Farlan se le acercó para ver también cuánto costó todo. Prácticamente estaba parado detrás de Serena, asomando su cabeza sobre el hombro de esta.

Eren sintió su respiración en su nuca y se sintió un poco extraño. No consideró correcto ni apropiado estar en una posición como esa. Rió un poco, alejándose con prisa.

– Oye, no te me acerques así, Farlan. Alguien podría entrar y pensar mal.

– No fue a propósito, lo siento. Me dio la impresión de que te angustiaba la cuenta, por eso me acerqué ¿No te pagan bien? Hasta donde sé haces la mayor parte del trabajo en esta empresa. Si estás insatisfecha dímelo, podría interceder por ti. – se llevó una mano al pecho, demostrándole apoyo.

– ¡No, no es eso! Aquí me pagan muy bien... Estoy acostumbrada a ahorrar todo lo que pueda, es por eso.

De pie, frente a frente, se quedaron viendo un rato. No lo soportaron mucho y comenzaron a reír sin razón alguna.

Eren rió tanto que tuvo que llevarse las manos al estómago, Farlan llevó una mano a su cintura y con la otra se apoyó en el escritorio, buscando calmarse.

– ¿Por qué estamos riendo? – Eren no podía contenerse pero creía absurdo reír sin motivo.

– No lo sé... ¡Qué importa! Reír es bueno.

– Ya basta, se va a enfriar el café. – le dio una ligera palmada en el pecho al modelo, buscando devolverlo a la realidad.

– ¡Oye, no me pegues! ¡Yo no puedo contestarte!

– Farlan, si quisieras golpearme me defendería así que no te contengas. Trátame como a un hombre, ¿te parece?

– Mejor como a un hermano... ¿Le parece, señorita Serena? – rodeó el escritorio para tomar asiento y por fin comenzar a comer.

– Eso sí está muy bien... Me hubiera gustado tener un hermano como tú, Farlan. – también se sentó, tomando una cucharita y agitándola dentro de su taza.

– ¿Por qué te hubiera gustado tenerme como hermano? – cogió un tenedor muy pequeño y empezó a picotear su pastel, sonriéndole interesado en su explicación.

– ¡Porque eres muy genial! Eres grande, agradable, me haces reír, eres guapísimo... Todo tú eres un ideal de hermano... Por lo menos dentro de un manga cualquiera te consideraría genial.

– ¿Te gustan los mangas? – se llevó una pequeña porción a la boca, relamiéndose para que no le quede ningún resto de crema en los labios.

– ¡Muchísimo! Pero hace tiempo no leo nada ¿Ves que eres como un hermano? Si hubiera tenido uno le hablaría de estas cosas...

– ¿Y de qué le hablarías a Levi?

Reflexionó un poco. En verdad no hablaban demasiado, a lo mucho las noches que salían bebían algo y permanecían en silencio hasta que se atrevía a comentar algo o Levi lo besaba. Precisamente por eso quería pasar ese domingo entero con él, quería mayor comunicación.

Pero, pensándolo detenidamente, esos silencios no eran incómodos. Al principio sí porque estaba acostumbrado a estar parloteando emocionado por cualquier banalidad. Con el pasar de los días fue descubriendo lo hermoso que era amarse en silencio, aprendiendo a leer sus gestos, su lenguaje mudo.

– De trabajo, como siempre.

Farlan tuvo un presentimiento, una sensación extraña, pero decidió olvidarlo y siguió comiendo en silencio.

Eren bebía con calma su café y ocasionalmente se encontraba con la mirada de Farlan, a la cual sonreía. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que ambos terminaron su pastel.

– Bueno, fue bonito comer contigo, hermanita, pero ya es hora de irme. Por la tarde tengo varios compromisos y lo mejor será que me dé prisa. – se puso de pie y con un pañuelo que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos se limpió con cuidado la comisura de sus labios. – Si engordo y ya no quieren contratarme va a quedar en tu conciencia y tendrás que mantenerme eh...

– No engordes nunca entonces, no pienso mantenerte.

Farlan salió de la "cueva" caminando de espaldas y agitando su mano a modo de despedida. Eren lo veía divertido, agitando también su mano apoyado sobre su escritorio.

Su sonrisa se borró en un instante cuando la puerta se abrió y Levi apareció, chocando contra la espalda de Farlan.

– Lo siento, no te vi Levi... – giró su cuerpo viendo de frente al joven presidente.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Farlan?

– Vine a visitar a mi hermanita Serena. No quería ir a comer y decidimos pedir algo de la cafetería.

– ¿Hermanita? – Levi le echó una mirada primero a Farlan y luego a Serena que estaba petrificada.

– Quedamos en tratarnos como hermano y hermana menor. – tenía en el rostro una sonrisa elegante y delicada. – Bueno, ya debo irme. No trates mal a mi hermanita, Levi. Adiós Serena, cuídate mucho. – le guiño un ojo y el gesto no pasó desapercibido por el más bajo.

Salió rápido cerrando la puerta. Eren se recuperó del impacto de ver a su amigo tropezar con su amante y se movió, abandonando el escritorio y cogiendo el teléfono para pedir a la encargada de la cafetería que recoja la vajilla. Tomó los platitos y las tazas alejándolos de su mesa de trabajo para depositarlos en algún rincón. Luego se acercó a su librero y buscó los archivos que recientemente había guardado.

– ¿De qué estuvieron hablando? – su jefe se acercó, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta.

– En realidad no conversamos de algo en específico, bromeamos de algunas cosas y comimos pastel de chocolate. Eso fue todo. – respondió distraído, estaba afanado en agarrar de una sola vez todos sus fólderes.

– ¿Eso fue todo?

– Así es. Pero sí quisiera que me diga algo... – tomó sus carpetas y las depositó en la mesa para mirarlo directamente.

– ¿Qué es?

– ¿Por qué no quiere que me acerque a Farlan? Ha sido bastante bueno conmigo y siempre me hace reír. Por eso quedamos en que somos como hermanos, le dije que si tuviera un hermano me gustaría que sea como él.

– ¿Solo lo ves como un hermano?

– Así es, pero responda a mi pregunta. Usted me ha estado interrogando y tengo derecho.

– Júrame que nunca le dirás a nadie sobre mi sueño ni lo que estamos haciendo para volverlo realidad.

Eren se quedó mirando la superficie de su escritorio un momento, asimilando lo que le acababa de pedir su jefe.

– Parece que no puedo confiar en usted.

– ¿Por qué? – esperaba más bien una rápida afirmación, no una respuesta como esa.

– Confío en usted en tanto usted confíe en mí, pero con lo que ha estado pasando a lo largo de este día no hace más que demostrarme que no lo hace. Le jure que lo amaba y eso implica no traicionarlo y aun así viene a exigirme algo absurdo. Por supuesto que no le he contado ni le contaré a nadie de su sueño, usted me dijo que ni la señorita Petra lo sabía, en consecuencia no lo sabe nadie más que el señor Smith. – retomando su trabajo, tomó asiento y clavó la vista en la pantalla de su computadora. – Si el hecho de que le haya jurado amor no le basta ya no puedo hacer nada. Para usted mis juramentos no tienen el más mínimo valor. – le dolía hablarle así, pero las palabras simplemente fluían de su corazón herido.

A Levi ya no le cupo la menor duda, esa mujer lo amaba y no iba a traicionarlo de ninguna forma. No buscaba agradarle con desesperación accediendo a todo lo que le pedía, pensaba por sí misma y le estaba entregando su corazón sin medidas al exponerse también a enlodarse con él si lo descubrían.

– Mocosa, prepárate para el domingo.

El giro que había dado la conversación lo dejó bastante confundido.

– No pongas esa expresión ridícula, recuerda que te dije que nos iríamos todo un día juntos.

– No lo he olvidado, es que me sorprende que cambie así de tema... – su clásico puchero apareció, estaba un poco ofendido por la desconfianza de su amado. – Discúlpese.

– No pienso disculparme.

– Me ha ofendido al dudar de mí, es lo que corresponde.

– Definitivamente necesitas ese domingo, parece que no me conoces.

– Precisamente porque sé que le cuesta disculparse es que se lo pido. Si por cualquier tontería pidiera perdón esa palabra no tendría ningún valor para mí.

– Lo haré el domingo.

– Eso es mejor que nada. – por fin volvió a verlo, dejando de lado el monitor. – Lo que sí quisiera es advertirle algo que considero un problema...

– Habla pronto, no des vueltas, mocosa.

– Hasta Farlan ha descubierto que estoy enamorada de usted... – se sonrojó, le avergonzaba que su amor fuera tan evidente – Estábamos conversando y me comentó que parece que le tengo mucho cariño... Sé que a veces soy muy ingenua pero me di cuenta de lo que quiso decir... ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

Eso sí era preocupante. Para empezar él hasta ese día seguía desconfiando del amor que ella le profesaba pero hasta un extraño que no la había tratado demasiado se daba cuenta con mucha facilidad de sus sentimientos. Por otra parte, si alguien más se daba cuenta de que su secretaria estaba enamorada de él y comenzaban a circular rumores sobre eso tarde o temprano llegarían a oídos de Petra y tendría que despedirla. Esa no era una opción de ningún modo, ya se había acostumbrado a estar con ella y no podría cambiarla.

Se había acostumbrado a ella. A su rostro ingenuo, sus enormes ojos verdes. sus sonrojos cuando la besaba, su rebeldía, su empeño por trabajar...

¿Por qué estaba recordando todo eso?

– Déjame pensarlo un poco, ahora no se me ocurre nada ¿No tienes alguna idea?

– Pues... No sé si proponérselo la verdad, si usted se enfada con solo verme conversar con Farlan no sé cómo reaccionaría ante mi propuesta...

– Solo dilo, sería problemático que descubran que estás enamorada de mí.

– ¿Recuerda que una vez me preguntó si tenía novio? Se me ocurre que puedo hacer correr el rumor de que tengo pareja.

No era mala idea en verdad, Levi era capaz de reconocerlo. Si la gente se tragaba esa historia era seguro que ningún trabajador tendría motivos para esparcir un chisme sobre el amor de Serena por él. Además, teniendo "novio" ya no corría el riesgo de que algún hombre se le acerque y pretenda enamorarla para sonsacarle alguna información.

"Enamorarla para sacar algún provecho es exactamente lo que hice yo" pensó.

– Está bien, si alguien te pregunta comenta eso.

– Bien, así lo haré. Ahora voy a ponerme a trabajar porque no quiero que llegue el domingo y me sienta presionada por el informe. Si me apuro puede que incluso lo termine esta semana y entonces podré disfrutar a plenitud de ese día. – retomó su trabajo y mostró mucha determinación en sus ojos.

Levi solo la vio, poniendo tantas ganas y empeño. Ni siquiera lo hacía por impresionarlo, simplemente eran sus ganas de verlo feliz y ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño. Por fin había comprendido que eso era lo que movía a actuar a Serena: el simple hecho de verlo feliz.

Por primera vez en su vida se sintió amado. Era un amor puro, sincero, sin pretensiones, no tenía nada de egoísta. Qué diferencia de Petra que lo único que quería era tenerlo para ella sola.

Quizás eso que sentía Serena era lo que llaman "amor verdadero".

Se quedó mucho rato en silencio, preocupando a Eren.

– ¿Señor? ¿Pasa algo? ¡¿Se siente mal?!

Levi volvió a la realidad luego de perderse en sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado inmóvil, viéndola fijamente. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para despejarse, necesitaba salir de ahí pronto.

– No me pasa nada, continúa trabajando. Estaré en mi oficina si me necesitas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las calles de una zona residencial eran iluminadas apenas por las estrellas. La noche había caído y, al volante, un hombre bajito iba manejando, escuchando algo de música. Mantenía la vista al frente aparentemente sin perder su concentración. Llegó a un elegante edificio, parqueó su auto, bajó y activó la alarma.

En la recepción estaba un hombre calvo que lo saludó amablemente, él simplemente le dirigió una mirada. Se aproximó al ascensor e ingresó en este con destino al cuarto piso. Sostenía en las manos un par de bolsas cargadas de sus últimas compras: puros productos de limpieza. Cuando llegó a su piso avanzó con prisa, tomó su llave y abrió la puerta de su departamento. Fue directo al baño para dejar en una repisa sus recientes adquisiciones, ordenándolas por su función y nombre. Decidió darse un baño, se sentía sucio luego de haber sudado por estar rodeado de tanta gente en el supermercado.

Una vez culminada su tarea se dirigió a su sala con una toalla alrededor del cuello vistiendo una camisa holgada y unos pantalones muy grandes que lo hacían ver más delgado y pequeño de lo normal. Esta era una habitación con cuatro sofás de cuero negro con una pequeña mesa al centro colocada sobre una alfombra roja y algunos cuadros abstractos decoraban las paredes. Revisó el teléfono que yacía en la mesita para ver si le habían dejado algún mensaje mientras estuvo ausente haciendo sus compras en el supermercado. Había dos, uno de Erwin en el que le decía que se tomó la molestia de dejarle la llave de su cabaña debajo de la maceta que estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada, y otro de Petra en el que le reclamaba por estar ausente y anunciando que lo visitaría en unas horas.

Fastidiado por el último mensaje, salió a recoger su encargo. De vuelta a su hogar se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su sofá, terminando por recostarse y estirar las piernas a lo largo de este, mirando al techo. Estaba tan cómodo que el sueño iba invadiendo su cuerpo muy despacio. Cerró los ojos entregándose a la sensación de confort y cuando estuvo a punto de dormirse la puerta de su departamento se abrió abruptamente. Su novia había entrado.

Petra portaba un bolso de mano, un vestido blanco ceñido que resaltaba sus curvas y su delgadez y un bolero negro que cubría con gracia sus hombros.

– Te dejé un mensaje, supongo que lo escuchaste. – la mujer iba acercándose con cuidado porque también tenía puestos unos zapatos de tacón. Se sentó en el mismo sofá en el que estaba Levi arrimando un poco las piernas de este.

– Lo oí, sí, pero no sé a qué has venido. – fastidiado porque llegaba a acabar con su tranquilidad, buscó ser cortante.

– Vengo con la mejor de las intenciones a visitarte porque últimamente estás más distante de lo normal. Además quería que pensáramos en una fecha para nuestra boda... – resentida por las palabras de su novio, parecía bastante herida pero no quería demostrarlo.

– Ahora no, Petra, estoy muy cansado. – giró todo su cuerpo para clavar la mirada en el respaldo del sofá con la intención de demostrarle lo poco interesado que estaba en conversar sobre ese tema.

– Si no me dices nada voy a terminar por organizar todo yo sola... Al menos mírame cuando te hable... – comenzó a sollozar, era bastante susceptible y lloraba siempre que su pareja le mostraba tan poco interés.

Para ella esa boda representaba su realización como mujer. Desde que conoció a Levi supo que iba a amarlo para toda la vida y se propuso tenerlo para ella a como diera lugar. Poco a poco aprendió de sus gustos y supo aproximarse a él. Todo se le hizo más fácil cuando descubrió que era hijo del presidente de la compañía en que sus padres tenían acciones, así que cuando les manifestó que estaba interesada en ese hombre ellos no pudieron estar más satisfechos. Esa unión resultaba beneficiosa para ambas familias y sus padres, acostumbrados a engreírla, le comentaron a Kenny Ackerman el amor que sentía su princesa por su hijo para que este propicie un acercamiento.

Desde entonces los declararon novios, ni siquiera le preguntaron a Levi si le correspondía o no, simplemente le dijeron que Petra era su pareja y con el tiempo terminarían por casarse. Ella no era tonta tampoco, se daba cuenta que no era amada pero no le importaba demasiado con tal de tenerlo con ella. No le importaba ser engañada, solo le bastaba con poder decir que era "su novio".

– Puedes hacerlo todo tu sola y lo sabes. No veo el punto de venir hasta mi casa a molestarme sabiendo de antemano mi respuesta.

En uno de sus actos desesperados, Petra se agachó para aproximarse a Levi zarandeándolo un poco para que vuelva el rostro y la mire a los ojos. Cuando lo consiguió le estampó un beso necesitado, manchándole los labios con el labial que estaba usando.

Sorprendido, se apartó de inmediato y la empujó, quedando cada uno en un extremo del sillón.

– No me fuerces porque si quisiera besarte lo haría yo mismo. Vete, Petra, en verdad no estoy de humor. – se pasó una mano por los labios comprobando que lo había manchado.

Herida, la muchacha agachó la mirada y ya lloraba a lágrima viva. Se llevó ambos puños a los ojos para frenar las lágrimas sin éxito alguno. Luego de sollozar por un largo rato volvió a mirar a su novio, este seguía limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano.

– ¿Me odias, Levi?

– No, no te odio. Ahora vete.

Rendida, jugó su última carta.

– Quiero que salgamos este domingo como la pareja que somos. Solo te pido eso...

– Este domingo tengo que hacer algo, no puedo.

– ¿Vas a dejarme a mí por ir a cumplir con ese compromiso?

– Sí, voy a hacerlo.

Completamente frustrada, se puso de pie y se estiró el vestido, saliendo del departamento con prisa y furia.

Levi nunca antes había sentido tanta repulsión por los besos de Petra, incluso a veces se dejaba llevar por estos. Sin embargo, en ese momento no soportó que lo tocara, ese beso mostraba lo desesperada que estaba, su necesidad de afecto.

Recordó entonces los besos de Serena, calmos, castos, puros... dulces.

No pudo entender por qué su recuerdo había llegado a su mente. Agotado por la discusión, fue al baño para dejar la toalla que estaba usando en el cesto de ropa sucia. Se cepilló los dientes quitando el sabor de Petra de sus labios además de los restos de colorete. Una vez hecho eso fue directo a su habitación. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía sumamente agotado.

Afuera del edificio, a esa muchacha herida ya no le cabía la menor duda de que su novio tenía una amante.

.

.

.

**Continuará**


	13. Poprocks and Coke

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia. Declaro también que la canción incluida no es de mi autoría.**

**N.A: Parezco un vampiro despierta a esta hora corrigiendo el beta... Más tarde no estaré en pc así que, como ya es lunes, cumplo con publicar capítulo :) cualquier duda o si algo no queda claro pregunten, yo respondo :3**

**Hoy comienzan mis clases, así que he dejado avanzados como cinco capítulos, ya voy más de la mitad :'D por eso no hay problema, por ahora seguiré actualizando a esta velocidad :D**

**A partir de aquí algunos capítulos tendrán nombre de alguna canción que utilice en estos. En este caso la canción es de Green Day n_n si fuera posible escúchenla :D**

.

.

**CAPÍTULO DECIMOTERCERO**

**"POPROCKS AND COKE"**

.

.

– Júrame que no le contarás a nadie lo que te estoy pidiendo.

– Yo no juro por idioteces, ya bastante tengo con prestártela.

– Bueno... Está bien. De veras te lo agradezco mucho, Ymir.

Nuestro protagonista, con un leve puchero y bastante vergüenza, le pedía a su compañera de trabajo le haga un enorme favor.

– ¿No me vas a preguntar para qué la quiero?

– No me ando inmiscuyendo en la vida de las personas, debes tener tus motivos para pedirme esto – la morena se cruzaba de brazos algo fastidiada porque Serena alargaba la conversación inútilmente.

– Bien, a tu manera me estás asegurando tu silencio... Nos vemos el lunes entonces, cuídate mucho – por fin decidió alejarse con bastante cautela, agitando una mano y cargando a la espalda una mochila que le había entregado su compañera.

Ya algo lejos, se relajó un poco y relajó las asas de la mochila. No pesaba demasiado pero hacía bastante que no portaba nada semejante, se sentía algo extraño y de pronto recordó sus épocas de estudiante, cuando se veía en la necesidad de usar un morral para cargar sus cuadernos.

Pero esa mochila era especial en esos momentos, no podía permitir que se lastime o algo por el estilo. Con ella se atrevería a hacer algo bastante cursi pero necesario.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dando vueltas en la cama, Eren estaba ansioso por su nueva cita.

Levi le había dicho que lo recogería en la parada de autobús muy temprano, alrededor de las seis de la mañana porque, como pidió, pasarían un día entero juntos. No le comentó nada acerca del lugar y eso solo hacía que se emocione aun más.

"Un día entero con él" pensaba.

Fácilmente pudo pedirle que pase a recogerlo directamente a su casa, pero eso implicaría que vea en qué clase de lugar vivía, además sería inevitable que Armin reconozca a su jefe y empiece a interrogarlo. Ya podía incluso imaginárselo con toda la duda en la cara esperando explicaciones. Lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera le había contado a su amigo que iba a irse todo el día.

¿Sus razones? Precisamente las mismas por las que lo estimaba: su capacidad para descubrirlo y llegar a conclusiones irrefutables. No quería mentirle más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo al ocultarle que mantenía una relación con su jefe, simplemente le dejaría una nota indicándole que le habían llamado del trabajo y que su presencia era absolutamente necesaria.

Las horas se le pasaron muy rápido fantaseando con su cita, ya eran aproximadamente las cinco y veinte y decidió arreglarse de una vez por todas. Su jefe le había pedido que no se eche maquillaje ni use los lentes así que todo tomaría menos tiempo. Se dio una rápida ducha para que Armin no sienta que ya estaba despierto, se puso una falda verde olivo hasta poco más abajo de las rodillas y una blusa color beige, luego se colocó la peluca. Tomó la mochila que le había dado Ymir con mucho cuidado y se dispuso a salir.

Recordó oportunamente que la mentira se le caería si dejaba olvidados los lentes en su habitación, al "trabajo" no podía ir sin usar esas cosas. Salió de su recámara, fue a la sala y dejó con cuidado la nota para Armin al lado del teléfono. Vio en este la hora y notó que apenas le quedaban quince minutos.

Abrió la puerta procurando no hacer el más mínimo ruido. Lo consiguió, pero una vez que llegó a la calle comenzó a correr con desesperación, seguramente ya solo le quedaban alrededor de cinco minutos para llegar al punto de encuentro.

Las calles vacías le recordaron aquel fatídico día en que lo amenazaron con llevarlo con el líder de los acreedores para acostarse con él si se negaba a pagar. El frío caló mucho en su cuerpo y frenó un poco su carrera, el recuerdo aún era vívido y le descompuso el ánimo.

Levi, desde su auto, vio a la distancia que la "mocosa" no tenía muy buen semblante. Se bajó y esperó a que esta se acerque, notando que había cumplido con lo que le pidió excepto por los lentes.

– Te dije que no uses esas cosas, parece que le hablé a la pared – supuso que le mostraría alguna sonrisa o excusa, pero se encontró con esos bellos ojos perdidos y algo asustados. Esperó un poco más a que diga algo pero parecía no salir de su trance. – ¿Qué te pasa?

Eren por fin reaccionaba, Levi le había tocado el rostro apenas un poco pero reaccionó violentamente, apartándolo al recordar a esos tres tipos que también quisieron aprovecharse de él.

– Si no quieres que te toque no lo hago. Déjate de estupideces y sube de una vez – algo sorprendido y resentido por su reacción, Levi subió al auto con cara de enojo.

– Lo siento, no es su culpa... – rodeó el auto y se quitó la mochila, dejándola en el asiento posterior –. El aire y las calles vacías me trajeron un mal recuerdo, es todo... – aún turbado, tomó asiento, cerró la puerta y se encogió de hombros sintiéndose culpable por tratar así a su amante.

– ¿Por qué has traído una guitarra? – recién reparó en que Serena había estado cargando en la espalda una mochila y la había guardado en el auto. A todas luces, por la forma que esta tenía, era el empaque de una guitarra.

Volviendo a la realidad luego de esos horribles recuerdos, Eren no supo qué inventarse ante esa pregunta, balbuceó un poco y buscó rápido en su mente alguna excusa que pueda satisfacer a su pareja.

– L-La traje porque solo tengo disponible el día de hoy para mandarla arreglar... ayer no pude porque salí algo tarde del trabajo y hoy pensaba hacerlo volviendo de estar con usted...

Su rostro reflejaba que estaba mintiendo, pero se lo dejó pasar, decidió ignorarlo. De todos modos tendría todo el día para descubrir con qué fin estaba cargando eso.

– Bueno, ponte el cinturón y quítate esos lentes de una vez, te dije que no los uses – giró la llave, tomó el volante y emprendieron la marcha.

Eren procedió a quitárselos para luego abrir la ventana solo un poco, quería ser más cuidadoso que aquella vez que fueron a ver el mar, temía que en algún momento la peluca pueda salir volando. Respiró profundo sintiendo su pecho hincharse con el olor de la emergente mañana, moviéndose ligeramente de arriba a abajo.

– Hoy no voy a pedirle música, señor.

– ¿Por qué? – mantuvo la vista al frente.

– Porque quiero llegar concentrada en el paisaje y sentir la brisa de la mañana. El día que fuimos a ver el mar solo nos rodeaba la carretera y eso sí era un poco aburrido, además estaba anocheciendo.

– Como prefieras.

Sintiendo la absoluta indiferencia de su jefe, refunfuñó un poco, se cruzó de brazos y se dedicó a mirar las calles. Poco a poco se iban distanciando de la zona comercial, las calles estaban cada vez menos pobladas y finalmente llegaron a la carretera principal.

Todo el tiempo estuvo en silencio, pero no era de esos que le agradaba compartir con Levi, este era incómodo, tenso. Todo era culpa de ese rechazo, esa reacción violenta apenas lo tocó. Dispuesto a acabar con la situación, decidió por fin hablar.

– Si está molesto por lo que hice ya le pedí perdón – tenía la mirada gacha, realmente estaba arrepentido.

– Si ya me pediste perdón no sé por qué estás diciendo eso – indiferente, seguía ocupado en manejar.

– Pues... usted parece molesto conmigo y es por mi culpa... Prometo que lo compensaré más tarde – quiso cambiarle el ánimo sonriéndole muy bonito, esperando que al menos voltee a mirarlo.

Levi giró, sí, pero sorprendido por eso último que había dicho la "mocosa".

¿De qué forma iba a compensarlo? ¿Qué buscaba diciéndole eso?

Algo confundido, su cuerpo se movió solo y se estacionó a un lado de la carretera.

– ¿Señor? ¿Por qué frenamos? ¿Le urge algo? – completamente desconcertado, Eren miraba a todos lados buscando la razón por la que habían parado.

– ¿Cómo piensas compensarme? – dejó el volante y apoyó una mano en el reproductor de música y la otra en el borde del asiento de Serena, acercando su rostro peligrosamente.

Un poco asombrado pero manteniendo un semblante de total inocencia, Eren no temió ese acercamiento de su jefe, más bien volvió a sonreír.

– Ahora no pienso decirle, será una sorpresa. Espere un poco, quizá a la tarde, cuando el día esté un poco más oscuro.

El castaño se acomodó en su asiento, ignorando un poco al azabache que mantenía su postura y esperando que retomen su camino. No se dio cuenta, pero los ojos de Levi fueron bajando desde sus ojos, su nariz respingada, su cuello y finalmente su pecho, viendo cómo este subía y bajaba despacio.

Recuperando la compostura, tragó fuerte y volvió a tomar el volante, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza y despejando las ideas que empezaban a surgir en su mente.

Aún era muy temprano y había pasado la noche en vela por la ansiedad de que llegue el momento de irse con su amado, por lo que el sueño terminó por vencerlo, privándolo del goce de la vista del recorrido. Eren se quedó con la ventana entreabierta, las manos sobre los muslos y toda un aura de pureza a su alrededor debido a su letargo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– No sé hasta cuándo tendré que hacer esto, siempre haces lo mismo. Si cuando regresamos te vuelves a dormir voy a despertarte a las malas. Ahora muévete de una vez – un molesto Levi jaloneaba la blusa de Serena, buscando despertarla.

– ¡No, no! – abrió muchísimo los ojos, al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla. – ¡Levi! – reconoció a su protector, a su amor, y se lanzó a sus brazos, apretándolo.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – algo sorprendido terminó por corresponder al abrazo, pasando sus manos por la espalda de su amante con ganas. Unas ganas anormales.

– Estaba soñando algo horrible... tiene que ver con lo que recordé en la mañana... – viendo que había sido muy indiscreto de su parte, se separó de golpe y quiso recuperar la calma. – Lo siento, olvide lo que dije... ¿Ya llegamos? De nuevo me dormí... Yo quería ver el paisaje durante el camino... – una expresión semejante a la de un cachorro se dejó ver en su rostro.

– Sí, ya llegamos, por eso te estoy despertando. Observa a tu alrededor.

Quedó maravillado. Ya ni siquiera había carretera, todo estaba hermosamente rodeado de densa vegetación. Flores de múltiples colores y muchísimos árboles frondosos que los cubrían completamente de la luz del sol era todo lo que veía. Le lanzó una sonrisa muy cándida a su jefe y le robó un beso, bajando rápido del auto para que no haya lugar a arrepentimientos o vergüenzas.

Corrió un poco, acercándose a uno de los árboles, lo abrazó y luego lo rodeó para finalmente sentarse al pie de este, cruzando las piernas e invitando a Levi a que se acerque.

– Primero preocúpate por poner las cosas en orden, mocosa. Hay que acomodar todo lo que traje – había bajado también, pero se dirigió a la maletera y sacó una enorme canasta y un mantel rojo con cuadros blancos.

Viendo que era un cesto de tamaño bastante considerable y en consecuencia pesado, se puso de pie y volvió al auto, cogiendo el mantel y ambos cargaron con la canasta. Eren lo guió hasta el árbol en que estaba, dejando todo en el pasto y procediendo estirar el mantel.

– Aún es muy temprano para comer... Deberíamos dejar esto para más tarde, señor – agachado y acomodando las esquinas de la tela, pensó que podían más bien aprovechar esas horas en otra cosa.

– Una vez que dejemos esto listo podrás hacer lo que quieras. Ahora desempaca todo lo que hay – destapó la cesta y sacó, envueltas en un pañuelo, un grupo de frutas.

– Señor... ¿No le importa comer aquí, en el suelo, ensuciándonos? – tomó un plato y puso ahí todas las frutas.

– No estaré en el suelo sino en el mantel al igual que la comida, previamente la desinfecté y esterilicé los platos y cubiertos así que no hay tanto problema.

– Vaya... usted sí que está obsesionado... Bueno, deme eso – estiró la mano para que le alcance un recipiente con algunos sándwiches – ¿Usted preparó esto? – estaba incrédulo.

– No, le pedí a la mujer que me ayuda con la limpieza que los haga – terminando de poner sobre su tapete algunas bebidas en lata, por fin se sentó.

– No entiendo para qué quiere a una mujer que le haga la limpieza si seguramente usted la vuelve a hacer... – volvió a tomar su posición sentado cruzando las piernas.

– La vuelvo a hacer, sí, pero al menos me cocina ocasionalmente algo – vio que Serena estaba cruzada de piernas y se sorprendió un poco – ¿Es normal que te sientes así?

Asustado por usar viejas costumbres, cerró pronto las piernas y las llevó a su pecho, rodeándolas con sus brazos.

– Sucede que en mi casa siempre uso pantalones holgados y allá siempre me siento así, es por eso... – clavó la vista en sus pies, jugando un poco con el pasto – Señor, recuéstese sobre el mantel, la idea es disfrutar de la tranquilidad del bosque... Muchas gracias de nuevo.

– ¿Por qué agradeces? – decidió hacer caso y se acomodó sobre la tela, apoyando su espalda en el árbol.

– Porque me hace feliz.

– Calla, recuéstate también.

– ¿Le importa si me recuesto en su pecho?

– No creo que una negativa vaya a frenarte.

– ¡Ya me va conociendo! – se acercó despacio, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el abdomen de Levi y rodeando su cintura con su brazo – Hemos venido aquí a conocernos un poco más, así que dígame qué le gusta y qué no – sonreía y buscaba acercar incluso más a su cuerpo al más bajo.

– Me gusta comprar productos de limpieza, mantener mi casa limpia y beber café muy amargo y té también. No me gusta la suciedad ni estar socializando con mucha gente.

– Mmm... Eso ya lo sabía... ¡Ya sé! Dígame cuándo es su cumpleaños y qué le gustaría que le regalen.

– Veinticinco de diciembre, no me interesa si me regalan algo o no.

– ¡A mí me interesa! Quizá ese día pueda regalarle algo... Me pregunto si estaremos juntos hasta diciembre... – con un aire de tristeza, recordó la gravedad de sus mentiras y que en algún momento tendría que separarse de él al decirle la verdad.

– ¿Lo dudas? ¿Por qué?

– Por nada, olvídelo... ¿Qué hora es?

Levi vio tanta tristeza en sus ojos que no supo qué hacer, quiso llevar su mano a su cabellera para consolarla, pero no lo hizo. Para empezar, ¿por qué decía eso de separarse? ¿Tenía intenciones de terminar?

– ¿Quieres terminar conmigo?

– ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Lo que pasa es que tengo miedo de que su padre diga algo o la señorita Petra me haga despedir si se entera... Por eso le digo que lo olvide, son ideas mías.

– Son las once, el viaje tardó bastante. Y no estés preocupándote por eso, lo que importa es el presente – dudó un poco, al final se animó a preguntar – ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

– El treinta de marzo, ya pasó.

– Ahora ya sé algo de ti. Tu plan va funcionando, mocosa.

– ¡Por supuesto! Por cierto, ¿vamos a estar aquí todo el tiempo? ¿No le interesa ir a caminar un poco?

– Podría moverme si no tuvieras tu cabeza sobre mí. Si quieres que caminemos muévete.

– Si es así ya no quiero caminar, quedémonos así por un rato... – levantó un poco la cabeza para verlo al rostro – ¿En la mañana cuando me recogió en verdad se molestó conmigo?

– No creí que me recibirías así – le sostuvo la mirada, buscando hacerlo sentir culpable.

– Ya le expliqué lo que pasó y me disculpé... – nuevamente se veía un poco triste.

– Y también te dije que no tiene sentido repetir esto si ya te disculpaste.

– ¡Usted en verdad es muy enojón! – se levantó, dejando abandonado el pecho de Levi, quedando sentado sobre el mantel – Ojalá se riera más.

– No río por tonterías.

– ¿Y si lo ataco? – dejando de lado su resentimiento, se atrevió a lanzarle una mirada pícara.

¿Qué se imaginó Levi? Ninguna cosa buena, especialmente tras ver esos ojos con un brillo extraño, diferente.

– ¿Atacarme? ¿En qué sentido?

– ¡Se me ocurre que puedo hacerle cosquillas! Quizá así sí se ríe.

Cuánta inocencia comparada con Levi. Este se sorprendió de lo mal que estaba pensando ese día, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Se frotó un poco la frente y cogió una manzana para distraerse.

– Ni se te ocurra, si lo haces voy a golpearte – jugó con la fruta, pasándola de una mano a la otra.

– Tengo manos y me defendería. A propósito, no lo veo yéndose de manos con alguien, dudo que le guste ensuciarse con la sangre o el sudor ajenos.

– Jamás peleo, por lo general basta una mirada para detener a cualquiera.

– A mí también me dio miedo al principio, pero luego me di cuenta de que usted en el fondo es cálido, solo que no quiere demostrarlo... – se recostó en el árbol, justo al lado de su jefe – El mundo ha sido muy injusto con usted, por eso busca cerrar su corazón... Ojalá yo pudiera abrirlo un poco...

Se quedaron en silencio. Eren terminó por apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Levi y este simplemente se dejó, colocando la manzana en el plato donde estaba.

Inconscientemente unieron sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos.

"Ojalá pueda abrir su corazón... Si lo hago me iré, solo desapareceré y nunca le diré la verdad..." pensó el castaño.

"¿Cómo ha podido decir eso de mí? Apenas me conoce..." pensó el azabache.

– Tú en verdad me amas – luego del prolongado mutismo de ambos, el más bajo se atrevió a quebrarlo con esa afirmación, totalmente convencido de lo que decía.

– Así es. Ya no lo dude, por favor, solo confíe en mí... – frotó su mejilla contra el hombro ajeno demostrándole afecto, cerrando los ojos – Solo lo quiero a usted...

Levi también cerró los ojos para sentir más intensamente el contacto de sus manos – que nunca se soltaron –, el cabello de Serena rozando su rostro, su cabeza sobre su hombro...

– Comamos, ya es buena hora.

– Bueno... Si tiene hambre podemos comer de una vez...

Eren lucía apenado, estaba disfrutando de ese momento tan íntimo, tan apacible. No había temores, no había nadie alrededor... solo ellos.

Aunque no quiso reconocerlo, en el fondo Levi también estaba disfrutando ese día.

Se sentaron correctamente, Eren cogió una manzana y la mordió con fuerza, escurriéndosele un poco del jugo de la fruta por la comisura de los labios.

Levi vio detenidamente como ese líquido recorría sus labios, deslizándose por la quijada hasta perderse en el cuello de la "mocosa".

– ¡Rayos! No creí que estuviera tan jugosa... – cogió un pañuelo y procedió a limpiarse. – Oiga, no me mire así, no es que me guste ensuciarme... Fue sin querer... – se resintió creyendo que esa mirada cargaba algo de asco – Usted también coma, ahí tiene otras frutas y bebidas – con su dedo iba señalando las cosas que tenían sobre el mantel mientras dejaba su servilleta al lado de su pierna.

Aún turbado por lo que acababa de ver, optó por olvidar aquello. Cogió un sándwich y lo mordió con algo de cólera, buscando quitarse la súbita frustración que lo invadía. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba sintiéndose así.

– Señor, ¿a qué hora tenemos que volver? – tomó nuevamente su manzana y fue masticándola pero con más cuidado.

– ¿Ya te quieres ir? – mantuvo la vista al frente, no quería ver a su secretaria mientras comía la fruta.

– No, en realidad me gustaría quedarme aquí por muchísimo tiempo... Pero sé que mañana hay que volver al trabajo y quién sabe hasta cuando tendremos oportunidad de salir así como hoy...

– ¿Ya olvidaste que iríamos al cine el fin de semana? – tomó una lata de soda y la abrió.

– ¡Cierto, casi lo olvido! Por cierto, ¿qué película le gustaría ver? A mí me gustan las de acción – volvía a mostrar ánimo y sonreía abiertamente, agitando su manzana en la mano.

– Pensé que siendo mujer te gustarían esas películas ridículas sobre romance. Me gustan las de suspenso o las psicológicas – dio un sorbito a la bebida para luego dejarla a su lado.

– No he visto muchas de ese género... Me gustan las que tienen efectos especiales y las de fantasía. Las de romance no me llaman mucho la atención, supongo que se debe a que solo hasta ahora me he enamorado... – terminó su manzana dejando el esqueleto sobre una servilleta y ocultando su rostro completamente teñido de rojo por lo que acababa de decir.

– ¿De verdad nunca has amado a nadie? – volteó a verlo pero la mirada de su acompañante era esquiva.

– No... Sé que es extraño pero puedo asegurarle que es verdad.

– Si es así entonces eres mi mocosa – tomó el rostro de Serena por la barbilla para que no siga evitando su mirada, viendo directo a esos ojos que cada día se le hacían más hermosos.

– Si me lo dice con cariño está bien, pero no me gusta la idea de sentirme de su propiedad. Soy alguien libre, ¿sabe? Amar no tiene por qué restringirnos.

– Deja de complicar las cosas y cállate. Solo acepta lo que te digo.

Amparados por la sombra de aquel árbol, Levi se acercó con cuidado y rozó sus labios, dándose un momento para ver esos enormes ojos verdes, descubriéndolos entreabiertos y cargados de amor. No resistió esa visión e inició un beso más profundo, humedeciendo esa boca ajena que comenzaba a hacérsele tan dulce, tan suave. Tanto que decidió morderla, jalarla ligeramente y succionarla. Ante esto, Eren jadeó un poco, entreabriendo los labios.

Ese jadeo despertó en Levi algo que estaba latente desde ese lunes que Erwin los interrumpió con su inoportuna llamada. Ese jadeo provocó que Levi le diera un beso hambriento a su asistente, hundiendo su lengua buscando desesperadamente unirla con la suya.

Poco a poco Eren estaba siendo empujado hasta que terminó completamente tendido sobre el mantel con Levi arrodillado encima de él sosteniéndose con las manos, una a cada lado de su cabeza. Aquel calor que hasta hace no mucho le parecía misterioso y no tenía explicación comenzó a crecer en su abdomen. Quería controlarse, separarse, correr... Pero no podía. Sus manos terminaron en la espalda de Levi, frotándola con la urgencia loca de sentir su cuerpo.

Por fin, recordando aquel descubrimiento horrible bajo su falda ese lunes que casi pierde la cordura, se separó, recuperando el aliento luego de ese larguísimo beso. Se sentó y cerró las piernas, envolviéndolas con sus brazos. Un dolor en su entrepierna le recordó por qué se había alejado de esos labios que tanto le gustaban.

Levi no iba a rendirse, claro que no. Volvió a la carga, jalando los brazos de Eren para intentar empujarlo y que suelte sus piernas. No fue brusco pero sí firme, asustando un poco al menor, al que no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que jadear nuevamente pero por la sorpresa, procurando mantener las piernas muy cerradas y con las rodillas elevadas.

– No... señor... ahh... no haga esto... tengo miedo... – Levi había dejado sus labios para atacar su cuello.

Nunca había sentido nada semejante, bastó solo sentir su aliento para estremecerse y cuando fueron sus labios los que tocaron esa parte tan sensible volvió a jadear, nublándosele el juicio.

– ... Quiero hacerlo... seré gentil... – el más bajo susurró al oído del castaño seductoramente en un jadeo muy ronco, volviendo a turbarlo. A esas alturas ya era bastante obvio qué intenciones tenía su jefe, por lo que se dio una cachetada para volver a la realidad.

– ¡No! Basta, por favor... No quiero, yo no quiero hacer esto... – lo empujó un poco y estiró su brazo, tocando el pecho de Levi para poner distancia – Lo siento mucho... yo ni siquiera busqué que esto empezara... Mejor nos vamos... – iba a ponerse de pie pero su amante le tomó una mano, frenándolo.

– No te vayas... yo me he excedido... – se pasaba una mano por la cara, recuperando la razón – Ha sido muy pronto... Olvídalo.

Eren recuperó su postura con las piernas contra su pecho buscando esconder su entrepierna a como diera lugar (*). Para su buena fortuna, Levi se puso de pie y parecía tener intenciones de irse por un momento.

– Vuelvo en media hora aproximadamente, hay una cabaña por aquí y tengo las llaves, iré allá por un rato... a... a mojarme la cara... Tú quédate aquí, no te muevas.(**) – parecía tan confundido y no dejaba de pasarse una mano por toda la cara, peinándose luego el pelo y terminando con rascarse la nuca.

"Puedo ser muy niño, pero sé muy bien a qué se está yendo solo a esa cabaña" pensó Eren, viéndolo perderse a la distancia.

Ya solo, tomó una de las latas de soda, bebiéndosela de golpe. Decidió buscar algún arroyo o algo que le quite la calentura que tenía encima. Encontró no muy lejos una especie de pozo, tomó un poco de agua y se la echó de golpe en toda la cara, quitándose el exceso con una mano.

.

.

.

Mientras nuestro protagonista se ocupaba de bajarse la temperatura, en una no muy alejada cabaña, propiedad de Erwin Smith, un hombre bajito entraba trotando al baño.

– Puta madre... ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?... – decía, mojándose el rostro y viéndose en el espejo – Esto no se me va a quitar así nada más... – echó un vistazo a su entrepierna – Mocosa de mierda, tú y tus ademanes inocentes...

"Mi mocosa"

Recordó que la había llamado así y la reacción de la susodicha había sido el detonante para todo lo ocurrido hacía apenas unos minutos.

– He perdido la cordura...

¿Por qué le había llamado así? Era un hombre egoísta y odiaba que la gente toque las cosas que consideraba suyas pero, ¿a ella también la consideraba de su propiedad? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué su rostro inocente y sus ojos verdes no salían de su cabeza y más bien se grababan con fuerza como cincel sobre el mármol?

Recordó aquel gemido que en el clímax del momento le pareció sublime, algo grave para una voz femenina, pero exquisito al fin.

"¿Qué tal si dijera mi nombre estando en la misma situación?", pensó. Ante esto, se golpeó la frente con la muñeca: lo había imaginado en ese mismo instante y su erección llegó al extremo de dolerle.

– ¿Cómo he llegado a esto? Es deplorable... – dijo, llevándose una mano a la bragueta, bajándola despacio para comenzar a satisfacerse por sí mismo.

.

.

.

Luego de haberse refrescado, Eren decidió que era hora de poner en marcha su plan. Su inocencia había contribuido a disminuir rápido su erección, ni siquiera hizo falta tocarse o algo por el estilo, simplemente tomó una vasija que estaba cerca del pozo y la llenó de agua, metiendo luego los pies para que el frío le llegue de golpe.

Se dirigió al auto, siempre echando un ojo a su comida en el mantel. Abrió la puerta y extrajo la mochila de Ymir, sonriendo al pensar en lo bien que le iba a salir todo.

"No está bien que deje el auto sin seguro", pensó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Por fin calmado, alrededor de una hora después de dejar solo a su acompañante, Levi volvió hasta el árbol, encontrándose solo con el mantel y la comida.

"Mierda... ¿se fue?" pensó, pero luego, viendo con más atención, descubrió que Serena estaba recogiendo unas ramitas un poco más lejos y juntándolas sobre un grupo de piedras que al parecer había colocado por sí misma para hacer una fogata.

Se acercó poco a poco, pillándola desprevenida, espantándola. Eren se recuperó pronto del susto y, viendo lo mucho que había tardado, decidió bromearle un poco.

– Más que ir a mojarse la cara creo que fue a desinfectarse todo entero... Nunca en la vida demoré tanto en el baño, ¿sabe? – sonreía con picardía, quería medir la reacción de su jefe.

– Tomé una pequeña siesta, una cama es más cómoda que este suelo – no era del todo mentira, luego de terminar con su "problema" más de una vez se había quedado un poco cansado y decidió sentarse un rato en el sofá de la cabaña a pensar.

– Mmm... – estaba bastante incrédulo – Bueno, ahora quiero decirle algo, ¿recuerda que le dije por la mañana que le iba a compensar? – mantenía el rostro iluminado por la alegría de estar nuevamente juntos.

Levi abrió un poco los ojos

"¿Va a compensarme? ¿No se había negado hace un rato a lo que le proponía? ¿Cómo piensa hacerlo? Ya he resuelto ese "asunto" pero bien podría por un rato..." Eran todas las ideas que llegaban a la mente el joven presidente.

– Sí, lo recuerdo ¿Cómo piensas compensarme?

Eren le agitó una mano pidiéndole que tome asiento, giró y buscó algo detrás del árbol en que estaban. Levi estaba algo intrigado.

Esos pensamientos impuros desaparecieron en un instante al ver a su amante con una guitarra en la mano, sentándose a su lado y colocando el instrumento sobre un muslo, acomodándolo para manipularlo mejor.

– ¿Sabes tocar y cantar?

– Aprendí a tocar cuando era una niña y no es que cante muy bonito pero haré el intento. Ese día que fuimos al mar me escuchó cantar, ¿no lo recuerda?

No es que no pudiera recordarlo, simplemente su pensamiento se enfocaba más en cómo se veía cuando cantaba.

– Recuerdo haber escuchado con más nitidez la canción misma en lugar de a ti.

– Bueno, lo haré lo mejor que pueda. Y quiero que escuche bien lo que dice, es para que ya no vuelva a dudar nunca más de mí – hizo énfasis en sus palabras levantando su dedo índice.

Ajustó un poco las clavijas, comprobó que la guitarra estuviera afinada y sonrió. Por fin, comenzó a tocar el instrumento y cantar:

"_Wherever you go you know I'll be there_

_If you go far you know I'll be there_

_I'll go anywhere so I'll see you there_

_You place the name you know I'll be there_

_You name the time you know I'll be there_

_I'll go anywhere so I'll see you there_

_I don't care if you don't mind_

_I'll be there not far behind_

_I will dare, keep in mind_

_I'll be there for you"_

_(Donde sea que vayas sabes que voy a estar ahí_

_Si te vas lejos sabes que voy a estar ahí_

_Iré a donde sea, así que ahí te veo_

_Tú di el lugar, sabes que ahí estaré_

_Tú di la hora, sabes que ahí estaré_

_Iré a donde sea, así que ahí te veo_

_No me importa si no te interesa_

_Estaré ahí no muy lejos_

_Me atreveré, tenlo en mente_

_Estaré ahí para ti)_

Levi nunca en la vida había recibido una muestra de afecto tan hermosa. Su "amante" le estaba dedicando una canción de lealtad absoluta en una voz algo grave pero muy afinada. Eren paró un momento, tocando más notas, luego continuó.

"_Where there's the truth you know I'll be there_

_Amongst the lies you know I'll be there_

_I'll go anywhere so I'll see you there_

_I don't care if you don't mind_

_I'll be there not far behind_

_I will dare, keep in mind_

_I'll be there for you"_

_(Donde haya verdad sabes que ahí estaré_

_Entre las mentiras sabes que ahí estaré_

_Iré a donde sea, así que ahí te veo_

_No me importa si no te interesa_

_Estaré ahí no muy lejos_

_Me atreveré, tenlo en mente_

_Estaré ahí para ti)_

"Entre las mentiras" pensó. En verdad a Serena no le importaba mentirle a medio mundo, a toda la junta de accionistas con tal de proteger su sueño. Y él también le mentía.

En su pecho fue brotando un calor que nunca había sentido por nadie, ni por Petra, a lo mucho por su madre, pero era distinto...

"_If you should fall you know I'll be there_

_To catch the call you know I'll be there_

_I'll go anywhere so I'll see you there_

_I don't care if you don't mind_

_I'll be there not far behind_

_I will dare, keep in mind_

_I don't care_

_I'll be there for you_

_I'll be there for you_

_I'll be there for you"_

_(Si debes caer sabes que ahí estaré_

_Para atender al llamado ahí estaré_

_Iré a donde sea, así que ahí te veo_

_No me importa si no te interesa_

_Estaré ahí no muy lejos_

_Me atreveré, tenlo en mente_

_No me importa_

_Estaré para ti_

_Estaré para ti_

_Estaré para ti)_

Terminó de cantar con una sonrisa enorme, dejó la guitarra a su lado y la guardó en su estuche. Volvió el rostro para ver la reacción de su jefe, pero lo que vio le cambió la expresión.

Creyó, por un instante, que por lo menos ante su gesto Levi le lanzaría algo parecido a una sonrisa o al menos se mostraría un poquito afectuoso, pero no. Su jefe tenía más bien una especie de expresión de dolor reflejada en sus ojos. Pudo verlo, estaba algo triste y no pudo entender el porqué de su congoja. Ni siquiera había sido obvio, que haya podido leerlo se debió a que ya lo iba conociendo mejor.

– Lamento si la canción no es de su agrado... Me gusta el grupo que la toca, pero la escogí principalmente por la letra... Pensé que era una buena forma demostrarle que...

No pudo terminar su oración porque, en un movimiento rápido, Levi capturó sus labios, ya no con deseo ni fogosidad como en la tarde. Eren pudo sentir ternura y cariño en esa unión.

Se separaron cuando ya no pudieron aguantar más la respiración, quedando algo agitados pero aún cerca, rozando sus narices.

– Mi mocosa... Mi mocosa... – Levi le tomó el rostro para decirle eso a la cara, luego la estrechó contra su cuerpo necesitando sentir más cerca aquel amor tan profundo y sincero que le demostraba esa "mujer". Quería sentir su corazón contra el suyo.

– Señor... por un momento creí que no le había gustado – rió un poco –. No sé por qué parece un poco triste pero espero que no sea por mi canción ni por cómo canté... – continuó con su risa – Sé que no doy para cantante, pero hice mi esfuerzo...

– Calla y déjate abrazar – tomó la nuca de su amante e hizo que esta apoye su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Permanecieron así un rato hasta que Eren se separó, acariciando la mejilla de Levi con las yemas de sus dedos, luego llegó a sus cabellos y los acomodó con cuidado.

– Usted es muy lindo en verdad... su piel, su cabello, sus ojos... Ni siquiera es impedimento su estatura, más bien lo hace ver adorable... – se quedó contemplándolo un rato sin alejar su mano.

– ¿Me estás llamando enano? – no estaba enfadado, solo quería reñir un poco.

– No puede negar que es bajito, pero incluso así me gusta mucho... Quisiera confesarle algo que quizá no le va a gustar.

– Habla.

– Si no le hubiera conocido a usted primero... estoy segura de que me habría enamorado de Farlan, completamente. Ahora, enamorada como estoy de usted, solo puedo ver al resto de personas como amigos, hermanos o enemigos... – seguía tocándole el rostro, deslizando sus dedos ahora por el puente de su nariz – Incluso su nariz es linda, es muy respingada.

– Qué bueno que me conociste primero entonces, supongo.

– Yo estoy feliz de estar con usted, fue bueno en verdad.

– Tus ojos... son muy bonitos – ante tanta alabanza de su físico optó por confesar algo que pensaba desde hacía ya un tiempo.

– Muchas gracias... Señor – una idea loca cruzó su mente –, quisiera preguntarle una cosa...

– Solo haz tu pregunta, no des vueltas.

– ¿Y si nos quedamos aquí hasta el amanecer? – apenado, bajó un poco la vista, soltando por fin el rostro de Levi – Va a llegar el ocaso en un rato y si no nos vamos ahora se hará tarde así que... pensé que quizá... solo si me promete que no intentará nada de nuevo.. podríamos quedarnos en esa cabaña a la que fue hace rato...

– Está bien, pero verás la forma de despertarme muy temprano para que tenga tiempo de llegar a mi casa y cambiarme de ropa. No intentaré nada, tú dormirás en el cuarto y yo en el sofá.

La felicidad que experimentaba no le cabía en el pecho. Emocionadísimo, se atrevió a darle un beso muy dulce en la mejilla a su amante, y aprovechando la conmoción del momento recostó su cabeza sobre el regazo de este. Por su parte, Levi le iba acariciando la frente en la posición que habían adoptado.

– No te duermas porque si lo haces esta vez voy a golpearte.

– No dormiré, solo quiero estar cerca de usted. Es más, en un rato, cuando pase el ocaso, vayamos de una vez a la cabaña... – tenía los ojos entreabiertos e iba acariciando la pierna del más bajo.

– Si quieres eso ponte de pie de una vez, ya va a ser hora.

No fue fácil, Eren no quería soltarlo. Por fin, una vez de pie, recogieron todo lo que habían llevado y lo volvieron a meter dentro de su canasta, doblaron el mantel rojo y avanzaron al auto para guardar todo, incluyendo la guitarra de Ymir.

– ¿Por dónde queda la cabaña?

– No está lejos, es un poco más arriba – Levi aseguró su auto, dejándolo donde estaba.

Fueron juntos hasta la pequeña propiedad y, al estar algo elevada comparada con la zona de los árboles, pudieron ver con claridad el momento en que el sol iba escondiéndose.

– ¡Mírelo! ¡Definitivamente desde aquí es mucho más hermoso! – tenía una mano en la frente a modo de visera y la otra señalando al horizonte, daba algunos brinquitos de alegría.

– Actuando así te ves más mocosa de lo que eres. Sí, desde aquí se ve bien, por eso preferí que viniéramos de una vez.

El cielo empezó a teñirse de púrpura y por fin entraron a la cabaña.

Una vez dentro, Eren vio que era bastante sencilla. Esta contaba con dos sofás afelpados, un televisor, más al fondo había una entrada a lo que parecía una pequeña cocina y una escalera hacia un segundo piso.

Fue directamente al sofá, dejándose caer y sintiendo lo suave que era el forro de este. De inmediato captó su atención un reproductor de DVD y un grupo de películas disponibles.

– ¡Hay películas! Antes de dormir podríamos ver alguna, ¿no le parece?

– Voy a pensarlo. – Levi estaba en la cocina haciendo hervir un poco de agua. Encontró una nota en la alacena, seguramente de Erwin.

_"Levi:_

_Espero que no hayas tenido que entrar aquí, o por lo menos no con malas intenciones. Solo te escribo esto para desearte suerte y que te cuides._

_Erwin."_

"No, ya no tengo malas intenciones, cejas de mierda" pensó, arrugando el papelito y tirándolo por el caño.

El agua hirvió, vertió su contenido en dos tazas, echó café en ambas y azúcar en una sola. Se dirigió al sofá y le entregó su bebida a Serena, tomando asiento a su lado.

– Arriba, en el cuarto, también hay DVD y un televisor.

El rostro de Eren se tornó de un rojo increíble, casi como un tomate.

– Usted dijo que no iba a intentar nada...

– Y estoy cumpliendo, solo hice un comentario.

– Señor, quiero hacerle una pregunta... Y espero sea sincero...

– Te dije que preguntes directamente, no pidas permiso ¿A dónde ha ido tu rebeldía?

– Bien... – dio un sorbito a su café y rodeó la taza con ambas manos – ¿Usted quiere acostarse conmigo solo porque tiene ganas o porque le gusto como persona?

– Tengo ganas porque me gustas como persona – tenía la vista al frente, clavada en el reproductor de DVD. Por fin sentía que no le estaba mintiendo a esa "mujer" que le profesaba un cariño tan sincero.

– Y... si yo fuera diferente... es decir, físicamente... ¿Igual querría hacerlo?

– Si lo piensas bien no eres muy bonita, ahora te ves mejor porque te pedí que no te eches nada en la cara. Si a pesar de no ser muy agraciada quiero hacerlo eso ya dice bastante.

Un poco conforme y algo aliviado por su respuesta, creyó que, quizá, como hombre aún tenía una oportunidad con él una vez le diga la verdad.

Sentados como estaban, empezaron a discutir sobre qué película sería buena para ver. Levi mantenía la calma y Eren resaltaba cada aspecto bueno de la película que había elegido, justificando sus razones para que la vean juntos.

Una vez decidido, pusieron el disco en el aparato. Esperaron un momento y por fin comenzó. Eren se posicionó entre las piernas de Levi y este le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos, quedando tomados de las manos sobre el estómago del castaño.

Permanecieron así todo el tiempo, sintiendo el calor mutuo, acariciándose los dedos y dándose ocasionales besos.

– Señor, ya está por terminar... no se vaya a dormir, viene un momento interesante.

– Aquí quien siempre se duerme eres tú.

Hizo un puchero, tenía toda la razón. Quedaron en silencio.

– Lo siento.

Sorprendido por esa inesperada disculpa, Eren giró un poco para mostrarle a su jefe todo su asombro.

– ¿Por qué se me dice eso, señor?

– Dije que me disculparía hoy por desconfiar de ti. Olvidas todo muy rápido.

Complacido, el menor acomodó más su cuerpo sobre el pecho de Levi, estrechando su mano con fuerza.

Terminó la película y Eren se puso de pie, soltando esas manos tan blancas de su jefe. Este último también se levantó para buscar alguna frazada que lo proteja del frío mientras durmiera en el sofá. El castaño se fue directo a la habitación guiado por Levi y cerrando casi de inmediato la puerta, temiendo algún ataque como el de la tarde, pero alcanzaron a darse una especie de "beso de buenas noches".

"Lo amo... Y él también me ama... soy tan feliz" pensaba mientras se acomodaba en la cama e iba preparándose mentalmente para soportar esa noche sin sentir la tentación de buscar a Levi y pasarlo con él.

El azabache, con ropa de cama en mano, se acomodó en el sillón y se cubrió con la manta.

Él también tuvo que aguantarse para no buscar a Serena.

.

.

.

**Continuará**

.

.

**(*) Puede que Eren tenga puesto el suspensor pero no creo que pueda contener demasiado una erección, ¿cierto? De todos modos, aunque sea un poquito, se le luciría.**

**(**) Me reí mucho escribiendo eso, quizá sea muy OoC pero creo que en la situación era necesario.**

**N.A: Me gusta este capítulo ;-; y de una vez digo que va a ser más importante con el tiempo, ya lo verán ;)**

**Sobre la canción que he usado en este capítulo quiero decir que tiene una connotación más amical que romántica pero a mí me gusta porque se refiere a una lealtad inquebrantable, como la de nuestro Eren por Levi :c De nuevo me gustaría insistir en que la escuchen xD**

**A partir de aquí el fic va a correr, ¿en qué sentido? A mí no me gusta caer en la cotidianidad, si me pusiera a narrar todo lo que hacen cada día esta historia se haría larguísima y aburrida. Voy a estar haciendo saltos temporales (semanas, días) y narraré los momentos importantes.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	14. Un viaje

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia.**

**N.A: ****Quería publicar dos veces por semana pero las clases me lo impiden u.u así que actualizaré los sábados o viernes :c lo siento, la universidad quita mucho tiempo.**

**CAPÍTULO DECIMOCUARTO**

**UN VIAJE**

– No puedo creer que te hayas desaparecido. Desde ayer por la mañana me asusté mucho cuando vi que no estabas en tu habitación, leí tu nota y esperé que llegues en la tarde, a las seis a lo mucho, ¿pero esto? Será mejor que me expliques ya mismo dónde estuviste y qué estuviste haciendo – un Armin completamente indignado reclamaba a su amigo, impidiéndole el paso a su casa.

Eren no pudo negar que su cólera estaba completamente justificada, había sido muy descarado de su parte dejarlo solo todo el domingo y llegar, con la mayor desfachatez, recién al día siguiente. Le había dejado escrito en un papelito al lado del teléfono una burda excusa por su ausencia, argumentando que lo habían llamado del trabajo y que le era imposible negarse a cumplir con la orden.

– Sé que hice mal y te prometo que te explicaré todo, pero por favor déjame entrar, es muy temprano y hace mucho frío... – se iba frotando los brazos buscando darse calor y tiritaba producto de las corrientes de aire – Compadécete de mí, mira que estoy con falda...

Armin asintió, permitiéndole entrar. Una vez dentro, el rubio fue directo a su habitación y se encerró, estaba bastante resentido por el comportamiento de su compañero. Por su parte este último vio cómo se alejaba, sintiéndose culpable por su reacción, realmente había actuado de forma imprudente.

Pensando que ya más tarde tendría oportunidad de conversar sobre lo ocurrido, Eren también se fue a su recámara. Estando ahí se dejó caer sobre la cama, tomó su almohada y pensó en Levi con fuerza, recordando el increíble día que acababa de disfrutar.

Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, no había descansado lo suficiente porque madrugó para despertar a tiempo a su jefe y, sumado al larguísimo viaje de regreso, apenas logró conciliar el sueño por un par de horas. Oportunamente el sonido de la puerta principal de la casa abriéndose lo sacó de su letargo. Supo entonces que Armin se había ido a trabajar sin siquiera despedirse.

– Quisiera arrepentirme de lo que hice pero no puedo... Lo siento, Armin...

Así, pensando en voz alta, decidió darse un baño para librarse de toda su somnolencia. Se quitó la peluca, las ropas de mujer y el resto de cosas que usaba para simular ser una, metiéndose a la regadera y dejando que el agua corra a lo largo de toda su espalda, relajándose.

Ya limpio volvió a adoptar su otra apariencia, no sin antes notar las enormes ojeras que se le habían formado, optando por maquillarse un poco más. Una vez listo salió de la casa, ideando alguna buena justificación para darle a su blondo amigo cuando vuelvan a verse en la noche.

.

.

.

Con presteza, un hombre bajito metía su llave en la cerradura, fastidiado porque esta se trababa. Cuando finalmente pudo ingresar a su departamento resopló y apoyó su espalda contra la puerta, muy cansado porque no había podido dormir casi nada por su ocurrencia de quedarse hasta el día siguiente con su amante en la cabaña.

El reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana, tenía que darse prisa o de lo contrario llegaría tarde a la oficina. Corrió a su pieza y, sorprendido, encontró su traje completo planchado tendido sobre la cama. Se acercó a este y vio que tenía una nota encima, reconociendo la caligrafía del autor.

"_Mi amor:_

_Vine por la tarde y no te encontré, no sé qué compromiso tuviste que hasta fuiste capaz de preferirlo antes que a mí. Volví en la noche y tampoco estabas, así que al menos quise dejarte tu traje listo._

_Supongo que estás con alguien más._

_Petra."_

Arrugó el papelito y se lo echó al bolsillo, luego lo tiraría a la basura. Se dispuso a preparar su baño, llenando la tina de agua tibia y algunos aceites esenciales. Se desnudó despacio y se sumergió en la bañera, relajándose de inmediato.

Estuvo metido en el agua alrededor de treinta minutos porque no se había podido dar ni un duchazo la noche anterior y había dormido en el sofá de la cabaña, quedando su espalda un poco afectada. Ya repuesto tomó las prendas que le había preparado su novia y salió de su departamento apresurado. Podía llegar un poco tarde por ser el presidente, pero no se sentía bien haciéndolo teniendo en cuenta que su secretaria estaba en las mismas condiciones y de igual forma iría a cumplir con sus horas de trabajo.

.

.

.

.

– Señor, aquí tiene, revíselo – Eren le extendía a su jefe un fólder con el informe maquillado para la junta de accionistas. Ya lo tenía listo desde el sábado para no angustiarse el domingo de su cita, solo restaba que su jefe lo estudie para que juntos puedan exponerlo frente a los miembros de la reunión que tendría lugar el sábado.

– Bien, voy a estudiarlo en un rato – recibió esos papeles y los colocó a un lado de su escritorio. Reparó entonces en que Serena estaba tambaleándose. – ¿Qué te pasa?

– No es nada... no me preste atención... Voy a mi oficina, revíselo bien, señor – se estaba muriendo de sueño y era bastante obvio, las ojeras lo delataban. Para evitar más preguntas corrió, como pudo, hasta llegar a su "cueva".

Tomó asiento y sacó de uno de sus cajones su diario, buscó su pluma y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

Ayer me fui a una especie de bosque junto a mi jefe, comimos sobre un mantel y nos besamos bastante, lo pasé realmente bien pero... ahora estoy muerto de miedo... Ayer él se puso encima mío y me dijo claramente que quería hacerlo, y eso es imposible por donde se le mire. Si intentara eso nuevamente podría descubrir que no soy quien pretendo ser y lo perdería todo, no solo me odiaría por mentirle, lo más probable es que incluso sienta asco de mí y de inmediato me despida... Incluso si no me despidiera yo renunciaría... ¡Podrían hasta meterme preso por usar papeles falsos! Y me quedaría sin sueldo y sin oportunidad de salvar a mis padres... Dios, fue demasiado imprudente de mi parte pedirle que nos quedemos hasta la mañana de hoy, si hubiera insistido un poco más quizás yo hubiera terminado cediendo... No puedo quedarme completamente solo con él nunca más, es muy peligroso.

Bueno, eso ya depende solo de mi fuerza de voluntad, si me lo propongo no pasará nada. Ayer todo fue muy bonito, mucha felicidad pero hoy, a estas horas la verdad me estoy muriendo de sueño... Apenas pude dormir unas horas porque le prometí a ese enano que lo despertaría a tiempo para que se aliste para el trabajo... Lo bueno es que ya terminé con lo más importante, el informe, así que no hay mucho para hacer por aquí, a lo mucho organizar mis carpetas, archivar cosas y contestar el teléfono.

Supuestamente vamos a ir al cine el sábado, pero no estoy muy seguro. Digo, es un lugar oscuro y se presta para unos fines algo "pervertidos", la verdad tengo algo de miedo. Lo bueno es que ya voy a poder ver a mis padres el domingo, espero que sigan como antes. Ahora que lo pienso, contando este mes que se acaba, me quedarían algo de cuatro meses más para cancelar mi deuda si siguen pagándome tan bien como lo hicieron el mes pasado... Cuatro meses nada más, el tiempo se me va a pasar volando, estoy seguro. Cuatro meses para tenerlos conmigo.

* * *

Cerró el cuaderno y lo volvió a guardar en su cajón, echándole llave como siempre. Cansado como estaba, se quitó los lentes y optó por tomarse una siesta, dejando sus brazos sobre la mesa y recostando su cabeza sobre estos.

Levi, en su oficina, no se encontraba muy bien tampoco. Quería leer con detenimiento el informe que acababan de entregarle, tenía el codo sobre la mesa y había apoyado su cabeza sobre su mano pero esta iba resbalando, producto del cansancio, llevándose un susto cada vez que caía. Pensó entonces que sería bueno levantarse para alejar el sueño que iba apoderándose de su cuerpo. Se pasó una mano por todo el rostro y dejó a un lado sus papeles, poniéndose de pie, teniendo como primer impulso buscar a su secretaria. Quizá ella podría platicarle de alguna cosa.

Abrió la puerta de la "cueva" y se encontró con una Serena profundamente dormida, con el cabello alborotado y los brazos escondiendo su rostro. Se acercó con cautela, temiendo despertarla, separó sus brazos y vio en su rostro una paz envidiable. Notó también que se había puesto maquillaje demás, fastidiándole esto un poco, pero luego comprendió que lo había hecho para cubrir sus ojeras.

– Preferiría verte ojerosa antes que maquillada, mocosa vanidosa. Vamos, despierta, yo también tengo sueño, cuéntame alguna cosa para que no me duerma – hablaba susurrando, no tenía verdaderas intenciones de despertarla. Tomó una silla que tenía cerca y se sentó frente a su asistente, cruzando ambos brazos sobre el escritorio y apoyando su cabeza sobre estos –. Levántate, abre los ojos, planea alguna cosa que quieras hacer conmigo – no había reacción alguna, seguía dormida. Vio la mano ajena y tuvo intenciones de tomarla, de entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos, recordando al instante el día anterior, cuando le había cantado.

Estaba a punto de estrechar su mano y deseaba ver si así despertaba, pero la puerta de su despacho abriéndose lo devolvió a la realidad. Se levantó y fue a ver de quién se trataba. Era Hanji.

– ¿Se puede saber a qué has venido, loca de mierda? Ahora estoy ocupado, lárgate.

– Tan temprano y tan amargado, enanito, haces daño a tu hígado. Vine porque quiero saber si están avanzando con el lanzamiento del nuevo producto, hasta ahora no me han dicho nada sobre eso – vio detenidamente el rostro de su amigo, descubriendo que tenía unas ojeras enormes – ¿Y eso? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo que pasaste mala noche? Engañando a Petra de nuevo eh... Eres un enano pervertido sin remedio.

– Cierra la boca, no me molestes. Sobre lo del lanzamiento aún estamos en eso, lo más seguro es que salga al siguiente mes, prepárate para organizar todo lo concerniente al evento – sumado al cansancio que tenía, su paciencia era muchísimo más escasa y hablaba con gran fastidio.

– Bueno, bueno, mejor pégame... Definitivamente no engañaste a Petra anoche, si así fuera estarías más bien relajado... ¿Será que tienes tensión sexual? – iba sonriendo a medida que veía el efecto de sus palabras sobre Levi. –. Por la cara que te traes tiene que ser eso. Llama a alguna de tus amiguitas, por ahí debe haber alguna incauta que te haga el favor... Mejor me voy, valoro mi vida demasiado como para dejarme matar por ti. Nos vemos el viernes, enano urgido – huyó rápido, sabía que la réplica del presidente sería una golpiza.

Como por inercia, Levi volvió a donde había estado antes de la interrupción de Hanji, a la "cueva", pensando que su reciente discusión pudo haber despertado a Serena. No fue así, seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Creyó conveniente dejarla descansar, ya la había fastidiado bastante el día anterior.

"¿Tensión sexual? Sí claro, cuatro ojos", pensaba. Sin embargo, los hechos decían lo contrario y era consciente de eso. Había ido muy lejos y no terminaba de entender por qué con solo mirar esos ojos verdes tan cargados de amor tuvo el impulso, el deseo de hacerlo ahí mismo.

"Debe ser porque estoy acostumbrado a acostarme con las mujeres en la primera noche" Una razón muy válida. Se convenció de eso, pero no pudo negar que sí empezaba a sentir necesidad de irse a la cama con alguien. Pensó que quizá sí debía contactar con alguna mujer de su agenda y recordó a las posibles candidatas.

Por mucho que pensó ninguna se le hizo lo suficientemente buena, ninguna cubría sus expectativas. Una especie de frustración iba formándose en su ser: quería coger, sentía deseo de hacerlo, pero no encontraba alguien que le gustara los suficiente para proponérselo, ¿a qué se debía eso?

Dispuesto a olvidar ese asunto y ya más despierto, volvió a su despacho y leyó con atención el informe, entregándose por completo a su trabajo. Dejaría a Serena descansar, ya tenía bastante con el engaño que estaba viviendo como para atormentarla aún más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– Quiero que sepan que esta no es como cualquier junta que se haya realizado antes – Kenny Ackerman se dirigía a todos los presentes: Levi, Serena, Petra, Erwin, Hanji, Isabel y Farlan. La reunión de accionistas del mes había dado inicio y el ex presidente, en tono muy solemne, tomaba la palabra –. Tengo algo muy importante que anunciarles, por eso les pedí que hagamos la reunión el sábado.

Nadie dijo nada, mantuvieron la vista en la mesa. Ese hombre imponía respeto.

– Bien, quería decirles que Annabelle y yo vamos a irnos fuera del país por un tiempo. Decidimos juntos que un viaje nos caerá bien, solo ahora puedo hacerlo ya que estar al frente de la empresa me lo impedía.

– ¿Cuándo piensa volver, suegro? – Petra se animó a preguntarle al hombre, a pesar de ser casi familia no estaba enterada de sus planes.

– Volveremos en septiembre. Sobre eso, Petra, también quiero decir algo. Y escucha tú también, Levi, que es por tu culpa que tenga que hacer esto.

– Habla pronto, deja de dar vueltas – aburrido de que su padre aún actuara como si fuera el presidente, Levi respondía de forma altanera.

– Decidimos volver en septiembre porque ese mes ustedes van a casarse. Estoy harto de tu indecisión así que los padres de Petra y yo creímos conveniente ese mes para realizar la boda.

Farlan, completamente sorprendido, buscó la mirada de su "hermanita", encontrándose con esta y comprobando todo el dolor que iba formándose en ella. Eren realmente estaba sufriendo con esa noticia, tenía la boca entreabierta y los labios trémulos. Temiendo ser muy evidente, el castaño se cubrió la mitad inferior del rostro con una de sus manos.

El modelo tuvo unas ganas terribles de consolarla, le había tomado mucho cariño y sentía mucha pena de verla en ese estado, quería correr a abrazarla y protegerla. A pesar de los enormes lentes alcanzó a ver sus ojos algo aguados.

Por su parte Levi se limitó a guardar silencio, entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa. Petra, que estaba frente a él, rodeó la mesa corriendo y lo abrazó con entusiasmo, envolviendo el cuello de su novio con sus brazos.

– Este último sábado que estuve en tu departamento me dijiste que podía escoger la fecha así que me puse en contacto con mis suegros y ellos me dijeron que me quede tranquila, que iban a solucionarlo ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Por fin vamos a unirnos definitivamente, para toda la vida!

Las miradas de Erwin y Hanji se encontraron y las sostuvieron por un buen rato. Se entendieron perfectamente, ambos sabían que ese matrimonio no tenía ningún futuro y Levi no tenía la más mínima intención de concretar esa unión.

Isabel sintió la total tensión del ambiente y algo asustada tomó por el brazo a Farlan, apegándose a este. Él le acarició la cabeza con cariño, como a una niña pequeña, pero sin dejar de mirar a Serena.

"Este último sábado su novia fue a su departamento... Y al día siguiente, nuestro domingo, intentó acostarse conmigo..." pensaba Eren, aún con la mano cubriéndole la boca pero ahora debido al asco que sintió solo de imaginarse a Petra estando a solas con Levi. Un hueco en su pecho fue formándose, haciéndolo sentir vacío y muy frío.

Al ver que nadie decía nada, Kenny resolvió tocar ahora temas concernientes a la empresa, pidiéndole a su hijo exponga, junto a su asistente, el informe que habían elaborado.

Como un autómata, Eren se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar. En cierta forma había madurado, no se dejó llevar por sus emociones y actuó como un profesional a pesar de tener a su lado a su gran amor.

Hablaba, sí, pero tenía la vista perdida en algún punto de la pared. Cuando por fin terminó, Kenny les preguntó si ya habían avanzado con el lanzamiento de un nuevo cosmético.

– Hemos pensado que sería bueno sacar una máscara de pestañas. No sé exactamente los beneficios que esta debe tener pero estuve analizando un poco el mercado y vi que casi todas las mujeres usan al menos una – se atrevió a ver directo a los ojos del señor Ackerman.

– Bien, no me parece mala idea. Te conozco poco pero veo que eres bastante eficiente, Serena. Me da gusto que alguien tan inteligente como tú esté guiando esta empresa y acompañando a mi hijo. Espero que cuando vuelva mi empresa esté tal cual la dejé. Te lo encargo, Levi, ahora tienes más responsabilidades por tu boda y los futuros lanzamientos.

– Gracias por sus palabras, señor – conteniendo el dolor, supo ser amable con aquel hombre.

La reunión se dio por concluida y Eren de inmediato salió de la sala de juntas, directo a su "cueva". Levi quiso seguirla, su cuerpo estuvo a punto de moverse solo, pero un nuevo abrazo de Petra lo atajó, recordándole lo imprudente que habría sido de su parte dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Sin embargo, uno nuevo lo invadió al ver a Farlan correr tras ella sin que nadie se lo pudiera impedir.

Cuando estuvo en su oficina, Eren se dejó caer en su silla resoplando y golpeó la mesa con las manos hechas puños. Estaba algo conforme por cómo se había desenvuelto pero ese orgullo no podía con el dolor que aquella noticia le había provocado. Tiró sus lentes a algún lugar de la mesa y se restregó el rostro con ambas manos, ese día no había tenido tiempo de maquillarse así que no temía terminar manchado.

Farlan entró y comprendió de inmediato por qué estaba así. Se acercó rápido y buscó una silla, tomándola para quedar sentado al frente de su "hermanita". Se quedó mirándola por un rato, esta seguía con el rostro oculto entre las manos. Decidió hablar.

– Serena, no me gusta verte así... Vamos, anímate... – estiró el brazo y tomó su mano, estrechándola con fuerza para mostrarle su apoyo, dejando por fin descubierto su rostro.

– Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, Farlan, no es que me afecte tanto... Además, no puedo estar triste con mi hermano mayor, ¿cierto? – recuperándose un poco, recordó el domingo vivido y la promesa de amor de Levi, volviendo a sentirse amado. "Petra es una obligación y nada más, en cambio a Serena sí la ama" pensó. Recobró un poco el ánimo y le sonrió a su amigo.

– Exactamente, a mí no me gusta nada verte triste – ahora ya no solo tenía una de las manos de su amiga entre las suyas sino las dos, acariciándolas con el pulgar. –. Oye, por primera vez te veo sin lentes, te ves muy bien eh... Mi hermanita en verdad tiene unos ojos lindos.

– Gracias, ya me lo habían dicho, no me sorprende – una sonrisa acompañaba su falsa arrogancia.

– Vaya, ¿ahora quién es vanidoso?

– Yo puedo serlo porque usualmente no lo soy, en tu caso sería un pecado.

– ¿Por qué?

– Sería muy feo que seas vanidoso, eres genial así como eres ahora. Me gustas porque a pesar de que eres guapísimo no te crees la gran cosa.

– ¿Interrumpo?

Ambos dejaron de sonreírse y prestaron atención a esa voz. Era Levi, parado en la puerta desde quién sabe cuándo.

Eren se sobresaltó porque ni siquiera lo había sentido acercarse, estaba ensimismado en su conversación con el modelo.

– ¿Por qué estás sin lentes, mocosa?

– Me empezaron a picar los ojos y para frotarlos me los quité... – dijo Eren, convencido de que su excusa era muy ridícula.

– Bien, mejor los dejo solos. Sigan así, tomados de las manos – salió de inmediato, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Farlan, extrañado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, pudo ver que Levi estaba algo enojado.

– ¿Está molesto? – arqueó una ceja, seguían sin soltarse.

– No lo sé. Lo dudo, no estoy haciendo nada malo y la junta ya terminó – sabía perfectamente por qué su jefe había reaccionado así pero no quería preocuparse, no podía reclamarle nada porque ya le había aclarado lo que sentía por Farlan y con ese asunto de la boda no le quedaba nada bien enojarse por compartir tiempo con su amigo.

– Bueno, dentro de un rato podrás irte, ¿vas a hacer algo?

"Íbamos a ir al cine... ¿seguirá eso en pie?" Habían acordado ir pero en ningún momento confirmaron nada.

– Creo que no.

– ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo y distraerte?

– Me gustaría hacerlo en otro momento, hoy no. Sé que me entiendes, Farlan, ahora solo quiero llegar a mi casa y dormir hasta mañana.

– Descuida, algún día que tengas ánimo iremos. Tú me avisas y yo preparo todo un vestuario para que no te incomode andar conmigo.

Farlan le dedicó una última sonrisa y salió de la oficina, pasando al despacho de Levi. Este estaba sentado recostando totalmente su cuerpo sobre el respaldo de la silla, dejando su cabeza caer hacia atrás. Decidió solo salir, no quería cruzar palabra con ese hombre, no tenía o más bien no podía decirle nada sobre Serena.

Levi lo había sentido salir pero tampoco dijo nada. Rápidamente se incorporó y fue a buscar a su asistente.

– Mocosa, sobre lo que dijo Kenny...

– No hace falta explicar nada, ya sé lo que me va a decir – Eren, con los brazos extendidos sobre la mesa como si Farlan aún sostuviera sus manos, lo cortó abruptamente. La conversación le parecía redundante e innecesaria –. Ya va siendo hora de salida, hasta el lunes, señor – tomó la cartera que tenía colgando de su silla y se la colocó al hombro, dispuesto a salir.

– ¿No querías salir hoy conmigo?

– Una cosa es que le crea cuando me dice que me ama y otra muy diferente que espere que mantenga el ánimo luego de esa noticia. Ahora solo quiero irme a mi casa, tengo muchas cosas que hacer por allá – se volvió a poner los lentes y salió, dejando a un lado a su jefe que simplemente lo dejó pasar.

Se quedó en la estrecha habitación, contemplando esa silla vacía que hasta hacía solo unos minutos ocupaba su asistente, y se sintió muy solo.

No le gustaba acercarse a la gente, mantenía prudente distancia de esta y no revelaba mucho sobre sí mismo dando una imagen de absoluto hermetismo. Le gustaba su soledad, soportaba solo a algunas personas como Erwin o Hanji, pero viendo esa pequeña oficina tan desierta una misteriosa angustia fue llenando su pecho y, como siempre, no supo entender por qué le ocurría aquello.

Decidido a superar lo que sentía, salió de ese lugar y volvió a su despacho para tomar su saco e irse de inmediato.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En algún barrio humilde de Francia, un jovencito se reencontraba con sus familiares luego de un mes que se le hizo casi eterno. Estaban en una habitación más decente comparada con la de su anterior visita, esta vez sus padres tenían a su disposición un sofá y una cama.

– Me da mucho gusto ver que siguen bien, no les he visto ningún golpe ni nada parecido. No sabes lo feliz que me hace poder verlos.

– Cariño, te dije que estaríamos bien, esos hombres no nos han hecho daño. Me da gusto verte, te hemos extrañado bastante tu padre y yo. Oluo ha visto que estás cumpliendo cabalmente con los pagos y ahora te deja quedarte más tiempo con nosotros, ¿cierto?

Eren, abrazando con fuerza a su madre y acariciándole el rostro, estaba feliz de volver a verla sana y salva. Nuevamente había recibido una importante suma de dinero el sábado último; luego de la junta de accionistas salió casi huyendo de ahí pero primero pasó a recoger su salario, comprobando que no había sido generosidad de sus superiores pagarle tanto, la cantidad que iban a abonarle mensualmente era, incluso, algo mayor, y se lo atribuyó a su buen desempeño como trabajador.

Armin, sin embargo, seguía teniendo gran recelo sobre ese asunto. Se rompía la cabeza pensando y pensando cómo un asistente de presidencia podía cobrar semejante fortuna. Creía firmemente que Eren como profesional sería excelente, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, pero no dejaba de resultarle sospechoso tanto derroche en un simple trabajador.

– Así es, apenas llegamos le dimos su dinero además de los víveres que trajimos para ustedes y me dejó pasar, dijo que estaba ocupado en alguna cosa y que Erd iba a vigilarnos desde afuera. Si el próximo mes traigo más quizá nos deje estar mucho tiempo juntos... Creo que no es una mala persona, solo tiene necesidad de dinero. Tú ya me habías dicho eso, Armin.

El aludido, hasta ese momento, seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Sobresaltado por escuchar que le hablaban, prefirió dejar de lado sus incertidumbres.

– Claro, cuando vi que no te exigieron nada apenas nos encontraron supe que en realidad no tenían malas intenciones – disimulando lo agitada que tenía su mente le esbozó una sonrisa a su amigo.

– Papá, creo que si sigo así serán libres dentro de unos meses más, ¿qué les gustaría hacer cuando estemos juntos? – su rostro estaba iluminado por la inmensa alegría que sentía de estar junto a sus seres queridos, se hacía muchas ilusiones sobre lo que harían una vez estuvieran juntos y planeaba mil cosas en su mente – ¡Se me ocurre que podemos ir a ver el mar! No estaría mal, ¿no creen? Yo... – estaba a punto de delatarse, iba a contar que ya lo conocía, pero se frenó a tiempo – yo tengo muchas ganas de ir a verlo...

El rubio, sin embargo, sí notó que su amigo estaba ocultando algo. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de saber lo que le ocurría no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo, tenía a los señores Jeager presentes y no quería arruinar el momento tan especial que estaban viviendo. Había estado sentado en el sofá junto a Grisha, viendo desde cierta distancia a Eren que abrazaba a su madre sobre la cama, siempre analizando cada uno de sus gestos. Quizá así descubriría lo que el castaño estaba escondiendo.

Permanecieron así alrededor de media hora, Eren estaba muy ocupado haciéndole diversos cariños a su madre y Armin no le quitaba los ojos de encima, ocasionalmente comentaba alguna cosa sobre su trabajo y lo bien que les estaba yendo. Lamentablemente llegó la hora de la despedida, Oluo hizo aparición en la habitación y con un gesto de su mano les indicó que ya era hora de partir.

– Puede que tenga a mis padres encerrados, pero entiendo que está haciendo su trabajo. Quizá no sea correcto que lo haga, pero le agradezco que no les haga daño.

– ¿Qué dices, mocoso? ¡Soy un hombre de palabra! – Oluo se llevó un puño al pecho en señal de orgullo – Desde un principio quedamos que si tú cumplías con lo tuyo yo no los perjudicaría. Ahora vamos, date prisa y vete. Contando el de ahora ya serían dos pagos, el próximo mes nos vemos, espero que sigas como hasta ahora – acompañó a los jóvenes hasta la salida de la casa, también mejor equipada que la de la visita anterior –. Te llamaremos para decirte dónde vernos, hasta entonces.

Los amigos salieron rápido y contemplaron un momento la fachada. Se vieron a los ojos y emprendieron retorno a su casa.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación en que estaba recluida, Carla Jeager entablaba una conversación con su marido.

– No me está gustando nada que nuestro hijo no nos comente nunca muchos detalles sobre su trabajo. A lo mucho ha dicho que es asistente de presidencia y que está ganando bastante bien... Se supone que no pueden encontrar un trabajo vinculado a sus carreras por esos rumores que esparcieron, ¿cómo ha obtenido un cargo de tanta importancia? – luego de estar sentada sobre la cama hasta la partida de su hijo se puso de pie, dirigiéndose al sofá en que estaba sentado Grisha.

– Nuestro hijo ya es un adulto, si decide no contarnos nada es decisión suya. Deja de preocuparte, mujer, Armin está con él y no permitiría que haga alguna cosa mala. Es eso lo que estás pensando, ¿verdad? – dijo, mirando a un punto fijo de la pared que tenía al frente.

– Temo que haga una locura solo por salvarnos... Es tan impulsivo e inocente que no puedo evitar preocuparme... Pero lo he criado bien, sería incapaz de meterse en algo peligroso...

– ¿Lo ves? Confía en él, debe saber lo que está haciendo.

– Otra cosa que no me cuadra es que parece tener un brillo especial en los ojos, antes no estaba así. Es como si algo muy bueno le estuviera pasando... Pero si así fuera al menos me lo contaría... – dolida porque su hijo le estaba ocultando muchas cosas, sus ojos se empañaron por la tristeza y agachó la cabeza – No le he dicho nada porque apenas nos vemos unos minutos y quiero aprovecharlos para demostrarle lo mucho que lo extraño.

– No te angusties, seguramente con el tiempo te contará las cosas por las que han pasado – posó una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa para darle consuelo luego de ver su intranquilidad.

Se unieron en un abrazo y Carla lloró un poco, pensando en cómo debía estar sufriendo su hijo. Por más que quiso no pudo alejar de su mente esos pensamientos negativos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Viernes, aproximadamente ocho de la noche. Levi Ackerman, como nunca antes, estaba algo nervioso ¿La razón? Ni él mismo terminaba de entenderla, pero todo estaba relacionado con una cajita que se hallaba sobre su escritorio.

Estaba sentado, como siempre, en su cómoda silla de presidencia mientras jugaba un poco con sus dedos y cuando estos no le fueron suficientes tomó un bolígrafo y comenzó a girarlo sobre la mesa, simulando un trompo. Así se encontraba hasta que la inesperada aparición de su amigo Erwin Smith lo sacó de su enredo mental.

– Levi, hola. Vengo a entregarte unos papeles que me acaban de llegar. Son de Hanji, dice que quiere que apruebes la decoración para el evento de lanzamiento... – tenía la vista en un fólder abierto entre sus manos hasta que al alzar la vista para ver a Levi reparó recién en la cajita. – ¿Y eso qué es?

– No es de tu incumbencia – había olvidado por completo ocultarla, creyó que a esas horas la gran mayoría de los empleados ya estarían retirándose. La tomó con ambas manos para esconderla debajo del escritorio.

– Sí lo es, soy tu amigo y quiero saberlo. Espera, ¿es un regalo?

– Sí, ahora ya sabes qué es. Suficiente para saciar tu curiosidad. Dame ese fólder y vete de una vez – incómodo por sentirse un poco descubierto, estiró el brazo para arrebatarle esos papeles al rubio. –. Rápido, dame eso.

– Dudo que eso sea para Petra, algo debes estar tramando... Bueno, ya me irás contando, aquí tienes – dejó el encargo de Hanji sobre la mesa, saliendo de la oficina de inmediato.

Recuperando su privacidad, recogió la cajita y la volvió a poner sobre su escritorio con poca delicadeza. Estaba ajustándole el moño que la decoraba cuando sintió que una puerta se abría, pero ya no era la de su despacho sino la de su asistente que salía de la "cueva".

– Señor, ya es hora de irme, que pase buena noche.

Eren estaba algo incómodo porque había evitado pasar mucho tiempo a solas con su amante por temor a algún "ataque" como el del domingo que estuvieron en el bosque y por la noticia de que Levi y Petra se casarían en septiembre. Con burdas excusas había logrado escabullirse durante toda la semana y planeaba hacer lo mismo en ese instante, ni siquiera veía a los ojos a su jefe, solo tenía en la cabeza la idea de salir corriendo.

– Mocosa, no te muevas – vio claramente las intenciones de Serena, atajándola a tiempo con su voz.

– T-Tengo que limpiar mi casa, por allá está todo muy sucio y si no me doy prisa se me hará tarde y tendré que dejarlo a medias... Con permiso – iba a asir la manija de la puerta para huir con premura, pero la mano de Levi tomando la suya se lo impidió.

– ¿Esperas que crea eso? No me tomes por idiota, algo tienes. Me he aguantado toda la semana tus rarezas y quiero que te expliques ya mismo.

– Señor... No es algo que pueda explicar así nada más... Son muchas cosas.

– Deja de correr y dilo – arrastró a Serena del brazo y la hizo sentar en el sofá junto a él.

Eren puso sus manos sobre los muslos e hizo puños, reuniendo valor y alejando la vergüenza que le causaba hablar del tema.

– La verdad es que tengo miedo de quedarme a solas con usted. Ese domingo usted estaba dispuesto a hacer algo que yo no quiero... Pero no es solo eso... La verdad he estado un poco resentida porque la señorita Petra dijo que había ido a su departamento y ya imagino qué es lo que hicieron... No puedo reprocharle nada aunque no me guste porque desde un principio entendí las condiciones de esta relación, pero igual me duele... Sobre todo porque al día siguiente intentó hacer lo mismo que hizo con ella conmigo...

– Mocosa idiota – golpeó la frente de Serena con sus dedos índice y medio –. Todo este tiempo has estado así por tonterías.

– No se burle... – llevó ambas manos a su frente para sobarse por el golpe y acomodarse el flequillo – Y no haga eso, me hace sentir como una niña.

– No estoy desesperado como para forzarte a hacerlo conmigo, si no quieres no voy a obligarte. Sobre lo segundo... desde hace unas semanas no he tocado a Petra.

– ¡¿Me lo jura?!

– No, si te lo digo es porque es cierto, no hace falta jurar. No tengo ningún interés en Petra, solo se apareció por mi departamento para joderme porque no le decía ninguna fecha para casarnos – luego de mantener la vista al frente por fin giró el rostro para empezar con ese asunto que lo tenía algo nervioso desde antes de la súbita aparición de Erwin en su oficina. –. Ese domingo me excedí así que pensé en compensarte con algo... Nunca hago esto así que no quiero ningún reclamo.

Con un enorme signo de interrogación en la cara, Eren estaba expectante por lo que sucedería a continuación. Su jefe se había puesto de pie y dirigido al escritorio, volviendo a donde estaba sentado con una cajita decorada entre las manos, poniendo esta sobre los muslos del castaño.

– ¿Qué es eso?

– Un regalo.

– ¿Para mí? ¿Por qué?

– Te acabo de decir que es para compensarte por lo que hice el domingo.

Con una enorme sonrisa, Eren cogió la cajita y le quitó el moño con cuidado para conservarlo, poniéndolo al lado de su pierna, levantó la tapita y se encontró con una bola de nieve pero en lugar de motivos navideños era de temática marina y reemplazando a la nieve había escarcha.

– ¡Qué lindo! ¡Es como una playa encapsulada!

– Te gusta el mar, por eso te compré eso.

– ¡Muchísimas gracias! Cuando esté sola en mi casa y lo extrañe voy a agitarla para que la escarcha me lo recuerde – tomó la esfera y la dejó invertida, devolviéndola a su posición original luego de un instante para ver que la escarcha que esta contenía caía como lluvia sobre la playa.

– ¿Me extrañas cuando estás en tu casa? – su mirada iba del regalo a su asistente, contemplando lo feliz que estaba con un detalle tan sencillo, invadiéndole el pecho el mismo calor del domingo que pasaron juntos, cuando ella le dedicó una canción.

– Puede sonar ridículo porque solo no lo veo los domingos pero sí, lo extraño bastante. Quiero disculparme por no haberle explicado lo que tenía... Fue muy infantil solo esconderme.

– Toda tú eres infantil, por eso te digo mocosa. Está bien, acepto tus disculpas y espero que no vuelvas a quedarte callada. Ahora vamos, guarda eso porque me debes una salida.

– ¿Salida? ¿Cuál? En toda la semana casi no hablamos, no hemos quedado en nada...

– El día de la junta hiciste tu berrinche y cuando te dije que iríamos al cine solo huiste. Claro, a mí ni me miraste pero a Farlan hasta le sonreíste – un misterioso rencor iba creciendo en él solo de recordar cómo el modelo le había estado tomando las manos.

–Farlan es como mi hermano y no le gusta verme triste, fue por eso... Ahora que lo dice es cierto, ese día íbamos a salir juntos. Estaba algo desanimada por la noticia esa pero yo sé que a quien quiere es a mí, así como yo lo quiero a usted. Ahora ninguno desconfía del otro, ¿ve? Voy a creerle siempre – se puso de pie y guardó su regalo y el moño en su cartera, tuvo que dejar la cajita en su oficina porque si la llevaba terminaría por deformarse.

Levi se quedó sentado mientras su asistente se movía, contemplando todo cuanto hacía. Notó que la alegría no había desaparecido del rostro de esta y empezaba a parlotear sobre qué película podrían ver acompañando sus palabras con ademanes de sus manos, y él también terminó por contagiarse de su entusiasmo.

– ¡Listo, vamos señor!

Ambos quedaron de pie, frente a frente.

– ¿Señor? ¿Le pasa algo? Desde hace unas semanas me está mirando un poco raro... ¿Hice algo malo?

– Olvídalo, solo vámonos – por impulso tomó una mano de Serena y la apretó un poco.

– Me gustaría que algún día podamos tomarnos de la mano sin tener que escondernos – pensó, con algo de dolor –. Bueno, incluso ahora nunca lo hacemos, pero no puedo negar que me gusta que lo haga.

– ¿Por qué te gusta?

– Porque así lo siento más cerca de mí, no es algo demasiado meloso pero transmite cariño.

– Ya veo.

Así era, no le había tomado la mano casi nunca pero podía comprender lo que estaba diciendo. Con ese simple contacto podía sentir que esa "mujer" lo amaba, podía sentir su calor y de alguna forma también le transmitía una paz nunca antes experimentada. Aunque no quería tuvo que soltarla porque no podían caminar así por los corredores de la empresa.

– Andando.

Salieron de la oficina de presidencia muy cerca el uno del otro y de alguna forma así se transmitieron cariño. Uno que apenas empezaba a madurar.

.

.

.

**Continuará**

.

.

.


	15. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia.**

**N.A: Gracias por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz :D les aseguro que esta historia no será abandonada, sea como sea la terminaré. *ya va mucho más de la mitad en sus betas***

**He adelantado varios capítulos y corregí el beta de este ahora... Pensé que no me iba a alcanzar el tiempo entre trabajos y lecturas de la universidad, ¡PERO NO PODÍA DEJAR DE PUBLICAR HOY! ¡ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE EREN! :'D Por ser una fecha especial subo cap :) el próximo trataré de subirlo el otro lunes más o menos u.u**

.

.

**CAPÍTULO DECIMOQUINTO**

**RECUERDOS**

**.**

**.**

_"Laisse tomber les filles_

_Laisse tomber les filles_

_Ça te jouera un mauvais tour"_

_(Pasa de las chicas_

_Pasa de las chicas_

_Eso te jugará una mala pasada)_

April March

.

.

Luego de un rato de viaje, Eren reconoció la zona comercial y el cine que estaba al lado de la pizzería a la que había ido, hacía ya un tiempo, con Farlan.

– Ya he estado aquí, señor. Para que termine de convencerse de que no hice nada malo cuando estuve con Farlan le cuento que fuimos a la pizzería que está por allá. Solo comimos y charlamos un poco, eso fue todo.

– Ya te dije que voy a confiar en ti, te creo, no hace falta que expliques nada. Me has demostrado que a quien amas es a mí – estaba al volante, buscando algún lugar libre para estacionarse.

– ¡Así es! Oiga, ¿no le gustaría comer algo cuando salgamos? Debe estar acostumbrado a visitar los mejores y más finos restaurantes porque tiene mucho dinero, pero creo que no le haría nada mal variar un poco. Sería como acercarse a la plebe.

– No me creo príncipe ni nada, lo que tengo no es mío y no me enorgullezco por cosas que no me pertenecen.

– ¿De qué se enorgullece entonces?

– De lo que valgo como hombre. He estudiado y forjado mi carácter a base del esfuerzo de muchos años. No soy una buena persona, mocosa, conozco mis prioridades y actúo dependiendo de estas; no es algo bueno del todo pero me gusta mi capacidad de discernir cuáles son mis necesidades.

– Usted no es malo, es bastante bueno conmigo.

Encontró un lugar donde parquearse y frenó, deteniéndose a mirar a la cara a su asistente.

La culpa lo invadió.

– No soy bueno, mocosa. Algún día voy a contarte, te lo prometo, hasta entonces espérame – le hizo una pequeña caricia a Serena en la barbilla y le robó un pequeño beso. –. Andando, se nos va a hacer tarde.

Bajaron del auto y caminaron un pequeño tramo hasta la entrada principal del cine. Este estaba abarrotado de gente por ser viernes. Eren vio de inmediato que la multitud estaba incomodando a Levi y decidió tomarlo de la mano, arrastrándolo hasta la caja para que no pudiera arrepentirse y salir corriendo del lugar.

– ¡Mocosa de mierda, no hagas eso, es vergonzoso! – luchaba por liberarse del agarre de su pareja, oponiendo tenaz resistencia. Nuevamente comprobó la enorme fuerza que tenía.

– Ya llegamos a la caja, ahora solo hay que escoger la película y pagar – por fin soltó a su jefe –. Veamos... Usted dijo que le gustaban las de suspenso o las psicológicas... ¿No le llama la atención ningún título?

– Escoge tú misma, la idea de salir es que te entretengas tú – sacó su billetera del bolsillo de su pantalón, extrayendo de esta un par de billetes y extendiéndoselos a su asistente. –. Toma, decide cuál veremos y paga. Yo voy a comprar bebidas y algo para comer, si te encargo eso a ti podrían venderte cualquier cosa, voy a revisar que esté todo bien preparado. Ya vuelvo, espérame aquí, no te muevas.

Se alejó tan pronto que el castaño no pudo replicar nada.

– Ni siquiera me preguntó qué me gustaría comer... Bueno, no puedo quejarme, él me está invitando. Si supiera que soy hombre, ¿se dejaría invitar por mí?... Claro que no.

Creyendo que pensar en esa posibilidad era un poco absurdo, la inseguridad lo invadió.

Estaba enfrascándose en un mar de dudas y angustias, pero oportunamente una de las tantas personas que estaban en la cola esperando a su turno para comprar boletos le empujó, reclamándole por no avanzar. Le pareció un poco grosero pero no dijo nada, simplemente se disculpó por su descuido y se acercó a la encargada para pagar.

Con las entradas en mano se fue a un rincón no muy alejado a esperar al regreso de su jefe. Este llevaba ya un buen rato ocupado en comprar algunos comestibles y Eren empezó a preocuparse porque apenas quedaban unos quince minutos para que comience la función, quería tener tiempo suficiente para escoger buenos asientos.

Estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo para hacer que se apresure cuando por fin apareció. Tenía en las manos una bandeja con dos grandes recipientes llenos de palomitas de maíz (*) y un par de sodas en vasos descartables con sorbetes en cada uno.

– La ineficiencia de estos empleados me enferma. Quise revisar el lugar en que preparaban las palomitas e intentaron impedírmelo, lo mismo ocurrió con la soda

"Tal como imaginé" pensó Eren.

– No se preocupe, todo debe estar muy bien hecho, señor. Ya iba a ir a buscarlo porque se estaba tardando, si no nos damos prisa no podremos escoger dónde sentarnos.

El castaño tomó las sodas y dejó que Levi cargue el resto. Se dirigieron a la sala que correspondía a la película que querían ver y cuando estuvieron en esta echaron un vistazo a todas las butacas disponibles, aún faltaba un poco para que empiece así que la gran mayoría estaban desocupadas.

– ¿Dónde le gustaría sentarse, señor?

– Al fondo, si estamos muy cerca no podremos ver nada.

Pegados a la pared, un par de asientos esperaban por ellos. No era muy al fondo pero calcularon que desde esa distancia podrían ver bien y en su totalidad la pantalla.

Se sentaron y acomodaron las bebidas en los posavasos de las butacas, Eren de inmediato tomó su tazón de palomitas y lo colocó sobre sus muslos para comer de una vez por todas. Levi hizo lo mismo pero no comió.

– ¿Qué película escogiste, mocosa?

– ¡Una de acción! Casi olvido que estaba en cartelera el live action de una de mis series favoritas, hubiera sido muy triste que no aproveche la oportunidad de verla hoy.

– ¿Live action? – Levi arqueó una ceja, sabía cosas básicas sobre cine y películas pero ese término le era completamente desconocido.

– ¿No sabe lo que es un live action? Bueno, en este caso mi serie favorita, que es un anime, fue llevada a la pantalla grande pero con personas de carne y hueso, ¿entiende? De estar en 2D pasó a ser interpretado por gente real. Por lo general las adaptaciones son muy malas pero voy a darle una oportunidad, a lo mejor escogieron un buen reparto y no me decepciono.

– Quieres decir que vas a hacerme ver algo de lo que no tengo ni la más mínima idea y, para colmo de males, puede ser un fiasco total.

– P-Pero puedo explicarle ahora mismo más o menos de qué va, puede que incluso le llegue a gustar. Es muy interesante, la humanidad está al borde de la extinción debido a que unos seres de gran tamaño llamados "titanes" los han devorado y se ven obligados a vivir dentro de unas murallas.

– ¿No es eso muy irreal?

– ¡Claro que no! ¡La tecnología avanza muy rápido y la gente se odia tanto que podrían crear titanes para ganar las guerras! Pero bueno, como iba diciéndole, estos titanes se han comido a los humanos; entonces aparece un chico lleno de deseo de venganza porque su madre ha sido asesinada por uno de esos monstruos y, junto a sus amigos de la infancia, se une a las tropas que salen a explorar fuera de las murallas con la firme convicción de matar a todos los titanes ¡Esas tropas son lo más genial! ¡Son los únicos que se atreven a salir y abandonar esa vida de ganado! – cada exclamación iba acompañada de un movimiento enérgico de sus manos, revelando lo mucho que le emocionaba hablar sobre su serie favorita.

– Son inteligentes, buscan su libertad.

– ¡Exacto! Y su símbolo es el más genial también, un par de alas cruzadas, las alas de la libertad. Si yo estuviera ahí también me les habría unido, no soportaría vivir encerrado entre esos muros.

– Yo tampoco.

– ¿Ve que sí es muy interesante? Ojalá esté buena la película, aunque me gusta tanto el anime que lo más probable es que igual no termine de agradarme del todo.

– Ya va a empezar, guarda silencio. Desde hace rato te están mirando porque haces mucho ruido.

Un poco apenado al corroborar que en verdad estaban mirándolo por hablar muy alto, procuró guardar silencio. La sala quedó en penumbra y por fin aparecieron los primeros créditos.

– Señor, preste mucha atención y si tiene alguna duda solo pregúnteme, yo le explico – susurraba porque ya no quería incomodar a los demás espectadores, inclinándose un poco hacia Levi pero sin despegar la vista de la pantalla y llevándose un par de palomitas a la boca.

– Ya me has hecho un preámbulo, con eso bastará – imitándolo, por fin empezó a comer.

Eren permaneció en silencio por mucho rato, la película ya estaba por la mitad y su atención estaba completamente en la pantalla. Tenía en el rostro una expresión de total encandilamiento con una sonrisa mucho más obvia cuando en pantalla aparecía alguien llamado "Heichou".

– ¿Quién es el tal "Heichou" que sonríes tanto cuando lo ves? De él no me hablaste – intrigado por lo que ese personaje provocaba en Serena se atrevió a preguntar.

– ¡Es el personaje más increíble de la serie en cuanto a fuerza! Él solito equivale una tropa entera, salvó al protagonista de la muerte y siempre luce muy genial. Cuando ataca es capaz de girar, es muy ágil y veloz. No he visto que alguno pueda hacer lo mismo. (**)

Algo conforme con la respuesta, continuó prestando atención a la película. La verdad no le estaba pareciendo aburrida, al menos la "mocosa" no tenía tan mal gusto.

Dado que ya había pasado bastante tiempo, a Eren se le terminaron las palomitas, aún tenía algo de su bebida pero quería comer un poco más. Su vista cayó en el tazón de Levi, descubriendo que este iba apenas en la mitad ¿Le permitiría compartir lo que le quedaba? ¿Debería pedirle permiso o simplemente tenía que meter la mano y tomar lo que quería?

– Señor... ¿Le importaría invitarme un poco de lo que le queda? A mí ya se me acabó porque empecé a comer antes de que comience la función...

– Si quieres puedo darte todo. No es que me encante comer este tipo de comida tampoco.

– Yo no quiero quedarme con todo, podemos compartirlo – con el pretexto de comer ambos del mismo tazón apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su jefe y estiró la mano izquierda para ir cogiendo las palomitas de a pocos, muy despacio para que esta vez sí les alcance hasta el final. – ¿Ve? Así estamos bien, compartimos los dos. – se pegó cuanto pudo al cuerpo de este, sintiendo el agradable aroma de su cuello.

– Mocosa atrevida... – quería reñirle un poco pero volvía a él el recuerdo de aquel domingo, cuando su asistente hizo lo mismo. Volvía también esa sensación de calor en el pecho por ese simple contacto, recordando a su vez cuando se tomaron de la mano – Si te quedas así me va a dar sueño.

– ¿Por qué? Eso no tiene sentido.

¿Le daba sueño? No era sueño, era una paz inexplicable, misteriosa.

– Silencio, no hagas ruido – tomó la mano derecha de su acompañante y enredó sus dedos con los suyos, percibiendo aun más esa agradable sensación.

La súbita muestra de afecto de Levi hizo inmensamente feliz a Eren, haciendo que este apriete un poco los dedos de su jefe, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Queriendo agradarle un poco más se quitó los lentes y buscó su mirada.

– Si hubiera sabido que íbamos a salir hoy no me habría maquillado... Lo siento... Al menos me saqué los lentes, ¿ve?

Sus ojos se encontraron. El brillo de la pantalla le recordó a Levi cómo se veía Serena bajo la luz de la luna. Para Eren Levi seguía tan guapo como siempre, pero su corazón latía más fuerte al sentirse unido a él tomados de la mano como estaban.

No tenían a nadie cerca donde estaban, ni adelante, ni atrás, ni al lado. La mayor parte de la concurrencia prefirió sentarse más cerca para quedar deslumbrada por los efectos especiales con que contaba la producción. Por eso nadie los interrumpió cuando se unieron en un cálido beso.

Lento, suave, húmedo. Levi llevó su mano libre a la nuca de su asistente para profundizar ese contacto que cada vez se le hacía más placentero. En un principio creyó que siempre que lo hiciera sería con gran disgusto, pero qué diferentes eran las cosas en su situación actual. Esa boca se tornaba más y más dulce a medida que iba conociéndola, llegando a extrañarla. Porque así era, desde hacía un tiempo ya no tocaba a Petra ni a ninguna otra mujer y dedicaba una pequeña – pero significativa – parte del día a extrañar la ternura de esa persona que lo amaba de forma tan pura, especialmente durante esa semana que se le escabulló de todas las formas posibles. Sus besos podían describirla perfectamente: inocentes, tiernos, cálidos, sinceros y exquisitos.

¿Desde cuándo se sentía así con respecto a Serena? No sabía decirlo con claridad, pero todo comenzó con esa visita al mar y su atrevimiento de besarlo. Ese pequeño roce removió todo su ser al punto de dejarlo con los ojos cerrados una vez que esta se separó. Todo lo que comenzaba a sentir se intensificó con ese domingo tan plácido que le regaló, nunca antes había podido estar tan en paz y tranquilo consigo mismo, nunca la compañía de alguien le había hecho sentir tan bien. A pesar de tener algunas dudas sobre su lealtad estas quedaron completamente despejadas cuando le dedicó esa canción.

Esa canción fue el detalle más maravilloso que jamás pensó podrían obsequiarle. Un tipo frío como él, acostumbrado a mantener prudente distancia de todos y apenas cercano a un par de personas, nunca imaginó que pudiera despertar en alguien algo tan intenso y hermoso.

¿Qué nombre debía ponerle a todo lo que estaba experimentando? No lo sabía, pero lo abrumaba. Y se sentía abrumado porque no creyó que utilizarla comenzaría a resultarle doloroso. Por primera vez alguien lo amaba de esa forma y le estaba haciendo daño.

Recordando por qué había iniciado un romance con la "mocosa"y afligido por la culpa, soltó a su pareja.

Lo que vio le rompió el corazón.

Eren, con una enorme sonrisa, los ojos muy vivos y un infantil rubor, le miraba con cariño.

No pudo hacer más que tomar a su asistente entre sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza. Sus ojos se veían hermosos pero no hacían más que recordarle lo que estaba haciéndole.

"¿Y si le dijera la verdad? ¿Cómo reaccionaría?", pensaba.

Se imaginó entonces que lo despreciaría y perdería ese amor tan sublime. El temor lo invadió. Podía gustarle estar solo pero ya no concebía la posibilidad de quedarse sin esa "mujer".

"¿Qué siento por ella?" se preguntaba.

– Señor, me gusta que me abrace pero si seguimos así me voy a perder el final – Eren, preocupado porque su jefe ceñía más y más su cuerpo contra el suyo, temió que algo le estuviera pasando y quiso alejar sus tensiones con un comentario muy trivial.

"Solo sé que se siente bien que me quiera. No busca aprisionarme y únicamente quiere mi bienestar... Se lo contaré algún día, ya se lo he prometido".

Liberado del largo abrazo, el castaño acunó el rostro de Levi entre sus manos y buscó su mirada.

– No sé qué le esté pasando, pero si no quiere decirme está bien, yo entiendo. Ya me contará algún día.

– Así es, mocosa. Algún día voy a contarte muchas cosas, solo espérame.

– Como usted prefiera.

Se quedaron tomados de las manos hasta que terminó la función.

No dijeron nada, sus manos hablaron por ellos, rozando con cariño sus dedos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– La verdad no me decepcioné, algunos personajes no fueron muy bien caracterizados y quitaron diálogos importantes, pero en conjunto no quedó mal. Sería un verdadero éxito si le dieran más importancia al Heichou, con eso definitivamente atraerían a las multitudes. En Japón él es el personaje más popular, ¿sabe? Muchos fans de la serie lo siguen y admiran, especialmente las mujeres.

Terminada la función, un emocionado Eren contaba sus impresiones a su jefe. Este tenía las manos en los bolsillos y miraba de reojo al castaño; prestaba atención a lo que le decía pero no quería demostrárselo. Ambos iban saliendo del cine.

– Oiga, ¿vamos a comer algo? ¿Tiene hambre?

– ¿Quieres comer?

– Lo que quiero es verlo en un lugar o en una situación impropia de usted. Lo bueno es que no es tan popular como Farlan y nadie lo está acosando, cuando salí con él no sé cuántas mujeres se me quedaron mirando... La verdad fue muy incómodo.

– Si fue incómodo no vuelvas a salir con él. No veo el caso de recordarlo ahora que estamos los dos solos – ¿qué era eso? ¿Celos? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

– Bueno, le decía que vayamos a comer ¿Qué le gustaría? Ya le conté que fuimos Fa... Olvídelo, la cuestión es que ya conozco esa pizzería...

– No quiero comer ahí, piensa en otro lugar.

– No le haría mal recordar que soy extranjera y no sé dónde quedan las cosas. Vayamos a algún restaurante de comida rápida, es económico y agradable.

– Hay uno muy cerca al centro comercial, venden hamburguesas. Mocosa, eres la primera mujer que conozco que no le importa comer ese tipo de cosas ni teme engordar.

– B-Bueno hago ejercicio en mi casa y siempre he tenido esta contextura... Dudo que vaya a engordar, para eso tendría que comer una barbaridad.

– Para llegar no hace falta subir al auto, simplemente rodeemos el cine y llegaremos.

Estaba muy feliz de poder ir a comer por primera vez con su jefe, por eso no vio lo que Levi sí. Este último frenó en seco y jaló a Eren consigo hacia un lugar más oculto, acercándose un poco a la parte posterior de la pizzería a través del callejón que se formaba entre esta y el muro del cine, quedando ambos con la espalda pegada a la pared.

– Creí que no quería comer aquí, ¿ha cambiado de parecer?

– Silencio – se llevó un dedo a los labios para que le comprenda mejor porque casi estaba susurrando –. Ni siquiera lo has notado – asomó la cabeza por fuera de la pared que los ocultaba para corroborar si seguía merodeando por ahí la persona que había visto.

– ¿Notar? ¿Qué cosa?

– Hitch está por aquí, mocosa. Si nos ve en un lugar completamente ajeno a asuntos de la oficina va a decirle a Petra.

Impactado por la noticia, el castaño se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

– Entonces vayámonos de una vez, señor, no podemos arriesgarnos así – tiró un poco del brazo de su jefe para que le preste atención –. Ya tendremos otra oportunidad de salir...

– Espera – levantó una mano para indicarle que no se mueva –. Parece que ya se está yendo... Pero no deja de ser sospechoso, simplemente dio una vuelta y echó un vistazo para luego irse...

– ¿Qué quiere decir?

– Que probablemente me estaba siguiendo.

– ¡Es el colmo! – con las palmas de sus manos golpeó sus muslos, estaba indignado e iba alzando la voz olvidando que estaban escondidos – ¡¿Acaso le pagan por hacer eso?!

– Eso pregúntaselo a Petra, esa mujer solo sabe acosarme. Vámonos, al parecer ya se fue – apartó su cuerpo de la pared e invitó a su pareja a seguirlo, extendiéndole la mano –. Que sea lejos, no podemos quedarnos por los alrededores.

– Me da gusto que a pesar de lo ocurrido aún tenga ánimos. A propósito, ¿no cree que parecíamos agentes encubiertos actuando así? – tomó su mano y le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

– Más bien Hitch es el agente encubierto aquí, uno enviado por Petra – se soltaron y aprovechó para sacudirse la ropa, ese muro debía estar muy sucio seguramente – ¿Qué propones? A la tienda de comida rápida ya no podemos ir.

– No creo que sea prudente ir muy lejos tampoco, se está haciendo más y más noche... Sorpréndame.

– Vamos a mi departamento.

– ¡No! – su rostro se había teñido completamente de rojo – No pienso ir allá, usted tiene malas intenciones.

– Vayamos a tu casa entonces.

– N-No es posible... – balbuceaba producto de los nervios – Mi casa no es buen lugar...

Definitivamente no podía llevarlo a su casa, eso implicaría explicarle demasiadas cosas como, por ejemplo, qué hacía Armin ahí y por qué vivía en un barrio tan humilde. Y lo mismo a su rubio amigo, quién era ese hombre y por qué los visitaba.

Algo receloso de la actitud de su asistente, Levi decidió preguntarle la razón de su negativa.

– ¿Por qué no sería buen lugar?

– Pues... Porque es un lugar muy sucio, soy muy desordenada y mi casa es un total caos. Dudo bastante que quiera visitar un lugar así, ¿cierto?

– ¿No me estás mintiendo?

– No... – se sentía horrible, todo lo que le decía era una mentira – No le miento, es por eso. Le prometo que algún día iremos, solo deme un tiempo. Y sobre ir a su departamento no le puedo prometer nada, aún no sé si podré visitarlo...

– Podrías visitarlo ahora pero no quieres.

– ¡Lo tengo! – se le acababa de ocurrir algo y simplemente ignoró lo último dicho por el más bajo – Solo demos vueltas en su auto y cuando veamos algún lugar tranquilo y bonito nos estacionamos, ¿le parece? Será como ese día que me contó sobre su sueño. Podríamos ir allá, me gustaría recordar ese momento.

Nuevamente llegaba la culpa. Para Serena ese recuerdo representaba una declaración de amor, mientras que para Levi ese momento encarnaba la mayor bajeza que jamás cometió. Ya no temía aceptarlo, realmente lo que estaba haciendo con esa "mujer" era una canallada en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sin embargo, quiso también visitar aquel lugar para ver qué tanto habían variado sus sentimientos desde ese entonces hasta el presente.

Se limitó a asentir y la invitó a seguirlo. Más pendientes de su alrededor por si se aparecía algún otro conocido, llegaron al auto mirando para todos los lados, subiendo casi a la carrera a este.

– Ese día salimos de la oficina y fuimos directo a ese lugar, ya no sé si está muy lejos.

– Estamos a quince minutos si me doy prisa, ¿tienes afán? – volante en mano, Levi arrancó.

– No es afán, es que no me gusta llegar tarde a mi casa... – se quedó pensando mucho rato y jugaba con sus dedos hasta que sus labios se movieron como si tuvieran mente propia, revelando sus pensamientos – ¿Alguna vez llevó a alguien más a ese lugar? – formuló su pregunta por masoquista, pero no podía negar que guardaba una mínima esperanza de ser especial, el primero y único en visitar aquel lugar en su compañía – Quizá a alguien que haya querido invitó antes que a mí...

– Eres la primera persona con la que hago estas cosas, solo diré eso.

Era cierto. Junto a Erwin habían concluido que la inocencia de la "mocosa" debía llevarla a tener una visión muy romántica del amor, forzándolo a tener citas cursis como nunca antes. Sin embargo, su mentalidad distaba bastante de esa idea, ya que no buscaba una relación empalagosa y más bien comprendía las extrañas formas con las que Levi manifestaba su cariño por ella. Eso le agradaba, no necesitaba decirle mucho para que esta comprenda cómo se sentía, había aprendido a leerlo con rapidez y no esperaba que sea demasiado expresivo, lo quería tal cual era. A veces era muy despistada para asuntos románticos – como cuando le reclamó por su salida con Farlan – pero se lo atribuía a su inexperiencia en esos terrenos amorosos.

¿Le manifestaba cariño a su asistente? Así era, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, especialmente en los últimos días.

– Ya llegamos – no quería seguir pensando en sus sentimientos, no encontraba una respuesta clara y eso estaba molestándole –. Baja.

Descendieron del vehículo y se detuvieron a contemplar el lugar sentados sobre la parte frontal del auto. Nuevamente Eren tenía frente a él ese paisaje lleno de árboles. Estaban completamente solos y el silencio apenas era quebrado por el ligero murmullo del vaivén de las hojas. No había demasiadas estrellas pero eran suficientes para no tenerlos en completa penumbra.

– Me pone muy contenta saber que nunca antes había venido con alguien aquí – observaba la noche y aspiraba el aroma del ambiente, cerrando los ojos para inhalar con más fuerza –. Creo que me siento hasta especial.

– Para ser mujer eres rara. Oscar Wilde dijo una vez que los hombres siempre se empeñan en ser el primer amor de una mujer; las mujeres prefieren ser la última novela de un hombre– tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y también miraba al cielo con seriedad –. Tú quieres todo al revés.

"Será porque no soy mujer" pensó.

– Debería estar feliz entonces, es la primera persona en mi vida. Tengo claro que no soy la primera con la que sale, pero al menos, según me ha dicho, conmigo hace cosas que nunca antes había hecho. Eso me hace sentir bien

– Ya estamos aquí, ¿qué haremos?

– No lo sé, simplemente quería venir y recordar... Estamos bien así, señor, mirando al cielo y en silencio. Ni siquiera hace falta hablar, usted no es muy expresivo tampoco... Me gusta a pesar de que no es muy amoroso porque a su manera me demuestra cariño y, excepto cuando pasó lo de Farlan, ha confiado en mí y mis capacidades para ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño – giró el rostro para ver a su jefe, encontrándose con su mirada –. Me hará muy feliz verlo algún día con su negocio de té. Le prometo que lo visitaré a menudo.

"No quiere cambiarme, no quiere forzarme, me quiere así como soy... ¿Desde cuándo dejé de mentirle y actué con naturalidad con ella? Mi propio carácter hizo que no pudiera fingir ser afectuoso y solo le mentí cuando dije que la amaba, a lo mucho la invitaba a salir un par de veces y eso era todo, los lugares a los que íbamos tampoco eran románticos ni hermosos... Entonces ¿por qué se enamoró de mí? ¿Por qué me cuesta cada vez más engañarla y, olvidando mi objetivo, quiero dejar de hacerle daño? ¿Es compasión?"

Levi, enredado en sus pensamientos, se quedó viendo directamente esos ojos verdes tan expresivos, tan diferentes de los suyos. Entonces midió las palabras de su asistente: "Le prometo que lo visitaré a menudo".

¿Qué significaba eso? Cuando le hizo esa falsa declaración de amor habían acordado que ella iba a esperarlo hasta que realice su sueño y entonces podrían estar juntos, ¿Quería decir entonces que se separarían antes de que llegue ese momento?

– ¿Vas a dejarme antes de que tenga mi negocio en funcionamiento?

Eren, mientras su jefe se perdía en diferentes interrogantes, había estado reflexionando también. Muchas veces se ilusionó creyendo que cabía la mínima posibilidad de que este lo acepte y perdone por mentirle por tanto tiempo, pero entonces su razón lo sacaba de su ensoñación ¿Qué hombre normal podría recibir bien esa noticia? Lo más probable sería que, sabiendo la verdad, le desprecie y mande al diablo. Pensar en eso lo aterraba. Entonces, convencido de que sería aun más doloroso decirle la verdad, decidió tener a la mano una carta de renuncia guardada en su computadora para que, una vez tenga el dinero para sacar a sus padres, le entregue el documento a Connie Springer y de inmediato salga corriendo de la empresa, ya que sus padres no podían enterarse de lo que tuvo que hacer para cancelar la deuda.

No habría oportunidad de verlo con su negocio montado, ni siquiera tenía plena certeza de que Levi lo conseguiría. Eso último era una promesa vacía. Solo desaparecería, no habría despedidas.

– Claro que no, señor – su vista cayó en sus manos, las cuales yacían sobre sus muslos jugando con los pliegues de su falda. Tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar y para disimularlo sonrió abiertamente –. Lo que pasa es que no me imagino atendiendo en un lugar así... Es decir, lo dejaría a usted trabajando ahí y más bien yo me encargaría de las finanzas... – un nudo en su garganta iba impidiéndole proferir más palabras – Seríamos un dúo increíble, ¿no cree? – si continuaba su voz se quebraría aun más, debía parar de inmediato – Debo pensar más cómo digo las cosas, creo que se prestan a malentendidos.

Entonces a Levi no le quedó la más mínima duda.

No era compasión.

Tras oír esa respuesta llegaba a él una paz increíble. Se había angustiado como nunca antes al imaginar que Serena ya no iba a estar más a su lado.

Si no era compasión, ¿qué sentía entonces?

– ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí, mocosa?

– Eso no es algo que se explique así nada más, señor – recuperó un poco el aliento al ver que Levi había creído otra de sus mentiras –. Mmm... Para empezar me gustó mucho que no permitiera que la señorita Petra me grite y trate mal injustamente. Luego usted demostró que confía en mí, me entregó hasta su agenda y me contó sobre su sueño Me lo contó a mí, me dijo que me amaba y me lo demostraba confiándome algo tan preciado como su mayor secreto. Entonces me convencí, decidí creerle. Usted debe quererme mucho como para decirme algo tan importante...

¿Cuántas veces más iba a hacerle sentir como la mayor basura esa "muchacha" durante el mismo día?

En consecuencia, ¿todo ese engaño era en vano? ¿Estaba enamorada desde un principio?

"Me he enredado en mis propias mentiras... Yo y mi desconfianza..." pensó, golpeándose la frente con la muñeca.

– ¡Señor! ¡¿Qué hace?! ¿Está bien? – alarmado por el sorpresivo arranque de Levi, acercó sus manos al hombro de este para zarandearlo levemente – Si dije algo malo discúlpeme, mejor vayámonos... A lo mejor el viento le hizo daño y ahora le está doliendo la cabeza...

– No es eso... Estaba pensando en alguna cosa, olvídalo. Creo que he descubierto algo.

– ¿Qué sería eso, señor? No me angustie...

– Cuando esté seguro voy a contártelo. Espera un tiempo y entonces, cuando esté totalmente convencido, hablaremos muy seriamente.

Eren solo pudo asentir.

"¿Llegaremos a tener esa conversación o me iré antes de que se presente el momento? Prefiero desaparecer antes, no soportaría que me hable con sinceridad cuando lo único que he hecho es mentirle..."

Dos hombres sentados sobre la parte frontal de un auto se veían a los ojos.

Dos hombres mintiéndose mutuamente.

Dos hombres ingresan al auto y, conscientes del daño que hacen, fingen que no pasa nada. Ponen en marcha el coche y se pierden en la oscuridad de la noche. No hay besos, no hay caricias, simplemente conducen en silencio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sirviéndose un poco de whisky, Petra espera sentada en su sala una llamada. Esta tiene a su alcance botellas de distintos licores, copas y hielo. La decoración es bastante vistosa, el piso está cubierto por una fina alfombra verde esmeralda con brocados a los bordes, hay tres sofás de cuero en tonos tierra, pinturas de estilo barroco engalanan sus paredes y una chimenea adornada con distintos cuadros – entre ellos muchos de Levi junto a ella – completan la escena.

Suena el teléfono. Extiende la mano, este yace en la mesita junto a las botellas, deja su copa por un momento y contesta.

– ¿Qué averiguaste, Hitch?

– No puedo decirle nada sobre su acompañante porque no alcancé a verla bien, pero definitivamente era mujer. Una muy alta, por cierto, bastante más alta que usted y Levi.

– ¿Estás completamente segura de que se trataba de mi novio?

– Convencida, su cabello y tamaño son inconfundibles. Además alcancé a ver su auto estacionado por el cine.

– ¿Cine? – sorprendida por la información que acababa de recibir, no pudo ocultar su extrañeza. Ese no era un lugar propio de Levi, no tenía por qué andar por ahí teniendo tantos lugares elegantes a los cuales ir.

– Lo seguí y llegué directamente al cine, estaba abarrotado y su acompañante lo jaló del brazo, por eso casi no pude verlos. Cuando alcancé a entrar, peleando con algunas personas porque no me dejaban pasar, los perdí completamente de vista, ni siquiera pude ver para qué función compraron boletos. Decidí entonces esperarlos afuera alerta a cuando salgan. Solo alcancé a ver a Levi, no sé si me vio pero al parecer se ocultó porque nuevamente desapareció.

– Si quieres seguir ganando tan bien como hasta ahora más te vale que no te haya visto, eso echaría a perder todo... Dices que es una mujer muy alta, ¿qué características tiene en general además de eso?

– Era muy delgada y tenía el pelo castaño debajo de los hombros, solo la vi de espaldas, no podría darle más datos.

– Bien, con eso es suficiente. Gracias, Hitch, espera a fin de mes para recibir tu comisión por los servicios que me estás prestando.

Colgó y volvió a dejar el aparato sobre la mesa. Se sirvió un poco más de whisky y le sumó un par de hielos. Meneó la copa entre sus dedos y, ya algo ebria, habló sola.

– Yo... yo lo sabía... Desde hace dos meses estás extraño, mi amor... Me estás engañando con alguien pero esto es más grave... Tú nunca me engañas por tanto tiempo... ¿Qué te ha hecho esa mujer?... ¿Por qué me dejas? No me dejes... – algunas lágrimas iban resbalando por sus mejillas – Van al cine, eso solo demuestra que quieres seguir con ella, por eso quieres mantenerlo en secreto y procuras alejarla de nuestro entorno para que yo no pueda enterarme... – en su mente una idea le devolvió algo de lucidez – Solo hay alguien con quien puedo hablar para solucionar esto...

Se bebió de golpe el contenido y, decidida a despejar su mente y llorar abiertamente bajo la regadera, se dirigió al baño. Tendría que hablar con alguien muy seriamente en los próximos días.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que salí con Levi al cine. He estado descuidando bastante este diario, este mes el trabajo ha estado mucho más tenaz porque estamos próximos a sacar el nuevo producto, si no me equivoco es a inicios del mes que ya viene, en apenas dos semanas. Ahora no solo tengo que maquillar el balance, también tengo que reducir lo más que pueda el presupuesto del evento para que lo ahorrado pase a los bolsillos de mi jefe. De veras que somos unos ladrones.

Bueno, volviendo al tema del lanzamiento, parece que se realizará apenas a la siguiente semana de esta junta que viene. Por culpa de eso y la tensión que conlleva no voy a disfrutar completamente pasar tiempo con mis padres... Las dos veces que los visité los vi muy bien y estoy tranquilo, Oluo se ha portado muy bien. Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera sé bien por qué estoy tenso... Es decir, sé que tengo que estar presente y luego de la ceremonia habrá una especie de celebración con los trabajadores aquí en la empresa para todos los que quieran asistir, pero no termino de animarme... Si me quedo quizá voy a ganarme con un espectáculo del afecto de la señorita Petra con Levi y eso sería demasiado incómodo y doloroso... Pero hay algo más, siento algo como peligro...

Sigo firme en mi idea de desaparecer cuando consiga todo el dinero que necesito. Para cuando termine este mes y cobre me quedará solo la mitad de la deuda... Estoy tan feliz, ya puedo ver a mis padres junto a mí, me hacen tanta falta. Su compañía me ayudará a sanar mi corazón una vez deje a Levi. Me pregunto si algún día podré superar nuestra separación.

Solo me tomé un momento para ponerme un poco al día con este cuaderno, no quiero dejar de guardar aquí detalles importantes sobre lo que estoy viviendo, no quiero olvidar lo que he vivido. Después de todo, cuando acabe con esto será todo lo que me quede y lleve conmigo.

Mejor sigo trabajando, de lo contrario no voy a terminar nunca.

* * *

Precisamente estaba guardando el cuaderno en su cajón y le echaba llave, por lo que no vio cuando Petra entraba a su oficina. Con bolígrafo en mano se disponía a seguir chequeando sus papeles pero al ver la menuda figura de esa mujer se detuvo de inmediato.

– ¿S-Se le ofrece algo, señorita Petra? – ya hacía un tiempo no lo molestaba, habían pasado por una especie de "tregua", pero aparentemente estaba a punto de terminarse.

– Quiero hablar contigo, te invito a almorzar.

– ¿Está segura? No estoy presentable para salir con usted...

– Eso es lo de menos, acompáñame.

Estaba completamente desconcertado. Creyó que esa mujer se le estaba acercando para desatar una nueva guerra pero hacía lo opuesto, le invitaba a comer ¿Cómo debería tomar eso? ¿Deseaba olvidar el pasado e iniciar una amistad?

– Si dudas más Levi va a aparecerse por aquí y creerá que estamos peleando, no me hagas discutir con mi prometido. Decide de una vez.

– Está bien, pero si no quiere que su... prometido – casi escupía la palabra – nos vea espéreme en el estacionamiento, bajaré en diez minutos.

Petra solo salió, dejando a Eren aun más confundido. No podía buscar una amistad con el tono que había usado, no había sido gentil sino demandante ¿Qué quería entonces?

Tomó su cartera y acomodó un poco sus papeles, luego abandonó su oficina. De lo que quisiera hablarle Petra ya se enteraría durante ese almuerzo.

.

.

.

**Continuará**

.

.

.

**(*) En mi país le decimos "canchita" XD pero para que se entienda preferí poner "palomitas de maíz".**

**(**) He fantaseado un poco con respecto a la película que ven. Ya en un capítulo anterior había mencionado que a Eren le gusta esa "historia de titanes" así que quise hablar del supuesto live action de Shingeki no Kyojin y lo hice fanboy de nuestro querido Heichou :'D ya sabemos que lo admira mucho, por eso quise resaltarlo (aunque en la película no estará Levi ;-;) Por mi parte no la veré XD **


	16. Preparativos

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia.**

**N.A: Aproveché la semana santa para avanzar xD por eso el capítulo ya está publicado.**

.

.

**CAPÍTULO DECIMOSEXTO**

**PREPARATIVOS**

.

.

_Laisse tomber les filles_

_Laisse tomber les filles_

_Tu le pajeras un de ces jours_

_(Pasa de las chicas_

_Pasa de las chicas_

_Un día de estos lo pagarás)_

April March

.

.

Con su pequeña cartera al hombro, Eren corría a través del pasillo para darle pronto alcance a Petra, llamando la atención de sus compañeras secretarias. Al sentirse observado se tomó un momento para explicarles que le había surgido un compromiso urgente y no podría ir a almorzar con ellas como hacía a menudo.

Luego de usar el ascensor le explicó lo mismo a Historia, continuando con su carrera al estacionamiento. Recordó que había hecho lo mismo en su primera cita real con Levi y sonrió por eso. Divisó a la distancia, sentada en su coche, a Petra, acelerando para llegar incluso más pronto. Ya al frente del auto la mujer solo le hizo un gesto para indicarle que suba. Una vez dentro se ajustó el cinturón y esperó a que arranquen.

Por la mañana Levi lo había dejado solo por motivos misteriosos, simplemente le había anunciado que estaría fuera por un rato y se había despedido con un pequeño beso en los labios, por lo que no presenció el momento en que Petra apareció en la "cueva" para invitarlo a almorzar. Entonces, atando cabos, el asunto que tenía que tratar su jefe debía estar relacionado con la empresa ya que la misma Petra estaba enterada de su ausencia y aprovechó la oportunidad para hablarle.

El auto ya estaba en movimiento y Eren reconoció de inmediato el mismo camino que había tomado Farlan aquel sábado que lo invitó a comer, probablemente almorzarían en la misma zona elegantísima a la que lo había llevado ese día el modelo.

"Al menos no se me van a quedar viendo todas las mujeres" pensó, a modo de consolarse un poco, ya que recordaba lo incómoda que había resultado esa experiencia.

Curiosamente la prometida de Levi frenó justo en el mismo restaurante, aquel de estilo entre rústico y elegante con candelabros preciosos. Bajaron del vehículo y, tras dejar encargado el auto al portero, ingresaron al establecimiento.

.

.

.

.

Levi había regresado a la empresa luego de terminar algunas de sus diligencias y tenía pensado almorzar dentro de su oficina, no le apetecía salir a algún restaurante. Entró de inmediato a su despacho y se dirigió a la "cueva" esperando encontrar a Serena para que pida alguna cosa por teléfono y, quizá, hacerse compañía en la oficina, almorzando juntos. Ya que sus amigas secretarias aún no se iban a almorzar y continuaban trabajando – Serena solía ir con ellas – creyó que debía seguir dentro de su oficina. Grande fue su sorpresa al no hallar más que muchos archivadores y fólderes apilados sobre su escritorio, pero de ella ningún rastro.

Intrigado, solo atinó a preguntarle a la secretaria más próxima y parlanchina.

– Sasha, ¿dónde está mi asistente?

– Ah, señor Ackerman... – tenía en las manos el teléfono y le tapó la bocina para poder contestarle al joven presidente – Pues hace un rato salió y se disculpó con nosotras porque no iba a poder acompañarnos a almorzar.

– ¿Y eso por qué?

– No fue muy clara, solo dijo que le había surgido un imprevisto y debía salir de inmediato.

– ¿Hace cuánto se fue?

– Algo de quince minutos ¿No se la cruzó en el camino?

– No... Bueno, continúa con tu trabajo.

Levi la dejó y volvió a su despacho. Sasha continuó con lo suyo, pero la llamada terminó al poco rato. Aprovechó entonces para acercarse a Annie e Ymir, exponiéndoles sus dudas.

– Oigan, últimamente Serena anda extraña, ¿no les parece? Sale más temprano acompañada del señor Ackerman o se queda hasta muchísimo más tarde, llega con una cara de sueño terrible, sale sin darnos mayores explicaciones… ¿A qué creen que se deba?

– Historia también lo ha notado, pero se lo atribuye a la presión por las juntas de accionistas – intervino Ymir con algo de desgano –. No es que me importe mucho tampoco, es su vida.

– Deberías tener en cuenta que ella trabaja mucho más que nosotras al ser asistente de presidencia – dijo Annie –. O quizá tenga que ver con lo que le vaticiné.

– ¡Las cartas! – Sasha se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza para halar un poco su cabello – ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Habías dicho que tiempos negativos se acercaban para ella, pero a su vez estos traerían una alegría enorme, la realización de un sueño en medio de una tragedia grandísima... Qué tristeza, su felicidad está envuelta en desastre... – abatida por el recuerdo de los malos augurios para su amiga, dejó caer sus brazos – Oye, también dijiste que iba a volverse cercana al tipo que le gusta, a lo mejor está rara porque ya andan de novios – recuperaba el ánimo pensando en la posible dicha que esto le traería a su compañera –. Cuando pueda almorzar de nuevo con nosotras deberíamos leerle las cartas una vez más a ver si algo ha cambiado ¿Se puede cambiar el destino, Annie?

– Yo no declaro cosas inmutables, depende de la voluntad de la persona. Si desea torcer o variar su destino queda completamente en sus manos.

Conforme con lo que le habían dicho y algo más sosegada, Sasha invitó a las chicas a ir de una vez a comer, dejando en orden sus escritorios para buscar a Historia en recepción.

Mientras ellas habían estado discutiendo sobre las posibles causas del comportamiento de Serena, Levi daba vueltas en su silla. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil ocultar lo intranquilo que lo dejaba esa misteriosa y repentina salida de su asistente. Tendría que indagar sobre ese asunto cuando vuelva. Se estaba sintiendo un poco solo.

Jugaba con su bolígrafo como si fuera un trompo y lo observaba muy detenidamente girar, hasta que la abrupta aparición de Hanji captó su atención. Esta vestía informal como siempre, unos jeans y una blusa beige eran todo su atuendo.

– ¿A qué has venido?

– ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esa tensión sexual? Ve y acuéstate con alguien y ya... Si ninguna quiere ahí tienes a Petra, ella se muere por ti – divertida por cómo iba enfureciendo más y más a su amigo, continuó son sus bromas, ingresando por completo al despacho de este y tomando asiento en el sofá –. Ah, nada más falta que por fin esa mujer haya abierto los ojos y haya decidido dejarte. Aunque sería más divertido que lo haga frente al altar... Me encantaría verte de terno, así enanito como eres, abandonado con el anillo en la mano – su imaginación volaba, su vista se clavó en el techo y con sus manos hacía poses teatrales similares a los de la entrega de las alianzas – ¡Solo pensarlo muero de risa! – abandonó esos ademanes y mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada se daba una palmada en el muslo, retorciéndose de la risa.

– Te pregunté a qué has venido, cuatro ojos de mierda. Si no tienes otra cosa que decir lárgate.

– Puede que no lo creas pero soy toda una profesional eh – enfatizaba sus palabras con su dedo índice –. Ahora mismo rondaba la empresa para ver si de verdad serviría para hacer una fiesta. Sé que es principalmente para los empleados pero tiene que quedar bien ¡El local de recepciones que escogimos para el lanzamiento es bueno! Hubiera quedado mejor el otro que te sugerí, aquel que marqué con un boli entre las opciones, pero tú tenías que negarte a la diversión, como siempre... – estaba fastidiada porque no habían tomado en cuenta su sugerencia e hizo un leve puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

– Esa alternativa fue la primera que descarté, demasiado chillona y extravagante como tú. No pienso permitir una cosa semejante mientras esté al mando.

– El mandato del enano tirano... Pero bueno, solo pasaba a saludar a mi querido amigo el enanito, ya debo irme – iba poniéndose de pie –. Apenas quedan poco menos de dos semanas eh, prepárate porque tendrás que dar un discurso sobre la empresa, palabrería innecesaria la verdad, lo que importa es vender el producto, pero bueno, es inevitable. Solo espero que no espantes al público con esa cara de perpetuo estreñimiento que te cargas... Eso no nos favorecería en nada – cual ninja, esquivó con gran agilidad un bolígrafo que se había convertido en proyectil en manos de Levi, apuntando directo a su cabeza – Uhhh cerca pero lejos, enano. Me voy, salúdame a Erwin – agitó una mano y rauda huyó del despacho del presidente.

– Maldita loca. Ya hasta se me ha ido el apetito... ¿A dónde has ido, mocosa?

.

.

.

.

– Bien, de qué quería que hablemos, señorita Petra – quiso sonar seguro, no podía mostrar temor ante su principal "rival". Ya había acomodado, como pudo, la servilleta sobre sus muslos y tenía la carta entre las manos –. No tenemos mucho tiempo, recuerde que hay mucho trabajo en la oficina por lo del lanzamiento y...

– Sé perfectamente que hay mucho trabajo, soy accionista de la empresa – dejaba su carta al lado y miraba directo a los ojos de Eren –. Esta conversación solo puede quedar entre nosotras, ¿estamos claras? Si me entero que le contaste a Levi no habrá poder humano que me impida hacerte echar.

Había creído, ingenuamente, que esa mujer estaba buscando paz, que cesarían las hostilidades. Qué equivocado estaba.

– Si no tiene nada que ver con trabajo no tengo por qué contarle al señor Ackerman.

– No me creas tonta, sé perfectamente qué funciones cumples además de asistente, por eso te cité aquí – se pausó un momento, suspiró con fuerza y continuó –. Mira, no pienso hacerte echar... – su tono de voz se volvió más calmo, muy diferente del de novia posesiva al que tenía acostumbrado a Eren – solo no quiero que le cuentes a Levi.

– Ya le dije que no pienso hacerlo, dígame cuál es el fin de esta reunión.

– Bien... espero que sepas entenderme. Para mí no es nada fácil venir y hablar contigo, especialmente porque desde que nos conocimos nos llevamos pésimo – vio que Eren quería acotar algo, pero lo calló con un gesto de su mano –. No digas nada, sé que tú no iniciaste esta guerra, pero lo cierto es que tampoco hiciste nada por frenarla.

– ¿A qué se refiere? – Ya más interesado por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, dejó también a un lado su carta – ¿Qué está queriendo decir con eso?

– Que sé perfectamente que te has encargado de encubrir a mi prometido en sus salidas con diferentes mujeres. Cuando te vi por primera vez creí que Levi había tenido la desfachatez de llevar a una de sus tantas amantes a la empresa, humillándome con eso. Luego me di cuenta de que eso era imposible (*), comprobándolo al descubrir que no eres más que su secretaria o asistente. Nunca tuve intenciones de llevarme bien contigo la verdad, pero ahora quiero hablarte directamente, de mujer a mujer y con el corazón en la mano... – había dejado su altanería y con una mano en el pecho extendía la otra para tomar la de Eren – Vengo a pedirte un favor.

¿Un favor? ¿Qué podía querer esa mujer de él? Atónito ante las palabras de la persona que peor lo había tratado durante su corta vida laboral, quedó con los labios entreabiertos, pero no apartó su mano.

– ¿Qué podría querer usted de mí?

– Vengo a pedirte que... – dudó un poco – Que me digas con quién me está engañando ahora. Estoy convencida, tú sabes con quién está saliendo y necesito que me lo digas...

– S-Señorita, la verdad yo no estoy enterada de si tiene o no una amante – balbuceaba muy nervioso, ¿qué podría responderle si la persona por la que estaba preguntando era él mismo? –. No tengo la menor idea, la verdad yo lo he visto muy normal, no he notado ningún cambio...

– Te pido, por favor, que te pongas en mi lugar por un momento – como si su prometido estuviera presente y le hubiera dicho algo hiriente, sus ojos estaban nublándose por las lágrimas –. Si tu novio, con el que tienes varios años de relación, te estuviera engañando, ¿no querrías saber quién te lo está robando? No sé si me entiendas, pero yo de verdad amo a Levi, no sabes lo que siento ahora... Desde hace dos meses está más distante que nunca... Dime, con quién está saliendo, necesito saberlo – su mano iba apretando más y más la de Eren, llegando incluso a dolerle un poco –. Como mujer deberías ser capaz de entenderme...

No pudo contestar nada. Solo entonces se dio cuenta del daño que estaba haciéndole a esa mujer.

¿Debería dejar a Levi?

– Lo siento, señorita Petra. La verdad es que, hasta donde sé, su prometido no está con nadie. Solo he tratado asuntos de trabajo con él, a eso se han limitado mis funciones.

Otra mentira más. Esta era más grave porque cada vez se volvía más y más egoísta. No era capaz de dejarlo, sobre todo para entregárselo a ella. Estaba convencido de lo insana que sería esa relación.

– Bien – vio con algo de asombro a Eren, pero retomó la compostura y se limpió unas pequeñas lágrimas que querían escapar por las comisuras de sus ojos –. Me decepcionas como mujer.

Ambos, sin apetito, no llegaron ni a ordenar algo. Simplemente salieron del restaurante en silencio, volvieron al auto y se dirigieron a la empresa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas, mocosa? La hora de la comida terminó hace un rato y, hasta donde sé, saliste un poco antes. Explícate ahora.

Eren acababa de entrar al despacho de Levi y este estaba apoyado sobre su escritorio. Definitivamente lo que menos esperaba era un reclamo luego de esa incómoda conversación. Normalmente solo recibía reclamos de Armin.

– Señor, se me presentó un imprevisto, solo fue eso. De inmediato me pondré a trabajar para recuperar el tiempo y si es necesario me quedaré un poco más en la noche – expresivo como siempre, su rostro reflejaba abatimiento –. Con permiso.

– Eso no explica nada – tomó a su pareja de la mano y frenó sus intentos de encerrarse en la "cueva" –. Qué imprevisto tuviste, cuéntame.

– ¿Tiene curiosidad o está desconfiando de mí?

– Tengo curiosidad porque cuando llegué no te encontré. Iba a pedirte que ordenes algo de comer por teléfono para los dos pero nunca apareciste.

– Lamento mi ausencia – ladeó la mirada e inclinó un poco la cabeza. De verdad lo sentía, había dejado pasar la oportunidad de comer a su lado –. No volverá a pasar – buscó desesperadamente alguna excusa buena a su repentina salida del almuerzo, recordando que le había prometido a Petra que no le contaría nada a su jefe –. Los ancianitos que me ayudaron cuando llegué a Francia tuvieron una emergencia, necesitaban que vaya a verlos y por eso me fui antes de la hora del almuerzo... Solo fue eso, si vuelve a ocurrir algo semejante prometo que le dejaré alguna nota explicándome.

– Bien, si fue solo eso no hiciste mal ¿Almorzaste?

– Por la prisa hasta perdí el apetito, ¿usted también se quedó sin comer?

– Sí, pero tampoco tengo apetito.

– Debería comer, eso no le hace bien... ¿Quiere que le ordene algo? – preocupado por el bienestar de Levi, volvía a sonreír para animarlo un poco – ¿Qué le gustaría? – se dio cuenta de que aún estaban tomados de la mano y le acarició un poco los dedos.

– Aguardemos a la noche, entonces pediremos algo ¿Puedes quedarte un poco más tarde hoy? De todos modos hay mucho trabajo para hacer.

– ¡Sí puedo! Me gustaría quedarme un rato aquí con usted, ese día del cine no pudimos comer, ¿recuerda? Esta es una buena forma de recuperar esa salida. Por cierto, después de esta junta de accionistas no creo que podamos salir, está todo muy pesado por lo del lanzamiento y ya vio que Hitch lo está siguiendo...

– Eso mismo iba a decirte. Bueno, a trabajar, en la noche tendremos un rato para estar juntos.

Se soltaron las manos y Eren le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de sumergirse de lleno en sus archivos. El asunto de Petra ya estaba superado, no quería para Levi a alguien que se la pase acosándolo.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tengo que escribir aquí más seguido, estoy dejando de lado sucesos importantes.

Hoy, nuevamente, tengo junta de accionistas. He visto pasar a Farlan hace un rato, quería conversar con él al menos un rato pero no he tenido oportunidad, tengo mucho trabajo aquí.

Este trabajo parecía un poco más sencillo al principio, nunca creí que traería tantos problemas sacar al mercado un cosmético... Al menos la reunión de hoy no será extremadamente formal, Kenny se fue de viaje a quién sabe dónde con su esposa, así que solo estaremos reunidos los jóvenes. No veo a los demás demasiado interesados en esta empresa, creo que estas reuniones solo las hacían para tener informado a Kenny... Si no está él, ¿ya para qué hacerlas mensualmente? No le veo mucho sentido

Hace ya unos días me reuní con la señorita Petra y, cosa rara, me pidió que "por favor" le diga con quién la está engañando Levi. La verdad en ese momento me quedé en shock, primero porque no esperé nunca que esa mujer me pidiera algo de buenas maneras y segundo porque la pregunta era, por donde se la viera, imposible de contestar ¿Cómo iba a decirle que su novio la engaña conmigo? No quiero ni imaginar lo que haría... Una mujer tan bonita, perder a su novio por un hombre... Claro, tomándolo a la ligera es hasta gracioso, pero siendo yo un involucrado me siento extraño...

De todos modos no voy a estar con él para siempre, una vez renuncie y esté con mis padres le dejaré el camino libre para que decida con quién será feliz. A él puedo mentirle por un tiempo y fingir que soy mujer, pero mis padres no pueden saber nunca lo que he estado haciendo, sería casi traumático para ellos saber que su hijo se hizo pasar por "Serena" para liberarlos... Armin y sus malditas ideas, algún día me las va a pagar.

Pero la verdad no me arrepiento, si no lo hubiera hecho ni siquiera habría conocido a Levi ni estaríamos de "amantes" como estamos ahora... Una cosa es que haya decidido dejarlo por mi egoísmo y otra muy diferente que no reconozca lo feliz que soy con él.

En verdad me he vuelto egoísta... Los he enredado a todos en mis mentiras, no me importa ver sufrir a Petra, no me importará dejar a Levi solo... Decidí dejarlo sin decir la verdad solo para protegerme, para no sentirme lastimado cuando me desprecie... ¿Sufrirá cuando nos separemos? ¿Me querrá tanto?

* * *

– Mocosa, ya es hora. Trae las carpetas con los informes y vamos a la sala de juntas – Levi ingresaba a la oficina de su asistente –. Date prisa, no me gusta la impuntualidad.

Eren tomó un grupo de fólderes que tenía al lado y, viendo que Levi se adelantaba un poco, aprovechó para esconder rápido su cuaderno en el cajón, echándole llave como siempre.

Le dio alcance a su jefe y llegaron a la sala de juntas con paso apurado. Entraron y se encontraron con todos los accionistas – excepto Kenny – ya ubicados y bebiendo café. Eren aprovechó que tenía al frente a todos para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa a Farlan, la cual fue correspondida.

Entregó las carpetas que tenía entre las manos a cada uno de los presentes. Hanji conversaba con Erwin agitando las manos y demostrando bastante entusiasmo, Isabel tenía a Farlan tomado del brazo y Petra le lanzaba una mirada terrible a Serena, recordándole esa plática que habían tenido, luego posó sus ojos sobre Levi, cambiando su expresión totalmente: ya no quedaba nada de odio ni desprecio sino prácticamente adoración.

– Linda Serena, quiero ver si ha quedado todo listo y cuadrado para el evento, comencemos de una vez, ¿te parece? – Hanji abandonaba su conversación con Erwin para prestarle atención a los recién llegados – Te mereces el cariño de todos nosotros por tener que lidiar con el enanito.

– Cierra la boca, maldita loca – le sacó el dedo medio a su amiga, se dirigió a su asistente y señaló una silla al lado de la que correspondía a la de presidente – Siéntate, Serena, no está Kenny así que no hace falta mucha ceremonia.

Ambos se sentaron, uno al lado del otro. Levi estaba a la cabeza de la mesa en medio de Petra y Eren.

– Supongo que Hanji es la más interesada en esta reunión, la ceremonia y el evento dependen principalmente de ella y quiere corroborar que todo haya quedado bien justificado. Me refiero a los gastos, claro – Farlan intervenía para, de alguna forma, comenzar de una vez. Había notado la mirada asesina que Petra le dedicó a su "hermanita" y esto había llamado poderosamente su atención ¿Por qué la odiaba tanto? Esa mirada le estaba preocupando –. Hanji, cuéntanos qué lugar escogiste y por qué.

– Bueno, yo tenía intenciones de usar otro ambiente y otra temática, buscaba algo más... – frotaba los dedos contra las palmas de sus manos como si le ayudaran a encontrar la palabra adecuada – ¡Más pomposo! –Con sus manos simuló una explosión– Sé que no me maquillo nunca pero conozco qué función cumplen las máscaras de pestañas. Y es que yo digo, si la idea de usarlas es resaltar completamente los ojos y hacerlos ver más grandes, si ver las pestañas tupidas y pobladas es la intención de toda mujer al usarla ¡Todo lo relacionado con este producto tiene que ser absolutamente ostentoso! –Tenía las manos hechas puños, agitándolas con fuerza, y hablaba muy fuerte, casi gritando– Peeero, como siempre, el enano del mal tuvo que arruinarlo. Nuestro querido señor presidente se negó de todas las formas posibles y escogió un lugar demasiado sencillo – movía la cabeza en negación como si estuviera decepcionada de Levi –. Tuvo que elegir lo más parecido a él, es increíble, casi parece un hospital ese lugar – se llevó ambas manos a la cara teatralmente y fingía llorar por su indignación.

– No tolero ninguna de tus extravagancias. Escogí esa opción porque es elegante y delicada, completamente opuesta a ti.

– ¿Te das cuenta de que prácticamente me estás robando el trabajo, Levi?

– A lo mejor y te despido, de todos modos escoges los peores lugares. Sería un ahorro significativo...

– Señor, creo que el trabajo de la señorita Hanji es importante... Usted mismo me mostró un folio en el que le presentaba más de una opción, eso quiere decir que se esfuerza en complacer a todos y ver lo que conviene más a la empresa... – intervino Eren, quería calmar las aguas.

– Tsk... Está bien, no te despediremos, Hanji.

– No pues, tan obediente con tu asistente – sorprendida con lo bien que Levi tomó la acotación de Serena, Petra agregó a sus palabras algo de veneno. Una espina se le quedó clavada, algo no le estaba cuadrando.

– Petra, basta. Estamos reunidos para ver cómo anda la empresa, tus problemas personales a solas con Levi – salvando a Eren, Farlan volvió a hablar –. Serena, mejor pasamos a revisar tu balance – con una dulce sonrisa le daba ánimos a su amiga.

Eren iba a ponerse de pie, pero Levi lo detuvo con un movimiento de su mano. No era necesario, solo tenía que hablar, ya tenía confianza con la mayoría de los presentes así que tanta formalidad era prescindible.

Todos tomaron las carpetas que tenían sobre la mesa y sacaron los papeles que esta contenía. El castaño entonces comenzó a explicar punto por punto ese informe.

.

.

.

.

Ya más relajado luego de finalizada la junta, Eren estiraba los brazos detrás de su nuca y sacaba algunos conejos de sus dedos. Quería irse pronto a su casa para no volver a preocuparse por el trabajo, ya no tenía la angustia de la junta encima pero aún le quedaba lo del lanzamiento. Precisamente estaba echándose la cartera al hombro cuando apareció en su oficina Levi.

– ¿Se le ofrece algo, señor? Ya me iba a mi casa, la verdad estoy algo cansada...

– No, no es nada. En realidad venía a despedirme, imaginé que ya te ibas.

– ¡Ah, qué amable de su parte! Bueno, nos vemos el lunes. Voy a agitar mucho su regalo para recordarlo este domingo – estaba a punto de abandonar la oficina pero su pareja lo detuvo.

– Espera – lo atrajo contra su cuerpo para abrazarlo con fuerza –. Quédate así un momento – cerró la puerta que tenía detrás suyo para que nadie pudiera interrumpirlo.

– Señor... – conmovido por su abrazo envolvió el cuello de Levi con sus brazos y acercó su cabeza a su cuello para poder sentir su aroma – Será que... ¿Usted también me va a extrañar? – lo decía un poco en broma, sabía que su jefe jamás diría una cosa así.

– Cállate.

– No quiero.

– No seas atrevida.

– No puede esperar que calle cuando lo quiero.

– Es porque eres muy mocosa.

– Usted es un anciano – se separaron un poco, ahora Eren estaba entretenido en tocar el pelo de Levi.

– Apenas te llevo tres años, no soy tan viejo.

"Comparado con él yo soy un muchacho... Si lo supiera..."

– Ya debo irme, señor. Tengo que hacer unas compras en el supermercado y tomará algo de tiempo, nos vemos el lunes. Cuídese mucho.

Se dieron un pequeño beso y el castaño salió con prisa de la oficina.

Levi le había abrazado no tanto porque súbitamente le haya brotado el amor por su asistente, más bien era un presentimiento. Algo malo iba a pasar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren, con muchas bolsas en las manos, caminaba al lado de Armin rumbo al punto de encuentro con los captores de sus padres. Había podido dormir bastante bien porque el día anterior – luego de la junta – salió directamente de la empresa a su casa, no había estado en alguna cita con Levi ni tenía otra preocupación que no sea sus padres.

Sin embargo, una idea estaba rondando su cabeza. Solo una persona podía responderle.

– Oye, Armin... ¿Tú crees que he cambiado durante este tiempo?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Pues... A veces creo que me he convertido en Serena y he dejado de ser Eren... No sé si me entiendes... Es complicado, quiero decir que soy dos personas: Contigo soy Eren pero con el resto del mundo soy Serena.

– ¡No digas tonterías! –Reía un poco por la ocurrencia de su amigo– Claro que no, desde un principio te dije que siempre serás Eren, incluso si estás vestido como mujer nunca perderás tu esencia. Por dentro eres y siempre serás el mismo. Claro que has madurado un poco, eso no puedo negarlo, ya controlas algo mejor tus impulsos y eres más responsable con tu trabajo, incluso te quedas hasta tarde en la empresa para terminarlo.

– ¿Entonces como persona sigo siendo exactamente el mismo?

– Como te dije, has madurado un poco, así que tanto como "exactamente" no, pero tienes el mismo carácter y personalidad. No te angusties, ya vamos terminar con todo esto de la deuda – iba a guardar silencio pero una duda que hasta entonces no le había expuesto al castaño llegó su mente –. Oye, no te lo había preguntado ¿qué harás cuando completemos el pago a Oluo? Y me refiero a la empresa y tus padres.

– Ya le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto en mi mente, al final decidí simplemente desaparecer cuando tenga el dinero en mis manos – agachó un poco la cabeza con tristeza –. Mis padres no pueden saber lo que hice, nunca serían capaces de superarlo y podría afectarles bastante la noticia, ¿no crees? Tengo redactada desde hace unas semanas una carta de renuncia para cuando llegue el momento.

– ¿Vas a dejar a tu jefe entonces? ¿No estabas enamorado de él?

– Lo estoy, pero no voy a seguir con esta mentira cuando ya no hay necesidad. Imagínate que mis padres tengan que verme ir a trabajar disfrazado, qué horror. No es justo tampoco estarle mintiendo a Levi...

– ¿Y si le dices la verdad? Quizá si lo haces comprendería lo que pasó con "Eren" y conmigo, hasta podría darme trabajo y nos desharíamos de la deuda más pronto.

– No, Armin. Poniéndote en su lugar, ¿qué harías si un día tu asistente, que creías mujer, te dice que es hombre? ¡Mandarlo al diablo, por supuesto!

– ¿Y qué tal una verdad a medias? Podrías decirle que eres amigo de los dos, de "Eren" y Armin, le cuentas sobre el engaño y la deuda, aclaras que no somos delincuentes y me consigues trabajo. Ya una vez tengamos el dinero si quieres puedes desaparecer.

– ¡Qué calculador de tu parte! Hasta me has dado escalofríos... – paró y dejó un momento sus bolsas en el suelo para frotarse los brazos con las manos para enfatizar lo que decía – Aunque supongo que lo dices para acabar con todo esto más rápido... – dejó caer sus brazos y reflexionó un momento – No lo sé, déjame pensarlo un poco. Espera a que todo lo del lanzamiento pase, ¿si?

– Dudas porque temes que te desprecie y no te crea ¿O me equivoco? – frenó también y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, conocía demasiado bien a su amigo – Creo incluso que es por eso que no quieres contarle nada. Bueno, deberíamos ir pensando qué hacer cuando estés desempleado...

– Eso me parece mejor, sea como sea voy a renunciar cuando mis padres estén libres – volvió a tomar sus bolsas y siguió caminando –. Con tu sueldo del supermercado no vamos a aguantar por mucho tiempo...

– He estado ahorrando, Eren, además tú también has guardado una parte de tu sueldo, con eso podríamos viajar nuevamente.

– ¿A dónde iríamos?

– A Alemania ya no podemos volver, no quiero que te encuentres nunca más con esos sujetos... Se me ocurre que podemos ir a España, no está demasiado lejos. Allá también hay mucha gente que habla inglés, supongo... ¿No sabes hablar español?

– Cuando egresamos conseguimos certificados de inglés y francés, no llegué a completar el curso de español pero sí lo entiendo bastante bien. Oye, pero España está un poco lejos, ¿no saldrá caro el viaje?

– No tanto, es frontera. Lejos está Rusia, si fuéramos allá moriríamos de frío y no entenderíamos absolutamente nada, ese idioma es un poco extraño.

– El español es más difícil, Armin. Bueno... entonces ahorremos más todavía para tener fondos para nuestro viaje. Me preocupa lo que ocurrirá cuando lleguemos allá, a diferencia de aquí no tendremos dónde quedarnos...

– Tienes razón... Todo se está complicando... Déjame pensarlo un poco, voy a encontrar una solución – divisó al frente que ya estaba cerca del lugar en que se suponía se encontrarían con Oluo –. Mira, ya llegamos.

Apuraron el paso y se encontraron con una casa de dos pisos, sencilla pero, sorprendentemente, algo acogedora. En la puerta estaba Oluo, tenía un pañuelo cubriéndole el cuello a modo de corbata y estaba barriendo la entrada.

– Mocosos, ya era hora que llegaran. Incluso he tenido que avanzar con las tareas en esta casa ¿Trajeron el dinero y los víveres?

– Aquí tiene – Eren extendió las bolsas al hombre – Armin tiene el dinero, ¿dónde están mis padres?

– En el segundo piso, muchachito – les señaló la puerta para que pasen junto a él, dejó a un lado la escoba y recibió las bolsas–. Vamos, suban mientras yo cuento el dinero. Erd y Gunther están arriba vigilando la habitación en la que están tus padres así que no intentes nada.

Ingresaron a la casa y Armin sacó de una cartera un grupo de billetes, entregándoselo a Oluo. Este lo tomó y procedió a contarlo y verificar su autenticidad mientras los amigos subían para ver a los señores Jeager.

La casa tenía incluso algunos cuadros algo viejos, pero al menos estaba decorada. Mientras ascendían por la escalera de madera pudieron notar que esta crujía con cada paso que daban, debía ser una casa de muchos años. Ya arriba se encontraron con un pasillo y a lo largo de este había cuatro habitaciones. Una para cada uno de ellos, supuso Eren, y otra para sus padres. Al fondo estaban Erd y Gunther, entonces notaron que, al igual que las otras ocasiones, el cuarto que ocupaban sus padres tenía puestas algunas cadenas y candados para evitar su fuga.

– Muchacho, entra pronto – Gunther ya había avanzado quitando las cadenas y algunos candados –. Si Oluo nos avisa te dejaremos estar con ellos poco más de media hora, todo depende de cuánto dinero hayas traído – terminó con su tarea y abrió la puerta –. Adelante.

Nuevamente Eren tenía frente a él a sus padres. La habitación tenía incluso las paredes tapizadas, una cama algo amplia con frazadas muy limpias y estaba algo iluminada por una pequeña ventana aunque apenas se podía ver el exterior a través de esta porque toda estaba cubierta por barrotes.

– ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Los he extrañado una barbaridad! – emocionadísimo, se lanzó a sus brazos. Ellos estaban sentados sobre la cama – ¿Me han extrañado?

– Por supuesto, he contado los días que faltaban para que volvamos a vernos, cariño – Carla recibía a su hijo con una enorme sonrisa y lo apretaba con fuerza a su pecho – ¿Cómo has estado?

– Yo debería preguntar eso – levantó un poco el rostro para dirigirle una mirada a su padre –. Espero que no los hayan tratado mal, aunque hasta ahora no les han hecho nada, ¿cierto? Padre, ya me falta poco menos de la mitad para completar la deuda, en tres meses aproximadamente volveremos a estar juntos, se lo prometo.

– Confío en ti, Eren. Aquí no nos ha pasado nada, como puedes ver incluso nuestra "celda" cada vez va mejorando. Erd una vez nos comentó que estas casas que ocupan son de su propiedad y siempre las tienen su disposición.

– ¿Conversan con Erd, con Gunther o con Oluo? – Eren arqueó una ceja, estaba bastante incrédulo.

– No ocurre a menudo, pasa que a la hora de la merienda alguno de ellos nos trae la comida y, como tiene que esperar a que le devolvamos el plato y los cubiertos, se queda sentado al lado de la puerta comiendo, entonces aprovechamos ese momento para charlar un poco. Hay días también en los que no dicen nada y nos quedamos en silencio.

– Vaya... ya me estaba preocupando que estén tan aislados del mundo. Por mínima que sea siempre cae bien una conversación. Definitivamente no son malas personas – una idea cruzó su mente, quería comentársela a Armin pero no podía hacerlo en frente de sus padres –. Cuando estuvimos afuera Gunther dijo que quizá podríamos quedarnos juntos poco más de media hora, eso es genial... Armin, ¿podrías preguntarle si Oluo ya aprobó eso?

– Seguro, espérenme aquí – el rubio, que había permanecido cerca de la ventana permitiendo a Eren tener un momento más íntimo con sus padres, se asomó a la puerta para llamar a Gunther. Sabía perfectamente la falta que le hacía a su amigo verlos y no quería entrometerse. Les tenía un enorme cariño y eran como sus propios padres, pero se sentía un poco ajeno a la situación.

– Mamá, entre los víveres les traje unos duraznos en almíbar, espero que los compartan con Oluo y sus compañeros. Se lo merecen por ser personas de palabra.

– Dice que podemos quedarnos aquí cerca de una hora, no hay problema – Armin volvía y ya con un poco más de confianza se sentaba al lado de Grisha –. Alégrate, Eren, quizá el próximo mes nos dejen estar aquí una hora.

Estuvieron entretenidos todo el tiempo que duró la visita conversando sobre los distintos víveres que habían comprado. Muchos de estos habían sido golosinas para engreír un poco a sus padres pero también estaban incluidos insumos básicos como arroz, fideos, azúcar e incluso puso un frasco de café instantáneo para que tengan algo agradable para beber.

Grisha no intervenía demasiado y Armin tampoco, Eren estaba entretenido en abrazar a su madre y esta despejaba el cabello de la frente de su hijo. No había demasiado para contar, el castaño no quería tocar el tema de su empleo y evitaba de todas las formas posibles alguna insinuación del asunto. Carla le contó que a veces sus captores les daban algún libro para que no se desesperen en medio de su encierro, se entretenían bastante con las novelas que les prestaban y precisamente estaba contándole el argumento de una de estas a su hijo cuando Oluo entró a la habitación.

– Se acabó el tiempo, mocosos, es hora de irse.

Ambos muchachos acataron la orden y se despidieron con fuerza de sus padres, prometiendo que en la próxima visita terminarían de contarles de qué iba la novela.

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron por la escalera. En el umbral de la puerta se detuvieron para despedirse con propiedad.

– Adiós, Oluo. Nos vemos pronto – dijo Armin –. Avanza, Eren.

– Espera – se dirigió al hombre –. Señor, he visto que tiene palabra y no quiere nada más que nuestro dinero, por eso me atrevo a pedirle una información, pero quiero que quede entre nosotros.

– ¿De qué se trata?

– Cuando termine de pagarle lo que nos pidió tengo pensado abandonar Francia, nos iremos a otro país. Quisiera saber si en España hay contactos de los acreedores con los que contrajimos la deuda, no quiero ir a algún país en el que corra el riesgo de un nuevo chantaje.

– Entiendo tu preocupación, muchacho, sinceramente yo también iba a sugerirte que se marchen. Como te dije la visita anterior, mis jefes me están presionando y realmente espero que me pagues lo más pronto posible, si llegan a encontrarte por aquí antes de que me hayas pagado ya no podría evitar que lastimen a tus padres... Dudo que vayan a chantajearte una vez termines de pagarme, pero nunca está de más prevenir. Hasta donde sé tienen contactos aquí en Francia porque es frontera con Alemania, pero España ya está muy lejos de su alcance. Si decides ir allá no te alcanzarán.

– Bien, eso era lo que quería saber. Muchas gracias, señor.

Salieron de la casa y continuaron con su camino. A Eren ya no le cabía la menor duda, tenía que conseguir dinero ya no solo para salvar a sus padres sino también para iniciar una nueva vida junto a ellos en España.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

No creí que llegado el día estaría tan nervioso, prácticamente me estoy comiendo las uñas.

Había dejado un poco de lado mi diario pero los últimos sucesos definitivamente ameritan dedicarle hasta páginas enteras, pero eso de escribir demasiado no me va. Prefiero escribir unas líneas algo escuetas, así no pierdo mi masculinidad. Incluso estuve a punto de abandonarlo, ayer me puse a pensar que me veo extremadamente femenino escribiendo aquí sobre mi romance con Levi y todas mis desventuras, pero luego desistí porque si estoy dándome un tiempo para hacer esto es para recordar todo lo que vivo.

Volviendo al punto, decía que hoy estoy comiéndome las uñas porque al fin llegó el día del lanzamiento y el fin de semana último vi a mis padres. Ese día Oluo me aseguró que España será un destino seguro para alejarnos de todo esto, así que ya está decidido que iremos todos juntos una vez cancele mi deuda. Con respecto al evento de hoy, aquí todos están hechos unos locos: mis amigas están corriendo detrás de sus jefes para que les terminen de firmar quién sabe qué documentos, Hanji también está más loca que nunca cerciorándose que todo esté siendo bien decorado, la señorita Petra afortunadamente no está porque fue a arreglarse a la peluquería según me contaron, Erwin tampoco está porque fue a elegir su traje, a Farlan no lo he visto ni a Isabel tampoco, supongo que ya llegarán en la noche directamente a la ceremonia y Levi estaba hace un rato por aquí, creo que se fue a hablar un momento con Hanji.

Por mi parte he venido lo mejor presentable posible, sé que me veo mal si ando maquillado como siempre, por eso hoy no me eché nada, además hice un esfuerzo y escogí la ropa que se me hizo más adecuada y ya en la noche voy a quitarme los lentes, de todos modos no los necesito. Me pregunto si, en una situación semejante, me vería mejor con terno(**)... Creo que cualquier cosa sería mejor que esta apariencia de mujer de todos modos...

Si todo sale como esperamos Levi va a ganar muchísimo dinero y, si mis cálculos no me fallan, ya no le faltaría casi nada para alcanzar el capital que necesita para poner su negocio de té.

Hay algo que no me está gustando, es raro porque nunca he creído en premoniciones ni nada, pero desde hace unos días presiento que algo malo está por suceder. Aún no sé qué podría ser, solo espero que no esté relacionado con mi familia.

No estoy haciendo demasiado, el mayor trabajo lo tienen Hanji y sus ayudantes. Aquí estoy poniendo en orden algunos archivos y nada más, tengo que preparar una especie de discurso para Levi porque si de él dependiera no diría nada. Ya solo me quedan dos horas para terminar con esto y llegar al lugar donde se realizará la conferencia.

Voy a necesitar mucha suerte.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Continuará**

.

.

**(*) Como deben suponer, Petra no la cree amante de Levi luego de ver lo "fea" que es Serena.**

**(**) Solo pido que recuerden este detalle, será importante en un futuro 7w7**

**N.A: Chicas lindas :D quiero decir que estoy muy feliz por los reviews, especialmente porque de nuevo me han dejado críticas, a mí realmente me motiva a escribir que me critiquen. Si no critican no mejoramos u.u.**

**Respondiendo ahora, a KathKolmer que me sigue y siempre deja su sensual review :3, te dejé un PM pero no sé si te llegó, aún no sé usar bien la página xD Bueno, sinceramente también me he planteado el problema de Eren como muy femenino. Es decir, mi intención es hacerlo ver como que estar súper enamorado y es tierno porque es su primer amor, pero mi temor es que termine siendo como tú dices. Te agradezco bastante que me lo adviertas y ojalá logre corregirlo –si es que vuelve a suceder– en próximos capítulos, porque mi intención nunca será hacerlo parecer una chica.**

**Ahora a Nim que me dejó su review en el último cap, me gusta enfocarme en Levi porque de Eren ya sabemos que está muerto de amor por nuestro enano :D y es importante su sentimiento de culpa porque en base a eso continúa esta historia.**

**Gracias a Moo123, Annyel, Mibako, Ranmaru Eli, Iante, Aura D, Fernanda Choi y a todas esas personas que siguen esta historia n_n me gusta que les agrade lo que hago.**

**Quiero advertir que el siguiente capítulo va a marcar una especie de "quiebre", por así decirlo. Ya estamos en la mitad... He alargado demasiado esto...**

**Como el próximo cap es importante lo subiré pronto, el miércoles quizá. Ya tengo avanzado hasta el capítulo 21 en beta, así que es probable que publique un poco más seguido.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	17. Implica un arte mentir con belleza

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia.**

**N.A: No, es que no me aguanto hasta mañana para subirlo xD lo dejo de una vez T-T**

**Solo puedo decir sobre este capítulo "Dolor" y "Ya valiste verga Levi, maldito idiota orgulloso" u_u* Ahora sí, si quieren ódienlo XD**

.

.

**CAPÍTULO DECIMOSÉPTIMO**

**"IMPLICA UN ARTE MENTIR CON BELLEZA"(*)**

_He wore black and I wore white_

_He would always win the fight_

_Bang bang_

_He shot me down_

_Bang bang_

_I hit the ground_

_Bang bang_

_That awful sound_

_Bang bang_

_My baby shot me down_

_(Él vestía de negro y yo de blanco_

_Él siempre ganaría la pelea_

_Bang bang_

_Él me disparó_

_Bang bang_

_Caí al suelo_

_Bang bang_

_Aquel sonido horrible_

_Bang bang_

_Mi amor me disparó)_

Bang Bang – Nancy Sinatra.

.

.

El local de recepciones estaba completamente abarrotado. Este era un lugar que destacaba principalmente por su absoluta blancura, apenas contrastada por la decoración en color negro. De gran amplitud, cabían muchísimas sillas también negras, las cuales rodeaban una especie de tarima dispuesta para aquel que tome la palabra. Esa parte tenía detrás un toldo muy hermoso de seda negra y un par de candelabros iluminaban ambos lados del estrado.

Todos los invitados, ya ubicados en las sillas, vestían muy elegantes, las mujeres iban con vestido de noche y los hombres lucían sus mejores trajes. Los accionistas de la empresa se encontraban en primera fila y aguardaban a la aparición del presidente.

Eren, lógicamente, no estaba en las primeras filas sino casi al fondo, junto a sus amigas secretarias Annie, Ymir, Sasha y la recepcionista Historia ¿La razón? Ellas simplemente eran empleadas, personas como Petra creían que deberían incluso estar agradecidas de ser invitadas. Los primeros lugares, además de los accionistas, estaban reservados para la numerosa prensa y gente de gran importancia en la industria de la moda. Siendo Francia uno de los principales referentes en cuanto a tendencias era bastante lógico que hubiera mucha gente invitada al lanzamiento de un cosmético.

Nuestro protagonista estaba bastante inquieto, quedaban unos pocos minutos para que haga aparición su jefe y temía que con su pésima capacidad para socializar termine asustando a la concurrencia. Estaba ansioso, sí, pero en parte era también porque, de alguna forma, estaba orgulloso de ese hombre. Ese era su primer gran evento en su cargo de presidente y lo había logrado con su ayuda, se sentía parte de ese mérito. Además, siendo sincero consigo mismo, Eren quería verlo vestido en traje completo. Usualmente Levi vestía una camisa con la corbata un poco desanudada y el pantalón de vestir, pero suponía que estando con chaleco y saco además de algo mejor peinado se vería muchísimo más guapo de lo normal.

Por fin, muy acorde a él, Levi se presentó en el minuto exacto que estaba programado iniciaría su discurso. Tal como imaginaba Eren, se veía guapísimo. Su traje negro resaltaba lo delgado que era y sus piernas se veían incluso un poco más largas, dando la impresión de ser algo más alto. Su pañuelo en forma de corbata y la inmaculada camisa blanca hacían lucir su piel como si esta fuera de porcelana, destacando sus cabellos nigérrimos. Se situó frente a la cátedra y tomó entre sus manos las hojas que correspondían al discurso.

Eren estaba más que embelesado, no podía apartar sus ojos de ese hombre que tanto amaba. Había imaginado que se vería completamente adorable hablando en público pero lo que tenía al frente rebasaba todas sus expectativas. Tan abstraído estaba que ni hacía caso a lo que comentaban sus amigas, solo tenía ojos para contemplar cómo caía con gracia ese cabello tan negro sobre la frente de su jefe, cómo sus manos de dedos largos tomaban con delicadeza las hojas, cómo se movían sus labios con cada palabra pronunciada. Ni siquiera interesaba lo que estaba diciendo, qué podía importarle saber qué beneficios tenía esa máscara de pestañas. Para él no había nadie más aparte de Levi, el mundo entero había desaparecido y, si existiera, debería estar también alabando la belleza de ese menudo cuerpo.

– ¡Serena! – Sasha, con un vestido verde esmeralda, de un fuerte tirón sacó a Eren de su fascinación.

– D-Dime, Sasha...

– Desde hace rato estaba comentándole a Historia que me interesaría comprar una máscara y comentábamos sus beneficios, el señor Ackerman estaba enumerándolos hace un momento. Estaba diciéndotelo a ti también pero te vi con la mirada absolutamente prendida de la tarima, ¿te pasa algo?

– No, no es nada... Estaba pensando en el gran esfuerzo que hicimos para lograr sacar adelante la empresa desde que empezó la gestión del señor Ackerman. De alguna forma deberíamos estar todos orgullosos, fue un trabajo de grupo, muchachas.

– Eso solo lo ves tú, para personas como Petra no tendríamos por qué estar aquí – intervenía Ymir, algo resentida por la altanería de esa mujer. Llevaba puesto un sastre oscuro –. Pero, igual ya estamos aquí, hay que aprovechar.

– No te sientas mal, Ymir, igual ya sabes cómo es la señorita Ral... – Historia, que llevaba un vestido perla, iba consolando a la morena – Lo que sí se me hace muy injusto es que Serena esté aquí, junto a nosotras, cuando ella es la que hace casi todo el trabajo. Mínimo tendrías que estar detrás de los accionistas.

– A esa gente poco le importa si lo merecemos o no, para ellos o somos de dinero o no lo somos, punto – elegantemente vestida con un sastre azul marino, Annie se pronunciaba con apatía –. Al dejarte aquí, Serena, lo están dejando muy claro, sin importar cuánto trabajes sigues siendo de abajo.

– Ahora que está hablando Annie, aprovechemos para quedar en una nueva lectura de cartas para la próxima semana, ¿qué les parece? Tengo mucho interés en ver qué le sale a Serena... Para mí que ya está de novia con el tal Armin y no quiere contarnos...

– ¡S-Sasha! No digas esas cosas en voz alta... Está bien, iré con ustedes. Se los debo, varias veces las he abandonado y he dejado de ir con ustedes a almorzar por culpa del trabajo, incluso ya casi no las acompaño y no nos vamos juntas.

Quedaron de acuerdo y, procurando no hacer más ruido, cuchichearon sobre el desarrollo de la ceremonia. Eren ya no tenía a quién contemplar porque Levi ya había terminado su discurso, finalizando este con las palmas del público, y acercándose a la silla que le correspondía. Un hincón en su pecho se hizo presente al ver que, a su lado, estaba Petra, recibiéndolo con cariño.

Deseaba ser él quien lo reciba, deseaba felicitarlo por haberlo hecho tan bien, deseaba ser el único que pudiera tocar su piel y tomarlo entre sus brazos.

Qué pretencioso de su parte.

Ya libre el estrado, una mujer muy bonita lucía el producto, tomándolo entre sus manos y mostrándoselo a todos los presentes a través de un proyector que tenía a la derecha. La pantalla se enfocaba en la botellita de la máscara y las pestañas de la modelo. Eren notó que esta poseía una belleza muy particular, tenía los ojos algo rasgados y el cabello muy negro un poco más arriba de los hombros. Se quedó contemplando esos ojos tan bellos para luego descubrir que también era muy elegante, ya que su vestido no era muy ceñido, a diferencia del de Petra, sino algo vaporoso y de un color rojo vino, haciéndola lucir casi como una ninfa, favoreciendo esta idea el color de piel de esa muchacha, muy similar al de Levi.

– ¡Qué mujer tan bonita! – decía Sasha – ¿No creen?

– Sí, es muy bonita ¿Saben quién es? No parece de Francia.

– Así es, Serena, ella vive en Asia hasta donde sé. Solo vino para presentar el producto, de inmediato regresará a cumplir con otros contratos que tiene allá. El mismo señor Ackerman le pidió que venga.

– Ah, ya veo Sasha... – estaba un poco celoso tras imaginar a Levi a solas con una mujer tan bella – Supongo que son amigos como para que le pida algo así...

– Eso no lo sé, no alcancé ni a ver su nombre. Tenía su contrato en mis manos, lo reconocí porque leí algo sobre ser modelo, pero mi jefe me lo quitó de inmediato, dijo que iba a encargarse de eso él mismo. Su rostro es bastante conocido, quizá la has visto en alguna revista de moda.

– Solo he visto a Farlan en ese tipo de revistas... No es que haya visto muchas publicaciones relacionadas con moda tampoco...

– Ah... Serena... Tú sí que tienes mucha suerte... – cada pausa era un suspiro – mira que tener de amigo a un hombre como el señor Farlan... Estando en tu lugar dejaba al tal Armin e iba por él...

– ¡Sasha, por dios! Farlan es mi amigo y solo eso... Además – se aproximó a su amiga en actitud cómplice, quedando muy cerca de su oreja – por lo que veo en las juntas de accionistas la señorita Isabel es muy cariñosa con él, siempre lo toma del brazo.

– Bueno, si se queda con ella no hay problema. La señorita Isabel es una mujer muy linda y parece bastante agradable. A propósito de parejas, aquí tenemos una.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

– Bueno, has estado muy ocupada estos días y por eso no lo has notado, pero Ymir e Historia ahora están saliendo. Ya me imaginaba que iban a terminar juntas, era solo cuestión de tiempo, además Annie ya se los había vaticinado en una lectura de cartas hace ya bastante tiempo.

– ¡Vaya, felicitaciones entonces! Entonces Annie es muy buena en verdad...

– Dije que casi nunca me equivoco.

Continuaron conversando y Sasha iba "poniendo al día" a Eren con los chismes que corrían por la empresa. El castaño no se lo proponía, pero sin querer también iba revelándole algunas cosas que veía en las juntas de accionistas, por ejemplo que Erwin era bastante cercano a Hanji y siempre le buscaba conversación sin temor a lo prolongada que podía resultar esta. Ymir e Historia estaban tomadas de la mano y Annie muy ocasionalmente intervenía para acotar alguna cosa sobre lo que iba diciendo Sasha o para recordarle algún detalle que se le hubiera podido escapar.

La ceremonia se dio por terminada y la bella modelo desapareció, dejando algo sorprendido a Eren porque ni siquiera la vio salir del lugar, distraído como estaba por la conversación que sostenía con Sasha. Los invitados y la gente de prensa iba poniéndose de pie y estos se acercaban a Levi para tomarle algunas declaraciones.

Las secretarias se reunieron y, por iniciativa de Sasha, se aproximaron a la mesa de aperitivos. Eren fue más prudente, apenas picó alguna cosa, en cambio su amiga cogió todo cuanto pudo, metiendo incluso algunas cosas en su cartera para comérselas más tarde.

– Sasha, no comas demasiado porque más tarde también habrá una fiesta en la empresa – le recordaba Historia –. Deja de guardarte eso, cuando estemos allá podrás comer más...

– ¡Precisamente por eso tengo que recogerlo todo! – seguía tomando de todo un poco – Imagínate que esa gente estirada apenas probará estas delicias y al final todo se desperdiciará... – gimoteó un poco – De solo pensarlo lloro...

– Sasha, deja de pensar en comer y reflexiona. La gente de dinero va a verte limpiando la mesa, nos verá a nosotras y creerá que estamos necesitadas. No quiero que me crean una muerta de hambre.

– Lo siento, Ymir... Creo que tienes razón, solo me llevaré lo que ya he recogido...

Apenada, dejó de arrasar con la comida que se hallaba en la mesa. Juntas como estaban decidieron tomar un taxi para volver de una vez a la empresa y disfrutar de la fiesta. Al menos en esa no se sentirían tan ajenas, estarían celebrando principalmente con las personas con las que más se relacionaban y tenían una situación económica semejante.

Abandonaron el local, Eren quería permanecer un rato más para ver qué haría a continuación Levi, pero supuso que estaría muy ocupado atendiendo a todos los invitados, respondiendo a la empresa y recibiendo múltiples felicitaciones. Un poco alejadas, las secretarias llamaron un taxi y pidieron al conductor que las lleve a la empresa. Subieron a este y, ya en camino, Eren no apartó sus ojos de ese local hasta que el vehículo se alejó.

.

.

.

.

.

Los interiores de la empresa habían sido muy bien decorados. Hanji se había tomado la libertad de hacerlo a su gusto porque ya no había nadie a quién impresionar, nada de prensa ni personalidades influyentes en cuanto a moda. En recepción había un moño al lado del teléfono de color rojo, en el piso habían colocado una alfombra azul que daba hasta el ascensor y Hannes no se encontraba en su clásico puesto de portero. Cuando llegaron las secretarias supusieron que este ya se encontraba en el piso superior, acompañado de sus demás compañeros y disfrutando de la fiesta.

Las muchachas tomaron el ascensor y al llegar a su destino quedaron deslumbradas: Todo el tercer piso, en el que más trabajo había por tener en este la oficina de presidencia, estaba cubierto de globos multicolores, habían incorporado algunos parlantes a los muros para que la música suene con más potencia, además habían contratado el servicio de un DJ, el cual iba haciendo mezclas con sus múltiples discos. Incluso se habían agenciado un equipo de luces, consiguiendo el total ambiente de discoteca en lo que solía ser una calmada área de trabajo.

Eren estaba muy contento porque, a medida que se adentraba en la fiesta, veía cómo se divertían sus amigos. Connie Springer estaba bebiendo un poco de licor junto a la mesa y en un arranque de valor, producto del alcohol, invitó a bailar a Sasha; Ymir e Historia se fueron a un lado para conservar su privacidad, no les desagradaba la algarabía de la gente pero no era propio de ellas desatarse y ponerse a bailar como desquiciadas; Annie y nuestro protagonista se aproximaron a la mesa de bocaditos –mucho menos elegantes comparados con los de la otra fiesta– y se sirvieron algunos, ya eran poco más de las nueve y sus estómagos reclamaban por alimento. Otras secretarias de diversas áreas compartían con sus compañeros, Hannes ya estaba algo mareado y bailaba solo, causándole esto mucha risa al castaño.

La conversación con Annie no era precisamente muy fluida, apenas le contestaba con algún monosílabo y, para que la situación no se ponga tensa, Eren iba bebiendo de a pocos un vaso de ponche, temía embriagarse y cometer alguna estupidez.

– ¿Se ha cumplido?

No se esperó que su acompañante le pregunte algo, no supo qué responderle.

– ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Annie?

– A lo que te dije cuando te leí las cartas –iba bebiendo también un vaso de ponche.

– Ah... Para ser sincera contigo, no me había puesto a pensar mucho en eso...

– Estás extraña hace tiempo, ocultas algo, lo sé. No voy a interrogarte ni exigiré que me cuentes, depende de ti decirme. Solo quiero recordarte que se acercan cosas malas para ti. Tenlo en cuenta.

Había dicho todo con absoluta indiferencia, ni siquiera había girado el rostro para ver a los ojos a Serena, mantuvo siempre la vista al frente y al terminar continuó bebiendo de su vaso.

Estaba poniéndose muy incómodo por lo fría que era su rubia compañera, pero algo captó completamente su atención. Levi, Erwin y Hanji acababan de abandonar el ascensor y se aproximaban a la multitud, uniéndose a la fiesta. Bueno, Hanji se unía a la fiesta, jalando Erwin con ella, Levi solo los seguía y se notaba bastante fastidiado por todo el bullicio y las luces de colores, confundiéndolo un poco.

Solo pudo contemplarlo mientras avanzaba, no quería importunarlo porque suponía que debía estar muy harto de tener que hablar con tanta gente desconocida. Se quedó al lado de Annie y, temiendo en algún momento cruzar miradas con él, clavó sus ojos en el vaso que tenía entre las manos, bebiendo su contenido un poco más rápido. Levi se acercó a Hanji y Erwin, quedando de pie los tres bastante cerca del DJ.

Eren entonces recordó un detalle importante: No le había avisado a Armin a qué hora iba a llegar. Le había hecho saber que tenía una fiesta ese día, pero no quería ser desconsiderado y decidió ir rápidamente a su oficina para llamarle y reportarse.

Se disculpó con Annie y corrió, llegando a la oficina de presidencia. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y disfrutó por un momento la calma de esta, el ruido en el despacho de presidencia era apenas un murmullo y las luces no lo abrumaban. Recostó su cuerpo contra la puerta para relajarse y luego se acercó a su "cueva". Tomó el teléfono y marcó de inmediato el número de su casa.

– ¿Armin?

– Hola, Eren. Precisamente estaba pensando si ibas o no a llamarme para avisar a qué hora llegarías.

– Habíamos acordado que siempre iba a avisar si me demoraba... Pero bueno, no sé si alcanzas a oír la música, aquí hay una fiesta. Ya te lo había contado, ¿recuerdas? – se quitó los lentes, dejándolos sobre su escritorio para luego frotarse un poco el rostro. Las luces le estaban afectando.

– Sí, lo recuerdo Eren.

– Bueno, aún no estoy muy seguro de a qué hora llegaré, pero si tengo oportunidad cuando esté por salir te llamo, ¿te parece?

– Descuida, era broma, me gusta que te diviertas al menos un poco. A nuestra edad es lo más normal del mundo ir a fiestas. Ya me avisaste que te tardabas, corre y disfruta, baila y sonríe, Eren, eso es lo único que quiero.

– Gracias, Armin. Nos vemos entonces.

Colgó el teléfono y de inmediato sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco. La puerta del despacho había sido abierta y hacía aparición Levi. Probablemente también buscaba un descanso a sus oídos luego de tanto ruido.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, mocosa? – no había bebido nada así que seguía en sus cabales, hablaba como siempre. Iba acercándose a su asistente para ver lo que hacía.

– N-Nada, simplemente vine a despejarme por un momento...

– Yo también, tanto bullicio solo pudo ser obra de la mente desquiciada de Hanji – quedaron frente a frente, Eren por fin lo pudo ver más de cerca, apreciando lo bien que le quedaba el traje como ya había notado.

– En realidad me alegra que se haya realizado esta fiesta, los empleados merecen un reconocimiento por su esfuerzo. Sin ellos este lanzamiento no habría sido posible – se apoyaba contra su escritorio y su mano permanecía sobre el teléfono, llamando esto la atención de Levi.

– ¿Estabas llamando a alguien?

– ¿Eh? – soltó de inmediato el aparato – No, claro que no, cuando me apoyé en el escritorio puse mi mano encima sin pensarlo... Por cierto... – el rubor subía a sus mejillas y desviaba los ojos. Por fin tenía oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía desde que inició la ceremonia y lo vio parado dando su discurso delante de tanta gente – Felicitaciones, lo hizo muy bien cuando habló para los presentes...

– Tenía que hacerlo, si no causaba una buena impresión no convenceríamos a nadie de comprarnos nada – en cierta forma esa felicitación le había alegrado como no lo había hecho la de los demás, sintiéndose algo extraño por eso, por lo que desvió un poco el tema.

Estaban a punto de acercarse por instinto para darse un beso, poco les faltaba, pero la inesperada aparición de Erwin Smith los separó de inmediato.

– Levi, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con tus empleados, es de muy mal gusto que los abandones así. Como anfitrión tendrías que estar dando la cara.

Eren, sintiéndose algo ajeno, decidió huir con rapidez de la oficina. Encontrarlos así se prestaba a malas interpretaciones.

– Disculpen, yo solo entré aquí un momento para despejarme, las luces me estaban mareando un poco... Con permiso.

Erwin y Levi se quedaron solos. No salieron de inmediato, el rubio quería hablarle de algo, especialmente tras ver a Serena con él a solas en la oficina. Tomó asiento en el sofá e invitó a Levi a que haga lo mismo.

– Por lo que veo sigues con esa muchacha.

– ¿A qué viene ese reclamo ahora?

– No es un reclamo sino un comentario.

– No sonó como uno.

– Desde hace un tiempo estás actuando raro, Levi. Ya no es como al principio que me contabas todo lo que hacías, hasta tus impresiones. Me atrevería decir que salir con ella ya no te desagrada.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

– Lo que oíste. Si ya no te desagrada es porque ahora te agrada. A mí no puedes engañarme, Levi

– Sé directo, Erwin.

– A ti te está gustando ella. Puedo ver cómo la miras, hasta pareces estar preocupado. He llegado a pensar que sientes culpa por engañarla... ¿Será que estás enamorado?

* * *

¡Demonios! He salido tan rápido de la oficina de Levi que hasta he dejado olvidados los lentes. Bueno, tenía planeado quitármelos en cualquier momento de la noche, no es que los necesite para ver, pero si no los recojo en este momento corro el riesgo de que algún encargado cierre con llave la oficina y entonces ya no podría sacarlos, tendría que esperarme hasta el lunes...

Ahora mismo deben seguir ahí mi jefe y el señor Erwin, no han salido detrás de mí así que deben haberse quedado charlando de algo.

He devuelto mis pasos y ya estoy frente a la puerta. No soy una persona que se caracterice por ser chismosa o curiosa, pero algo en mí me está advirtiendo algo... Desde hace días presiento que algo está por llegar, no sé qué es pero me angustia...

¿De qué estarán conversando?

No... No es correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas, no debo pegar la oreja... Diablos, no sé qué me está pasando...

Al final sí voy a escuchar, pero solo esta vez. Esos dos se guardan muchos secretos. Abriré apenas un poquito la puerta para oír con claridad, la bulla del exterior no me permitiría escuchar nada si solo pego la oreja.

Ah, está hablando Levi.

– Desde un principio te dije que solo la estoy enamorando para que me ayude a maquillar los balances, eso es todo. Nunca me ha agradado ni me agradará tener que salir con ella y lo sabes bien, ni siquiera sé cómo logro besarla... Si no me hubiera enterado por Sasha de que estaba enamorada del tal Armin, el delincuente ese, jamás habría iniciado esa relación absurda con la jirafa. Tuve que decirle que estaba enamorado de ella para que se olvide de ese tipo, para asegurarme su lealtad y que nunca vaya a decirle algo a ese sujeto. Si le contara podría chantajearnos, ¿que no lo recuerdas? Basta de tus estupideces y vuelve a la fiesta de mierda que ha organizado Hanji.

No.

Debo haber oído mal... No es posible... No... Por favor, no...

No...

De pronto ya no hay suelo bajo mis pies. Este ha desaparecido y en su lugar está un profundo pozo, más negro que la noche, y va devorándome poco a poco. No hay mundo, no hay ruido, no hay luces. Todo es oscuro, todo está vacío. Especialmente mi pecho.

Me estoy hundiendo. No hay nadie que pueda rescatarme.

Es como si me hubieran disparado a quemarropa.

"_¿Me rechazas porque ya tienes a otro?"_

Mi cabeza está siendo bombardeada con su voz, con todas las cosas que me decía...

"_Eres la única que me ha mostrado lealtad, la única que parece ser sincera siempre, cuando te necesité siempre estuviste ahí. En el poco tiempo que te conozco has sido quien mejor se ha portado conmigo sin siquiera conocerme"._

La voz de Levi suena con fuerza en mi cabeza.

"_Cuando pase la junta ¿quieres que salgamos a una cita?"_

Mi primer beso... El mar... Mi sueño...

"_Te dije que a quien amo es a ti"._

Su supuesta declaración de amor.

"_No voy a casarme, solo te pido que me esperes un tiempo. Eso fue lo que te prometí, ¿cierto? Ya aceptaste mis sentimientos así que debes creerme". _

Qué idiota... Como si por mí fueras a dejar a Petra... Soy tan idiota...

"_Si de ahora en adelante quieres salir con él al menos dímelo con anticipación. Y me contarás con detalle qué hicieron y especialmente de qué hablaron"._

Levi nunca confió en mí, todo era una mentira.

"_Júrame que nunca le dirás a nadie sobre mi sueño ni lo que estamos haciendo para volverlo realidad"._

Todo era una estrategia para mantenerme con la boca cerrada.

_"Mi mocosa"_

_"Desde hace unas semanas no he tocado a Petra"._

_"Eres la primera persona con la que hago estas cosas, solo diré eso"._

Mentiras, más mentiras. Todo para hacerme creer que de verdad me amabas... Dios sabe a cuántas imbéciles les dijiste las mismas mierdas, cuántas veces te habrás cogido a Petra luego de haber pasado conmigo el día... Luego de haberme besado...

Finges tan bien que de verdad creí que también me querías coger a mí. No habría estado tan mal ahora que sé la verdad, me hubiera gustado ver tu cara al descubrir que has estado besando a un hombre. Que te querías llevar a la cama a un hombre.

Muero por ver tu cara en esa situación. Muero por quebrar tu orgullo.

Te encargaste de crear una imagen de jefe bueno y amable para que cayera en tu juego. Todo el tiempo jugaste conmigo, me hiciste creer que confiabas en mí y me enamoraste para que no te traicionara... Y te estuviste riendo de mí con Erwin... Siempre.

El mar... la luna... tocar el agua con los pies... los jugueteos...

El bosque... los besos... la canción que te dediqué...

Qué imbécil soy...

Tu intento de acostarte conmigo... Tus manos sobre mí...

Qué asco... Me doy asco... Él me da asco...

Había permanecido ahí, justo en la puerta, mi cabeza da vueltas y tengo ambas manos sobre esta, jalándome la peluca con poca delicadeza, llegando a tocar mi cabello real.

¿Qué mierda me importa que se pueda salir esta peluca horrible? ¿Qué mierda me importa que sepan todos que soy un travesti asqueroso? ¿Qué mierda puede importarme que él lo sepa? Si quien se lleva el trofeo a las más grandes mentiras aquí es ese hijo de puta.

Se me está nublando la vista, gruesas lágrimas van corriendo a lo largo de mis mejillas.

– Hijo de puta... Hijo de puta... Hijo de puta... Hijo de puta... Hijo de puta...

Mi cuerpo tiembla y las piernas me están flaqueando, tengo que arrodillarme para no caer con violencia al suelo.

Mis frías lágrimas secándose sobre mi piel me están helando hasta el corazón. El ruido de la música ha vuelto, estoy recuperando algo de conciencia, las luces me están mareando. Así debe sentirse estar drogado. Se me dilatan las pupilas y ahora todos lucen como monstruos danzantes dispuestos a hacerme daño, haciéndome estremecer cuando me encuentro con sus ojos.

Todo es desorden, confusión

¿Dónde estoy?

Corro, corro desesperadamente hacia el baño, chocándome con muchísimos empleados que disfrutaban de la fiesta. Caigo muchas veces al suelo, mis rodillas reciben todo el impacto, quizá incluso estén amoratadas, pero el dolor de mi cuerpo no se compara para nada con lo que va formándose en mi pecho.

En este momento algo muy dentro de mí se ha quebrado.

Algo se desgarró.

Llego al tocador y, frente al espejo, vuelven a mi mente las memorias de todos nuestros encuentros. Mis brazos, mi cintura, mis hombros... Mis labios...

Todo lo que ha tocado Levi es asqueroso, repulsivo, vomitivo, inmundo.

Abro la llave del lavadero y con gran desesperación tomo a manotazos el agua y me la arrojo a la cara, restregándome con furia. Quiero quitarme de la piel la sensación aún latente de sus manos sobre mí...

No se va.

Me dan náuseas. Todo yo doy náuseas.

Nunca me creyó. Nunca confió en mí. Todo fue una mentira. Todo para que lo ayude, para que no diga nada... Sabía de la existencia de Armin y creyó que éramos novios... Solo por eso jugó conmigo... Infeliz... Hijo de puta... Por eso no quería que me acerque a Farlan, por eso quería que le cuente todo lo que conversábamos... Me siento sucio... Asqueroso... todo lo que tocaron sus manos es despreciable...

Había estado muy bien al principio, era feliz con solo poder verlo a diario. Si me hubiera pedido que lo ayude no lo habría dudado ni por un segundo, habría accedido. Era feliz con su compañía, en medio de mi desgracia, en medio de la tragedia de no tener a mis padres conmigo todo era tan perfecto solo de recordar que él me amaba... En medio de la oscuridad de mis problemas él fue luz. Una muy falsa, engañosa, y que ahora se ha extinguido.

No lo había notado porque tengo todo el rostro y el cuello empapados, pero estoy llorando demasiado.

Casi tanto como cuando se llevaron a mis padres.

Alguien puede entrar, no puedo arriesgarme a que me vean y empiecen a hacer preguntas impertinentes que no podré responder. Debo encerrarme en algún cubículo pronto. Al menos ahí podré dejar mis lágrimas caer con libertad.

Podría ir ahora mismo a molerlo a golpes como hacía en Alemania con los bravucones cuando era un niño. Cuando tenía a mis padres conmigo.

No puedo hacer nada.

Ni siquiera puedo renunciar, necesito mi sueldo... ¡Ja! Y yo de imbécil iba a desaparecer temiendo decirle la verdad... temiendo que me desprecie cuando desde un principio tuvo que comerse el asco de tener que besarme... tocarme... estar cerca de mí... Hijo de puta...

¡Qué imbécil! ¡Cómo pude creer que se había enamorado de mí! Qué imbécil...

Me está empezando a doler la cabeza por llorar tanto y la garganta me raspa por los sollozos que he estado emitiendo.

Pero eso no es lo peor. Lo peor no es haber descubierto la verdad.

Lo peor es que aunque me haya herido de esta manera lo sigo amando. Aunque la rabia en mí sea tan grande lo sigo amando... ¿Por qué?... Porque mi corazón es un traidor como él... Porque sus mentiras fueron hermosas, tanto que quise creerlas... Definitivamente eres un artista, Levi, un artista del engaño. Tus mentiras las creí, y mientras permanecía en este sueño fui inmensamente feliz... Por eso lo sigo amando, porque aunque fue mentira me hizo muy feliz, como nunca creí podría serlo...

Tengo que secarme las lágrimas y salir del baño, no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre.

Quiero largarme de este lugar inmundo, repugnante. Quiero ver a Armin.

La única persona en la que debí confiar, la única... Y a la que terminé mintiéndole.

Tengo que contarle toda la verdad.

Ahora mismo debo parecer un autómata, un muerto viviente que va por ahí, contrastando con la algarabía de esta gente que continúa bailando, que disfruta de la música.

Que ama y es amada, como Ymir e Historia.

Que tiene familia.

Que no tiene que fingir ser otra persona.

Alguien me ha tomado la mano, estoy tan abstraído y perdido que ni noté que me estaba hablando hasta que hizo ese contacto conmigo. Ese toque me recordó a Levi y me causó repulsión, por lo que de inmediato retiré mi mano.

– ¿Te pasa algo, Serena? Desapareciste un rato y recién ahora te veo – es Hanji con un vaso de ponche en la mano, ya estaba algo ebria y sorprendida por mi reacción y lo empapado que debo lucir –. Estaba buscando a Levi y Erwin, ¿los has visto?

– Están en la oficina de presidencia.

Ahí debe seguir ese bastardo, conversando con ese rubio malnacido. Son tal para cual, par de cerdos, infelices. Deben estar planeando cómo mantenerme callado, a dónde llevarme en la próxima cita.

– Bueno, nos vemos más tarde, Serena. Cuídate – partió y apuró el paso, dejándome en medio del camino rodeado por mis compañeros de trabajo que siguen bailando. Parece que tiene prisa ¿Será igual que ellos?

Ni siquiera voy a despedirme de mis amigas, simplemente tomo el ascensor de forma muy discreta, salgo de la empresa de inmediato y alzo la mano para parar un taxi que me rescate, que me lleve lejos de esta mierda de empresa, que me lleve hasta la casa de Armin.

* * *

– Que me respondas así no hace más que confirmarme lo que pienso, Levi. Me has dicho todo eso porque te sientes descubierto. Estoy completamente seguro de que te resistes siquiera a contemplar la posibilidad de enamorarte de esa muchacha por orgullo.

– ¿Qué buscas diciéndome todo esto?

– Que dejes de jugar con ella y le digas la verdad. Levi, si empiezas a sentir amor por ella no puedes seguir con esta mentira, lo correcto sería que le cuentes cómo empezó todo para luego aclararle que de verdad te enamoraste...

– Aquí nadie está enamorado, todo eso es producto de tu imaginación, cejas de mierda. Déjame solo, largo – su amigo lo había leído tan a la perfección que solo le quedaba alejarlo para que no siga revelándole todo aquello.

Erwin, algo derrotado por no convencer a su amigo, estaba a punto de salir, cuando apareció en la oficina Hanji.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? Vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta que organicé, no les caería mal desestresarse por una vez...

– Largo de aquí los dos.

– Hanji, quiero preguntarte algo ¿Dónde está Serena? – Erwin aún quería insistir un poco, quería ver la reacción de Levi con detenimiento.

– Pues hace casi nada me la crucé en el pasillo y me dijo que estaban aquí. Pero, ¿saben una cosa? Me preocupó bastante que tenía los ojos vacíos y el rostro empapado, era como si algo realmente malo le estuviera pasando...

– Basta de palabrería, lárguense – lo que había dicho Hanji había capturado su atención, "su mocosa" no era así. Muy por el contrario, esta se caracterizaba por su jovialidad, alegría y entusiasmo.

– Nos vamos, pero recuerda lo que te dije. A mí no puedes engañarme, Levi.

Los dos abandonaron la oficina, Levi se quedó solo.

"¿Me he enamorado?", pensaba.

Le molestaba de sobremanera el no tener claros sus sentimientos ya que estaba acostumbrado a mantener controladas sus emociones. Ciertamente desde hacía ya un tiempo estaba experimentando nuevas sensaciones al lado de su asistente, pero aún no tenía plena conciencia de qué sentía exactamente. Definitivamente le agradaba estar con ella, incluso llegaba a extrañarla, ¿pero podía llamarle a eso amor? ¿Cómo discernir si era amor o no si él nunca se había enamorado?

Había estado con muchas mujeres a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca había desarrollado algún afecto especial por estas. Con Serena era la primera vez que llegaba a extrañar a alguien, la primera vez que quería abandonar la oficina y dedicar un día entero a pasarlo juntos...

Pensando en ella decidió entrar un momento a su oficina, donde había estado hacía apenas unos minutos atrás. Vio sobre el escritorio los lentes que había olvidado y los guardó en el bolsillo del saco con cuidado, recordando lo bien que se veía cuando no los usaba. Esos ojos verdes hermosos...

"Tiene que pasar más tiempo para que pueda saberlo" concluyó.

Se daría un tiempo para comprobar si lo que empezaba a sentir por esa persona era realmente amor.

Salió de su despacho para dar alcance a sus amigos sin saber que el tiempo ya estaba jugando en su contra.

.

.

.

.

.

– ¡Eren! ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?! – Armin tenía frente a él, parado en la puerta, a Eren vestido como Serena pero cargaba la peluca en la mano. No tenía puestos los lentes y sus ojos estaban bastante hinchados y sin vida – ¡Contéstame! ¿Te han hecho algo? – estaba desesperándose porque su amigo no profería palabra alguna, comenzó a sacudirlo para hacerlo reaccionar – ¡Dime algo, por favor! Se suponía que ibas a llegar un poco más tarde y estarías feliz luego de disfrutar de la fiesta, pero llegas así y no me dices nada...

– Te lo voy a contar, Armin. Todo, absolutamente todo, no te preocupes – abrazó a su amigo con fuerza, completamente necesitado de consuelo, permaneciendo así por un rato. Ingresó a la casa y fue directo al sofá para recostarse en este –. Ven aquí, hay mucho que tienes que saber. Estoy seguro de que no te va a gustar, pero ya no puedo callar...

– ¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber? – cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse junto a Eren.

– Que soy un infeliz. Un ladrón – su mirada estaba completamente perdida, casi parecía estar demente. Volvió a abrazar a su amigo, estrechándolo con fuerza.

Armin no iba a perder los estribos, primero esperaría una explicación coherente. Acarició el cabello del castaño con cariño para consolarlo, se veía bastante afectado.

– Explícate.

– Por amor hice la mayor estupidez de mi vida... Mi jefe está sobrefacturando los contratos con los proveedores embolsillándose todo lo que pueda para así montar un negocio propio. Yo lo estoy cubriendo para que la junta de accionistas no se entere. Si me lo hubiera pedido directamente lo habría hecho, sin dudarlo un segundo... Pero tenía que engañarme... Yo confiaba en él, ¿sabes? Ciegamente, confiaba completamente en él porque desde que comencé a trabajar con él me hizo creer que confiaba también en mí. Qué equivocado estaba... – hipaba y un nudo en su garganta le impedía pronunciar bien las palabras.

Ahora Armin tenía las cosas mucho más claras.

– Por eso te daban ese sueldo increíble... – su mirada se perdió en el suelo como si le hubiera sido revelada la verdad más grande – Porque estabas protegiéndolo... Ahora todo tiene sentido...

– Levi, mi jefe, creyó que tú y yo éramos novios – se calmó un poco y continuó –. No sé bien cómo llegó a esa conclusión, pero creo que está involucrada mi amiga de la oficina, algún chisme supongo. Descubrió que somos conocidos como "delincuentes" o personas poco fiables.

– ¿Sabe que eres Eren? – sus palabras reflejaban su preocupación.

– No, no quise decir eso. Al creer que Armin tenía alguna relación con Serena investigó sobre su pasado y descubrió esos rumores, sobre mí no sabe nada, creo. Entonces, sabiendo que iba a necesitarme para maquillar los informes de la junta, temió que vaya a contarte algo y tú lo termines chantajeando. Ahora te preguntarás ¿qué solución encontró mi jefe? Fácil: Decidió hacerle creer a la idiota de su asistente que estaba enamorado de ella. Muy listo, ¿cierto? Y esa asistente fue tan, pero tan imbécil que le creyó todo. Cada palabra, cada promesa, todo... – su rostro volvía a empaparse en sus lágrimas al recordar los juramentos de amor que le hizo, sintiéndose aun más tonto por creerle.

Armin estaba más que atónito. Rápidamente asoció las salidas inexplicables y las constantes tardanzas de su amigo con esa "relación" que estaba manteniendo con su jefe.

– Eren, escúchame – se separó un poco para ver el rostro del castaño –. De lo que me dices entiendo que él te enamoró para asegurarse tu lealtad e impedir que vayas a contarme algo de sus malos manejos porque me considera un maleante y creyó que iba a extorsionarlo o algo por el estilo, ¿cierto?

– Sí... Por eso llegaba tan tarde, por eso me desaparecí ese domingo y llegué recién el lunes... – no chillaba al llorar pero sus lágrimas eran copiosas – Perdóname por mentirte todo el tiempo, tú no te lo merecías...

– Descuida, eso ahora no importa, primero termina de contarme ¿Cómo descubriste que te estaba engañando?

– Hoy, durante la fiesta, alcancé a oír una conversación entre mi jefe y otro accionista. Ahí le aclaraba qué relación tiene conmigo.

Armin acercó el rostro de Eren a su hombro para que pudiera llorar sobre este. Su amigo le había contado cómo se sentía con respecto a ese tal Levi y no pudo evitar sentir mucho desprecio y odio por un tipo capaz de hacer semejante canallada, especialmente a una persona de tan puros sentimientos como Eren.

– Cálmate un poco, Eren. Hubiera sido peor que no te enteraras, ¿no crees? Siempre es mejor saber la verdad... No quiero presionarte, pero me gustaría saber qué piensas hacer ahora.

– No lo sé, Armin. No puedo renunciar tampoco, eso es obvio, necesito el dinero. No sé cómo voy a soportar el tiempo que queda para cancelar la deuda... Siento hasta asco de mí, Armin...

– ¿Y qué planeas hacer cuando acabemos con la deuda? – su lado racional le hacía dejar un poco de lado los sentimientos de su amigo.

– De eso aún no estoy muy seguro. Había pensado simplemente desaparecer, a lo mejor continúo con nuestro plan de ir a España.

Estaba conforme con las respuestas que le iba dando porque temió, por un momento, que con el corazón herido actúe de forma inmadura.

¿Qué tan herido podía estar? ¿Hasta qué punto lo amaba?

– Eren, quizá no te agrade lo que voy a preguntarte pero es necesario... ¿Aún lo amas?

– Sí... – suspiró con fuerza, su llanto ya se había calmado y buscaba serenarse – Sé que no debería ser así, es absurdo seguir queriéndolo a pesar de lo que me hizo, pero es inevitable... Sus mentiras fueron tan hermosas que llegué a creerle, incluso a veces parecía que de verdad me quería...

– Es porque tu amor era muy puro – estaba conforme con cómo había ido respondiéndole, pero no podía confiarse completamente –. Por favor, recuerda esto que voy a decirte: No por querer vengarte o hacer sufrir a Levi te ciegues, de ese juego solo saldrás perdiendo tú. No creas que no me solidarizo contigo, sé lo mucho que lo amabas, pero no quiero que esos sentimientos que tenías por Levi terminen volviéndose en tu contra y te conviertas en una persona rencorosa. Cuando terminemos de pagar la deuda comenzaremos una nueva vida, solo enfócate en eso.

Eren solo asintió. Sabía que Armin tenía razón, pero en él iba creciendo un deseo de hacerlo pagar...

"España, tú eres mi única esperanza. Cuando todo termine definitivamente nos iremos para allá".

Armin le permitió a su amigo llorar un poco más, pero este prefirió irse a descansar. Ya en su cama, el castaño no pudo hacer más que revivir cada momento con Levi, sintiendo algo de nostalgia.

– Si me lo hubieras pedido habría accedido con tal de hacerte feliz... ¿Por qué tenías que jugar conmigo?

Creyó que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas porque no pudo llorar más, no caía ninguna. Ya solo estaba agotado y le dolía la cabeza por los recientes acontecimientos.

Se quedó dormido y para consolarse soñó con su madre.

Eren Jeager ya no podría sonreír con sinceridad.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuará**

.

.

.

**(*) Es un aforismo de Oscar Wilde si no me equivoco, recuerdo haber leído el título hace ya un tiempo (Wilde es mi autor favorito) en un libro y estaba relacionado con su obra **_**Intenciones **_**especialmente con el ensayo "La decadencia de la mentira". Quería aclarar esto porque ahora se puede entender mejor el porqué del título del capítulo 6.**

**N.A: Primero que nada, antes que me digan que hago sufrir mucho a mi Eren de ojos preciosos, quiero decir que ¡SÍ! Fue un cameo Michozero xD y como dije anteriormente, Mikasa va a tener un papel (importante a mi parecer) en esta historia, pero será más adelante. Para que no me apedreen porque no aparece hasta ahora, quiero que usen un poquito de lógica: ¿Mikasa tiene sentido con Eren vestido de mujer? – huye luego de hacer el spoiler de la vida –**

**Con respecto al resto del capítulo... Ay, pasaron muchos días lindos juntos, ya era hora de hacerlos sufrir (? **

**Creo que de alguna forma este capítulo es un punto de quiebre en la personalidad de Eren. Como aclaré en algún momento, él todavía podía confiar en la gente, le deslumbraba la amabilidad y por eso fue fácil que Levi lo engañe (aunque nosotras ya sospechamos que no está fingiendo uwu) Quería creer en Levi porque lo protegió y mostró confianza en él, pero al descubrir que había sido todo parte de un plan esa confianza en la gente se ha perdido un poco.**

**Nos leemos :D**


	18. Llamadas telefónicas

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia.**

**N.A: HABEMUS ACTUALIZACIÓN :'D quería subirla ayer, pero tuve un problema con la pc y no pude... El siguiente capítulo estará para el miércoles aproximadamente. Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz n_n **

**PD: Al final del cap me desahogo por el OVA, así que si no lo han visto quédense en el "Continuará" XD es que mi bebé Farlan... :'( Aunque sí, lean más abajo, tengo que hacerles una pregunta...**

.

.

**CAPÍTULO DECIMOCTAVO**

.

**LLAMADAS TELEFÓNICAS**

.

"_On ne joue pas impunément avec un coeur innocent_

_Avec un coeur innocent"_

_(No se juega impunemente con un corazón inocente._

_Un corazón inocente)_

April March

.

.

Lunes, muy de mañana. Sentados ambos amigos a la mesa, uno frente al otro, y disfrutando de un desayuno sencillo, Eren y Armin no tienen en el rostro el mejor de los semblantes. Frente a ellos hay unas tajadas de pan, dos vasos con yogurt de fresa, mantequilla y mermelada también de fresa. El castaño, sin embargo, solo está observando su vaso y el pan apenas lo ha tocado.

– Eren, no seas así, come un poco al menos, por favor –Su amigo permanecía imperturbable y con la mirada clavada en el vaso– Mira que no vas a resistir todo el día en la oficina si no te alimentas bien.

– Sería mejor si me enfermara –intervino el castaño, ya no tan perdido como hasta hacía solo un momento pero aún con la mirada ausente–. Así ya no tendría que ir a ese lugar repugnante... Si me ausentara, ¿crees que me pagarían?

– Claro que no... –resopló con una mezcla de tristeza y furia. Decidido a acabar con la situación, se puso de pie y se dirigió al lado de su amigo para sacudirlo un poco y que lo mire a los ojos– Escúchame bien, porque tiene que ver con lo que dijiste el otro día –Había determinación en sus ojos–. Me preguntaste si por dentro seguías siendo el mismo Eren de siempre y yo te dije que sí, que a pesar de usar ese disfraz no has perdido tu esencia, te dije también que habías madurado; pero viéndote ahora creo que eso no es cierto. Eren, no puedes estancar tu vida y perderte en el dolor de esa traición, reacciona, por favor. Sé que ahora estás sufriendo muchísimo y es probable que nunca superes el impacto de los sucesos del sábado, pero recuerda por qué empezó todo esto: por salvar a tus padres. En consecuencia, ¿qué es prioridad ahora? Trabajar duro para obtener dinero suficiente y largarnos de una vez por todas de aquí. Nos vamos a España y adiós a todo esto, ¿comprendes? Pon de tu parte, no te derrumbes. Que tus padres sean una vez más el motor de tu vida y la razón que te empuje a continuar solo por un tiempo más con esta maldita farsa.

Eren solo lo veía a los ojos mientras el rubio lo tomaba por los hombros. Por supuesto que sabía cuál era su prioridad, lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero no podía Armin esperar que de buenas a primeras actúe como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Iba a ir a trabajar, pero no sería capaz de fingir que seguía igual que siempre.

– Voy a estar bien, Armin, no te preocupes. Sé que tengo que ir, por Levi no me voy a morir... –le sostenía la mirada para que creyera sus palabras– Solo quedan dos meses y medio, es casi nada... Luego nos iremos todos juntos sea como sea... –no quería seguir hablando de Levi, le hería– No compremos demasiadas cosas, hay que economizar todo lo posible para asegurar nuestro viaje –tomó el vaso y se bebió de golpe todo su contenido, relamiéndose los labios–. No voy a morir de inanición, voy a almorzar muy bien con mis compañeras de trabajo, descuida.

– Bien, quiero volver a ver esa fuerza que siempre te caracterizó en los ojos. Como ya llevo algún tiempo en el supermercado tengo descuentos, así que puedo conseguir nuestros alimentos a menor precio –se regresó a su silla y tomó un pan para untarle mantequilla–. Ya conozco a tus amigas de la oficina, parecen buenas chicas, ¿recuerdas? Aquel día que fui a llevarte unos archivos que olvidaste en casa.

– Sí, lo recuerdo –se puso de pie y caminó con dirección al baño–. Voy a cepillarme los dientes y salgo, ¿ya tienes que irte?

– Sí, se me está haciendo tarde –engulló su pan mientras su amigo se perdía en el baño–. Cuídate mucho, Eren. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar, ya sabes desde qué hora estoy en casa. Aunque quizá yo también te pueda llamar...

– Solo te llamaré si es algo muy necesario –dijo, secándose el rostro con toalla en mano luego de salir del baño–. No pienso maquillarme hoy, no tengo nada de ánimo.

– No voy a obligarte... Bueno, ve de una vez. Ya sabes, fuerza, piensa en tus padres.

Eren dejó la toalla extendida sobre el sofá y cogió su carterita, colgándosela al hombro.

"Voy a estar bien, voy a estar bien" se repetía.

Salió sin prisa, llegar tarde no era algo que le preocupara realmente. Ya no le importaba nada que no estuviera involucrado con sus padres. Ni siquiera su propia persona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

No sé qué rayos hago escribiendo en este cuaderno, como si con palabras se pudiera expresar lo que siento.

A lo mejor lo estoy usando como terapia, como modo de desahogarme.

El sábado último se me ocurrió espiar una conversación de mi jefe con el señor Smith y descubrí que Levi en realidad nunca estuvo enamorado de mí, todo fue parte de un plan elaborado por ese enano y Erwin. Lo único que quería era que le maquille los informes para que nadie lo descubra, seguramente eso del "sueño" de poner su negocio no es más que otra mentira para convencerme de ayudarlo a robarle a su padre...(*)

Ni siquiera quiero estar aquí... este lugar no hace más que recordarme cuando me besaba, cuando me abrazaba... Me provoca náuseas.

Si sigo aquí es porque necesito el dinero, solo es eso... ¿O no?

¿A quién quiero engañar? No me gusta estar aquí, pero quiero verlo... ¿Por qué quiero verlo?... Porque, idiota como solo yo puedo serlo, guardo la esperanza de que todo haya sido una broma de mal gusto, que todo sea mentira.

¿Qué debería hacer si la persona que fue una luz en medio de la desesperación de perder a mis padres resultó ser solo una farsa? ¿Acaso no es estúpido seguir queriéndolo a pesar de todo?

Solo soy capaz de continuar pensando en España. No resisto más, quiero tener el dinero ya mismo en mis manos para largarme...

No sé qué voy a hacer cuando lo vea... Espero poder contenerme para no gritarle en toda la cara lo hijo de puta que es...

¿Por qué mi primer amor tenía que ser él? ¿Siempre se sufre así cuando se ama? ¿Volveré a enamorarme algún día?

* * *

Eren escribía con furia en el cuaderno con su bolígrafo, dejando marcadas las hojas siguientes. Su forma de narrar lo que le había ocurrido era tan mecánica a pesar de lo mucho que le hería recordar aquella conversación que supuso que quizá no servía para narrador o tal vez no estaba sufriendo, tal vez ya no era capaz de sentir dolor.

La respuesta le llegó pronto.

La puerta del despacho de presidencia estaba siendo abierta, podía oír los pasos de su jefe ingresando en la habitación. El corazón parecía querer escapársele, sentía que iba escalando por su garganta, alojándose en esta e impidiéndole respirar. Temblaba.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron de una forma impresionante. Cada paso de Levi hacia su oficina era un latido suyo. Podía oírlo todo con una claridad increíble.

El tiempo se detuvo, los pasos de Levi también. La perilla de la puerta estaba siendo girada. El sonido de esta era insoportable para Eren, era un chirrido espantoso, grotesco, pero no se compararía en nada con lo que seguía: las bisagras.

Como en una película de terror, estas rechinaban con una potencia ensordecedora a juicio del castaño, haciendo que se lleve las manos a las orejas para protegerlas. Tenía la mirada expectante, clavada en la puerta de la "cueva" que de a pocos iba abriendo paso a la luz que provenía del exterior.

Y ahí estaba. Levi. El traidor. El mentiroso. Su amor.

Cada latido era una tortura, ni siquiera podía hablar. Su corazón bombeaba sangre de tal forma que parecía una explosión continua. Creyó que en cualquier momento terminaría por vomitarlo de tanto que brincaba en su pecho, por lo que sus manos abandonaron sus orejas y se dirigieron a este.

No tenía forma de saberlo, pero lo cierto es que tenía la mirada clavada en su jefe y los labios entreabiertos. Lo veía directamente a él, sí, pero a la vez sus ojos parecían perdidos, sin brillo. Su expresión era semejante a la de un condenado viendo a su verdugo.

Había entrado para devolverle los lentes que había encontrado el sábado sobre su escritorio. Levi inmediatamente leyó en sus ojos que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

No lo tenía muy claro, pero podía sentir miedo en su interior. Tenía miedo de que algo terrible le haya ocurrido a Serena.

Boqueó un poco, Eren no tenía la más mínima idea de qué responder.

Su mente buscaba desesperadamente articular palabra alguna, debía decir algo de inmediato. Deseaba no ser tan obvio, tan fácil de leer...

No quería que el hombre que le hacía daño lo viera tan vulnerable.

– El aire de la mañana me produjo escalofríos. Eso es todo.

Hecho. Había dejado su característica jovialidad para actuar con la más absoluta indiferencia, como si tuviera al frente a un completo extraño. No, incluso a un extraño le habría tratado con mayor estima. En sus palabras no había ni una pizca de emoción.

A Levi se le estrujó el pecho. Esa no era "su mocosa".

– Voy a estar revisando, como siempre, algunos documentos. Si necesita algo voy a estar aquí –había apartado la vista del hombre, tomó cualquier hoja que estuviera a su alcance, cubrió su diario con esta y fingió leer muy interesado.

Esa era una clara invitación a retirarse, definitivamente quería estar solo. Levi entendió la indirecta.

– Dime qué te pasa, habla –dijo, dejando los lentes sobre la mesa. Quería saber de inmediato qué le estaba ocurriendo, no era propio de Serena esa expresión imperturbable. No era su intención hablarle con rudeza porque temía que le haya pasado algo, pero su naturaleza brusca no le permitía expresarse como quería.

– Le dije que me siento algo indispuesta. Por favor, déjeme sola, quizá me he enfermado y podría contagiarlo. Ahora que si, como siempre ocurre, no me cree, expóngase a contraer gripe, lo dejo a su criterio.

Levi estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

– Usted es muy contradictorio. Primero me dice que tiene un sueño y que quiere que lo ayude, pero cuando me propongo hacerlo viene y me interrumpe. Se supone que las indecisas son las mujeres.

Fue suficiente.

Harto de las respuestas que le estaba dando, Levi golpeó el escritorio con ambas manos, esperando sacar de esa especie de trance en que se encontraba su asistente, creyó que del susto al fin espabilaría y volvería a ser la de antes.

No ocurrió así.

Eren continuó mirando fijamente la hoja de papel que tenía sobre su diario. No se inmutó, no reaccionó, simplemente permaneció ahí como un muñeco.

Entonces ya no supo qué hacer. Como nunca en su vida, no tenía idea de cómo remediar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Su orgullo le ganó. Abandonó la oficina tirando la puerta, iracundo.

Cuánto había crecido Eren. Ahora hasta era capaz de fingir tan bien.

Sin embargo, no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Había deseado tanto saltarle encima para golpearlo y exigirle una explicación, que le diga que esa conversación no era más que una broma, que de verdad lo amaba... Pero algo le decía que no podía, que tenía otras prioridades.

Así, fue almacenando en su ser esos deseos reprimidos, hiriéndose de a pocos. Sería paulatino, pero extremadamente doloroso.

.

.

.

.

Las horas transcurrieron y pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo. Eren estaba contando los minutos que le quedaban para por fin darse un respiro y abandonar se ambiente tan tóxico, realmente le hacía falta salir de la oficina.

Apagó el computador y amontonó sus archivos para al fin irse. Había estado pensando en pedir lo más cómodo para asegurarse aunque sea un pequeño ahorro, quizá solo debería comerse una ensalada sencilla o algo por el estilo.

– Mocosa, vamos a almorzar –Levi aparecía en la oficina, aturdiendo a Eren–. Tenemos que discutir algunos asuntos de la empresa.

– Eso no es cierto. La junta fue hace medio mes y aún tengo tiempo para el próximo balance.

A todas luces lo de "discutir asuntos de la empresa" era un pésimo pretexto para forzar a su asistente a pasar un rato con él, estaba preocupado por su comportamiento de la mañana.

"¿Cómo me ha mentido tan bien alguien que da esa excusa ridícula?" pensaba Eren.

Levi iba a protestar, estaba dispuesto a forzarla si era necesario, pero alguien tocó la puerta. Se acercó para ver de quién se trataba.

Como un ángel enviado del cielo, Sasha llegaba a rescatar a su compañera.

– Señor Ackerman, disculpe, pero quería ver si Serena ya puede salir a almorzar –había asomado la cabeza, no estaba completamente en la oficina–. Habíamos quedado todas las chicas de ir juntas a comer.

– Estoy lista –intervino Eren– salgo ahora mismo.

Se abrió paso, saliendo de la "cueva" y empujando a su paso a Levi. Este le tomó la muñeca para frenarlo y Eren giró el rostro, encontrándose sus ojos.

Permanecieron así por un momento. Eren tenía la mirada ida, presa del dolor. Estuvo a punto de sucumbir y plantar a Sasha ante su tacto, pero el recuerdo lo invadió y su cuerpo fue asaltado por un impulso violento. Reaccionó, zafando su brazo de forma muy tosca, casi con asco y desprecio, y siempre sosteniéndole la mirada a Levi.

Se alejó rápido, abandonó la oficina y no quiso ni mirar atrás. Sasha, testigo de todo lo ocurrido, lo observaba con un enorme signo de interrogación en el rostro.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿El señor Ackerman no quería que salgas con nosotras que hasta te retuvo?

– No es eso, creo que quería que termine de hacer algo... Olvídalo, ya pasó. Démonos prisa, ya deben estar esperándonos.

Mientras se dirigían al ascensor para dar alcance a sus compañeras, Levi seguía parado, justo como lo había dejado Serena. Su mano se resentía de la brusquedad con la que se había liberado de su agarre, sintiéndola vacía al ya no estar asiendo su muñeca.

"¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido para que de un fin de semana normal al presente día se comporte de esa forma?" se cuestionaba el joven presidente.

No tenía apetito, "su mocosa" y su extraño proceder se lo habían quitado del todo.

.

.

.

.

Sentadas a la mesa, las amigas esperaban sus correspondientes órdenes. La mente de Eren no estaba precisamente ocupada en su comida, sino en el recuerdo de esa conversación terrible. Este volvía a él constantemente, como un recordatorio sombrío de lo espantoso que puede ser el amor.

– Bien, estamos todas presentes, así que espero hayas traído tus cartas, Annie.

– Sí, Sasha, aquí las tengo.

El castaño estaba enfrascado en lamentaciones y deseos de que ese último fin de semana nunca existiera, por lo que no prestaba atención a lo que comentaban las chicas. Ymir tuvo que tirarle un codazo para devolverlo a la realidad.

– L-Lo siento, en la mañana me dio un mal aire, me siento algo agripada... –dijo, a modo de justificarse.

– Despierta de una vez, se supone que nos hemos reunido para leerte las cartas. Sasha está muerta de ganas por ver qué te sale.

– ¡Eso no es cierto, Ymir!

– En realidad la más interesada en saber sobre el futuro de Serena eres tú... –intervino Historia con cierta timidez.

– Ya les dije que no creo mucho en eso, muchachas –aclaró–. Pero, si lo desean, participaré.

Con el consentimiento del castaño, Annie colocó su baraja sobre la mesa, separando el mazo en tres grupos. A continuación, hizo que Eren escoja uno de los grupos para luego hacerle extraer una carta, colocándola sobre la mesa. Del mazo elegido fue sacando una por una las cartas, dejándolas al lado de la primera.

Annie analizó con gran cuidado lo que tenía frente a sus ojos para poder dar su interpretación.

– Tu sueño se está volviendo realidad, solo que no lo notas o no lo ves con claridad. La tragedia está por llegar, prepárate. Se avecinan nuevos tiempos para ti, un sueño menor también se te hará realidad y estará relacionado con esos cambios.

"¡¿La tragedia está por llegar?! ¡¿Aún no llega?! ¿Habrá algo peor que la noticia del engaño de Levi?" se cuestionaba internamente Eren.

– Uhm... Eso definitivamente es mejor que la otra lectura, al menos estás mejorando, Serena. Y con respecto al plano amoroso, ¿ves algo, Annie?

– Espera, Sasha, que la lectura ni siquiera es para ti. Eres demasiado chismosa –Ymir, fastidiada por lo insistente que era su amiga, la cortaba de golpe para que no siga presionando a la "pitonisa".

– Estás más que enamorada, casi estás loca... –sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa– Pero veo que ya tienes una relación con esa persona... es algo muy complicado pero fuerte...

– ¡Qué bonito, Serena! Me da gusto que ames a alguien tan intensamente, pero sí reconozco que me duele que no nos hayas contado... –Historia hacía un leve puchero algo resentida.

Entonces una idea extremadamente impulsiva, propia del Eren de siempre, cruzó su mente.

Las consecuencias de lo que ocurriría después de su ocurrencia solo las podría medir él con el tiempo.

– De hecho iba a contárselos, chicas. Ahora mismo estoy de novia con Armin, mi amigo de la universidad. Lo cierto es que somos in-men-sa-men-te felices. Por eso estuve actuando raro por muchos días... El amor me ha dado muy duro en verdad.

Sasha e Historia lanzaron unos chillidos emocionadas por lo que significaba esa noticia. Se habían preocupado al verla tan abstraída y alejada del grupo, pero tras saber la "verdad" podían respirar.

– Por favor, que lo de la lectura de cartas quede aquí, no se lo cuenten a absolutamente nadie. Lo que no me importaría es que TODO el mundo sepa que tengo pareja, ¿saben? Quiero que todos se enteren de lo feliz que soy –una sonrisa vacía se dibujaba en su rostro ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

– ¡Claro, claro, te entiendo! –dijo Sasha– Si yo tuviera pareja también desearía compartirle mi felicidad a todos en el mundo –suspiró–. Te prometo por mi familia que lo de la lectura de cartas no saldrá de mi boca.

– Si tanto quieres tener pareja solo acepta a Connie y déjense de juegos absurdos.

– Y-Yo no estoy interesada en mi jefe, Ymir...

Todas conversaban y bromeaban alegremente, excepto Annie. Ella sabía que Eren estaba ocultando algo, por lo que se dedicó a escrutarlo con la mirada durante lo que restó del almuerzo.

Guardaron la baraja y pusieron todo en orden para recibir del mesero su comida, y empezaron a degustarla.

Por mucho que enfocó su atención, Annie no pudo ver más que unos ojos vacíos y una alegría fingida. Tendría que observarla un poco más.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren había regresado ya hacía unas horas, pero al ingresar a la oficina no halló a nadie. Había tenido el pecho contraído de solo pensar que tendría que volver a ver a Levi, por lo que se relajó de inmediato al descubrir que el despacho de presidencia estaba completamente abandonado.

Necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada o de lo contrario esta se dedicaría por entero a recordar esa fatídica conversación del sábado. Ni siquiera tenía muy claro por qué su cuerpo lo había obligado a entreabrir esa puerta para poder oír lo que decían, pero definitivamente estaba agradecido de haber tenido ese misterioso impulso. Si no fuera por este seguramente seguiría creyendo en los falsos juramentos de amor de su jefe, estaba agradecido de haber abierto los ojos aunque le doliera. Había sido muy bello mientras duró, pero era una mentira y no podía seguir viviendo dentro de esta.

Fue directamente a su oficina a enterrarse en sus papeles o distraerse con alguna noticia en Internet, cualquier cosa con tal de estar entretenido. Pensó entonces que sería buena idea aprovechar para revisar qué tanto se había atrasado con su manga, cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera leerlo en línea. Así, tecleó pronto el nombre de este y el capítulo en el que se quedó, descubriendo que se había perdido más de veinte capítulos, por lo que empezó con su lectura de inmediato. De todos modos no tenía demasiado trabajo por hacer.

Quería distraerse, perder la noción del tiempo, ponía todo de su parte para concentrarse en la lectura; pero le era imposible. Cada tanto despegaba la vista de la pantalla y la dirigía a la puerta a la espera de que esta sea abierta y aparezca Levi. No ocurrió.

Estuvo expectante toda la tarde pero el joven presidente nunca apareció. La ansiedad lo estaba matando.

¿Por qué estaba ansioso? Porque, aunque no le gustara, le preocupaba que algo pudiera ocurrirle. No era muy normal en él desaparecerse toda la tarde sin decir nada, especialmente en los últimos meses.

"Seguro se fue a engañar a otra mujer". No quería preocuparse por lo que pudiera sucederle, el asunto ese debería serle indiferente, así que se convenció a sí mismo de que eso debía estar haciendo.

La noche ya había caído, el reloj del monitor decía que eran poco más de las siete y seguía intentando leer concentrado su manga sin éxito alguno, por lo que el inesperado sonido del teléfono no lo alarmó. Tomó la bocina y respondió con serenidad.

– Presidencia Le rouge et le Noir, ¿con quién hablo?

– Eren, soy Armin. Solo llamaba para saber si te encuentras bien... Llegué a casa hace un rato y decidí hablarte...

– Hola, Armin –dijo, relajándose al descubrir que era su amigo. Recostó su cuerpo contra el respaldo de la silla y se meció un poco en esta–. Bueno, mi jefe no está por aquí ahora, no sé a dónde habrá ido... ni me importa –acotó–, así que supongo que me iré dentro de un rato... ¿Tú que estás haciendo?

– Me había dado un baño apenas llegué, mi primer pensamiento fue llamarte...

Armin iba contándole lo que había estado haciendo, pero Eren ya no le prestaba atención.

¿La razón? Pese a tener la oreja pegada al auricular, pudo sentir cómo la puerta del despacho de Levi era abierta. Pudo distinguir sus pisadas y, movido por un impulso vengativo y rencoroso, alzó la voz de modo que, a pesar de estar separados por la puerta de su oficina, la persona que estuviera en presidencia pudiera oírle. Casi gritaba.

– Ah, ya veo, Armin ¿Te importaría pasar por mí ahora cuando salga? La verdad me gustaría que lo hagas, tengo muchísimas –hizo un evidente énfasis en la palabra– ganas de que vengas, quiero hablarte de algo importantísimo.

Al otro lado, Armin no terminaba de entender el porqué de ese súbito cambio en el tono de Eren. Cuando la llamada había comenzado se oía apagado y muy triste, pero en ese momento se había vuelto más bien meloso y hablaba demasiado fuerte, llegando a herirle el oído y forzándolo a alejar el auricular de su oreja.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Eren? ¿Por qué me hablas así? ¿De verdad quieres que vaya? Puedo hacerlo si quieres, pero es algo inesperado...

– Sí, por supuesto que quiero que vengas –seguía alzando la voz–. Date prisa, por favor.

– Oye, ¿tu jefe está por ahí? –dedujo rápidamente lo que estaba pasando porque Eren estaba impostando la voz– ¿No estarás haciendo esto a propósito?

– Gracias, Armin, te espero aquí –se pausó un momento para susurrarle y volver a su voz de hombre–. Por favor, ven, te lo pido como amigo...

– Bien, no sé qué te propones con esto pero si me lo pides debe ser porque te sientes realmente mal... Llegaré en media hora, espérame en la puerta.

– ¡Excelente idea! Así todos nos verán...

– ¿Quieres que me vean?

– Olvídalo, solo ven pronto... –seguía susurrando– Cuando llegues avísale al portero y él me avisará por teléfono. Nos vemos y... Muchas gracias, amigo.

Colgó y una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Si tanto desconfiaba de mí hay que darle motivos reales para que desconfíe", pensaba.

No se equivocaba al suponer que quien se hallaba en presidencia era Levi. Este había oído con perfecta nitidez todo lo que había dicho su asistente al teléfono.

Algo semejante al odio iba invadiendo todo su cuerpo, apretando con fuerza su pecho cuando llegaba a este.

¿Qué tenía que hacer Serena con ese "amigo" saliendo de la empresa? ¿Por qué le había hablado de forma tan cómplice y cariñosa? No recordaba que siquiera a él mismo le haya hablado de ese modo.

Parado en medio de su despacho, cerró con fuerza los puños para canalizar la cólera que le producía pensar en esa llamada. Mantenía la expresión de su rostro impasible como siempre, pero su cuerpo hablaba por él. Incluso en sus ojos había un destello muy particular.

Frustrado, fue directo a su silla para dejarse caer en esta.

Tenía deseos de acercársele y preguntar por esa conversación, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero nunca se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos y recordó lo esquiva que había estado durante toda la mañana. Si tocaba el asunto en ese mismo momento probablemente le respondería con evasivas y su paciencia no daba para tanto, especialmente tras esa prolongada reunión que había sostenido con los proveedores que lo llevó a ausentarse durante toda la tarde, privándolo de la oportunidad de un nuevo intento de aproximarse a su asistente. La había extrañado, muy en su interior le hubiera gustado llegar luego de esa agotadora entrevista y encontrarse con esos vivos ojos verdes cargados de amor para reconfortarlo.

Qué diferentes eran las cosas. Llegaba y la encontraba hablando con otro.

Producto de la ansiedad comenzó a girar la silla, buscaba controlarse.

Dedicado a sus pensamientos, los minutos se le fueron volando y solo reaccionó cuando el teléfono de su asistente volvió a sonar. Prestó oído lo que diría.

– Ah, gracias. Bajo ahora mismo, Hannes, dile que me espere un momento.

Pudo oír cómo manipulaba las hojas de sus archivos y apagaba la computadora. Calculó que ya iba a salir y se incorporó de inmediato, quedando justo al frente de la puerta para bloquearle el paso.

Eren salió de la "cueva" y se estremeció al encontrar a Levi justo frente a él.

En ese momento a Levi le pareció muy bonita a pesar de tener puestos los lentes. No llevaba maquillaje y sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla de dolor y miedo, provocando en él un deseo casi irrefrenable de protegerla, abrazarla y quedarse con ella hasta el día siguiente o hasta que sea imprescindible separarse.

– Y-Ya me voy, señor –no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco, no había perdido del todo esa transparencia en sus gestos– Que pase buena noche.

– Yo te llevo a tu casa.

– No puedo, me están esperando abajo.

– ¿Prefieres irte con tu amigo antes que conmigo?

– Ya quedé con él.

– Dile que te irás conmigo.

– No quiero.

A Levi le dolió el corazón tras oír aquello.

Pudo ver rencor en sus ojos, haciéndolos destellar de forma muy hermosa. Tenía un aire salvaje, lo que provocó que quisiera domarla.

Eren estaba dispuesto a empujarlo de ser necesario como había hecho antes del almuerzo. Había permanecido casi pegado a la puerta de su oficina, pero ahora avanzaba con seguridad. Cuando paso al lado de su jefe este nuevamente le tomó de la muñeca, forzándolo a verlo directo a los ojos.

– Te dije que te llevo.

– Y yo le dije que ya quedé con mi amigo. Suélteme.

De un tirón rápido, Levi atrajo el cuerpo de Eren para atraparlo entre sus brazos, quedando el castaño aprisionado. Tenían sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro, sintiendo sus respiraciones. A los labios de Levi llegaba cálido el aliento de su asistente, despertando en él el deseo loco de estrellar sus labios contra los suyos. Quería que le transmita con un beso ese amor al que lo tenía acostumbrado.

Por la mente de Eren no cruzaba otro pensamiento que no fuera liberarse de inmediato. Forcejeaba y en su cara estaba completamente pintado lo mucho que le enfadaba estar preso en sus brazos. Pataleaba, quería pisarle y estaba desesperándose, no quería sentirlo tan cerca porque le recordaba sus mentiras y temía sucumbir.

Era una lucha en muchos sentidos. Eren luchaba no solo por soltarse, también lo hacía con su propio corazón, recriminándole por ser tan débil y perderse en esos ojos afilados y azulados, recordándole lo mucho que amaba a ese hombre; Levi por su parte se debatía entre seguir sus impulsos y besarla en ese mismo instante o controlarse, como siempre hacía. Esa "mujer" era capaz de hacerle perder su buen juicio con lo que estaba haciendo a lo largo del día.

La puerta del despacho fue abierta súbitamente, obligándolos a separarse de inmediato casi como si sus cuerpos hubieran sido repelidos. Era Petra.

– ¿Qué pasa? –La mujer los fulminaba con la mirada, ambos se veían algo agitados.

– Nada, señorita Petra –se estiró un poco la ropa, el apretón de Levi se la había arrugado ligeramente– Con permiso, buenas noches –salió casi corriendo y escondió el rostro para no cruzar mirada con Petra.

Levi quería retenerla, pero Petra era una piedra en el zapato.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿Ya ni siquiera puedo venir a hablar con mi prometido? –se cruzó de brazos indignada, su novio lucía más irritado de lo normal– Venía a ver si podíamos irnos juntos.

– No puedo, tengo otros asuntos que atender.

– ¿No vas a decirme de qué se trata?

– No entiendo cuál es el punto de preguntar si ya sabes mi respuesta.

Derrotada, como siempre, abandonó la oficina. A su mente llegó rápido la idea de que seguramente se encontraría con su amante, pero aún no quería actuar, dejaría que Hitch actúe y recabe más información valiosa. Un movimiento en falso y podría quedarse sin conocer a la mujer que le estaba robando a su novio.

Sin embargo, la escena de su novio y su asistente no salía de su cabeza. Algo no andaba bien.

Por fin solo, Levi pensó si sería apropiado ir tras su asistente o no. La conversación con Petra no había tardado demasiado y si se daba prisa aún podría darle alcance. Optó por correr para al menos comprobar que se habían ido juntos.

A toda prisa recorrió el pasillo y llegó al elevador. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Hitch lo había visto. Su llegada se le hizo eterna, pero tardaría más por la escalera así que solo lo esperó. Lo abordó apenas la puerta se abrió y presionó con impaciencia los botones. Ya en recepción se relajó un poco, no era propio de él alterarse de esa forma. Caminó con algo de rapidez y al salir de la empresa el frío de la noche le golpeó con fuerza el cuerpo.

O quizá lo que estaba viendo le había herido.

Serena estaba parada frente a Armin y ambos parecían discutir de alguna cosa, pero en un momento alcanzaron a cruzar miradas y justo en ese preciso instante ella se dejó caer en los brazos del rubio, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa, Eren?! –tenía la oreja de su amigo muy cerca así que no hacía falta alzar la voz– ¡Suéltame, nunca haces esto!

– Solo un momento... –suspiraba. Su orgullo lo había movido a hacer esa escena, pero al final de cuentas no obtenía la satisfacción que esperaba, más bien se estaba lastimando– Me siento mal, Armin...

– No veo qué ganas haciendo esto –giró un poco el rostro y pudo ver a un hombre bajito y muy blanco parado en la puerta de la empresa– No me dirás que ese tipo es tu jefe... ¿Querías que nos vea? ¿Qué estás planeando, Eren?

– Ni yo mismo lo sé –liberó el abrazo pero sostuvo a Armin por los hombros–. Vámonos, no me gusta estar aquí.

Ambos emprendieron la marcha hacia la parada de autobús y Eren procuró mantenerse muy cerca de su amigo por si Levi seguía mirándolos.

Tal como sospechaba Eren, Levi se había quedado contemplando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Nunca nada le impresionaba demasiado, pero lo que acababa de ver jamás se lo hubiera esperado, mucho menos de la "mujer" que le había jurado amor. Su cuerpo ni siquiera se movió

¿Debía tomar eso como una traición? Ella le había asegurado y demostrado que a la única persona que tenía en su corazón era él y por eso mismo no encontraba razones para su comportamiento de hace unos minutos.

En realidad, su conducta de todo el día se le hacía demasiado extraña. Normalmente le sonreía con cariño y recibía calurosamente, pero ahora se había vuelto completamente distante. Ni siquiera se dejaba tocar.

Aturdido por ese abrazo, decidió regresar a su oficina. No dejaría que un impulso absurdo, que no terminaba de entender de dónde provenía, lo domine. Él no era así.

De todos modos le había dicho que creería en ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Transcurrió una semana que a Levi le pareció eterna e insufrible. Todo porque Serena no había variado su comportamiento para nada, continuaba tan distante como el lunes pasado. La situación comenzaba a preocuparle ya que, lejos de relajarse o volver a sus viejos hábitos y tratos para con él, se mostraba muchísimo más arisca, al punto de ni siquiera dejarse besar. Siempre encontraba algún buen motivo para rehuirle la mirada o el tacto y mejor ni hablar de sus salidas, no habían tenido ninguna cita real desde aquella vez que fueron al cine.

Sentado en la silla de su despacho y devanándose los sesos buscando hallar una causa al proceder de su mocosa, Levi empezó a recordar aquel día tan maravilloso que pasaron juntos. Había transcurrido más de un mes desde entonces, pero el recuerdo era muy vívido. No podía ser de otra forma, ese día había afianzado la confianza en Serena y, de alguna forma, sentía que le había entregado una parte de él, una extremadamente importante: su confianza absoluta.

¿Pero por qué lo había hecho? Porque ella se lo había ganado a pulso. Volvía a su memoria todo lo que habían hecho; desde los besos, tomarse las manos, la mejilla de su asistente sobre su hombro, su intento de tener un contacto muchísimo más íntimo y la canción que le dedicó.

Todo eso no hacía más que torturarlo. Toda la tranquilidad experimentada, esa intimidad tan placentera, la soledad en que se encontraban que no hizo más que disparar el goce de la compañía mutua contrastaban de forma muy grosera con cómo era su relación en el presente. Su indiferencia le dolía. Mucho.

Ese abrazo entre su asistente y Armin lo lastimaba.

Creyó que lo más conveniente sería hablar con Erwin. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

Se dirigió a la oficina de su cejón amigo con algo de prisa. Abrió la puerta de golpe, temía no encontrarlo. No era así, estaba sentado alistando su portafolios, había llegado a tiempo antes de que se vaya.

– ¿Qué pasa, Levi? Hace mucho que no vienes a hablar conmigo, no puedo negar que estoy sorprendido...

– Tengo que hablarte de algo importante. Es sobre la mocosa.

– No sé por qué no me sorprende...

– Voy en serio, Erwin, no me hagas perder la paciencia –estaba más calmado pero recordar lo sucedido despertaba en él mucha cólera–. Presta atención a lo que voy a contarte y luego dime tus conclusiones.

Erwin solo asintió. Quería estudiar con cuidado las ligeras variaciones en el rostro de Levi mientras hablaba –y sí que eran pocas– para poder confirmar lo que venía sospechando desde hacía ya un tiempo.

Levi se apoyó sobre la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

– Estuve tratando como siempre a la jirafa, pero toda la semana pasada estuvo rara, algo ha cambiado en sus ojos... No sé a qué se deba, pero parece que algo malo le ha pasado. Todo empezó el lunes, ese día estuvo esquiva y en la tarde tuve que ir a ver a los proveedores así que no pude decirle nada. Luego llegué en la noche y la encontré hablando por teléfono con el tal Armin. Vino a recogerla y prefirió irse con él.

– Espera, ¿prefirió irse con él? ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

– Le dije que la acompañaba yo, pero se negó.

– ¿Y eso fue todo?

– Salí a ver si se iban juntos y ella... lo abrazó.

El rubio tomó aire. Había estado observando a Levi y pudo notar con cuánto fastidio decía todo. Ya no le cabía la menor duda.

– Levi, estás enamorado.

– No seas absurdo –increpó–. Lo que me está preocupando es esa cercanía con ese Armin. Ahora mismo podría estar...

– ¿Con ella? ¿Haciendo qué? –se divertía viendo cómo el gesto de Levi iba endureciéndose por sus preguntas– Deja de engañarte a ti mismo. Te has enredado en tu propio juego.

– Quise decir que podría estar contándole sobre lo que hemos estado haciendo, grandísimo imbécil. Deja de sacar conclusiones ridículas.

– Si así fuera de todos modos ya no puedes hacer nada, no puedes despedirla. Tendremos que pagarle más por si las dudas, supongo.

– No pienso despedirla.

– Eso lo sé sin que lo digas. Supongo que a estas alturas ya no puedes vivir sin ella..

– Cierra la boca. No la despido porque sabe demasiado y si la echara podría perjudicarme. No es mala idea eso de pagarle más...

– Lo que te preocupa es el abrazo que se dieron, pude verlo en tu rostro. Como te dije el otro sábado, a mí no me puedes engañar.

– No sé qué hago aquí. Creí que podrías decirme algo de provecho pero solo me has dicho estupideces –se incorporó para abandonar el lugar, tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró– Nos vemos.

– No creas que te digo esto en vano o por molestar –atajó a tiempo al más bajo antes de que salga completamente de su oficina–. Reconoce de una vez que la quieres y deja de mentirle. Te advertí hace mucho que esto iba a salir mal y, como puedes ver, así fue, ahora estás enamorado de ella. Haz caso de lo que te digo, dile la verdad cuanto antes o será muy tarde.

Le estaba dando la espalda, Levi no quería que Erwin lea su rostro tan fácilmente porque lo hacía sentir expuesto y eso no le agradaba para nada. Salió de ahí con prisa, fingiendo ignorar lo que acababan de decirle.

No iba a aceptar que se había enamorado a pesar de sentir un horrible dolor en el corazón al recordar lo cortante que había sido "su mocosa", sus constantes negativas y, especialmente, ese abrazo.

Pensando en el bosque nuevamente, se le ocurrió una cosa. Sin embargo, ese plan tendría que esperar un poco, la junta de accionistas se le venía encima el fin de semana y no tenía tiempo ni cabeza para otros asuntos. Su cabeza solo era ocupada por Serena y la junta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El fin de semana llegó pronto y Levi estaba cada vez más desesperado. Serena no había vuelto a su antigua alegría, ya no le sonreía ni recibía con cariño y huía de todas las formas posibles de él. Cuando su relación iba en su mejor momento se sonrojaba cuando se le acercaba y sus ojos lucían muy vivos, pero ahora estos se veían más bien vacíos y ausentes. A menudo se quedaban hasta altas horas de la noche disfrutando de la compañía del otro con el pretexto de avanzar el trabajo o se iban a algún lugar sencillo a comer algo, incluso abandonaba a sus amigas para irse con él. Sin embargo, ahora hacía todo lo contrario, cuando tenía intenciones de acompañarla o le proponía salir juntos se excusaba argumentando que ya se había puesto de acuerdo con sus amigas.

Pero no solo era eso. Le había molestado bastante que Armin le llamara a su mocosa, se lo había pasado la primera vez porque confiaba en ella –quiso hacerse el desentendido también del abrazo– y creyó que no se volvería a repetir. Estaba muy equivocado.

No solo ocurrió esa vez, sino toda, absolutamente toda, la semana. Eren se esforzaba para que Levi pudiera oír con claridad lo que platicaba con Armin, enfatizando algunas palabras con segundas intenciones.

Tenía la cabeza ocupada en pensar sobre lo mucho que había cambiado su mocosa, ya ni siquiera le preocupaba preparar con cuidado el informe para la junta. Por supuesto, había vuelto a hablar con Erwin sobre ese asunto, le pedía algún consejo para tratar a Serena con el pretexto de asegurarse que maquille el balance, pero al final salía muy mosqueado porque Erwin solo sabía decir que se había enamorado y debía dejar de negarlo.

– Señor, aquí está el balance –Eren le extendía un fólder.

El presidente simplemente le vio de arriba abajo, examinando su expresión. Se había perdido toda su vivacidad, pero de alguna forma guardaba muy en su interior el deseo de que, súbitamente, vuelva a ser la misma, que le sonría y esos ojos verdes vuelvan a verlo con amor.

– Señor, tome el fólder, tengo otras cosas que avanzar.

Se había perdido observándola, por lo que ni siquiera había cogido los papeles.

– Gracias –espabiló al fin y tomó lo que estaban acercándole–. Prepara las demás carpetas para los otros accionistas, la reunión va a empezar en una hora.

– Disculpe el retraso con el informe, ojalá pueda estudiarlo incluso ahora –sus palabras no cargaban ninguna emoción, lo decía como un formalismo–. Con permiso.

Así era. Eren no mostraba el más mínimo interés por ocultar el desgano con que estaba trabajando, ni siquiera había preparado el informe con días de anticipación, simplemente lo había dejado pasar a lo largo de los días hasta que fue inevitable hacerlo. Usualmente le motivaba terminarlo para que su jefe pudiera exponerlo con facilidad pensando siempre en el sueño que querían realizar, pero al descubrir sus mentiras lo creyó innecesario. Ya no tenía motivos para desempeñar con energía sus labores.

Simplemente devolvió sus pasos y fue a encerrarse en su oficina. Eso de fingir indiferencia le estaba doliendo mucho.

* * *

No sé qué estoy haciendo conmigo... He decidido fingir que no me importa o que ya no tengo interés en él, pero a veces no puedo... Aunque me haya mentido tengo tantas ganas de volver a abrazarlo y sentirlo cerca de mí... Ya en varias ocasiones ha intentado acercarse a mí y no sé de dónde he sacado fuerza de voluntad para apartarlo o mentirle para que no concretemos ningún contacto más que el visual.

A veces me pregunto si no le duele que lo trate así. A veces parece triste...

Tonterías, a él solo le preocupa que le entregue ese maldito balance, eso es lo único que le interesa. Precisamente por eso me estoy demorando a propósito, quiero que viva angustiado el resto de tiempo que permanezca aquí, especialmente por la presencia de Armin.

Sí, desde que descubrí la verdad he andado muy pegado a Armin o a mis compañeras no solo para evitarlo, sino también para fastidiarlo. Por supuesto que no busco darle celos, eso es absurdo porque los celos solo los sienten los que están enamorados, lo que yo quiero es que viva angustiado temiendo que vaya a decirle algo en cualquier momento, que verme tan cerca de mi amigo lo haga temer de que voy a perjudicarlo. Si tanto desconfiaba de mí voy a darle motivos reales para que lo haga.

Por ahora solo les he contado a mis amigas sobre el supuesto "romance" que tengo con Armin, pero tarde o temprano esto llegará a oídos de Levi, lo sé porque así también se enteró de mi "amor" por mi amigo. No me preocupa, en cualquier momento que me pregunte por esos cuchicheos le puedo decir que me dio permiso de mentir al respecto, ya le había comentado que debía fingir que tenía novio para que no sospechen que estoy enamorado de él, así que todo está muy bien cuadrado. Todo está yendo como lo esperaba.

Mañana voy a poder ver a mis padres nuevamente, afortunadamente ellos ya no me angustian mucho, Oluo ha demostrado ser un buen hombre y no los ha maltratado. Solo tengo que llevar el dinero y asunto arreglado. Necesito mucho un abrazo de mi mamá, especialmente después de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Dudo que me paguen menos por lo que estoy haciendo... ¿o sí? Solo de pensarlo me estremezco... Si me pagan menos tendría que quedarme un mes más, y eso solo significaría permanecer hasta después de septiembre, o sea que tendría que seguir trabajando aquí después de su boda con la señorita Petra... Definitivamente no quiero, de ser posible quiero largarme de aquí ahora mismo... Soy capaz de pedirle dinero prestado a Farlan para irme de inmediato... No, más deudas ya no.

Qué estará haciendo ahora él... Ya debería estar llegando. Me haría mucho bien charlar con él. De algún modo mis únicas amistades aquí son mis compañeras secretarias, Farlan y Hanji, ellos parecen ser los únicos sinceros de este lugar.

* * *

Eren pudo oír cómo se abría la puerta del despacho de presidencia. Pudo oír también una voz familiar.

Como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, ahí se encontraba Farlan.

– Levi, ¿está ahí Serena?

– ¿Qué quieres con ella?

– Charlar. No he tenido oportunidad de venir en todo el mes después del lanzamiento y por eso quiero verla.

– Está ocupada. Vete.

– ¿Estás molesto? ¿Qué hice?

– Nada, vete. Estamos arreglando lo de la junta.

– No parece, estás tú solo.

Había estado oyendo todo desde su silla, pero harto de cómo trataban a su amigo, Eren decidió salir para hacerlo pasar a la "cueva".

– No estoy ocupada, no hable por mí –su mirada cargaba ira y resentimiento–. Ya le entregué el informe y no creo que tenga que explicárselo –se dirigió al modelo con una gran sonrisa, muy contrastante con su anterior expresión–. Pasa, Farlan, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

Levi solo pudo observar lo que ocurría. Ahora no solo le bastaba con ignorarlo sino que le hacía desplantes. Farlan y Serena se encerraron en la estrecha oficina y, estando ya solo, golpeó la mesa con ambos puños, lleno de furia.

Necesitaba despejar su mente o de lo contrario cedería a sus impulsos y echaría a perder más las cosas. Pensó entonces que no estaría mal andar un poco, pasearse por la empresa.

Salió de su despacho, apoyó su cuerpo contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar e inhaló con fuerza, cuando tenga dinero suficiente para montar su negocio definitivamente podría relajarse por completo. Anduvo por el pasillo un rato, por momentos se detenía a observar a sus empleados que le saludaban con respeto. Entonces se encontró con Sasha. A lo mejor ella podía decirle qué le estaba pasando a su mocosa.

– Sasha, quiero hablar contigo un momento. Acompáñame.

Temiendo que se trate de algo malo, la mujer se puso de pie temblando levemente y sosteniendo en la mano derecha algo parecido a una barrita de marshmellows.

No la llevó a su despacho, no podía tratar de ese asunto teniendo a la causante de sus inquietudes tan cerca, así que se dirigieron al cuarto piso por las escaleras. Ya en este, se acercaron a una especie de salón para fumadores en el que podían estar a solas. Esto solo puso más nerviosa a Sasha que creía que la iban a despedir.

– Eres amiga de Serena, ¿no?

– S-Sí, señor... –ansiosa, masticaba su golosina.

– ¿Has notado que está actuando extraño?

– ¡Ah! –por fin le volvía el alma al cuerpo– ¡Por supuesto que sí, cualquiera en su situación estaría igual!

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Bueno, si yo tuviera pareja también tendría la mente volando...

– ¿Pareja? –sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, hasta tembló un poco.

– Así es, Serena está de novia con su amigo Armin ¿Recuerda que una vez conversamos sobre ella? En esa ocasión le expliqué que ella estaba enamorada de él y temía que no le corresponda por la amistad que los unía, pero la otra semana nos dijo que ahora ya son pareja oficialmente. Me hace muy feliz, ¿sabe? La pobre trabaja mucho y es justo que se dé un tiempo para el amor –tenía que medir su lengua, estaba precisamente frente al que vendría a ser su "explotador"–. E-Es decir, todas estamos muy ocupadas y a veces no nos queda tiempo, pero ella al menos se hace un espacio para estar con él...

Levi ya no oía. Su mente se había paralizado al momento de escuchar eso de "ya son pareja oficialmente". Repentinamente llegaban a él los recuerdos de las últimas semanas, especialmente las constantes y prolongadas conversaciones telefónicas de su asistente con el rubio ese. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

– ¿Señor A-Ackerman? –Sasha temblaba pensando que había dicho algo imprudente, Levi había permanecido mucho rato en silencio y eso la ponía nerviosa– ¿Pasa algo?

– No es nada, supongo que tienes razón y por eso está actuando así. Vuelve a tus labores. Ah, y no comentes esto con nadie, esta conversación nunca tuvo lugar.

No hizo falta que diga algo más, de inmediato la muchacha huyó del lugar.

Levi se quedó un rato más. No tenía el hábito de fumar, este le dejaba a la gente los dientes amarillos y un aliento terrible además de los pulmones asquerosos, lo consideraba sucio y desagradable aunque sí lo había probado. En ese momento deseó pitar uno para calmar la marea de emociones que iban burbujeando en su ser.

"Me está engañando", pensó.

.

.

**Continuará**

.

.

.

**(*) No sé si he logrado darlo a entender, pero Eren siempre deja guardado su diario en la oficina, no se lo lleva a su casa. Al principio sí se lo llevaba, pero desde hace ya varios capítulos este queda siempre en un cajón de su escritorio, así que solo escribe en sus horas de oficina cuando le viene la "inspiración".**

**N.A: MI BEBÉ FARLAN MURIÓ DE FORMA HORRIBLE T-T QUE ALGUIEN ME DEVUELVA MIS FEELS ;-; hasta ahora no lo supero... Algún día haré un FarlanxLevi... No sé, amo demasiado a ese hombre uwu**

**No odien a mi Levi ;-; es que es muy orgulloso y lo dijo por sentirse descubierto T-T**

**A veces me siento mal por lo que he hecho con él, luego recuerdo que advertí que esto sería bien OoC y se me pasa :vvv**

**Quería aprovechar para responder a un review de Valepaz1992 :3 es sobre Mikasa. Había pensado en la posibilidad de volverla hombre, pero sinceramente no me gusta cambiarle el género a los personajes, no sé, no me agrada. Y recuerden chicas que Eren es BISEXUAL, porque hasta Historia le gustó cuando la conoció. Y esto servirá en el futuro, lo verán u.u**

**También, quiero decir que tengo una duda que me carcome el alma xD **

**¿Con quién les gustaría que empareje a mi Farlan? Había pensado en Isabel, pero ya no sé... Una idea loca cruzó mi mente y sería muy crack pero no sé... no me gustaría que esta historia sea "todos los hombres son homos", no. Por eso estoy juntando un poco a Erwin con Hanji ;) Si alguien quiere dar su opinión sobre quién es la pareja ideal para mi bello Farlan (no Eren, obvio xD) déjelo en algún review o PM, voy a tenerlo en cuenta :D A mí se me había ocurrido Armin (con el tiempo podrán ver por qué) pero sería tan crack... pero tan tierno a la vez... Opiniones please! Las recibiré hasta que suba el siguiente capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer :D**


	19. Atrapados

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia.**

.

.

**CAPÍTULO DECIMONOVENO**

**ATRAPADOS**

_Tu verras ce que je ressens avant qu'il ne soit longtemps_

_Avant qu'il ne soit longtemps_

_(Sabrás lo que yo siento antes de que pase mucho tiempo_

_antes de que pase mucho tiempo)_

April March

.

.

Encerrados en la oficina que ocupaba Serena, Farlan y esta iban sentándose para poder conversar con tranquilidad. Eren despejó su escritorio un poco para que no luzca muy desordenado y trató de disimular con su amigo. No lo consiguió.

– Serena, a ti te está pasando algo, basta ver tus ojos para saberlo.

– ¿Q-Qué dices, Farlan? ¡Claro que no! Solo me siento culpable porque recién ahora terminé con el trabajo, esta vez me tomó demasiado tiempo...

– Desde que llegué lucías apagada, ya no está esa Serena tan alegre que parecía un muchacho en la flor de la juventud. Dime la verdad, ¿Levi te ha tratado mal?

– No es eso, Farlan... –jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente y sus ojos se clavaron en el techo para no quebrarse ni desahogarse con él– Prefiero no hablar de eso, pero te prometo que algún día te diré la verdad; es probable que no te guste y quieras dejar de ser mi amigo, pero te la diré de igual manera.

– Sé que tiene que ver con Levi, pero respetaré tu silencio. Debes quererlo mucho.

– Lo que menos necesito que me digas ahora es eso, Farlan –abandonó la vista del techo para dirigirla ahora a su escritorio, definitivamente esa conversación no le estaba ayudando– Estoy bien... Y no digas esas cosas en voz alta, mi jefe salió pero puede volver en cualquier momento. Mejor cuéntame cómo has estado, no has pasado mucho por aquí...

Farlan no le había creído eso de que estaba bien, fácilmente pudo leer la profunda y terrible tristeza en que estaba sumergida su "hermanita", pero decidió esperar. De todos modos ya le había prometido que en algún momento le contaría la verdad.

Fue narrándole los últimos proyectos en los que estaba inmerso y sus experiencias además de los lugares que había visitado, dejando sorprendido a Eren ya que, aunque no estuviera a su alcance, también deseaba conocer el mundo algún día. Le contó también sobre las personas que iba conociendo, asegurando que en su trabajo se encontraba con todo tipo de gente, desde los más vanidosos hasta los más humildes.

La conversación lo mantuvo entretenido por mucho rato, relajando un poco su adolorido corazón, pero este volvió a estrujarse cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió. Levi había vuelto.

– Supongo que ya es hora –dijo Farlan, levantándose de la silla–. Mucha suerte, estoy seguro de que tu informe es excelente como siempre –salió de la habitación agitando una mano.

Levi y Farlan se cruzaron al momento de que este último salga de la oficina y pudo sentir una mirada extraña en el más bajo: parecía algo perdido y furioso. Nunca antes lo había visto así.

Eren sacó de uno de sus cajones un grupo de archivadores que contenían el balance que presentaría y los colocó sobre su mesa para ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la sala de juntas. Estaba a punto de coger todas sus carpetas entre sus brazos hasta que Levi entró en su oficina.

– No se preocupe, ya mismo voy con esto –anticipó cualquier cosa que diga su jefe, no quería conversar con él de nada–. Espéreme allá –golpeó los bordes de sus carpetas para alinearlas y finalmente cargarlas.

– Mocosa, antes de eso quiero hablarte de algo...

– No hay tiempo, los accionistas deben estar esperándonos, démonos prisa.

Se vieron a los ojos por un rato, desafiándose ambos. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

– Entonces será después de la junta –Levi perdió.

– No puedo, van a venir por mí a recogerme y me iré de inmediato. Espere hasta el lunes si es posible.

Ira.

– Durante estos días no sabes decir otra cosa además de "no" –iba acercándosele, confiaba en aún poder ponerla nerviosa. Quedó frente a Eren, separados por el escritorio.

– No sé a qué viene eso –Levi estaba logrando lo que se proponía. Tenía que atajarlo pronto antes de que intente algo–. Vamos, no creo que a los demás les guste esperar –desvió la mirada para dedicársela a los archivos que sostenía, apretándolos contra su pecho. Debía resistir o salir corriendo.

– ¿Estás de novia con Armin?

Al oír eso estuvo a punto de sonreír de satisfacción. Así que eso era, se le estaba acercando para corroborar los rumores que ya se habían encargado de esparcir sus amigas. Todo de acuerdo a como había previsto.

"Yo gano", pensó Eren.

– ¿Por qué me lo pregunta? –volvió a verlo a los ojos con la confianza recuperada tras oír esa pregunta– ¿Quién le ha dicho eso?

– Eso es lo de menos. Explícate.

A Eren se le removió algo en el pecho al descubrir algo parecido a ansiedad en los ojos de su jefe ¿A qué se debía eso? ¿Por qué sus ojos parecían algo preocupados?

– Quizá sea que la memoria le falla, pero usted mismo aprobó que esparza ese rumor. Le dije que hasta Farlan había notado que tengo sentimientos por usted y quedamos en eso.

– Lo había olvidado... –nuevamente esa paz llegaba a su cuerpo. Volvía a respirar con tranquilidad–. Pero –recordó–, eso no explica por qué te estás comportando así.

– No sé de qué me habla, estoy igual que siempre.

– Estoy harto de tus evasivas –rodeó el escritorio, ya no había distancia alguna que los separe–. Estos días ni te has dejado tocar.

– Tenía la cabeza ocupada en la empresa, usted debería hacer lo mismo...

Cualquier intento de resistencia se fue al caño. Eren no pudo más.

Levi lo tomó entre sus brazos con cuidado, rodeando su cuerpo para acercarlo aun más.

Lo primero que pensó el castaño fue liberarse de inmediato, pero si lo hacía se le caerían de las manos las carpetas que estaba cargando.

"No estaría mal estar así un rato... Aunque sea mentira... Me duele y a la vez me hace feliz tenerlo conmigo..."

Necesitaba tanto ese contacto que no pudo evitar dejar caer su rostro sobre el hombro de su jefe. Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba demasiado, deseaba sentir nuevamente el aroma de su cuello colarse por su nariz al estar fundidos en un abrazo. Agradeció ser más alto, así Levi no podía ver que sus ojos estaban aguándose.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado?... Cuéntame...

La forma de decir eso derritió a Eren. Levi parecía sinceramente preocupado y, al ir pronunciando cada palabra, ceñía cada vez más su cuerpo.

Se había permitido un momento de debilidad, pero al descubrirse a punto de creerle nuevamente volvió a la realidad. Ese hombre solo lo estaba utilizando.

– Nada. No tengo nada –parpadeó bastante para contener las lágrimas que se le querían escapar–. Vamos, nos están esperando.

Levi se separó un poco para ver sus ojos, pero Eren había agachado la cabeza y el flequillo los ocultaba. Le tomó la barbilla, forzándolo a descubrirlos, pero no solo quería eso. Ambicionaba darle un beso.

Eren supo lo que seguiría a continuación, así que liberó su mentón y giró el rostro, evitándolo a toda costa. Si se dejaba besar se sentiría completamente derrotado. Su orgullo se lo impedía.

– ¿No quieres?

– Ya le dije que nos están esperando. Suélteme y vayamos de una vez por todas.

– No tardaría demasiado... –su voz sonaba algo suplicante y se negaba a liberarlo, no se iría sin dar pelea– Si te hice algo deberías decírmelo.

– No me ha hecho nada, solo déjeme y no perdamos más tiempo –giró un momento el rostro para encararlo, confiaba en su férrea voluntad, pero esta se esfumó en un segundo al reparar en sus labios–. S-Si sigue así se me van a arrugar las carpetas... –balbuceaba y su mirada seguía encandilada, casi hipnotizada por causa de esa boca que no probaba desde hacía unas semanas.

Aprovechando ese balbuceo, Levi le robó el anhelado beso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para sentir más intensamente aquella caricia. Quizá se debía a cuánto había extrañado fundir sus labios con los de su asistente, pero estos le supieron tan dulces y le resultaron tan suaves que poco a poco se fue entregando más, llevando las manos a su rostro para acariciarlo con ternura. Incluso sus mejillas se le hicieron lejanas, no las había tocado por tanto tiempo...

Eren apresaba entre sus manos las carpetas, ya no le importaba arrugarlas o que se dañen. Llegó un punto en que le resultaron estorbosas, eran un muro que ponía distancia –mínima en verdad– entre sus cuerpos, por lo que los dejó a un lado y, con sus brazos ya libres, envolvió el cuello de Levi. Cuando no le fue suficiente sus manos buscaron desesperadamente hundirse en los cabellos de la nuca de su jefe.

¿Tanto podía causar la ausencia del otro en el contrario? Ese beso era la fehaciente prueba de que así era.

Sus lenguas ya se habían encontrado y se rozaban con descaro, haciéndolos estremecer cuando ocurría. A pesar de lo intenso del beso, no estaba cargado de lujuria. Tanto ímpetu solo era producto de ese prolongado distanciamiento. Se extrañaban.

Por fin, faltos de aire, se separaron. Sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que el aliento que despedían mantenía tibios sus húmedos labios. Eren los tenía un poco hinchados y muy rojos por la fuerza que había empleado su amante. Lo único que provocó en Levi ver eso fue el deseo de volver a devorarlos, lucían tan apetecibles a su juicio. El muchacho sin embargo, a pesar de haberlo disfrutado, no estaba dispuesto a caer nuevamente. Lo empujó con algo de brusquedad para recuperar la razón y de inmediato tomó sus carpetas.

– Basta... –aún turbado, se acomodó los lentes y peinó sus cabellos con los dedos– Vámonos.

Levi no luchó más, ya tenía bastante con por fin haberle dado un beso. Sin embargo, aprovechó un descuido del muchacho para volver a tomarlo entre sus brazos.

– Creo que voy a decirte algo importante dentro de poco –dijo, acercándose a su oído–, solo espérame un poco.

Ahora Eren estaba hecho un lío. No terminaba de entender qué había querido decir su jefe con eso ¿Acaso le iba a contar la verdad y acabaría con su engaño? ¿Le diría más mentiras? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan ambiguo?

Lo soltó y abandonó la oficina, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada que Eren no supo interpretar.

"Si va a decirme algo, hágalo pronto, así ya no me confunde más".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nuevamente, Eren se dirigía junto a Armin a encontrarse con Oluo. El castaño llevaba sus bolsas con menos víveres comparado con las otras ocasiones buscando economizar, así que no le importaba demasiado su peso. Su mente estaba más bien ocupada en el beso que se había dado con Levi el día anterior. Cuánta falta le hacía.

Armin fácilmente pudo ver que algo había cambiado en su amigo, pero si algo le molestaba realmente era que lo esté involucrando en su juego. Ya Eren le había contado que estaba haciendo correr el rumor de que supuestamente ambos eran novios y la idea no le gustaba para nada. Consideraba bastante inmaduro de Eren jugar de esa forma y, aunque se lo reprochaba, no negaba que comprendía en parte su proceder. Luego de haber sido lastimado de forma tan atroz cualquier persona impulsiva como él habría reaccionado de esa forma. No terminaba de entender qué se proponía con sus actos, sacarle celos a alguien que no lo amaba no tenía ningún sentido. Había estado reflexionando mucho sobre lo que estaba planeando, recordó sus conversaciones con detalle y entonces todo le quedó más claro: Si Levi estaba desconfiando de Eren sin motivos ahora el chico quería demostrarle que estaba en lo correcto al dudar de él.

– ¿Por qué quieres que Levi desconfíe de ti? Porque eso es lo que te propones.

– Él dudó de mí desde un principio sin razón. Que desconfíe ahora me da igual, pero al menos voy a quitarle su tranquilidad.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Con el tiempo el rumor se hará más grande al ver que vas a recogerme, ya no cabrá la menor duda de que entre tú y yo hay algo. Él lo sabrá y vivirá con el temor diario de que vayamos a extorsionarlo o decir la verdad. Que tema, que me tema, eso es lo que quiero.

Había dejado olvidado ese beso para recuperar sus ansias de venganza. No volvería a caer, sería fuerte.

– Eren, no sé si lo has pensado, pero es muy peligroso que yo me aparezca por allá ¿Qué tal si un accionista o alguien de gran importancia me ve y descubren quién soy?

– Si te preocupa que me despidan no es problema. No puede echarme porque ya debe estar dudando de mí, si me despide se expone a que lo delate.

– Me sorprende lo calculador que te has vuelto...

Siguieron andando, Armin tenía en la mano un trocito de papel en el que estaba apuntada la dirección de una de las tantas propiedades de Oluo. Esta vez el lugar no era muy diferente del de la ocasión anterior, se podría decir que las personas de ese lugar eran un poco más adineradas que Eren. Ni ricas ni extremadamente pobres.

– Ya llegamos, pero no veo a Oluo... Debe estar dentro de la casa. Acerquémonos, Eren.

Llegaron a la fachada, era una casa celeste, tenía un pequeño balcón decorado con algunas macetas. Tocaron la puerta de madera con algo de fuerza para ser oídos de inmediato. Tardó un poco, pero al fin Oluo apareció, tenía una gran sonrisa.

– Precisamente estaba pensando en ustedes. Este mes hemos tenido gastos varios y ya necesitábamos de su dinero –se hizo a un lado para permitirles el ingreso–. Pasen, los viejos están arriba. No pueden quejarse, tienen cerca el balcón.

Los muchachos ingresaron y descubrieron que el lugar estaba muy limpio, incluso emanaba de este un aroma a vainilla. Sus fosas nasales se expandieron de forma muy notoria, porque hasta Erd y Gunther –que estaban esperándolos cerca de la escalera del fondo– lo notaron.

– ¡A que huele bien! –dijo Gunther– Oluo descubrió que una persona que admira es maniática de la limpieza hace poco más de un mes y decidió imitarlo. Ahora limpia día y noche y se enfada mucho cuando tenemos algún trabajo que se lo impida.

Eren solo sonrió al igual que Armin. Dejando de lado la plática, le encargaron los víveres y se acercaron a ese par de hombres para que los guíen hasta sus padres. Subieron rápido las gradas y nuevamente encontraron cuatro puertas dispuestas a lo largo del pasillo. Se sorprendió bastante al descubrir que la que correspondía a sus padres apenas tenía un par de candados.

– Que no te sorprenda –dijo Erd al ver a Eren–. Tus papás ya son muy mayores y dudo que puedan forzar una puerta. Además, ellos son bastante agradables, nos platican de muchas cosas. Deben ser muy cultos.

Ya no tenía la menor duda. Había tomado la mejor decisión al abandonar Alemania. No se arrepentía para nada.

Ingresaron en la habitación y encontraron a los señores Jeager leyendo cómodamente recostados sobre un sofá-cama. Estaban rodeados de diversas revistas y algunas obras literarias. Al reparar en la presencia de los muchachos abandonaron sus lecturas y se incorporaron para recibirlos con cariño. Carla iba a estrechar a su hijo entre sus brazos, pero notó de inmediato que la llama que mantenía encendidos sus ojos estaba casi completamente apagada. Algo andaba muy mal.

Pensó que, como madre, tenía derecho a saber lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Estaba a punto de preguntárselo, especialmente al recordar que tan solo la visita anterior los había visto más vivos que nunca, como si la felicidad no cupiera en su pecho.

Sin embargo, ¿qué lograría con eso? Si su hijo apenas le hablaba de su trabajo para dar prioridad a las caricias y mimos que le daba, lo más lógico sería que rehuya la pregunta o se muestre incómodo. Podía ser incluso que le moleste que se preocupe tanto por él y afirme que ya no era un niño. No quería arruinar el momento del reencuentro, solo lo consolaría en silencio, sin atormentarlo con preguntas impertinentes. Una vez libres ya tendría tiempo para aclarar todo.

Eren se lanzó a los brazos de Carla precisamente buscando el consuelo que su corazón tanto necesitaba. No quería parecer un mocoso, pero no podía negar que anhelaba encontrarse con su madre para que esta le transmita la paz que le hacía falta. Armin era un buen amigo pero sus abrazos no se comparaban con los de ella. La mujer, por su parte, comprobó que su pequeño necesitaba mucho de su cariño, así que se limitó a apretarlo en su pecho y acomodarle el flequillo con cuidado.

Grisha y Armin iban conversando sobre las noticias que figuraban en las revistas y las novelas que habían leído mientras Eren se entregaba al amor proporcionado por Carla. Estuvieron así por más de una hora hasta que llegó el momento de la despedida.

– Mamá –dijo Eren, aún envuelto en su abrazo–, ya no falta nada para estar juntos. Tengan un poco de paciencia. Quizá un día de estos los sorprendo y vengo a rescatarlos. Esperen al próximo mes nuestra visita, ya estamos a punto de cancelar la deuda.

Ella solo asintió. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento por lo fácil y rápido que habían conseguido el dinero, pero ya había resuelto preguntarle con el tiempo.

Los amigos se despidieron afectuosamente y abandonaron la habitación.

En el primer piso aguardaba Oluo ya que no habían querido entregarle aún el dinero.

– ¿Por qué no me pagaron cuando entraron? ¿No estarán tramando algo?

– Nada de eso, Oluo –dijo Eren–. No podría hacer nada contra un hombre de palabra. Sucede que te tengo una sorpresa.

Ni el mismo Armin estaba enterado, también se sorprendió por ese último comentario.

Eren sacó de su pantalón una pequeña bolsa que parecía bastante llena. Se la entregó a Oluo y este la abrió, descubriendo en esta una gran cantidad de billetes. Procedió a contarlos ante la expectante mirada de Armin, la cual viajaba de las manos del hombre al rostro victorioso de su amigo.

– No lo puedo creer... ¿De dónde has sacado tanto?

– Se podría decir que conseguí un aumento.

– Si el próximo mes me traes lo mismo ya estaría saldada la deuda...

– Así es. Nos vemos hasta entonces, Oluo.

Triunfante y lleno de orgullo, Eren abandonó la casa seguido de su rubio amigo. Este definitivamente esperaba una explicación.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? –Eren iba muy rápido y Armin trataba torpemente de alcanzarlo–¿Cuánto le has dado?

– El equivalente a un mes y medio.

– ¡¿De dónde has sacado el dinero?!

– Es producto del miedo, deduzco.

– No estoy entendiendo nada... Explícate porque...

Armin era muy inteligente. No hizo falta explicar nada.

Eren había esparcido el rumor de un noviazgo entre ellos, despertando el recelo de su jefe. En consecuencia, para mantenerle la boca cerrada, le aumentó el sueldo. Su salario no podía ser más impresionante.

– A lo mejor debimos hacer esto desde el principio.

– Ahora ya no te opones –rió un poco–. Bueno, me da gusto, pero no solo porque Levi tiene miedo de que diga la verdad, también porque así tendremos algunos fondos para nuestro viaje. Eres tan calculador que me das miedo a veces, Armin. Pareces muy buen chico y tienes un rostro muy dulce, pero tus pensamientos son otra cosa...

Sonrientes, continuaron con su camino de retorno.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Levi había creído, ingenuamente, que tras ese beso tenía recuperada a su mocosa, incluso no se enfadó cuando vio que nuevamente se iba a casa acompañada de su amigo Armin. Estaba muy equivocado.

Pasó el fin de semana y estaba más fría e indiferente que nunca, limitándose apenas a saludarlo. El rumbo que estaba tomando su relación comenzaba a alarmarlo seriamente, sobre todo al ver que esta no cambiaba para bien tras un mes.

Así era, pasó un largo mes muchísimo más esquiva y ya no tenía medio alguno para controlarla. Las llamadas del rubio se repetían día a día y el joven presidente podía oír cada una de estas, emponzoñándose su corazón cada vez más. Serena ya era un trabajador más: llegaba, lo saludaba, cumplía con el trabajo de oficina y se iba al cumplir religiosamente con su horario y no había forma de impedírselo.

El hombre ya estaba más que afligido, quería confiar en ella pero su comportamiento le hacía pensar muy mal de todo ese asunto con su amigo. Ella le había asegurado que solo lo hacía para guardar las apariencias y que ninguna de sus amigas tenga la menor duda de su relación, pero no por eso tenía necesidad de permanecer comunicada con él, mucho menos de forma tan cariñosa y cómplice ¿Qué pretendía? Seguramente era consciente de que podía escuchar todo cuanto decían ¿Acaso actuaba adrede? Y de ser así, ¿qué razones tenía?

Ya ni siquiera tenía alguien a quien contarle sus preocupaciones, ya que hablar con Erwin no hacía más que frustrarle al repetirle este que se había enamorado y debía decirle la verdad, esa conversación solo le resultaba redundante. Pero, siendo sincero consigo mismo, sí se había planteado el contarle las verdaderas intenciones por las que habían iniciado su relación, estaba decidido pero necesitaba un tiempo para poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas de modo que no lo desprecie al descubrir que todo fue un engaño.

Había concluido que no quería que se aleje de él, no soportaría perder a la única persona que le había profesado afecto sincero, pero con lo que venía ocurriendo en los últimos tiempos dudaba que siga siendo así. Quería contarle su verdad pero lo rebelde que estaba no hacía más que dificultarle sus intentos de ser honesto como nunca antes había sido con nadie, además de que las dudas iban invadiéndolo. Probablemente actuaba así porque lo había dejado de amar. Tenía miedo.

Sumado a esas preocupaciones, llegaba una incluso peor: su matrimonio con Petra y el inminente retorno de Kenny. El tiempo era precioso y lento cuando lo disfrutaba con Serena, pero desde que se habían distanciado vivía angustiado por sus múltiples responsabilidades y estas cada vez se acercaban más y más. Ya ni siquiera prestaba mucha atención a los proveedores, ganaba una tajada importante e iba formando un capital significativo, pero no estaba muy ocupado en pensar cuánto obtenía. Su mente estaba centrada todo el día en qué hacer para que su mocosa vuelva a ser la de antes.

Septiembre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, apenas restaban un par de días de agosto, y aún no tenía muy claro qué hacer con Petra. Solo le quedaba ese mes para pensarlo, tenía que decidir pronto, especialmente porque Serena no iba a aceptar seguir siendo su amante si se casaba, qué mujer lo haría; eso significaría perderla y, en definitiva, esa posibilidad no estaba contemplada en sus planes. Siempre podía aplazarlo hasta el fin de mes, hasta octubre o noviembre si fuera posible, pero con la presencia de Kenny en sus vidas le sería muy difícil.

¿Por qué le estaba costando cada vez más imaginar su vida sin su mocosa? En otro tiempo casarse con Petra le habría dado muy igual, sería como seguir soltero porque no iba a dejar de engañarla a pesar de haber un compromiso de por medio, pero existiendo Serena ya no podía casarse si eso significaba alejarse de ella.

Tenía sus sospechas, estaba dispuesto a comprobar si lo que estaba pensando era cierto, así que decidió poner en marcha su plan. Se había frenado por sus múltiples responsabilidades y las evasivas de su mocosa, pero ya no lo haría más. Solo debía esperar a que pase la nueva junta del mes para completarlo, entonces tendría todo más claro.

* * *

No sé cómo he soportado todo este maldito mes. Al menos estoy orgulloso de haber resistido, ya no he caído ante los intentos de Levi de acercarse a mí. A fin de cuentas, insiste solo para asegurarse que le dé el informe maquillado.

Ah... pero cuánto me ha costado. Incontables veces estuve al borde del abismo, de caer de nuevo en sus engaños, pero vi que mi plan ha marchado a las mil maravillas, por eso he sabido contenerme. Sasha es muy chismosa en verdad.

Estoy convencido de que fue ella la que le contó sobre mi romance con Armin, ahora el enano se está muriendo de miedo y no quiere que le cuente a nadie, por eso este mes de nuevo me va a pagar una enormidad como la otra vez.

Tenía pensado largarme apenas tenga el dinero, pero voy a esperarme hasta el siguiente mes. No es por masoquismo ni nada, sé que Levi se va a casar este mes de septiembre, pero es inevitable permanecer aquí hasta después de la junta. Necesito el dinero para que nos vayamos a España. Si cuando termine septiembre me pagan lo mismo que la otra vez ya tendré segura nuestra llegada y alojamiento por un tiempo, al menos hasta que consiga un trabajo bueno y podamos sostenernos. Esta vez sí voy a volver a empezar.

Este sábado hay una nueva junta, el tiempo se me ha ido volando de solo pensar que ya podré tener a mis padres conmigo. Aunque me preocupa volver a ver a Oluo, si el domingo le pago seguramente me permitirá llevarme a mis papás, pero aún no lo considero prudente. Es decir, si los rescato ahora me verían ir a trabajar vestido de mujer y lo que quiero evitar a toda costa es eso... Había pensado pedirle que los retenga por un tiempo hasta tener todo preparado, espero que no se niegue. Es casi cómico, le encargaré al secuestrador que cuide a mis padres. Sorpresas que me da la vida, supongo.

Mis últimos meses aquí... Voy a extrañar a algunas personas, empezando por Farlan. Me pregunto si me odiará cuando le diga quién soy en realidad... No sé muy bien cómo planteárselo, quizá deberíamos entrevistarnos a solas y presentarme como hombre... Me he imaginado hasta quitándome la peluca en frente suyo... ¡No! Eso sería demasiado impactante, si lo hago de esa forma definitivamente saldría corriendo...

¿Cómo le voy a decir a mis amigas que soy hombre? ¿Se sorprenderán demasiado? Bueno, a los que han sido amables conmigo pienso decírselo para que dejemos las cosas claras antes de mi despedida. Me gustaría incluso reunirme con ellas para contarles mis razones, para que me entiendan y no me juzguen... Ojalá y me crean. Especialmente Farlan.

También he pensado en decirle algo a Levi, pero aún no estoy seguro. Cuando creí que me amaba quería evitarlo para que no sienta asco de mí, pero ahora poco me importa. Puede pensar lo que quiera de mí. Y no quiero decírselo por ser sincero con él, solo quiero ver su reacción... Me pregunto qué cara pondrá...

No, no quiero humillarme. Simplemente abandonaré este inmundo lugar para no volver nunca jamás. Le contaré mi verdad a quienes se lo merecen. A Levi lo puede partir un rayo, me da igual.

* * *

Dejó su bolígrafo a un lado y guardó su diario para continuar con su trabajo. Más que narrar lo que le ocurría cada día se había dedicado a volcar sus sentimientos en este. Se había vuelto una especie de terapia.

Ya no faltaba nada para la junta pero no le importaba perder el tiempo leyendo cualquier bobería en internet, incluso a veces simplemente se dedicaba a jugar con sus lapiceros hasta que aparecía Levi y solo entonces fingía trabajar con empeño.

¿Qué podía importarle seguir con esa farsa del sueño por cumplir? A juicio de Eren esa no había sido más que una estratagema para ayudarlo a robar a Kenny Ackerman y los demás accionistas, ya ni siquiera le veía el caso de seguir maquillando los informes.

Estaba muy entretenido en limpiarse las uñas amparado por la luz del monitor –ya era de noche– hasta que alcanzó a oír unos gritos provenientes del despacho de presidencia. Al principio quiso ignorarlos, pero la discusión de a pocos captó su atención, además de que era imposible no escuchar con esa mujer profiriendo tremendos alaridos.

– ¡No me has ayudado a organizar nada!

Era Petra. Iracunda como nunca.

Eren dejó su silla y se acercó con cautela a la puerta de su oficina para poder oír mejor.

– Estoy ocupado, vete.

– ¡Soy tu novia y vamos a casarnos el fin de mes!

– ¿El fin de mes? ¿En serio? –Levi parecía algo aliviado, eso significaba que tenía algo más de tiempo.

– ¡Ni siquiera estás enterado de la fecha de nuestra boda! ¡Es el colmo!

– A diferencia tuya, que te la vives ocupada en tus asuntos, yo tengo que presidir esta empresa. Madura, Petra.

– Nos vamos a casar los dos, no solo yo. Quiero que estos días asumas tu responsabilidad y me acompañes a escoger el departamento al que nos vamos a mudar. No te atrevas a negarte, recuerda que ya va a volver mi suegro y no le va a agradar nada que estemos así.

Eren no supo qué sintió exactamente. Por una parte se alegraba de no tener que ver tanto a Levi al estar ocupado con Petra, pero por otra le dolía imaginarlos juntos y casados.

Silencio. Solo se oyó levemente el traqueteo de los tacones de Petra. Seguramente Levi le había hecho alguna mueca de fastidio y ella se estaba marchando frustrada. No oyó que la puerta fuera cerrada a su salida.

Se había quedado concentrado pegado a la puerta, pero de inmediato regresó a su silla al sentir que Levi se movía del otro lado. Alcanzó a sentarse algo agitado y fingió leer algo en el monitor.

– Mocosa.

– Dígame –dijo distraídamente.

– No sé si oíste a Petra, pero...

– No hace falta explicar nada –tenía el rostro apoyado sobre ambas manos y hablaba con apatía–. Haga lo que tenga que hacer, señor. Por cierto, el informe ya casi está listo, espéreme al fin de semana.

– ¿Hasta el fin de semana? –estaba incrédulo.

– Sí, me está costando más de lo que creí.

Levi había entrado a la oficina para aclararle que no pensaba casarse con Petra, iba a excusarse y asegurarle que no tenía intenciones de concretar esa unión; pero eso último le había sacado de sus casillas. Ya no solo tenía que lidiar con los acosos de Petra sino que su asistente también se ponía en mal plan y cada vez se tardaba más y más en entregarle su trabajo. Sin esos informes hechos su sueño se iba a la basura.

– ¡Necesito el informe para hoy, mocosa haragana!

Eren se sorprendió por ese arranque, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Lo había estado tratando bastante bien y se lo atribuyó al temor que le daba que vaya a delatarlo, pero al fin mostraba su verdadero rostro. Levi no podía dejar de ser un hombre brusco en el trato. Ya no tenía ninguna duda, lo único que le importaba era que le ayude a maquillar los balances.

Había actuado movido no solo por la cólera que le había producido la reciente conversación con Petra, a eso se sumaba la enorme frustración que había acumulado por los continuos desplantes de su asistente. Pero, acorde con su naturaleza, no supo expresarse con propiedad y solo afloró la ira, una orden aprovechándose de su rango superior.

Al ver a Serena con los ojos muy abiertos se arrepintió de inmediato.

– Lo termino mañana –se recuperó de su sorpresa y carraspeó un poco–, ya me tengo que ir.

– Te quedas hasta que termines –quería tratarla bien, pero no iba a permitir que se vaya. No luego de verla tan vulnerable.

– Eso, señor, se llama explotación –se puso de pie y apagó la computadora–. Me voy.

– Cuando te contraté estuviste de acuerdo.

Eren iba a replicar, pero el teléfono empezó a sonar. Ambos se miraron un momento hasta que el castaño tomó la bocina para contestar.

– Hannes... Sí, dile que ya bajo... –Levi, gracias a la experiencia ganada en el último mes, supo muy bien de quién se trataba– Gracias.

Definitivamente no iba a permitirle marcharse. Mucho menos con el tal Armin.

Eren tomó su cartera y avanzó, empujando a su paso a su jefe. Este, perdiendo los estribos como nunca antes le había pasado, lo forzó a entrar de nuevo a la oficina y lo empujó hasta que quede pegado al escritorio, Eren jamás esperó ese arrebato.

Aún impactado por el golpe y la violencia que había empleado se incorporó un poco para verlo a los ojos con odio. Si no tuviera que fingir que era mujer se le habría lanzado encima para hacerle probar sus puños.

– ¡¿Qué le pasa?!

– Dije que no te ibas pero insistes en desobedecerme –su rostro se había ensombrecido–. Siéntate y ponte a trabajar.

– ¡No quiero! ¡Respete mis horas de trabajo y déjeme ir!

Nuevamente estaban ahí esos ojos fieros que lo retaban. Que lo incitaban.

Cuánto había extrañado que lo vea con siquiera alguna emoción, todo el tiempo parecía despistada o perdida. Por fin desaparecía esa mirada vacía y emergía ese brío que durante tanto tiempo la caracterizara.

Como movido por un resorte, y viendo que apoyada sobre el escritorio se recuperaba del impacto, su cuerpo se abalanzó sobre esta para volver a poseer esos labios que no probaba por tanto tiempo.

Lo consiguió.

Eren se estremeció al sentir su boca invadida por la lengua de Levi y estuvo a punto de morderlo para que lo suelte, pero su cuerpo entero se entumeció. Lo había tomado por sorpresa y el volver a sentirlo le había dejado a su merced. Con qué facilidad había domado su vehemente personalidad.

Estaba bastante asustado, había creído que bastaba su voluntad para no volver a ceder, pero al parecer nunca sería suficiente. Estaba a punto de herir sus labios con tal de ser liberado, hasta que llegó a él una visión –algo borrosa producto de la emoción que le provocaba volver a estar juntos en esa situación– que provocó que su corazón dé un vuelco. Acababa de ver algo terrible que le hizo empujar a Levi de inmediato, sus brazos luchaban con fuerza para apartar al menudo hombre.

Alguien los había visto a través de la puerta que Petra dejó abierta.

Pudo reconocer a esa persona, alcanzaron a verse directo a los ojos. Esa persona descubrió a Levi forzándolo contra el escritorio y al castaño luchando por soltarse con gran desesperación. Al fin desapareció corriendo.

Eren, muerto de miedo, usó toda la fuerza de su cuerpo y empujó con gran ímpetu a su jefe, haciendo que este se estrelle contra la pared.

– ¡Nos han visto, grandísimo idiota!

Ambos estaban agitados por el beso y Eren tuvo el privilegio de ver variar muy notoriamente la expresión de Levi. Estaba boquiabierto.

– ¡¿Quién nos vio?! –había alzado la voz considerablemente. Precisamente cuando se dejaba llevar por algún impulso, cosa que nunca pasaba, tenía que pasarle lo peor. Continuaba pegado a la pared.

– N-No lo sé... –se incorporó y de a pocos su respiración se normalizó. Mentía– T-Tengo que irme –Solo por educación le avisó lo que iba a hacer, su intención era salir corriendo de ahí cuanto antes.

Levi seguía estupefacto. Debía reponerse pronto y lo sabía.

Tendría que preocuparse, nadie debía saber de su relación con su asistente, no era prudente.

"¿Y si me mintió para que la suelte?", pensó. Siempre cabía esa posibilidad, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta sus constantes evasivas. "Definitivamente se lo ha inventado, de otro modo no habría huido a la carrera de la oficina", concluyó.

Ya en el pasillo, Eren corría desesperado para darle alcance a esa persona. Tenía que aclararle las cosas para que no se haga ideas equivocadas.

¿Qué ideas equivocadas? Si todo lo que pudo ver no era más que reflejo de la realidad: Era amante de su jefe y no había forma de negar algo tan evidente.

Sin embargo, de todas formas quería al menos hablarle y pedir que guarde silencio. Quizá también le contaría cómo se sentía.

Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que logró divisarlo girando para subir por las escaleras. A toda prisa llegó a su lado, casi tropezando, le tomó el brazo y lo forzó a girarse para encararlo.

– Qué sucede, hermanita.

– Farlan, necesito hablar contigo.

.

.

.

**Continuará**

.

.

.

**N.A: Hice un borrador FarlanxArmin y DIOS, me quedo con esa opción :'D **

**Este es un capítulo algo sencillo, porque lo que viene en el siguiente es más importante. ****Creo que el siguiente capítulo va a ser un poquito largo y algo sentimental. Y ni qué decir del subsiguiente xD de una vez advierto... Lo subo el jueves... LO JURO.**


	20. Somewhere only we know

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia. Declaro también que la canción incluida no es de mi autoría.**

**N.A: Dudo mucho que haya alguien que no conozca esta canción, así que está demás decir que la escuchen :D Este es un capítulo MUY largo... Bueno, es importante todo lo que contiene, creo yo.**

.

**CAPÍTULO VIGÉSIMO**

"**SOMEWHERE ONLY WE KNOW"**

.

.

Farlan siempre había tratado muy bien a Eren desde que se conocieron, al muchacho el modelo le había resultado muy divertido y espontáneo, completamente opuesto a Levi. Sin embargo, ahora de sus ojos se había esfumado cualquier chispa, estos más bien parecían entre afligidos y decepcionados.

– Farlan, necesito hablar contigo.

– De acuerdo, pero no creo que la escalera sea un buen lugar. Acompáñame a tomar algo, ¿te parece?

Eren recordó que su amigo Armin seguía esperándolo afuera de la empresa. Si salía con el hombre sería inevitable que se encuentren.

– Aceptaré solo si me prometes una cosa.

– Dime de qué se trata.

– Solo te lo diré cuando estemos en camino. Mi "novio" me está esperando.

– Ah... –se veía más decepcionado de lo que ya estaba– Sí había oído que tenías pareja. En realidad todos lo sabemos.

Bajaron juntos por la escalera. Internamente Eren lo agradeció bastante, no quería que Levi se entere quién los había encontrado in fraganti y verlos andando juntos ya sería muy sospechoso. Principalmente tras lo que planeaba hacer.

Salieron de la empresa y de inmediato su mirada se encontró con la de Armin. Estaba a un lado de la puerta principal, frotándose un poco los brazos y con clara impaciencia en la expresión.

– Hola, Armin. Quiero presentarte a Farlan Church, es accionista de la empresa y modelo de profesión.

– Mucho gusto –Armin parecía receloso, Eren nunca antes le había presentado a alguien de importancia de su trabajo–, mi nombre es Armin Arlert.

– Bueno –se dirigía al hombre–, habíamos quedado de ir a tomar algo, pero lo mejor será que nos acompañes –ahora le hablaba al rubio–. Vamos a casa, Armin.

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

– Lo que oíste, vamos a casa. Farlan, tengo demasiadas cosas que hablar contigo y quiero rogarte que solo me escuches cuando lleguemos allá, no hagas ningún comentario hasta que termine de contarte todo.

Farlan solo asintió y emprendieron la marcha hasta la parada de autobús. Podían ir en el coche de este, pero no querían ser muy confianzudos. El vehículo se detuvo y subieron a este, capturando la atención de los pasajeros a causa del modelo. Más tarde llegaron a su destino, caminaron otro poco y finalmente se encontraron con la fachada de su hogar. El hombre estaba bastante sorprendido por cómo lucía el lugar.

Armin no terminaba de entender la situación, no se explicaba por qué Eren, luego de haber sido tan precavido y haber evitado que alguien de su trabajo, por pequeño que sea su cargo, descubra en dónde estaban viviendo, lleve así nada más a un accionista. Metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, vio con detenimiento el rostro de la visita y pudo leer lo impresionado que estaba por lo humilde de su situación.

– Bueno... siéntate, Farlan –dijo Eren, yendo directamente a la cocina–. A lo mejor te apetece tomar algo...

– Solo agua, por favor.

Eren sirvió un vaso y volvió a la sala con este. Tomó asiento junto a la visita y su amigo.

Silencio.

No sabía por donde empezar, tenía mil cosas que explicar.

– No sé con qué fin has hecho venir a este joven, pero no te quedes así, nos tienes tensos...

– Armin, él me vio con Levi.

– Ahora entiendo... ¿Quieres que los deje solos?

– No, quiero que me ayudes a contarle nuestra verdad.

– ¿Vas a decirle todo?

– Más o menos.

– Farlan –por fin le habló al visitante que estaba más que perdido tras oír ese breve diálogo–, supongo que mi amigo confía mucho en usted y por eso decidió traerlo aquí. Escuche con atención lo que va a decirle y créale, por favor.

– ¿Amigo? –dijo él.

– Farlan, Serena Aufrichtig no existe, es un invento mío y de mi amigo Armin. Acomódate porque la historia es muy larga –tomó aire y comenzó con su relato, estaba muy nervioso y jugaba con sus dedos–. Yo vivía en Alemania junto a mis padres y mi amigo aquí presente, que es huérfano. A nosotros nos engañaron y adquirimos una gran deuda cuando era un adolescente, así que nos vimos obligados a ir cancelándola de a pocos, mensualmente para ser exactos. Yo me dediqué a estudiar Economía becado en una importante universidad de allá junto a mi amigo, me gradué con honores y estaba muy confiado de poder acabar con la deuda cuando me ponga a trabajar, pero un día, poco después de graduarme, unos tipos me atacaron y amenazaron. Lo que querían era que pague de inmediato lo que restaba o de lo contrario me llevarían a acostarme con su jefe, dicen que soy muy guapo y...

– ¿Guapo? –Farlan lo cortó abruptamente, había entendido todo menos eso.

– Déjame terminar, por favor. Como te decía, iban a llevarme con su jefe. Entonces, a mi amigo Armin se le ocurrió que con un dinero ahorrado, que teníamos destinado para el pago del mes y sus ahorros también podíamos venirnos aquí a Francia para que no nos lastimen. Logramos llegar y creí que estaríamos a salvo, tenía pensado cancelar la deuda de todos modos pero una vez tenga todo el dinero reunido. Sin embargo, luego de pasarme el día buscando empleo, unos hombres al servicio de los acreedores de Alemania nos encontraron y me propusieron un trato: si les cancelaba el triple de la deuda en un año no nos lastimarían, pero a cambio se llevaron a mis padres como garantía, por eso ellos no están viviendo conmigo.

– Qué infelices...

– Bueno, al principio también pensé lo mismo, ahora los veo de otra forma... –una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar lo bueno que había sido Oluo con ellos– Bien, el caso es que el jefe de esos tipos se encargó de esparcir el rumor de que Armin y yo somos terribles profesionales, prácticamente dijeron que somos delincuentes, así que no íbamos a conseguir empleo relacionado con nuestras carreras. Entonces a este cabezota de aquí –golpeó levemente a Armin que estaba a su lado, revolviéndole un poco el pelo– se le ocurrió la peor idea de la vida...

– Dime de qué se trata, Serena, nunca me he asustado así...

– Por favor, no grites ni te escandalices, voy a explicarte todo –se quitó los lentes y los dejó a un lado para ver directamente a Farlan–. Armin pensó que tendría que fingir ser otra persona para trabajar, ya que de quien hablaban mal era de mí simplemente debía adoptar otra identidad.

Con todo el suspenso del mundo, se quitó la peluca ante la mirada estupefacta del modelo

– Como te dije, Serena Aufrichtig no existe. Mi nombre es Eren Jeager, tengo veintitrés años y en realidad soy un hombre.

Farlan se quedó con la boca completamente abierta, no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Había acompañado a la que creyó era una "muchacha" pensando que se excusaría o buscaría disculparse por lo que vio en la oficina, pero se encontraba con algo completamente distinto: Tenía frente a sus ojos a un muchacho realmente lindo, con unos ojos bellísimos, rasgos muy finos y una juventud envidiable disfrazado de mujer. Sin embargo, su mente abierta y la gran amistad que los unía le permitió recuperarse del impacto causado por semejante noticia.

– Sé que puede sorprenderte, quizá no entiendas qué tiene esto que ver con lo que pasó en la oficina, pero déjame y te explico. El caso es que comencé a disfrazarme para conseguir algún empleo bien remunerado, y así es como llegué a Le Rouge et le Noir. Me costó conseguir el puesto, pero cuando lo logré estaba muy feliz. Por fin tenía mi propio dinero y así he ido pagándole a los sujetos que tienen a mis padres... Espero que comprendas las razones que me llevaron a engañarlos a todos ustedes...

Eren quería llorar. Se sentía miserable por mentirle a tanta gente.

– Eren, entiendo que hayas tenido que disfrazarte... y yo ya me había dado cuenta de que te enamoraste de Levi...

– Sí... Debo parecerte repulsivo...

– Oye, no pienso juzgarte, ¿sabes? –colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Eren– Tengo una mente muy abierta y me parece muy noble que hayas sacrificado tantas cosas por tus papás, eres un chico muy lindo eh –reparó en que el castaño tenía la mirada gacha–. No quiero que vayas a llorar, tuviste tus motivos... Pero no termino de entender por qué decidiste contarme todo a mí...

– Pensé contarle a todos los que fueron buenos conmigo, pero eso será cuando me vaya... Sea como sea quería que seas el primero en saberlo, fuiste el que mejor se portó conmigo.

– ¿Te vas a ir? –iba acariciándole el hombro.

– El próximo mes, cuando termine septiembre, cobraré mi sueldo y de inmediato rescataré a mis padres para viajar a España.

– ¿Tan rápido has conseguido el dinero?

– Sí, pero eso es algo que aún no puedo contarte. Quiero que sepas mi historia pero debo omitir algunos detalles. Te prometo que luego los sabrás.

– ¿Y qué harás con Levi?

– Precisamente por él es que decidí contarte todo. Estoy harto de guardarme todo este problema... Levi no sabrá que me fui, no debe saber nunca nada sobre mí. Lo que quiero es dejar todo en orden para marcharme el fin de mes, luego de la junta de accionistas le entregaré mi carta de renuncia al señor Springer, cobraré mi sueldo y me iré. No quiero estar por allá para verlo volver de su luna de miel... Por eso quiero que me ayudes... Quiero pedirte que mantengas alejado de mí al señor Ackerman, que lo distraigas de alguna forma para que no tenga que verlo demasiado el tiempo que me queda en la empresa... No tengo intención de destruir la relación que tiene con la señorita Petra, jamás quise separarlos, sé cuál es mi lugar... Voy a aguantar por un mes más... Con lo de este mes ya tendría para salvar a mis papás, pero necesito estar trabajando un mes más para mis fondos...

– Eren, hasta ahora no me has dicho por qué te besó.

– Eso fue porque... –vaciló. No quería emplear una palabra tan desagradable para definir en lo que se había convertido.

– Porque son amantes –luego de un prolongado silencio, Armin intervino al fin–. Se volvió su amante con el tiempo.

Para Farlan muchas cosas cobraban sentido. Eso explicaba por qué Levi tenía un humor de perros cuando se le acercaba a "Serena", por qué lo veía con mala cara e incluso por qué estaba más distante que nunca de Petra.

– ¿Entonces se enamoraron? ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? ¿Tienes miedo de cómo vaya a reaccionar al descubrir que eres hombre?

– ¿Enamorado? ¿Él de mí? –rió con amargura. Farlan observó esa reacción muy atento– No me hagas reír... Espera a que termine el mes para contarte eso a profundidad.

– Eren, me parece que tienes necesidad de dinero para asegurar tu llegada a España y no quieres estar más en la empresa. No sé qué te habrá hecho Levi pero parece que eres muy infeliz... Si irte es lo que realmente deseas voy a ayudarte, no quiero que estés sufriendo un día más teniendo que estar allá. Voy a requerir de tus servicios y vamos a necesitar la ayuda de alguien, pero primero quiero saber si estás dispuesto.

– ¿De qué se trata?

– Hanji ya no tiene demasiado para hacer por la empresa luego del lanzamiento, me ha contado que le ha surgido un trabajo en otro país y le vendría muy bien un asistente que le ayude en su trabajo de relaciones públicas, ¿te interesa? Tiene presupuesto para pagar tus viáticos e incluso darte un adelanto para que salves a tus padres desde ahora y serías muy bien remunerado. Piénsalo, cambiarías de ambiente por un tiempo y volverías renovado. Si te preocupan tus padres podría enviar una parte de tu sueldo para cubrir sus necesidades

Eren no se esperó una proposición tan importante. Había planeado irse para fines de septiembre, pero si aceptaba ya no tenía por qué permanecer por más tiempo en la empresa.

– ¿Cuándo viajaría?

– Yo calculo que en unos pocos días, una semana a lo mucho, por eso te lo propongo desde ahora. Primero hay que coordinarlo bien con ella.

– Acepta, Eren –dijo Armin–. Si te pagan el fin de semana ya podríamos sacar a tus papás de su encierro, ya no tendrías que mentir y dejarías de sufrir por ese tipo. Yo aún tengo mi empleo en el supermercado y con eso podríamos mantenernos además del adelanto...

– Armin... –nuevamente estaba impresionado del desprendimiento de su blondo amigo. No solo lo había apoyado en los más difíciles momentos, no solo lo había salvado con su buen juicio, ahora hasta le permitía alejarse del ambiente tóxico en que había permanecido por tanto tiempo– ¿De verdad crees que es lo mejor?

– Sí. Todo es mejor que seguir amargándote la vida en ese lugar.

– Necesito una respuesta, Eren. No sé si tienes tus papeles al día, de no ser así tendríamos que trabajar en eso cuanto antes... ¿Qué me dices?

Vaciló un momento. Su decisión cambiaría demasiadas cosas, sus planes ya no serían los mismos. Tendría que dejar a Levi antes de lo que pensaba.

– Acepto –sus ojos brillaban producto de la determinación que embargó su cuerpo por completo–. Pero antes de viajar sabrán la verdad. No quiero que Hanji se lleve de viaje a alguien que le miente y a ti también te terminaré de contar todo.

– Esperaré a que me cuentes, entonces.

Se dieron la mano para sellar su pacto. Pasado el momento tenso, Farlan volvía a su clásica alegría y le pidió a Eren que use su ropa diaria.

– ¿Estás seguro? Mi ropa es muy sencilla...

– Quién hubiera imaginado que detrás de esos pelos desgreñados y esos lentes enormes había un chico tan lindo... –por fin volvía su jovialidad– Bien podrías hacerme competencia eh...

Eren solo le sonrió un poco, aún estaba abrumado por el enorme peso de la decisión que acababa de tomar, pero también liberado hasta cierto punto por ya no estar mintiéndole a alguien que fue tan bueno con él. Fue a su cuarto y regresó vistiendo una camiseta sencilla, jeans y zapatillas.

– ¡Incluso así eres guapísimo! ¡Mi hermanito es muy atractivo! –gritó Farlan– ¡Si algún día tengo un hijo ojalá se parezca a ti! O a ti, pequeñito –le dedicó una sonrisa a Armin que parecía algo ajeno a la situación–. Tú también eres lindo... –regresó la vista Eren, quería contemplarlo con cuidado– Ahora entiendo qué te vio Levi... Eres adorable, Eren, de muy buen corazón...

– No mencione a ese tipo, por favor –dijo Armin. Había estado sonriendo por lo agradable que se le hacía Farlan, pero tras oír eso último el gesto se le descompuso–. No está enamorado de Eren ni de Serena.

– Bueno, bueno está bien... Cuando viajes te regalaré un par de trajes para que los uses durante las reuniones que tengas. El dinero no es problema, tómalo como un presente por lo mucho que sufriste en la empresa. Entonces vas a renunciar este sábado... Voy a llamarle ya mismo a Hanji...

– Bien... Voy a decirle la verdad cuando haya salido de la empresa... ¿Crees que debería decírselo cuanto antes o mejor espero?

– Diría que lo hagas de una vez, así será mejor –tenía su móvil en la mano e iba buscando entre sus contactos el nombre de Hanji–. Listo, voy a avisarle que ya le conseguí un asistente –presionó el botón de llamada y se llevó el aparato a la oreja– ¿Hanji? Te tengo buenas noticias... No, estoy en la calle... Quería decirte que ya te conseguí asistente para tu viaje... ¿Que cómo es? Un joven muy responsable y de toda mi confianza... Sí, estoy con él ahora... ¿Cuándo quieres verlo?... Ajá, está bien, el viernes entonces... Bien, nos vemos el viernes, yo también estaré ahí... Cuídate –colgó y devolvió su celular al bolsillo–. Vamos a hablar con ella el viernes en un café, ahí te explicará en qué consistirá tu trabajo y demás detalles.

– Farlan, muchas gracias... –seguía de pie luego de haberse mudado la ropa y tenía la cabeza un poco gacha– Te voy a estar eternamente agradecido. Me estás salvando pero me siento culpable porque sigo sin contarte todo...

– Ya me dijiste que me dirás la verdad completa, puede ser el viernes mientras platicamos con Hanji –se puso de pie y fue a agitarle un poco el pelo–. Ya no te angusties, todo saldrá bien y comenzarás de nuevo –lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo acogió como un verdadero hermano mayor. Cuánto necesitaba Eren de un cariño así–. Por ahora ya debo irme, tengo algunos compromisos mañana... Ya no estés triste, por favor, no pienso nada malo de ti, entiendo que has sufrido mucho y admiro tu fortaleza –se dirigió a Armin que permanecía sentado en el sofá–. Cuídalo mucho, estos días va a necesitarte.

Los chicos pidieron un taxi por teléfono y embarcaron a Farlan en este cuando llegó. Se despidieron con cariño y lo vieron partir.

Al menos una pequeña luz de esperanza brillaba para Eren.

.

.

.

.

.

Motivado por los últimos acontecimientos, Eren preparó dos balances: uno especial que sería maquillado y otro con las cifras reales para dejárselo a Levi antes de partir. Lo amaba demasiado, pero si permanecía más tiempo a su lado iba a perder la cordura.

Era jueves y estaba trabajando en terminar en informe maquillado ya que el real lo tenía listo desde el día anterior. No le importaría quedarse hasta muy noche con tal de dejar todo listo, quería tener el viernes libre para su reunión con Hanji. Estaba muy nervioso por contarle la verdad, pero era inevitable.

Era muy de mañana, había llegado temprano porque no pudo dormir de tantas emociones diversas que lo embargaban. Estaba perdido en sus ensoñaciones, tenía los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en el rostro hasta que la puerta de su oficina fue abierta abruptamente.

– Mocosa, tenemos que salir a hacer un trabajo –Levi había visto cómo variaba su expresión con solo verlo. Lo lastimaba–. Alístate pronto.

– En su agenda no vi nada que tenga que ver con eso.

– ¿Vas a desobedecer a una orden?

"De todos modos ya solo lo veré hasta el fin de semana... No estaría mal pasar unos últimos momentos a solas juntos..."

– Bien –tomó su cartera y apiló sus archivos para mantener algo de orden–. Vamos, en el camino me explica de qué se trata el trabajo.

Levi no dijo nada, le estaba mintiendo. Esa salida no tenía nada que ver con asuntos del trabajo, por fin había puesto en marcha su plan. Necesitaba pasar un tiempo a solas con su asistente para aclarar muchas cosas.

Hitch los vio pasar.

Abandonaron la empresa para acercarse a la cochera. A Eren se le iba cerrando el pecho a medida que los recuerdos iban llegando a su mente. Qué feliz había sido amándolo. Qué poco tiempo le quedaba a su lado.

Subieron al vehículo y de inmediato Levi lo puso en marcha. Eren iba impacientándose porque no decía nada, ni siquiera le había explicado qué se suponía que harían. Un mal presentimiento cruzó su mente al ver que, a medida que avanzaban, abandonaban la zona comercial apara adentrarse en la carretera principal.

– Espere... –giraba el rostro de un lado a otro angustiado. Estaba atrapado– ¿A dónde estamos yendo?

– Guarda silencio.

No podía saberlo con exactitud porque aquella vez se había quedado dormido en el camino, pero creía saber a dónde se dirigían. Lo estaba llevando al bosque que hacía ya mucho habían visitado.

No pudo hacer más que aguardar. El viaje era larguísimo pero no quería dormirse por temor a que Levi intente alguna cosa.

– ¿Ha abandonado la empresa por el capricho de ir al bosque? Qué absurdo.

– Te dije que te calles.

– Como quiera, me da igual. Es su empresa, no la mía.

Eren se sentía frustrado. Ingenuamente pensó que en serio irían a cumplir con algo del trabajo y que sería realmente importante teniendo en cuenta la hora a la que habían salido, pero al descubrir que era un simple capricho de Levi fue enojándose porque quería acabar pronto con su informe, pero especialmente porque tener a solas a su jefe y con tanto tiempo libre le daba miedo. No confiaba en sí mismo cuando se trataba de su primer amor, era consciente de lo fácil que sucumbiría ante una caricia.

Transcurrieron varias horas, el castaño ya estaba cansado de permanecer por tanto tiempo sentado y se iba desesperando cada vez más hasta que por fin divisó el bosque. No fue difícil ubicarlo, la carretera iba llegando a su fin y el ambiente se iba poblando de árboles cada vez más gruesos y viejos.

Levi frenó y Eren pudo reconocer que era el lugar en el que habían pasado aquel domingo mágico. Nunca olvidaría ese día.

– Baja, solo vamos a estar aquí por un rato así que no tengas miedo.

Obedeció y abandonó el coche para acercarse a uno de los tantos árboles que los rodeaban.

– No sé a qué hemos venido, pero es muy irresponsable abandonar la oficina para venir a perder el tiempo aquí.

Levi no le dijo nada, simplemente se acercó y le tomó la mano con firmeza, pero sin llegar a ser rudo. Eren no se esperó tan buena respuesta del hombre que hasta hacía apenas el día anterior le había reclamado por su deficiencia en el trabajo.

El mayor jaló al castaño para que lo siga, este forcejeó un poco pero al ver que Levi no desistía no opuso resistencia y accedió a seguirlo; tampoco podía quedarse ahí parado en medio de la nada. Vio que se iban adentrando cada vez más en el bosque, tornándose este un poco más oscuro a pesar de ser de día a causa de lo frondosas que eran las copas de los árboles. Estaba asustándose un poco.

– ¿A dónde estamos yendo?

Silencio. No hubo respuesta, más bien Levi continuó, ignorándolo por completo.

Eren no se esperó lo que vendría a continuación.

Al principio le pareció un susurro, creyó que su imaginación le estaba jugando sucio o lo que oía no eran más que las hojas agitándose con el viento de los primeros cambios de clima, pero al escuchar con más cuidado descubrió que estaba equivocado.

Levi estaba tarareando algo.

Prestó más oído y descubrió que su mano era apretada cada vez más y sea lo que sea que estuviera canturreando su jefe sonaba un poco más alto.

El domingo que pasaron juntos apenas estaban en la parte baja del bosque, había bastantes árboles pero a medida que avanzaban descubría que este ocultaba muchos lugares mucho más hermosos como el riachuelo al que habían llegado. Por fin se detuvieron, Levi se sentó sobre la hierba y tiró un poco de la mano de su asistente para que lo acompañe. Cuando esta lo hizo le liberó la mano.

– ¿Estaba cantando algo?

– Es una canción que escuché hace tiempo –estaba con las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos tendidos sobre estos–. Me recuerda a este lugar.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque me gustó venir aquí contigo.

Esas palabras le oprimieron el pecho a Eren.

Entonces, por fin cantó con algo de claridad.

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the brunches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_(Atravesé un árbol caído_

_Sentí sus ramas mirándome_

_¿Es este el lugar que solíamos amar?_

_¿Es este el lugar con el que he estado soñando?)_

Más que cantar estaba diciendo las palabras de la canción con algo de ritmo. Eren lo contemplaba de perfil como estaba, viendo con detenimiento cómo se movían sus labios con cada palabra pronunciada. Se recordó a sí mismo cuando también le hizo un detalle parecido.

¿Qué podía pensar de lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué Levi estaba haciendo eso?

_Oh simple thing_

_Where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when_

_You're gonna let me in?_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_Oh, cosa simple_

_¿A dónde has ido?_

_Estoy envejeciendo y necesito algo en qué confiar_

_Así que dime_

_¿Cuándo piensas dejarme entrar?_

_Me estoy cansando y necesito un lugar donde comenzar)._

Para ese momento su jefe ya estaba cantando en toda ley, con algo de fuerza y controlando muy bien su respiración, casi como un profesional. Podía entender lo que decía la letra y no pudo negar lo mucho que le conmovía.

¿Por qué cuando estaba tan decidido y con una nueva esperanza en el porvenir tenía que hacer eso? ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Acaso quería confundirlo más? ¿Era una nueva estrategia para que siga fiel y le ayude con los informes?

¿Por qué todo sonaba tan real? ¿Por qué parecía tan sincero? ¿Por qué sentía que Levi podía identificarse con la letra?

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_(Y si tienes un minuto ¿por qué no vamos_

_a hablar sobre esto a un lugar que solo nosotros conozcamos?_

_Este podría ser el final de todo_

_Así que ¿por qué no vamos_

_a un lugar que solo nosotros conozcamos?)_

Muy alerta, seguía contemplando a su jefe. Este había callado y se quedó así por un rato.

– ¿Por qué se ha puesto a... cantar de esa forma?

– ... –exhaló con fuerza y se llevó una mano a la nuca– Porque así es como me siento por tu culpa.

– ¿Para qué hemos venido? –estaba muy nervioso por lo que acababan de confesarle.

– He tomado una decisión –dijo, aún con la mirada al frente.

– ¿Sí?... –tenía miedo, ya no sabía qué esperar de ese hombre.

– Primero quiero que respondas algo... ¿Aún me amas?

Esa pregunta desarmó por completo a Eren, el corazón le brincó en el pecho de forma tan violenta que casi pierde el aliento.

¿Cómo aceptar que a pesar de todo el daño causado seguía amándolo? ¿Con qué fin le estaba haciendo una pregunta tan directa y dolorosa?

"Ya no vamos a vernos... No estará mal ser sincero, al menos sobre mis sentimientos, supongo".

– Sí –apretó los ojos e hizo puños. Lo quería muchísimo, pero su orgullo se veía vulnerado un poco al decírselo luego de todo lo que le hizo.

Levi pudo sentir que volvía a él la calma. Casi no había podido dormir por la angustia que conllevaba la posible respuesta negativa a su pregunta. Podía respirar.

Sin embargo, aún tenía que averiguar más.

– Entonces por qué has estado así por tanto tiempo.

– Olvídese de eso –si solo le quedaba el fin de semana bien podía sostener engaño, al menos un poco más–, solo estuve un poco atareada y tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

– Tú realmente me crees idiota. Todo el tiempo has estado evadiéndome, incluso llegué a la conclusión de que habías dejado de amarme y ahora estabas interesada en Armin.

Qué bien se sentía ser sincero.

– Yo le expliqué eso, no sé por qué saca el tema ahora... –el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación lo tenía intranquilo y sus dedos inquietos lo delataban. No quería hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

– Si dices que me sigues queriendo a mí tengo algo que decirte –por fin giró el rostro para encararse–. Septiembre llegó y sabes lo que eso implica –vio que quería replicar alguna cosa, pero lo detuvo–. Déjame hablar. No voy a casarme con Petra y este sábado voy a decírselo a Kenny. No tengo todavía suficiente para mi negocio, aún me falta un poco, pero no me importa. No pienso seguir obedeciéndole, no voy a compartir mi vida con esa acosadora, no me importa dejar de ser presidente. Voy a irme contigo.

Ya no tenía miedo, no podía negarlo ni lo dudaba. Se había enamorado de ella.

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

– Lo que oíste. El sábado va a volver Kenny y entonces le diré que estoy harto de esta vida de mierda, harto de acatar todo lo que dice. El sábado será nuestro día.

Su mente estaba hecha un lío.

Ya tenía un compromiso de por medio con Farlan y Hanji, estaba muy feliz de poder abandonar su vida en la oficina; pero entonces tenía que ocurrirle eso.

Si no hubiera descubierto su engaño le habría dicho que sí de inmediato y se hubiera abalanzado sobre él para abrazarlo.

El engaño. Todo tenía que ser otro engaño. Quería contentarlo para que no esté inquieto por su próxima boda con Petra. No había otra explicación posible.

– Bien. Así será entonces.

– ¿No quieres irte conmigo? –pudo ver con cuánta indiferencia había aceptado su propuesta, y eso era algo para preocuparse.

¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerle preguntas dolorosas? A cada segundo su corazón se retorcía un poco más.

Desahogarse resultaba tentador.

– Si de mí dependiera me iría ahora mismo con usted sin dudarlo ni por un segundo. Incluso podría quedarme aquí, ahora, para siempre. No sabe lo inmensamente feliz que me haría permanecer a su lado. Yo lo amo, tanto que a veces hasta tengo miedo... –debía parar o rompería en llanto, uno que resulta de la mezcla de dolor y frustración– Pero espere hasta el sábado, primero hay que dejar todo en orden...

– ¿Ya has hecho el informe? (*)

Ahí estaba.

¿Hacía falta decir algo más para corroborar lo que ya sospechaba?

"Levi sabe muy bien jugar sus cartas... miente tan bien..."

Precavido y queriendo dejar todo en aparente orden, Levi había formulado su pregunta.

– Lo terminaré mañana temprano u hoy en la noche –recordó entonces que tenía su entrevista con Hanji y Farlan al día siguiente. Su puerta hacia la libertad–. Mañana quiero salir un poco más temprano. Tengo unos asuntos que resolver antes del sábado.

Levi creyó que tenía que ver con su próximo viaje.

– Puedes salir a la hora que te plazca.

Se miraron un rato. La luz del sol aún estaba presente pero no alcanzaba a golpear sus rostros por la copa de los árboles que los amparaba con su sombra. Levi quiso besar a su asistente a modo de sellar su promesa, pero vio que nuevamente tenía la vista perdida.

Quiso pensar que estaba abrumada por su confesión.

No hizo falta decir nada, simplemente se pusieron de pie tras un muy prolongado silencio y devolvieron sus pasos hasta el auto para abordarlo. Partieron sin decir una palabra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El viernes le llegó pronto. Luego de su plática con Levi y sus nuevos juramentos –que no creyó– había llegado agotado a su casa, ya no hacía falta decirle a Armin sobre eso. Después de todo, el sábado sería libre para rehacer su vida. Viajaría, conocería un país diferente, otra cultura, volvería con dinero y se llevaría a sus padres a España. Ningún pensamiento más debía ocupar su cabeza.

Se encontraba en su oficina y, teniendo en cuenta que sería su penúltimo día en la "cueva", la recorrió con cuidado. Palpó su archivador, su silla, su escritorio, incluso su monitor. De algún modo iba a extrañarlos.

Pensó entonces que sería oportuno escribir un poco en su diario, así que tomó asiento y un bolígrafo.

* * *

Dentro de un rato voy a salir de aquí para encontrarme con Hanji. Habíamos quedado de encontrarnos en un café con Farlan y ella pero creo que será más oportuno llevarla a mi casa, así Armin me ayuda en caso sea necesario. Además, ahí puedo cambiarme de ropa para demostrarle que lo que digo es verdad.

Ojalá no me desprecie tras descubrir que le ayudé a Levi a robarles...

Tengo que ir con mente positiva. Sé que me creerá y entenderá. Es una gran mujer.

Me pregunto a dónde viajaremos... Ojalá la gente de allá sea amable...

Sehnsucht ist so grausam (La nostalgia es tan cruel)…

Adiós oficina, adiós cuevita... Gracias por los recuerdos.

Adiós, Levi. Espero no volver a verte nunca más.

* * *

Guardó su cuaderno y tomó sus cosas para asistir a su cita.

A su salida Levi estaba sentado en su silla, balanceándose un poco para calmar su ansiedad. Kenny estaba próximo a llegar, probablemente en la noche o a la mañana siguiente.

– Con permiso, señor. El informe se lo entregué temprano, espero lo haya revisado con cuidado. Hasta mañana.

– Hasta mañana, mocosa.

Salió con prisa, no tanto por llegar puntual con Hanji sino para no permanecer más al lado de ese hombre.

Precisamente iba a tomar el ascensor cuando vio a Erwin Smith dirigirse al despacho de presidencia.

Deja vú. Quizá podía oír algo interesante de su conversación.

Su cuerpo se negaba a moverse, quizá porque no quería descubrir más verdades dolorosas. Dudó mucho, incluso incomodaba a los que abordaban o descendían del elevador, uno incluso lo empujó sin querer.

¿Debía oír nuevamente o no?

– Levi, mañana ya estará por aquí Kenny ¿Estás listo?

– Más que nunca.

– ¿Y esa determinación de dónde ha salido?

– Voy a decirle que no me caso con Petra.

El rubio, muy impactado, se acercó al escritorio para confrontar a su amigo.

– ¿Estás seguro de lo que me dices? –dijo, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa.

– Completamente. He tomado una decisión.

– ¿Y cuál sería?

– Voy a dejar la empresa y me iré con la mocosa.

Erwin se llevó una mano a las sienes ¿Dónde había quedado el Levi que siempre controlaba sus impulsos?

– Levi, yo suponía que estabas enamorado de ella desde hace mucho, pero no por eso avalo que cometas esta locura. Deberías pensar que ya casi no falta nada para que consigas tu dinero... ¿No podrías pedirle que te espere un tiempo?

– ¡¿Cómo mierda le voy a pedir que me espere si me quieren hacer casar este mes, imbécil?! –golpeó la mesa con ambos puños, furioso.

– Entonces vas en serio... ¿Le has dicho la verdad y que la amas?

– No... –desvió la mirada, la pregunta era más que incómoda e inoportuna– Tenía pensado decírselo cuando esté conmigo y nos hayamos ido.

– ¿Cómo esperas iniciar una relación verdadera con ella si ni le dices la verdad?

– Se lo voy a decir... pero cuando estemos juntos.

– Qué egoísta. Lo que quieres decir es que vas a esperar a tenerla segura contigo para solo entonces decirle lo que por derecho merece saber. Cobarde.

– ¿Qué propones entonces?

– Quizá necesitas un tiempo más para arreglar todo.. ¿Cuándo es la boda?

– Según Petra el fin de mes.

– Hay que mandarla de viaje.

– Explícate. Si argumentas alguna estupidez voy a golpearte.

Al final decidió que sí, que ya nada podía herirlo más. Se acercó con cautela para que sus compañeras no lo vean husmear en la oficina de su aún jefe. No había ruido, así que solo hacía falta pegar la oreja con fuerza a la puerta. Así lo hizo.

– Podríamos darle vacaciones pagadas. Podemos hacer que vuelva después de septiembre o más, cuando todo esté calmado o no lo sé... Imagina a Petra, hasta me estremezco(**)... Si se va de viaje tendrás tiempo de ordenar las cosas aquí y lo mejor de todo será que completarás el dinero para montar tu negocio, ¿no era tu sueño?

Eren pensó que ya nada podía lastimarlo. Estaba muy equivocado.

Nuevamente sintió ese disparo directo a su corazón.

Recordó que, por un brevísimo instante, su mente había guardado con cariño el momento en que le cantó. Se odiaba a sí mismo por amarlo hasta ese punto de querer creer sus mentiras.

Salió corriendo directo al ascensor. Ahora solo le quedaban en el mundo Farlan, Hanji, Armin, sus amigas y especialmente sus padres.

– Hijo de puta... Mentiroso... Hasta el final me sostuviste la mentira... Hijo de puta...

Un súbito deseo de venganza iba invadiendo su cuerpo.

Abandonó de inmediato las instalaciones de la compañía, tomó un taxi y se dirigió al punto de encuentro.

– ¿Ves que es mejor así? Pero eso sí, tienes que decirle la verdad mañana mismo; si no lo haces creerá que la estás engañando, que ese viaje es un cuento para librarte de ella mientras te casas con Petra... Imagina a una persona tan vehemente e impetuosa como ella furiosa... Si Petra me da algo de miedo no quiero ni pensar en ella.. Lo que importa es que tengas todo bien ordenado para que viajen seguros.

– Odio decirlo, pero tienes razón... –ambas manos cubrieron su frente, era demasiada presión tener que decirle la verdad a Serena, Petra y Kenny– Tengo que contarle todo a riesgo de perderla... Quería irme ya mismo con ella, pero no es prudente aún... Ojalá me entienda.

– Si te ama te perdonará con el tiempo, pero habla con ella cuanto antes... Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

– La dejé salir antes, dijo que tenía asuntos que atender... Quizá se estaba preparando para nuestro viaje... –sus ojos se abrieron en demasía al pensar en ese detalle– Tengo que avisarle del cambio de planes.

– Y de paso la verdad.

– Ni siquiera sé dónde vive...

– ¿Pero esos datos no deberían estar en su currículum o en la base de datos de Connie?

– Cierto. Voy a hablar con Connie antes de que sea tarde y se vaya

Ambos salieron de la oficina en busca del hombre de Recursos Humanos.

.

.

.

.

Aún estaba muy nervioso y triste por la conversación que acababa de escuchar, pero debía reponerse pronto si no quería perder su oportunidad con Hanji. El taxi paró frente a un local pintado de color hueso y con un tejado marrón, el cual estaba decorado con un enorme letrero que decía "Coeur" sobre una tacita inclinada que salpicaba algo semejante a chocolate en forma de corazón.

Ingresó y su vista dio rápido con la mujer de cabellos castaños y su amigo el modelo. Ambos estaban platicando mientras bebían un humeante café negro. Se les acercó y pronto captó la atención de la mujer.

– ¿Serena? ¿Qué haces aquí?

– De eso vamos a hablar ahora –Farlan vio que las palabras se le atoraron a su "hermanito" y de inmediato habló para rescatarlo–. Bien, ¿te sientas?

– Prefiero que me acompañen a-don-de-tú-ya-sa-bes, Farlan –abrió mucho los ojos para poder darse a entender con el modelo. Este captó de inmediato la indirecta y se puso de pie, invitando a Hanji a que lo haga también.

Dejaron un par de billetes y partieron. Hanji estaba más que perdida.

Farlan hizo que suban todos a su auto y, ya conociendo por dónde ir, lo encendió y se dirigió a la casa de sus nuevos amigos. Llegaron al poco rato y Hanji miraba de un lado para otro, no asustada sino curiosa, nunca había estado por esos lares.

– Es aquí, Hanji. Adelante.

Descendieron todos y Eren tocó la puerta para que su amigo le abra. Este se asomó un poco y se percató de la presencia de la extraña, dejándolo esto algo asustado, pero luego reconoció a Farlan y entonces supuso que esa mujer debía ser Hanji.

Ingresaron y pronto la mujer se fue a sentar sin reparar en lo humilde de su hogar, tomando de la mano a Armin para que la acompañe. Este estaba helado ante ese arranque.

– Tú debes ser mi candidato a asistente durante el viaje que planeo hacer, ¿verdad?

– Eh... No, señorita, se equivoca –estaba incómodo porque esta no le soltaba la mano–. Pregúntele a Farlan, él sabrá orientarla.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Levi se dirigía con gran prisa a la oficina de Connie, obviando a Sasha que lo vio muy sorprendida ingresar sin anunciarse.

– Springer, necesito la dirección de mi asistente de inmediato.

– ¿Eh? –el calvo no se esperó encontrarse a su jefe tan afanoso, mucho menos para un asunto que le parecía muy irrelevante– ¿Para qué quiere su dirección?

– No es de tu incumbencia, simplemente dímela.

Asustado por el tono demandante del hombre, de inmediato buscó entre sus archivadores para encontrar lo que le estaba solicitando. Pronto lo halló y lo apuntó en un pequeño pedazo de papel.

– Aquí tiene –dijo, extendiéndoselo.

– Gracias.

Afuera lo esperaba Erwin, ansioso por ver lo que haría Levi a continuación. Admiraba de Serena poder sacar de sus cabales a su siempre cuerdo y consecuente amigo.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer?

– Ir a buscarla a su casa.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

– No hace falta, voy a hablar con ella y le diré la verdad, así que tu presencia sobra.

Trotó para salir a encontrarla pronto, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Erwin. Creía que si tardaba más iba a terminar por hacerse ilusiones y sería peor al momento de decirle la verdad.

Nuevamente Hitch lo vio.

Subió a su auto y leyó con cuidado la dirección, y grande fue su asombro al reconocer en esta un barrio bastante humilde.

– ¿Dónde rayos vives, mocosa?

.

.

.

– Bueno, si no eres tú, ¿quién será mi asistente? –Hanji tenía un enorme signo de interrogación en el rostro.

– Señorita Hanji, hay muchas cosas demasiado importantes que tengo que decir-

No pudo terminar su frase. Alguien había tocado la puerta.

– Descuida, yo abro –dijo Armin, incorporándose del sillón y por fin liberándose de la imponente presencia de la mujer.

El rubio entreabrió la puerta, se asomó un poco y se podría decir que le tembló cada fibra de su ser.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron, sus piernas flaqueaban, tenía los labios entreabiertos y muy trémulos. Su temperatura corporal cayó de golpe.

Frente a él tenía a Levi Ackerman.

Su primer impulso fue cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero, a pesar de su miedo, reaccionó a tiempo y giró el rostro hacia el interior de la casa para llamar a Eren. Este de inmediato comprendió que quería que se acerque, se disculpó con Hanji y fue directo a su amigo.

Ahora ambos temblaban.

A Eren prácticamente se le fue el alma del cuerpo.

– ¿Qué significa esto?

Terror.

Eren muchas veces había fingido interés en Armin para inquietar a su jefe, pero jamás estuvo en sus planes que este los encuentre juntos, en la misma casa y ya de noche.

– ¡Te pregunté qué significa esto, mocosa de mierda!

Desde adentro, Farlan y Hanji alcanzaron a oír los gritos, y temiendo que algo malo suceda estuvieron a punto de asomarse. Armin oportunamente los frenó y con un gesto de su mano les pidió que simplemente se sienten. Luego, le susurró algo al oído a Eren, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Levi. Solo logró enfurecerlo más.

Eren entendió y, acatando lo que le acababa de decir su amigo, salió de la casa para enfrentar a su jefe. Armin también lo siguió luego de rogarles a sus visitas que no se acerquen, argumentando que era un vecino problemático. No le creyeron, conocían muy bien la voz que profería esos gritos.

– Te hice una pregunta, ¿no vas a contestar? –altanero hablaba, estaba profundamente herido por lo que acababa de encontrar. Había llegado con la idea de ser completamente sincero por primera vez en su vida con alguien y lo que encontraba era ese espectáculo: la persona que amaba acompañada de otro tipo en la noche, en la misma casa. Eren no encontraba las palabras, su garganta se había cerrado y solo atinaba a balbucear.– ¡Contesta!

– ¡No le grite! –le increpó Armin, harto de cómo trataba a su amigo. En su mente se cuestionaba cómo pudo enamorarse de alguien así.

– ¡No hablo contigo, rubio idiota! ¡No te metas!–había perdido los estribos.

– ¡NO LO INSULTE! –por fin recuperaba la voz y, vehemente como siempre, lo primero que hizo fue devolverle el ataque a su jefe. Sus ojos destilaban furia– ¡¿A qué vino?!

– A buscarte. Como un imbécil vine a buscarte porque quería hablar de algo contigo –llevó una de sus manos a su frente para golpearla a modo de reprenderse a sí mismo–. Pero, por lo que veo, estás bien acompañada.

– ¿Qué está insinuando? –Armin no podía creer su forma de tratar a Eren. Usualmente era muy tranquilo y era enemigo de la violencia por su propia complexión física, pero no por eso iba a quedarse cruzado de brazos mientras ofendían a la única familia que le quedaba – ¡Dígalo de frente, cobarde!

– Ya te advertí que el problema no es contigo, si no quieres problemas será mejor que te vayas a esconder –su rostro se había ensombrecido. Se acercó a Serena para tomarla de la muñeca aprovechando lo pasmada que estaba por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Jaló de su brazo con fuerza, casi arrastrándola– Vámonos, te vienes conmigo.

Ante la brusquedad con que estaban tomándolo, Eren volvió a reaccionar. Definitivamente no iba a irse con su jefe, no luego de la conversación que alcanzó a oír hacía apenas un momento. Con repulsión agitó su brazo para liberarse, pero Levi había adquirido una fuerza misteriosa, impidiéndole soltarse. Estaba lastimándolo.

– ¡Oiga, suéltelo! –Armin vio que Levi tenía intenciones de meter a Eren a su auto, así que corrió para alcanzarlo y lo tomó por un hombro para enfrentarlo. Podía ser débil, pero no era un cobarde tampoco– ¡Basta, déjelo ir!(***)

Levi liberó a Eren y lo empujó a un lado, haciéndolo trastabillar, pero este se equilibró a tiempo y evitó caer. Armin estaba encarando al presidente, incluso había alzado un poco los puños. Eren no salía de su asombro, quería moverse, reaccionar, pero no podía, parecía que sus pies estaban clavados al suelo.

– ¿Quieres pelear conmigo? ¿Te crees valiente?

"¡Mierda, muévete, Eren! ¡MUÉVETE, MALDITA SEA! ¡Mi cuerpo no reacciona, maldición!"

– ¡No me creo valiente, pero está claro que es usted un cobarde queriéndose llevar a alguien por la fuerza aprovechándose de su confusión! –ya estaba declarada la guerra, sus puños se elevaban con petulancia frente a Levi y este, tomándolo como una invitación para desahogarse, también se preparó.

Bastó un puñetazo de Levi para derribar a Armin. Cayó pesadamente al suelo, desangrándose. Lo había dado con tal precisión que por poco le parte la nariz, pero solo le abrió el pómulo. Sin embargo, solo se había medido porque no quería acabar con él tan pronto, al menos quería darle un par de golpes más.

– Creo que el dolor es la mejor disciplina. A ver si así aprendes a respetar, rubio imbécil, delincuente inmundo...

Armin se llevó ambas manos al rostro por el dolor. Levi iba a darle un par de patadas, pero se frenó en seco al sentir que alguien giraba su cuerpo con una fuerza casi sobrehumana.

No alcanzó a ver con claridad, todo ocurrió muy rápido. De pronto estaba en el suelo y un terrible dolor iba esparciéndose por toda su quijada. De la comisura de sus labios brotaba copiosa sangre.

Giró el rostro y entonces entendió lo que había ocurrido. Eren estaba parado con el brazo extendido y sus nudillos estaban oscuros, casi amoratados, producto del impacto de estos contra el rostro de su jefe.

– ¡¿Qué está pasando?! –harto de esperar, Farlan salió de la casa y se encontró con tremendo espectáculo: Levi y Armin tirados en el suelo, sangrando, y Eren consumido en ira– ¡Armin! –de inmediato se acercó a socorrer a su nuevo amigo, haciéndolo incorporarse y agitándolo un poco para que reaccione. No estaba desmayado pero el dolor había calado muy hondo en él, por lo que no se podía mover. Luego reparó en Levi, pero este ya se estaba poniendo de pie– ¡¿Qué diablos han hecho?!

– Tú también estás aquí, Farlan... –decía Levi– Ahora todo tiene más sentido... Te gustan mucho los hombres, ¿no? Mocosa...

No alcanzó a concluir la palabra. Eren, con un rápido movimiento y una agilidad impresionante –adquirida de tantos años enfrentándose a bravucones– le lanzó una patada en las costillas, forzándolo a arrodillarse.

– ¡LADRÓN JUZGA POR SU CONDICIÓN! –Levi recuperaba el aliento y giraba el rostro para ver a "su mocosa". Estaba fuera de sí, gritaba a todo pulmón y estaba a punto de lanzársele encima para golpearlo más, pero oportunamente Farlan lo detuvo por la cintura– ¡Seguramente usted va por el mundo acostándose con todo lo que tenga falda, pero no por eso todos somos así! Si no es capaz de creer en la amistad no es asunto mío... –no quería, pero era tan emotivo que las lágrimas pronto llegaron a sus ojos mientras el modelo lo sujetaba como podía. Eren se estaba retorciendo y lanzaba manotazos al vacío– ¡Atrévase, dígalo para que todos escuchen!... ¡Dígalo a ver si puede, complete esa palabra!... A mí poco me importa lo que piense de mí... –su "hermano" lo arrastró un poco para alejarlo de Levi. Se había calmado algo, pero entonces quiso decir algo más– Y solo para que se entere, estos dos hombres son como mis hermanos. Aunque, si su imaginación así lo prefiere, en su mente recree lo que quiera.

Levi solo pudo contemplar cómo se alejaba. Cómo la perdía.

Farlan liberó a Eren y este se sacudió con violencia en respuesta a la fuerza que habían empleado en sujetarlo, estirándose la ropa de inmediato con cólera; el modelo apoyó a Armin sobre su hombro y antes de llevarlo a la casa le lanzó una severa mirada de reproche a Levi.

Solo cuando se fueron y se descubrió completamente solo, el joven presidente se dio cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de hacer.

Subió a su auto, muy adolorido por los golpes de la que aún consideraba "su mocosa", y lo encendió.

"La cagué... Y hasta el fondo..."

– ¡Puta madre! –dijo, estrellando sus puños contra el volante– He perdido la cordura...

Ya todos adentro, descubrieron que Hanji los estaba observando desde la ventana.

– Será mejor que me expliquen qué ha sido ese arranque de Levi ya mismo, bastante he tenido conteniéndome para no salir e intervenir.

– Hanji, es una larga historia, siéntate y Eren va a explicarte –decía Farlan, llevando a Armin al sofá para que se recueste un poco en este. Luego fue a la cocina para buscar algún pañuelo y agua para limpiarle la herida..

Eren, aún temblando por lo que había hecho Levi, se armó de valor e inició su relato.

.

.

.

– Entonces, me estás diciendo que a tus padres los engañaron y tienes que cancelar su deuda para que te los devuelvan... Pero, ¿por qué Farlan te dijo Eren?

– Señorita Hanji, Serena Aufrichtig fue un invento mío y de Armin para que pueda conseguir trabajo. Si me espera un momento entenderá..

Corrió a su habitación y a los diez minutos regresó vistiendo su ropa casual.

– ¿Qué es esto? ¿Y Serena?

– Yo soy Serena, señorita. Tuve que disfrazarme de mujer para conseguir empleo por culpa de las mentiras que dijeron sobre nosotros los acreedores.

Hanji estaba anonadada. Muy difícilmente algo la sorprendía porque a lo largo de su vida había visto demasiadas cosas, pero Eren definitivamente se llevaba el premio.

– Tú... eres... ¿Serena?

– Así es... Puede que le dé asco o algo parecido pero déjeme decirle que todo fue...

Hanji se lanzó a abrazarlo, dejando al muchacho atónito.

– ¡Pero si eres la cosa más mona que he visto en mi vida!

– ¡Ahora resulta que todos se lo toman a bien! ¡Y yo que estaba muriéndome de miedo por cómo debería decírselo! –golpeó sus muslos con ambos brazos, indignado y resentido, e hizo aparición en su rostro un leve puchero.

– Oye, ya deberías conocerme. Además, si lo hiciste por tus padres definitivamente tuviste un propósito muy digno, eso solo te hace ver mucho más mono de lo que ya eres –lo soltó un poco luego de apretarle hasta el cuello. Le hizo dar un par de vueltas para ver su cuerpo completamente–. Pero, eso no explica la escena que hizo Levi...

Eren tragó duro. Venía la parte más importante. Tenía que decirles la verdad, a ambos.

– Farlan, Hanji, espero que, como han hecho hasta ahora, puedan entender mi proceder –tomó aire y prosiguió–. Yo... me enamoré del señor Ackerman.

– En realidad ya lo había notado, incluso una vez se lo había comentado a Farlan –rió un poco al ver el rostro indignado del chico–. Descuida, nunca dije nada.

– Bueno, el caso es que esa es la parte normal de la cosa... – cuánto le costaba continuar, se sentía un verdadero criminal– Espero sepan perdonarme, pero he perjudicado su capital. Yo en verdad quería al señor Ackerman, no me importaba hacerlo en silencio, pero un día llegó y me invitó a cenar junto al señor Smith para celebrar mi ascenso a asistente de presidencia... Y ese mismo día me dijo que se había enamorado de mí –dejó caer un poco su cabeza, abatido–. Al principio le creí, incluso teníamos algunas citas y nos íbamos toda una tarde a algún lugar que le sugiriera... Yo no podía ser más feliz, era como un sueño... Y entonces desperté. Durante la fiesta de lanzamiento que se hizo dentro de la empresa alcancé a oír una conversación entre Erwin y Levi, y descubrí que en realidad me estaba utilizando para que le maquille los informes...

– Espera... –lo frenó Farlan– ¿Por qué Levi querría maquillar los informes? ¿Qué ganaba con eso?

–Cuando se me confesó me dijo que quería cumplir su "sueño" de poner un negocio de té –se paró un momento, Hanji había estallado en risa– ¡Señorita, esto es serio!

– Es que... no puedo... Imagino a ese enano... atendiendo gente con esa cara horrible que tiene... No resisto... –cada pausa era una risa y se había inclinado un poco, parada como estaba, para llevarse una mano al estómago. Vio que Eren iba a sentarse al lado de Farlan pero lo detuvo– Espera, quédate parado, así puedo verte mejor. Qué lindo eres... Aunque ahora entiendo por qué te vi tan desencajado ese día de la fiesta.

– Como les decía, me dijo que quería hacer eso. Entonces, cuando oí la conversación entre ese par, me enteré de sus verdaderas intenciones... Me enamoró para mantenerme fiel a él y que no lo traicione ni lo delate, sobre todo por Armin. Además, claro, de darme un sueldo increíble. Así es como he logrado pagar la deuda.

– ¿Y Armin cómo pinta aquí? –dijo Hanji.

– Levi se enteró por una amiga que supuestamente estaba enamorado de este amigo mío, y averiguó sobre él, descubriendo los rumores sobre Eren y Armin, ¿comprende? Tenía miedo de que, siendo Armin un "delincuente", busque sacarle algún provecho a través de mí... Ya luego por inmadurez mía se me ocurrió molestar a mi jefe haciendo creer que de verdad estaba de novio con Armin...

– Qué horrible, Eren. Ahora entiendo por qué querías salir de ahí cuanto antes...

– Así es, Farlan...

– Eren... ¿Te das cuenta de que Levi se ha enamorado de un hombre creyendo que eres una mujer?

– No diga eso, señorita –Armin se recuperaba del golpe con un poco de hielo y por fin intervenía en la conversación–. Ese hombre no ama a nadie y solo sabe utilizar a la gente a su antojo.

– Su comportamiento de hoy dice todo lo contrario, nunca lo había visto así... Eren, yo creo que...

– Basta, señorita Hanji. No me hable más de él... Bueno, mañana voy a cobrar mi sueldo y con eso podré liberar a mis padres, esto ya se lo había contado a Farlan, y tenía planeado viajar a España... Pero luego me llegó esa propuesta de convertirme en su asistente...

– Oye, yo encantada de llevarte conmigo –colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro–. Me alegra contratar a alguien que ya conozco no solo como persona sino también como profesional. Sé perfectamente que quien llevaba las riendas de la empresa eras tú, así que descuida. Claro, mi trabajo es muy diferente del que has estado desempeñando, así que espero puedas adaptarte pronto.

– ¡Se lo aseguro! Quiero cambiar de ambiente, despejarme un poco... Armin ha sido tan bueno conmigo que incluso va a cubrir los gastos de mis padres en mi ausencia con su sueldo del supermercado en que trabaja. La verdad quiero olvidarme de esa empresa, por eso cuando vuelva nos iremos a España.

– ¿No le dirás la verdad a la junta? –Hanji se dirigió al sofá para sentarse junto a Farlan.

– No lo sé, hoy voy a pensarlo... Espero puedan perdonarme...

– Eren, estabas enamorado, y cuando uno se enamora hace muchas idioteces –le consolaba Farlan–. Más me duele imaginar cómo sufriste todo este tiempo...

– Ya no quiero pensar en eso, se vienen nuevos tiempos para nosotros... Por cierto, señorita Hanji, aún no me ha dicho a dónde viajaremos –luego de "modelar" su ropa para la mujer fue a sentarse en el sofá a su lado– ¿Es muy lejos?

– Bastante. No iremos a ningún país de Europa ¿Sabes inglés, no?

– Sí, ¿iremos a Estados Unidos?

– No, lo pregunto porque de alguna forma es el idioma universal. Iremos a Japón. (****)

Nuestro protagonista estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Había estado muy triste por contarle toda la verdad a Hanji pero esa noticia simplemente lo había maravillado. Se puso de pie y empezó a dar brincos de alegría.

– ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡¿ES EN SERIO?!

– ¡Sí! Yo también estoy emocionadísima, es un país lleno de mitología y...

– ¡VOY A COMPRARME TODOS LOS MANGAS QUE PUEDA Y EL MERCHANDISING TAMBIÉN! –de sus ojos casi brotaban las lágrimas, elevó ambos puños al techo y lanzó un chillido. Parecía que acababa de ganar la copa del mundo. Hasta Farlan estaba sorprendido por sus arranques.

– E-Eren... Creí que estabas triste... Como sea, prepara de una vez todos tus papeles para viajar sin problemas. Va a ser lindo llegar allá acompañada de un joven tan guapo...

– ¡Seguro, tendré todo listo para la próxima semana! Mi pasaporte está en regla... –entornó los ojos forzándose a recordar– ¡Sí! Solo falta que me dé el pasaje y partiremos.

– Primero soluciona todo por la empresa, aún te queda esta junta, luego serás libre para irte conmigo.

– Seguro... Solo me quedaré hasta mañana...

– Eren, quizá no te guste lo que voy a decirte y quizá tu amigo quiera matarme; pero lo voy a hacer igual, es algo que considero importante. Levi ha cambiado bastante en los últimos meses, he podido notarlo. Si lo que te preocupa es que te odie por ser hombre entiendo tus temores, pero no puedes ocultarle la verdad, deberás contarle tarde o temprano. Si lo amas dile la verdad. Siento que él tiene sentimientos por ti.

– Si los tiene o no me es indiferente, Hanji. Cuando me vaya con usted lo dejaré atrás completamente. Luego iremos a España y enterraré mi pasado.

Hanji no supo si estaba haciendo bien o mal, pero ver al muchacho tan feliz la hizo convencerse de que hacía lo correcto. Al menos contribuía a salvar a Eren.

Charlaron un rato más de lo que podrían hacer cuando lleguen, en qué consistiría su trabajo y, al ver que ya era muy tarde, acompañaron a Hanji hasta que subió al auto de Farlan.

"A lo mejor este es el sueño del que me habló Annie, por eso dijo que se estaba cumpliendo", pensó tras recordar los vaticinios de su amiga de la oficina.

Ya recuperado, Armin se acercó al castaño para saber lo que estaba pensando sentado sobre el sofá.

– ¿En qué piensas tanto, Eren? Deberías estar feliz de viajar dentro de muy poco...

– Mira cómo te dejó esa bestia... –acercó su mano con delicadeza para palpar ligeramente el moretón del rubio– Pero esto no se va a quedar así... –su otra mano hizo un puño con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

– Oye, ¿a qué te refieres? ¡Ay! –le había tocado el punto exacto en que se le había abierto la herida– Si tu también le pegaste, y muy duro la verdad... –vio algo negativo en los ojos de Eren, preocupándole. El muchacho tenía muy nobles sentimientos, pero nunca antes le habían hecho tanto daño, así que no podía saber a ciencia cierta si había cambiado algo en su carácter– ¿Q-Qué es eso de que no se va a quedar así?

– Mañana, Armin. Mañana nos vamos todos al infierno.

.

.

.

.

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Petra yacía tendida sobre su mullido sofá mientras bebía un poco de vino. Veía la televisión y, no encontrando nada interesante para ver, decidió que ya era hora de irse a dormir. Se puso de pie y apagó el aparato, cuando de pronto el teléfono de su sala empezó a sonar.

Se acercó hasta este para responder y de inmediato reconoció de quién se trataba.

– Señorita Petra, tengo algo importantísimo que decirle.

– ¿De qué se trata, Hitch?

– Creo saber quién es la amante de su novio.

– ¡¿Cómo lo descubriste?!

– Mañana se lo cuento, no es algo que pueda decir por teléfono. Ya tenía mis sospechas, pero estas se concretaron con todo lo que he visto esta semana.

– Bien, mañana hablaremos a primera hora entonces.

Colgó y de inmediato fue a su habitación para arrojarse sobre su cama, muy feliz por lo que le esperaba al día siguiente. Con los brazos extendidos y clavando la vista en el techo, una sonrisa retorcida se formó en su rostro.

– Por fin te atrapé, maldita.

.

.

.

**Continuará**

.

.

.

**(*) Levi le pide el informe porque quiere que se vayan juntos dejando todo en aparente orden, pero en el contexto de engaño que vive Eren ve en esto segundas intenciones.**

**(**) Erwin se refiere a cuando Petra se entere de que Levi va a dejarla por otra.**

**(***) Nótese que Armin no está acostumbrado a referirse a Eren como "Serena", lo sigue tratando de "él".**

**(****) Japón está en Asia... Ya saben qué significa... ****7w7**

**N.A: Capítulo súper largo y un poco extraño u.u Aunque el siguiente también será muy largo, lo advierto de una vez XD casi tanto como este.**

**Les juro que encuentro tan de Levi esa canción :'D especialmente para mi fic. Y Levi no es malo, no sabe expresarse, nada más :( no lo odien por favor...**

**Y en un mundo ideal creado por mí, es Eren el que le pega a Levi *karma por lo del juicio* La verdad disfruté bastante escribiendo esa escena n_n la había imaginado desde el momento que se me ocurrió crear el fic xD**

**Críticas o lo que quieran siempre son bienvenidas.**

**Próximo capítulo el miércoles a lo mucho, aún no escribo nada y no me quiero quedar sin material ;-;**

**Nos leemos :D**


	21. Un mundo raro

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia. Declaro también que la canción incluida no es de mi autoría.**

**N.A: Lo subí antes porque... porque es importante, y quería que lo lean de una vez :'D además, hoy mi fic cumple dos meses n_n Ya casi llegamos a los noventa reviews, en cierta forma me siento orgullosa porque tiene una cantidad considerable a pesar de no tener lemmon (aún).**

**Más notas al final.**

.

**CAPÍTULO VIGÉSIMO PRIMERO**_._

**"UN MUNDO RARO"**

.

"_La chance abandonne celui qui ne sait que laisser les coeurs blessés_

_Tu n'auras personne pour te consoler tu ne l'auras pas vol'e"_

_(La suerte abandona a aquel que solo sabe romper corazones_

_No tendrás a nadie que te consuele, tú te lo has buscado)_

April March.(*)

* * *

"– ¿De qué murió?

– Se ahogó con todas las cosas que nunca dijo".

* * *

Ansiosa. Ninguna otra palabra podría definir cómo se sentía Petra en esos momentos. Daba vueltas alrededor de su oficina con una copa de cognac en la mano a la espera de la llegada de su secretaria, Hitch. La noche anterior esta le había dicho por teléfono que por fin había descubierto quién era la amante de su novio y, teniendo su nombre, al fin podría actuar. Por su mente cruzaban mil y un formas de vengarse de la mujer que se atrevió a entrometerse n su relación. Porque, a su juicio, era ella la causante de todo y Levi solo había cedido a lo que esta le proponía.

Por fin, sobresaltándola un poco al oír cómo se abría la puerta, apareció Hitch.

– Al fin llegas, maldita sea. Dime, qué me tienes.

– Preferiría que se siente, la noticia es demasiado impactante...

La mujer, algo fastidiada porque su secretaria no le decía lo que quería oír, aceptó su sugerencia. Cruzó sus piernas y agitó su pie en señal de impaciencia. Hitch se quedó de pie frente a ella.

– Señorita Petra, ¿recuerda que aquel día que vi a su novio en el cine le dije que la acompañante del señor Levi tenía el cabello castaño, hasta los hombros, y era más alta que él y usted?

– Sí, lo recuerdo.

– A veces nuestros enemigos están más cerca de lo que pensamos.

– Sé clara –abandonó la copa sobre su mesa y su mano viajó de su sien a su muslo, dándole un pequeño palmazo–, estoy perdiendo la paciencia...

– Dentro de esta empresa, ¿quién tiene esas características?

Petra estuvo a punto de decir un nombre, pero se calló de inmediato, quedando con la boca abierta. A su mente llegó la imagen de una persona, y tanto horror le causó que se tapó la boca con una mano.

– No estarás hablando en serio...

– Sé que es increíble, ni yo misma me lo creí cuando comencé a sospechar... Pero en realidad todo cuadra. Desde hace ya un tiempo me di cuenta de que salen juntos a menudo, siempre daban la excusa de que se trataban de asuntos de trabajo, pero estos días... La otra vez lo vi correr casi detrás de ella y ese día del cine, si atamos cabos... Definitivamente es ella, su asistente.

Petra estaba furiosa. De inmediato recordó ese día que los descubrió agitados cuando abrió de golpe la puerta de la oficina. También recordó todas las veces que la defendió, cómo aceptaba todo lo que le sugería...

– Yo acabo con esa perra... La acabo... –se puso de pie en un brinco y tomó la copa que tenía a su alcance para arrojarla al suelo, quebrándola en mil pedazos– Cambiarme a mí, por ella... Y yo de idiota le pedí que me diga con quién me estaba engañando...

– Señorita, cálmese... No sirve de nada ir a encararla ahora, piense en un mejor golpe.

– ¿Qué sugieres? –sus ojos chispeaban furia y, dispuesta a oír a su secretaria, se serenó un poco.

– La verdad a mí siempre se me hizo muy sospechoso que, para su edad, no tenga ninguna experiencia laboral, sobre todo me preocupa que es extranjera –su cabeza estaba trabajando y acompañaba esta con su cuerpo al viajar de un lado al otro de la habitación– ¿No se le pasó por la mente que nos está engañando?

– ¿Engañando cómo?

– Se me ocurre que si pudiera revisar su currículum podríamos averiguar más cosas sobre ella... Dicen que es de una gran universidad alemana, pero ¿qué tan cierto será eso? Es muy capaz, pero tiene un aire sospechoso.

– ¿Quieres que revisemos su historial para ver qué le podemos sacar de malo?

– Si lo conseguimos podría... ¡Podría desenmascararla en la junta de hoy!

– Entonces yo traigo eso ya mismo... Voy a acabar con esa maldita. Hoy mismo sale de esta empresa.

Con gran ímpetu, Petra salió de su oficina tirando la puerta, dejando a Hitch en esta. Rápidamente se dirigió a la oficina de Connie Springer para conseguir el currículum de la amante de su prometido.

.

.

.

Pesadamente se iba levantando Levi. Estaba echado sobre su cama y tenía una pequeña bolsa de hielo tirada a un lado, se había quedado dormido y no tuvo fuerzas para apartarla. Si no se hubiera movido durante su sueño tendría la cara entumecida por el frío de la bolsita.

Estaba más que arrepentido por lo que había hecho la noche anterior, pero la misma Serena lo había llevado a comportarse de esa forma. No pensó que esa "mujer" tuviera tanta fuerza y habilidad para golpearlo tan duro.

Le dolía mucho la quijada, pero tenía un compromiso con la empresa. Al haber estado fuera de su departamento hasta muy tarde no tenía forma de saber si sus padres volvieron. Su madre no le había dejado ningún mensaje, así que asumió que aún no habían regresado de su viaje. Seguramente llegarían para la junta de la tarde.

Había decidido tomarse un mes para dejar todo en orden y luego abandonar la empresa junto a su mocosa, pero con lo que había hecho dudaba que vaya a perdonarlo. Tendría que hacer algo trascendental, sobre todo porque tenía que decirle su verdad.

Pensando en todo lo que le esperaba ese día, se puso de pie de golpe y abandonó la cama. Tenía que estar listo cuanto antes. Lucharía por su mocosa.

.

.

.

– ¿Estás listo, Eren?

– Más que listo. Deséame suerte, Armin. Había pensado que quizá te necesitaría, pero Farlan y Hanji van a estar conmigo. Así me siento fuerte.

– Me preocupa eso que me dijiste anoche... No hagas ninguna locura.

– Locura sería no hacer lo que haré. Nos vemos en la tarde, Armin...

Eren ni siquiera estaba arreglado. Apenas se había puesto la peluca y los lentes pero había obviado el maquillaje. Cargaba en sus hombros ya no su clásica carterita sino un maletín algo grande. Abandonó su casa, dejando a Armin con muchas cosas por decir.

Ya poco importaba, había tomado una decisión.

.

.

.

– Listo, aquí lo tengo.

– Bien, señorita. Ahora leamos los datos más resaltantes.

Luego de obtener el currículum, Petra y Hitch se encerraron para poder leerlo con detenimiento. Ambas se sentaron, juntando sus sillas para compartir la lectura..

– Serena Aufrichtig... –con su vista y su dedo Hitch iba recorriendo el documento– Veintisiete años... Egresada de Flügel der Freiheit... ¿Será cierto eso?

– ¿Cómo lo comprobamos?

– No sé... Podríamos llamar allá... Supongo que si preguntamos nos dirán si en verdad egresó.

– La universidad tiene su propio número de teléfono, pero es alemana ¿Cómo preguntamos?

– Supongo que tendremos que hablar en inglés para que nos entiendan.

Petra cogió el teléfono y digitó los números. Ambas mujeres estaban comiéndose las uñas. Al fin contestaron.

– Buenos días –saludaba Petra–, me gustaría corroborar si una aspirante a un cargo de la empresa en que trabajo ha estudiado en su universidad... ¿Su nombre? Serena Aufrichtig... Sí, descuide, yo espero... –tras un breve momento, la expresión de Petra varió de la sorpresa a la satisfacción. Un pensamiento malsano inundaba su mente– Muchas gracias, que pase buen día.

– ¿Qué le dijeron?

– Esa cosa horrenda no ha estudiado allá ¡Estos papeles son definitivamente falsos, miente!

– ¿Qué piensa hacer entonces, señorita?

– Esperar a que llegue la junta de la tarde. Me las va a pagar.

.

.

.

.

Eren llegó rápido a la empresa, si quería poner en marcha su plan debía actuar rápido. Se fue directo a su "cueva". Al entrar la nostalgia le dio de golpe. Sería su último día ahí.

– Adiós, cuevita. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada... La culpa es mía por ser tan idiota.

Agitó un poco su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y fue directo a encender su computadora, dejando en un rincón muy escondido el maletín que había cargado. Buscó entre sus archivos guardados y encontró su carta de renuncia. Tenía que imprimirla y sacarle varias copias, pero primero quería revisar su informe. Ahí estaban: el real y el maquillado.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Solo él lo sabía.

– No.. aún no puedo imprimir nada, primero necesito otras cosas...

Se acercó a su librero y extrajo de este un pequeño fólder acordeón, el cual contenía muchos papeles que variaban de tamaño, algunos eran A5 y otros A4. Con presteza los tomó y los depositó sobre su escritorio.

– Debo darme prisa, tengo que estar listo antes de que llegue ese enano... Debo hablar con Sasha también...

Cogió un fólder muchísimo más grande y depositó sus hojitas en este, después tomó su USB y guardó los archivos que acababa de revisar. Con todo lo que necesitaba ya en sus manos, corrió a las fotocopiadoras para librarse del peso que estuvo cargando durante tantos meses.

.

.

.

Levi llegó a la empresa y tuvo que aguantarse las miradas indiscretas de las secretarias del piso, especialmente la de Sasha. Las muchachas se preguntaban qué le pudo haber ocurrido para que esté todo morado e hinchado. Procuró ignorarlas y fue a su despacho a trote, quería encontrarse de inmediato con Serena para poder hablarle. Si tardaba un poco más Kenny llegaría y ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

Grande fue su frustración al no encontrarla. Sin embargo, supo que estaba ahí al ver que había dejado su computadora suspendida. Solo era cuestión de esperar a que regrese de donde sea que haya ido, así que se fue a sentar a su silla para esperarla y sea inevitable verse.

Era muy de mañana, pero se le hizo bastante extraño que, tras más de una hora, la muchacha no regrese ¿Qué podía estar haciendo que ocupe tanto de su tiempo?

Su temor se hizo realidad. La puerta de su despacho se abrió y apareció Kenny, algo bronceado y con energías renovadas.

– Buenos días, Levi ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí? –reparó entonces en su rostro hinchado– ¿Qué te pasó?

– No te incumbe –su frustración solo crecía, cada vez las cosas se le complicaban más y más–, ni siquiera sé a qué has vuelto...

– A ver si eres capaz de manejar esta empresa, por supuesto.

– Sé perfectamente que solo querías un heredero, pero aun así siempre dudaste de mi capacidad para dirigir esto, mi madre te convenció de hacerme presidente. Estate tranquilo, tu empresa estará bien dentro de poco.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

– Quiero hablar contigo en la noche, luego de la junta.

Nuevamente abrieron la puerta y ambos hombres giraron para ver de quién se trataba. Eren, con múltiples papeles y archivadores en las manos que cargaba torpemente, aparecía. Se asustó un poco al verlos a ambos, pero pronto se recuperó, saludó al ex presidente y corrió hacia su "cueva".

– Bien, Levi –retomaba la conversación Kenny–, llegamos hoy muy temprano, tu madre está en nuestra casa y quisiera que vayas a verla. Te ha extrañado bastante, por eso vengo, quiero que me acompañes un rato.

Definitivamente no iban a dejarlo tranquilo. Quería en ese mismo instante hablarle a Serena pero, como supuso, Kenny sería una piedra en el zapato.

– Ve yendo, te alcanzo en un rato –vio que su padre estaba algo escéptico–. Sí voy a ir, solo adelántate y no me jodas...

El hombre salió, pero fue caminando muy despacio, quería ver si era cierto lo que le decía su hijo.

Una vez solo, Levi se incorporó de un tirón y fue directo a ver a su asistente.

– Serena.

– No necesito que me diga nada –había estado organizando sus papeles en siete carpetas, pero al ver que Levi entró ocultó de inmediato sus hojas–, ya bastante tengo con el trabajo de hoy.

– Quiero hablar contigo, pero Kenny está aquí y me es imposible. Espérame a después de la junta, entonces podré decirte muchas cosas.

– Como quiera.

Nuevamente esa indiferencia. Cómo le dolía haber actuado como un salvaje la noche anterior, sobre todo tras ver cuán fría podía ser la persona que amaba.

Abandonó la oficina con un dolor en el corazón. Nuevamente sentía que algo malo iba a suceder.

.

.

.

.

.

La hora corrió y pronto llegó la tarde. Levi se la había pasado en la casa de sus padres visitando a su madre tras su viaje. Quería a su madre aunque le guardaba cierto rencor por haber sido la principal promotora de su nombramiento como presidente, pero podía entenderla. La estimaba, no obstante no se comunicaban. La mujer no tenía ni idea de los sueños de su hijo, ella creía firmemente que este deseaba con toda su alma suceder a su padre. En realidad ese era su propio ideal, que su hijo le siga los pasos.

Estar alejado tanto tiempo de la empresa comenzaba a inquietarle y, argumentando que tenía que ir a preparar todo para la junta, tuvo chance de huir de esa casa. Su madre creía que se estaba volviendo más responsable y por eso regresaba al trabajo.

Subió a su auto y condujo a gran velocidad, necesitaba ver a su asistente de inmediato, su ausencia le iba carcomiendo el alma poco a poco.

Mientras él viajaba a la empresa, Eren estaba en su "cueva" organizando todo. Ya tenía listas sus carpetas y por eso se dio un respiro, revisando alguna noticia en internet. Quería ver atractivos turísticos de Japón y lugares buenos donde comprar diverso merchandising de sus series favoritas.

– Eren, ¿cómo estás?

Farlan había llegado un poco más temprano para poder charlar con su "hermanito".

– ¡Hola, Farlan! Estaba buscando en internet cosas sobre Japón que me pueden servir... Ya quiero estar allá, ¿sabes?

– Me da gusto que tengas ánimos –se quedó en el marco de la puerta y lo observó con cuidado. No parecía triste, pero algo en su aura no le estaba gustando–. No quiero incomodarte, pero me gustaría saber si ya le contaste a tus amigas sobre... ya sabes... que eres un chico.

– En eso estaba pensando –apagó un momento el monitor para prestar total atención a su conversación–. No sé si debo citarlas en algún lugar o directamente mostrarles quién soy.

– Haz como hiciste con Hanji y conmigo, por lo menos con nosotros resultó todo bien. Oye, ya va siendo la hora...

– Lo sé... Al menos los tendré a ustedes conmigo –su amistad con él le hizo imposible no advertirle, aunque sea en parte, lo que iba a hacer–. Farlan, voy a hacer algo, no sé si esté bien o mal, solo voy a hacerlo. No me juzgues y más bien ayúdame cuando llegue el momento. No hará falta decir nada, lo comprenderás todo de inmediato.

El modelo asintió.

.

.

.

El tráfico impidió que Levi llegue a tiempo para al menos dirigirle algunas palabras a Serena. Se estaba desesperando. Para cuando estaba ingresando a la empresa apenas quedaban unos diez minutos para que dé inicio la junta. Seguramente Kenny también estaba llegando.

Fue directo a su despacho y al entrar se cruzó con Farlan. Se sostuvieron la mirada por un rato, desafiantes ambos. El modelo lo creyó una pérdida de tiempo, así que simplemente continuó con su camino. Por su parte, Levi se acercó a la "cueva" casi con desesperación.

– Mocosa... ¿Está todo listo?

– Más que listo –Levi pudo notar algo extraño en los ojos de su mocosa–. Adelántese, le doy alcance en un momento.

Sintiendo algo extraño, simplemente se fue. Su asistente le estaba tocando los nervios, parecía misteriosa.

– Adiós, oficina –cargó sus archivadores contra su pecho con cierta dificultad y salió de la habitación–. Ojalá nadie nunca más te ocupe –se detuvo un momento a contemplarla desde la puerta para luego echar un vistazo al despacho de presidencia–. Hoy nos jodemos todos, hijo de puta.

.

.

.

Ya en la sala de juntas se encontraban todos. Hanji le echaba ocasionales miradas cómplices a Farlan y esto no pasó desapercibido por Erwin, molestándose un poco ¿Desde cuándo ellos se tenían tanta confianza? Incluso Isabel parecía algo enfadada.

Sorprendentemente, Kenny también estaba ahí. El tráfico solo había afectado a Levi, quien también ocupaba su lugar en la mesa junto a Petra. Solo estaban esperando a Eren.

Por fin apareció, y Farlan estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie para ayudarlo con las carpetas, pero el muchacho lo frenó amablemente. Vio el rostro de cada uno y descubrió que Petra lo miraba divertida. Poco le importaba, ya no tendría que bancarse a esa mujer en unas pocas horas. Rodeó la mesa despacio y a medida que avanzaba dejaba una carpeta delante de cada accionista. Dejó para el final a Levi, y se puso de pie a su lado.

Hanji y Farlan de inmediato advirtieron el peligro al ver el rostro de Eren.

Todos abrieron sus carpetas, descubriendo en estas distintas facturas y contratos, además de un balance y al final del grupo de hojas una carta de renuncia.

Levi sintió que un frío terrible le recorría toda la columna. Su estómago se revolvió.

Serena había presentado todos los contratos arreglados con los proveedores y el balance real.

Se hundía, su cuerpo se sentía pesado.

No podía moverse. Simplemente estaba ahí, con las manos sujetando fuertemente las hojas.

– ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué los insumos están tan caros? –decía Isabel, algo confundida por no estar muy empapada de esos temas de números y cifras– ¿Qué son estas... facturas? ¿Contratos?

De inmediato Levi le arrebató las hojas con desesperación, pero no solo a ella sino también a Petra y a Kenny, rompiendo algunas hojas. Los vio y descubrió que todos eran iguales a los suyos. Creyó, por un momento, que Serena solo quiso amedrentarlo al poner el balance real en su carpeta, que solo quería asustarlo.

– ¡ESTE NO ES EL BALANCE Y ESTOS PAPELES NO DEBERÍAN ESTAR AQUÍ! –giró el rostro y se encontró con una Serena completamente apagada– ¿Qué hiciste?...

– Como podrán ver, en estas carpetas están consignados los contratos con los proveedores y, si ven atentamente, descubrirán que el señor Levi Ackerman ha estado sobrefacturando para embolsillarse todo lo que pudo –parecía una grabadora, no había la más mínima emoción en su voz–. Además, encontrarán que al final está mi carta de renuncia.

Kenny estaba fuera de sí. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y su mirada viajaba de Levi a los papeles que le estaban mostrando y a Serena.

– ¿Por qué renuncia? ¡Necesito una explicación a esto! ¡LEVI!

– La razón de mi renuncia la conoce mejor que nadie su hijo –miraba a la nada, ni se inmutó porque le estaban alzando la voz–, puede preguntárselo a él. Yo lo ayudé a sobrefacturar, le maquillé los informes para que todo sea más fácil. Por eso, solo hasta ahora nos descubrieron. Pero de esto también estaba enterado el señor Erwin Smith –lo señaló con el dedo, acusándolo con absoluta frialdad –. Les dejo a su presidente para que les explique todo. Les sugiero que hagan una auditoría para saber bien qué tanto daño se hizo. Les ruego me perdonen por el daño que provoqué. Acepten mi renuncia, yo no volveré a poner un pie aquí.

– ¡Alto ahí! –dijo Petra al ver sus intenciones de salir de la sala de juntas. Tenía pensado sorprender a todos con lo que iba a revelar, pero más sorprendida resultó ella. Sin embargo, no perdería la oportunidad de acabar con la "amante" de su prometido

– Ya no hace falta que digas nada, Petra –reía con amargura, pero una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujó en su rostro–. Hoy te libras de mí, déjame en paz.

La mujer se ofendió muchísimo al ver que no se refirió a ella como señorita sino que la tuteó. Quería frenarlo y tomarlo por un brazo, pero Eren fue más rápido y abandonó la reunión.

Levi no sabía qué hacer. Estaba destruido.

Y si estaba destruido, ¿qué importaba ya la junta? ¿Qué podía importarle ya la empresa? Al menos quería saber por qué su mocosa lo había traicionado de forma tan cruel ¿Estaba relacionado con lo que había hecho esa noche? ¿Tan rencorosa era? Tenía que ir a disculparse, tenía que recuperarla... Tenía que saber qué le había pasado.

Sin importar los reclamos, salió corriendo detrás de Serena. Petra quiso imitarlo, pero Kenny se lo impidió, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien por lo confundido que estaba. Todos estaban en total shock, incluso Farlan y Hanji. Habían pensado que algo malo iba a pasar, pero jamás creyeron que el rencor de un muchacho tan dulce fuera tan terrible al punto de arruinar completamente al hombre que le había hecho daño. Se lo merecía, eso era innegable, pero era su amigo y de todos modos sentían algo de pena.

– Mi hijo... me ha estado robando... no lo puedo creer... ¿Tú sabías de esto, Petra?

– En qué has convertido a Eren, Levi... –murmuraba Farlan.

El castaño corrió hasta llegar a su "cueva", cerrando de inmediato. Levi llegó al momento y casi se da de cara con la puerta.

– ¡Ábreme! ¡Quiero hablar contigo! –golpeaba la puerta frenético– ¡Explícame qué ha sido eso! ¡Mocosa! ¡Serena!...

Esa palabra le había colmado la paciencia.

¿Con qué derecho le pedía explicaciones? Si alguien se las merecía era él mismo, por fin podría reclamarle por sus mentiras.

– ¿Explicaciones? –hablaba con la puerta separándolos, estaba planeando algo. Levi supo que esa no era la voz de su mocosa– ¿Quiere explicaciones? Su cinismo no tiene límites.

– ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Si jamás esperé que me hagas eso!

– ¿Acaso no se lo merece?

Levi iba a replicar en el acto, pero sintió un terrible presentimiento. Con algo de temor preguntó.

– ¿Lo dices por lo que hice anoche? –alcanzó a oír movimiento dentro de la "cueva", preocupándole esto un poco ¿Qué podía estar haciendo?

– ¡NO! ¡NO ES POR LO DE ANOCHE, HIJO DE PUTA!

Levi había recargado un poco su cuerpo sobre la puerta, pero al sentir que esta cedía se retiró, algo sorprendido por cómo le estaban hablando.

Su piel, blanca por naturaleza, ahora parecía papel.

Frente a él tenía a un muchacho, universitario a su juicio por cómo vestía, con un maletín al hombro, más alto que él, de piel bronceada, cabellos castaños y ojos de un tono verde azulado.

Esos ojos. Verlos lo hizo estremecerse.

– ¿Q-Quién eres?

Temblaba.

– ¿No me reconoces? –la ira era evidente en Eren. Había abierto la puerta por completo y tenía ambas manos a los lados, haciendo fuertes puños con estas– ¿No ves quién soy?

Estaba estático. Su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar.

– No... No lo sé... –lo sospechaba, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Bajo cualquier lógica lo que pensaba era imposible.

– Dudé... Dudé tanto sobre hacer esto o no... No tienes ni idea de cuánto estuve pensándolo... –tenía la mirada gacha y su cuerpo también le temblaba, pero no por nerviosismo sino por toda la rabia contenida que tenía por tantos meses aguantando el impulso de arremeter contra él y encararlo– Quería simplemente largarme y abandonarte a tu suerte, pero eso sería muy fácil... Tú te mereces todo lo que te está pasando, por ser tan hijo de puta... mentiroso... infeliz... Te mereces que te joda, que toda la junta sepa la clase de mierda que eres...

Levi ya no entendía absolutamente nada. Simplemente se quedó ahí, esperando a que el muchacho continúe.

– ¡No te quedes callado, maldición! ¡Dime algo! ¡Dime!... –sus ojos ya estaban vidriosos y se clavaron en los de Levi, descubriendo lo confundido que estaba. Solo lo enfureció más– Dime por qué tuviste que mentirme... Todo el tiempo me engañaste... ¿Te creíste mucho engañando a tu horrible asistente? ¿Fue muy difícil tener que besarla, abrazarla, pasar tiempo con ella? ¿Fue una tortura? ¿O FUE DIVERTIDO? ¡¿TE REÍSTE MUCHO JUGANDO CONMIGO?!

– ¿Qué? ¿Ella lo sabía?... ¡¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabe?!

– ¡Lo sé hace muchísimo!... –ya rodaban por sus mejillas gruesas lágrimas. Esto asustó a Levi– Esperé... Esperé tantas veces que digas algo... lo que sea... la verdad... Pues entérate, pobre imbécil, que el único timado aquí has sido tú. Siempre fuiste tú ¿Qué se siente saber que todo el tiempo estuviste besando a un hombre? ¿Asco? Asco siento yo de solo recordarlo... No tienes ni tendrás nunca idea de por qué lo hice... Quédate con esa duda por el resto de tu vida.

– ¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso?

– Por lo visto solo eres inteligente cuando te conviene... Te estoy diciendo que Serena soy yo –se dio un momento para contemplar la reacción del que fuera su jefe y vio que este abría los ojos de forma casi dolorosa– ¿Ahora entiendes por qué nunca dejé que pasáramos de besos? Ja –rió con amargura, llevando una de sus manos a su frente para luego dejarla caer–, estuviste a punto de llevarte a la cama a un hombre. Qué lamentable debe ser estar en tu lugar, tan acostumbrado a mujeres hermosas, tener que besar a este monstruo que soy yo... Qué asco... Tú me das asco... –lo había estado enfrentando, pero decir la verdad empezaba a lastimarlo. Bajó los ojos y contempló el suelo, sus lágrimas los acompañaron– Yo mismo me doy asco...

Esperó un momento. Nada. Levi no decía nada. Solo estaba ahí, como un muro que se interponía entre él y su libertad.

– Yo lo sabía... Sabía que no me responderías nada... ¿Qué puedes decir, si lo que digo es cierto? –de forma muy tosca llevó su antebrazo a su rostro para secarse las lágrimas. Tan fuerte lo hizo que sus pómulos quedaron algo rojos– Ya dije lo que tenía que decir. No te preocupes, no voy a echar a perder tu ansiada boda, no pienso decirle nada a Petra –gimoteó un poco y se sorbió la nariz–. Adiós, Levi. Descuida, no vas a saber nunca más de mí.

Se precipitó a la puerta, empujando a Levi a su paso.

Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a lo que había planeado, nada podía detenerlo.

Excepto la réplica de Levi.

– ¿Tú me dices a mí mentiroso? ¡¿Qué eres tú entonces?!

Eren se quedó sosteniendo la manija de la puerta. Podía huir, si salía corriendo en ese mismo momento ya no habría marcha atrás. Pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

– ¡Yo tuve motivos legítimos para hacer lo que hice, no como tú que solo buscas tu propio beneficio! –estaba fuera de sí, había girado su cuerpo y ahora tenía las manos sobre el cuello de la camisa de Levi, dejando caer su maletín. Lo tomó con tanta fuerza que lo estrelló contra la pared más cercana– ¡Tú me usaste solo para robarle a tu padre!

– ¡¿Por qué me mentiste tú entonces?! –tomó las manos del muchacho para liberarse un poco. Reconoció con su tacto esa piel. Los recuerdos lo abrumaron– ¿Todo el tiempo me engañaste haciéndome creer que te habías enamorado de mí?

– Cómo... Cómo puedes ser tan descarado... –su ira iba en ascenso al igual que sus manos, elevando un poco del suelo a Levi– ¡Si quien me hizo creer que estaba enamorado fuiste tú!

– ¡CONTESTA! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME MENTISTE?!

– No... Eso nunca lo sabrás... –recuperó un poco el juicio y lo soltó, dejándolo contra la pared. De inmediato recogió su maletín y se acercó a la puerta. Ya no iba a frenarlo nada. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que los demás lo descubran– Como dije, quédate con la duda el resto de tu vida. No mereces saber la verdad... –le dedicó una última mirada a su primer amor. El pecho se le estrujó– Adiós, Levi.

No había marcha atrás. Salir de esa oficina representaba su liberación.

Salió de inmediato conteniendo las lágrimas. Fue directo a buscar a Sasha y le habló para pedirle su cheque.

– Hola, Sasha Braus. Tengo entendido que Serena te dejó encargado un cheque y me pidió que lo recoja, ¿lo tienes listo? Debo irme ahora mismo.

La muchacha estaba atónita. Frente a ella tenía a un jovencito muy lindo, capturando su atención de inmediato sus ojos algo llorosos.

– S-Sí –reaccionó por fin–, me había comentado que alguien vendría por su sueldo... ¿Eres amigo de Farlan? –dijo, creyéndolo algún compañero de profesión, mientras iba sacando de entre sus archivos un pequeño cheque.

– Ah, sí... Somos amigos... Por cierto, Serena quiere hablar con ustedes, sus amigas. Quiere que se reúnan en la noche en un café que hay aquí cerca, el lugar se llama "Coeur". No falten, por favor, es muy importante para ella.

Recibió lo que quería y con gran urgencia corrió hacia el ascensor. Tenía pensado decirle a todos que en realidad era un hombre, pero pensándolo bien eso sería muy arriesgado. Si todos se ponían de acuerdo podían mandarlo a la cárcel por sus papeles falsos. Especialmente los Ackerman.

– Serena tiene mucha suerte –decía Sasha, hablando sola–, tiene de amigos a Farlan y a ese chico...

Abandonado en el despacho de presidencia, Levi aún no terminaba de asimilar lo que acababan de decirle. A su mente llegaba la imagen de Serena sonriéndole, demostrándole su amor.

¿Alguna vez lo amó? ¿De quién se había enamorado? ¿De una persona que no existía?

Pensó en ese muchacho. Como mujer Serena no era precisamente bonita, pero como hombre era innegable que poseía un gran atractivo. Era como un niño bonito. Su rostro quedó grabado en su memoria.

– No te vayas... –decía, pensando que, aunque todo fue una mentira, lo que más le hería era descubrir que había perdido lo que más deseaba retener. El amor de una persona.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de juntas todo era confusión.

– ¡¿Dónde está Levi?! ¡Lo necesito aquí para que explique qué es todo esto!

Como si hubiera sido invocado, ingresó este. Fue directamente a sentarse a su lugar al lado de Petra y tuvo que soportar las miradas inquisitivas de todos.

– Tengo que irme, lo siento –decía Farlan–. Tengo un asunto muy urgente que atender, debo ver a alguien.

– Tú lo sabías... –concluyó Levi. Parecía un demente, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas y el cabello alborotado– Por eso ayer estabas en su casa... ¡Tú lo hiciste a propósito para que deje la presidencia! –se abalanzó sobre la mesa buscando alcanzarlo para asestarle algún golpe– ¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Hiciste todo para quitarme la presidencia?!

– ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –se puso de pie y esquivó los manotazos desesperados de Levi– ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

– ¡Tú te pusiste de acuerdo con ese chiquillo para joderme! –Erwin se acercó a su amigo para frenarlo por los brazos antes de que cometa una estupidez.

– Levi... estás mal de la cabeza –estaba incrédulo– ¿Hasta qué punto llega tu desconfianza? ¡Aquí el único que debería dar explicaciones eres tú!

– Se me callan los dos –luego de un prolongado silencio y meditar bien las cosas, Kenny intervino para calmar a ese par. Su voz era realmente imponente–. Farlan, si tienes que irte voy a entender, ahora todos estamos muy alterados y creo que lo más conveniente será reunirnos mañana.

– Gracias. Con permiso.

Prácticamente corrió, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Hanji para que entienda qué se proponía. Ella simplemente asintió y en su mente no había espacio más que para una idea. Tenían que viajar cuanto antes. Eren estaba en peligro.

.

.

.

– ¡Eren! Soy Farlan, ábreme.

La noche iba cayendo, el cielo era púrpura y Farlan estaba parado al frente de la casa de Armin. Sentía que su hermanito había cometido una imprudencia movido por el rencor y ahora estaba en grave riesgo. Una vez descubran que los tenía engañados actuarían en su contra y de inmediato lo buscarían en su casa para sacarle la verdad. Tenía que rescatarlo.

Golpeó la puerta un par de veces más y al fin apareció el castaño. Este tenía una clara expresión de abatimiento total.

– Eren, no hay tiempo para explicaciones –ingresó a la casa sin siquiera pedir permiso–, alista tus cosas y vámonos de aquí ya mismo.

– ¿Qué? –la intromisión del modelo lo había sorprendido, pero sus palabras lo habían hecho aun más– ¿A dónde vamos?

– A mi casa, ahí estarás seguro por un tiempo hasta que viajes con Hanji. Eren, fue demasiado imprudente que digas la verdad. Van a acusarte de ser su cómplice y cuando descubran que usaste papeles falsos van a buscarte. Toma tus cosas... –el muchacho no reaccionaba– ¡Muévete ya, maldición! ¡Si te atrapan no podrás salvar a tus padres!

Nunca antes había visto tan desencajado al modelo, estaba realmente preocupado por su bienestar. Comprendió que no había tiempo ni para agradecérselo, así que fue directo a la habitación de Armin para advertirle de su cambio de domicilio. Luego, fue a su recámara para tomar todas sus cosas de valor y abandonar la casa en el auto de Farlan. Se llevó incluso su regalo, su bola de nieve.

.

.

.

El departamento de Farlan era bastante amplio. No estaba demasiado decorado, pero al menos en medio de la sala había un cuadro ambientado en la época victoriana, un par de sofás pequeños que más parecían sillas chatas muy largas y acolchadas en tono vino alegrando así las paredes de color caramelo además de contar con varias habitaciones. Ya instalado en una habitación compartida con Armin en la que hasta había un pequeño televisor, Eren se tomó un respiro para prepararse. Se acercaba la hora de hablar con sus amigas.

Abandonó su cuarto y fue a buscar a Farlan, encontrándolo en la lujosa cocina bebiendo un vaso de leche.

– Farlan, debo salir un momento... Voy a decirle la verdad a mis compañeras de trabajo...

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –dejó el vaso con la mitad de su contenido sobre la alacena– Aún es arriesgado que andes solo. Por cierto, ¿vas a presentarte así, vestido como hombre?

– Así es más fácil... No quiero usar ese disfraz nunca más... –tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo luchando por no llorar, haciendo puños con gran fuerza– No quiero que te sientas obligado a ayudarme, ya bastante has hecho con traernos aquí... No quiero que te involucren conmigo. Te voy a estar eternamente agradecido.

– No es problema, quiero ayudarte. Vamos, así será más fácil que digas la verdad.

.

.

.

En la sala de juntas, luego de una extensa explicación sobre los malos manejos de la empresa al mando de Levi, Kenny retomó la palabra.

– Levi es incapaz de asumir una responsabilidad. Ni siquiera pasó un año pero ya nos estabas robando a todos. Espero la presencia de todos mañana aquí.

– Kenny, discúlpame –intervino Hanji–, pero yo no voy a poder estar presente. Tengo que arreglar mis cosas, voy a viajar en unos días. Ya no tengo más trabajo por aquí y aceptaré cualquier decisión que se tome. Si me necesitan llámenme, solo así podré comunicarme con ustedes.

– ¿A dónde vas?

– Prefiero reservármelo, son asuntos de trabajo.

– ¡¿No van a decir nada sobre la tipa esa?! –Petra estaba gritando producto de su indignación. En ningún momento volvieron a mencionar a Serena– ¡Simplemente se esfumó!

– Como ya dije, mañana hablaremos de eso.

– Bien, entonces mañana les diré algo importante.

Harto de todo, Levi salió del lugar sin prestar atención a Petra, quien esperaba una explicación como novia suya que era. Creía que se la merecía, sobre todo al no hallar más a Serena. La muchacha había desaparecido, y pensaba que Levi la había encubierto a pesar de haberlo traicionado. Corrió detrás de su novio para encararlo y reclamarle lo que había hecho, especialmente por convertir a esa tipa tan fea en su amante.

El hombre fue directo a su despacho y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla, llevando ambas manos a su rostro para recuperar algo de lucidez. Toda se la había robado ese chico de enormes ojos verdes. Con fastidio descubrió que, al abandonar sus manos su rostro, estaba Petra parada frente a él.

– ¿Qué quieres ahora?

– ¿No es obvio? Quiero una explicación.¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Descubrí que ella era tu amante! ¡¿Dónde la escondiste?!

– No, ahora no Petra... –hundió su cabeza en el escritorio, lo que menos deseaba eran las cantaletas de su novia.

– Pues entérate que tu querida Serena, a la que le confiaste todas tu cosas y casi el manejo de la empresa, la misma que te entregó en esta junta, no es más que una mentirosa. Nos presentó aquí papeles falsos, nunca estudió en esa universidad–

– Ya lo sé, Petra –la cortó Levi–. Toda ella es una mentira, como si no existiera –dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el techo y ver si, al contemplar la superficie tan limpia, aclaraba sus pensamientos–. Déjame solo, Petra. Necesito pensar.

– Después de esto... –las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos, tenía miedo de lo que podría responder– ¿vamos a casarnos?

– ¡AHORA NO, PETRA! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE ESTO!

¿Qué más podía hacer? Lo único que le interesaba era retener a ese hombre a su lado. Ya se había librado de Serena, no de la forma humillante que esperaba, pero aún podía arreglarlo si envenenaba a Kenny en su contra. Eso haría, ya lo había decidido.

– No esperes que tenga piedad con esa mujer. Va a pagar por meterse contigo.

Luego de lanzar su amenaza abandonó la oficina. En su camino se cruzó con Erwin. Este tenía una expresión un poco contrariada, lucía algo triste.

– Levi, Hanji se va.

– Qué hice para rodearme de esta gente de mierda... –dijo para sí, llevándose una mano a la frente– Luego de todo lo que me ha pasado, ¿crees que estoy para oír tus lamentos? Lárgate, Erwin, no estoy de humor.

– Me gustaría que me cuentes por qué Serena decidió entregarte, eso es todo...

– No hay Serena. No existe.

– No entiendo.

– Ella... Ella lo sabía todo... Y en realidad no es ella, sino "él".

– ¡¿Cómo lo supo?! ¡¿Desde cuándo?! ¿Y cómo es eso de que es "él"?

– No lo sé, Erwin, no me lo dijo. Simplemente me presentó su verdadera cara. Es irónico. Empecé a enamorarla para asegurarme su lealtad, me despreció al principio y por venganza quería disfrutar cuando llegue el momento de abandonarla, pero al final el que terminó enamorado fui yo. Y él me botó a mí... Serena no existe, Erwin. Era un chico disfrazado de mujer. Me mintió siempre, todo lo que dijo sentir era mentira... Hoy la seguí para que me explique el porqué de su traición, y entonces se presentó ante mí como hombre.

– No puedes hablar en serio... ¡¿Cómo esperas que crea que Serena en realidad era un hombre?!

– ¡Yo mismo lo vi, Erwin! –estrelló sus puños contra la mesa– ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos! A esta oficina entró Serena y salió un muchacho... Un universitario diría... Era ella, mejor dicho, él. Tenía sus ojos.

– Levi, cálmate. Primero piensa qué vas a hacer ahora... ¿Te das cuenta de que todo pasó porque no le dijiste la verdad nunca? Sabe Dios desde cuándo descubrió tus mentiras... Pero si le hubieras dicho, si le hubieras confesado tus sentimientos...

– ¿Qué sentimientos? Yo por ese mocoso no siento nada.

– ¿No decías que estabas enamorado? ¿No estabas dispuesto a irte?

– No siento nada por él. Me enamoré de una mentira, de una persona que ni siquiera existe. Me enamoré de una mujer, no de ese chico.

– ¿Y quién estaba detrás de esa "mujer"? ¿Acaso no es ese muchacho... Cuál es su nombre?

– A veces me pregunto por qué confío tanto en ti si eres tan idiota... Ese chico, del que ni me sé el nombre, me mintió a propósito, me engañó todo el tiempo. Todo fue una actuación suya. Nada de lo que me enamoré existe, todo lo hizo con alevosía. Creo incluso que Farlan está involucrado.

– ¿No te dijo por qué lo hacía? ¿No te dijo sus motivos? ¡Basta de desconfiar de Farlan! ¡Precisamente por tu desconfianza estamos como estamos!

– No me dijo nada, solo me reclamó por haber jugado con él... –no quería pensar en el modelo, su mente estaba únicamente enfocada en el recuerdo de ese muchacho.

– ¡Ahí está! ¡Clarísimo! Piensa, Levi ¿Por qué iba a reclamarte que hayas jugado con él? ¡Pues porque estaba enamorado de ti! Si le hubieras contado la verdad seguramente él también habría sido franco contigo.

– ¿De verdad esperas que te diga que me he enamorado de ese mocoso? No seas absurdo, Erwin. Yo me enamoré de una mujer, una de sentimientos nobles... No de ese sujeto que me mintió todo el tiempo. Hasta sus emociones son falsas, estoy seguro... ¡Mierda! –ambas manos repasaban su cabello desde la frente hasta la nuca varias veces– Me siento como un imbécil... Creí que la estaba engañando y el engañado siempre fui yo... Todo el tiempo estuve... besando a un hombre...

– ¿Acaso eso es malo? –Levi lo fulminó con la mirada– Oye, ¿Serena era bonita? –el más bajo negó con la cabeza– Entonces, lógicamente, de su apariencia física no te enamoraste. ¡Qué importa cómo sea por fuera, si lo que te gustaba de ella era su forma de quererte!

– Tampoco era horrible... Tenía ojos lindos...

– El chico también debe tenerlos... –torció los labios y desvió la mirada. Si se encontraba con la de Levi seguramente iba a liquidarlo– Piensa lo que acabo de decirte. Y, si ves que tengo razón, búscalo. Les hará bien charlar y decirse la verdad.

Erwin dejó a Levi sumido en sus pensamientos.

Le hubiera gustado ser tan optimista como su amigo, pero su desconfianza se lo impedía. Definitivamente ese muchacho lo había engañado adrede, no había otra explicación.

.

.

.

Ymir, Historia, Sasha y Annie aguardaban sentadas en una pequeña mesa pegada a la ventana a la llegada de su compañera de trabajo. Sasha les había dicho a la hora de salida que un muchacho de ojos muy bonitos le dejó de recado que se encuentren en esa cafetería porque Serena tenía que platicarles de algo muy importante. Así que ahí estaban, bebiendo y comiendo diferentes cosas entre pasteles, barquillos y café.

Pronto Annie divisó a Eren, leyendo de inmediato en su rostro algo sospechoso. Podía intuir lo que vendría a continuación. Las demás notaron que la rubia centraba su atención en el recién llegado, así que dirigieron su mirada a este. Sasha lo reconoció al instante.

– Hola, chicas... Primero voy a presentarme, mi nombre es Eren Jeager, tengo veintitrés años y soy de Alemania...

– ¡Igual que Serena! –gritó Historia.

– Bueno... ¿Me permiten? –las muchachas agitaron sus cabezas en señal de aprobación, Eren quería al menos sentarse. Ya ubicado continuó– Tengo algo importante que decirles... Es sobre Serena...

– Tú eres Serena, ¿cierto? Sabía que guardaba un secreto. Mis cartas no me mienten. Sabía que el peligro se acercaba y hoy por fin llegó la tragedia.

Tenía planeado decirles la verdad con mucho tacto, pero Annie se lo había impedido, directa como siempre. Sintió las miradas de incertidumbre de sus amigas, por lo que no le quedó otra opción que aceptar las palabras de la rubia y contarles de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio al oír eso de que "la tragedia" ya había pasado.

Farlan se había quedado esperándolo en su auto por sugerencia del mismo Eren, no quería que su presencia distraiga a sus amigas. El modelo ya llevaba sentado alrededor de media hora y la noche ya había caído completamente, volviendo el cielo muy negro. Mientras tanto, Eren culminaba su historia, dejando a sus ex compañeras de trabajo bastante sorprendidas. Jamás imaginaron que estuvieran trabajando con un hombre.

Les había dicho todo sobre el asunto de la deuda y el problema con sus padres, pero prefirió obviar el hecho de que se convirtió en amante de Levi. Quizá a ellas eso podría parecerles repulsivo, no podía saberlo. Lo que sí reconoció fue que ayudó a Levi a sobrefacturar, pero se mostró tan incómodo y renuente a responder sus preguntas que terminaron por desistir.

– Tenía mucho miedo de que me odien por todo el tiempo que las mantuve engañadas...

– No puedo odiar a alguien por ese motivo sabiendo de antemano que tenía secretos.

– Gracias... Annie... –no esperaba que lo conforte, pero tampoco una respuesta de esas.

– Nosotras sabemos que la Serena que nos mostraste eres tú mismo y lo has demostrado al decirnos la verdad, Eren –decía Sasha–. Si te hubieras marchado sin dar mayores explicaciones entonces sí habría creído que eres una mala persona.

– Sobre marcharme... En estos días voy a irme de viaje, por eso renuncié. La verdad no quiero involucrarlas demasiado y por eso prefiero no contarles más, solo quiero que lo sepan. Podrían empezar a hacerles preguntas sobre Serena si descubren que son mis amigas... Bueno, ya debo irme, un amigo mío me está esperando. No quiero que lo comprometan a él tampoco, así que no digan nada... Adiós, chicas, cuando vuelva de mi viaje les avisaré para reencontrarnos. Ahí les contaré de mis nuevos planes.

Ni Ymir ni Annie eran muy expresivas, pero tener que despedirse de una buena persona como Eren llegó a moverles una pequeña fibra del corazón, por lo que no se negaron a darse un abrazo grupal. Todas iban a extrañarlo. Luego, creyeron conveniente apuntar sus números de celular en un pequeño papelito para que, llegado el momento de su retorno, pueda contactarlas con facilidad. El papel rotó de mano en mano y terminó en el bolsillo del castaño.

Finalmente, el muchacho le dio un beso a cada una en la mejilla, como hacía con su madre. Él también iba a extrañarlas.

"Incluso cuando viaje a España voy a recordarlas con cariño. Mis primeras amigas".

.

.

.

Ya todo el mundo había abandonado las oficinas, no había ni un alma. Excepto Levi.

Este se había encerrado en su despacho y se agenció de quién sabe dónde una botella de whisky, una copa y unos cubos de hielo en una cubetita de metal. Se estaba bebiendo el contenido de su copa, que era básicamente hielo derretido por lo mucho que se tardaba en tomarse todo, y ya estaba un poco mareado. No era muy adepto al alcohol, pero lo ingería cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba y su resistencia era admirable. Sin embargo, ese día se estaba embriagando muy de prisa. Ni él mismo entendía por qué, si incluso estaba bebiendo con calma.

Se sentía algo confundido y para despejarse un poco se puso de pie. Esto empeoró las cosas.

De pronto todo el suelo se movía y sentía que se iba a desplomar en cualquier instante. Alcanzó a sostenerse del muro más cercano, derramando un poco de whisky de la copa y entonces, al levantar la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con la puerta de la "cueva". Serena.

Dejó su bebida en la mesa estirando el brazo y tomó la perilla, girándola en el acto. Al menos aún tenía despiertos sus cinco sentidos.

Ingresó a la habitación y descubrió que sus sentidos sí estaban muy mal. Su mente había creado la ilusión de que Serena estaba ahí, sentada, sonriéndole. Con amor.

Agitó su cabeza con fuerza sin importarle que le duela. Total, ya estaba mareado. Se aproximó a la silla y corroboró que había sido producto de su imaginación. Comenzaba a preocuparse. Quería calmarse y alejar esas ideas absurdas y para reafirmar que todo fue una ilusión creyó conveniente sentarse en esa silla.

Pudo sentir el aroma de esa persona impregnado en cada rincón, no solo la silla. Incluso los mismos archivadores que seguían regados ahí olían a "Serena", ella los había tocado con sus manos. De pronto, sintió deseo de pasar sus propias manos por cada cosa que ella haya tocado: el monitor, el teclado, los bolígrafos, los cajones... Los cajones.

Capturó poderosamente su atención que, al inspeccionar cada uno y no hallar más que balances antiguos de cada departamento además de su vieja agenda –la cual no usaba desde que estaba enamorado– encontró que uno tenía puesto el seguro. La cuestión era ahora ¿Dónde está la llave?

Frenético, empezó a limpiar cada rincón de la oficina en busca de la maldita llave. Revisó los libreros, nuevamente los cajones, entre las carpetas, pero nada. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Volvió a revisarlos pero, al no tener resultados, empezó a tirar todo al piso, creando un caos total.

Tenía la corazonada de que debía abrir ese cajón cuanto antes.

Bien podía pedirle a alguien de servicio que lo ayude, pero no quería que lo encuentren algo ebrio y en ese chiquero que él mismo había creado, no era propio de él estar en un lugar en ese estado. Si no encontraba la llave usaría la fuerza.

.

.

.

– ¿Todo bien? –decía Farlan mientras se estiraba para abrirle la puerta a Eren desde el interior del auto.

– Sí, ellas supieron entender. Incluso me dejaron sus números de teléfono para llamarlas cuando regrese... –subió al coche y se acomodó el cinturón. Tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y miraba con cariño el papelito que le habían dado– Por cierto, ¿no sabes cuánto tiempo nos iremos Hanji y yo?

– La verdad no –giró la llave y arrancó, llevando sus manos al volante–, pero no creo que pase del mes. Si el dinero te preocupa te va a pagar muy bien, ella es muy generosa. Ahora voy a darte una sorpresa. No me hagas preguntas y solo aguarda, ya verás de qué se trata.

Aunque estaba intrigado prefirió esperar. Estaba seguro de que con Farlan no corría ningún riesgo. Era un buen amigo.

.

.

.

– Cerradura de mierda... ábrete de una vez... ¡Maldición!

Levi no quería destruir el mueble, pero el cajón parecía no querer cooperar. Había conseguido un palito de metal muy delgado y creyó que con eso bastaría para abrir el cerrojo como en las películas. No fue así.

Por más que movía y movía el palillo no obtenía resultados y si de algo carecía ese hombre era de paciencia, más aun estando ebrio y triste por todo lo que le había ocurrido ese día. No había otra solución, tendría que destruirlo.

Se alejó un poco del escritorio y comenzó a patearlo con el talón hasta quebrar el metal y la madera. Para su desdicha este era bastante resistente, así que tuvo que mandarle incontables golpes hasta que al fin cedió. Casi hizo una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando consiguió lo que con tanto empeño buscaba.

Inmediatamente se puso de cuclillas para examinar con cuidado lo que este contenía.

¿Por qué tenía tanta curiosidad? ¿Solo por una corazonada?

Estaba bebido, pero sus recuerdos parecían intactos porque apenas encontró un cuaderno lo reconoció.

Lo había visto antes, Serena escribía algo en este.

Tomó el cuaderno y lo dejó sobre la mesa para seguir revisando. No halló nada más de su interés, contenía lo mismo que los demás, solo que también guardaba la cajita en que venía envuelto el regalo que alguna vez le dio. La bola de nieve con motivos marinos.

Dolía. Dolía recordarla. Dolía recordar la sonrisa que puso cuando se la dio. Dolía porque estaba mintiendo, cada sonrisa fue una farsa.

No tuvo tiempo de sufrir más, sintió que alguien estaba rondando por los alrededores, así que de inmediato se incorporó, tomó el cuaderno y emprendió retorno a su casa en un taxi por precaución, estaba mareado. Estando allá podría leer lo que este tenía escrito.

.

.

.

– ¿Es en serio?

– Muy en serio. Te había dicho que iba a regalarte un par de trajes antes de tu viaje y así será. No te niegues, vas a necesitarlos.

Eren estaba dentro de una muy exclusiva tienda de ternos y sastres. Se sentía muy incómodo porque Farlan no le había dicho que se dirigían allá y creía que no estaba presentable, apenas llevaba su camiseta y sus jeans, contrastando completamente con el resto de la concurrencia.

– Bueno.. escoge algo y vámonos rápido... No me gusta estar aquí...

– ¿Confiarás en mi gusto?

– Sí, así que date prisa –se fue a sentar a un taburete destinado a probarse el calzado–. Aquí te espero.

Comprendió su molestia y de inmediato buscó algo de la talla de Eren –casi la misma que la suya– y un color que le vaya bien y combine con todo.

Eren estuvo esperando alrededor de quince minutos, lo cual consideró un tiempo prudente. Creyó, ingenuamente, que solo bastaría con escoger todo, pagar y marcharse. Estaba equivocado. Farlan apareció, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta los probadores estampándole en el pecho un traje con un par de zapatos y empujándolo dentro de uno.

Tuvo que probarse una y otra vez traje tras traje hasta que Farlan quedó satisfecho. Solo entonces pagaron todo y, con todos sus paquetes en mano –que no eran pocos–, regresaron al auto.

Eren estaba inquieto. Sentía que algo estaba olvidando pero no sabía exactamente qué podía ser.

En su trayecto de regreso el muchacho vio una especie de restaurante de comida mexicana. O por lo menos así lucía por la decoración: un sombrerito charro envuelto en una cinta de color verde, rojo y blanco. A lo mejor podía entretenerse un rato ahí, reconocía esa zona por ser del área comercial y no estaba demasiado lejos de su casa, podía volver con un taxi.

– Farlan, para.

– ¿Pasa algo?

– Quiero entrar a ese lugar –vio sus intenciones de hacer un comentario, pero lo detuvo a tiempo–. No, no necesito que me acompañes. No quiero ser grosero contigo, pero la verdad necesito un momento a solas y quiero distraerme un rato... Mañana iré por mis padres y quiero al menos poder sonreírles... Entiéndeme, ¿sí?

– Bueno... –no parecía muy convencido, torcía un poco los labios y miraba al local en lugar de a su amigo– Está bien, pero prométeme que no te meterás en líos. Creo que voy a regalarte un celular, no hay forma de contactarse contigo cuando no estás en casa... (**)

– ¡No quiero que me regales más cosas! –no estaba furioso pero sí resentido, su puchero lo delataba. Se quitó el cinturón y abrió la puerta– ¡Yo me compraré uno cuando tenga dinero!

– Vale, vale. Cuídate, hermanito.

Terminó de bajar y ambos se sonrieron antes de que el coche arranque y Eren quede solo.

No se había dado cuenta, pero Farlan le había metido un par de billetes en el bolsillo.

– ¡FARLAN! –gritó a la dirección en que se había perdido– Rayos, no me gusta parecer necesitado...

Dejó de lado ese asunto, pensándolo bien no estaría mal tener dinero demás en caso se presente necesidad de usarlo. Ingresó al local y se encontró con una algarabía total.

Más que un restaurante parecía un bar, y no porque no sirvieran comida –porque sí lo hacían–, sino porque en su mayoría los visitantes estaban bebiendo muy alegremente y celebrando quién sabe qué, bailando, riendo y algunos llorando. Se acercó a la barra y una mujer le sugirió –al ver en su rostro su juventud– que primero se coma algo como unos nachos para que, en caso se ponga a beber, el alcohol no le dé muy duro. Aceptó la sugerencia y se pidió eso.

Mientras esperaba que llegue su orden notó, recién en ese momento, que en una esquina había un grupo de legítimos mexicanos cantando. He ahí la razón del llanto de muchos: cantaban tan bien y con tal sentimiento que era imposible no conmoverse.

Sus nachos llegaron pronto y un par de hombres muy robustos que compartían una bebida a su lado se rieron un poco de él al verlo sólo comiendo. Eren no estaba dispuesto a dejarse intimidar, así que le pidió a la mujer que le sirva un tequila. Los tipos se le acercaron, chopp en mano, para hablarle en un francés menos tosco que el suyo.

– ¿Qué hace aquí un chiquillo como tú? ¿Quieres sentirte hombre solo con beber?

– No, vine a divertirme un rato... No creo que sea de su incumbencia –con petulancia desvió la mirada hacia el frente, causando la risa de los hombres. Una muy escandalosa–. Váyanse, no me molesten.

– ¡Pero si es un niño atrevido! –reía uno– Oye, no es normal ver a un chicuelo como tú en este lugar. Y no lo digo por la edad, que menores he visto, sino por tus rasgos. Definitivamente no eres latino. Algo muy malo ha debido pasarte para que quieras venir a tomar aquí...

– Uhm... –no los conocía, no podía confiar en ellos, pero si solo los vería por una noche bien podrían servirle para desahogarse– Bueno... La verdad es que...

– ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Yo lo sé! –intervino el otro– ¡Tú estás enamorado! ¡Se te nota en toda la cara! –hablaba muy fuerte y agitaba en su mano su chopp con cerveza, derramando un poco– Anda, cuéntanos.

– La verdad... Sí. Pero no vale la pena... Todo el tiempo jugó conmigo –su mirada fue apagándose y al verlo tan deprimido los hombres se conmovieron. Parecía un cachorrito.

– ¡Entonces estás con las personas correctas! ¡Hoy no hay tristeza! –ambos se unieron y lo tomaron por los brazos, arrastrándolo a una mesa muy próxima al grupo que estaba tocando, depositándolo en una silla. De inmediato llamaron a una camarera y pidieron tres tequilas. Eren no alcanzó a beberse el que había pedido, lo abandonó en la barra.

– Oye, no estés triste, ¡en esta mesa yo no acepto eso! –golpeó la mesa con su chopp, mojándola– Y si no quieres contarnos, pues no nos cuentas y ya... – se arrimó un poco para que la camarera deposite su pedido– Ahora, ¡toma esa copa y dale hasta el fondo, hijo!

Eren vacilaba. No solía tomar alcohol y no quería dar un espectáculo lamentable si terminaba ebrio.

"Por una vez no va a pasar nada..."

–¡Eeeeeso! ¡Así me gusta! –chilló uno, al ver cómo el castaño se bebía de golpe el contenido de la minúscula copita– ¡Tráiganos otra!

– Sabe... –aún le ardía la garganta por el tequila y carraspeaba. No creyó que fuera tan fuerte– También entiendo algo de español...

– ¡Padrísimo! ¿Entonces entiendes lo que dicen nuestras canciones? –dijo, ya hablando en español.

– Si la escucho desde el comienzo y la reconozco podría hasta cantarla –llegaba otra tanda de bebidas y tomó la que le correspondía entre sus dedos– Llegué a ver algunas películas muy antiguas y bonitas porque algunos compañeros de la universidad que eran becados habían nacido en México y me las compartían.

– ¡Estupendo! Oye, Juan –dijo, dirigiéndose a su amigo y dándole unas palmadas algo fuertes en el hombro–, acércate a los muchachos y pídeles una que sea muy corta venas, hay que desahogar al muchacho –golpeó su pecho dos veces con gran fuerza, orgulloso– ¡Yo pago!

– ¡Ya mismo voy! ¡Sé exactamente cuál pedir!

– Oiga, no es necesario...

– ¡Es justo y necesario, hijo! De aquí no sales sin botar toda esa tristeza... –dirigió su mirada al tal Juan y lo descubrió hablando con el líder de la orquesta, y al encontrarse sus ojos el hombre le hizo una señal aprobatoria con la mano para que entienda que ya todo estaba listo– ¡Prepárate, porque quiero oírte cantar!

Eren estaba algo ansioso, no quería defraudar a sus acompañantes por lo bien que se estaban portando con él, pero tampoco confiaba tanto en su memoria para poder recordar la letra de la canción. No quería ofenderlos.

El tal Juan regresaba y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¡Pedí una que canta Pedro! ¡Hasta se me salen las lágrimas de recordarla!

– ¿Pedro? –dijo Eren arqueando una ceja– ¿Pedro Infante?(***)

– ¡Ese mismo! –gritó el otro, llevando su copa a los labios y sorbiéndola de un tirón– Aquí todos nos sabemos sus canciones. Pero bebe, nosotros te pedimos otra para cuando comience la canción.

– Bueno... –presionado, volvió a beberse todo de golpe, quedando su garganta resentida.

De pronto, toda la concurrencia quedó en silencio. La banda había empezado a tocar otra canción. Eren la reconoció en el acto.

"No... Por favor, esa no..."

Se quedaron en silencio, pero apenas fue un breve instante. De inmediato empezaron a chillar y volvieron a su típica alegría.

– ¡Ya suena, muchacho! ¡A cantar se ha dicho! Y quiero oírte eh... –el hombre rodeó con su brazo el cuello de Eren y comenzó a mecerse al ritmo de la música.

"_Cuando te hablen de amor y de ilusiones_

_y te ofrezcan un sol y un cielo entero_

_si te acuerdas de mí no me menciones_

_porque vas a sentir amor del bueno"._

A Eren se le formó un nudo en la garganta de solo pensar cómo continuaba la letra, pero se esforzaba por cantar. Entonces reflexionó un poco sobre lo que esta decía.

"¿Si se acuerda de mí? Como si fuera a hacerlo... ¿Amor del bueno? Eso era lo que sentía por él... En verdad lo amaba"

"_Y si quieren saber de tu pasado_

_es preciso decir una mentira_

_Di que vienes de allá, de un mundo raro_

_que no sabes llorar, que no entiendes de amor_

_Y que nunca has amado"._

"Eso ni siquiera es una mentira, Levi no sabe amar".

Cantaba y sus nuevos amigos también lo hacían, pero su voz era acallada por la de ellos. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos recordando lo mucho que lo habían lastimado.

"_Porque yo a donde voy_

_hablaré de tu amor_

_como un sueño dorado_

_Y olvidando el rencor_

_no diré que tu adiós_

_me volvió desgraciado..."_

Eso sí era verdad completamente. A pesar de todo el daño que le causó le era imposible odiarlo. Lo seguía amando y si alguien le preguntara en ese mismo momento qué opinión tenía de Levi no se dedicaría a decir pestes de él, muy por el contrario guardaría silencio o diría que, mientras estuvo con él, fue inmensamente feliz.

Pero qué infeliz era en esos momentos.

Las lágrimas ya corrían libres por sus mejillas, pero el ruido de la multitud lo confundía de tal forma que no las sentía.

"Adiós, Levi"

Recordó lo que seguía y, con todo el dolor de su corazón, cantó a todo pulmón, imitando a sus compañeros, meciéndose con estos.

"_Y si quieren saber de mi pasado_

_es preciso decir otra mentira_

_Les diré que llegué de un mundo raro_

_que no sé del dolor, que triunfé en el amor_

_Y que nunca he llorado..."_

Al igual que él, muchos tenían el rostro empapado en lágrimas. Hasta sus mismos amigos estaban ahí, pasándose el antebrazo por el rostro. El grupo terminó la canción entre los aplausos de todos los visitantes, inclinándose ante estos en una reverencia, honrados por sus palmas.

– ¡Cómo conmueve! ¿Te sientes mejor, muchacho? –seguía envolviéndolo con el brazo y reparó entonces en el castaño que tenía las manos sujetando la copa, luchando por no llorar más– Oye, la idea es que llores todo lo que quieras... Déjame decirte una cosa: si algo lastima mucho tu corazón no hay nada peor que hacerte el loco y dejarlo ahí. Con el tiempo ese dolor va a acumularse y será peor, te hará daño... Vamos –le sacudió un poco–, déjalo ir.

Eren se había contenido algo, pero ya no podía más. Se abalanzó al hombre y lloró todo lo que pudo, dejando húmeda su camisa. En medio de su desesperación profería alaridos de dolor y se sorbía la nariz con fuerza mientras apretaba más y más el cuerpo de su nuevo amigo.

Lloró tanto como cuando se llevaron a sus padres, solo que aquel día no hizo ningún ruido.

Gritar mientras lloraba se sentía bien y, de a pocos, el dolor menguaba.

Se bebió un par de copas más, pero no le afectaron. Estaba embriagado de Levi, de su recuerdo, y a punta de lágrimas quería liberar su cuerpo de este.

El hombre y el tal Juan solo lo acompañaron y cuando creyeron que ya tenía bastante, llevaron a Eren a tomar un taxi, encargándole mucho al conductor que lo cuide porque tenía una pena de amor.

Ambos se despidieron de él agitando las manos, sin importar si los veía o no desde el vehículo.

.

.

.

**Continuará**

.

.

.

**N.A: ****No creerán que Farlan tuvo importancia desde un principio en vano 7w7**

**En el capítulo anterior Erwin la cagó xD ahora se está reivindicando (? **

**(*) He estado poniendo esos pequeños fragmentos en varios capítulos, pero nunca aclaré qué significaban concretamente. Son partes de la canción "Laisse tomber les filles" de April March y creo que es la que mejor define este fic, su letra engloba todo lo que se quiere decir hasta este capítulo. Si quieren oírla están más que invitados a buscarla, a mí me gusta mucho. Por cierto, tiene una versión en inglés llamada "Chick Habit" y suena en la película "Death Proof" de Tarantino, más directa creo, pero como Levi aquí es francés se me hizo apropiado usar la versión original.**

**(**) No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero nunca dije que Eren tenga celular. Sería un poco ilógico que tenga uno teniendo en cuenta que se la vive ahorrando todo lo que puede.**

**(***)Tengo que confesar que este capítulo me gusta bastante... No sé, creo que es porque al fin llegué a la escena que tanto deseaba escribir. Sí, desde que imaginé el fic en mi mente estaba usar esta canción tan hermosa de Pedro Infante. El compositor es José Alfredo Jiménez, sé que ya varios la han interpretado, entre ellos Rocío Durcal, Joan Manuel Serrat, etc. pero es que Pedro canta tan bonito, además es más popular o conocido él que el verdadero compositor, ya sea por sus películas o canciones... Si algún(a) mexicano(a) lee este capítulo espero que no se decepcione u.u se me hace gente tan vivaracha que no se me ocurrió otra cosa que darle esa libertad a Eren de llorar u.u**

**Lo siento si no la conocen, es antigua y sinceramente no me imagino ningún romance sin una canción de esas épocas *le encanta la nueva ola, los boleros y demás* por eso la puse uwu.**

**Quiero aclarar que sí habrá lemmon, haré mi esfuerzo, pero como podrán ver no es momento aún xD *cofcof, quizá haya lemmon FarlanxArmin cofcof***

**Gracias por leer :D ojalá les guste este capítulo tanto como a mí.**

**Próximo capítulo el jueves, este lo subí pronto porque es demasiado importante (?**


	22. Diario

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia.**

**N.A: ES UN DÍA ESPECIAL :D LLEGAMOS A CIEN REVIEWS :'D *baila en la silla*  
MIL GRACIAS A LAS LECTORAS, EN SERIO, NO CREÍ QUE LLEGARÍ****A ESTE MOMENTO.**

**Las amo. Simple y sencillo. Sin ustedes, ¿qué haría? Motivan a seguir :'D**

.

**CAPÍTULO VIGÉSIMO SEGUNDO**

**DIARIO**

.

.

El taxista había sido bastante gentil y supo entender los balbuceos ebrios de Eren, llevándolo hasta el departamento de Farlan. Frente a este, el hombre tocó el timbre muchas veces, debido a la hora ya el modelo estaba durmiendo y, al salir a atender con un bividí y un pantalón de algodón bastante sencillo, pasó de un rostro soñoliento a uno alarmado. Eren no estaba muy borracho pero sí decía algunas incoherencias. De inmediato lo apoyó en su hombro con ayuda del taxista, no con poco esfuerzo porque el castaño quería seguir empinando el codo y se resistía algo a entrar, pero finalmente cedió y Farlan, muy agradecido, le pagó demás al sujeto.

Ya adentro, Eren se dejó caer en uno de los finos sofás de la sala con una expresión muy extraña. No estaba feliz porque sus ojos descartaban la idea, pero en su rostro estaba presente una gran sonrisa. Farlan lo incorporó un poco y lo cacheteó buscando devolverlo a la realidad.

– Eren, ¡Eren! Vamos, reacciona, ve a tu habitación, Armin está preocupado, seguro sigue despierto... –bufó algo exasperado– Sabía que no debía dejarte ir solo...

– ¡Ya no soy un niño! –hipó– Suéltame, yo puedo solo... –se incorporó con torpeza, trastabillando un poco y por poco se cae de no ser por la oportuna intervención de su amigo. Eren simplemente se echó a reír por lo descoordinados que eran sus movimientos– Puta madre... Casi me caigo...

– Ya fue suficiente –lo tomó con fuerza, poco faltó para que lo cargue– A tu habitación, ahora.

Forcejeó un poco, pero tenía el cuerpo entumecido producto del alcohol, así que al poco rato desistió de su lucha. Lo único que conseguía era marearse más.

Ya en su recámara descubrió que Armin sí estaba despierto y lo miraba, para su sorpresa, no con reproche sino con algo de compasión.

– Voy a tomar más seguido... Así ya no me haces reproches, según parece...

– Es mi culpa, Armin –dijo Farlan–. No debí dejar que se fuera solo.

– No te angusties, creo que de alguna forma fue lo mejor. Míralo –con su dedo señaló a Eren que yacía en la cama de mala forma, con la mitad del cuerpo por fuera–, parece que duerme con tranquilidad. Después de más de dos meses lo veo así... Tenía que desahogarse, era necesario.

No hicieron más que acomodarlo un poco y cubrirlo con las cobijas.

.

.

.

"¿Qué pasó anoche? Mi cabeza va a reventar..."

Eren, con una mano sosteniéndose la frente, se resentía de la resaca, quitando perezosamente las sábanas que le cubrían de la cintura para abajo. De pronto sintió su aliento muy maloliente al exhalar, y se sintió bastante sucio por dormir con la ropa que había usado la noche anterior. Su primer impulso entonces fue darse un duchazo, a lo mejor también le quitaba toda esa pesadez.

En pleno duchazo estaba cuando sus pensamientos al fin se aclararon.

"¡Mis papás!"

De inmediato terminó su baño y se vistió rápido. Corrió a la sala y encontró ahí a Farlan conversando con Armin. Farlan estaba muy distinto a como lo veía siempre, tenía una camiseta blanca muy suelta y unos pantalones azul marino como de pijama, muy cómodos, resaltando su altura y buena complexión física.

– Buenos días, hermanito –saludó el modelo–. Pensé que nunca ibas a despertar, ya íbamos a arrastrarte de la cama para que encares el gran día.

Eren supo de inmediato a qué se refería. Por fin salvaría a sus padres. En medio de tanta desgracia la vida le daba un motivo para sonreír. Sin embargo, una duda lo asaltó.

– Farlan... No quiero incomodarte –llevó una mano a su nuca y la rascó, nervioso–, pero ¿dónde van a quedarse mis padres? Ya me parece mucho abuso que nos tengas aquí, no quiero que te sientas obligado...

– Eso está más que claro. Van a quedarse aquí hasta que vuelvas de tu viaje –Eren iba a replicar, pero Farlan fue más rápido y se lo impidió–. No, no es molestia. Este departamento es lo bastante grande como para albergarlos a todos. Tú esfuérzate y regresa con mucho dinero para que inicies tu nueva vida. Armin va a trabajar también... A lo mejor y me ayuda en alguna cosa, así también tiene un salario hasta que regreses...

– ¡Eso sería estupendo! –gritó Armin– Así ya no me sentiría una molestia aquí.

– Bueno, eso lo vemos en su momento. Ahora toma tu dinero y vamos, Eren. Voy con ustedes.

– ¿Estas seguro? Bueno, Oluo no es mala persona, pero no sé...

– Vamos a estar bien. Si ustedes iban solos y no les pasaba nada, ¿qué te hace pensar que conmigo sí? En caso se dé alguna eventualidad podría ayudarte.

Así, los tres se prepararon para salir. Farlan fue a ponerse algo más apropiado, pero tampoco usó su ropa de vestir.

.

.

.

– ¿Es aquí? –Farlan, al volante, se acercaba muy despacio a la casa en la que debían estar los padres de Eren.

– Sí, mira, ese es Oluo. Bajemos, Eren, les pagamos, les agradecemos y nos vamos.

– Bien. Tú aguarda aquí, Farlan ¡Vas a ser el primero en conocer a mis padres! Me da gusto, diría que hasta me siento honrado de que seas tú.

Bajaron y de inmediato capturaron la atención de Oluo que, como otras veces, estaba barriendo la vereda de la entrada de su casa. El hombre abandonó la escoba cuando los muchachos estuvieron muy cerca de él.

– ¿Y ese auto? ¿Ahora son ladrones? –le echó un vistazo al coche y su ocupante– Oigan, ¿ese no es un modelo?

– Descuida, Oluo, no hay nada extraño en esto –dijo Eren–. Te hemos traído tu dinero. Así es, hoy cancelamos la deuda.

– ¡Bien, muchacho! –se hizo a un lado para permitirles el ingreso– Entren, entren, sus padres están en el segundo piso con Erd y Gunther.

Los chicos entraron y nuevamente descubrieron que era una casa muy aseada. Oluo cerró la puerta y les pidió amablemente que le entreguen el dinero. Así lo hicieron y luego ascendieron a la siguiente planta. A Eren le dolía el pecho de tanto que brincaba su corazón en este.

Esta vez solo hallaron una habitación ya que en el primer piso se repartían los cuartos para los tres hombres que tenían retenidos a sus padres. De inmediato se acercaron a Erd y Gunther y estos les dejaron pasar.

Por fin. Ahí estaban.

Carla y Grisha estaban sentados en la cama y se les quedaron viendo por un momento, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer. Eren por lo general se les lanzaba encima para llenarlos de cariños, pero el chico simplemente estaba estático. Quizá ni él mismo se podía creer que al fin podía llevárselos.

– Ejem... –carraspeó un poco Gunther– Este silencio me está poniendo de los nervios, así que voy a resumir la situación: Son libres. Su hijo ha pagado la deuda, pueden irse.

Carla estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero seguía sin moverse. Eren por fin reaccionó y se acercó a su madre, tomándola de la muñeca para ponerla de pie. La acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó con todo el amor que podía entregar, dejando caer un par de lágrimas. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Armin se quedó contemplando la escena al igual que Grisha, muy conmovido. No hacía falta decir nada, el silencio era más agradable.

Erd y Gunther los acompañaron hasta la puerta donde se encontraba Oluo, aún contando los múltiples billetes.

– No creí que lo lograrías tan pronto... –dijo, guardando sus fajos en el bolsillo del pantalón– Eres muy afortunado, mocoso.

– No –esta respuesta hizo que Oluo gire el rostro para observarlo con cuidado. Pudo ver algo distinto en sus ojos–. Ya no soy un mocoso, señor Oluo. Le agradezco mucho por todo, especialmente por cumplir con su palabra. No es por ser grosero ni porque guarde resentimiento, pero espero que no volvamos a vernos. Es por la tranquilidad de todos.

– ¡Ahora te sientes adult–! –rió un poco y, sin querer, se mordió la lengua.

– En serio, muchas gracias –una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, abrigando el corazón de Oluo con esta–. Adiós, cuídense mucho. Sean felices.

– Adiós, muchacho. Tú también sé feliz, te lo mereces.

Oluo, Erd y Gunther les habían tomado algo de cariño y terminaron por habituarse a sus visitas mensuales, así que sintieron algo de pena cuando los vieron alejarse. Con ellos se iba una parte de su vida muy bonita, una en la que aprendieron que el mundo es muy injusto con algunos.

– Mamá, él es Farlan, un amigo –decía Eren, ya frente al auto y al ver en el rostro de su madre cómo observaba al hombre–. Me ayudó mucho cuando estuve trabajando.

Ya más tranquila, subió al auto en compañía de Armin, Grisha y su hijo. Durante el trayecto la mujer quedó maravillada al ir adentrándose en la zona residencial en que quedaba el departamento del modelo, sonriendo mucho a su hijo y preguntándole sobre su amistad con este. Eren suponía que preguntaría, pero aún no se sentía preparado para contarle la verdad. Mucho menos que alguna vez fue Serena.

Aún contaba con algún tiempo. Por lo menos antes de que se vaya a Japón.

.

.

.

.

Eren no fue el único que amaneció con resaca. Levi, tirado en su cama, amanecía abrazando un cuaderno. Al principio no lo reconoció, pero el recuerdo llegó pronto a su memoria. Sin embargo, aún no quería hojearlo, primero quería darse un baño por lo sucio que se sentía luego de su embriaguez.

Fue entonces a su tina, la llenó de agua tibia y se sumergió en esta con cuidado, aún estaba mareado y no quería resbalar. Se quedó ahí hasta que las yemas de sus dedos se acanalaron, ya que al verlo supo que ya tenía suficiente y su cuerpo se sentía mucho mejor.

Creyó entonces que era momento de leer ese cuaderno. Quería descubrir qué contenía.

Devolvió sus pasos con dirección a su habitación, pero el timbre le hizo desviarse. Maldiciendo por lo bajo por tener visitas a pesar de ser aún de mañana, fue a abrir, encontrándose con su madre. Y Kenny.

– ¿Qué quieren?

– ¿Tienes el descaro de preguntar? Tu madre y yo vinimos para asegurarnos que asistas a la junta extraordinaria de la tarde.

– ¿Hoy? ¿Domingo? ¿Estás de coña?

– Hijo –dijo Annabelle–, al menos déjanos pasar...

Levi puso los ojos en blanco y se hizo a un lado para que sus padres puedan ingresar a su departamento. Estos fueron directo a la sala y se sentaron. Levi no iba a tener un momento de paz.

– Sí, hoy va a haber junta, ¿te opones?

– No me opongo –se quedó de pie, viendo directamente a los ojos de su padre, desafiándolo–, hazla si quieres, vende tu empresa, quémala o lo que mejor te parezca. Lo que digo es que yo no iré.

– ¿Después de todo lo que has hecho te niegas?

– Ya me destituiste de presidencia, lo que pueda pasar ahora poco me importa.

– Para que lo tengas claro –había procurado ser amable, pero su hijo aparentemente no entendía de buenas maneras. Su tono se ensombreció–, si no vas te denuncio por las idioteces que hiciste ¿Estamos?

Frustrado, Levi no tuvo otra opción que asentir.

– Hoy tomaremos decisiones importantes –continuó Kenny–, por eso no podemos esperar hasta el lunes. Aunque, si la mayoría de los accionistas se niega, sí tendré que posponerla. Hanji ya dijo que no podrá porque está próxima a viajar, así que con ella es uno menos. Sobre Farlan... No tengo idea, ojalá pueda... Si él se niega tendremos que esperar hasta el lunes. Ah, busca a tu asistente, tiene que estar presente.

– ¿Qué?

Si algo no quería recordar en esos momentos era a Serena. O, en su defecto, a ese muchacho.

– Lo que oíste. Esa chica tiene que estar presente porque te ayudó a engañarnos. Búscala y dile que se presente.

Levi no quería recordarla, pero que Kenny la esté buscando lo puso en alerta.

– ¿Para qué la quieres?

– Para que responda, como es lógico. Pero de eso voy a hablar contigo y con los demás cuando llegue el momento.

Sintió peligro.

– No sé ni dónde vive, no tengo forma de contactarla... –mentía, algo en él le decía que debía protegerla.

"¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué estoy protegiendo a ese chiquillo?"

– Pues averígualo y llévala a la junta.

Levi ya no contestó. Continuó de pie pensando en las palabras de Kenny, que más que una petición se oían como una orden explícita de hallarla y llevarla, a como diera lugar, ante su presencia. Su madre, cariñosa, lo devolvió a la realidad, abrazándolo con cuidado y pidiéndole que la acompañe a dar un paseo por la ciudad hasta que llegue el momento de la junta o hasta que Farlan confirme su presencia. Accedió y se puso algo más formal para salir, quedando con las ganas de leer ese cuaderno.

.

.

.

.

.

Se hizo tarde pronto. Farlan insistió en invitarlos a todos a comer y, por pedido de Eren, fueron a un restaurante muy sencillo. Disfrutaron de la comida, Carla le estaba tomando cariño al nuevo amigo de su hijo y se disponían a volver, levantándose de la mesa, hasta que el móvil del modelo empezó a sonar. Este se disculpó un momento y fue a atender, sorprendiéndole que se tratara de Kenny.

– Dime, Kenny.

– Farlan, disculpa si te incomodo, pero teníamos pensado realizar dentro de un par de horas una junta extraordinaria... ya sabes, por lo que hizo mi hijo... ¿Estás disponible? Quiero que casi todos estén presentes, es importante.

El modelo giró el rostro, teléfono en mano, y le echó una mirada a la familia que reía.

– La verdad ahora no puedo, tengo asuntos pendientes... ¿Puede ser el lunes o martes?

– Descuida, si no puedes es irremediable. El lunes en la tarde te veo entonces.

– Bien, gracias por avisarme.

Colgó y, al igual que Levi, sintió que debía proteger de inmediato a Eren. No podían exponerse más.

– Bueno, ya comimos bastante –dijo, regresando a la mesa y sonriendo a todos, derritiendo el corazón de Carla–. Será mejor que regresemos a mi casa, Eren –le golpeó la pierna con la rodilla y el castaño comprendió de inmediato que tenían que hablar–. Vamos, adelántense, voy a pagar la cuenta.

La familia entera abandonó el restaurante y subieron al auto. Farlan salió al poco rato y Eren vio que estaba algo contrariado. Ya en la casa hablarían a detalle sobre ese asunto.

.

.

.

Al fin, luego de una extenuante tarde acompañando a su madre haciendo compras por –literalmente– toda la ciudad, Levi tenía un respiro. Pero, primero lo primero: una ducha luego de tanto trajín.

Se aseó con cuidado y creyó que, por fin, podría leer el maldito cuaderno al que, incluso, ya le estaba tomando ojeriza por lo poco que cooperaba. Para Levi ese cuaderno de plano no se dejaba leer.

Esa idea le quedó mucho más clara cuando, al dirigirse a su habitación, el teléfono de su sala sonó.

"Para qué carajos les doy mi número de móvil si me van a llamar al fijo... Estoy rodeado de gente estúpida..." pensaba, caminando apurado hacia el aparato.

– Diga.

– Tienes suerte. Farlan dice que no podrá asistir hoy, así que nos vemos mañana en la tarde.

No dijo nada, simplemente colgó. Definitivamente ni quería ni respetaba a su padre.

Ya estaba cantando victoria, volvía a su habitación, hasta que el timbre de su puerta se hizo oír en todo su departamento. Sea quien sea que estuviera en la puerta estaba desesperado. Y de paso desesperó a Levi, a quien le apareció una venita en la frente. Iba a matar al que tuvo el atrevimiento de acabar con su paciencia.

– ¿Qué mierda quieres, Erwin? –se frotaba frenéticamente la frente con la mano derecha– ¿Quieres morir?

– Ya no puedo ni venir a hablar contigo... Quería saber cómo estabas, eso es todo. Ayer te vi muy mal...

– Como puedes ver, estoy muy bien. Ahora mismo iba a hacer algo importante, pero tenías que llegar tú e interrumpirme.

– ¿No me vas a dejar pasar?

– Querías ver si estoy bien o no, ya viste que estoy bien. Puedes irte –estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero el pie de Erwin se lo impidió– ¿Ahora qué?

– ¡E-Espera! –luchaba por mantener la puerta abierta no solo con su pierna, ahora sumaba su brazo– ¿Qué es eso importante que vas a hacer? ¿Tiene que ver con lo que te dije anoche?

– No... –Erwin pudo ver que desviaba la mirada– No lo sé... Déjame solo...

– Estás dudando, puedo verlo. Me voy, está bien, pero recuerda lo que te dije. Mientras más tiempo dejes pasar será peor, busca a ese chico y hablen con sinceridad... Si no lo haces va a pasar lo mismo, será muy tarde.

– ¡Yo no estoy interesado en ese mocoso! –gritaba, pero ya no hacía fuerza para cerrar la puerta. Sus brazos cayeron laxos a sus lados.

– Entonces hazlo para que no te quedes con la espina. Al menos descubre por qué te mintió. Solo entonces podrás dejar a Serena –dijo, alejando su pie y cerrando la puerta por fuera.

Erwin volvía a abandonarlo, confundiéndolo con sus palabras. Tenía pensado leer de inmediato ese cuaderno por pura curiosidad, pero decidió dejarlo para después. Primero quería pensar con claridad y para eso debía tomarse una siesta.

.

.

.

.

Sentados todos en la sala, Eren supo que había llegado el momento de la verdad. Sus padres se veían ansiosos y se leía en su rostro que querían muchas explicaciones.

– Voy a responder a sus preguntas y voy a contarles todo... Tranquilos... Pero primero quiero charlar un poco con Farlan. Armin, espérame aquí.

Se puso de pie y jaló del brazo al modelo, confundiéndolo un poco; este había creído que más importante era ser sincero con sus padres. Se alejaron lo suficiente para que no puedan ser oídos, quedando ambos en la cocina.

– Farlan, ese rodillazo en el almuerzo no fue en vano, ¿pasó algo?

– Ah... –su manó viajó a su nuca, no se sentía muy cómodo hablándole sobre ese asunto. Temía abrirle la herida– Bueno, pasa que Kenny me llamó, por eso los dejé un momento.

– ¿Qué te dijo? –sonaba ansioso.

– En realidad nada importante... Me dijo que iba a llevarse a cabo una junta el lunes... No me preocupa lo que dijo, sino lo que presiento. Eren –lo tomó por los hombros, sorprendiéndolo un poco–, tienes que viajar cuanto antes. A quien van a buscar será a ti, el problema es contigo. Conozco a Kenny, solo irá por ti.

– ¿Q-Qué dices? ¿Qué pueden querer conmigo?

– Aún no estoy seguro, pero siento que debes irte de inmediato. Habla hoy con tus padres y cuéntales que te irás de viaje en unos pocos días. Te prometo que voy a cuidarlos. Voy a llamar a Hanji ahora para saber si tiene todo listo –sacó su celular del bolsillo y buscó entre sus contactos–. Ve ahora, diles todo. Prepárate de una vez para el viaje, luego te cuento qué me dijo.

Farlan le transmitió la sensación de peligro y, aún algo aturdido por la advertencia, corrió a la sala para tener una de las conversaciones más importantes de su vida.

– Mamá, papá, estoy seguro de que quieren saber qué he estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo, así que voy a contarles. Conseguí empleo en una empresa de cosméticos de nombre "Le Rouge et le Noir", ahí me desempeñé como asistente de presidencia. Tuve algunos problemas y por eso tuve que renunciar. Nada grave en realidad, solo me estaba proyectando al futuro. Quiero que nos vayamos a España.

Armin le lanzó una mirada de reproche terrible. La idea era ser sincero, pero ese resumen de todos los sucesos era casi grosero, se estaba obviando demasiadas cosas. Podía entender que no quería que sepan que se tuvo que disfrazar de mujer, pero tarde o temprano terminarían por enterarse. Su madre no era tonta para nada, de inmediato descubrió que le estaban ocultando cosas.

– Eren, ¿eso es todo?

–¿A qué te refieres, mamá?

– ¿Eso es lo único que ha pasado en nuestra ausencia?

– ... –vaciló mucho y sus dedos jugaban nerviosos. Si bien quería ser transparente, contar la verdad equivaldría a revivir todo lo que pasó mientras estuvo trabajando en esa empresa, y lo que menos quería era regresar a eso– No, no, mamá... Pero no puedo decírtelo ahora... No a ti... No me siento preparado...

– Eren, dinos la verdad, no vamos a juzgarte –dijo Grisha, estremeciendo a su hijo.

– No me presionen... –desviar el tema era la opción– Lo más importante para decirles es que viajaré en unos días, voy a ir a Japón.

– ¡¿Qué?! –gritaron al unísono sus padres.

– Una de las accionistas de la empresa en la que estuve trabajando me propuso ser su asistente durante su viaje y accedí, me va a pagar bien y con eso tendremos suficiente para viajar a España–

– ¿Cuál es el afán de viajar a España? –cortó su padre– ¿Por qué la desesperación?

– Pues... –las preguntas cada vez eran más complicadas y responderlas implicaba revelar la verdad– Es porque no quiero que algún maleante vuelva a extorsionarnos... Eso es todo... Temo que alguien al servicio de los acreedores que no sea Oluo quiera más dinero...

– Al menos quiero conocer a esa mujer. Quiero ver si es buena persona.

– ¡Mamá! ¡Ya no soy un niño, yo quiero viajar y voy a hacerlo!

– ¿Y cuándo piensas volver?

– Hanji no me ha dicho mucho, pero no pasamos del mes –vio que su madre seguía inquieta. No se lo merecía, tendría que decirle muchas cosas, pero le costaba demasiado–. Tranquila, no me va a pasar nada... Siempre quise viajar y conocer el mundo, ¿no te hace feliz que lo haga?

– Eren, diles la verdad de una vez –intervenía Armin–. No puedes pretender iniciar una nueva vida en base a mentiras y secretos.

– ¡Tú sabías que no quería decir nada! –se puso de pie de un brinco para encarar a su amigo. Prácticamente lo estaba entregando– ¡Traidor!

– ¡Traición es callar! –también se puso de pie, parecían querer irse a los golpes.

– ¡¿Quieres que te abra esa herida?! –dijo, estirando un poco el puño en dirección al espacio entre su pómulo y su nariz, morado aún por el puñetazo que le había dado Levi.

– ¡BASTA LOS DOS! –Grisha se puso en medio de los dos, separándolos con sus brazos extendidos– Eren, dinos esa verdad de la que está hablando Armin, merecemos saberlo; y tú, Armin, luego nos explicas por qué tienes la cara morada.

– No quiero... Con ustedes es difícil...

– Si no les dices lo haré yo.

– ¡No!... Bueno... –inhaló con gran fuerza y tomó asiento de nuevo– Lo que voy a decirles es muy horrible, pensaba no decirlo nunca, pero Armin me está presionando... Yo... ¡En realidad es culpa de Armin, él me obligó! –los tres lo fulminaron con la mirada, Eren estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto y perdían la paciencia– ¡Está bien! Mejor péguenme... La verdad es que me tuve que vestir de mujer... –esperó un momento apretando los ojos, creyó que le iban a gritar miles de preguntas, pero no fue así– Es que Armin dijo que si esparcieron rumores sobre nosotros lo que tenía que hacer era fingir ser otra persona, entonces a este idiota se le ocurrió que si me disfrazaba de mujer no habría problema... Y así estuve trabajando, mis jefes creyeron que era "Serena". Con lo que me pagaron pude rescatarlos... Sé que puede parecer horrible, incluso ahora no puedo creer que accedí...

– Eren, no puedo negar que me impacta lo que nos dices, pero no has matado a nadie... –dijo Carla– Por el contrario, me siento muy culpable porque por nosotros tuviste que pasar por todo eso.

– Sin embargo –intervino Grisha–, ¿esa mujer sabe que eres hombre? ¿Entonces Farlan también? No estoy entendiendo...

– Trabajé ahí hasta que conseguí lo suficiente para pagar, pero... –no sabía si contar que se había enamorado de Levi ¿Cómo tomarían sus padres el hecho de que su hijo se haya enamorado de un hombre?

– Cuéntales de Levi.

– ¡Armin, basta! Déjame hablar y pensar... Ya, igual se van a enterar en algún momento, dudo que Hanji tenga la boca cerrada... Me enamoré de mi jefe, el presidente... ¡No digan nada, no aún, déjenme terminar! –dijo, temiendo alguna réplica sorprendida– El caso es que por eso renuncié, no quiero volver a verlo, por eso quiero irme por un tiempo, necesito despejarme y Japón es mi salvación... Luego definitivamente dejaré de lado esa parte de mi vida y nos iremos a España...

– Hijo, ¿él sabe que eres hombre?

– Sí, mamá... se lo dije antes de renunciar –sus ojos se veían tan tristes que su madre comprendió de inmediato que a causa de ese tipo su hijo tenía ese brillo particular en sus ojos. Seguramente por eso mismo también se apagaron–. Por eso no quiero volver a verlo, me siento mal por haberle mentido...

– No quiero ser indiscreta, pero llegué a pensar que estabas enamorado del dueño de este departamento –rió un poco. Si su hijo se había enamorado seguramente el sujeto valía la pena teniendo en cuenta que Eren nunca había entregado su afecto a nadie, así que no se tomó a mal lo que acababa de confesarle–. No te enojes, es que es tan guapo...

– ¡NO! ¡FARLAN ES MI AMIGO! El único que tuve allá en la empresa... ¿No están decepcionados de mí porque me enamoré de un hombre?

– Por mi parte no, si lo amas debe ser un gran tipo –Carla le guiñó un ojo–. No cualquiera se mete en tu corazón, Eren.

– No puedo negar que lo lamento porque quería nietos, pero si eres feliz amándolo no puedo oponerme. Ya bastante has tenido con cargar con esa deuda, hijo. Eres una gran persona, amar a un hombre no te hace menos.

Listo. Ahora sí estaba conmovido. Parecía un sueño, todas las personas que amaba se tomaban con mucha calma los terribles secretos que guardaba.

Abandonó el sofá para caer en los brazos de sus padres, muy contento de que lo acepten como es. Sin embargo, tenía que acotar algo.

– Oigan, tampoco soy homosexual... creo. Cuando estuve trabajando me gustó físicamente una chica, no me enamoré pero sí me pareció muy linda... ¿Seré bisexual?

– ¿Qué importa eso? ¿Por qué etiquetarte? Si la gente se quiere, pues se quiere y ya, no hay nada más que decir... Para mí siempre serás mi hijo, ames a quien ames.

Armin vio todo y, sabiendo que Eren aún ocultaba algunas cosas, se lo dejó pasar. Quizá eso sí decepcionaría a sus padres y el reencuentro, un suceso muy feliz, no se prestaba para eso. Se unió al abrazo, pero solo fue un momento porque Farlan volvía a la sala con su celular en la mano. Todos se separaron, parecía tener algo importante que decir.

– Hablé con Hanji, Eren. Se van mañana en la noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Plácidamente durmió Eren esa noche, como nunca antes. Al fin podía respirar luego de tantos años sofocado por una deuda que ni siquiera era suya.

A la mañana siguiente tenía motivos para sonreír: Los tenía a su lado.

El día se le fue muy rápido en conversaciones casuales y bromas tontas viendo la televisión abrazado a ellos y a Armin. A la hora de almuerzo nadie quiso mover un dedo así que pidieron comida por delivery y en la misma sala se sirvieron. Eren estaba muy contento porque estaban pasando una maratón de su serie de titanes, así que su felicidad era plena. Estaba rodeado de sus seres queridos disfrutando de una tarde agradable.

Farlan se disculpó, dijo que tendría que salir por un rato y fue a arreglarse para la junta de la tarde mientras Eren continuaba en la sala. Cuando llamó a Hanji esta le había dicho que viajarían esa misma noche, lunes, pero no podía estar seguro. Con esa mujer nunca estaba nada seguro. Más bien, estaba convencido de que llegaría en cualquier momento, así que, por si las dudas, le encargó a su hermanito castaño que prepare su equipaje, los trajes que le regaló, sus documentos y todo lo que vaya a necesitar para su viaje. Ya con sus padres a su lado su semblante había mejorado notablemente y no lucía tan decaído como la noche del sábado, así que podía estar tranquilo.

– Eren, ya voy a salir. Ojalá que cuando llegue aún estés aquí, quisiera despedirme si de verdad partes hoy.

– No te preocupes –estaba recostado de cuerpo completo sobre el sofá, sonriéndole–, si Hanji viene le diré que te esperemos.

– Vale. Nos vemos más tarde, no tardaré demasiado.

.

.

.

Levi tenía pensado tomarse una siesta pero, por misterios de la vida, se quedó dormido hasta el día siguiente, lunes. Y muy tarde, ya era hora de almorzar.

¿Qué lo tenía tan cansado como para hacerlo dormir tanto de corrido? No lo sabía.

Se descubrió, como la mañana anterior, con la misma ropa, así que lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño. Mientras lo hacía, recordó la amenaza de Kenny, así que, incluso contra su voluntad, tendría que presentarse ese día en la empresa por la tarde. Pero se estaba olvidando de un detalle.

¿Cómo iba a convencer al muchacho ese de ir con él?

Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente deduciría con facilidad que se opondría de todas las formas y en todos los idiomas posibles. Llevarlo implicaba aceptar que todos los papeles que usó eran falsos y, si los demás lo sabían, lo meterían preso sin dudarlo.

Aunque no le gustara ni lo reconociera la idea de ver a ese chico lo inquietaba un poco.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Justificarlo con Kenny?

"¡NO! No tengo por qué ayudar a ese mocoso, se merece que lo metan preso por mentirme... ¿O no? ¿Por qué me mintió?"

Nuevamente su mente era bombardeada con miles de preguntas. Y el recuerdo de la que fuera "su mocosa". Nuevamente el dolor en su pecho. La extrañaba.

También recordó el consejo de Erwin. A lo mejor sí debía ir a buscarlo.

No, sería estúpido. Descartó pronto la idea porque, recordando cómo se portó cuando se vieron por última vez, lo más seguro sería que se niegue a verlo o, en el peor de los casos, se le vaya encima para golpearlo. De todos modos, si lo viera seguramente se confundiría más de lo que ya estaba.

¿Cómo calmarse? ¿Dónde hallar respuestas?

"El cuaderno..."

Terminó su baño, se envolvió una toalla en la cintura y se puso otra sobre los hombros para posteriormente secar su cabello. Corrió a su habitación y ahí estaba. Ya nadie podría detenerlo y, si lo intentaran, simplemente los ignoraría. Había dejado pasar un día entero sin darle ni una hojeada y ya no podía esperar más. Estaba posponiéndolo demasiado.

Sacó de su ropero una polera gris muy suelta y una bermuda negra de algodón, destacando sus delgados tobillos y lo níveo de su piel. Se sentó sobre la cama y se secó el cabello con cuidado, no quería mojar el cuaderno ni con una gotita. Dejó la toalla a un lado extendida, ya luego la pondría en el cesto de la ropa sucia, su prioridad era ese cuaderno.

Por fin, comenzó.

"_Eren Jeager, veintitrés años, disfrazado de mujer, me presento y dispongo a iniciar la redacción de un diario personal"_

Se detuvo un momento. De inmediato llegó a su mente el nombre del otro amigo del "delincuente" Armin: Eren. Ese debía ser el nombre real de Serena. Muchas cosas tenían sentido.

– Por eso estaba ese día en su casa...

Intrigado, continuó con su lectura.

"_No, no es que ya me siento una chica y por eso esté escribiendo esto. Simplemente quiero dejar constancia de que viví esto para que, cuando todo acabe, pueda leerlo y reírme de lo que tuve que pasar para volver a ser el Eren de antes, feliz junto a mis padres._

_Todo empezó con un engaño, nos achacaron una deuda que no debió ser nuestra nunca y tratamos de huir a Francia, aquí donde estoy, junto a mi gran amigo Armin Arlert. Las cosas no resultaron muy bien y los acreedores nos encontraron, y para asegurarse de que les pagaré se llevaron como garantía a mis padres._

_No les bastó con arrebatarme mi única razón para vivir, se encargaron de ir por ahí diciendo que como profesional apesto y por eso no pude encontrar empleo. Entonces, a mi brillante amigo –nótese el sarcasmo– se le ocurrió que debía fingir ser mujer para así conseguir trabajo. Y heme aquí, trabajando para esta importante compañía"_

Volvió a parar.

"¡Yo tuve motivos legítimos para hacer lo que hice, no como tú que solo buscas tu propio beneficio!" recordó.

Contrariado, leyó un par de líneas más. En su pecho sentía un dolor punzante, espantoso.

– Y se atreve a llamarme enano hasta en este diario...

Avanzó un poco, impaciente porque en una parte se refería a lo pesada que era Petra, y se encontró con algo terrible.

"_Anocheció, la hora de salida llegó y ya no puedo con mis nervios._

_Hace poco me di cuenta de que en verdad siento algo más que gratitud por mi jefe y eso me está atormentando. A toda hora pienso en él y muchas veces me le he quedado mirando con cara de idiota, lo que no ha pasado desapercibido por él. Eso me preocupa, no quiero que descubra lo que siento, porque si llega a saberlo tendré que renunciar y lo que menos quiero es alejarme de él._

_Quizá suene algo tonto, pero en estas pocas semanas que hemos pasado juntos su sola presencia me ha hecho feliz, muy feliz... No quiero dañar su relación con la señorita Petra, jamás me le acercaría con esas intenciones, sería muy egoísta de mi parte. Solo quiero poder verlo a diario y que confíe en mí, es todo lo que pido. Con eso me conformo"._

Un escalofrío horrible le recorrió la columna al ver la fecha en que fue escrita esa hoja.

Ese día le había confesado su amor. Ese día comenzó su engaño.

Siempre, desde el principio, estuvo enamorado de él.

Desesperado, saltó a la siguiente hoja, la fecha cuando aceptó ser su amante.

"_Ayer Levi me volvió a decir que me ama... Yo no puedo estar más contento._

_Quizá esté mal, le estoy haciendo daño a la señorita Petra y ahora mismo le estoy mintiendo a Levi porque cree que soy una chica. Pero he sido muy infeliz todo este tiempo, nunca antes me había enamorado y ahora que lo he hecho parecen corresponderme... Podrá ser muy egoísta, pero quiero sentirme amado al menos por un tiempo. Luego le diré la verdad._

_Es probable que entonces me rechace y me pida que me aleje de él, pero creo que no me importará. Me basta con tenerlo para mí por ahora... Me conformo con solo un poco de su amor."_

– Pensaba decirme la verdad... Desde un inicio quiso ser sincero...

Luego, encontró que en un fragmento hablaba de Farlan, restándole importancia, hasta que leyó su nombre.

"_Me contó muchas cosas importantes sobre Levi y me demostró que siente un gran aprecio por él, incluso me hizo prometerle que lo cuidaría._

_Creo que eso no hace falta ni prometerlo, no permitiría que Levi sufra, solo quiero que sea feliz y vea su sueño realizado. Supongo que es porque lo amo."_

– Siempre me amó... Todo el tiempo...

Adelantó muchos días más, se estaba desesperando porque varios hablaban sobre los balances y cosas relacionadas con la empresa. Sabía lo que estaba buscando, pero nuevamente una hoja capturó su atención.

"_En verdad me he vuelto egoísta... Los he enredado a todos en mis mentiras, no me importa ver sufrir a Petra, no me importará dejar a Levi solo... Decidí dejarlo sin decir la verdad solo para protegerme, para no sentirme lastimado cuando me desprecie... ¿Sufrirá cuando nos separemos? ¿Me querrá tanto?"_

– ¿Se va? ¿A dónde?

Angustia. Eso empezaba a sentir.

Por fin halló lo que tanto buscaba. Quería saber cuándo descubrió su mentira.

"_El sábado último se me ocurrió espiar una conversación de mi jefe con el señor Smith y descubrí que Levi en realidad nunca estuvo enamorado de mí, todo fue parte de un plan elaborado por ese enano y Erwin. Lo único que quería era que le maquille los informes para que nadie lo descubra, seguramente eso del "sueño" de poner su negocio no es más que otra mentira para convencerme de ayudarlo a robarle a su padre..._

_Ni siquiera quiero estar aquí... este lugar no hace más que recordarme cuando me besaba, cuando me abrazaba... Me provoca náuseas. _

_Si sigo aquí es porque necesito el dinero, solo es eso... ¿O no?_

_¿A quién quiero engañar? No me gusta estar aquí, pero quiero verlo... ¿Por qué quiero verlo?... Porque, idiota como solo yo puedo serlo, guardo la esperanza de que todo haya sido una broma de mal gusto, que todo sea mentira._

_¿Qué debería hacer si la persona que fue una luz en medio de la desesperación de perder a mis padres resultó ser solo una farsa? ¿Acaso no es estúpido seguir queriéndolo a pesar de todo? _

_Solo soy capaz de continuar pensando en España. No resisto más, quiero tener el dinero ya mismo en mis manos para largarme... _

_No sé qué voy a hacer cuando lo vea... Espero poder contenerme para no gritarle en toda la cara lo hijo de puta que es... _

_¿Por qué mi primer amor tenía que ser él? ¿Siempre se sufre así cuando se ama? ¿Volveré a enamorarme algún día?"_

– Me escuchó... Escuchó cuando le grité toda esa mierda a Erwin porque no quise reconocer que me había enamorado... –se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, dejando caer el cuaderno sobre la cama y jalando con fuerza su cabello. Había descubierto demasiadas cosas importantes– Serena existe... es ese chico... Y me sigue queriendo a mí...

Un impulso violento lo hizo ponerse de pie y, sin importar la facha informal que tenía, salió de su departamento. Tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

Corrió hacia su auto, asustando al encargado de portería por sus arrebatos.

– ¡Mierda! Qué imbécil... Erwin tenía razón... ¿Por qué no fui capaz de decirme la verdad a mí mismo? ¿Por qué no acepté que me había enamorado? –golpeó con ambas manos el volante. En su pecho se mezclaban diversas emociones que iban desde la frustración, la ira, el dolor. El dolor predominaba porque, tal como había imaginado cuando empezó a sentir remordimiento por mentirle, estaba engañando a una persona que lo amaba de verdad. Él le mintió porque quería realizar un sueño egoísta, en cambio Eren quería salvar a sus padres de unos malhechores– ¿Cómo pude ser tan hijo de puta?... –recordó entonces palabras importantes: "España" y "dejarlo" – ¿Se va a España? ... ¿Por eso renunció?... –ahora predominaba el miedo. Tenía que salir de ahí, de inmediato.

Arrancó y, sin importarle el límite de velocidad, se dirigió con desesperación a la casa que visitó hacía apenas dos días. Tenía que encontrarlo a como diera lugar.

.

.

.

.

Levi había olvidado por completo que también tenía que asistir a la junta, así que le fastidió mucho sentir su celular vibrar tantas veces. Rindiéndose, al fin frenó un momento su auto a un lado de la carretera y contestó.

– ¿Qué?

– Te espero en la junta, Levi.

– Estoy buscando a mi asistente, ¿no es lo que querías?

– Sí, pero no por eso quiero que faltes.

– Mi presencia no es imprescindible, Kenny, en cualquier momento puedes contarme lo que decidiste –oyó que su padre bufó exasperado, así que apeló a su lado emotivo como nunca antes había hecho. Necesitaba buscar a Eren, tenía que hablar con él, y de ser necesario haría uso de todos sus recursos– Por favor, Kenny, es importante lo que estoy haciendo, más tarde si quieres pasa por mi departamento y entonces me cuentas todo...

– Uhm... No es normal en ti pedir favores... Pero está bien, más tarde iré a tu departamento si es tan urgente lo que estás haciendo.

Levi no dijo más, solo colgó. Continuó con su carrera, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar.

Por fin, frente a él aparecía ese barrio humilde. Estacionó el coche y corrió hasta la casa.

Tocó, tocó tantas veces que incluso le sangraron los nudillos.

Nada. Ni un alma.

Empezaba a desesperarse ¿Qué tal si ya se había marchado? ¿Qué tal si ya había viajado a España?

Insistió un poco más, y entonces divisó a un sujeto que bien podría ser un vecino.

– ¡Hey! –aún estaba algo lejos, por lo que agitó su brazo para llamar su atención. El sujeto se aproximó con algo de recelo, Levi se notaba a la legua que era de dinero a pesar de su pinta informal– ¿Sabe a dónde se fueron los que ocupaban esta casa?

– ¡Ah, esos muchachitos! –Levi supuso de inmediato que vivían juntos como amigos. Y él que había hecho el ridículo con su escena de celos que incluyó hasta golpes– Se hacen extrañar, alegraban la vista a pesar de ser hombres eh... Especialmente ese de ojos verdes... –esos comentarios enfurecieron a Levi, llevándolo a fruncir el ceño más de lo normal– Pero también vi salir de esa casa a una chica, una muy fea, pero parecía hermana del chico por sus ojos... –el hombre notó que Levi lo estaba matando con los ojos, por lo que se tensó y procuró responder lo que le habían preguntado– P-Pues, hace dos días no los veo, el sábado vino un auto muy elegante y un tipo muy guapo los hizo subir, aunque de la chica ni rastro, solo se fueron los muchachitos... Ahora que recuerdo, ese mismo auto lo vi el viernes...

– ¿Un tipo muy guapo? ¿En auto? –tenía a alguien en mente, pero quería cerciorarse– ¿Cómo era?

– Un rubio, pero no era cualquier rubio, era medio cenizo y vestía muy bien, parecía adinerado. Incluso armaron una trifulca aquí, aunque no sé muy bien por qué, pero el muchachito rubio que vivía aquí terminó golpeado porque al día siguiente lo vi con el pómulo morado.

– Gracias, con eso ya me ha dicho bastante.

Levi volvió al auto y le echó una última mirada a la casa antes de arrancar. Farlan tendría que explicarle muchas, demasiadas cosas.

.

.

.

.

Eren sintió que tocaban el timbre del departamento de Farlan y de inmediato corrió a abrir. El modelo había partido hacía ya media hora y se encontraba acompañado solo por su familia. Se asomó por la puerta y descubrió que era Hanji. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Se iría esa misma noche, le daba mucha emoción pero también estaba nervioso.

– ¡Al final sí vino! Debo reconocer que me duele dejar a mis padres, pero en un mes volveré y estará todo bien.

– ¡Hola, lindo Eren! –la mujer ingresó a la casa, llevaba con ella un par de maletas que iba arrastrando– ¿Estás listo?

– Más o menos... Pero pase, adelante –con la mano extendida la invitó a adentrarse en la sala– Mis padres están por allá y quieren conocerla para saber que estaré bien –hizo un leve puchero resentido por cómo lo trataban sus padres. A Hanji ese gesto la enterneció de forma increíble–. Mi madre se llama Carla y mi padre es Grisha, también está Armin.

Ambos se acercaron y descubrieron a la familia Jeager aún viendo la televisión. Sintieron sus presencias y giraron el rostro; Carla analizó con cuidado a Hanji, pero ella se hizo la desentendida.

– ¡Buenas noches! Yo soy Hanji Zoe y tengo intenciones de llevarme a su hijo de viaje conmigo porque lo considero un excelente profesional –dijo, muy efusivamente y rodeando el cuello del muchacho con su brazo–. No teman, les juro por mi vida que se los devolveré íntegro, tal como me lo entregaron.

– Bueno, ¿tenemos prisa? Porque estoy seguro de que mi madre querrá hacerte unas preguntas –se liberó de su agarre y le lanzó una mirada a su madre. Su resentimiento era evidente–. Ah, y quiero que esperemos a que vuelva Farlan, quiero despedirme de él.

– Descuida, Eren –se acercó a un sofá, tomó asiento y se acomodó apoyando sus brazos y cruzando las piernas como sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación–. Yo soy un libro abierto, pueden preguntarme lo que quieran.

.

.

.

.

– Bien, estamos casi todos reunidos, así que podemos empezar –Kenny, a la cabecera de la mesa, parecía retomar su puesto de presidente–. Ha quedado claro que Levi no puede ser presidente, así que, si no se oponen, temporalmente volveré al mando. Sin embargo, esto no se va a quedar así.

– ¿A qué se refiere, suegro?

– Levi, su asistente y Erwin van a tener que pagar lo que hicieron. Ahora mismo no están presentes porque Levi la está buscando. No puedo permitir que desaparezca, tiene que volver a dar la cara. Bien, lo estuve pensando bastante, y decidí que los tres van a tener que trabajar unidos para que, con un nuevo lanzamiento, repongan todo el dinero que le robaron a esta empresa. Si no lo consiguen tendré que tomar acciones legales en su contra.

– ¡Desde ahora debería tomarlas! ¡Esa mujer es una timadora!

– ¡Petra! –Farlan lo sabía, tenía un mal presentimiento– ¡¿Qué dices?!

– ¡Ella ni siquiera ha estudiado en esa universidad! Yo lo descubrí el sábado en la mañana, se me ocurrió preguntar si había egresado y me dijeron que no, que no había estudiado ahí, que no conocían a ninguna Serena Aufrichtig.

– ¡¿Pero cómo permiten que trabaje aquí sin comprobar sus referencias?!

Farlan tenía que hacer algo, lo que sea. Quería ganar algo de tiempo, al menos.

– Pero, Kenny, tú mismo eres consciente de lo buena que era como profesional. Ella simplemente obedecía las órdenes de Levi, por eso hizo lo que hizo–

– ¡Esa tipa obligó a Levi a hacer esa estupidez!

– ¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo, Petra?! ¡Si Levi ni siquiera se comunica contigo!

Golpe bajo. Petra era consciente de que eso era verdad.

– Basta –intervino Erwin–. Yo también tengo la culpa, pero no pienso decir nada al respecto sin la presencia de Levi ¿Cuándo llegará, Kenny?

– No lo sé, Erwin. Supongo que aún la está buscando. También podríamos reunirnos mañana... Aunque no lo crean, no quiero llegar al extremo de tomar medidas legales y, como dijo Farlan, esa chica es realmente buena en lo que hace. Confío en que serán capaces de resarcir el daño que hicieron, pero los necesito a los tres.

– ¿Y si Serena no está presente? –preguntó con temor Farlan.

– La esperaré un tiempo prudente, pero tendrá que pronunciarse. Si simplemente desaparece no habrá poder humano que me impida alcanzarla y destruirla por ladrona...

– Bien... –Farlan estaba más que angustiado– Creo que con eso ya tuve bastante. Debo irme, tengo un compromiso importante en estos momentos. Discúlpenme.

Isabel, que había ido más que nada por compromiso, quiso atajarlo, pero no pudo. No era normal en Farlan preocuparse tanto por una persona a no ser que sean muy cercanos. La chica quedó algo preocupada. Lo quería, le demostraba afecto, pero sabía que de eso no pasarían. El modelo la veía como una hermanita y, aunque le doliera, lo aceptaba.

Farlan corrió todo lo que pudo y, ya en su auto, se devolvió para su departamento presuroso. Precisamente cuando estaba a unos buenos metros lejos de la empresa llegó Levi, muy agitado y aún con su ropa informal. Hannes se sorprendió bastante al verlo, por lo general usaba sus trajes, no completos pero sí muy pulcros, mas en ese momento Levi parecía un muchacho cualquiera, la ropa lo hacía más joven.

Levi corrió hacia el ascensor y con desesperación presionó los botones. Tenía que encontrarse con el modelo para que le diga dónde tenía escondido a Eren o, en el peor de los casos, a dónde se había ido. Kenny le había dicho que había reunión a esa hora así que, en consecuencia, Farlan debía estar ahí. Llegó a la sala de juntas y, al abrir la puerta, todos giraron a verlo, curiosos por su forma de vestir.

A Levi prácticamente se le fue el alma del cuerpo. Farlan no estaba ahí.

– ¿A dónde fue?

– ¿Amor? –dijo Petra– ¿Quién?

– ¡¿Dónde está Farlan?!

– Se fue hace un rato... Cálmate...

Frunció el ceño de forma horrible, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con ambas manos para respirar luego de tremendos trotes que dio. Había manejado tan de prisa para nada. Solo restaba ir a buscarlo directamente a su casa.

Abandonó la sala de juntas dando un puñetazo a la pared, y todos lo vieron correr. Bajó y abordó su auto. Algo le decía que debía llegar cuanto antes.

En realidad ni siquiera sabía por qué corría, según él no amaba al chiquillo sino a Serena pero, si ese mocoso era en el fondo su Serena por lo menos quería hablar con él, aclararle las cosas.

– ¿Qué estoy pensando? –decía, ya al volante– Precisamente por no aceptar las cosas me pasó todo esto... –a su mente llegó la imagen de Eren. Tenía que verlo, solo cuando lo viera sabría qué sentía– Tengo que encararlo, tengo que verlo, hablarle...

Piso el acelerador y la noche que recién estaba cayendo lo devoró por completo.

.

.

.

– He vuelto, ¿sigues aquí, Eren? –Farlan iba entrando en la sala, algo agitado y preocupado. Quería despedirse de Eren, pero lo mejor sería que se haya marchado de una vez.

– ¡Sí! –se incorporó para recibir a su amigo con una gran sonrisa– Estábamos esperándote. Bueno ya que estás aquí, ya puedo irme... Mis maletas ya están a un lado de la puerta y–

Farlan lo tomó entre sus brazos, tenía algo de miedo por lo que pudiera pasar. Lo más sensato sería cancelar el viaje y hacerse responsable por lo que había hecho mientras estuvo trabajando en la empresa, pero eso sería demasiado injusto. Farlan creía firmemente que el muchacho se merecía al menos un tiempo alejado de ese ambiente para sanar su corazón y, en parte, superar a Levi para que cuando tenga que volver el reencuentro no sea tan doloroso. En la empresa él podría aplacar la ira de Kenny y dar diversas excusas, tendría que mantener todo bajo control y las llamadas de Hanji reportándose sobre su trabajo ayudarían mucho también.

– F-Farlan... No me voy a para siempre... –correspondió al abrazo y sintió, por primera vez, a plenitud su aroma. Era muy diferente del de Levi– Nos volveremos a ver dentro de poco, tranquilo.

Se separaron y los señores Jeager junto a Armin y Hanji salieron del departamento ayudando a Eren a cargar sus maletas en el auto del modelo. Todos subieron y partieron con rumbo al aeropuerto.

Eren nuevamente sintió que olvidaba algo.

El viaje fue algo largo y en el trayecto Hanji no se cansó de hablar sobre la mitología japonesa además de lo genial que era viajar precisamente próximos a la llegada del otoño ya que era una época muy fresca. Finalmente llegaron, Farlan, Armin y los padres de Eren los acompañaron a hacer todos los trámites correspondientes y, por último, los siguieron para abordar.

Carla estaba al borde del llanto, su pequeño abría sus alas para andar con libertad. Le sorprendió lo rápido que había crecido. Para soportar la despedida se abrazó a su marido y lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo al cual se unió el mismo Eren y progresivamente también Armin, Hanji y Farlan.

– Voy a volver pronto –dijo el castaño, muy feliz de descubrirse tan amado–, y entonces volveremos a empezar... –se separó y los vio a los ojos tanto a Carla, Grisha y Armin– Cuídense mucho, ayuden a Farlan porque ha sido demasiado bueno conmigo y, sobre todo, recuerden lo mucho que los quiero, a todos –se dirigió a Hanji que ya estaba separándose del grupo agitando una mano a modo de "Hasta pronto" porque preparaba su pase en la mano– Vamos, señorita Hanji.

Mentiría si no dijera que sintió que el corazón se le oprimía al pensar en Levi. Por alguna razón creyó que llegaría ahí, que lo alcanzaría.

Se sintió tan iluso y estúpido cuando, luego de cinco minutos desperdiciados adrede en abrazos y despedidas, nunca apareció.

Por fin, Hanji lo tomó de la muñeca y lo invitó a seguirla. Agitó la mano y les gritó, ya algo distanciado, que los extrañaría demasiado.

Abordaron el avión y Eren de inmediato se encogió, pegado a la ventana, y esperó a que despeguen.

.

.

.

Levi llegó al departamento de Farlan pero supo de inmediato que no se encontraba ahí al ver que su coche no estaba parqueado. Su frustración no podía crecer más.

Bajó del auto y, movido por la cólera, pateó la llanta delantera de este.

Sintió que había perdido una oportunidad importante, aunque no supo bien por qué.

Volvió a su auto y, muy resignado, decidió que lo buscaría al día siguiente.

Qué fácil confiaba en el tiempo, creyendo que nada nunca sería demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

Eren buscaba quedarse dormido para que los recuerdos no lo embarguen y no eche a perder la experiencia del viaje en avión, pero entonces, al fin recordando lo que sentía había olvidado, cuando el sueño estaba a punto de vencerlo y Hanji estaba en las mismas, dio un brinco en la silla, muerto de terror.

– ¡Puta madre! ¡Me dejé el diario olvidado en la oficina!

.

.

.

**Continuará**

.

.

.

**N.A: No sé cuántos ovarios perdí imaginándome a Farlan en bividí :'D**

**No, hijas, no la embarras y yéndote de un país a otro arreglas las cosas. Sí, mi fic tiene moralejas (? Ok no.**

**Próximo capítulo: Al fin la puñetera aparición de La Choza XD Nah, es mi beba, será linda.**

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior.**

**El próximo lo publico el martes o lunes... Ya saben, me he vuelto impredecible...  
**

**Nos leemos n_n**


	23. Shissou

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia. Declaro también que el fragmento de la canción incluida no es de mi autoría.**

**N.A: Al fin terminé unos trabajos que tenía pendientes, así que puedo publicar :'D**

.

.

**CAPÍTULO VIGÉSIMO TERCERO**

**"SHISSOU"**

.

.

– No, Eren, ya despegamos y no podemos bajar. Cálmate, si sigues así vas a alarmar a los demás pasajeros...

– ¡No entiende, Hanji! ¡Ese diario es mi vida entera, no puede caer en manos de nadie!

Eren estaba más que histérico. Tenía puesto el cinturón y luchaba por quitárselo para abandonar su asiento y correr a la cabina del piloto. Sí, tanta era su desesperación que no pensaba con claridad. Hanji por su parte lo tomaba por los hombros para mantenerlo sentado y esquivaba sus ocasionales manotazos.

– ¿Qué tenía ese diario para que estés así?

– Eran cosas personales... ¡Pero es imprescindible recuperarlo! ¡Présteme su celular para llamarle a Farlan y pedirle que vaya a recogerlo!

– Eren, en el avión no podemos tener prendidos los móviles... Escucha, una vez estemos allá te juro que podrás decirle todo lo que quieras a Farlan, pero por mientras estate quieto y no armes escándalo.

Resignado, no tuvo más opción que dejarse caer en el respaldo de su asiento, refunfuñando y maldiciendo por lo bajo por haber cometido tremenda estupidez. En su mente se preguntaba cómo pudo ser tan idiota para olvidar algo tan importante y que, hasta ese día, había atesorado como el mayor vestigio y prueba de todo lo que tuvo que sufrir para al fin dejar atrás, aparentemente, todos sus pesares.

– Ojalá nadie lo encuentre...

– Tranquilo, ¿dónde lo dejaste exactamente?

– En un cajón con llave en la oficina.

– Si está con llave muy difícilmente lo podrán sacar, ya no te preocupes. Cuando lleguemos le llamas a Farlan, le dices dónde tienes la llave y le pides que lo saque de ahí. Simple, ¿ves?

Hanji buscaba tranquilizarlo algo, pero Eren no podía. El viaje en avión se le iba a hacer eterno.

.

.

.

.

Luego de tremendo chasco que se llevó por no hallar a Farlan por ningún lado y la creciente urgencia de hablar con él, Levi no pudo evitar maldecir muy alto cuando descubrió a su padre, Kenny, en la sala de su departamento ¿En qué momento le había dado la llave?

– Estuve a punto de preguntarte qué haces aquí, pero recordé que te dije que podías venir.

– Bien, seré breve, pareces muy mosqueado; yo tampoco tengo demasiado tiempo, tu madre debe estar esperándome en nuestra casa.

– ¿Qué decidiste? –se dirigió a uno de sus negros muebles para tomar asiento frente a su padre, cruzando las piernas y mirándolo con fastidio.

– Quería que Erwin diga algo más, pero se negó a hablar si no estabas presente. Como sea, quiero que hagas aparecer a tu asistente y junto a ella y Erwin lancen un nuevo producto que logre ganancias lo suficientemente altas para reponer lo que te robaste además de salirme gratis los insumos.

– ¡Eso es imposible! Incluso si tenemos éxito a lo mucho recuperaremos el dinero, no podríamos ganar tanto.

– Pues invéntate algo –se puso de pie, parecía algo cansado. Quizá era por los años– Los quiero a los tres trabajando cuanto antes.

– Ella no está... No he podido encontrarla...

– Sin ella no serás capaz de hacer nada. Tengo entendido que era ella prácticamente quien dirigía la empresa con sus manejos, así que si quieres lograrlo haz que vuelva. Y no te lo estoy dando como opción, igual esa muchacha tendrá que volver para que dé la cara.

– ¿Y si no aparece?

– La denuncio.

Levi tragó duro.

No teniendo nada más que decir, Kenny abandonó el departamento de su hijo luego de lanzar esa amenaza terrible.

– Maldito mocoso... Ahora, incluso cuando te has ido, me das problemas...

En efecto, le daba problemas. Pero no solo por la empresa y las responsabilidades que debían asumir, ese chico era responsable de tener su mente tan abstraída, imposibilitándole pensar en otra cosa que no sea hallarlo pronto.

.

.

.

.

.

No pudo dormir bien. Por lo general no se excedía en sus horas de sueño, pero tampoco era un vampiro como afirmaba Hanji, descansaba lo justo y necesario; mas esa noche simplemente se la pasó dando vueltas en la cama, algo ansioso. La madrugada llegó y solo entonces el cansancio lo venció. Sin embargo, a las diez de la mañana ya estaba levantándose, algo resentido por su insomnio.

Como todos los días, inició su rutina con un baño. Tenía demasiada prisa, tenía que hallar a Farlan de inmediato para exigirle una explicación y si no salía en ese mismo instante el modelo podría volver a escapársele yendo a trabajar o algo parecido.

Pensó entonces que sería más prudente llamarle al móvil. A lo mejor así podían quedar en un encuentro. De todos modos, creía que Farlan no tenía modo de saber de qué quería hablarle exactamente.

Cogió su celular, el cual yacía sobre la cabecera de su cama, y buscó su nombre entre los pocos contactos que tenía guardado en la lista. De inmediato presionó el botón de llamada y esperó a que conteste.

.

.

.

Al principio estaba muy inquieto, pero con el pasar de las horas se relajó y pudo dormir aunque sea un poco. El avión no era precisamente cómodo pero logró conciliar el sueño. Hanji sí dormía a sus anchas, incluso había terminado apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Eren, incomodándolo un poco hasta que comprendió que la mujer estaba muy cansada, seguramente por todos los trámites que tuvo que hacer para llevárselo con ella. Hanji no pudo verlo, pero Eren le lanzó una mirada de ternura, como si fuera otra madre, y le acarició el cabello.

Para cuando despertó, el avión estaba parado y supo de inmediato que habían llegado. El pecho se le infló de emoción.

– Señorita Hanji, creo que ya llegamos –agitó muy levemente su hombro para despertarla con delicadeza–. Hay que descender...

– Mmm... –parpadeó con fuerza y al girar el rostro comprobó que Eren seguía a su lado. Comprendió lo que el muchacho decía, así que se enderezó y estiró los brazos para quitarse la pereza del cuerpo y bostezó un poco– Vaya, he dormido bastante... Vamos, Eren. Hemos llegado.

Abandonaron el avión y de inmediato descubrieron el cielo muy celeste, las nubes muy blancas y el ambiente bastante húmedo y caluroso. Ya era de tarde.

– ¡Aún no me creo que de verdad estoy aquí! –gritaba Eren– ¡Muchas gracias, Hanji!

– A ti se te olvidan rápido las promesas... Pero bueno, salgamos pronto de aquí hay que alojarnos y cuando lo hayamos hecho podrás hacer tu llamada.

– ¡Cierto! ¡Debo llamar a Farlan!

Luego de abandonar el aeropuerto con sus maletas en mano, Hanji buscó de inmediato un taxi que los lleve hasta el hotel en el que tenían las reservaciones. Con un muy fluido inglés la mujer pudo comunicarse con el chofer y este la entendió a la perfección, así que fue fácil entenderse. El conductor muy amablemente los guió e hizo conversación durante el trayecto. Bueno, conversó con Hanji, Eren simplemente se dedicó a contemplar los lugares por los que iban.

Finalmente llegaron y el taxista partió, muy sonriente y amable hasta el final. Hanji y Eren ingresaron al hotel para dirigirse a la recepción. Llenaron el formulario y un hombre se ofreció a llevarles sus maletas. Llegaron al quinto piso y el botones le indicó a Eren que su habitación era la 511, mientras que la de Hanji la 510. Primero dejó las maletas de la mujer y luego se acercó al muchacho que lo había estado esperando.

Cuando tuvieron todo muy bien dispuesto Eren devolvió sus pasos y tocó la puerta de la pieza que le correspondía a Hanji para pedirle su celular. Esta accedió y se lo encargó mucho, su trabajo de relaciones públicas dependía bastante de ese aparato.

Eren buscó entre los contactos y, muy contento, presionó el botón de llamada con impaciencia.

.

.

.

– ¿Sí? –sobre su cama yacía Farlan, aún con el pijama que consistía en un bividí y un pantalón bastante holgado, descansando por tener el día libre.

– Farlan, soy Levi, quiero hablar contigo.

– ¿Eh? –Levi no pudo verlo, pero a Farlan se le escarapeló el cuerpo. Pensar que ese hombre quería hablar con él lo ponía muy nervioso, seguramente tenía que ver con Eren. Entendía perfectamente que quería respuestas, pero no se creía la persona indicada para dárselas– ¿Pasó algo?

– Necesito hablar contigo ¿A qué hora estás disponible?

– En realidad... –no podía ni debía mentir, si de verdad quería proteger a Eren debía dar la cara. Suspiró para liberar algo de la tensión que le estaba produciendo esa llamada– Tengo libre la mañana, ¿te va bien en una hora?

– Bien. Voy a tu casa en una hora.

– ¡NO! ¡NO VENGAS! –alarmado, de inmediato se negó. Levi no podía ir, si lo hiciera descubriría que ahí estaban Armin y los padres de Eren. De ningún modo debía pasarse por allá– Yo... Yo puedo ir a tu casa, no te preocupes...

A Levi se le hizo muy extraña esa forma tan brusca de negarse ¿Qué podía estar ocultando?

– Nos vemos entonces.

Ambos colgaron.

– ¿Pasa algo, Farlan? –Armin se asomó por la puerta ya que estaba abierta. Pudo ver que estaba claramente exaltado y algo preocupado luego de esa llamada.

– No es nada, tengo que ir a ver a alguien en un rato... –Armin no le estaba creyendo nada, por lo que se puso de pie para agitarle un poco el cabello con ternura y calmarlo– Descuida, no es importante.

– B-Bueno... –un gran sonrojo hizo aparición en su rostro. El rubio apenas se había dado cuenta de que Farlan estaba en pijama, tuvo que desviar la mirada– Cuídese entonces... Me voy a trabajar...

– No hace falta que me hables así –le soltó el cabello y sonrió con cariño, inclinándose hacia él–. Puedes tutearme, como Eren

Farlan no obtuvo respuesta, Armin solo asintió y salió a toda prisa de su habitación.

Ya solo, se dedicó a arreglarse para su visita a Levi.

.

.

.

– Nada, no puedo creerlo.

– ¿Qué pasó?

Eren estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Hanji sosteniendo el móvil de esta.

– No lo sé, cuando intenté llamarle sonaba ocupado... ¿Con quién estaría hablando?

– Quién sabe, quizá le estaban llamando del trabajo –tomó su celular y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos–. A propósito, prepárate porque incluso desde hoy vamos a estar muy ocupados.

– ¿Qué debería hacer?

– Solo ponte ropa algo menos deportiva, debes tener algunas camisas... Hace un calor terrible... Ponte eso y te espero aquí. Luego iremos a encontrarnos con una amiga mía que participará del evento por el que venimos.

– ¿Un desfile de moda?

– ¡Exacto! Ya te lo había contado antes de viajar, ¿no?

– Sí... Por cierto, ¿estaremos aquí por un mes?

– Quizá algo menos. Me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo porque el otoño aquí es muy fresco y lindo, pero todo depende de la repercusión del desfile. Esta primera semana nos dedicaremos a organizar todo, la siguiente será el desfile y dependiendo de eso veremos si nos quedamos tres semanas o cuatro.

Eren comprendió entonces que solo la tercera semana podría darse un respiro para hacer algo de turismo, pero no importaba. Conocer un país tan maravilloso ya lo tenía más que satisfecho. Dejó a la mujer para ir a prepararse no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa que ella comprendió como de gratitud.

.

.

.

.

.

Había pensado echarse para atrás, aún estaba a tiempo de darse la vuelta y regresar por donde vino. Sin embargo, su lealtad con Eren se lo impedía.

Estaba ahí, dudando si tocar el timbre o no.

Como sea, no podía quedarse ahí para siempre.

Presionó su dedo contra el botón con cuidado. Al instante sintió movimiento del otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Tan pendiente está Levi?" pensó Farlan.

– Pasa.

– Hola, Levi... –se sentía muy tenso, no sabía qué esperar de ese pequeño hombre.

Ingresó por completo al departamento y vio a Levi dirigirse a la cocina. Por su parte él se fue a la sala para tomar asiento.

– ¿Quieres tomar algo? –dijo Levi mientras se servía una taza de té.

– Eh, no... –meneaba su pie, ansioso y se removía en su sitio. No quería darle más largas al asunto y, conociendo a Levi, deberían ir al punto de inmediato. Esa insólita amabilidad le estaba preocupando– ¿Para qué me llamaste?

El aludido salió de la cocina cargando su taza y, tras darle un pequeño sorbo, espetó su pregunta.

– Dónde está.

Farlan entendió de inmediato a quién se refería, pero quería que al menos sea más preciso y le dé alguna información de cómo descubrió que lo estaba protegiendo.

– ¿A qué te refieres?... –desvió la mirada y entrelazó sus dedos, jugando con estos.

– Dónde está ese chico. Dime dónde está –tomó asiento frente a Farlan dejando su taza sobre la mesa del centro y lo escudriñó con la mirada–. Tiene que estar contigo.

– La verdad... No puedo decírtelo. Es un secreto que tenemos los dos.

– ¿Por qué lo estás protegiendo?

– Porque lo quiero.

Levi lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque ni siquiera entendió por qué hacía eso.

– ¿En qué sentido?

– Es como mi hermano, no quiero que le hagan daño.

– ¿Yo le hago daño?

– ¿Hace falta preguntar eso? –estaba manteniendo la calma, pero esa pregunta de Levi pecaba de estúpida– ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo estoy aquí, hablando contigo!

– Dile que tengo que hablar con él, mañana estaría bien...

– No quiere ni querrá verte –cortó Farlan–. De todos modos no puede.

– ¿Por qué no puede?

– Se ha ido. Muy lejos. Ni me preguntes a dónde, estoy seguro de que no querrá que te enteres si descubre que lo estás buscando.

Una fuerza horrible estrujó el corazón de Levi al oír eso.

Lo que más temía había ocurrido. Se había ido.

– Y no entiendo por qué preguntas por él –continuó Farlan–, no sé qué más quieres.

– Kenny quiere que lo encuentre... Aunque eso ya debes saberlo.

– Kenny no sabe que no existe Serena, dile que murió o no sé –había dejado de lado toda su amabilidad y ahora se mostraba desafiante–. Aquí el que sabe mentir eres tú.

– No me estás ayudando, Farlan –Levi era muy consciente de su mal proceder, pero no iba a permitir que Farlan le hable así. Su ceño se frunció muchísimo–. Si Kenny no tiene noticias suyas va a buscarlo de todas las formas posibles. Cuando lo encuentre ya no podremos protegerlo...

– ¿Podremos? –escupió Farlan– No tendría que irse si no hubieras hecho todas esas idioteces por tu egoísmo. No hables de él como si tuvieras algún derecho, déjalo en paz porque seré yo quien dé la cara por él hasta que llegue el momento, así que no insistas más, cuando tenga noticias suyas o me encargue algo se lo comunicaré a los demás. Y no sé por qué ahora te interesa, si cuando trabajó contigo fuiste despiadado.

– ¿Significa eso que va a volver? –su ceño se relajó y abrió los ojos ligeramente, al menos podía entender de las palabras del modelo que en algún momento Eren podía volver– ¿Cuándo volverá?

– ¡Y-Yo no quise decir eso! –resopló con fuerza. Resignado por haber hablado tan imprudente movido por la indignación, no le quedó más que reconocer lo evidente– Bueno, sí, pero no sé cuándo y cuando lo sepa se lo anunciaré a la junta –se estaba poniendo de pie dispuesto a abandonar ese departamento, hablar con el hombre que tanto daño le había hecho a su amigo le fastidiaba de sobremanera. Sin embargo, Levi lo atajó con su voz.

– ¿Por qué a ti te contó la verdad? –agachó un poco la cabeza y ocultó el rostro bajo el flequillo. Necesitaba saberlo, sentía que de esa respuesta dependían muchas cosas.

– Porque cuando me mostró confianza supe confiar en él. Pude ver que era una gran persona, y luego de saber la verdad mis impresiones no han cambiado en lo absoluto. Me dijo incluso que fui el primero en saberlo... –sonrió con algo de añoranza. Apenas había pasado un día sin verlo, pero ya lo extrañaba– A lo mejor esto te sirve para no ir por el mundo desconfiando y utilizando a la gente a tu antojo.

Farlan salió muy furioso del lugar. No solía ponerse así, pero el descaro de Levi le enfermaba ¿Con qué derecho exigía que le dé noticias sobre su paradero? Ya bastante tenía Eren con lo que sufrió trabajando a su lado para tener que avisarle que regrese cuanto antes para enfrentar a Kenny Ackerman. Al menos no se lo diría tan pronto, esperaría unos días para que el muchacho se distraiga un poco.

Levi no supo qué hacer. Se quedó sentado sobre el sofá mientras su té se iba enfriando.

Su mayor temor se había hecho realidad.

¿Qué debería hacer? No tenía más opción que esperar a que aparezca o que al menos Farlan se digne a darle noticias suyas. Tenía tanto deseo de verlo por la imperiosa necesidad de aclarar de una vez por todas sus sentimientos que sentía que no se aguantaba más.

Pensó que sería conveniente leer un poco más de ese cuaderno, a lo mejor este le daba una pista de a dónde pudo haber ido. Sin embargo, ¿qué buscaba con eso? ¿Acaso podría ir a buscarlo? ¿Era siquiera capaz de viajar en su búsqueda?

Tantas dudas lo abrumaban. En cierta forma temía encontrar algo desagradable. Ya bastante herido estaba por haber leído que ese chico sí estaba enamorado de él, se sentía como la mayor basura del universo.

Pero lo que más le angustiaba era que si ese chico de verdad lo amaba en consecuencia era Serena misma. Serena sí existía, era ese tal Eren.

Por lo tanto, ¿estaba enamorado de Eren?

Internamente se golpeaba la cabeza incontables veces por lo confusos que eran sus pensamientos.

Para salvarlo de estos, su móvil empezó a vibrar dentro de su bolsillo. Al revisar en la pantalla descubrió que se trataba de Erwin. Siempre Erwin.

– Antes de que me vayas a colgar –dijo a toda prisa Erwin– déjame decirte que estoy afuera de tu departamento, así que de mí no te vas a librar.

– No pensaba echarte... –Levi se oía algo triste, y Erwin supo de inmediato que algo grave estaba pasando– Ya voy a abrirte.

Se asomó a la puerta y ahí estaba, su amigo de casi toda una vida, como siempre para escucharlo, preocupándose por él.

– Algo malo está pasando... Puedo sentirlo...

– Hablé con Farlan –se hizo a un lado para indicarle a Erwin que pase–. Él sabe dónde está ese chico.

Solo entró, se quedaron parados en la puerta, observándose mutuamente.

– ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Cómo lo sabe?

– Cuando fui a buscarlo un vecino suyo me contó que Farlan, un rubio muy guapo, los había recogido el día que renunció Serena.

– ¡Excelente! Ahora, ¿dónde está? Kenny ya te habrá dicho que tenemos que trabajar los tres juntos.

– No me quiso decir nada –su rostro se ensombreció producto de la angustia–. Afirma que, de saber que lo estoy buscando, no querría que me cuente.

– ¿Y eso te duele?

– ¡No es eso! Es que quiero hablar con él para saber muchas cosas...

– Al final sí quieres seguir mi consejo, pero como siempre ya es muy tarde. Solo espero que cuando vuelvas a verlo lo hagas a tiempo y no lo aplaces más ¿Cuándo vuelve?

– No lo sé, tampoco me lo dijo. Solo sé que se ha ido muy lejos... Oye –quería revelarle algo, pero no tenía muy claro si era apropiado o no. Un diario es una cosa muy íntima, no puede divulgarse ni mostrar su contenido a cualquiera–, te cuento algo, pero guarda el secreto.

– ¿De qué se trata?

– Encontré en un cajón su diario. Ese mocoso escribía un diario.

– ¡Levi! ¡Esas cosas no se leen! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

Levi puso los ojos en blanco. Ahí estaba, debió suponerlo. El discurso de moral.

– Si no lo hubiera leído no habría descubierto muchas cosas, cejón. Deja de dártelas de muy correcto, sé que también tienes curiosidad.

– Eso no puedo negarlo, pero me opongo a leerlo. Al menos cuéntame qué decía.

– No. Lo sabrás en su momento.

– Bueno –torció los labios, su amigo lo estaba tentando con esa información, pero se resistía a revelársela–, al menos veo que no estás tan mal... Aunque luces muy abatido, ¿tan mal te tiene ese chico? Dime la verdad, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

Tenía que ser sincero. Solo Erwin podría entenderlo.

– Ese chico sí está enamorado de mí... Y, si es así, es como dijiste. Ese mocoso es Serena. Por eso quiero encontrarlo, solo cuando lo vea podré saber realmente lo que siento... Estoy confundido.

– Y si cuando vuelve no está enamorado de ti, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Hasta ese momento Levi no se había planteado esa posibilidad.

Si estaba enamorado de la persona detrás de Serena definitivamente buscaría acercársele, pero qué tal si ese chico se negaba o lo había olvidado durante su ausencia y luego de todo el daño que le hizo ¿Qué haría entonces?

– Quizá, a donde haya ido, conoce a alguien que sí le diga que está enamorado de él –continuó Erwin, y su comentario era a modo de reproche por lo lento que fue Levi para aceptar sus sentimientos–. Quizá ya tiene a alguien en su vida. Eso estaría bien, merece ser feliz.

– ¿Que ya tiene a alguien en su vida? –su ceño se tensó hasta el punto que parecía algo doloroso– Olvídalo. Primero tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas.

– Mira, Levi –Erwin ya no soportaba más, a todas luces su amigo estaba preocupado por el paradero del muchacho pero, como al principio y causa de todos los problemas, se negaba a reconocer sus sentimientos– ¿Por qué no aceptas que estás enamorado de ese chico? Si lo haces ya tendríamos un avance, así serías más sincero al momento del reencuentro...

– Primero tengo que verlo –cortó Levi–. Solo entonces tendré todo más claro.

– ¿Y si no vuelve? ¿Vas a quedarte así para siempre? No quiero imaginarme qué pasará cuando se encuentren. Por mi parte no tengo dudas, aunque la idea de estar enamorado de un hombre te desagrade es así, supéralo.

– Tiene que volver. Y sobre eso último no pienso discutir, ya dije que esperaré.

Derrotado, como siempre, Erwin tuvo que retirarse. El rubio conocía a su amigo y nunca antes lo había visto tan desencajado y ansioso por encontrar a alguien. Puedo leer en su rostro que su preocupación era sincera, pero el azabache simplemente se negaba a reconocer que estaba agobiado no solo por ver a ese chico, sino por descubrir que de verdad amaba a alguien de su mismo sexo. Comprendía, por supuesto, que para un hombre como él, acostumbrado a vivir rodeado de mujeres muy bellas, ese hecho era algo por demás impactante, mas su peor error era insistir en negar lo evidente. Levi deseaba ver al chico porque lo extrañaba, su ausencia le dolía, por más que buscara excusas para ocultar sus verdaderas emociones no podía engañar a Erwin.

Solo, Levi nuevamente estaba ahí, con las preguntas de Erwin taladrándole la cabeza.

"¿Y si encuentra a alguien?"

Por más que quiso, no pudo dejar de pensar en esa posibilidad.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanji y Eren iban cómodamente sentados en un taxi a encontrarse con la primera persona importante de su apretada agenda. Hanji le había explicado que lo que los había llevado a viajar era el lanzamiento de una colección de ropa de un renombrado y destacadísimo diseñador, así que el evento contaría con gran concurrencia.

Eren recordaba todo el ajetreo del evento de la empresa, cómo todos corrían y se desesperaban por tener todo en orden. Recordó también cuando oyó a Erwin hablar con Levi.

Dolía. Dolía recordarlo, pero su mente le refrescaba ese momento cada tanto. Quería huir de la empresa, pero no lo estaba logrando. Con Hanji podía fingir que estaba muy motivado; sin embargo, en el fondo los recuerdos aún eran muy vívidos.

Seguía pensando en Levi.

Se odiaba por hacerlo. La idea del viaje era dejar de lado todo lo que había sufrido y cuando volviera estar renovado y limpio de rencores para iniciar una nueva vida. Tuvo que agitar un poco la cabeza para despejar su mente, e inició conversación luego de permanecer muy pendiente del ambiente que los rodeaba.

– Bien, entonces ¿nos encontraremos con su amiga ahora mismo?

– Sí, ya debe estar esperándonos. Aunque, si no me equivoco, ya debes conocerla.

– ¿Yo? –arqueó una ceja, bastante extrañado– No lo creo, de este entorno solo conozco a Farlan...

– Bueno, seguro solo la conoces de vista. Cuando te la presente la reconocerás de inmediato.

El vehículo frenó y descendieron de este. Frente a ellos tenían una linda boutique, similar en estilo y gusto a la tienda que Eren visitara con Farlan cuando le regaló un par de trajes.

– Vamos, ella debe estar adentro –Hanji le tomó de la muñeca para arrastrarlo al interior del establecimiento.

Eren entró a su lado, siendo tironeado por la mujer y entonces divisó una espalda. Una muy delicada, de una mujer delgada y espigada, de piel como de porcelana que se dejaba ver a través del vestido guinda sin mangas. Una piel como la de Levi.

Pensar en eso lo hizo estremecerse

Vio con mayor detenimiento y la chica, al sentirse observada, giró el rostro.

Entonces la reconoció.

Era la modelo que presentó la máscara de pestañas durante el lanzamiento.

– ¡Mikasa! ¡Cuánto tiempo! –chilló Hanji, corriendo a estrechar entre sus brazos a la muchacha que, a pesar de lo poco expresivo de su rostro, parecía corresponder a ese afecto.

Ambas se unieron en un abrazo y, cuando la mayor liberó a la jovencita, reparó en que Eren seguía ahí, algo sorprendido.

– ¡Ah! ¡Qué descuidada soy! Mikasa, te presento a Eren Jeager, mi asistente durante el viaje. Trátalo bien, es un gran chico –dijo, dándole un leve codazo.

La chica se acercó despacio, dando pequeños pasos. Desde el momento que giró el rostro el muchacho había captado completamente su atención.

De Eren no se podía decir lo contrario. Había algo en ella que le intrigaba, aunque no sabía muy bien qué era. Le parecía muy bonita, qué hombre podría opinar lo contrario, pero no solo era eso. Algo en ella le recordaba algo, ese rostro poco expresivo...

– Mikasa Ackerman –dijo la muchacha, estirando su mano para estrecharla con la de Eren–, mucho gusto.

Entonces comprendió qué le estaba pareciendo extraño.

El miedo lo invadió.

– ¡¿A-Ackerman?! –Eren se había quedado con la boca abierta, ni siquiera había correspondido al saludo, entristeciendo un poco a Mikasa.

Hanji supo qué le estaba pasando, así que actuó pronto. Rodeó el cuello de Eren con su brazo y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo, sonriéndole mucho a Mikasa. Arrastró al castaño a un lado y, susurrando, comenzó a aclararle las cosas.

– Oye, había olvidado decirte que es prima lejana de Levi, lo siento... Antes que digas nada, déjame decirte que es una gran chica, la conozco de hace años, así que no la juzgues por su apellido. Ella es diferente, aunque parezca poco expresiva es muy cálida y ama mucho a las poquísimas personas que la rodean. Dale una oportunidad, conócela y verás que tengo razón.

Eren no se guiaba por las apariencias y no por ser esa chica familiar del hombre que le había hecho daño tenía que ser ella igual. Quizá Hanji tenía razón, quizá solo era cuestión de conocerla. Eso haría.

Superando el impacto de descubrir cuál era el apellido de la muchacha, Eren se le acercó y le extendió la mano con una gran sonrisa.

– Mucho gusto, señorita. Eren Jeager, espero nos llevemos bien.

Mikasa tomó su mano y le esbozó una sonrisa. Sintió su calor, reconfortándola de inmediato.

Esa chica tenía muchos problemas aunque no lo aparentara.

Quizá la natural calidez de Eren la ayudaría a superarlos.

.

.

.

.

Los tres abandonaron la boutique. Al parecer Mikasa era la dueña y apenas se estaba iniciando en el mundo del diseño de prendas, por lo que había optado por montar su negocio. Aunque al principio fuera pequeño no le importaba, confiaba poder expandirse con el tiempo. En cierta forma lo tenía fácil, siendo modelo de pasarela tenía contacto con gente influyente y tenía conocimientos sobre moda muy vastos tras dedicar su vida al modelaje desde la corta edad de dieciocho años.

Todo eso fue explicado por Hanji mientras se dirigían, ya en el auto deportivo de Mikasa –al volante–, al local en que se llevaría a cabo el desfile con tal de no quedar en silencio. La mujer iba muy sonriente y veía a ambos chicos, sentados al frente, muy silenciosos entre ellos. Se proponía hacerlos amigos, pero no parecían querer cooperar. Por parte de Eren, por lo menos, porque la muchacha se notaba a leguas que tenía ganas de saber más sobre ese muchacho castaño. Hanji se lo atribuyó a su aún reticencia tras conocer el apellido de ella.

– Bueno... Mikasa, cuéntale a Eren cuántos años tienes y cosas por el estilo... Digo, es de lo que habla la gente cuando apenas se conoce...

– Tengo veintiún años. Nací aquí, en Japón, mi madre era asiática pero mi padre era europeo –la chica parecía bastante ajena, no tenía algún tipo de emoción mientras hablaba. En realidad sí quería hablar con Eren, pero no sabía muy bien cómo.

– ¿Eran? –preguntó Eren.

– Fallecieron cuando era adolescente. Desde entonces vivo casi sola.

– L-Lo siento... ¿No te quisieron llevar a un orfanato? –Eren estaba algo sorprendido. De alguna forma le recordaba a Armin

– Un tío mío, que falleció hace poco, me estuvo cuidando. Él me convenció de ser modelo cuando sea un poco mayor. Ahora ejerzo esta profesión por él y vivo completamente sola.

– Ya veo... –la conversación debería ser algo doloroso para ella, pero el rostro de la chica seguía imperturbable– ¿Y cómo te va ahora?

– Trabajando. Como siempre.

Hanji supo que Eren ya tenía bastante. Mikasa no era fría, simplemente no permitía que la gente se le acerque demasiado por temor a perderlos y sufrir por esto. Sabía también la idea que tenía sobre sí misma, y precisamente por eso buscaba acercarla a Eren. Creía firmemente que el castaño podría ayudarla.

– ¡Hey! Creo que ya llegamos. Para, Mikasa, adentro tendremos que hablar con los encargados que ya están trabajando. Espero hayan desempeñado bien su trabajo en lo que tardé en llegar –había estado mirando por la ventana todo el tiempo, hasta que se dirigió a Eren– Hoy tendremos mucho trabajo, lindo Eren, prepárate. Probablemente hoy sea el día más pesado... Aunque para mí lo será aún más... –reflexionaba– Bueno, vamos, el trabajo espera.

Eren creyó que el lugar sería similar al de aquella vez que lanzaron el cosmético, pero estaba muy equivocado. Fácilmente ese lugar cabía dentro del que tenía al frente, y esto le sorprendió gratamente. Estaba formando parte de un suceso importante y, una vez terminado el evento, se sentiría muy orgulloso de haberlo conseguido en grupo.

Mikasa se adelantó un poco, pero fue seguida por ellos de inmediato. Eren no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa muy boba al estar en el interior del lugar. Para el castaño este parecía un coliseo y se detuvo un momento para contemplarlo. Pronto sus ojos cayeron en lo que sería la pasarela, apenas la estaban acomodando pero supo que sería bastante extensa.

– Eren –dijo Hanji–, voy a estar hablando con los hombres que se encargan de la decoración, acompáñame. Mikasa, creo que tienes que hablar con el diseñador, ¿cierto?

– Sí.

– ... Bueno, nos vemos más tarde entonces...

Hanji y Eren se adentraron en el lugar y fueron a recabar información sobre cuánto se había avanzado. El castaño tenía que ir calculando lo que se estaba invirtiendo, corría de un lado para otro detrás de Hanji y acompañando a los hombres en su tarea con alguna ligera conversación mientras la mujer platicaba con los organizadores.

El día se les fue rápido y pronto cayó la noche. Hanji llamó a Eren y este se le acercó de inmediato, casi como si fuera su patrona.

– Escúchame, lindo Eren. Mikasa al parecer ya terminó con lo que tenía que hacer aquí, por eso quiero que la acompañes hasta su casa. Quédate con ella y luego te iré a buscar por los alrededores –sacó una tarjeta de crédito y se la entregó. Eren lo tomó a mal, no quería que le regalen dinero, por lo que rechazó la tarjeta con mala cara–. Eren... Esto es para que vayas y coman algo juntos antes, dile que yo les estoy invitando. No quiero que dejes sola a Mikasa, tiene algunos problemas y me gustaría bastante que se abra contigo... ¿harías eso por mí?

– No puedo garantizarle nada –con desgano tomó lo que le estaban dando–, no termino de confiar en ella.

– Ya te dije que no es como Levi... Bueno, solo en lo poco expresiva que es a veces, pero fuera de eso es una gran chica. Cuando la trates más sabrás que es así.

– ¿Qué problemas tiene?

– Te lo diré porque a veces eres muy despistado. Mira, ella desde muy joven se hizo modelo. En realidad eso es normal, las chicas se hacen modelos desde la adolescencia incluso, pero en su caso la pérdida de su tío le dio muy duro, especialmente tras perder a sus padres. Ese hombre creía firmemente que por su belleza debía convertirse en modelo, ella se convenció de que ese era su destino, y transformó esa idea. Ahora cree que no es más que un rostro y cuerpo bonito, y se limita a cumplir con el deseo de su difunto tío. Que haya puesto su propia boutique es un avance, al menos eso me da esperanza... Parece querer algo por sí misma, pero luego recae...

– Vaya... Pobre... No pensé que pensara así de ella misma.

– Por eso me gustaría que no la dejes sola... Por favor, Eren.

– Está bien. Lo haré, Hanji.

Eren le dedicó una sonrisa a Hanji antes de dejarla. Se acercó al grupo de hombres con los que estaba trabajando y se despidió de ellos, agradeciéndoles por su duro trabajo. Eren supuso que le entendieron su inglés, porque le devolvieron una sonrisa y con sus manos le hicieron una señal de aprobación.

De inmediato repasó el lugar en su totalidad con la mirada, hasta que al fin divisó los nigérrimos cabellos de Mikasa. Agitó su brazo en el aire con fuerza para capturar su atención, consiguiéndolo al poco rato. La muchacha se le acercó con cuidado, estaba algo abstraída mirando cómo iba quedando la pasarela y el fondo de donde saldrían las modelos a desfilar.

– ¡Hola, Mikasa! –quería contagiarle, aunque sea un poco, su ánimo. Eren no estaba precisamente en su mejor momento sentimental, pero comparado con ella estaba bastante bien. Mikasa tenía un problema consigo misma, mientras que Eren solo se lamentaba por el daño que le habían hecho– Tengo entendido que ya tienes que regresar y quiero acompañarte, ¿te parece bien?

– Seguro... –un leve sonrojo hizo aparición en su rostro. Eren le había parecido bastante guapo desde que lo vio, pero como apenas lo estaba conociendo se sentía algo tímida.

Ambos salieron del lugar, sin notar que Hanji los observaba.

Mikasa caminó directo a donde había quedado su auto, subiendo a este y señalándole a Eren que la imite.

Ya sentados, la joven arrancó y se quedó en silencio por un momento. Eren no quería que se queden mudos, así que buscó hacerle conversación.

– Tu profesión debe ser muy interesante... Debes viajar a muchos países ¿Sabes? A mí me gustaría hacerlo algún día. Por eso estoy feliz de haber venido.

– Sí, viajo mucho... –vaciló un poco, apenas se estaban tratando y no quería ser indiscreta con alguna pregunta– ¿Cómo es tu trabajo?

– Estudié Economía, así que me dedico a diversas cosas... Aunque lo que está haciendo la señorita Hanji es muy distinto...

– ¿Te molesta ver tanta gente?

– No me molesta, pero si son demasiados me abruma... ¿A ti?

– Estoy acostumbrada a que me observen. A eso me dedico después de todo.

– Pero te observan porque eres muy bonita. Lo hacen porque las personas necesitan algo de belleza en sus vidas. Lo malo es que a veces no ven más allá de la apariencia.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Mikasa se sintió descubierta, y por un momento desvió la vista del frente para observar a Eren.

– Una vez, estando con una persona, fuimos a contemplar el mar... –nuevamente Levi se colaba en sus pensamientos, pero si la experiencia vivida con él le ayudaba para hacer sentir mejor a la muchacha lo aceptaría– Y entonces yo pensé, que las personas son como el mar... Por fuera son hermosas, pero requiere tiempo conocer sus misterios y ver más allá, la profundidad...

– Entiendo... –algo sonrojada devolvió la vista al frente, tomando con fuerza el volante. Pudo ver algo más en los ojos de Eren, así que se atrevió a preguntar– ¿Esa persona era o es importante para ti?

– Ahora no sé nada... –sonrió con tristeza. Sabía que seguía enamorado de Levi, pero se recriminaba internamente por hacerlo– Pero sí, de que fue importante lo fue. Significaba mucho para mí.

– Al menos le dejaste algo a alguien.

– ¿Cómo? –arqueó una ceja, intrigado.

– Si fue importante para ti se lo demostraste, en consecuencia debes seguir existiendo para esa persona, de algún modo, así sea un recuerdo o motivo de olvido. Existes, Eren.

Iban pasando a no demasiada velocidad por un paisaje rodeado de árboles, inundándoles la nariz el aroma de estos.

– No, Mikasa. Mi existencia no depende de los demás... Yo sé que existo, sé quién soy, sé lo que quiero –ni él mismo se creía lo que estaba diciendo. Por fin, luego de tanto tiempo fingiendo ser otra persona, tenía claro que nunca había dejado de ser él mismo. Pudo haber estado vestido de mujer, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que seguía siendo un hombre, uno con inmensas ganas de vivir–. Lo mismo deberías plantearte tú. Ahora mismo estás aquí, conmigo, sintiendo el viento contra tu rostro –inhaló con fuerza y apretó los ojos. Se sentía bien dejarse embriagar por el aroma del ambiente, el perfume de Mikasa y el de los árboles–. Existimos, ambos, y no hay mayor prueba de eso el hecho de que estemos aquí.

Mikasa se tomó un momento para contemplarlo. Eren, como aquel día que visitó el mar, se veía precioso. Libre.

– Mira, si aceleras un poco podríamos sentir el aire en toda la cara –continuó Eren, ya muy entusiasmado–. A mí me gusta mucho hacerlo, las veces que tuve oportunidad de subirme a un auto lo aproveché al máximo ¡Ah, casi lo olvido! –recordó– ¡Podemos poner música! Pon algo de tu agrado, yo no me opongo. No me importaría que esté en japonés, quizá no lo entienda pero el ritmo definitivamente me contagiará.

La chica reflexionó un momento sus palabras. De alguna forma estas le habían llegado muy adentro, como si fuera exactamente lo que necesitaba oír.

Solo obedeció, estaba muy nerviosa. Encendió el stereo e hizo sonar la primera canción que apareció.

– ¡Bien! Parece bastante alegre. Ahora, ¡acelera, Mikasa! Pero ten cuidado, no choquemos tampoco...

Mikasa pisó el pedal, adquiriendo progresivamente más velocidad, entregándose, como Eren, al placer de sentir el viento contra su rostro, sus hombros, su cabello.

La canción era un añadido excelente. Hacía todo mucho más "divertido"

Eren se quedó completamente anonadado cuando, al abrir los ojos, descubrió a Mikasa sonriendo muy ampliamente. De un momento a otro la muchacha empezó a reír.

Su risa lo conmovió. Ahora ambos reían.

Pronto las risas se convirtieron en carcajadas. Incluso algunas pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos de Mikasa. Eren no supo si era por la emoción –que no entendía bien de dónde había salido– o porque el viento agitaba tanto su cabello que terminaba por lastimarle la vista.

Su risa lo había sorprendido, pero cuando la chica se atoraba con la risa hizo algo muy temerario.

Mikasa empezó a cantar la canción, dejando a Eren muy confundido porque no entendía una palabra de lo que decía.

_Ima koko ni iru jibun wo shinjitai_

_(Quiero confiar en quien soy justo aquí, ahora mismo.)_

_Nigi te hidari te furikazashite yami wo kiri saite GO_

_Itsuwari wa naize_

_kakugo kimeteru ze_

_SUTAATO kitta sono shunkan kara_

_sekai wa hirogarusa_

_(Mis manos derecha e izquierda las levanto hacia arriba, atravieso la oscuridad y avanzo_

_No hay nada falso,_

_mi decisión se hace borrosa_

_Comienza, desde ese momento hacia delante,_

_el mundo debe haberse expandido.)_

Y acompañando su voz, extendió sus brazos, abandonando por un momento el volante, asustando en exceso al castaño. Mikasa tenía los ojos cerrados, sus brazos parecían alas y su vestido también se agitaba con violencia por causa del viento, igual que su cabello.

– ¡Mikasa, nos vamos a matar! –como pudo cogió el volante, empujando un poco a la chica que seguía con los brazos en el aire y encaminó el auto. Si algún policía los viera se meterían en graves problemas.

– ¡Soy libre! ¡Soy libre, Eren! –permanecía con los ojos cerrados, inhalando con fuerza, muy feliz. Esa era la palabra, se sentía feliz.

– ¿Q-Qué dices? ¡De nada servirá ser libres si ahora nos estrellamos!

La muchacha reaccionó, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro apartó a Eren y tomó el volante. Nuevamente se echó a reír.

– O-Oye... No te imaginaba así –recuperaba el aliento después de tremendo susto. De verdad había creído que se iban a estrellar–. Y yo creí que era impulsivo... Tú me ganas por años luz de diferencia...

– Lo siento... De algún modo me contagiaste...

– ¿Yo? ¿Cómo? Con las palabras soy muy malo, no sé qué pude decirte...

– Tienes razón. Y me has hecho feliz.

– Sigo sin entender... ¡Pero ahora mantén la vista al frente! Ya no sé qué esperar de ti... Por la tarde parecías taciturna y hasta tímida, pero ahora haces esto y me desconciertas...

– Gracias, Eren.

La canción continuó, pero a Mikasa no le dio otro arranque aunque la sonrisa no se borró de su rostro, solo se volvió más ligera. Continuaron así, algo rápido, con dirección a algún restaurante sencillo por petición del mismo Eren.

– Hanji me dio una tarjeta y dijo que podíamos pedir lo que queramos, pero no me siento bien gastando mucho dinero.

– Por mí está bien.

Se acercaron a un pequeño puesto y, por pura curiosidad, Eren exigió que fueran a comer ramen. Lo había visto tantas veces que teniendo la oportunidad de probar uno en el mismísimo Japón no podía desaprovecharla. A Mikasa, acostumbrada a comerlo, no le pareció la gran cosa, así que no se negó.

La cola era muy extensa, por lo que no les quedó de otra que esperar. Cuando por fin llegaron con el hombre que los atendería, Eren ya no supo exactamente qué pedir al descubrir una infinidad de tipos de ramen. Estaba poniéndose nervioso, interfería con el progresivo avance de la cola; pero afortunadamente Mikasa lo salvó y pidió un par de platos aunque no comprendió lo que decían porque hablaban en japonés. Poco le importaba, lo que quería era tener su tazón entre las manos pronto.

Luego de comer, muy contento porque la sopa le pareció muy sabrosa –aunque muy caliente– concluyó que ya era hora de acompañar a Mikasa hasta su casa. La muchacha comprendió, ya era muy entrada la noche y no convenía que trasnoche.

Volvieron al coche, pero esta vez fueron con más cuidado. La joven no había dejado de sonreírle y esto le producía una extraña sensación a Eren. Por una parte le alegraba que una chica que le parecía tan seria y callada por fin se muestre algo más desenvuelta, pero esa persistencia en observarlo comenzaba a incomodarle. Podía jurar que, incluso, dejaba de rato en rato de mirar al frente para observarlo un momento.

Como en Francia pasaba con Farlan, Mikasa vivía en una elegante zona residencial. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del que debía ser su departamento la chica tuvo un arranque que dejó helado al castaño.

La muchacha le abrazó.

No es que nunca antes le hayan abrazado así, de improviso, pero ese abrazo tenía algo extraño. Mikasa parecía necesitarlo desde hacía mucho tiempo, como si viviera en la más absoluta soledad.

– Tranquila, Mikasa –Eren supuso que así se sentía Farlan cuando lo abrazaba, como a un niño pequeño– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Nada... Solo quería agradecerte... Aunque no entiendas por qué...

– ¡Oye, no vayas a llorar! –se estaba alarmando porque la chica escondía el rostro en su pecho, para él esa era clara señal de llanto– Me harías sentir muy culpable...

– Lo siento –de inmediato se incorporó, pero la sonrisa apenas era visible, como si la comisura de sus labios apenas se curvara– ¿Mañana podremos vernos?

– Bueno, depende de Hanji, si ella va a donde estés tú, pues claro –liberó el abrazo con cuidado y la tomó por los hombros para mirarla a los ojos– ¡Al menos ahora ya nos llevamos bien! Pensé que no iba a encajar, pero si las tengo a las dos me siento bien.

– ¡Considérame tu amiga! –exclamó Mikasa, tomando de las manos a Eren.

– ¿Eh? –nuevamente la muchacha, pese a su semblante casi siempre serio, lo sorprendía. Tocarse las manos le parecía algo un poco íntimo, pero lo cierto es que se estaban llevando muy bien, así que se lo pasó– ¡Claro! Ahora somos amigos, Mikasa.

Por último, el castaño le pidió a su nueva amiga que le preste un momento su móvil, tenía que avisarle a Hanji que Mikasa ya estaba segura en su casa. Pudo notar que, mientras hablaba, la pelinegra volvía a quedarse mirándolo. Tendría que aclararle con los días que ese hábito suyo era algo que le incomodaba.

Hanji le dijo que estaba ya muy cerca, así que no tenía más que esperarlo ahí, no tardaría más de cinco minutos. La mujer llegó y se llevó a Eren, dejando a una Mikasa bastante contenta.

.

.

.

**Continuará**

.

.

**N.A: La canción que pongo es de Host Club, es probable que muchos la conozcan. Es el ending y sinceramente me encanta, transmite esa sensación de libertad y ese impulso de correr. **

**Al fin apareció Mikasa, y como podrán ver ya le tomó aprecio a nuestro Eren por lo que le dice, la hace reaccionar :'D**

**En el capítulo anterior me plantearon una duda bastante válida, y me parece correcto aclarar lo siguiente:**

**Con respecto al idioma, pasaré a describir qué idioma usa cada personaje.**

**Eren: Alemán, francés, inglés y entiende bien el español, llegando incluso a hablarlo. En su entrevista de trabajo no lo menciona porque no terminó el curso y, como sabrán, si no tienes el certificado de que lo terminaste no te vale en un currículum.**

**Armin: Alemán, francés e inglés.**

**Levi: Francés, inglés y algo de español y japonés ¿Por qué? Porque siendo un hombre que se va a involucrar en ese negocio, tiene que conocer los idiomas del mundo de la moda xD Además, Levi es un hombre inteligente, tiene facilidad para aprenderlos.**

**Farlan: Francés, inglés y algunas frases de otros idiomas. Su trabajo lo obliga a aprenderlos, aunque solo sean unas pocas frases básicas.**

**Petra: Francés e inglés.**

**Hanji: Francés, inglés y algunas palabras y frases de diversos idiomas por lo países que ha conocido.**

**Erwin: Francés e inglés.**

**Mikasa: Japonés, inglés y algo de francés. Recuerden que ella ha trabajado en Francia, además su padre era europeo. **

**Grisha: Alemán e inglés. Él era un doctor, por lo que sí estudió y tuvo que aprender otro idioma.**

**Carla: Carla solo sabe alemán. Desde los primeros capítulos aclaré que tuvo una educación algo machista, así que no alcanzó estudios superiores. **

**Tenemos entonces que, como dijo Ivi-chani en su review, Eren y Armin fungirán de traductores o intérpretes en algunos casos, por lo menos si Farlan o Hanji se comunican con Carla, porque con Grisha pueden hablar inglés.**

**Gracias por leer n_n**


	24. Voz

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia.**

.

.

**CAPÍTULO VIGÉSIMO CUARTO**

**VOZ**

.

.

Eren estaba bastante entretenido en su trabajo. Hanji le había metido la idea de que este sería extremadamente pesado, pero, valgan verdades, se lo pasaba muy bien. El único problema, a veces, era al momento de comunicarse. Su inglés era fluido, pero algunos hombres con los que tenía que hablar no lograban comprenderle por lo tosco que era, causándole esto problemas y a Hanji también, ya que la mujer debía fungir de intérprete(*). Sin embargo, a ella parecía no importarle, siempre mantenía la sonrisa y estaba dispuesta a ayudarle.

Tanto trabajaba y tanto se entendía con todos que el tiempo se le fue volando. Cuando menos lo pensó ya había pasado más de una semana en Japón, y si de algo se lamentaba era no poder hacer algo de turismo. Había viajado con la idea de comprarse muchas cosas, aunque no se había puesto a pensar que no tenía dinero, pensaba tomar una pequeñísima parte de su sueldo y pedírselo a Hanji para poder comprarse, al menos, unas figuras originales.

Mantenía largas conversaciones con su madre y Armin cuando llamaba al departamento de Farlan, le narraba cómo le estaba yendo y lo hermoso que le parecía Japón, pero algo no le estaba agradando. Necesitaba hablar con Farlan para pedirle que recoja su diario, pero cuando llamaba nunca estaba. O por lo menos eso le decía Armin, ya que cuando le preguntaba por el modelo el rubio se oía algo tenso y le lanzaba evasivas por demás sospechosas, argumentando siempre que tenía mucho trabajo y que él mismo le estaba ayudando. Quería comunicarse con él no solo por su diario, también lo buscaba porque en cierta forma hablarle lo reconfortaba, era su amigo después de todo.

Sin embargo, sentía algo más. Que no le responda al teléfono por más de una semana era demasiado extraño. Pensaba que le estaba ocultando algo, quizá no quería que se entere de algo. No podía saberlo con seguridad.

Estaba parado, leyendo de unas hojas algunos detalles sobre las prendas como de qué material estaban siendo confeccionadas –cosa de la cual no entendía demasiado– porque estos habían llegado a sus manos por casualidad, despertando su curiosidad.

Viendo un vestido y sus especificaciones, le recordó a Mikasa. Ella era bastante delgada y esos vestidos lucían bastante bien en ella, no podía negarlo. Al principio se había negado a tratarla por rencor a su apellido, pero luego comprendió que era una muchacha especial, sensible y necesitada de afecto. A lo largo de los días se iban volviendo más cercanos, incluso cuando llegaba la noche Hanji le encargaba expresamente que la acompañe, y él lo hacía con gusto. Mikasa le agradaba.

Aunque, si algo no le agradaba, era ese mal hábito de quedarse mirándolo. Lo había notado incontables veces y la joven parecía no tener intenciones de disimularlo, incluso cuando la encaraba (solo con los ojos, hasta ese momento no le había manifestado su incomodidad) ella no se inmutaba, seguía mirándolo fijamente. Con los días sintió que podía habituarse, pero al menos quería entender por qué lo hacía.

Precisamente cuando estaba pensando en ella y lo extraña que era por momentos, apareció detrás de él, sobresaltándolo y haciéndole soltar las hojas que tenía entre las manos.

– Eren –su voz era algo sombría siempre, pero ese día le escarapeló el cuerpo.

– ¡M-Mikasa! –giró su cuerpo para encontrarse con ella, tenía puesto un vestido muy bonito, floreado y rosa, destacando lo níveo de su piel– ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

– Lo siento ¿Ya terminaste? –ya casi se había vuelto algo cotidiano, la chica se le acercaba porque sabía de antemano que se irían juntos.

– Sí, creo. Incluso estuve haciendo el vago un rato, leyendo estos papeles –se agachó para recoger las hojas que había dejado caer–. Parece que ya tenemos todo listo para cuando se realice el desfile.

– Sí. Los encargados han hecho muy bien su trabajo, la decoración es impecable. Ahora tendré que practicar la coreografía.

– ¿Coreografía? –se incorporaba y limpiaba las hojas para devolverlas a donde las sacó.

– Las modelos tenemos que practicar los movimientos que haremos en la pasarela en grupo, el diseñador tiene que ver cómo nos quedan las prendas en movimiento, qué hay que arreglar, quiénes saldrán de su brazo cuando terminemos. Ese tipo de cosas.

– Oh, entiendo. Es más complicado de lo que creí. Pensaba que simplemente salían y lucían la ropa, pero es más difícil.

–Así es ¿Nos vamos?

– Sí, Hanji no está por aquí, así que supongo que está ultimando detalles.

Ese día Mikasa quería caminar un rato con Eren, quería platicar un poco, así que le sugirió que vayan a tomar algo a una cafetería que estaba muy cerca, no tendrían que usar el auto y así tenía opción de sentirlo más cerca.

Sí, a Mikasa le gustaba tenerlo cerca. Se estaba volviendo una necesidad verlo a diario.

El castaño accedió, no solo a caminar juntos, también permitió que Mikasa le tome el brazo. Creyó que sería una gentileza con ella, a lo mejor así se sentía protegida.

Sí, Eren no se daba cuenta de nada.

– Eren.

– Dime, Mikasa –no le incomodaba que le tome el brazo, no lo estaba apretando y era un agarre ligero, aunque por momentos la mirada que le lanzaba Mikasa lo hacía estremecer. Parecía estar pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos.

– ¿Te parezco bonita?

– ¿Eh? –la pregunta era por demás extraña. Recordó entonces cuando le había hecho una pregunta parecida Farlan... Farlan... FARLAN. EL MALDITO DIARIO QUE NO RECUPERABA– ¡Ah, tengo que hacer algo importante! –se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y haló de su cabello, reprendiéndose y forzando a Mikasa a soltarlo– Y sí, sí te creo bonita. Eres modelo, es obvio que eres bonita. Pero, como ya te dije ese día, lo que importa no es eso, importa más lo que eres como persona.

– ¿Y qué tipo de persona te parezco? –preguntó algo ansiosa.

– Una muy solitaria, pero conmigo eres diferente, aunque no entiendo por qué. Bueno, igual me agradas, Mikasa –una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro–. Cuando me vaya te recordaré con cariño.

La primera parte de su respuesta le había dejado satisfecha, pero tras oír eso último se paralizó. Eren vio que se quedaba parada, así que también se detuvo.

– ¿Pasa algo?

– ¿Te vas a ir?

– Sí, no pienso quedarme demasiado aquí, ¿no te lo había comentado? Vine solo por trabajo con Hanji.

– Entiendo... –lucía bastante apenada, pero Eren no entendió por qué se puso así– ¿Serás feliz a donde vayas?

– Bueno... de eso no estoy muy seguro, primero tengo que hablar con un amigo mío muy querido... Oye, quizá lo conoces, también es modelo ¿Conoces a Farlan Church?

– Sí, lo conozco. Es amigo de mi primo.

– Ah... tu primo –desvió la mirada para clavarla en el piso. Estaba tan contento y tanto trabajo había mantenido su mente ocupada, pero Mikasa tenía que acabar con esa breve tranquilidad. La pelinegra notó que con solo mencionar a su primo su nuevo amigo se tensaba, extrañándole eso– ¿Qué relación tienes con él? ¿Se llevan bien?

– Si te refieres a mi primo, no. Casi nunca lo veo, ni siquiera en Navidad, durante su cumpleaños; siempre estoy ocupada o viajando, así que no podemos tratarnos demasiado. Con Farlan tampoco soy muy cercana, apenas me lo he cruzado en algunos eventos, pero sé que estudió con Levi.

– Lo sabía, eres muy solitaria ¿Y por qué me preguntaste si sería feliz o no?

– Porque eso es lo que quiero para ti, que seas feliz. Incluso si no estás aquí.

– Te prometo que seré muy feliz, Mikasa. Y no sé por qué estamos poniéndonos tristes –sabía por qué estaba triste él, pero de Mikasa no tenía idea–, vamos a tomar algo.

Continuaron con su camino, Mikasa volvió a tomar su brazo y esta vez lo apretó un poco contra su cuerpo. Eren se lo permitió, la muchacha parecía muy triste. Le hubiera gustado saber a qué se debía.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras Eren se dedicaba a trabajar, en Francia Levi ya no se aguantaba más. Tenía que encontrar a ese mocoso cuanto antes o perdería la razón.

Su mente le jugaba sucio todos los días, a cada momento recordaba ese rostro. Al parecer no era un problema que apenas lo haya visto como hombre una vez, de igual forma había quedado grabado en su memoria.

Tenía que verlo. Aclarar las cosas. Su mente no era ocupada por otra cosa.

Hasta que Kenny tuvo que sacarlo de ese estado.

Se pasaba las mañanas enteras encerrado en su habitación, limpiaba a cada momento todo su departamento para entretener su mente sin ningún resultado. Parecía estar obsesionado con hallarlo. Hubo días incluso en los cuales abandonaba su casa para largarse a beber hasta el día siguiente con tal de olvidar ese rostro.

No podía.

Estaba tirado en la cama resentido por una resaca terrible cuando el timbre empezó a retumbar en toda la casa.

Ese sonido le taladró el cerebro.

Con gran pesadez se puso de pie, directo a abrir la puerta y fulminar con su mirada a su padre.

El hombre ni siquiera pidió permiso para pasar, hizo ingreso atropelladamente, llevándose de encuentro a su hijo, chocando con su hombro para luego encararlo en el mismo umbral.

– ¿Dónde está?

– ¿Quién? –la voz de Kenny era bastante alta, agudizando la migraña que tenía Levi.

– No me quieras ver la cara de idiota. Dime dónde está tu asistente, llevo casi dos semanas esperándola y no se ha presentado. Dijiste que ibas a encontrarla y no lo has hecho. Encuéntrala de inmediato y pónganse a trabajar si no quieres que acabe con los tres.

– No he podido dar con ella... Aunque no lo creas, a mí también me preocupa...

– Bueno, vine a decirte otra cosa. Petra está insistiendo con lo de la boda. Se suponía que sería este fin de mes, con todo lo que ha pasado creí que ella desistiría de ti luego de tremenda decepción, pero al parecer sigue firme en esa idea.

Ahí estaba. Había incluso olvidado que tenía una responsabilidad con Petra.

Cuando estaba con Serena había decidido dejar a esa mujer que solo sabía agobiarlo, pero al no tenerla más a su lado ya no tenía más motivos para rehusarse.

Mentía, no quería casarse, quería primero aclarar sus sentimientos.

– No sé cómo esperas que trabajemos en devolverte lo que saqué si quieres ponerme en frente otra carga.

– ¿Casarte con Petra es una carga?

– Ahora lo es. Dile que lo aplacemos, no tengo cabeza para bodas.

– ¿Hasta cuándo?

– Hasta que se arregle todo este embrollo... Ya bastante tengo con tus visitas y tu insistencia en hallar a esa mocosa...

Kenny partió, pero dejó a Levi más molesto de lo normal.

Tomó una decisión. Si Farlan se negaba a darle información sobre su paradero tendría que sacársela, aunque sea a la fuerza.

.

.

.

.

– ¡Todo estuvo delicioso! ¿Te gustó la malteada, Mikasa?

– Sí. Me agrada ese dulce.

Eren y Mikasa iban en el auto con rumbo a la casa de la muchacha tras haber disfrutado de algunos dulces en una cafetería. La conversación no era precisamente fluida, la pelinegra daba respuestas breves, pero el ánimo del castaño impedía que se aburran. De a pocos Eren se acostumbraba a su forma de ser y disfrutaba de hacerla sonreír, aunque fuera solo ligeramente.

La consideraba una buena chica.

Incluso a veces deseaba quedarse en Japón por más tiempo, pero era consciente de que apenas le quedaban dos semanas a lo mucho, luego tendría que volver para viajar con sus padres.

Se había planteado hacerlos viajar a Japón para quedarse con él, pero descartó la idea. El viaje le resultaría muy costoso, apenas y se podía comunicar con algunas personas y nada le garantizaba que los futuros superiores que tenga hablen todos inglés, así que vivir en Japón era poco factible. Sin embargo, tenía muy claro que extrañaría ese lugar.

Recordaría siempre lo cálida y húmeda que era la atmósfera. El calor sofocante de las mañanas pero algo contrastado con las lluvias y los primeros vientos de otoño se grabaron en su memoria.

Recordaría también que, aunque no supo cómo, hizo feliz a Mikasa. Era despistado, por eso no comprendía bien algunas de sus emociones ni miradas, pero reconocía que la joven se veía más feliz cuando estaban juntos y ya no se veía tan solitaria ni apática. Le agradaba ser capaz de hacer feliz a alguien.

El viaje terminó y le pidió a la pelinegra que le preste su móvil para avisar a Hanji que estaba con ella. Bien podía caminar y volver al hotel, demasiado lejos no estaba, pero la constante preocupación por su diario se lo impedía. Tenía que hallar a Hanji para que le preste su teléfono y llame a Farlan.

La mujer le dijo que se dé una vuelta o se quede en la casa de la modelo hasta que llegue, y mientras decía eso se le escapaba una pequeña risa que no pasó desapercibida por Eren, extrañándole eso. No le pareció correcto quedarse en la casa de la muchacha, lo consideraba abuso de confianza y decidió irse a los alrededores hasta que lo recojan, aunque pudo ver que ella insistía en que no era molestia en lo absoluto.

Se despidieron con un pequeño abrazo, siempre iniciativa de ella, y partió. Esperaba que Hanji no tarde demasiado o de lo contrario la noche iba a terminar por sofocarlo.

.

.

.

.

Levi había elaborado un plan infalible. Había intentado muchas veces sonsacarle alguna información sobre el mocoso a Farlan llamando o anunciándole que lo visitaría, pero el modelo siempre hallaba una buena excusa para evitarlo. Ese día sería diferente.

Si Levi no se anunciaba y se presentaba directamente en su casa no había modo de negarse.

De todos modos ya estaba muy intrigado, Farlan se oponía rotundamente a que lo visite, así que ya era hora de develar el misterio.

A bordo de su auto, frenó al quedar en frente del departamento del que fuera su compañero en la universidad. Corrió a la puerta y tocó el timbre con cuidado, no quería revelar lo ansioso que estaba.

Lo que vio a continuación lo dejó helado.

– ¿Tú?

Entreabriendo la puerta estaba aquel rubio al que le había dado un certero puñetazo movido por los celos desmedidos que en ese momento sintió.

Armin simplemente no sabía que hacer. A su mente llegaba el recuerdo del día que lo golpearon. Su primera reacción fue cerrar la puerta de inmediato, pero un rápido movimiento de Levi se lo impidió, había puesto su pie y con sus manos forzaba la puerta para abrirla un poco más. Armin no se caracterizaba por su fuerza, así que pronto fue vencido, dejando que la puerta sea abierta por completo, pero su cuerpo aún le impedía el pase al hombre.

– No haga un escándalo... –miraba de reojo el interior de la casa, más específicamente a la sala para que los padres de Eren no perciban que algo estaba ocurriendo ahí– Hablemos afuera, no quiero que entre.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está Farlan?

– Él no se encuentra ahora... Si lo que quiere es hablar con él puede volver luego –tenía la esperanza de que así sea.

– No, si ya te tengo a ti al frente todo es más fácil.

Ambos salieron, quedando en la fachada. Armin cerró la puerta pero primero, muy disimuladamente, les señaló a los señores Jeager que saldría un momento.

– ¿Dónde está? –comenzó Levi, impaciente– ¿Dónde está ese mocoso?

– No es algo que pueda decirle yo, seguramente Eren no quiere volverlo a ver... ¡Y motivos no le faltan, infeliz!

– Tengo que hablarle –no le estaba gustando nada el tono del rubio, lo consideraba algo altanero a pesar de su pinta sumisa, pero si era el único que podía brindarle alguna información sobre el mocoso que le estaba quitando la razón bien podía contenerse–. Dime alguna forma de comunicarme con él.

– Me niego, Eren se sentiría traicionado si lo hago. Usted no sabrá nunca dónde está.

– Si sabes todo lo que pasó comprenderás que las cosas no pueden quedarse así...

– ¡¿Qué quiere?! –cortó Armin, casi gritando– ¿Hacerle más daño? ¡¿No le bastó con todo lo que hizo?!

– Mi padre –fastidiado por tener que emplear su último recurso, Levi ladeó la mirada y frunció el ceño–, él quiere que "Serena" aparezca. Dice que tenemos que reparar el daño que hicimos. Pero eso debes saberlo.

– No... No lo sabía... Farlan no me dijo nada...

– Ni a mí me quiere decir cómo hallar a ese mocoso. Por eso estoy aquí, tengo que avisarle que si no vuelve pronto Kenny va a buscarlo y si lo encuentra va a meterlo preso. Y ni se diga si descubre que no es mujer...

– ¡Maldición! –Armin estaba indignado, apretaba los puños con fuerza producto de su impotencia– ¿Se da cuenta de que por su culpa Eren nunca tiene oportunidad de ser feliz? Yo creía que podríamos abandonar este país tranquilamente, pero su familia siempre tiene que fastidiarnos en todo...

– Lo sé... –relajó el entrecejo, sorprendiendo a Armin quien creía que a ese hombre solo le interesaba su propio bienestar. Parecía incluso triste por Eren– Oye, ¿debo entender de lo que dices que piensa volver? ¿No iban a viajar a España?

– ¡¿U-Usted cómo sabe eso?! ¿Se lo dijo Farlan?

– No. Contesta, dónde está y cuándo piensa volver.

– No le puedo decir nada hasta que no hable con Eren. Si él me permite decirle dónde está, lo cual dudo bastante, le llamaré. Déjeme su número, lo guardaré en una nota... Y tengo que hablar seriamente con Farlan, este no es el tipo de cosas que pueden ocultarse...

– ¿Me prometes que me avisarás cuando Eren llame? –Levi se oía ansioso e iba escribiendo en un pequeño papel que tenía a la mano su número de móvil y el fijo.

– Puedo avisarle que llamó, pero si lo que busca es hablar directamente con él no puedo. Eren está muy contento allá donde está, no quiero que usted lo arruine. Aunque con lo del tal Kenny seguro todo se va a echar a perder...

– ¿De verdad está bien?

– Eso es lo que me dice cuando hablo con él...

– ¿Y sus padres? ¿Los rescató?

– ¡¿Cómo sabe tantas cosas?! ¡¿Quién se las dijo?!

Para desgracia de Armin, desde el interior del departamento la voz de Carla se dejó oír.

"¿Por qué esos gritos, Armin? ¿Pasa algo?"

– ¿Quién está adentro? –preguntó Levi, estirando el cuello y los brazos para pasar por encima de Armin y alcanzar la puerta– ¿Es una mujer? –por su mente cruzaron dos ideas: esa debía ser la madre de Eren y, quizá, el mismo Eren estaba ahí, oculto– ¿No será que estás escondiendo al mocoso aquí?

– ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eren está muy lejos y quién esté aquí dentro no es asunto suyo!

"¡Armin, Eren está llamando! ¡Ven pronto!"

¿Qué más podía hacer el rubio si la madre de su amigo lo entregaba, inconscientemente, con el verdugo de Eren?

– Déjame entrar, quiero hablar con él –Levi empujó a Armin para hacerse paso e ingresar en la casa, dispuesto a arrebatarle el teléfono a esa mujer si era necesario.

– ¡Espere! –lo tomó del brazo y ambos se vieron a los ojos, enfrentándose. Armin no podía permitir que vuelva a fastidiarle la vida al castaño, definitivamente lo impediría– Si le habla ahora va a odiarlo más, déjeme primero prepararle el terreno para estas malas noticias que me trajo... Cuando le cuente todo intentaré que él hable con usted... Por ahora váyase, tenga algo de paciencia... Piense que es su castigo por hacerlo sufrir.

Levi se liberó con furia, lamentaba haber perdido los estribos por un momento de desesperación. Cuánto podía trastornarlo la necesidad de decirle un par de palabras a ese mocoso.

Volvió a su auto y condujo, muy fastidiado por lo sucio que estaba jugando Farlan. Teóricamente tendría que haber sido el primer puente entre Eren y él, pero lo único que hizo fue callar, quién sabe con qué motivos. Empezaba a desconfiar de ese supuesto cariño de hermano, en su mente Farlan solo quería mantenerlo alejado de Eren.

Celos.

Eso estaba sintiendo. Siempre sintió celos de Farlan, pero lo ignoraba un poco porque Serena le había afirmado que lo quería a él. Sin embargo, luego de todo lo ocurrido ya no podía pensar lo mismo. En su diario decía que lo seguía amando, pero quizá esos días de felicidad durante su viaje lo estaban cambiando y se iba olvidando de él progresivamente.

Nuevamente la angustia. Temía que lo haya dejado de querer.

Recordó las palabras de Erwin.

"Quizá, a donde haya ido, conoce a alguien que sí le diga que está enamorado de él. Quizá ya tiene a alguien en su vida. Eso estaría bien, merece ser feliz."

– Olvídalo, Erwin. Primero vamos a hablar.

Llegó a su departamento y su primer pensamiento fue escudriñar más en ese diario. Si Armin y Farlan se negaban a hablarle o darle mayores noticias sobre ese mocoso no había otra opción que leer ese cuaderno una vez más.

No había tenido oportunidad de hojearlo nuevamente; sus días se los pasaba en la oficina, para disimular con Kenny y que este no diga que no se preocupaba por reparar el daño causado; o en algún bar bebiendo hasta el punto de caer rendido, buscando olvidar el rostro del muchacho. Sin embargo, ese día haría una excepción. Seguramente lo que estaba buscando se hallaba escrito en los últimos días, así que no tardaría demasiado buscando o comparando fechas.

Fue directo a su habitación, tomó el cuaderno y se sentó al filo de la cama para leerlo.

La primero que hizo fue buscar la última hoja. La fecha indicaba que era del día viernes, cuando se peleó con Armin y le dio un puñetazo. Farlan también estaba ahí

¿Qué podían estar haciendo esos tres juntos?

"_Dentro de un rato voy a salir de aquí para encontrarme con Hanji. Habíamos quedado de encontrarnos en un café con Farlan y ella pero creo que será más oportuno llevarla a mi casa, así Armin me ayuda en caso sea necesario. Además, ahí puedo cambiarme de ropa para demostrarle que lo que digo es verdad. _

_Ojalá no me desprecie tras descubrir que le ayudé a Levi a robarles... _

_Tengo que ir con mente positiva. Sé que me creerá y entenderá. Es una gran mujer._

_Me pregunto a dónde viajaremos... Ojalá la gente de allá sea amable... _

_Sehnsucht ist so grausam _(La nostalgia es tan cruel)_…_

_Adiós oficina, adiós cuevita... Gracias por los recuerdos._

_Adiós, Levi. Espero no volver a verte nunca más."_

– ¿Cómo pinta Hanji aquí?

Pensándolo bien, el diario decía que Hanji, Farlan y Armin irían a su casa, por eso los descubrió a esos dos cuando fue a buscar a Serena.

Se sentía estúpido. Incluso estuvo a punto de insultar a Serena por sus celos.

¿Y Hanji?

Había viajado con ella.

Hanji iba a viajar por trabajo, se lo había contado Erwin.

Hanji se lo había llevado con ella.

No sabía dónde estaban, pero al menos ya tenía a alguien más a quien preguntarle por Eren.

Tenía que hablar con ella cuanto antes. Sin embargo, por lo que acababa de leer, seguramente ya sabía sobre su historia con el mocoso, así que si reconocía su número se negaría a contestar. Tendría que conseguirse otro móvil.

El del portero estaría bien, luego se lo recompensaría.

Corrió para buscar al calvo de la entrada, tenía que hacer esa llamada inmediatamente.

.

.

.

.

Armin, aún muy nervioso, volvió a la casa y encontró a Carla extendiéndole el teléfono y cubriendo con su mano la bocina.

– Quiere hablar contigo, dice que es algo importante.

Se acercó despacio, preparándose mentalmente para la respuesta que le daría su amigo tras oír todos los problemas que le esperaban tras su retorno.

Tomó el inalámbrico y les pidió disculpas a los señores Jeager, la llamada era muy personal. Ellos comprendieron, pero igual se preocuparon por tanto secreteo. Farlan incluso se negaba a atender a su hijo y eso les ofendía un poco, si eran amigos al menos deberían hablar, sobre todo si su hijo insistía en comunicarse con él.

– ¿Aló, Eren? –se refugió en su habitación y susurró al teléfono– Soy Armin, tengo muchas cosas que contarte...

– Déjame hablar primero –cortó Eren– ¿Dónde rayos está Farlan? Que no crea que insisto por capricho, lo extraño y es mi amigo, pero me urge que vaya a la empresa y recupere algo por mí.

– E-Eren... La verdad él te ha estado evitando, aunque no sé bien por qué... O quizá sí –reflexionó un momento. Levi le había dicho muchas cosas hacía apenas un momento, y aparentemente Farlan ya sabía lo que le esperaba a su amigo al volver. Probablemente no quería contarle para no preocuparlo y arruinar el viaje. Después de todo, Eren se lo estaba pasando muy bien allá y de a pocos superaba su dolor–. Quizá lo hizo para protegerte...

– ¿Protegerme de qué?

– Hay problemas, Eren –lo mejor era ser directo–. Tienes que volver pronto. Un tal Kenny te está buscando para que arreglen lo que hicieron en la empresa.

– ¡¿K-Kenny?! ¡¿Pero será que nunca tendré un momento de paz?!

– Cálmate, Eren...

– ¿Quién te dijo que me están buscando? ¿Farlan? ¿No quería contarme nada y te lo dijo a ti?

– En realidad... Vino Levi a buscarte, dice que quiere hablar contigo... Farlan no me había dicho nada al respecto...

– No pienso hablar con ese tipo.

– Eren, yo sé que no quieres, pero es necesario... Tienes que hacerte responsable por lo que hiciste cuando estuviste aquí.

– Eso no implica hablar con Levi. Hablaré con Hanji y le preguntaré dentro de cuánto volveremos, le diré que sea pronto y nada más. Cuando tenga más noticias te volveré a llamar.

– Eren... ¿Estás bien?

– Estaba muy bien hasta que me mencionaste a ese sujeto –calló un momento, de golpe se le cerró la garganta–. Te llamo luego, no quiero usar demasiado el móvil de la señorita Hanji... Y ahora que sé la verdad dile a Farlan que me llame, necesito pedirle un favor importante. Que no pase de hoy, Armin, díselo.

– Cuídate, lamento mucho lo que está pasando... Yo le digo a Farlan, no te preocupes.

Eren, muy furioso por tener que volver a encontrarse con esa gente en un futuro no muy lejano, golpeó la pared que tenía más cerca con su puño.

¿Por qué cuando ya estaba olvidando, aunque sea de a pocos, tenía que pasarle eso? ¿Esos Ackerman se empeñaban en hacerlo miserable?

Tener que volver a ver a Levi. Eso lo ponía nervioso.

No confiaba en sí mismo. Había tenido la cabeza muy ocupada con el trabajo, por eso no tenía tiempo para pensar en él, pero si lo volvía a ver, ¿qué haría?

Nervioso, se levantó de la cama de su habitación en la que estaba sentado. Ya había regresado con Hanji luego de que la mujer lo recogiera y apenas llegaron al hotel le pidió que le preste el móvil para llamar a Farlan. Definitivamente necesitaba uno propio, y de ser necesario le pediría un adelanto pequeño a Hanji.

Dio un par de vueltas en su pieza y se iba frotando el rostro con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía el teléfono. Un poco más tranquilo, pensó que ya era hora de devolverle ese aparato a Hanji.

No se esperó que empezara a vibrar y sonar.

Como asistente de Hanji a menudo contestaba sus llamadas, así que no sería gran diferencia hacerlo en ese momento. Sin embargo, la llamada era de un número desconocido y, siendo ya noche, no era muy normal recibirlas a esas horas.

Pensó que lo correcto sería contestar.

– ¿Diga? –dijo en inglés– ¿Con quién hablo?

Al otro lado, Levi no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Ahí estaba, el mocoso que lo tenía angustiado desde hacía tantos días.

¿Qué debería decir? ¿Al reconocer su voz le colgaría de inmediato?

Sintió tan bien volver a oírlo. Esa voz le pareció hermosa.

– ¿Hay alguien? –insistió Eren– Conteste, por favor, o de lo contrario colgaré.

– No... –reaccionó Levi– No cuelgues, quiero hablar contigo.

– ¡¿Usted?! –Eren abrió enormemente los ojos. Habría esperado cualquier cosa menos una llamada de Levi. Quería colgar, pero se había quedado estático.

– Solo escúchame y no cuelgues, tengo muchas cosas que decirt–

– ¡No quiero! ¡No me joda, no tengo interés en tratar nunca más con usted! ¡Si quiere decir algo dígaselo a Farlan o Armin, a mí no me llame nunca más!

– ¡Eren!

Colgó.

Todo lo que se había serenado al dar unas vueltas en la habitación se había ido a la basura.

Lo que menos deseaba era enfrentarlo, apenas le habían dicho que tendría que volver a verlo y ya estaba hablando con él.

Hasta oír su voz lo lastimaba.

Sin embargo, de algún modo oír su voz le había gustado.

Lo había extrañado, aunque no le gustara aceptarlo.

Entonces reparó en un detalle.

¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Nunca se lo había dicho, incluso cuando se mostró como hombre ante sus ojos no dijo que su nombre real era Eren.

Más le valía a Farlan comunicarse con él pronto.

Salió de su pieza para devolverle ese maldito aparato a Hanji.

Levi, por su parte, se había quedado con el móvil en la mano, apretándolo con fuerza contra su oreja, escuchando el tono de la llamada finalizada.

Se sentía impotente, apenas había podido cruzar un par de palabras con el muchacho y ya estaba desesperado.

¿Cuándo tendría oportunidad de volver a oír su voz?

El portero se le quedó viendo, preocupado por lo descompuesto que tenía el rostro. Levi se limitó a devolverle el móvil que le habían prestado, dando un casi inaudible gracias.

De inmediato regresó a su habitación para ponerse una chaqueta y salir a beber algo.

A ver si así despejaba algo su mente.

.

.

.

.

.

Farlan llegó ya muy entrada la noche, se había pasado el día entero concretando un futuro trabajo que lo obligaría a viajar, pero para eso aún le quedaba un tiempo. Al parecer la organización del evento tardaría al menos un par de meses, aunque debía ir preparándose para cuando llegue el momento.

Cuando llegó a su departamento encontró a Armin sentado en la sala, y concluyó que por la hora los padres de Eren ya se habían ido a dormir. El rubio, sin embargo, parecía haberse quedado esperándolo sin importarle en lo más mínimo el sueño, pese a que ya se notaba bastante agotado.

– ¿Armin? –se acercó y le tocó el hombro, provocando en este un estremecimiento. No entendió muy bien por qué, pese al cansancio parecía estar aún alerta– ¿Pasa algo?

– F-Farlan... Eren llamó, dice que tiene que hablar de algo muy urgente contigo. Y ni se te ocurra pedirme que te disculpe de nuevo o diga que no estás, parece que se trata de algo serio.

– Lo siento, lamento hacerte mentir por mi culpa.

– Hay algo más... Levi vino aquí hoy. Me dijo muchas cosas –Farlan se sentó a su lado y con una mano se cubrió la vista, sabía a dónde llegaría la conversación. Lamentaba no haber dicho desde un principio los problemas que tendría que enfrentar Eren, pero no podían culparlo por querer protegerlo–. Pero, no pienso reclamarte. Entiendo que no querías que Eren sepa de eso para que disfrute su viaje.

– Armin... –le había leído tan bien las intenciones que lo dejó muy gratamente sorprendido– Bueno, sí, lo hice por eso... Pero cuéntame, qué hizo Levi. Conociéndolo seguro vino a reclamarme a mí.

– Sí, yo abrí la puerta inocentemente y me lo encontré. Al principio quise cerrar, pero me lo impidió. Luego comprendí que lo mejor era enfrentarlo, en fuerza no le ganaré nunca –rió con algo de desgano ante su propio comentario, recordando el tremendo golpe que le había dado. Grave error, Farlan también lo recordó, por lo que tomó su barbilla para revisar la mínima huella que le quedaba en el pómulo. Armin estaba muerto de vergüenza, el modelo le miraba con detenimiento la cara con algo de tristeza, como lamentándose por lo que le pasó– F-Farlan... Te decía que decidí enfrentarlo...

– Al menos ya no está morado, casi no queda nada –seguía mirándolo, pero Armin se liberó y clavó su vista en el suelo, apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas– Continúa, por favor, lamento haberte interrumpido.

– Bueno, me dijo que tenía que hablar con Eren porque Kenny lo estaba buscando, tienen que reparar el daño que hicieron... Farlan, sabes lo que eso significa ¿cierto?

– ¿Que Eren no es Serena y tendremos que decir la verdad? –suspiró, fastidiado y algo triste– No creí que llegaríamos a estos extremos... En realidad yo sabía que lo buscaría antes incluso del viaje...

– ¡¿Y no dijiste nada?!

– No, yo quería que Eren al menos pase un tiempo para despejar su mente en algún lugar lejano de la empresa. Se lo merece, Armin, lo sabes. No es justo enfrentarlo tan pronto a la junta...

– Lo sé... Pero todo se complica... Eren también debe saber que tendremos que decir la verdad... Tú conoces a ese hombre, ¿le hará algo si descubre su engaño?

– El problema es que Eren tiene que comunicarse con él o al menos decirme algo para que yo pueda decírselo... Tengo que hablar con él pronto, fue un error haber callado.

– Tendrás que hacerlo mañana, muy temprano. La diferencia horaria es un problema...

– ¿Viste a Levi? ¿No notaste algo raro?

– Creo saber a qué te refieres, pero me gustaría que seas más claro.

– Está cambiado. No parece que le interese solo el asunto con su padre. Me atrevería a decir que está sinceramente ansioso por ver a Eren.

– También lo noté, pero no confío en él. Ya bastante daño le ha hecho.

– Te entiendo, también le guardo algo de rencor. Aunque, si Eren todavía lo quiere, no puedo negar que me haría feliz que se quieran.

– ¡Farlan!

– Si se quieren no se puede hacer nada, Armin. Cuando veía a Levi lo notaba interesado en Serena, no como su empleador sino como algo más... Quizá por eso me chocó bastante descubrir que estaba usando a Eren.

– Yo... –dudaba bastante sobre formular o no su pregunta, lo consideraba algo demasiado íntimo, pero su interior le exigía hablar– Yo creí que tú estabas interesado en Eren... ¿Es así?

– Uhm... –Farlan tardaba en responder, y eso inquietaba a Armin– Pues, creo que me gusta cómo es, pero de ahí a estar enamorado no lo estoy, si a eso te refieres.

– ¿No te sorprendió que fuera en realidad hombre?

– ¿Sabes? Yo desde un principio supe que algo escondía, me llamó la atención desde que lo vi. Sentí... –sonrió, recordando aquella vez que lo saludó, extendiéndole la mano. Recordó también que Levi lo fulminó con la mirada– Sentí que era muy inocente, que debía ayudarlo. Al final no me equivoqué. Y no, no me molesta que sea hombre. Si te gusta alguien y lo quieres el resto no importa, lo fundamental es lo que esa persona sea.

– Ya veo... –se sentía algo aliviado, aun sin saber por qué– Me da gusto que Eren te haya tenido a ti. No sé qué habríamos hecho de no haberte conocido.

– A mí también me da gusto haberlos conocido –con su brazo rodeó por completo los hombros de Armin, acercándolo a su cuerpo–. Son buenas personas, de las pocas que conozco –apoyó su cabeza sobre la del rubio, acariciándola un poco.

Armin estaba completamente inmóvil. No sabía exactamente qué debía hacer.

Por una parte le gustaba tener a un amigo tan querido así de cerca, pero por otra le avergonzaba lo afectuoso que estaba siendo. Nunca había estado así ni con el mismo Eren, a lo mucho con Carla. Quizá por eso estaba tan nervioso.

Sí, eso debía ser.

– Bueno, es hora de dormir –liberó al pequeño y se puso de pie en un brinco–. Lamento que por mi culpa te hayas quedado hasta tan tarde, mañana tienes que trabajar ¿no?

– Sí, el trabajo no es muy pesado pero al menos gano lo suficiente para que no nos tengas de mantenidos...

– Había pensado que podrías volverte mi asistente, así como Hanji tiene por ahora a Eren, ¿no te interesaría?

– ¿Los modelos necesitan asistente?

– Tanto como eso... creo que no. Pienso más bien que podrías ser mi representante. El que tengo ahora se está volviendo muy pesado y quiere controlar mi vida, eso no me está gustando para nada. Qué dices, ¿te gustaría?

Armin se detuvo un momento para contemplar al hombre. Este le sonreía ampliamente y tenía ambas manos en la cadera, inclinándose un poco para mirarlo mejor. Pudo ver su cabello de un rubio muy particular cubierto con una boina, sus ojos claros, su cuerpo delgado pero aparentemente firme envuelto en una camisa blanca con chaleco y un pantalón del mismo color que su cabello.

Con razón era modelo.

– ¿E-En qué consistiría mi trabajo?

– Principalmente pactar encuentros y ver qué contrato me favorece más. También tendrías que cuidar mi imagen e impedir que alguien la dañe o diga calumnias sobre mí. Eres muy inteligente, Armin, no solo en lo que estudiaste, además eres perceptivo y analizas todo. Estoy seguro de que quedarías muy bien como mi representante.

– Primero tendría que renunciar en el supermercado...

– Oye –lo tomó de las manos, volviendo a estremecerlo–, con todo lo que has estudiado te mereces trabajar en algo mejor. Si por culpa de esos tipos no puedes conseguir trabajo aquí me tienes, yo sí confío en ti.

– Bien... Pero primero tiene que acabar el mes, entonces podré renunciar.

– ¡Qué bueno! –agitó sus manos y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo, estrechándolo entre sus brazos– Así quedamos entonces, esperaré al fin de mes, Armin. Lo bueno es que solo quedan un par de semanas.

Armin no dijo nada. Sus brazos no se atrevieron a rodear la espalda de Farlan por más que quería. Su timidez podía más.

– Ahora sí, a dormir –dijo, soltándolo y agitándole el cabello con la mano–. Descansa, se vienen días difíciles, especialmente cuando vuelva Eren.

Farlan flexionó sus brazos para luego estirarlos, quitando la pereza que invadía su cuerpo mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Armin lo imitó, pero lo hizo poco después. No quería caminar al lado de ese hombre, lo empezaba a poner nervioso.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya de mañana, Eren despertó bastante sofocado. Aún era verano en Japón y el calor a veces se volvía insoportable a pesar del aire acondicionado, provocando que sude bastante. Apenas terminaban el trabajo de la mañana se daba una escapada al hotel para darse un rápido duchazo, detestaba sentirse sudado, especialmente teniendo un trabajo que implicaba relacionarse con mucha gente. No quería darles una mala impresión.

Se removió en la cama y quitó las sábanas que lo cubrían, solo hacían que conserve su temperatura corporal, y lo que más necesitaba era refrescarse. De inmediato se puso de pie para bañarse y empezar su rutina. Ese día sería especial, ya que tenían el local completamente arreglado solo restaba que las modelos practiquen en la pasarela, tal como le había explicado Mikasa.

Mikasa. Esa chica a menudo estaba en sus pensamientos. Le sorprendía lo rápido que se habían vuelto amigos, eso solo le había ocurrido con Farlan. Sin embargo, había algo que le hacía sentir que podía confiar en ella, además la joven parecía muy feliz de poder pasar tiempo con él; así que, si la ponía contenta, no dudaría en permanecer a su lado, por lo menos lo que dure su viaje.

Entonces recordó su conversación telefónica con Armin.

Tenía que volver pronto, tenía que consultarle a Hanji cuándo volverían y también debía insistirle a Farlan sobre recoger su diario a como diera lugar. Sentía un mal presentimiento sobre eso.

Ya en la bañera –lujo que le permitió Hanji–, recordó que había vuelto a oír la voz de Levi.

La recordaba con tanta nitidez, cada matiz de esa voz resonaba en su cabeza...

No se sentía listo para volver. Cuando hablara con Farlan le pediría que lo excuse de alguna forma, al menos quería unas semanas más para asimilar todo lo que le esperaba tras su retorno.

Y él que había creído que podía simplemente irse. La vida le estaba enseñando a tomar responsabilidad de sus errores.

Sin embargo, a esa hora no podía hablarle, seguramente estaría durmiendo. La diferencia horaria le había afectado, pero como el trabajo lo dejaba agotado terminaba durmiendo a la hora que correspondía; aunque, claro, eso no impedía que a veces Hanji lo descubriera dando una pestañeada en algún rincón.

Luego de su baño, se puso las prendas más presentables con las que contaba. A menudo se sentía menos por lo sencillas que eran, sobre todo trabajando en un lugar en el que muchas veces se encontraba con personas muy elegantes, pero terminó por aceptarlo. Si estaba ahí no era para lucir ropa bonita, estaba para trabajar y ayudar en todo cuanto pudiera a Hanji.

Salió de su habitación y se encontró con la mujer, ella también parecía tener aún un poco de sueño.

– Hoy van a tener un día pesado, Eren... Me refiero a las chicas...

– Mikasa ya me lo había comentado, tengo una idea de qué harán.

– Oye... –lo tomó por el brazo para acercarlo y poder hablarle a la oreja, con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su rostro– ¿Cómo te sientes con Mikasa?

– ¿Cómo me siento? Pues nos hemos hecho amigos.

– ¿No crees que a ella le gusta pasar tiempo contigo?

– También lo he pensado, supongo que es porque se siente sola.

– ¿Te gusta hacerle compañía?

– Me gusta verla contenta. Cuando la conocí parecía muy triste, pero ahora hasta sonríe.

– ¿Y no notas que te sonríe solo a ti? –lo acercó más, apretándole el brazo. Eren se tensó, no comprendía en qué desembocarían tantas preguntas.

– Señorita Hanji –dijo, muy firme y liberándose el brazo–, no le estoy entendiendo...

– ¿No te das cuenta de lo que le pasa a Mikasa?

– Lo pensaría con cuidado si no tuviera otro asunto rondando mi cabeza.

– ¿De qué se trata?

– Ayer llamé al departamento de Farlan y Armin me contó que Levi me está buscando...

– ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que en el fondo él sí te quiere!

– No diga tonterías, señorita –Hanji se arrepintió de su comentario en el acto al ver a Eren encogiéndose de hombros, triste–. Me está buscando porque Kenny quiere que arreglemos lo que hicimos en la empresa. No sé muy bien qué tengo que hacer, pero el caso es que tengo que volver pronto.

– Eren, Kenny no sabe que Serena no existe, ¿harás que Farlan les diga la verdad?

– Por lo menos quiero avisar dentro de cuánto estaré en Francia, ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda?

– Dos semanas a lo mucho... –colocó su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, para ella era muy claro que necesitaba reconfortarlo– Hey, anímate, la idea de este viaje es que vuelvas con nuevos aires... Cuando arregles todo por allá serás libre realmente, ¿no te parece?

– Eso no quita que me siga sintiendo pésimo... Además, ayer ni sé cómo terminé hablando con Levi...

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Simplemente su celular empezó a vibrar cuando terminé mi llamada, creí que tenía que ver con el trabajo, aunque se me hizo raro que el número sea desconocido, y era él... Dijo que quería hablar conmigo, que no corte... Pero yo no puedo, Hanji, me niego a hablar con él...

– Eren, es inevitable, en algún momento va a suceder. Deberías darle una oportunidad...

– Lo aplazaré todo lo que pueda. Más tarde tengo que usar su móvil, lamento molestarla, pero lo necesito de verdad...

– ¡Oh, lo había olvidado! Espera aquí un momento –regresó a su habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta y a Eren muy curioso.

Hanji volvió, tenía una pequeña cajita entre las manos.

– Mira, te he conseguido esto –le extendió la caja a Eren, y este la tomó.

– ... –bufó exasperado al comprobar que lo que tenía entre las manos era un teléfono celular recién comprado– Me niego.

– Eren, sabes que lo necesitas, acéptalo... Así ya no te expones a que Levi te llame.

Golpe bajo, Hanji sabía que eso funcionaría.

– Usted sabe cómo apelar y convencerme... –torció los labios, molesto porque no le gustaba recibir regalos tan costosos– Gracias.

– Bueno, suficiente charla. Tenemos que trabajar desde temprano para que tengas un momento libre y puedas llamar a Farlan. Hoy vamos a recoger a las modelos del hotel en el que están alojadas, luego iremos a que practiquen en pasarela. El diseñador también estará ahí, así que todo será muy serio. Deja tu teléfono cargando y durante el almuerzo podrás volver al hotel para llamar a tu familia.

Eren obedeció, regresó a su pieza y desempacó el móvil, extrayendo de la caja el cargador y el aparato. No pudo entender nada del manual ya que solo estaba en japonés, pero al menos supuso que tendría que cargar algunas horas antes de usarlo. Lo conectó al tomacorriente y solo entonces notó que tenía un diseño muy bonito, era de pantalla táctil y en un color semejante al de sus ojos, esmeralda.

Teniendo eso listo, regresó con Hanji y juntos partieron al hotel en que estaban alojadas las modelos.

Eren no entendía muy bien por qué Mikasa no estaba alojada con ellas, pero al verlas comprendió. Su nueva amiga vivía en Japón, tenía una casa ahí, en cambio sus demás compañeras de pasarela eran de diversos países, pudo ver rasgos de mujeres francesas, italianas, españolas, argentinas, americanas y rusas. Todas muy altas, casi de su tamaño, de ojos claros, cabellos largos y en apariencia muy sedosos.

Al verlo todas le sonrieron amablemente, no era muy normal que un hombre las visitara, así que les sorprendió un poco; pero al ver a Hanji supusieron que trabajaba con ella y procuraron ser amables.

Rápido abandonaron el lugar cargando sus maletines y en ropa muy ligera y holgada por el fuerte calor que hacía. Abordaron una camioneta y Eren de inmediato buscó sentarse al lado de Hanji, no quería importunar a ninguna de las chicas en caso quieran sentarse con una amiga.

– Oye, sé que todas son muy lindas –dijo Hanji, ya ubicados ambos en sus asientos–, pero tampoco estés tan tenso.

– Y-Yo no estoy tenso –un violento sonrojo tiñó su rostro–. No quiero ser inoportuno ni incomodarlas, eso es todo.

Se dieron un momento para recoger a Mikasa. Ella aguardaba en la puerta de su casa, también con un maletín, vistiendo unos shorts y una blusa sin mangas. Subió al vehículo y de inmediato buscó con la mirada a Eren.

– Eren, busca un asiento vacío y siéntate con ella.

– ¿Eh? ¿Le parece bien, señorita?

– ¡Claro! Es la última en subir, si no la acompañas se sentirá sola.

El castaño se puso de pie, descubriendo que Mikasa se había quedado parada mirándolo, fastidiándole esto al conductor porque no podía arrancar hasta que ella tome asiento. Eren se le acercó un poco y le señaló unos lugares vacíos, invitándola a sentarse con un ademán de su mano.

Se había sonrojado por las miradas de las modelos y por los nervios que se cargaba, pero lo que hicieron ellas a continuación le hizo hasta temblar y su cara se puso tan roja que parecía incluso tener fiebre.

Se unieron todas en un chillido emocionado, festejando su amabilidad de acercársele a Mikasa.

Eren solo pudo agachar un poco la cabeza, deseando que la pelinegra tome asiento de una vez por todas y él también pueda hacerlo para esconderse en el asiento. No le molestaba que lo vinculen con Mikasa porque no le gustara, le parecía muy bonita, pero tampoco quería que se hagan ideas equivocadas. Quizá podía molestarse Mikasa.

Sí, Eren seguía sin darse cuenta de nada.

Sentados ambos, rojos sus rostros, uno se dedicó a contemplar a través de la ventana, mientras ella se miraba con cuidado las manos.

.

.

.

.

**Continuará**

.

.

.

**(*) Eren es alemán, y no sé si alguna vez han oído a uno hablar... Es un poco rudo, entonces su inglés no es tan suave como debería. **

**N.A: Farlan explota mis ovarios (? Ay, amo el FarlanxArmin :'D Y lo despistado que es Eren XD es una bestia, lo sé... ¡Pero es tierno!**

**Iante, no eres latosa, mil gracias por tus reviews :'D me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos n_n y sí, Oluo y compañía no aparecerán porque con ellos se cierra una etapa... No sé aún si los pondré al final para saber qué fue de ellos, a lo mejor lo hago. Yo también lo estimo, desde el anime me daba tanta risa que le tomé mucho cariño, me agradaba bastante.**


	25. Cool

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia.**

**N.A: He estado con una gripe bárbara y no he podido escribir nada ;-; y si no avanzo ya no tengo material para subir.  
Créanme, eso es lo que menos quiero. Si hasta ahora he actualizado con tanta frecuencia es porque tenía mis borradores avanzados :( pero por la universidad me estoy atrasando un poco. La próxima actualización va a estar el domingo o el lunes aproximadamente, lo siento u.u  
Debo decir que estoy conforme con este capítulo, me gusta lo que representa. Es largo, me está gustando hacerlos así de extensos xD a lo mejor sigo así.**

.

.

**CAPÍTULO VIGÉSIMO QUINTO**

**"COOL"**

_And after all the obstacles  
It's good to see you now with someone else  
And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool_

_(Y después de todos los obstáculos  
Es bueno verte ahora con alguien más_  
_Y es un milagro que sigamos siendo buenos amigos_  
_Después de todo lo que hemos pasado_  
_Sé que estamos bien)_

Cool - Gwen Stefani

.

.

Transcurrió alrededor de media hora que a Eren le pareció interminable. Luego de pasar tremenda vergüenza no podía más, quería salir corriendo y alejarse pronto de Mikasa; pero si lo hacía en ese momento ella podría ofenderse, así que se frenó y permaneció sentado a su lado, dominando siempre un silencio casi sepulcral, apenas quebrado por los murmullos de las demás chicas que se encontraban en el vehículo.

Una vez que llegaron, Eren corrió para quedarse al lado de Hanji y no alejarse de ella nunca más, pero eso no impidió que las otras modelos le lancen miradas pícaras que se intercalaban entre él y Mikasa. Por su parte, la muchacha seguía muda y con la cabeza algo gacha, un poco distanciada del castaño para evitar sonrojarse más. Le había agradado viajar con Eren, pero su timidez le jugó en contra y no quería que él note lo colorada que estaba.

Al menos no tenían demasiado de qué preocuparse, Mikasa estaría bastante ocupada trabajando con el diseñador y Eren se la pasaría de un lado a otro con Hanji, ultimando detalles para el día del desfile.

O eso creía, hasta que la mujer fue a sentarse en una de las butacas y, al parecer, no se movería de ahí.

—¡Eren! —agitaba una mano para indicarle que se acerque— Siéntate aquí, vamos a ver cómo va progresando esto.

—¿Es necesario? —tomó asiento a su lado, mirándola con suspicacia— Creí que hoy practicarían las modelos, y nosotros deberíamos terminar de arreglar lo que falta...

—¡Pero qué dices! ¡Observar todo en detalle es fundamental! Ahora, guarda silencio y aprecia el trabajo de estas chicas.

—Solo espero que recuerde que más tarde debo volver al hotel —dijo Eren, cruzándose de brazos—, tengo que hablar con Farlan a través del móvil que me regaló...

—Eso lo tengo muy presente, sé lo importante que es esa llamada. Ahora distráete un poco, no estés tenso. Si sigues así no saldrá nada bien en el trabajo y volverás a Francia peor de lo que estabas cuando partiste.

Hanji también se cruzó de brazos y esperó pacientemente a que las modelos empiecen a aparecer. Eren estaba algo inquieto, no le agradaba estar sentado porque esa inactividad le permitía pensar, y lo que menos quería era eso. Si su mente empezaba a trabajar terminaría por pensar en Levi y la empresa.

Maldecía la hora en que tuvo que enamorarse de él, solo le había provocado desdichas.

La primera chica en aparecer fue una rubia, rusa, de ojos muy azules, piel extremadamente blanca, rasgos finos y muy alta. A Eren le sorprendió muchísimo lo elegante de su andar y, especialmente, su porte. Fueron apareciendo más modelos, entre castañas, pelinegras y morenas, todas muy gallardas y garbosas.

Exactamente. Garbo era lo que poseían. Parecía que habían llegado al mundo con este, todas se veían muy distinguidas y caminaban con una seguridad impresionante.

Al menos su mente estaba ocupada en la contemplación de esas mujeres.

Por fin, apareció Mikasa. Aún no estaban usando los diseños del día principal, pero eso no era impedimento para que luzca hermosa.

Qué diferente se veía mientras recorría la pasarela.

Eren la consideraba una chica algo reservada, tímida, pero cálida. Sin embargo, a medida que iba avanzando, al igual que sus demás compañeras, parecía tan segura de sí misma que el castaño terminó sorprendido.

Quizá para Eren lucía muy segura y confiada, pero la verdad Mikasa estaba muerta de los nervios. Apenas unos minutos antes de salir a desfilar se enteró de que Eren estaría observándola, y esto la puso muy nerviosa. Sentía que estando él presente debía hacerlo mejor, pero eso solo terminó por afectar su concentración.

—¡Muy bien, Mikasa! ¡Lo haces bien! —gritó Eren, poniéndose de pie y agitando su brazo haciendo un puño a modo de darle ánimos.

—¡Eren, vas a desconcentrarla y el diseñador puede incomodarse! —Hanji lo tomó del hombro y lo devolvió a su sitio con algo de fuerza, el muchacho parecía renuente a tomar asiento.

En efecto, A Mikasa casi se le enredan los pies al girar un poco el rostro para verlo.

Se repuso, profesional como era, y continuó con su camino. Qué feliz la hacía que el castaño le haya alentado.

Las demás modelos sí notaron el pequeño tropiezo de Mikasa, pero no podían festejarle nada porque, de hacerlo, el diseñador podría molestarse. El hombre las veía con cuidado, muy minuciosamente, vigilando que prevalezca su lado profesional y el orden que debía seguir la secuencia de modelos. Debía decidir cuál de todas arrancaría el desfile, quién lo acompañaría cuando este cierre, etc.

Eren se quedó el resto de la mañana contemplando a las muchachas, comentando alguna cosa con Hanji relacionada con lo elegantes que lucían y lo exigente que era el diseñador. Cuando por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo, se disculpó con todos y salió de inmediato para el hotel. Esa llamada no podía esperar más, tenía que hablar cuanto antes con Farlan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras nuestro protagonista estaba entretenido en el desfile, Levi estaba consumido en alcohol.

¿La razón? Esa voz lo había trastornado por completo.

Esa llamada no había conseguido otra cosa más que confundirlo. Sin embargo, Levi era consciente de que era mucho más que eso. Esa voz la había extrañado, no era como la de Serena, pero tenía sus matices.

¿Recordaba a Serena o a Eren?

Precisamente por eso se encontraba sentado frente al camarero, bebiendo ya quién sabe cuántas copas de whisky. Ya no sabía qué pensar.

Tenía claro desde un principio que se había enamorado de Serena, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, pero entonces aparecía ese muchacho, el tal Eren, diciéndole que en realidad su mocosa no existe y que todo el tiempo estuvo mintiéndole. Sin embargo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese chico, este no salía de sus pensamientos. Trataba de convencerse en vano de que viéndolo y hablándole por fin olvidaría a Serena, pero pensándolo bien había algo detrás de ese deseo.

Quería comprobar si Serena existía o no detrás de Eren.

Según lo que había leído en el diario, el muchacho lo amaba de verdad, todos sus sentimientos fueron sinceros ¿Debía concluir entonces que Serena era él mismo? Y, de ser así, ¿qué haría a continuación?

He ahí su dilema. Se negaba a aceptar que se haya podido enamorar de un hombre.

Y si creía que no podía enamorarse de un hombre, ¿por qué no salía de su cabeza la imagen del chico? Recordaba con una nitidez impresionante su rostro delicado, su color tostado que le parecía tan lindo, sus ojos iracundos... Esos ojos.

Extrañaba demasiado poder ver esos ojos, no importaba que estos lo miren con furia, con odio, con resentimiento... Solo quería volver a verlos.

Justamente en eso iba pensando, pero le pareció tan absurdo su deseo que para intentar –inútilmente– olvidarlo, bebió de golpe otra copa. Ya estaba bastante ebrio, incluso el camarero le recomendaba muy amablemente que lo mejor sería irse pronto a su casa, le decía también que en ese estado no podría conducir y, si gustaba, podría pedirle un taxi en ese mismo instante. Levi no pensaba en eso, solo quería, a punta de alcohol, olvidar, aunque sea por un breve instante, a ese joven.

—No pidas nada, pienso quedarme aquí por mucho rato más...

—Pero señor, ya es de madrugada y usted está muy bebido —objetaba el camarero—, ¿no le gustaría que llame a alguien para que lo recoja?

—¡No necesito que nadie venga por mí! —gritó, estrellando la copa que sostenía en la mano contra la barra— Déjame, no me jodas...

Levi estaba bastante ebrio, pero eso no había alterado en demasía sus sentidos. Pudo oír unas risas detrás de él, poniéndolo alerta.

—¿De qué se ríen? —dijo, encarando a los sujetos que se hallaban sentados en una mesa. Eran cuatro tipos y, pese a ser un bar que se caracterizaba por su concurrencia de clase alta, ellos eran más bien humildes, hombres robustos y algo vulgares en sus ademanes y risas.

—De ti, ¿por? —dijo uno, desafiándolo con una sonrisa descarada y cínica. Los demás volvieron a reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —como pudo se puso de pie, dejando en completo abandono en la barra su bebida y al camarero al que se le podía leer en la cara una expresión alarmada, temía que uno de sus más fieles consumidores se meta en problemas por estar ebrio.

—Que un enano como tú quiera enfrentarnos. Eso es gracioso —un compañero del primero que lo enfrentó también abandonó su lugar para acercarse a Levi, uniendo sus manos para sacarse conejos y, obviamente, buscarle pelea.

—¿Crees que porque soy de este tamaño puedes reírte de mí? —le lanzó una mirada horrible, quedando frente al tipo, el cual le llevaba más de una cabeza de diferencia. No solo era la ofuscación de que lo estén ofendiendo sin razones aparentes, a eso se sumaba lo furioso que ya estaba por lo traidora que era su mente al empeñarse en recordar al muchacho ese.

—¿Te crees valiente, pulga?

Levi no era muy dado a la violencia, ya una vez le había comentado a Serena que bastaba una mirada para frenar a cualquiera que se atreva a atacarlo, pero al parecer con esos tipos no sería suficiente. No quería ensuciarse las manos, mucho menos sudar, mas si ellos insistían les haría ver que de él no se reía nadie.

El grandulón pensó que lo tendría fácil, tenía a su favor mayor lucidez al no haber bebido mucho alcohol, apenas unas cervezas, pero no contaba con lo increíblemente ágil era ese hombre al que había osado llamar pulga. Levi esperó a tenerlo muy cerca para, de un brinco súbito, quedar casi al ras del suelo, en cuclillas, estirando su pierna derecha para taclear al atrevido, derribándolo en el acto. Una vez en el suelo, Levi se incorporó y colocó su pie sobre su pecho, oprimiéndolo con fuerza.

—Esta pulga te ha derribado —dijo, con un tono de voz muy sombrío, como si tuviera serias intenciones de matarlo—. A ver si con este dolor aprendes a ser respetuoso, imbécil.

Los demás amigos del tipo que yacía sobre el suelo se alarmaron, yendo a socorrerlo de inmediato. Pronto rodearon a Levi, dispuestos a herirlo en venganza por lo que acababa de hacer. Algunas mujeres que estaban cerca huyeron raudas, temían que el lío pase a mayores. Una de ellas, sin embargo, reconoció en ese hombre bebido y de baja estatura a Levi, era un conocido y ella tenía una ligera amistad con Petra, y viendo que el hombre estaba en apuros pensó que lo mejor sería llamarla para que llegue al bar a buscarlo.

Levi estaba rodeado, pero iba a dar pelea. Por alguna extraña e incomprensible razón deseaba ser lastimado, deseaba sentir los golpes de esos sujetos; pero tampoco iba a dejárselo fácil.

Uno de esos sujetos se le acercó y lo tomó por los brazos, imposibilitándole asestar algún puñetazo, dejándolo apenas con sus piernas para defenderse.

Pataleó todo lo que pudo, su menudo cuerpo se retorcía buscando liberarse de esos enormes brazos que lo sujetaban, pero era en vano. Aprovechándose de lo vulnerable que estaba, uno de los bravucones le asestó un puñetazo directo al estómago, dejándolo sin aire; mientras, el otro se dedicó a lastimarle el rostro con sendos manotazos. Luego, cuando creyeron que lo tenían dominado, el que le había golpeado en el abdomen le tomó de la barbilla, buscando burlarse de lo magullado que estaba.

—¿Quién tiene que aprender ahora? —dijo, con una sonrisa victoriosa coronando su supuesto triunfo.

Levi, pese a tener todas las de perder, no iba a permitir que se burlen de él, por lo que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que escupirle en toda la cara al sujeto, en parte por la ira y también porque su estómago estaba resentido. Rápido, antes de que puedan volver a herirlo, elevó una de sus piernas y alcanzó a darle una patada en la entrepierna al que se creía vencedor, haciendo que este caiga al suelo, casi llorando por el dolor.

—Enano de mierda... —dijo el otro, al ver cómo su amigo se retorcía en el suelo, chillando. Se descuidó un momento y Levi ya estaba liberándose de los brazos opresores que le habían impedido defenderse, creyendo el hombre que lo tenían domado. Ya libre, Levi alcanzó a propinarle un puñetazo preciso, directo a su nariz, haciendo que le brote copiosa sangre y se una en lamentos a su compañero. Solo le quedaba el que se había atrevido a sujetarlo.

El hombre, viendo las impresionantes capacidades del que consideró un simple enano, retrocedió de miedo, chocando con la barra. Levi lo tomó por las solapas, y haciéndolo inclinarse un poco para verse a los ojos, le estampó tremendo cabezazo que desmayó al sujeto en el acto, abriéndosele una herida en la frente producto del impacto con la dura cabeza del maleante.

Sangrando y con la ropa hecha jirones por cómo le habían sujetado a la fuerza, se dejó caer en la silla que estaba ocupando, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. El camarero lo vio estupefacto, ya que incluso le pidió una copa más.

Tanto se había relajado que no vio que los tipos que había derribado, los tres primeros, se estaban incorporando y, ansiando venganza, se acercaron a él, arrastrándolo hasta el centro del bar para dedicarse a lastimarlo aún más.

Se sentía bien que lo golpeen, ni siquiera sentía verdadero dolor.

El dolor parecía un catalizador. Uno que aceleraba el poder exentarse de la culpa que lo tenía consumido tras haber engañado a una persona que, según lo que había leído en el diario, era inocente y de sentimientos verdaderos, nobles.

Los tipos querían humillarlo, pero no obtenían la satisfacción que esperaban al ver que no se defendía, más bien parecía disfrutar que lo estén masacrando. Hartos de no conseguir lo que se proponían, lo dejaron a su suerte, en el frío suelo, manchándolo con su sangre.

Levi solo pensaba en Eren.

La mujer había llamado a Petra, y esta le había dicho que de inmediato iría para allá. Así fue, y cuando llegó encontró a Levi tirado en el suelo, sangrando.

Muy alarmada, corrió a socorrerlo, pidiendo al camarero que llame a una ambulancia. Levi alcanzó a oír lo que Petra decía, y algo fastidiado le pidió que no lo haga, que no deseaba ir a una clínica.

—¿No te molesta estar así, sucio y herido?

—Eso es lo que menos me importa... Quiero irme... Solo eso...

Con ayuda del camarero, Petra se montó al hombro a su "prometido", sacándolo con prisa del lugar. Los sujetos que le habían lastimado se habían esfumado luego de cometer su fechoría. Lo colocó con mucho cuidado en el asiento de copiloto, extremadamente triste por cómo se veía la persona que tanto amaba.

A sus ojos Levi estaba destruido. Le hería sospechar la razón de su desdicha.

No lo llevó a su departamento, tenía miedo de que cometa otra estupidez, así que condujo más bien con dirección al suyo propio. Al menos ahí podría curarlo y vigilarlo.

Con gran trabajo alcanzó a colocarlo sobre su cama, desanudándole por completo la corbata para facilitarle la respiración. Luego, se recostó a su lado, acariciándole los cabellos con mucho cariño.

Creyendo que esa mujer, a la que consideraba agobiante y cansona, se preparaba para espetarle algún reclamo, procuró frenarla.

—Lo que menos necesito ahora son tus cantaletas, Petra —dijo, con cierta dificultad por lo lastimado que tenía el cuerpo. Su respiración era errática, exhalaba con fuerza y tenía los ojos cerrados, resentido especialmente del puñetazo en su estómago.

—No pensaba hacerlo... —Petra aproximó su frente a la de Levi, rozándola con cariño y ternura— Aunque no lo creas, me duele verte así...

Levi no se esperó tanta gentileza y ese tipo de atenciones de esa mujer, por lo que abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de ella.

—Yo sé lo que te está pasando... —continuó con sus mimos, pasando la suave y delicada palma de su mano por la frente de su novio, despejando los cabellos, y sin importarle que esta esté manchada de sangre y sudor.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Quizá no me creas, pero soy perceptiva... No he pasado tiempo contigo desde esa junta en la que te destituyeron... Pero sé que te vas a beber casi todas las noches o te encierras en la oficina... Sé por qué lo haces... —sus ojos estaban algo vidriosos, no soportaba ver a Levi en ese estado lamentable.

—Suéltalo, Petra, deja los rodeos... —temía un poco lo que pudiera decir. Creía firmemente que ella no era capaz de leerlo, entenderlo, mucho menos descubrir lo que pensaba o sentía. Nunca se habían entendido y ese no era momento para empezar a hacerlo. O eso creía.

—Tú te enamoraste de esa persona... —pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus bellos y grandes ojos, consumidos en tristeza e impotencia— Nunca antes habías estado así... Con ninguna mujer con la que me hayas engañado antes te vi tan mal...

Las lágrimas de Petra siempre lo ponían de muy mal humor, le fastidiaba de sobremanera lo susceptible y fácil de herir que era, pero no fue así ese día. Esa mujer, que consideraba pesada, le estaba demostrando que le era, a su manera, incondicional al rescatarlo de ese lugar. Creyó siempre que lo que sentía por él era una obsesión malsana que la obligaba a acosarlo, entonces ¿por qué de pronto se mostraba tan afectuosa y comprensiva?

—Qué dices, Petra... —desvió la mirada, incómodo por lo triste que lucía ella y porque sus lágrimas resbalaron hasta su mejilla, lastimándole esto el corazón. Quizá ella sí lo amaba, muy en el fondo. Le estaba poniendo tenso el hecho de que ella le revele verdades innegables.

—Yo quería acabar con ella... Quería verla hundida... —confesó, recorriendo el rostro de Levi con su dedo índice y medio, deteniéndose en las múltiples heridas que tenía, delineándolas con dulzura, con el rostro contraído cuando descubría que esos tipos lo habían molido a golpes, dejando marcas profundas— Pero estos días me puse a pensar... Alejarme de ti me hizo bien, me permitió pensar con claridad... Al principio quise continuar con la boda, pero ahora...

—¿A qué conclusión llegaste?

—De nada me sirve vengarme si tu corazón está con ella... Por lo que veo sigues queriéndola a pesar del daño que te hizo, a pesar de haberte traicionado... La odio por arrebatarme tu amor, eso no puedo negarlo...

—¿Consideras grave que me haya entregado?

—Eso solo puedes saberlo tú... ¿Por qué lo hizo?

¿Era el momento de decirle toda la verdad a Petra?

—La utilicé. Al principio le hice creer que me había enamorado de ella para que me ayude con... eso, lo de los balances... —decir la verdad le estaba costando. Ver a Petra tan preocupada por él le hacía sentir algo culpable, no podía saber lo que ella pensaría sobre su persona tras descubrir la bajeza que había hecho— Luego terminé por quererla... —vio cómo Petra detenía un instante sus caricias. Una cosa era sospechar que su novio amara a alguien más, pero era mucho más duro confirmarlo de su propia boca— Al final descubrió que le mentí... Por eso me entregó... Incluso le pegué a un amigo suyo por celos...

—Te mereces lo que te hizo y más... Ahora debe estar odiándote —su voz se endureció un poco, pero sus cariños persistían— Yo debería hacer lo mismo, pero no puedo...

—¿Por qué no me odias, Petra? Te he engañado incontables veces, incluso te acabo de decir que amo a otra persona... No te entiendo...

—Porque te amo... Y amándote me es imposible odiarte, Levi... —más lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas, perdiéndose en su cuello.

En un atrevimiento y un arranque de valor luego de confesar que lo seguía queriendo a pesar de todo, Petra acercó sus labios a la herida que tenía Levi en la comisura de sus labios, manchada aún de sangre, depositando un delicado beso.

—Deja eso —dijo Levi, muy incómodo—, estoy asqueroso, debe ser desagradable para ti siquiera estar cerca de mí...

—Si me quisieras a mí... sería capaz de besar cada una de tus heridas... —dejó de pasar su mano por su frente y cabellos, haciendo un puño para evitar llorar más. No lo logró— No vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor... No quiero que te lastimen... —ya lloraba a lágrima viva, incluso apretaba los ojos, forzándose a sí misma a no dejar caer una lágrima más.

—Lo siento, Petra... —dijo Levi— No pensé que te importaba tanto...

—¿Dónde está ahora esa mujer?

—No lo sé... Y no es mujer.

—¿Qué?

—Petra, no existe Serena... Pero júrame que no dirás nada, no aún...

Petra asintió, la conversación la estaba intrigando.

—En realidad era un chico disfrazado de mujer... Aparentemente me enamoré de un hombre...

—No hablas en serio... Dime que es una broma...

—Es cierto... Pero ese chico tenía sus motivos, unos muy lindos, la verdad... —dijo, recordando lo que había leído en su diario. El chico solo se proponía salvar a sus padres, pero tenía que llegar él con sus deseos egoístas a arruinarle la vida— Si descubrieras lo cálido que es en realidad... Él mismo es Serena... Quizá fingió ser alguien más al disfrazarse, pero en el fondo siempre fue él mismo...

—¿Le has perdonado por mentirte con algo tan grande? Yo no lo haría...

—El único que debe pedir perdón soy yo, Petra. A él, a todos... Incluso a ti. Ahora, gracias a él, me doy cuenta de lo mal que he llevado mi vida... Hay tantas cosas de las que debería arrepentirme...

—¿Te arrepientes de haberlo utilizado?

—No puedo arrepentirme de eso. Si lo hiciera sería como negar que me hizo feliz estar con él mientras duró... Si el producto de ese engaño fue este amor no me arrepiento —ya tenía todo claro. Solo bastaba volver a verlo para ratificar sus sentimientos. Se había enamorado de ese mocoso.

Muy dolida por lo que le estaban diciendo, Petra se atrevió a preguntar, sin importar cuánto podría herirle su respuesta.

—¿Qué harás ahora con él?

—Quiero volver a verlo... Necesito volver a verlo a los ojos...

—¿Y cuando lo veas? ¿Vas a iniciar una relación con él?

—Eso es imposible... —bufó con tristeza. El panorama era desolador para sus afectos apenas confirmados— Como dijiste, debe odiarme ahora; no tengo ninguna oportunidad con él...

Se quedaron viendo por un momento, directo a los ojos. Levi pudo ver cuán profundo había lastimado a Petra con lo que estaba confesándole, supuso que no solo era su amor sino también su orgullo por dejarla a ella para enamorarse de un hombre. Petra vio lo infeliz que era su prometido, y sintió un deseo irrefrenable de consolarlo.

Más que eso, si le acababa de decir que no la amaba, al menos quería sentir, por última vez, sus labios contra los suyos.

Se aproximó a Levi con cuidado, él la miraba atento a lo que haría a continuación.

Sus narices ya se rozaban, Petra no iba a detenerse, y por fin sus labios se tocaron. Ambos cerraron los ojos, entregándose al engañoso placer que les proporcionaba esa caricia.

Engañoso, sí, porque Levi estaba pensando en Eren; y Petra quería creer que Levi aún era capaz de quererla y permanecer a su lado.

Lento, delicado, nunca profundizado. Así fue ese beso, un roce tenue que concluyó cuando Levi empezó a resentirse del dolor que provenía de la comisura de sus labios, cerrando la boca de inmediato.

Petra, algo arrepentida por atreverse a besarlo a pesar de ya no ser suyo, se incorporó y se sentó al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, sin siquiera girar el rostro. Nuevamente las lágrimas se le escapaban y ya comenzaba a hartarse de lo vulnerable que era. No quería que Levi le tuviera pena o algo parecido—, voy por hielo para curarte un poco...

—Petra —atajó Levi, sentándose también—. Lo siento mucho... Al principio te odiaba porque me estaban forzando a casarme contigo, pero ahora veo que no eres malvada... Tú me amabas... Lamento lastimarte así... A mi paso solo he hecho daño...

—Olvídalo, estoy bien —disimuladamente llevó una de sus manos a su rostro para secarse las mejillas, luego giró un poco para dedicarle una sonrisa claramente fingida—. Fui muy egoísta al quererte solo para mí, no me di cuenta del daño que te hacía... Estaba obsesionada con tenerte conmigo al precio que sea, incluso me humillé... Te he luchado por muchos años, Levi...

—Preferiría que me odies... Como debe estar haciéndolo ahora ese mocoso...

—Debería, pero no lo hago... Ya vuelvo.

Lo dejó solo, sentado como estaba, reflexionando.

Petra le había dado una gran sorpresa al mostrarse tan comprensiva y amable, lejos de la imagen de novia obsesionada que tenía.

¿Qué la había hecho recapacitar? ¿El amor que sentía por él?

Luego de tratarlo tan bien, Levi concluyó que ella no se merecía todo lo que le había hecho. Quizá queriendo retenerlo a su lado había decidido soportar todos sus desplantes, sus rechazos, sus engaños. Sin embargo, eso no explicaba por qué se empecinaba en hostigarlo con sus persecuciones. Si ella hubiera sido así, como se estaba comportando esa noche, a lo mejor con el tiempo se habría llegado a enamorar de ella. Si no se hubiera entrometido tanto en su vida con el tiempo habría desarrollado algún afecto por ella. Una idea equivocada de cómo debía ser el amor la había cegado.

Quizá el pensar que lo había perdido le hizo ver las cosas con claridad.

Petra volvió con una bolsita de hielo en la mano y una pequeña toalla color guinda húmeda colgando de su hombro, además de un vaso con agua.

—Acércate, no voy a volver a besarte si es lo que te preocupa... Tienes que curar tus heridas, si no mañana no podrás ni moverte... —acercó el hielo a su rostro, dando pequeños toques para bajar la inflamación. Luego, tomó la toalla y fue limpiando los residuos de sangre esparcidos por las mejillas del que, pese a todo, seguía siendo su novio— No sé bien si tienes heridas en el cuerpo, pero si te incomoda puedo dejarte solo para que aproveches el hielo... —buscó en el pequeño bolsillo de su chaqueta, extrayendo de este unos analgésicos, extendiéndoselos a Levi— Toma esto con el agua, así el dolor irá bajando.

—No me importa si me ayudas, de todos modos ya nos conocemos bastante bien el uno al otro... —se abrió la camisa con torpeza, fastidiado porque los botones no aflojaban a pesar de su urgencia por ser atendido. En el momento se sintió bien ser golpeado, pero pronto, luego de que la adrenalina abandone su cuerpo, sentía los verdaderos estragos de semejante golpiza que había recibido— Alcanzaron a patearme en el cuerpo cuando estuve tendido en el suelo... Estoy molido...

—¿Te dejaste golpear? —dijo Petra, mientras iba pasando la bolsita por sus moretones, estremeciéndolo con cada toque.

—Se podría decir que sí... Al principio me defendí, pero luego se sintió bien que me peguen... Así ya no me siento tan hijo de puta por todo lo que hice...

—Reacciona, Levi... No dejes tu vida a la deriva por amor, no te humilles... No hagas lo mismo que yo...

Levi solo se dejó hacer. Petra continuó recorriendo su torso con el hielo además de la pequeña toalla para refrescarlo un poco. Cuando creyó que su tarea estaba culminada, se puso de pie y antes de acercarse al umbral de la puerta hizo que Levi se tome los analgésicos.

—Descansa las pocas horas que quedan antes del amanecer, yo iré a la otra habitación que tengo disponible. Hasta más tarde.

Petra abandonó la habitación, dejando a Levi muy confundido.

Cansado y ya menos adolorido su cuerpo gracias a los analgésicos que iban surtiendo efecto, el hombre se cubrió un poco con la sábana y durmió profundamente, como no hacía desde que se despidió de Eren.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Maldita sea, hasta que contestas! —exclamaba Eren, aliviado de oír a Farlan al otro lado de la línea— Te quiero mucho, Farlan, pero no tolero que me hayas ocultado tantas cosas.

—Ah... Eren... No reconocí el número, aunque sospechaba que eras tú... —decía Farlan, muy nervioso— ¡Aunque no lo creas, estaba a punto de llamarte!

—Tocó creerte... Armin ya me adelantó un par de cosas, pero me siento traicionado... Farlan, debiste decirme de todos los problemas que me esperaban.

—Lo sé, pero la verdad no quería que tu viaje se arruine. Al menos quería que te entretengas unos días, que disfrutes a plenitud este distanciamiento del lugar que tanto daño te hizo... Compréndeme, por favor.

—Descuida, ayer estuve enojado, pero hoy me siento mejor. Armin me dijo que ese tipo fue a tu casa a preguntar por mí. Por ahí quiero empezar.

—Te escucho.

—Él no debe saber por nada del mundo dónde estoy. Imagínate que se enteren todos que la señorita Hanji me protegió, sería terrible para ella, podrían perjudicarla. Sobre cuándo vuelvo, dile a Kenny que estoy por allá el próximo fin de semana, Hanji dijo que solo nos quedaba el resto de esta semana y la próxima, así que estaré de regreso muy pronto, lo juro. Supongo que tendrás que decirle que no existe "Serena", así que te permito que le cuentes la verdad... Cuando esté a un día de llegar me anunciaré a través de ti, y cuando esté de vuelta solucionaré todo de la forma más rápida posible...

—Eren, ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer...

—Entonces dímelo.

—Tienes que trabajar con Erwin y Levi, juntos tienen que sacar una producto que cubra el monto que se embolsilló Levi. No se trata de simplemente volver y dar la cara, tendrás que resarcir el daño que hicieron ustedes tres...

—Por favor, no juegues así conmigo —estaba incrédulo. Tenía planeado dar la cara y explicarse con Kenny, hacer alguna cosa para que lo perdone, mostrarle que no era un vándalo sino un hombre de palabra. Pero no, tenían que forzarlo a volver a pasar tiempo con la persona que menos quería ver en el mundo—. Dime que estás de broma...

—Lo siento, Eren... Lo sé incluso antes de que viajes, pero preferí no decirte para que tengas un tiempo para pensar. Antes de que me recrimines, imagina lo doloroso que habría sido para ti enfrentar a Levi, verlo a diario luego de decirle la verdad... No lo hubieras resistido. Por eso callé, quería que tengas un tiempo para ti.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, y entiendo que debo asumir mis responsabilidades. Uno no puede ir por el mundo haciendo daño y simplemente huir... He aprendido algo, ¿ves? Ya me siento más adulto.

—Me da gusto, puedo imaginarte ahora sonriendo un poco... Si tienes algún momento vuelve a llamarme, o si te parece bien te llamo yo a estas horas, parece que tienes libre estos momentos. La diferencia horaria es un problema...

—Sí, llámame a esta hora, guarda también mi número, Hanji me ha regalado un móvil, así que podré atender cualquier eventualidad. Hay algo más, muy importante que quiero pedirte, Farlan.

—¿Es un favor?

—Sí. Quiero que vayas a la oficina que ocupé cuando fui asistente de Levi y saques del cajón que tiene cerrojo un cuaderno. La llave está escondida en un rincón enmohecido de la misma oficina, ese lugar estaba tan mal arreglado que incluso había agujeros en las paredes... Pero por favor, no leas nada de lo que dice, es un secreto mío.

—¿Qué hago si no lo encuentro? Cabe la posibilidad de que lo hayan desocupado luego de que te fuiste, quizá el escritorio fue a dar a los almacenes o no sé...

—Consíguelo como sea, Farlan —dijo Eren, muy firme y serio, parecía que le estaba dictando una orden—. Ese diario es mi vida.

—Bueno... Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance ¿Quieres que lo conserve cuando lo recupere? ¿Te lo guardo y te lo devuelvo cuando regreses?

—Uhm... —mordisqueó la uña de su dedo pulgar, nervioso. Vacilaba, su primera idea era quemar ese cuaderno o hacerlo desaparecer, pero a la vez representaba tanto que no quería deshacerse de este— Ya veré eso cuando nos veamos, por ahora recupéralo y guárdalo.

Se despidieron, y Eren dejó de fingir que la noticia no le había afectado.

Con gran furia estuvo a punto de arrojar el celular que le acababan de regalar, pero se frenó a tiempo al recordar lo mucho que debió costarle a Hanji y que, después de todo, era un regalo y el aparato no tenía culpa de nada. Se limitó a darle unos cuantos puñetazos a la mullida cama que tenía a su lado, deformándola un poco.

¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en enfrentarlo al hombre que, de ser posible, no volvería a ver jamás?

Pero en algo no había engañado a Farlan. Estaba tomando conciencia de que querer escapar a sus responsabilidades con solo viajar era un error. Prácticamente era una cobardía de su parte, pecaba de ingenuo al pensar que yendo de un país al otro podría evitar encarar los problemas.

Solo sería libre una vez acabe con ese maldito trabajo.

Disfrutaría plenamente sus últimos días en Japón. Así no podría arrepentirse de nada.

Hanji lo había seguido muy disimuladamente para ver cómo le había ido a su protegido. Temía, sospechaba que no se venían buenas noticias para Eren. Se lo había llevado a toda prisa creyendo que lo "salvaría", pero en ese punto ya no estaba muy segura de si había hecho bien o no.

—¿Qué pasó, Eren? ¿Qué dijo Farlan? —dijo, asomándose por la puerta que Eren había dejado abierta.

—Tengo que trabajar con Levi y Erwin para recuperar lo que la empresa perdió. Ya avisé que volveré el próximo fin de semana.

— ¿Estás bien? —se le aproximó con cuidado, extendiendo una mano para alcanzar su hombro, buscando reconfortarlo y brindarle su apoyo.

—No puedo estar bien luego de saber que tengo que volver a trabajar con ese sujeto... —clavó la vista en el suelo y apretó su nuevo móvil entre sus dedos para canalizar la ira que había invadido su pecho— No espere que esté contento, lo siento, señorita.

—Oye, tampoco esperaba verte dando brincos de alegría por ahí, pero quiero decirte algo muy importante ¿Cuál crees que es la idea de este largo viaje?

—Despejarme, ¿no?

—En eso te equivocas. Eren, no puedes volver a Francia siendo el mismo.

—No entiendo.

—Te traje aquí porque vi lo mucho que sufrías, y porque quiero que dejes eso de lado ¿Ahora mismo te sientes capaz de enfrentar a Levi? Lo dudo mucho. Siéntate —señaló la cama y ambos se colocaron sobre esta—. Bien, estoy convencida de que, si lo volvieras a ver en este instante, te le echarías encima para golpearlo, ¿me equivoco?

—No... —torció los labios, resentido por ser tan fácil de predecir.

—Lo sabía. Ahora dime, ¿crees que sería lo correcto o lo más maduro de tu parte?

—No... —Hanji lo estaba incomodando, parecía su madre reprendiéndolo. La consideraba como otra madre, pero una más divertida y dada a la locura y alegría, no una que insistía en hacerle ver sus errores.

—Eren, lo que tienes que hacer antes de volver es perdonarlo.

—¡JAMÁS! —volvió a quedar de pie de un brinco, profundamente indignado— ¡No soy capaz de perdonar a ese hombre luego de todo el mal que me hizo!

—Escúchame, por favor. Para ninguna persona es bueno guardar en su corazón resentimiento. Ahora quizá no lo comprendas, pero recuerda que tú también le mentiste.

—¡Yo tengo muy justificadas mis mentiras! —llevó un puño a su pecho para enfatizar sus palabras— ¡Él solo me utilizó!

—Tú también lo utilizaste, aunque tus motivos hayan sido mejores que los suyos. Él quería realizar un sueño, no justifico los medios que empleó para intentar conseguirlo, por supuesto que no; pero él también tuvo sus motivos.

—Él me hizo daño adrede, Hanji. No puede esperar que lo perdone.

—Sé que te hizo daño, pero no puedes vivir guardando rencor. Lo único que conseguirás será emponzoñar tu alma. No digo que lo perdones al instante, al menos antes de que regreses quiero que reflexiones sobre lo que acabo de decirte. Recuerda que lo sigues queriendo, y en realidad no lo odias, pero aún te lastima.

Eren definitivamente no tenía intenciones de contemplar siquiera la posibilidad de perdonarlo, pero, aunque no quiso, esa idea se quedó pululando su cabeza. Como decía Hanji, no lo odiaba, era imposible odiarlo cuando aún sentía algo por él.

Quizá solo perdonándolo conseguiría su verdadera libertad.

Ambos abandonaron el hotel, les quedaba el resto de la tarde para trabajar. Ya no quedaba nada para el día principal del desfile, y con este el inminente regreso a Francia.

.

.

.

.

.

Levi yacía tendido sobre la cama, apenas cubierto por la sábana de cintura para arriba ya que no quería pescar un resfriado, aún tenía la camisa abierta y a través de esta podía colarse el frío de la mañana. Conservaba la ropa del día anterior y podía sentir claramente que emanaba de su cuerpo un olor que consideró repulsivo, producto de la unión del aroma del alcohol que había estado bebiendo junto a su sangre y sudor.

Quiso incorporarse para darse un baño de inmediato, pero falló patéticamente. Su cuerpo no resistió el esfuerzo de ponerse de pie, cayó en la cama y solo agravó sus dolencias. Pensó que, al menos, debería cerrarse la camisa, y así procedió a arreglarse un poco.

Entonces reparó en dónde estaba. Casi olvida que Petra lo había llevado a su departamento.

Con los ojos reconoció la habitación de ella, recordando cuando apenas empezaba su relación.

Lo insistente que era ella, lo frío que era él.

Recordando con más fuerza, él ya había pasado varias noches allí con anterioridad. Por lo menos antes de enamorarse de Serena... O Eren. No la amaba, pero a veces era inevitable dejarse llevar por las provocaciones de ella, que siempre terminaban en su cama.

Quizá algunas de sus pertenencias permanecían en esa habitación. Muchas veces había dejado olvidadas sus corbatas, camisas, cepillo de dientes u hoja de afeitar. Si terminaba acostándose con ella debía ser precavido y dejar algunos de sus implementos de aseo en esa casa. Ella también tenía un par de cosas en el departamento de él.

Se había acostado con muchas mujeres, ¿cómo sería hacerlo con un hombre?

Sintiéndose idiota por siquiera reparar en esa idea, se golpeó la mejilla con la palma de la mano a modo de regresar a la realidad o, por último, continuar recordando las mañanas que había pasado con ella.

Adolorido aún, vio interrumpidos sus recuerdos al sentir que la puerta era abierta. Petra hacía ingreso cargando entre sus manos una pequeña bandeja con un vaso de jugo y unas tostadas, además de un café.

—Buenos días —saludó, acercándose a la cama y depositando su bandeja sobre los muslos de Levi que ya se estaba acomodando para quedar sentado—, creí que seguías muy maltrecho, así que te hice el desayuno.

—Gracias...

Levi quería decirle algo más, no era muy bueno expresándose, pero esa mujer se merecía su gratitud luego de rescatarlo en su peor momento. Petra se adentró en el enorme guardarropa de la habitación que se encontraba a través de un pequeño pasadizo que conectaba la recámara con el baño. Volvió un momento después, cargando una maleta que depositó sobre la cama.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Levi.

—Yo debo irme a la empresa, hay muchos asuntos por resolver luego de lo que ustedes hicieron... Tenemos que hacer una auditoría para calcular bien el daño que provocaron... Te dejo aquí esta maleta para que, cuando te vayas, te lleves contigo todas tus cosas.

—¿Qué?

—Levi, nuestra relación terminó desde el momento que te enamoraste de otra persona y me lo dijiste a la cara. No veo el caso de conservar cosas tuyas dentro de mi departamento... verlas a diario me lastimaría...

Petra vio que Levi no decía nada, así que simplemente le dedicó una última sonrisa rota y salió. Había tomado una decisión demasiado importante, había querido por tantos años a ese hombre para ella, pero si este le había dicho en su propia cara que amaba a alguien más ya no pensaba humillarse.

"Basta, Petra. Déjalo ir" pensaba para sus adentros tras cerrar la puerta al abandonar su departamento.

Ya solo, Levi dejó a un lado la bandeja y como pudo se puso de pie. El cuerpo le dolía, pero su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa. Tomaba conciencia de que ya nunca más volvería a esa habitación.

No es que fuera una persona nostálgica, claro que no, pero no podía negar que, acabada su relación con Petra, se cerraba una larga etapa de su vida. La conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo que, de a pocos, empezó a sentir más y más culpa por haberla lastimado.

Si de verdad lo hubiera deseado habría puesto de su parte para quererla o, al menos, rechazarla con delicadeza, sin herir sus sentimientos, en lugar de atarla a una relación sin una pizca de afecto y limitada a lo sexual.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Recoger sus cosas e irse?

Recorrió el pequeño pasadizo, descubriendo en el ropero varias de sus camisas y corbatas. Luego fue al baño, corroborando que había dejado ahí una hoja de afeitar y su espuma, además de un pequeño frasco de loción.

Entonces pensó en Eren.

Podía amarlo, quería volver a verlo y no había forma de negarlo. Pero pensándolo bien, una vez que se encuentren, ¿qué haría el chico? Nada aparte de mirarlo con profundo desprecio.

No tenía sentido amar a alguien que jamás le correspondería, y podía entender su rechazo, estaba más que justificado.

Eren jamás le correspondería.

Quizá, sólo quizá, podría llegar a querer a Petra.

¿Qué tal si le daba una oportunidad a esa relación?

Pensando en eso, fue directo a la ducha para quedar más presentable. Si planeaba retomar su relación debía dejárselo claro de inmediato.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mikasa seguía con sus habituales ensayos en pasarela, y lo hacía con tanto garbo y encanto que pronto se ganó el aprecio del diseñador. Este terminó por decidirse y la eligió como la modelo que abriría el desfile, se lo había ganado a pulso.

Eren la alentaba muy seguido, ya que misteriosamente su trabajo se había limitado a rondar la pasarela, aunque no terminaba de entender por qué Hanji hacía eso con él. Supuestamente debía permanecer a su lado y ayudarla en cuanto necesite, pero ella insistía en dejarlo cuidando a Mikasa. La tarea no le desagradaba, compartía tiempo con una muchacha que le agradaba bastante y le había hecho muy feliz saber que la habían elegido para arrancar el desfile, así que ese día estaba dispuesto a invitarla a comer o tomar algo.

Era ya de noche y esperaba pacientemente a que su trabajo culmine para poder irse juntos. Ya era algo rutinario, aunque a lo que nunca se habituaría sería a las miradas indiscretas de las compañeras de la pelinegra. Eren procuraba ignorarlas para no sonrojarse, pero a veces le resultaba inevitable. Siempre le sonreían con descaro y de inmediato observaban a Mikasa, como intuyendo que entre ellos había algo más que una amistad.

Eren ya era capaz de ver en esas miradas el mensaje que cargaban.

Mikasa le parecía muy bonita, tanto como Historia, aunque ambas eran extremadamente diferentes. Sin embargo, no pensaba dirigir sus afectos a alguien solo por su apariencia. En realidad no tenía pensado querer a nadie por lo menos por un muy buen tiempo, partiendo de dos razones poderosísimas: La primera, aún amaba a Levi; la segunda, tenía un pánico terrible a enamorarse y volver a sufrir.

Otra cosa que no le estaba agradando era descubrir que Mikasa no se incomodaba por los muchos comentarios fuera de lugar de sus compañeras, como si poco le importara que la emparejen con él. Entonces, teniendo por un momento su mente ociosa, reflexionó.

¿Qué tal si Mikasa sí estaba interesada en él?

Pensándolo fríamente, la pelinegra solo era cercana a él, con el resto de personas mantenía prudente distancia; cuando salían juntos se sonrojaba por cualquier contacto físico que tenían, por mínimo que fuera, incluso el roce de sus manos parecía disparar su ritmo cardíaco, dejándola agitada y roja como un tomate. Con eso Eren ya tenía bastante, además de que, reparando en más detalles, ella siempre le observaba.

Algo avergonzado por descubrir que podía despertar ese tipo de cariño en una mujer tan linda, su cuerpo empezó a temblar al verla acercarse. Ella notó de inmediato que algo lo tenía preocupado.

—Eren, ¿pasa algo? —dijo, con su clásico tono levemente sombrío.

—N-No es nada... Te iba a decir que salgamos a una parte, pero supongo que debes estar cansada —una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios queriendo disimular sus ansias.

—¡No! —dijo, con su rostro serio como siempre. Mikasa lo tomó de las manos, provocando en él un violento sonrojo y un temblor que recorrió su cuerpo desde la punta del cabello hasta sus pies— ¡Quiero ir contigo!

—Ah... Bueno, a dónde te gustaría ir...

—¿Quieres ir a bailar?

—¿Eh? —la propuesta lo tenía bastante extrañado, más aún proviniendo de una mujer que en apariencia era tan tranquila y apacible. Por su mente jamás cruzó la imagen de una Mikasa bailando— ¿Estás segura?

—Si —afirmó con su voz y su cabeza, aún sosteniendo las manos de Eren—. Ya es de noche y podemos ir a algún lugar para bailar.

—B-Bueno... —a modo de invitarla a avanzar delante de él, se liberó las manos no de forma brusca, no quería ser grosero.

Mikasa se apoderó de su brazo con delicadeza, como ya había hecho antes. Eren se sentía particularmente nervioso tras llegar a esas últimas conclusiones. Pensó, entonces, en una posibilidad.

"¿Qué tal si me doy una oportunidad con Mikasa?"

Iban caminando hasta el auto mientras Eren seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

No, no podía darle ese tipo de esperanza a una muchacha tan agradable. Sabía perfectamente lo que era amar a alguien sin ser correspondido, y no se lo deseaba a nadie. Si en algún momento deseaba establecer alguna relación con ella sería cuando la quiera de verdad, no mientras tenga dudas sobre sus sentimientos.

Especialmente sin ser completamente libre. Confiaba en volver a verla en un futuro no muy lejano, incluso cuando regrese a Francia tenía pensado mantener contacto con ella.

—Sube, Eren —Mikasa, algo cansada de esperar a que su acompañante se decida a abordar el vehículo, ya se había posicionado al volante. Eren seguía parado frente a la puerta, sin reaccionar. La pelinegra tuvo que chasquear sus dedos para devolverlo a la realidad.

—Oh, lo lamento —rápido subió y se acomodó el cinturón, clavando su vista en el espejo retrovisor.

—Me parece que algo te pasa.

—No me prestes atención, son tonterías mías... Más bien cuéntame, ¿cuánto falta para el desfile?

—Este fin de semana —puso el auto en movimiento y vio que Eren evitaba mirarla a los ojos. Tenía demasiada curiosidad por saber qué le ocurría, temía haber hecho algo que le desagrade y por causa de eso él estuviera evitándola— ¿Estarás presente?

—¡Por supuesto! Es tu día especial, Mikasa, no podría ausentarme —le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a la muchacha, derritiéndole el corazón. Eren tenía ademanes muy lindos sin proponérselo.

No tenía sentido angustiarse por algo que no podía confirmar. Si Mikasa estaba sintiendo algún interés más allá del amical por él no tendría por qué preocuparse, llegado el momento le aclararía las cosas con mucho tacto y le dejaría muy en claro que, de no ser por sus fantasmas del pasado, ella sería su primera opción para ser su pareja.

Estaba convencido de que, si llegaba a amarla, ella sería capaz de hacerlo muy feliz, prácticamente sería como una segunda madre.

A lo mejor si pudieran pasar muchísimo más tiempo juntos podrían llegar a quererse. Desafortunadamente, las cosas no serían así. Él tenía que volver en poco más de una semana, dejando a Mikasa en Japón. Si no tuviera que volver podría conocerla más.

A veces el destino o las personas son capaces de torcerse. Aun sin proponérselo.

—Llegamos —dijo Mikasa, quitándose el cinturón y descendiendo del auto—. Es aquí, Eren.

Eren también abandonó el vehículo para descubrir frente a sus ojos un lugar bastante excéntrico. No había tenido oportunidad de ir a muchos de esos lugares, con Levi habían visitado ese tipo de locales oscuros, pero nunca habían bailado, lógicamente por la absoluta seriedad de ese hombre. Cuando ingresaron descubrió que, como cuando se realizó la fiesta en la empresa, ahí también había luces de múltiples colores, danzando junto con la concurrencia y tiñendo sus cuerpos con sus matices.

Había una que lo confundía especialmente, una luz blanca y parpadeante proveniente de una esquina. Brillaba ocasionalmente pero cuando lo hacía le impedía ver con claridad sus movimientos, y estuvo a punto de tropezar, pero fue sujetado a tiempo por Mikasa. Apenas habían entrado y ya se sentía torpe.

Mikasa lo jaló con delicadeza al centro del lugar, y de pronto empezó a sonar la canción que habían estado escuchando en su auto, cuando de súbito ella empezó a reír.

—Oye, Mikasa —dijo Eren, gritando. No había otra forma de comunicarse, la música sonaba con una potencia increíble— ¿No es la canción que oímos hace ya unos días?

—Sí, es esa —respondió, también a los gritos— ¿Te gusta?

—Me gusta el ritmo, porque de la letra no entiendo nada.

—Luego te cuento qué significa —Mikasa, viendo que el castaño se esforzaba por alcanzar a oír lo que decía en medio del bullicio, acercó su rostro al de Eren, queriendo alcanzar un poco su oreja.

Eren no tomó a bien eso, y por instinto retrocedió un paso. Nuevamente estuvo a punto de caer, pero Mikasa alcanzó a tomarle la mano, devolviéndolo al lugar en que estaba.

En su mente nunca había proyectado a su nueva amiga bailando, pero, valgan verdades, lo hacía bastante bien, al menos se movía al ritmo de la música, daba algunos pequeños brincos cuando la canción lo ameritaba y los demás jóvenes que se encontraban a su alrededor hacían lo mismo. Pronto Eren se contagió de tal algarabía, y se sumó a los movimientos de la gente, ya semejantes a un pogo colectivo.

De pronto, en medio de tantos empujones, un chico empujó sin querer a Eren con gran violencia. El castaño trastabilló un poco, pero para alcanzar a equilibrarse tuvo que dar unos saltitos en un solo pie, provocando esto una gran risa en Mikasa.

—¡No te rías! —gritó, algo resentido— ¡Casi me caigo!

Ella continuó saltando, alegre como nunca antes la había visto. Al parecer ella sí podía sonreír, pero con él a su lado esto resultaba más fácil. A Eren siempre le ocurrían cosas graciosas o sus mismos gestos se prestaban para la burla, así que Mikasa nunca se aburría a su lado.

En medio de tantos saltos, le tocó el turno a la muchacha. Un tipo que estaba a su espalda la empujó, haciendo que esta caiga prácticamente encima de Eren. El castaño la recibió entre sus brazos, y agradeció que vuelva a brillar esa luz blanca parpadeante, porque de lo contrario la pelinegra habría notado el enorme sonrojo que había provocado en él.

Debían seguir bailando, tendrían que haberse soltado, Mikasa se había recuperado del susto de estar a punto de caer; pero se negaba a alejarse de Eren. La luz parpadeante seguía confundiéndolos, haciendo que sus movimientos parezcan una secuencia de fotos interminable, y cuando menos lo pensó, Eren tenía los brazos de Mikasa rodeándole el cuello.

—¿M-Mikasa? —no sabía exactamente qué hacer, bien podía apartarla, pero eso sería muy descortés de su parte. Sus brazos no se atrevían a moverse, se habían quedado en el aire.

—Lo siento —por fin lo dejó libre, recuperando la compostura. Si de ella dependiera se quedaría en esa posición por mucho tiempo más, pero Eren parecía tan tímido como ella y lo que menos deseaba era incomodarlo.

—No te preocupes... Todo pasó porque te empujaron...

Continuaron bailando y los empujones fueron una constante en toda la noche, así que de a pocos olvidaron el momento incómodo, regresando con esto las risas.

Eren no era muy consciente de la hora, pero en un momento que la música se detuvo para poner otra canción se dio un momento para echarle un ojo a su móvil. Con horror comprobó que ya eran pasadas las dos de la mañana. Tenía que llevar de inmediato a Mikasa a su departamento, las calles podían volverse peligrosas y debía acompañarla.

Guardó el móvil y se aproximó a la muchacha que se había acercado un momento a la barra para beber algo, luego de tanto baile se moría de sed y necesitaba sentir la frescura de alguna bebida helada para nivelar su temperatura.

—¡Mikasa, ya es muy tarde! Debemos irnos de inmediato, estos días deberías estar más bien concentrada en tu desfile y no trasnochando... Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa. Me gustó venir un rato contigo ¿Ya nos vamos? —dejó a un lado el vaso vacío con un billete debajo de este.

—¡No! ¡Se suponía que yo iba a invitarte! —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, haciendo ademán de desesperación. Esas eran sus intenciones, no esperaba que Mikasa le hiciera eso.

—Lo siento... No quise molestarte... —volvía su aire sombrío, dejando a Eren arrepentido por lo que acababa de hacer.

—¡No! Oye... —bufó, resignado— Mejor olvídalo, vamos a tu casa...

Abandonaron el lugar, y cuando estuvieron en la calle lo silenciosa que era le produjo a Eren un placer indescriptible. Estar tanto tiempo encerrado, rodeado de tanta gente, aturdido por la potencia de la música para luego quedar en un silencio tan agradable le dio un descanso muy necesitado a sus oídos, incluso una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro.

Se aproximaron al auto y de inmediato se pusieron en marcha. Afortunadamente no habían bebido nada, así que no corrían ningún riesgo en la carretera. Lo que sí le estaba molestando a Eren era que, siendo ya de madrugada, Mikasa tendría que dejarlo en el hotel, Hanji seguramente ya estaba dormida, no podría ir a recogerlo.

Definitivamente se compraría un auto cuando consiga dinero.

La muchacha condujo, y supuso que Eren no tendría otra forma de llegar, así que lo dejó en el hotel.

—Lo siento... Creo que fue mala idea invitarte a salir... Al final me dejas como si el invitado hubiera sido yo...

—Eren —llegaron a su destino, frenó y, ya con sus manos fuera del volante, tomó las del castaño, dejándolo sorprendido por otro de sus arranques— ¿Cuándo vuelves a Francia?

—El próximo fin de semana... ¿Por?

—Quiero decirte algo importante.

—Dime, no me angusties así...

—Yo... —agachó la cabeza, avergonzada— Yo... Yo siento que... —apretó las manos de Eren para reunir fuerzas, lo que tuviera que decir le estaba costando bastante— ¡Siento que te quiero! —confesó, apretando los ojos.

Eren se quedó mudo y con una expresión muy estúpida en el rostro: los ojos muy abiertos, la mandíbula colgando y los labios trémulos. Apenas ese día había empezado a sospechar que ella podía sentir algo especial por él, pero jamás esperó que ese mismo día se le declare.

Bueno, Eren tenía vasta experiencia con confesiones. Ya en la universidad muchas chicas le habían dicho que aspiraban ser su pareja, pero con Mikasa era un caso especial. Las jóvenes que había rechazado muy cortésmente no se le habían acercado a profundidad y el tiempo que pasaba con ellas se limitaba a las clases o los trabajos que hacían en grupo. De hecho, aprovechándose de esos trabajos grupales esperaban un momento a solas para decirle lo que sentían por él. En consecuencia, no las conocía de verdad y las veía solo como compañeras, ni siquiera amigas. Pero Mikasa... Mikasa era especial, porque a ella sí le estaba tomando aprecio... Pero recién como amiga.

Ya había pensado que si pudieran pasar más tiempo juntos quizá sí podría llegar a quererla como mujer, pero el tiempo estaba en su contra. Además, no podía aceptar sus sentimientos si aún tenía a alguien más en su corazón: Levi.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Contarle algo sobre sí mismo para que le entienda o limitarse a rechazarla?

—Mikasa —se liberó una mano y le tomó la barbilla para que lo mire a los ojos—, quizá ahora puedo parecerte buena persona y por eso crees que me quieres, pero en realidad no soy lo que crees... Tengo muchos secretos y apenas me conoces... ¿Quieres que te cuente?

La muchacha solo asintió, veía venir un rechazo pero al menos quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—En Francia dejé muchas cosas, de hecho... Me enamoré de alguien allá... Pero esa persona me hizo daño, me engañó... Por eso ahora no me siento preparado para querer a nadie... Tengo miedo, Mikasa... Y no soy bueno, yo también le mentí, tenía mis motivos, pero igual no soy lo que crees...

—Si en realidad eres como siempre te comportas conmigo, sí eres bueno, Eren...

—Mikasa, si pudiera pasar más tiempo contigo quizá sí podría corresponderte, pero ahora me es imposible... Y no es tu culpa, el del problema soy yo. Tú eres encantadora, te mereces a alguien que te corresponda en igual medida.

—¿Y si lo intentamos?

—No te entiendo...

—No digo que debes quererme ahora, pero si iniciamos una especie de relación, entre ser amigos y pareja... Quizá así podrías quererme... Puedo ser paciente, y si sientes que no progresamos nada desistiré...

—Eso sería injusto contigo, ¿no sería peor para ti?

—Al menos quiero intentarlo, Eren...

—¿Qué seríamos entonces?

—No tenemos que ponerle nombre... Que quede esto entre nosotros.

—Mikasa, yo tengo que volver a Francia y... Cuando vuelva tengo que volver a ver a esa persona que me hizo daño... ¿Qué harás cuando me vaya?

—Seguirte.

—¡¿Qué?! —liberó la mano que le estaba sosteniendo Mikasa y la otra abandonó el mentón de la muchacha para ambas sujetar con fuerza el asiento, impactado por la ocurrencia de ella.

—En Francia ya he trabajado, bien puedo conseguir algo allá. Además, dijiste que si pasáramos más tiempo juntos tengo más posibilidades... Quiero intentarlo, Eren, pero tampoco voy a forzarte a quererme. Si a pesar de estar juntos aquí y en Francia no sientes nada por mí te dejaré libre. Déjame intentarlo, por favor.

—Mikasa, lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño... ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

—Insistiré prudentemente... Tampoco quiero obligarte.

—Estamos bien así como hasta ahora... Pero tendré en mente tu propuesta. Lo que no apruebo ni me parece bien es que me sigas... ¿Qué tal si nunca llego a corresponderte?

—Esa decisión es mía. Quiero correr el riesgo.

Eren ya no tenía nada más que decir. Mikasa había sido bastante clara sobre sus intenciones y, al parecer, estaba realmente interesada en él, al punto de acompañarlo hasta Francia a pesar de lo incierto de la situación. No había forma de hacerla desistir, su decisión estaba tomada.

—Eren —dijo ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y sentimientos de culpa por provocar en una chica tan buena sentimientos que, probablemente, no podría corresponder—, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

—Dime...

—¿Puedo darte un beso?

Eren se estremeció entero.

—Si me lo das puedes pensar que ya te estoy correspondiendo, y no quiero que sea así... No quiero que te hagas ilusiones desde ahora...

—Déjame correr el riesgo.

Mikasa se acercó muy despacio, entrecerrando los ojos, y cuando sintió la respiración agitada del hombre que le gustaba chocando contra sus labios los terminó de cerrar.

Cálidos. Así eran los labios de Eren a juicio de Mikasa. Empezó a mover los propios, poco a poco, como si deseara que ese momento nunca termine. Eren también había cerrado los ojos y deseaba corresponder como podía. Pese a ya haber besado muchas veces a Levi, no se sentía bueno en ese aspecto, ya que era Levi quien lo dominaba, quien dirigía esa caricia.

Quizá lo hizo para creer, para convencerse de que debía olvidarse de ese hombre; pero Eren dirigió su mano a la mejilla de Mikasa para sentirla más cerca, más próxima y, quizá también, para convencerla de que deseaba corresponderle algún día.

El cabello de ella rozaba la mano del castaño y esto le producía unas pequeñas cosquillas a él, pero estas no eran nada comparadas con las que la muchacha sentía en el estómago. Había deseado tanto poder tener ese contacto con Eren que, cuando por fin lo había conseguido, se sintió muy dichosa. Se había propuesto ganarse su corazón, sin importar cuánto tiempo tarde, lo haría porque quería verlo feliz, y ella sería aun más feliz si esa felicidad la incluía a ella.

Su felicidad ahora dependía de la de Eren.

Mikasa era dichosa, pero Eren no lo era tanto. Más allá de sentirse algo torpe, sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando, en pleno beso, recordó por un breve instante a Levi.

Culpable, por fin se separó de ella, y le atribuyó el recuerdo –inútilmente– a que Levi había sido la única persona que lo había besado.

—Gracias —dijo Mikasa, aún rozando su nariz con la de Eren—, pero no te preocupes, no me estoy haciendo ilusiones.

—Ya es tarde, Mikasa —no quería hablar del beso, no en ese momento—. Te espera un día pesado, será mejor que descanses.

Ella entendió que no era el momento, ya le había expuesto sus sentimientos y tocar el tema de nuevo solo terminaría por incomodarlo. Eren bajó del auto y vio partir a Mikasa, sonriéndole con cariño y muy de prisa por la hora.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, y ya con las órdenes que había recibido de Eren, Farlan se dirigió a la empresa, dispuesto a encontrar el dichoso cuaderno que, según como se oía su amigo al otro lado de la línea, era de vital importancia.

Le preocupaba un poco encontrarse con Levi cuando se aproxime a la oficina de presidencia. Seguramente lo iba a atosigar con múltiples preguntas. Por eso mismo, cuando salió del ascensor corrió sin siquiera saludar a las secretarias, dispuesto a acabar con ese asunto de inmediato.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón y se aproximó a la "cueva". Ya adentro, grande fue su sorpresa al ver el escritorio. Este estaba casi destruido, por lo menos una parte había sido forzada, destrozando en el proceso la mitad inferior del mueble. Con terror Farlan se aproximó y descubrió que precisamente el cajón que debía estar con cerrojo era el afectado.

—¿Quién le hizo esto a la mesa? —dijo, en cuclillas y examinando lo destruido que estaba el cajón

La imagen de Levi cruzó su mente.

—No... —se incorporó y llevó una de sus manos a la cadera y la otra a su frente, muy fastidiado— Eren me va a matar si Levi tiene el cuaderno... Y de paso voy a tener que hablar con él...

Precisamente cuando se estaba lamentando apareció el susodicho, parado en el umbral de la puerta del despacho de presidencia. Farlan de inmediato le iba a preguntar por el cuaderno, pero verlo con casi todo el rostro morado y con algunas cortadas lo frenó.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—No te incumbe.

—Quiero preguntarte algo —dijo, aproximándosele— ¿Tú le hiciste eso al escritorio de... ?

—¿De Eren?

—¿Cómo sabes su nombre? —en realidad ni falta hacía preguntar, ya lo sospechaba— ¿Tú te llevaste su cuaderno? ¿Ahí decía su nombre?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¡Eso es muy bajo! ¡No te bastó con utilizarlo, ahora te apoderas de su intimidad!

—A ti no te debo explicaciones, quien debería explicarse más bien eres tú. Todo el tiempo has estado escondiéndote de mí, como una rata. Supuestamente gracias a ti podría hablar con él, pero lo único que hiciste fue ocultarle los hechos y sus responsabilidades. Ese rubio me lo dijo, ni a él le dijiste nada al respecto —replicó Levi, no alzando la voz pero muy firme y serio.

—¡Cómo esperabas que le diga eso! ¡¿No te importa que tenga que volver a sufrir al estar a tu lado?!

—Sí me importa —dijo, desviando la mirada al suelo—, pero todo fue idea de Kenny.

—Si Eren descubre que tienes su cuaderno nos mata a los dos. Dámelo, ahora. Seguramente me va a llamar en unas horas y me preguntará por eso... Si lo leíste, sea lo que sea que contenga, no te atrevas a decirle nada.

—Lo tengo en mi casa, no puedo dártelo ahora ¿Solo has venido a eso?

—No, también quiero hablar con Kenny. Confío en que podamos hacer una junta ahora mismo.

—Debe estar por llegar... Espéralo sentado.

Sin otra opción, ambos hombres se sentaron en el sofá. Estuvieron en silencio un rato, pero Levi no se podía aguantar. Tenía pensado darse una oportunidad con Petra, pero primero quería despejar algunas dudas.

—¿Lo amas?

—¿Qué?

—A Eren, te pregunto si lo amas y por eso lo proteges.

—No, lo quiero como a un hermano, ya te lo había dicho.

—¿Dónde está?

—No quiere que sepas. Me pidió expresamente que nunca te enteres.

—Cuando le hables dile que ya lo recuperaste. Cuando quieras pasa a mi departamento por ese cuaderno.

Ya no tenía ninguna duda. El mocoso del que estaba enamorado lo odiaba. No tenía ninguna oportunidad. Cómo dolía confirmarlo.

Petra podría ayudarle a superarlo.

Volvieron a sumirse en el silencio hasta que al fin llegó Kenny. El hombre, sorprendido de verlos juntos, saludó y se sentó en la silla de la oficina.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Farlan?

—Vine a decirte cosas muy importantes. Preferiría que al menos esté presente la mayor parte de los accionistas, ¿es posible?

Kenny asintió y pidió a Sasha, la secretaria que más próxima tenía, que llame a los demás accionistas y se dirijan a la sala de juntas. Solo no estaría presente Isabel, ella no trabajaba en la empresa y no llegaría a tiempo, Farlan parecía tener prisa y no quería prolongar más su permanencia en la empresa.

Transcurrieron alrededor de diez minutos, ya estaban alrededor de la mesa Levi, Kenny, Petra, Erwin y Farlan, sentados en ese orden. Al modelo le llamó la atención ver a Levi al lado de Petra, creía que su relación había terminado luego de todo lo que había ocurrido, aunque, con lo obstinada que veía a la mujer en seguir con Levi quizá sí le había tolerado tremendo engaño que hasta implicaba la empresa.

—Empieza, Farlan. Creo que tienes mucho para decir.

—Bueno... Tengo noticias de Serena. Y debo confesarles muchas cosas sobre esa persona. Primero que nada quiero anunciarles que está próximo su regreso. Estará en Francia el próximo fin de semana.

A Levi le dio un brinco el corazón.

—Y debo decirles algo... —continuó Farlan con mucho temor por cómo reaccionarían todos— Está dispuesto a dar la cara y se someterá a todo cuanto dispongas, Kenny. Sin embargo, debo advertirles que Serena no existe... Por motivos muy íntimos y personales mi amigo, Eren Jeager, tuvo que hacerse pasar por mujer y así consiguió el empleo aquí. Por eso Petra descubrió que Serena no había egresado de esa universidad...

—¿Es una broma, Farlan? Te creí un hombre serio.

—No es broma —intervino Levi— Es un muchacho. Uno muy inteligente y capaz, que se haya disfrazado no desmerece su trabajo.

A Farlan le sorprendió algo que Levi defienda a su amigo. Quizá, como sospechaba, sí lo quería.

—Kenny, él va a venir y responderá, no le hagas nada, por favor. Pongo mis manos al fuego por él, me he estado comunicando con él y vendrá en unos días.

—Te harás responsable entonces, Farlan. Pero, si ese muchacho no aparece, con el nombre que me has dado, lo buscaré y lo meteré preso por querer verme la cara. Estando aquí veré si tomo medidas legales contra él o no.

—Espero que no tengamos que llegar a eso... Cuando acabe con lo que tiene que hacer se irá, así que no tendrás que volver a verlo, Kenny.

Petra vio muy atentamente la expresión de Levi. Notó claramente el pequeño respingo que dio al oír que ese chico volvería en apenas unos días. Le dolía, pero no podía hacer nada si Levi lo amaba.

Sin nada más que decir, Farlan se retiró. Ya había cumplido, al menos en parte, con lo que le había pedido Eren.

.

.

.

**Continuará**

.

.

.

**N.A: Rirens/EreRis (que quizá también leen esta historia) en este momento:**

**.l. NOPE .l. NOPE .l. NOPE .l.**

**Ok no (?) **

**Solo diré que contra el amor no se puede luchar uwu**

**La canción del inicio es hermosa :'D hace mucho que no la escuchaba. Mi fic parece un musical xD**

**Actualicé porque tenía esto avanzado, la pc libre y...**

**¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Izaya y Ono Daisuke! *baila***

**HOLY SHIT! Un guest que muy amablemente me dejó un review (Jota, según entendí) me recordó que faltó aclarar algo:  
SE VIENE MUCHO FARLANxARMIN ( /._.)/**

**Gracias por leer n_n **


	26. Lecciones

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia. Declaro también que los fragmentos de la canción incluidos no son de mi autoría.**

**N.A: ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Aquí ya es domingo, por eso actualizo. Sin embargo, debo decir que voy a tener que subir los próximos capítulos una vez por semana ;-; lo siento mucho. La universidad se consume mi tiempo ;-;**

.

**CAPÍTULO VIGÉSIMO SEXTO**

**LECCIONES**

.

_And I'll be happy for you  
If you can be happy for me  
Circles and triangles  
And now we're hanging out with your new boyfriend  
So far from where we've been  
I know we're cool._

_(Y seré feliz por ti  
Si puedes ser feliz por mí  
Círculos y triángulos  
Y ahora salimos con tu nuevo novio  
Tan lejos de donde hemos estado  
Sé que estamos bien.)_(*)

Cool – Gwen Stefani.

.

.

Al fin llegó el gran día. Mikasa, profesional como era, no debería estar muy nerviosa, pero tras recordar que Eren estaría presente le fue inevitable no terminar temblando en un rincón tras bambalinas, ya vestida y maquillada.

Sus compañeras la veían tan ansiosa que hasta se compadecieron de ella. Creyeron que tanto nervio era causado por ser la encargada de arrancar el desfile. Estaban muy lejos de saber la verdad.

—Mikasa, ya va a empezar el desfile... ¿Te sientes mal? —dijo una, de cabello negro como el de ella y ojos muy grandes.

—Sí... No me hagas caso.

—Te lo digo porque serás tú la que salga primero.

Por fin, Mikasa reaccionó. Sería peor para ella mostrarse insegura o torpe frente al muchacho que le gustaba. Él mismo le había dicho que ese sería su día especial, así que no podía defraudarlo.

Por su parte, Eren ya estaba ubicado entre los primeros lugares al lado de Hanji, ansioso por ver a las muchachas que había acompañado a lo largo de esas semanas desempeñar su trabajo y demostrar de lo que son capaces. Especialmente a Mikasa.

Luego de ese beso se habían vuelto un poco más cercanos, pero Eren aún no sentía que podía corresponderle. Si se besaban era por iniciativa de ella, eso lo tenían claro ambos, y era una caricia corta, apenas un leve roce de sus labios porque de inmediato Eren se tensaba. Él se sentía algo culpable porque creía que la estaba ilusionando, pero Mikasa afirmaba que no era así, que más bien se proponía ganarse su amor y por eso lo hacía.

El ambiente era bastante tranquilo, la gente iba ingresando de forma ordenada y silenciosa. Sonaba una música ligera de fondo, muy acorde con el decorado del lugar, del que destacaban los colores tierra. Seguramente eso se debía a la próxima llegada del otoño.

La música se detuvo y las luces se apagaron. Eren, asustado, vio de un lado para otro, creyendo que, a pesar del empeño que habían puesto los trabajadores, algo había fallado y por eso se habían quedado en penumbra.

—Tranquilízate, Eren —dijo Hanji, tomándolo de la mano—. No ha pasado nada, así es el espectáculo.

—Lo habría sabido si no me hubiera mandado a acompañar a Mikasa todo el tiempo —dijo él, ya más sereno—. Si hubiera participado más podría saber cómo será el show.

—Agradece que no sabes, para mí esto se está volviendo predecible. Y sospecho que lo que te molesta es que piensas que al final de cuentas no has hecho nada por mí. Estás muy equivocado, a tu manera entretuviste a las chicas, también atendiste mis llamadas y me recordaste mis reuniones y asuntos pendientes. Me has sido de gran ayuda, Eren.

—Si usted lo dice, le creeré.

—Bueno, ahora guarda silencio y presta atención, ya va a comenzar.

Así fue. De ambos lados de la pasarela reventaron un par de bombardas, despidiendo a su paso unas chispas plateadas muy hermosas que devolvieron, por lo menos un poco, la iluminación al lugar. Del fondo, donde se encontraba el emblema de la casa diseñadora, se prendieron un par de reflectores, dejando ver que ahí se encontraba Mikasa.

Hanji, conociendo cómo reaccionaba Eren, creyó prudente sujetarlo de los hombros para que no vaya a "alentar" a la muchacha. Él creía que le daba ánimos, pero lo único que conseguía era ponerla nerviosa.

Con gran garbo y aplomo, Mikasa comenzó su recorrido. Tenía puesto un vestido verde militar con pequeños dibujos que asemejaban unos árboles en el pecho, ceñido hasta la cintura pero acampanado a la altura de los muslos, quedando sus piernas descubiertas. Estas lucían más largas de lo normal por los zapatos de tacón que estaba usando, incluso se veía más alta que el mismo Eren. Cubría sus hombros una especie de capa negra, pero no tanto como su cabello, que envolvía como cuello de tortuga su garganta, llegando casi hasta el piso, y con el movimiento enérgico de su paso esta se agitaba al viento, haciéndola lucir como una reina vaporosa, liviana y elegantísima.

El público, emocionado por lo firme y seguro de su andar, semejante a una yegua en libertad, empezó a aplaudir. En realidad el primer promotor de los aplausos fue Eren, ya que estaba orgulloso de lo desenvuelta que podía llegar a ser su amiga.

Le siguieron otras chicas, algunas rubias y otras morenas, y en su ropa destacaba el color marrón y naranja. Mikasa desapareció por un rato, pero luego de unos minutos volvió a salir, luciendo ya otro traje, una blusa coral y un pantalón bastante ancho, gris, resaltando la cintura de ella al usar un cinturón.

Eren no tenía la más mínima idea de lo terrible que lo pasaban las chicas tras bambalinas. Ahí todo era una locura, las asistentes del diseñador se encargaban de vestir con prisa a las modelos procurando que no se les arruine el maquillaje o el peinado. Las mujeres salían a la carrera, pero recuperaban la compostura ya frente al público.

Vieron pasar varias veces a las modelos, luciendo diversos trajes, y a nuestro protagonista le pareció bonito alguno que otro, pero algunos le resultaban demasiado extravagantes. Incluso, no le veía el sentido a crear algo que, por lo extraño de su diseño, nadie se pondría jamás.

Finalmente, desde el fondo de la pasarela, aparecía el diseñador, siendo llevado del brazo de Mikasa y otra muchacha, también de cabello negro y enormes ojos. Mina Carolina, así recordaba Eren que se llamaba. El hombre hizo una reverencia, honrado por las palmas, y junto a sus modelos, regresó de donde había salido para dedicarle unas palabras al público y explicarles qué le había inspirado en sus creaciones.

Eso sí le aburrió un poco a Eren, no estaba precisamente interesado en oír a ese hombre hablar. El desfile le había entretenido porque era divertido ver a esas mujeres recorrer la pasarela con finura y en cierta forma se habían vuelto algo cercanos por el tiempo que compartió con ellas, además de estar orgulloso de formar parte de algo tan grande; pero, ya que en el proceso creativo del diseñador no había intervenido en lo más mínimo, no le prestó tanto interés.

Luego de un no tan breve discurso, el hombre desapareció, y con él sus modelos. Eren y Hanji se pusieron de pie para abandonar el lugar. Ahí culminaba su trabajo.

—Eren, aún no podemos irnos —dijo Hanji, impidiendo que salga del local—. Vamos a ir con las chicas a celebrar que hayamos terminado todo con éxito, ¿quieres?

—Muchos ánimos no tengo... ¿Es necesario?

—A Mikasa le gustaría que estés con ella.

—Usted lo sospechaba, ¿no? Que ella está interesada en mí... Que dice que me quiere...

—Desde que la vi noté que captabas su atención, y como siempre es tan solitaria quise acercarlos un poco. Imaginé que terminaría por quererte, pero no creí que sería tan pronto... Sobre todo porque sabe que nos vamos en unos días.

—Ella quiere ir conmigo. Dice que estás dispuesta a intentar algo conmigo a pesar de que le dije que no puedo corresponderle porque...

—¿Por Levi?

—Sí... Pero ella no sabe que se trata de él, no quisiera que se entere. Son primos, no quiero que se lleven mal por mi culpa.

—¿Vas a permitirle que nos acompañe?

—No es que pueda impedírselo... Ella tiene mente propia y quiere hacerlo...

—Nos queda una semana, Eren ¿Te sientes listo para volver a verlo?

—Nunca estaré listo, Hanji. Me aterra el solo pensar lo inminente que es nuestro reencuentro.

—Aprovecharemos esta semana. Quiero hacer muchas cosas contigo, lindo Eren. Pero ahora no voy a decírtelo, será una sorpresa.

Hanji lo empujó con dirección al camerino, impidiendo así que pueda preguntarle alguna cosa. Cuando llegaron casi se chocan con Mikasa, ya estaba de salida usando su ropa informal, unos jeans y una blusa sin mangas.

—¡Mikasa! —Hanji la atrajo a su cuerpo en un abrazo, rodeando su cuello y guiñándole un ojo— Tenemos pensado salir, pero tus amigas no están listas, ¿vamos?

La pelinegra solo asintió. Subieron al auto de Mikasa con dirección a un restaurante, pero en el camino, sospechosamente, una llamada al móvil de Hanji le impidió continuar con ellos, así que se bajó en plena calle.

Antes de irse, Eren le lanzó una mirada de reproche a esa mujer. Podía ser muy niño para algunas cosas, pero su intuición se había agudizado y comprendía que Hanji lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

—Eren.

—Dime, Mikasa.

—No tengo ganas de ir a celebrar ¿Quieres hacer algo?

—La verdad no... Pero es tu día especial, podría hacer algo que me pidas.

—Mejor solo vamos a mi casa.

Así, Mikasa giró en una esquina para dirigirse hacia su departamento. Si Eren no tenía ánimo de salir no iba a obligarlo, lo único que quería era hacerlo sentir bien. De todos modos, estaba algo cansada luego de estar sometida a tanta presión por el desfile.

Llegaron a su departamento en algo menos de veinte minutos.

.

.

.

.

.

Dentro de la empresa, y luego de haber oído lo que Farlan tenía para decir, Levi se dirigía a la oficina en la que debería encontrarse Petra.

Ella se sorprendió bastante al verlo, apenas le acababa de decir que daba por terminada su relación y estaba ahí, parado frente a ella. Qué podía querer.

—¿Pasa algo, Levi?

—Quiero hablar de algo contigo.

Muy nerviosa porque, aunque ese hombre le acababa de decir en la madrugada que amaba a otra persona (y para empeorar todo, un hombre), seguía deseando permanecer a su lado. Cuando iniciaron su relación ella presionó a sus padres para que convenzan a Levi de aceptarla, sobre todo por el bien de las dos familias y las acciones que poseían. Se había empecinado en tenerlo para ella y hasta tal punto llegó su obsesión que poco le importó soportar sus sucesivos engaños.

No, no era eso. No aguantaba sus engaños por retenerlo a su lado. Era algo más.

Luego de pasar unos días alejada de él tras descubrir el daño que le estaba haciendo a la empresa su primera reacción fue insistir en su compromiso, pero entonces lo comprendió. Se enteró de cómo estaba Levi luego de ese desastre.

Petra supo que Levi se dedicaba a beber todas las noches, que pasaba largas horas en los bares o se dedicaba a atender algunos asuntos de la empresa. Su novio no era así, él no bebía hasta caer rendido y tener una resaca espantosa a la mañana siguiente.

¿Qué le habían hecho al hombre que tanto amaba?

Algo malo le había pasado. Y no tenía nada que ver con la empresa.

Solo había una explicación: Se había enamorado de esa mujer. No podía estar sin ella, su ausencia lo hería al punto de tener que refugiarse en el alcohol.

No, no soportaba sus engaños por egoísta. Lo soportaba porque le gustaba creer que, algún día, comprendería que ella era la persona ideal para él. Que solo ella era capaz de esperarlo esa eternidad hasta que se percatara de su error, hasta que viera que su verdadero amor estaba ahí, esperándolo.

Nunca llegó ese día. Peor aún, él le decía, directamente y con toda la sinceridad del mundo, luego de que ella quiso probarle una vez más que estaba ahí para él, para cuando quiera confiar en ella, que amaba a alguien más.

Entonces ya no había nada que hacer. Levi nunca llegaría a amarla. Menos aún si tenía enterrada en el corazón a otra persona.

Entonces decidió que ya era suficiente. Ya no tenía que humillarse más.

Lo había luchado muchos años, pero sus fuerzas se esfumaron cuando esa demoledora frase llegó a sus oídos.

"Luego terminé por quererla".

Y el remate. El golpe de gracia.

"Aparentemente me enamoré de un hombre".

—Siéntate —dijo ella, señalándole la silla que tenía al frente.

Ni siquiera fue feliz. Todos esos años de espera en vano le dejaron un sabor amargo. Soportó demasiado, pero fue una decisión propia, así que no tenía nada que reclamar.

—Supongo que oíste a Farlan —continuó, luego de que Levi estuvo sentado—. Volverá la próxima semana.

Había tenido una idea equivocada del amor. Creía que esperándolo podría conquistarlo, pero sus celos la cegaron y solo consiguió más rechazo.

Aprendió que amar no tiene por qué atarte a nadie, ni implica sufrimiento.

Y si amar no implica sufrir, tenía que dejarlo ir.

No sería feliz ella, pero con el tiempo podría superarlo. Sería mejor eso que vivir engañada y aferrada a una falsa esperanza.

Que al menos él pueda ser libre. Que él sea feliz.

—No vine a hablarte de eso, Petra. Quiero intentarlo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que volvamos a intentarlo. Cuando estuve en tu departamento me di cuenta de muchas cosas...

Sabía en qué desembocaría esa conversación.

Ella era algo "estable" en medio del desastre que era la vida de Levi.

Levi volvía a ella porque sabía que ese muchacho nunca le correspondería.

¿Por qué le hacía eso cuando estaba dispuesta a liberarlo?

—No, Levi. Yo quiero que... Te quise mucho tiempo para mí, pero ya no más... No más... No luego de lo que me dijiste esta madrugada...

—¿Te refieres a eso de que...?

—Sí. Levi, tú amas a alguien más. No me hagas humillarme de nuevo —nuevamente las lágrimas opacaban sus ojos. Las despedidas siempre son dolorosas—. Me pides que regresemos porque temes que él no te corresponda... Aunque no lo creas, puedo entenderte. Todo este tiempo esperé que vengas a mí... Pero no así... Nunca podrás quererme, Levi, no mientras lo tengas a él...

—Lo siento... —entonces pudo comprender que estaba cometiendo un error. Creyó que hacía un bien a ambos al intentar darse una oportunidad. Estaba equivocado, a Petra le estaba costando demasiado renunciar a él, y lo único que hacía era ponerle las cosas más difíciles— Lo siento por todos estos años... Debí oponerme desde un principio... Soy muy cobarde... Si te hubiera rechazado no estarías sufriendo por mí...

Esa mujer, a la que por tantos años consideró agobiante y casi una acosadora, le estaba enseñando algo.

Toda su vida fue un cobarde que nunca fue capaz de oponerse a lo que le ordenaba su padre.

—Entonces no lo vuelvas a hacer... No lo seas nunca más.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tienes una semana. Piensa qué vas a hacer.

Estaba claro. Se refería al regreso de su mocoso.

—No va a querer ni verme. Es causa perdida.

—Tendrá que verte igual... Y yo también... —una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una mezcla de dolor, esperanza, consuelo. Y algo de alegría fingida. Era ese tipo de sonrisa que ponen las personas cuando las rechazan y disimulan, dicen que no es nada, pero guardan el dolor y para no hacerlo evidente recurren a esa mueca cruel— Voy a ver si de verdad vale la pena como para que lo quieras hasta ese punto —la sonrisa se amplió. Levi supo que era una farsa, que Petra se estaba rompiendo por dentro.

—No hagas eso, Petra... Perdóname...

—Yo decidí. Yo decidí quererte, a mi riesgo. El resultado no me gusta, pero eso solo lo pude saber con el tiempo. Ahora que estamos mejor, quizá podríamos ser amigos.

—Dalo por hecho. Quiero ser tu amigo.

—Una cosa, Levi. Yo no le perdono que te haya mentido, pero si tú lo has hecho... Si sientes que lo amas...

—No lo digas... Imagino que te duele...

—¿Qué esperas?

—¿Qué?

—¡Ve por él! —dijo ella, con un puño en alto.

—¿Qué dices Petra? —la expresión lo sacó completamente de cuadro. Una mujer que lo amaba lo estaba alentando a no rendirse, a luchar por otra persona.

¿Él sería capaz de hacer lo mismo?

No podía saberlo.

Quizá eso también era amor verdadero.

—¡Que pienses en una forma de acercarte! ¡Que no te rindas! —se puso de pie y levantó a Levi para que se quite de la silla, luego lo arrastró hasta la puerta y lo forzó a salir— ¡Peléalo!

Ese era el adiós.

Que sea feliz.

"Con eso me basta. Adiós, mi amor".

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —Eren, en el departamento de Mikasa, se aburría a morir. Habían llegado, pero ya dentro y nerviosos ambos por la reciente confesión de la muchacha, habían caído en un silencio terrible recién destruido por la voz del castaño.

—Podemos ver algo de TV —propuso ella, sentada en el mullido sofá cubierto de piel. El muchacho estaba de pie, mirando los cuadros que decoraban una pequeña cómoda al lado de la entrada principal.

Entonces lo vio. Jamás lo esperó.

Mikasa tenía un cuadro de Levi y ella cuando eran pequeños.

Curiosa porque su acompañante no respondía a su sugerencia, se incorporó y lo descubrió sosteniendo un cuadro, con los ojos muy abiertos y repasando la imagen con los dedos de su mano derecha.

—¿Pasa algo? —asomó su rostro y se vio a sí misma, de unos cinco años, con sus padres ya fallecidos y más familiares, todos lejanos. Y Levi, en sus catorce, con una pinta de aburrimiento increíble— Ah, es de cuando era niña.

Eren no reaccionaba. Mikasa dedujo a quién apuntaban los orbes de su amigo.

—¿Conoces a Levi?

—¿Eh? —asustado por la sola mención de ese nombre, al fin reaccionó— No... Solo me llamó la atención...

—Incluso de niño parecía amargado...

—Y enano... —dijo Eren, riendo un poco al recordar lo pequeñito que era su jefe. Su amor.

—¿Cómo sabes que es pequeño?

Siempre imprudente, su lengua lo había delatado.

—N-No... E-Es solo que... En la foto parece que es muy bajito...

Mikasa iba a indagar más sobre ese asunto, pero oportunamente una llamada al nuevo móvil de Eren salvó al castaño de un interrogatorio.

—¿Diga? —con gran nerviosismo se apartó un poco de la pelinegra— ¡Ah, Hanji!... Sí... Estoy en el departamento de Mikasa... Bueno, salgo entonces.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Hanji dice que está viniendo por mí y la espere abajo —separó el aparato de su oreja y lo guardó dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón—. Dijo que quería aprovechar mi última semana en Japón. Tengo mucho que hacer con ella... Es extraño, quiere salir conmigo a pesar de que ya es noche... Bueno, debo irme. Cuídate, Mikasa. Muchas felicitaciones por tu trabajo de hoy, lo hicieron increíble.

Raudo, huyó de la casa sabiendo que si se quedaba un minuto más ella iba a preguntarle sobre Levi.

No podía decirle que fue él quien lastimó su corazón. No sabiendo que eran primos.

Mikasa se quedó pensando en lo ocurrido.

Cuando salió del departamento, giró el rostro en ambas direcciones. Un taxi se acercaba y pudo ver que en este se hallaba Hanji, ya que por la ventanilla asomaba su cabeza y un brazo, agitando la mano para capturar su atención.

—¡Eren! —de un brinco abandonó el coche, extendiéndole un billete al conductor para despedirlo.

—¿A dónde iremos tan tarde? Recuerde que ya es muy noche... —Eren se le acercó para que tomen rumbo. Creyó que solo lo haría subir al taxi, pero al parecer al lugar que planeaba llevarlo se podía llegar a pie.

—Te queda una semana, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? Estoy dispuesta a cumplirte un deseo, así que medítalo con cuidado.

Siguió andando, pero iba pensando qué podía pedirle. Cuando viajó le hizo ilusión comprar algo de merchandising de sus series, pero no contaba con el dinero. Sin embargo, si Hanji estaba dispuesta a cumplirle un deseo...

—Quiero un peluche del Heichou y del titán colosal.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oyó. Quiero esos peluches para decorar mi cuarto cuando llegue a Francia.

—Aún eres un niño —soltó una bocanada de aire para luego echarse a reír—, creí que pedirías algo mejor.

—Eso es lo que quiero... Sé que es algo sencillo, pero cuando viajamos me imaginé comprando muchas cosas de ese tipo...

—Bueno, vamos entonces.

—¿A esta hora hay tiendas abiertas?

—No lo sé... ¡Pero vamos! —lo tomó de la muñeca y echó a correr. Eren la siguió como pudo, esa mujer era realmente veloz.

—¡P-Pare! —dijo, casi ahogándose— ¡Me voy a tropezar!

Lo ignoró por completo. Solo luego de correr algo de quince minutos liberó su mano. Eren de inmediato se dejó caer al suelo, quedando sentado sobre el frío asfalto y exhalando con fuerza, tratando de controlar su ritmo cardíaco.

—Mira, aún está abierto este almacén. A ver si hay algo de tu interés aquí.

Hanji volvió a tomarle la muñeca para hacerlo entrar en el lugar.

Había estado con la mano en el pecho, sintiendo lo agitado de su corazón, pero al reparar en dónde estaba quedó muy impactado.

Podría asegurar, sin temor a equivocarse, que tenía al frente una especie de paraíso.

A donde sea que mirara había muñecos, figuras, mangas y demás, todo relacionado con diversas series. Pero le llamó de inmediato la atención que había un lado apartado para su serie de titanes. Corrió de inmediato y se acercó a donde tenían apilados los mangas, cogiendo un tomo y revisándolo en el acto.

Poco le importaba no entender una palabra (o, en su caso, símbolo) de lo que decía cada hoja, tenía entre sus manos material original. Hanji había quedado rezagada, distrayéndose con un manga en un lado apartado que estaba decorado con flores y colores rosa, aparentemente con temática de chicas.

Estaba abstraído contemplando los detalles de la portada de otros tomos, hasta que descubrió que a su lado tenía a un hombre con capucha, un polo negro y pantalones sueltos, muy diferente de él que aún llevaba puesto su traje. El hombre parecía ser algo tímido y callado, ya que ni había girado el rostro a ver a Eren a pesar de que este persistía en mirarlo. Eren no lo miraba en vano, sentía algo extraño de ese sujeto...

—Disculpe —dijo Eren en inglés— ¿Está bien?

El hombre no dijo nada, apenas volteó para lanzarle una mirada a Eren.

Bastó esa mirada para que el castaño pueda reconocerlo.

De inmediato se le lanzó encima, tomándolo por la solapa de su capucha y sacudiéndolo con fuerza. El hombre, sorprendido, abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, muy asustado por el arranque del desconocido.

—¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ LOS MATASTE?!

El pobre tipo apenas balbuceó un par de cosas y, para colmo de males, en japonés, provocando más a Eren.

—¡¿QUÉ HAY EN EL MALDITO SÓTANO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ AÚN NO LLEGAN?! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A MATAR AL HEICHOU O DESATARÁS UNA GUERRA MUNDIAL! —seguía zarandeándolo, incluso lo elevó unos centímetros del suelo y, como estaba tan desesperado, dejó de gritar en inglés. Usar su propio idioma le daba la libertad de decir todo lo que quería. El pobre hombre ya no podía entender ni media palabra, el alemán le era completamente ajeno— ¡¿Por qué amas más a ese con cara de caballo que a tu protagonista?! ¡ES TU PROTAGONISTA! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE TAN LLORICA?!

Hanji, alarmada por los gritos, abandonó el manga que estaba revisando y, guiada por el sonido, encontró pronto a Eren. Sorprendida por el mal trato que le estaba dando a ese sujeto, lo tomó de la cintura para alejarlo de él, liberándolo al fin.

—Eren, ¿qué mierda te pasa? —el muchacho aún quería dar pelea, pero, al ver bien el rostro del sujeto, recuperó la calma. Como si fuera bipolar, su rostro abandonó su enojo para dar paso a una enorme sonrisa, asustando esto a Hanji.

—¿Me daría su autógrafo?

Viéndolo mucho más sereno, Hanji lo soltó, pero aún no terminaba de entender qué había ocurrido. Uno de los encargados, tras oír tanto bullicio, también se acercó, y al ver al hombre que Eren había zarandeado se inclinó en un respetuoso saludo.

—Lamentamos lo ocurrido —dijo Hanji en inglés, esperaba poder comunicarse con el hombre de seguridad—, pero me gustaría saber algo ¿Quién es ese sujeto?

—Oh, es el creador de un famoso manga, uno de los que está conmocionando el mundo ahora mismo. Su fama solo sube y sube.

Mientras ella hablaba con él, Eren se acercaba al hombre que acababa de agredir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ojos destellantes, como de cachorro. El tipo, asustado por lo que le acababan de hacer y viendo la sonrisa de Eren, que tomó como de un maniático, retrocedió un par de pasos, quedando contra uno de los múltiples estantes que tenían alrededor.

—¡No! ¡E-espere! —atajó Eren, ya en inglés— No le quiero hacer daño, es que... Ya debe saberlo, usted ha matado a muchos personajes buenos y queridos, incluyendo a esa muchacha tan linda... Y a ese pecoso... Y al rubio grandote amigo del comandante... —cruzó sus brazos y le lanzó una mirada de reproche— Oiga, usted se pasa. Espero que sea consciente de cuánto nos lastima a los seguidores cuando un personaje muere. Y el sótano, por dios... ¿Cuándo van a llegar al sótano? Por problemas personales dejé de seguir el manga y ni en este tiempo tan largo han llegado, ¿cuánto más tendremos que esperar? ¿Cuántos más morirán?

Asustado aún, el hombre se alejó del aparador, acomodándose la capucha y mirando con recelo a Eren.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Hanji, acercándose al supuesto mangaka, en un japonés que se limitaba a un par de frases— El señor de aquí, el de seguridad, va a explicarle lo que quiero decir... —atrajo a su lado al susodicho, pidiéndole que funja de traductor— Bien, parece que mi amigo, este chico de ojos verdes, lo admira mucho y quiere llevarse un buen recuerdo de usted, ¿podría darle un autógrafo?

—¡Que sea en uno de los tomos del manga! —la sonrisa volvía al rostro de Eren y señalaba entre el montón de libros el que había estado sujetando, ligeramente girado por la derecha, desalineado comparado con el grupo— ¡Cómpremelo, por favor, señorita Hanji!

—No debería comprarte nada por el escándalo que acabas de hacer, pero está bien...

El encargado de seguridad le explico al mangaka lo que el muchachito quería, y comprendió de inmediato el porqué de su agresión. Después de todo, ya estaba enterado de cuánto reclamaban sus fans por las numerosas muertes de los personajes.

Ya marcado el tomo del manga con la rúbrica del mismísimo autor, Eren tomó este en un abrazo cargado de "amor", para luego tomar la mano que lo había firmado, estrechándola con fuerza y sacudiéndola a la vez.

—¡Muchas gracias, no se imagina lo feliz que me ha hecho conocerlo! ¿Podemos tomarnos una foto?

El hombre solo asintió, y el tipo de seguridad le aclaró lo que le había dicho, así que, por fin, le dedicó una tímida sonrisa a Eren. Con su nuevo móvil, Eren se acercó al mangaka y tomó una fotografía, sonriente como nunca.

Finalmente, temiendo otro arranque más, el hombre se fue con algo de prisa.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —manga en mano, Eren alzó los brazos al cielo, chillando de alegría— ¡Se ha cumplido uno de mis sueños!

—Y le has dado un susto de muerte al pobre hombre... ¿Vas a querer algo más? Aprovecha ahora mi generosidad, oportunidades así no se dan más que una vez en la vida...

—Podríamos ver las figuras... o los peluches... —tenía su dedo índice en el mentón, pensando en qué estaría mejor para comprarse.

—Demos un recorrido, a ver qué te gusta más o por qué cosa te decides...

Hanji suspiró con fuerza. Ese asunto la había estresado un poco, no creyó que su asistente fuera tan efusivo e imprudente, pero, siendo sincera, ese lado suyo le gustaba. Era tan sincero con sus emociones que era inevitable tomarle afecto.

Juntos, dieron muchas vueltas al establecimiento porque Eren no se decidía por nada, y no porque nada le agradara, sino porque se quería llevar todo. Al final Hanji accedió a comprarle al menos un par de cada cosa, luego de que Eren afirmara que le pagaría cuando tuviera su sueldo entre sus manos.

.

.

.

.

.

Cayó la noche en Francia. Levi iba, cosa rara, caminando por las calles. Tenía pensado comprarse algunos implementos de limpieza nuevos porque, luego de buscarse algún pasatiempo para no pensar en Eren, se había dedicado a asear su casa, beber en exceso y permanecer en la oficina.

Sin embargo, no solo por eso iba a pie, mezclándose con la gente. La conversación con Petra, especialmente la de la mañana, se había quedado pululando su mente, y quería darse un rato para pensar al respecto. Esa mujer le había dicho que no desista, que no se dé por vencido y trate de recuperar al mocoso que ocupaba no solo sus pensamientos, también su corazón.

Tenía claro que no sería tarea fácil, sobre todo conociendo lo terco que podía ser, además de rencoroso, al punto de entregarlo a la junta por lo que le hizo. No obstante, si por fin había confirmado que lo amaba, debía dar pelea. Si quería sentirse digno del amor de una persona tan noble al menos debía demostrarlo al tratar de recuperarlo y demostrarle que, a pesar de todo, sí estaba enamorado de él.

Ya estaba llegando al supermercado, cuando de pronto una visión borrosa llegó a él.

Se frenó en seco, alzando de inmediato la cabeza para no perder de vista lo que había captado su atención.

_Thought I ran into you down on the street_

_(Creo que corrí hasta ti por la calle)_

Quizá su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero en ese momento no lo pensó así. Podía jurar que, ahí mismo, a unos cuantos metros separado de él por una inmensidad de gente que rodeaba el supermercado, se encontraba su mocoso, mirando a la nada.

Su primer impulso fue ir corriendo para alcanzarlo, sin importar si tenía que repartir codazos a diestra y siniestra para abrirse paso entre la multitud que le impedía verlo completamente. Así lo hizo, en el acto empezó a dar empujones a la gente que lo rodeaba, causando molestia en ellos.

¿Qué podía importarle lo que la gente le diga? Lo único que tenía en mente en ese momento era poder llegar a él y hablarle.

La gente le devolvía los codazos, llegando incluso a insultarle. De cualquier modo, cuando llegó al lugar en donde debería estar Eren no halló a nadie.

Justo en ese momento empezó a llover.

La gente que hasta ese momento lo envolvía huyó para refugiarse bajo algún alero improvisado. Se quedó solo, parada en el punto exacto donde había visto al muchachito castaño.

De inmediato, empezó a correr a un lado de la calle, creyendo que por algún lado podría hallarlo. Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron, pero solo se encontró con la nada. Se inclinó un poco y apoyó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, exhalando con fuerza y más agitado por lo húmedo del ambiente que le impedía respirar con normalidad. Ni siquiera había más personas para, al menos, preguntarles si habían visto a un chico de enormes ojos verdes y cabello como el chocolate.

La lluvia caló pronto en su cuerpo, helándole. Y no solo por fuera.

Comprendió entonces que todo fue una ilusión creada por su mente inquieta y ansiosa por volver a verlo.

_Then I turned out to only be a dream_

_(Luego resultó ser solo un sueño)_

Frustrado por descubrirse enamorado al punto de imaginarlo en la calle a pesar de saber que no volvería sino hasta el fin de semana próximo, Levi se dio un manotazo en la frente, descubriendo al mismo tiempo que ya tenía el pelo empapado.

Devolvió sus pasos, muy despacio, sin importarle que la lluvia lo bañe por completo. Vio que había corrido bastante, ya que se encontraba muy alejado del supermercado, del que apenas estaba distanciado por unos pasos. El camino sería algo largo.

Apenas había dado unos pasos, pero ya había olvidado la conversación con Petra. Su mocoso volvía a acaparar todo pensamiento.

¿Qué podría estar haciendo? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Con quién, además de Hanji? ¿No le habrían hecho daño? ¿Estaría feliz? ¿Lo habría olvidado?

_Seems like he disappeared without a trace_

_Did he ever marry old whatsherface?_

_(Parece que desapareció sin dejar rastro_

_¿Se habrá casado con la vieja "como sea su rostro")?_

Las preguntas taladraban su cabeza. Quería saber demasiadas cosas, pero no le era permitido. Farlan y Armin se negaban rotundamente a informarle la más mínima pista, y podía entenderlos. Si había alguien que no merecía a Eren era él mismo.

¿Pero qué hacer entonces con ese amor que lo estaba consumiendo? ¿Negarlo y obligarse a olvidarlo?

_He went away and then I took a different path_

_I remember the face but I can't recall the name_

_Now I wonder how whatsisname has been._

_(Él se fue y entonces tomé otro camino_

_Recuerdo el rostro, pero no puedo recordar el nombre_

_Ahora me pregunto cómo ha estado "como sea su nombre")_

¿Qué tal si su mocoso ya estaba rehaciendo su vida? Y, en el peor de los casos, con alguien más.

No quería ni imaginarlo. Le gustaba pensar que, a pesar de todo, aún podía guardar sentimientos por su persona.

Cuánto lamentaba no haberle dicho a tiempo lo que sentía. Si no se hubiera dedicado a negar sus verdaderos sentimientos, su amor, no estaría así, bañado por la lluvia, doliéndole el pecho por sentirse abandonado por la única persona que lo había amado tal cual era.

_The regrets are useless in my mind_

_He's in my head_

_(Los arrepentimientos son inútiles en mi mente_

_Él está en mi cabeza.)_(**)

Con la camisa completamente mojada al igual que sus pantalones por la basta, se colaba el frío de la noche. Sus manos blancas lucían algo moradas por las corrientes de aire que le disminuían a cada instante más y más la temperatura mientras seguía avanzando.

No tenía cabeza para el frío, solo para Eren.

La gente lo observaba, curiosa por ver en él a un extraño al que poco le importaba pescar un resfriado o una neumonía.

Levi no quería que Eren lo olvide. Siquiera contemplar esa posibilidad le perforaba el corazón. Sin embargo, si lo hacía ya no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo. Era su justo castigo por sus errores.

Al menos guardaría en su memoria los momentos que pasaron juntos. Esos meses en los que fue, a su manera, feliz. Fue feliz y, como muchos, no se dio cuenta.

Llegó al supermercado, pero ya no le interesaba comprar nada. Solo quería volver de inmediato a su departamento para descansar.

Un taxi lo acogió a pesar de estar todo mojado y con la mirada perdida, como un vagabundo. El conductor lo trató muy bien, incluso cuando llegaron le encargó al portero que lo cuide mucho y, de ser posible, le consiga alguna bebida caliente pronto o de lo contrario ese hombre bajito se enfermaría muy gravemente.

Ayudado por el portero, Levi llegó hasta su pieza y de inmediato el hombre le alcanzó unas toallas que halló en su recámara.

—Algún día, me gustaría que esto lo haga Eren... —dijo, algo atontado porque le empezaba a subir la temperatura. Le estaba dando fiebre. El portero le estaba secando el pelo un poco, pero lo vio tan mal que creyó que lo más conveniente sería llamar a su "novia".

Levi alcanzó a oír eso último, así que le dio un manotazo en el brazo para que no se vaya en busca del teléfono.

—No la llames... Terminamos... No quiero que me vea así... Se suponía que iba a dar pelea...

—¿Qué hago entonces, señor?

—Yo... Yo puedo solo... Siento un frío de mierda... —se hizo un ovillo en la cama, humedeciéndola con su ropa— Consígueme un té o algo, por favor... Me siento mal...

—Iré por lo que me pide, pero al menos cámbiese en mi ausencia. Lo que le está haciendo daño es seguir con la camisa húmeda —lo dejó un momento y buscó en el ropero, extrayendo de este una polera gruesa, de franela, además de unos pantalones de pijama— Póngase esto y espéreme arropado, le traeré algo caliente.

Levi solo asintió levemente. Mientras el hombre le había secado algo notó que tenía la temperatura muy alta, así que, a pesar de que le pidió que no lo haga, se hizo del número de Petra y le llamó.

—¿Señorita? Soy yo, el encargado... Ah, me reconoce... Qué raro, no recuerdo haber hablado mucho con usted... Bueno, le llamo para decirle que el señor Levi está enfermo, tiene fiebre... Supongo que estuvo demasiado rato bajo la lluvia... ¿Piensa venir?... Oh, ya veo... Él me dijo que terminaron, así que entiendo. Lo siento, disculpe por incomodarla.

Petra comprendió que Levi estaba así nuevamente por amor. Se tuvo que contener para no ir corriendo a cuidarlo, pero mantener lazos con él tan próximos solo la lastimaría y más bien Levi terminaría por sentirse comprometido con ella por haberlo cuidado, y ya no estaba dispuesta a sostener una relación que no estuviera basada en amor.

Cuando el portero volvió a la habitación le consoló encontrar al pobre hombre ya cambiado y muy envuelto en las mantas. Corrió a la cocina e hizo hervir un poco de agua. Logró encontrar un poco de té con canela entre la despensa de Levi y lo colocó en una taza bastante grande, sumándole a esta un poco de azúcar y limón. Cuando el agua estuvo lista vertió un poco en la taza y de inmediato volvió a la cama, acercándole la bebida a Levi.

—Señor, bébase esto, le hará bien y tiene buen sabor... —le asomó la taza a la nariz que se asomaba entre las cobijas, algo roja porque empezaba a constiparse— ¿Lo siente? Incluso huele bien...

Levi no estaba del todo ido, así que se incorporó, quedando sentado en la cama pero aún envuelto en la tibieza de sus sábanas. Tomó la taza con ambas manos, reconfortándole el calor que emanaba de esta de inmediato.

Bebió de golpe su contenido sin importarle en lo más mínimo si estaba muy caliente. El calor recorrió toda su garganta, y al llegar a su estómago este se propagó por su cuerpo, adormeciéndolo en el acto. Le dio el último sorbo y, agradecido, le devolvió la taza al hombre que había tenido la gentileza de ayudarle. Ya luego le recompensaría.

Volvió a acostarse, y arrebujándose con las mantas el calorcito de estas y el del té le permitió dormir muy tranquilamente.

Quizá tenía la esperanza de ver a Eren, aunque sea solo en sueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Armin había vuelto del trabajo, bastante agotado y dispuesto a irse directamente a su cama para poder darse un merecido descanso. Sin embargo, esa posibilidad desapareció en un instante al ver a Carla sentada en el sofá de la sala de Farlan, como si llevara esperándolo mucho rato.

—¿Pasa algo? —se atrevió a preguntar, acercándosele y depositando su pequeño maletín en el suelo, a un lado del sofá en el que tomó asiento a continuación.

—Que ya no aguanto más. No sé si me creen ingenua o algo parecido, pero parece que no me quieren decir nada. Yo me doy cuenta de lo que pasa, Armin, y quiero una explicación.

—¿Sobre qué? —sinceramente no tenía el asunto muy claro, Carla podía estar refiriéndose a muchas cosas.

—No entiendo por qué, hasta hace unos días, Farlan se negaba a hablar con mi hijo. Se supone que son amigos, ¿no? Y otra cosa, no entiendo por qué Farlan tampoco atiende las llamadas del tal Levi queriendo que le pasemos a Eren. Según tengo entendido fue el jefe de mi Eren cuando trabajó en esa dichosa empresa, ¿por qué negarse a atenderlo? ¿Eren no estaba enamorado de él? Si lo llama es por algo muy importante...

—Bueno... Eren no quiere verlo... Por eso no quiere que lo comuniquen con Levi...

—¿Por qué?

—No es algo que me corresponda contarle, sería mejor que Eren le explique...

—Explícame, Armin. No me gusta este secreteo... ¿Ese hombre le hizo daño a Eren?

—¿Eh? —Carla supo intuir muy bien por qué su pequeño se negaba a atender al tal Levi, desarmando en el acto al pobre Armin ¿Qué podía decir? — N-no sé nada... ¡No me pregunte más, por favor!

—Lo sabía... Ese hombre le hizo algo a Eren, por eso se fue... —parecía muy molesta por lo que acababa de concluir, asustando a Armin.

—No saque conclusiones tan apresuradas... Mejor que Eren le explique bien todo...

Carla abandonó la sala, furibunda. Armin suspiró aliviado porque al menos no le preguntó qué le había hecho para que Eren no quiera saber nada de él. Sin embargo, conociéndola, esa mujer se quedaría pensando mucho al respecto hasta poder dar con la respuesta a sus interrogantes.

Estaba suspirando aún sentado en el sofá, hasta que unas manos sobre sus hombros, dándole un ligero golpe, le hicieron dar un gran respingo, sobresaltado.

Le había asustado que lo toquen, pero pasó del susto a la timidez en un dos por tres. Al girar el rostro descubrió que Farlan le miraba, atento a su expresión, sonriéndole.

—¿En qué andas pensando tan concentrado que ni me sentiste llegar? —dijo Farlan, divertido por cómo Armin se tensaba con solo "asustarlo".

Sí, Farlan solo lo quería asustar.

—N-Nada... —se encogió un poco, buscando esconder su sonrojo. Quizá contarle lo que había pasado le ayudaba a pasar por alto su nerviosismo— La madre de Eren me estuvo preguntando por qué no le permitíamos a Levi hablar con él, por qué cuando llamaba le dábamos evasivas y por qué no querías contestarle hasta hace poco...

—Ese sí es un problema... —se arrimó un poco, quedando al lado de Armin en el sofá— ¿Qué le respondiste?

—Solo le dije que a quien le correspondía explicar eso era al mismo Eren... Pero, ¿sabes? Sé que se quedará pensando en este asunto. Antes de irse a su habitación dedujo que Levi le había hecho algo.

—Lo bueno es que Eren va a volver en solo un par de días... No me gusta la idea, pero tendrá que contarle en algún momento... ¿Crees que sea capaz de hacerle algo a Levi?

—No lo creo, estoy seguro. Solo pensarlo me da terror...

Farlan se echó a reír, imaginando a una mujer tan dulce dispuesta a encarar a Levi con tal de defender a su hijo.

Armin se quedó mirándolo y oyendo su risa, suave y contagiosa. Farlan se calmó y lo descubrió observándolo, notando que Armin en el acto se puso completamente rojo.

A diferencia de Eren, Farlan era más perceptivo y tenía mejor intuición.

—¿Armin?

Aunque parecía bastante seguro, muy en el fondo Farlan también era algo tímido. Con Eren nunca se había puesto nervioso al quedarse mirando por unos momentos, ya que desde el primer momento supo que era una especie de hermano menor, un amigo al que debía proteger.

Aún no era demasiado cercano a Armin, llevaban unas semanas viviendo juntos, además de los padres de Eren, así que no había reparado demasiado en él. Lo veía como el amigo de Eren, por lo tanto también era su amigo, pero esas miradas acompañadas de rubores infantiles apenas las estaba descubriendo, enterneciéndole sus ademanes inocentes. Armin, como le había dicho cuando lo conoció, era muy lindo. No era guapo como Eren, más bien era "adorable".

Muy asustado porque Farlan no le quitaba los ojos de encima, Armin creyó que este se había enojado por quedársele mirando. Quiso ponerse de pie, pero el modelo se lo impidió, devolviéndolo a su sitio.

Armin estaba muerto de la vergüenza.

—¿Qué pasa, Armin? —tenía una de sus manos sobre la del rubio, disparando aún más su ritmo cardíaco, y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, muy cerca sus rostros.

—Y-Yo no tengo nada... —cerró los ojos con fuerza, evitando a toda costa seguir perdido en los del hombre que provocaba en él violentos sonrojos.

—Armin... —se le iba acercando un poco más, queriendo tomar su barbilla para que se atreva a mirarlo de nuevo. Su mano iba en subida hasta alcanzar su mentón, pero oír una puerta abriéndose hizo que sus rostros se separen en el acto, quedando ambos muy erguidos en el sofá.

—¿Pasa algo? —Grisha, en pijama, los encontró solos en la sala, sentados muy cerca el uno del otro. Se le hizo muy sospechoso.

—No, estábamos conversando sobre un trabajo que me ofreció... ¿Cierto, Farlan? —con una risa nerviosa y atropellándose con sus propias palabras, Armin supo responder al padre de su amigo, dándole un codazo al mencionado.

—Sí, así es... —dijo él, aún mirando al pequeño rubio— ¿Usted no puede dormir?

—Solo iba un momento al baño... ¿Está todo bien? —suspicaz, pudo notar cierta tensión en el ambiente, pero no era cualquier tiempo de tensión... Había algo más.

—¡Por supuesto, descanse! —exclamó Armin, exaltado porque sentía aún la mano de Farlan sobre la suya, ocultas ambas por el respaldo del sofá, impidiendo que Grisha alcance a ver ese contacto.

Grisha, aún sospechando, se fue al baño. Armin se puso de pie en un brinco, pero su mano, ahora apretada por la de Farlan, le hizo caer sentado en el sofá.

El impacto no fue muy grande, pero el rubio era un poco frágil, así que de todos modos le había dolido algo. Su mano libre llegó a su espalda para acariciar la parte afectada. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos, queriendo alcanzar el punto exacto que le dolía, así que le sorprendió muchísimo descubrir a Farlan aún a su lado, inclinándose cada vez más hasta alcanzar a sentir su respiración golpeándole el rostro.

¿Por qué ese hombre lo ponía tan nervioso? No lo entendía.

—Armin —dijo Farlan, llevando su mano al respaldo del sofá, prácticamente cubriendo al pequeño con su cuerpo— ¿Yo te gusto?

¿Era así? Quizá esa era la forma de definir lo que le estaba pasando y lo que estaba sintiendo. Ya antes le había atraído una muchacha en la universidad, pero no llegó a concretar nada con ella por su timidez. Sin embargo, lo que provocaba ese modelo en él era muchísimo más fuerte, solo verlo bastaba para que su corazón lata atropelladamente, llegando incluso a dolerle. Esa muchacha le parecía muy bonita, además de agradable, por eso creía que estaba sintiendo algo especial por ella.

Quizá esa vez estaba equivocado. Quizá con esa chica solo era atracción.

Antes de que pueda responder algo, Farlan volvió a sentarse en el sofá con propiedad tras oír que la puerta del baño era abierta. Grisha se disponía a volver a su dormitorio, no sin antes lanzarles una mirada de intriga. Cerró la puerta y Farlan lanzó un suspiro.

Armin seguía pegado al sofá, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar.

—No sé... —respondió al fin— Mejor vamos a dormir...

—¿Vamos a dormir? —dijo Farlan, sorprendido y viendo a Armin.

—¡No! No quise decir... Me refería a... —lamentándose por lo ambiguo de su comentario, el rubio dejó caer sus hombros, abatido— Olvídalo, me voy a mi cuarto... Buenas noches, Farlan.

—¡E-Espera! —se estiró un poco aún sobre el sillón, y alcanzó a sujetar una manga de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta Armin, ya de pie, reteniéndolo un momento más— ¿No me vas a contestar?

—No es prudente hablar de esas cosas ahora... Eren va a volver en unos días, solo hay que pensar en eso...

—¿Tienes miedo?

—¿Por qué debería tener miedo? No tengo miedo... —había girado algo para enfrentar a ese hombre, pero esa acusación le estaba ofendiendo un poco, no tenía razones para temer nada en ese momento. Un pequeño puchero apareció en su rostro, conmoviendo a Farlan.

—Me refería a si me tienes miedo a mí —también estaba nervioso, pero tanta ternura de ese pequeñito rubio solo le hacía sonreír— ¿Es así?

Armin se quedó estático. A lo mejor sí le temía un poco, especialmente tras ser tan evidentes sus sentimientos. Ni él mismo tenía muy claro lo que sentía, pero Farlan parecía haberlo comprendido. Este se puso de pie, acercándosele con cuidado, y Armin supuso que le iba a aclarar con cuidado que no tenía nada de malo que le guste alguien de su mismo sexo, pero que era imposible algo con él. Sí, eso debía ser.

Contrario a lo que imaginaba, cuando estuvieron a centímetros de distancia Farlan se agachó –la diferencia de altura era considerable–, y le tomó la barbilla con cuidado, forzándolo a verlo a los ojos.

Y entonces pudo sentir algo semejante a una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

Farlan se había atrevido a tocarle los labios con los suyos, capturándolos de inmediato, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y apartaba el cabello que la cubría. Armin tenía los ojos cerrados, creyendo que lo que estaba ocurriendo era producto de su imaginación, incluso esa sensación tan placentera que iba anidando en su pecho.

Todo iba muy despacio, semejante a una dulce melodía. Farlan movía sus labios con cuidado, dejando levemente húmedos los de Armin, sintiendo este su calor y suavidad, además de su textura. Los labios de Farlan le resultaron muy gentiles, amables, nunca bruscos, como si comprendiera que su naturaleza no se prestaba para gestos violentos.

—¿Ahora sabes si te gusto o no? —dijo Farlan, sonriéndole con cariño y un casi imperceptible sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas.

Armin se estremeció, tomando plena conciencia de lo que acababan de hacer. El modelo pudo ver su tácita duda, así que creyó oportuno aclararle las cosas.

—No tengas miedo —su mano aún estaba acariciando la mejilla del rubio, quería transmitirle algo de confianza y seguridad—. He notado que a menudo me miras, aunque hasta hoy percibí que también te sonrojas... Por eso concluí que te gusto... Me gustaría que me digas si me equivoco o no.

—No... No te equivocas... Creo que sí me gustas, aunque recién hoy le pongo nombre a lo que venía sintiendo... —una duda que no podía quedarse sin resolver llegó a su mente— ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

—¿Era tu primer beso?

—No, cuando estaba en la escuela lo di... No preguntes, es algo antiguo... Y vergonzoso.

—Veamos qué pasa —le dio un pequeño beso, muy corto, y le sonrió con cariño—. Pasar tiempo juntos nos hará ver si de verdad esto es más que un simple gusto, ¿te parece?

—¿No te importa que sea hombre?

—Ya hablamos de esto a los pocos días de despedirnos de Eren, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Sí... —todo él estaba temblando, el pobre parecía una gelatina. Eran demasiadas cosas, comprendía que ese hombre le gustaba, le daba un beso y con eso sentía que no podría conformarse. Quizá ya comenzaba a quererlo, necesitarlo.

Farlan lo acompañó hasta la puerta de su recámara, despidiéndose con otro beso corto a modo de buenas noches.

A Armin le hubiera gustado que sea un poco más largo, como el primero. Tendría que ver cómo marchaban las cosas, a lo mejor y luego se atrevería a pedírselo expresamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo que le restó de la semana antes de volver a Francia se lo pasó acompañando a Hanji de un lugar a otro. Ella parecía muy interesada en hacer turismo, se llevaba a Eren para que también disfrute de su viaje y algunas veces llevaban a Mikasa con ellos.

Eren estaba algo inquieto. Se aproximaba el momento de su retorno, pero aún no se sentía preparado. Mucho menos para volver acompañado de Mikasa.

¿Qué le diría a sus padres? Probablemente ellos al verla creerían que es una especie de "novia", y él no se atrevería a desmentirlos teniéndola a ella al lado, podía resultar herida si le oía decir eso.

En eso iba pensando, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, mientras Hanji iba al volante de un auto alquilado, muy animada por lo celeste que era el cielo. Eren tenía la mano apoyada en el borde de la ventana, suspirando por todos las dificultades que le ponía la vida, hasta que una visión hermosa y terrible capturó sus ojos.

—Espere... —aterrado, giró el rostro de un lado al otro, sintiéndose atrapado. El lugar era precioso, pero significaba mucho más que un paisaje agradable. Tenía muy mala fama— ¿A dónde estamos yendo? Ese es...

—El monte Fuji, sí.

—¡ME BAJO YA MISMO! —se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y quiso tomar el volante para hacer que el auto se desvíe y frene a un lado de la carretera— ¡USTED ESTÁ LOCA!

—¿Pero qué te pasa?

—¡¿Cree que no sé qué hay en el monte Fuji?! ¡Estoy triste, pero tampoco me quiero matar!

—Eren, nadie va a morir... Entiendo que tengas miedo, pero solo quiero que nos acerquemos al bosque de Aokigahara. No se acerca mucha gente... Bueno, solo los que se van a suicidar, pero al menos está lo suficientemente despejado y amplio para que puedas hacer lo que voy a pedirte.

—Me niego... ¿Y si vemos un fantasma? ¡¿O un cuerpo?! —Eren estaba pálido, realmente parecía aterrado y se aferraba al asiento.

—No voy a llevarte hasta el fondo... Bueno, solo un poco... Oye, escúchame, llegamos, nos adentramos un par de metros, vemos si no hay nada... ni nadie... y listo. Tranquilo, no te va a pasar nada.

—¿Me lo jura?

—Prometido —dijo Hanji, llevando sus dedos índice y pulgar a sus labios para sellar su promesa.

Ya más tranquilo, Eren volvió a ponerse el cinturón. No quedaba mucho camino, estaba muriéndose del miedo, pero si Hanji estaba con él al menos no podía pasarle nada grave. En cualquier caso, ya tenía un móvil y podría llamar a la policía para que lo rescate.

Hanji frenó, y frente a ellos tenían la maravillosa vista de un bosque precioso, tupidísimo, de troncos muy largos y copas elevadas, con un aroma a frescura muy reconfortante. Eren, superando un poco el susto de lo que significaba para muchas personas encontrarse ahí, aspiró con fuerza para que el olor de los árboles le invada la nariz por completo.

Entonces recordó que ese bosque también debía oler a muerte.

De inmediato se llevó ambas manos a la boca y nariz para cubrirlas, su mente le hacía creer que ahí podía oler claramente a cadáver.

—Oye, no le faltes el respeto a este lugar —Hanji señaló un pequeño cartel que tenían muy cerca— Mira, ¿puedes entender lo que dice?

—Ni media palabra. Si estuviera en inglés a lo mejor sí, pero solo veo los símbolos del japonés... ¿Usted entiende?

—En realidad no hace falta saber japonés, Eren. Ya he leído sobre lo que dice en internet —comenzó a recitar lo que recordaba— "Su vida es un regalo precioso de sus padres. Por favor piense en ellos, en sus hermanos e hijos. Busque ayuda y no atraviese este lugar solo".

Un hombre, algo mayor, se les acercó, y le hizo un par de preguntas a Hanji. Aparentemente ese era su trabajo, quería corroborar si ese par se quería suicidar o solo estaban haciendo turismo. Uno muy tétrico, por cierto.

Mientras tanto, Eren contemplaba el cartel que Hanji se había encargado de explicar lo que decía. No, él no se suicidaría jamás, sus padres y amigos le habían demostrado lo mucho que lo querían, jamás haría tremenda estupidez. Los problemas que tenía eran grandes, pero no valían lo suficiente como para derribarlo y llevarlo al extremo de querer acabar con su existencia.

—Bueno, parece que entendió que solo estamos de visita —luego del interrogatorio, Hanji se aproximó a Eren, descubriéndolo absorto contemplando el cartel—. "Busque ayuda", ¿entiendes? Por eso estamos aquí, así que avancemos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Hanji lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a adentrarse un poco en el bosque. Avanzaron un tramo considerable, y Eren vio que algunos árboles tenían marcas rojas, como flechas.

—Son para los que se arrepienten —explicó ella—, si alguien quiere volver esas flechas le sirven de guía.

—Me da gusto que algunas personas recapaciten. Nada es tan grave como para morirse.

Continuaron con su recorrido, y Eren se estremeció al ver que en algunas partes del camino había señalización, marcas amarillas que impedían el paso a un pequeño espacio, como si fuera la escena de un crimen. De un brinco apresó el brazo de Hanji, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

—¿C-Cuánto más tenemos que estar aquí? —Hanji pudo sentir su corazón acelerado y sus manos temblorosas, compadeciéndose del muchacho.

—Si quieres paramos aquí, al lado de esa área restringida.

—¡No, por favor!... ¿Podemos ir a un lugar más "normal"?

—¡Qué dices, Eren! —lo acercó más, rodeándole el cuello con su brazo, riendo al mismo tiempo— ¡Este lugar es hermoso, aprécialo como es!

—Usted de verdad está loca... Y sigamos, no quiero parar hasta que no vea un lado claro y sin esas marcas amarillas...

A los pocos minutos de retomar su marcha, Hanji se acercó a una especie de banca rústica, formada por unos troncos unidos. Eren se sentó a su lado, aún temblando, pero le consolaba que a su alrededor no había más que árboles.

—Bueno, ¿tienes idea de por qué estamos en este lugar tan solitario?

—No... Preferiría que me lo aclare, así nos vamos de una vez...

—Te dije que no puedes volver a Francia con rencor a Levi. Te traje para que te desahogues.

—¡¿Y solo por eso tenía que traerme a un lugar tan macabro?!

—Eren, la vida es muy corta y valiosa para que la desperdicies en rencores... Mira, las personas que no aprecian su vida o sienten que ya no vale la pena seguir viviendo por los problemas que tuvieron no encontraron mejor solución que venir aquí, a acabar con sus días. La vida no tiene sentido si vas a pasártela amargado y lamentándote por lo que pasó o no pasó. Yo sé que lo amas, también sé que te hizo daño, y aunque no te guste, creo que él también siente algo por ti... Pero no voy a hablar de lo que siente Levi. Perdónalo, Eren, comprende que tuvo sus motivos para hacerte lo que te hizo. Y no lo digo porque sea su amiga, sino porque no te hace bien guardar sentimientos dañinos...

—No es tan fácil... —Eren ladeó la vista, pero temiendo descubrir algo semejante a un cadáver prefirió mirarse las manos que yacían sobre sus muslos— Aún me duele que haya jugado conmigo...

—¿Te lo has guardado?

—Más o menos. El día que renuncié bebí un poco y unos sujetos muy amables me permitieron llorar mientras cantábamos una canción muy bonita...

—Siento que aún tienes mucho para soltar. Ven —le tendió la mano para que se incorpore de la rudimentaria banca—, quiero que inhales fuerte y grites todo lo que tu garganta te lo permita.

—¿Pero eso está permitido? —dijo, ya de pie y sacudiéndose un poco la ropa.

—No importa, será como una travesura. Anda, hazlo.

Eren aspiró todo el aire que pudo guardar dentro de sus pulmones, inflándosele el pecho.

Como una bestia herida, dejó escapar su grito, que más parecía un alarido de dolor, como si en ese preciso momento le estuvieran clavando un puñal en el cuerpo y no se resignara a la muerte, por el contrario, clamaba ayuda.

—¡Dile algo, Eren! —gritó también Hanji, para que pueda oírle y también para descargar lo molesta que estaba con Levi por lastimar a tan buena persona.

—¡Yo lo quería! —exclamó, bañando su rostro algunas lágrimas— ¡Incluso ahora lo quiero!... ¡Pero es mi culpa por ser tan ingenuo, y usted quería cumplir su sueño!... ¡Puedo entender, así que te perdono, Levi! —los gritos desgarraban su garganta y, a modo de atenuar el dolor de su corazón, una de sus manos llegó a su pecho— ¡Volveré y... no pienso vengarme nunca más de ti!

No soportó más. Se dejó caer al suelo, empolvando sus rodillas. Hanji lo tomó de los hombros, buscando consolarlo. Eren ya había tenido demasiado, pero parecía liberado.

—¿Cómo se sintió? —dijo ella, aproximándose un poco a su oído.

—Bien... Es como si un peso hubiera abandonado mi pecho... —giró el rostro y descubrió a Hanji, cosa rara, con una expresión de tristeza— Muchas gracias, señorita.

—Bueno, tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes. Probablemente algún visitante crea que han matado a alguien por aquí al oírte gritar... Mejor corremos, no me había puesto a pensar en eso... Podrían pensar que te quiero matar...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Me trajo aquí sin siquiera meditarlo un poco! —de inmediato se levantó, con los ojos muy abiertos y algo indignado.

Pudo más la prisa de huir del lugar. Eren no tuvo oportunidad de reclamarle más, debían salir del lugar antes de armar un lío.

Mientras corría, guiado por Hanji, comprobó que, en efecto, un peso se había esfumado.

Podía respirar con mayor libertad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Llegó el viernes. Muy de mañana, Eren tenía sus maletas listas, dispuesto a partir en cuanto Hanji y Mikasa lo fueran a recoger. Se suponía que se encontrarían en el hotel, por lo menos Mikasa debía llegar hasta allá. Aún se lamentaba por la decisión que había tomado ella, se sentía responsable por lo que pudiera pasarle en Francia al ser el principal motivo de su inesperado viaje.

Sentado al borde de la cama, curioseando boberías en internet a través de su celular, recordó que tenía apartado en una de sus maletas el manga que le había firmado su ídolo a pesar de haberlo tratado tan mal en un principio. Definitivamente lo atesoraría como la joya más preciada, podría incluso enmarcarlo o colocarlo en un baúl cuando llegara a Francia para que nada pueda dañarlo.

Pensando en eso, Hanji entró a su habitación, anunciándole que Mikasa ya estaba ahí lista para tomar su vuelo. Se incorporó y cogió sus maletas, pensando en todo lo que le esperaba. Sus padres, Armin, sus amigas de la oficina... Levi.

Ya le había perdonado el daño que le hizo, no podía odiarlo si seguía sintiendo amor por él, pero todo el rencor se había esfumado tras esa espeluznante visita al bosque de Aokigahara. Definitivamente recordaría no acompañar a Hanji para hacer turismo nunca más. Aunque, valgan verdades, el tomar conciencia de lo importante que es la vida le hizo recapacitar, solo entonces comprendió que no podía ni debía seguir resentido por todo lo que le había ocurrido.

Afuera, los tres tomaron un taxi porque Mikasa había dejado encargado su coche. El trayecto no fue muy largo, y cuando estuvieron en el aeropuerto hicieron los trámites correspondientes, dejando todo en regla para abordar pronto.

—¿Estás segura, Mikasa? —Eren quería hacerla recapacitar, nada le aseguraba que de verdad lograría quererla, mucho menos estando Levi cerca.

—Déjame al menos intentarlo. Estoy viajando contigo bajo mi propio riesgo.

Ya no podía hacer nada. Había decidido.

Llegado el momento, los tres se dirigieron al avión para al fin abordarlo. Eren le lanzó una última mirada al aeropuerto, despidiéndose mentalmente de Japón, y reteniendo en su memoria los días divertidos que pasó.

Le quedaban muchas horas de viaje, lo mejor sería tratar de dormir un poco para llegar lúcido a su próxima tortura.

Tortura para su corazón al volver a ver a la persona que amaba, seguramente ya casada, y no poder hacer nada al no ser correspondido.

¿Qué actitud tomaría?

Solo él lo sabía.

.

.

.

**Continuará**

.

.

.

**(*) La canción en realidad dice "girlfriend", pero con la lectura se habrán dado cuenta de por qué lo cambié.**

**(**) Los fragmentos son de la canción "Whatsername" de Green Day. En la versión original se refiere a una mujer, pero como Levi está pensando en Eren lo modifiqué (? Así suena más lógico.**

**N.A: No sé ustedes, pero Levi me da una tristeza verlo así por no ver a Eren... ¿Se dan cuenta de lo duro que le ha dado el amor? Oh, esperen, yo soy la que lo hace sufrir xD**

**Me gustó escribir lo de Petra, era necesario para que ella madure, ¿no creen? En el capítulo anterior se creyeron que regresarían 7w7 Les juro que eso se escribió prácticamente solo, igual que lo del bosque Aokigahara xD**

**Farlan y Armin... Son miel pura :'D cada día me enamoro más de mi pareja crack. Por cierto, resultó que hasta Armin ya había dado su primer beso mucho antes que Eren XD**

**Y Eren que conoce a Isayama :'D sí, digamos que es él, y no sé si sabe inglés, pero como es AU pues tomaré que no sabe otro idioma aparte del japonés.**

**¡Gracias por leer! Me hace muy feliz que mi historia les guste.**


	27. Retorno

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia.**

.

.

**CAPÍTULO VIGÉSIMO SÉPTIMO**

**RETORNO**

**.**

_Me desespero, como si el amor volviera_

_Y aunque no quiera_

_Sin quererlo pienso en ti_

La maldita primavera – Yuri.

.

Mediodía. Eren, junto a Hanji y Mikasa, abandonaba el avión con el cuerpo un poco adolorido luego de permanecer tantas horas sentado. Ni siquiera el haber podido conciliar el sueño había atenuado algo el dolor de espalda que le había provocado la silla.

Lo primero que quería hacer era visitar a sus padres luego de pasar tres semanas alejado de ellos, y para eso debía dirigirse al departamento de Farlan, en el que habían estado alojados también Armin y él. Sin embargo, primero debían dejar a Mikasa en el hotel en que se hospedaría, ya que en Francia no tenía ningún domicilio fijo. Hanji por su parte podía volver sola hasta su casa, así que solo le bastaba acompañarlos hasta dejarlos seguros; especialmente a Eren, les había prometido a los padres del muchacho que lo cuidaría y devolvería íntegro, así que quería cumplir su palabra a cabalidad.

Eren no quería avisar que ya había regresado, prefería darles la sorpresa. Por eso, luego de acompañar a su amiga y quedar de verse luego, le pidió a Hanji que se acerquen sigilosamente al departamento de Farlan.

—Señorita, ¿se sorprenderán mucho de verme?

—No creo, estás idéntico. Aunque ahora pareces más feliz que antes. Quiero pensar que es por lo que hicimos en el bosque.

—¡Ni me lo recuerde! Japón es muy bonito, ese bosque también... Si no fuera por lo que va a hacer la gente...

—Bueno, ya llegamos. Tu sorpresa se va al tacho porque igual tenemos que tocar el timbre.

Torciendo un poco los labios, Eren bajó del taxi en que se encontraban ambos seguido por Hanji. Frente a la puerta, tocó con gran fuerza el timbre.

Estaba ansioso.

¿Qué habría sido de ellos en su ausencia?

—¡¿Eren?! —gritó Farlan al verlo, tomándolo entre sus brazos y haciendo que el muchacho suelte las maletas que estaba cargando.

—¡Farlan! —correspondió al abrazo, y vio que Armin se acercaba con cuidado— ¡Armin! ¿Me has extrañado?

—¡Muchísimo! Tus padres están adentro, espera y los llamo.

Hanji y Eren entraron en el departamento y se sentaron en la sala, guiados por Farlan. Armin volvió al momento, junto a una Carla emocionadísima y un Grisha muy contento, haciendo que Eren se ponga de pie al verlos.

Acogiendo a su pequeño, ambos padres lo abrazaron con cariño. Suponiendo que su madre lo bombardearía con miles de preguntas, Eren le silenció los labios con su dedo índice.

—Mamá, he estado muy bien. Hanji me trajo sano y salvo, tal como te prometió. Conocí lugares muy bonitos y también a personas muy amables que me trataron bien. Ya estoy aquí, no hay nada más que decir.

—No hostigues a Eren, Carla —intervino Grisha—. Míralo, se nota que lo pasó muy bien allá.

Más calmados luego del reencuentro, se reunieron todos en la sala. Farlan creyó prudente preparar algo para tomar y beber, así que fue a la cocina en busca de algún bocadillo.

—Armin, por favor ayúdale a Farlan —dijo Carla, inocentemente—. No creo que pueda cargar todo solo.

Grisha vio con cuidado lo nervioso que se puso Armin, y luego de lo que había visto a lo largo de las semanas empezaba a sospechar que los dos se traían un secreto entre manos.

El pobre rubio solo pudo asentir y también ponerse de pie para ser de ayuda.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Farlan, sorprendido de ver a Armin en la cocina. Estaba en cuclillas buscando algo en la despensa.

—Carla me dijo que debería venir a ayudarte, que no podrás con todo tú solo...

—Ya veo... —extrajo una bolsa de galletas y se la extendió a Armin, algo tímido también— ¿Estás incómodo?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque ni me miras a los ojos. Quizá estás arrepentido de lo que pasó el otro día...

—No... Creí que serías tú quien esté arrepentido... A lo mejor ahora crees que fue un error...

Algo molesto y frunciendo el ceño, Farlan se estiró para atrapar la solapa de la camisa de Armin, acercándolo a su rostro.

—No seas tonto —incómodo por la posición, Armin también se puso de cuclillas—. No podría hacerte algo tan bajo, ¿besarte para luego arrepentirme? No creí que tuvieras tan mal concepto de mí —liberó su camisa y volvió a su tarea de revisar la alacena, claramente fastidiado.

—Lo siento —Armin, como una tortuga, escondió la cabeza, arrepentido de lo que acababa de decir—. No me parece lo más normal del mundo que un día hagamos... eso... cuando apenas ese día te diste cuenta de lo que me pasa...

—Desde que pasó eso me has evitado en todos los sentidos —resentido, continuó concentrado en la alacena—. Te dije que veamos qué pasa, pero si ni me ves cómo sabrás si lo que sientes no pasa de un simple gusto.

—Ese es el problema...

—¿Qué?

—Hice todo lo posible para no verte, pero al final lo único que conseguí fue extrañarte más...

—Eso ha sido muy contraproducente para ti entonces —rió un poco al girar su rostro y descubrir a Armin hecho un ovillo, con las piernas envueltas por sus brazos y el flequillo cubriéndole el rostro—. Te dije que no tengas miedo, ¿no? Si me extrañaste es porque no solo te gusto... ¿Será que me quieres?

—¿Qué hay de ti? Solo me preguntas, pero no me dices nada.

—¡Que no tengas miedo te digo! Yo... Esperaba que al menos fuéramos más cercanos luego de "eso", pero al final te escondías y me sentí mal... Supongo que quiero que vuelva a pasar.

—Eso no me dice mucho.

—¡Vaya! ¡Pero si el más analista aquí eres tú!

—Estás diciendo que quieres que vuelva a pasar, pero no significa necesariamente que sientas algo por mí.

—Eso sí me ofende. No voy por el mundo besando a cualquiera solo porque esa persona siente algo por mí. Si fuera así habría besado a mucha gente...

—¡Oye! —molesto por esa última reflexión de Farlan, se puso de pie con la bolsa que le había dado— Basta, nos están esperando... Sirve de una vez las bebidas y llévalas, yo me encargo de estas galletas.

Armin tomó un plato grande y vació la bolsa de galletas en este, comiéndose una en el proceso. Eran de vainilla con chispas de chocolate, pero teniendo en cuenta la hora eso no sería suficiente. La hora de almorzar se aproximaba y tendrían que preparar algo o llamar a algún restaurante para que les envíe algo.

Temiendo alguna nueva ocurrencia de la persona que le gustaba, salió corriendo de la cocina con el plato entre las manos. Cuando llegó a la sala se encontró con todos frotándose la barriga, claramente hambrientos.

—Armin, Hanji quiere que vayamos a comer —dijo Eren, muy sonriente—, ¿quieres venir?

Con su increíble agudeza para los sentimientos de las personas, Hanji supo de inmediato que algo pasaba entre Farlan y Armin.

—¡No, Eren! —gritó la mujer— ¿No ves que alguien debe quedarse a cuidar el departamento? La delincuencia actualmente es algo de temer. Se me ocurre que se queden Armin y Farlan para que ninguno se sienta solo o se aburra, mientras podemos conversar con tus padres y les demuestro que te traté de maravilla durante nuestra estadía en Japón —selló su intervención con un pequeño guiño de ojo al castaño, queriendo transmitirle su complicidad.

—¿Pero Armin no querrá ir? —no captó la indirecta.

—Bueno... —dijo Armin, y de inmediato se sobresaltó al sentir a Farlan detrás suyo.

—¡No es mala idea! —exclamó el modelo, acercándose a una mesita y depositando una bandeja con varios vasos— Carla y Grisha estarán felices de saber sobre tus aventuras en Japón, Armin y yo podemos pedir algo por teléfono hasta que regresen... ¿En cuánto tiempo vuelven?

—¿Tres o cuatro horas te parece bien, Farlan? —pícara y muy divertida por la expresión de Armin, Hanji se cruzó de brazos y esperó la respuesta de su amigo.

Ni Carla ni Grisha entendían nada, por lo menos en cuanto al idioma, ya que estaban hablando en francés. Sin embargo, Grisha alcanzó a comprender el mensaje que traían oculto esas miradas. Definitivamente la idea era dejar a esos dos solos.

—Muy bien, los estaremos esperando.

Sin querer darle más largas al asunto, Hanji jaló del brazo a Eren y lo llevó hasta la puerta, haciendo que sus padres también los acompañen. Salieron todos, Armin los despidió desde el umbral de la puerta y no sin antes darle Hanji un pellizco en el brazo a Farlan, dejándolo sobándose el área adolorida.

Ya solos, abatido por quedarse los dos a solas, Armin dejó caer sus hombros junto a un pequeño suspiro. Apenas había hecho eso cuando Farlan lo tenía envuelto en un abrazo por la espalda.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Ahora no te puedo ni tocar? Quería abrazarte desde hace días.

—Desde que nos besamos, querrás decir.

—No sé por qué estás tan renuente. Quiero abrazar a la persona que me gusta, eso es todo... —lo sacudió con cariño, haciendo que el menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos se menee despacio.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, no tengo por qué mentirte. Creo que no parezco un tipo mentiroso, ¿o sí?

—No... Pero sí muy torpe.

—¡¿Por qué soy torpe?!

—Porque eres muy amable y confías rápido en la gente... Aunque eso me gusta. Tenía miedo, ¿sabes? Luego de que hicimos "eso" creí que lo que sentía por ti era algo de gratitud por lo que hiciste por nosotros y en realidad ni me gustabas, pero luego... Luego por querer alejarme de ti lo único que conseguí fue pensar más y más en lo que pasó.

—¡Entonces tú también quieres volver a hacerlo! Por ahí debimos empezar.

—No quise decir eso... Me refiero a que... Bueno, sí, sí quiero, pero no quiero que vayamos muy rápido...

—No vamos rápido, solo nos hemos dado un par de besos si lo piensas bien...

—Sí, pero apenas nos conocimos hace un mes.

—Y nos llevamos bien en el acto. Quizá es el destino.

—Me preocupa que ambos somos hombres y tú me llevas siete años.

—Gracias, me agrada muchísimo que me recuerdes que tengo treinta años. Y eso a mí no me importa —lo giró para quedar frente a frente, sin romper el abrazo—. Incluso ahora, viéndote, me pareces tan lindo que ya siento que te quiero. Quería mucho poder abrazarte... ¿Ahora me dejarás hacerlo?

—Ya lo estás haciendo, incluso sin pedírmelo —rodeó la espalda de Farlan con sus brazos, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho—. Y yo también quería hacerlo... Ahora sé que te quiero, pero no sé qué va a pasar ahora...

—Por ahora tenemos tres o cuatro horas juntos. Hay que aprovecharlas —feliz tras oír esa confesión, Farlan lo liberó para tomar su mano y llevarlo hasta el sofá, prendiendo el televisor y sentándose en el mueble, haciendo que Armin se siente sobre él, como si fuera un niño pequeño— ¿Qué te gustaría ver?

—Lo que prefieras... Tengo hambre...

—Tenemos esas galletitas —le robó un beso muy pequeño, causándole mucha risa que Armin cerrara en ese mismo instante los ojos como si creyera que iba a estrellar su rostro contra el suyo— ¿Puedo darte otro más largo?

—Está bien ¿Puedo abrazarte de ahora en adelante?

—Eso no hace falta preguntarlo.

Farlan tomó el rostro de Armin entre sus manos, sonriendo por lo tierno que se veía con los ojos cerrados esperando el momento en que sus labios lleguen a unirse. Empezó por otro beso corto, no quería ser brusco con alguien tan calmado a pesar de que deseaba ir más rápido. Cuando inició uno más intenso y, en consecuencia, un poco más húmedo, le sorprendió mucho que Armin correspondía en la misma medida, como si lo hubiera ansiado tanto como él, llegando incluso a envolver su cuello con sus brazos.

—Armin —separándose un poco pero aún repartiendo pequeños besos en los labios, mejillas, párpados y frente del rubio, Farlan le susurró despacio su propuesta—. Salgamos juntos.

—No puedo negarme... —Farlan, resentido, iba a responderle algo, pero fue acallado por la risa de Armin— Acepto, porque de todos modos voy a renunciar al supermercado y trabajaré para ti.

—Lo haces sonar como una obligación... Si trabajas para mí viajarás conmigo, ¿te lo dije?

—No... —sorprendido por lo que le acababan de decir, se distanció un poco, abandonando sus brazos el cuello del modelo para apoyar sus manos en el sofá— Nunca me dijiste que íbamos a viajar...

—¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

—Bueno, sí es lógico que viajes, pero todo este tiempo estuviste aquí... Y pensar que tendré que dejar a Eren y a sus padres, mi familia...

—No es que vayamos a viajar mañana, será en un par de meses a lo mucho —triste, pero a la vez comprensivo al ver su duda, Farlan también se separó un poco, quedando completamente apoyado en el respaldo del sofá—. Si no estás seguro aún puedes negarte, pero de todos modos viajaré dentro de un tiempo.

—¿Te irás?

—Es por trabajo, lo necesito.

Armin debía decidir, prolongar más su respuesta sería inútil. Sería muy doloroso alejarse de las personas con las que compartió su vida, pero tomaba conciencia de que ya era momento de independizarse y abandonar a la que por tanto tiempo consideró su familia, especialmente si eso implicaba permanecer al lado de la persona con la que estaba intentando iniciar una especie de relación.

—Me voy contigo —aún algo temeroso por el porvenir, Armin buscó aferrarse al cuerpo de Farlan en un abrazo, quería que este le transmita algo de seguridad—. Eren también debe estar por rehacer su vida y no puedo quedarme estancado...

—¿A dónde te gustaría ir en nuestra primera cita? —contento por su respuesta, correspondió al abrazo y le acarició el cabello, sonriente como nunca— A mí no se me ocurre nada, quizá hay algún lugar al que te gustaría ir.

—Tenemos tiempo, primero hay que ayudar a Eren ¿Cuándo tiene que ir a la empresa?

—Cuando vuelva de su almuerzo llamaré a Kenny para que sepa que ya está de regreso. Dependiendo de lo que diga concertaremos un encuentro con la junta.

—Llámale ahora.

—Quiero aprovechar este tiempo contigo, Kenny puede esperar un rato —repuesta la alegría entre ambos, Farlan volvió a robarle un beso—. Me pregunto si es prudente contarle a Eren que estamos juntos.

—Si no le decimos es capaz de no darse ni cuenta. También hay que contarle a sus padres... Grisha nos ha mirado muy raro, ¿crees que se oponga?

—Es tu vida, ya estás muy grande como para que quieran decidir por ti. Me haría muy feliz que lo acepten, pero no por su negativa voy a desistir... Estoy contento, me siento querido.

—Yo también...

Volvieron a unirse en un beso, más intenso que los primeros, profundamente cargado de cariño sincero. El televisor y las galletas quedaron olvidados, solo había espacio para ese amor que iba naciendo entre ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren y compañía volvieron luego de un almuerzo delicioso en el que tuvo que soportar las múltiples preguntas de su madre para Hanji, como si la pobre tuviera que estar sometida a un interrogatorio por darle la oportunidad de conocer otro país. Su madre era muy directa, pero en su traducción para que Hanji comprenda lo que decía procuraba suavizar todo.

Grisha no estuvo muy pendiente de la conversación, intervenía ocasionalmente y nada más, ya que de su mente no salía la idea de que algo ocurría entre Farlan y Armin. Motivos no le faltaban, hacía unos pocos días los había encontrado ya muy noche solos en la sala, sintiendo un aura de misterio entre ambos, como si ocultaran algo.

Ya empezaba a hacerse idea de qué podría estar ocurriendo, y la idea no le desagradaba. Por el contrario, estaba algo resentido porque al que consideraba como otro hijo no tuviera la confianza de contarle lo que estaba sintiendo por un hombre tan bueno como Farlan.

Frente a la puerta todos, Eren tocó el timbre. Hanji se despidió de ellos y afirmó que esperaría una llamada del castaño apenas tenga noticias de la empresa.

La empresa. La idea de su regreso era esa, enfrentar a la junta de accionistas y ponerse a trabajar de inmediato para acabar con ese martirio lo antes posible.

Presionando el botón del timbre, Eren se apagó un poco. Levi debía estar ya casado con Petra, pero por culpa de la empresa seguramente no habían podido irse de luna de miel.

Imaginarlo casado le lastimaba mucho.

—¡Ya están de vuelta! —exclamó Armin, con un pequeñísimo sonrojo luego de pasarse la tarde dándose besos con Farlan

Eren notó que estaba más contento de lo normal contrario a lo que pensaba, ya que se lo imaginaba aburrido en la casa.

Yendo directamente a su habitación, a su paso encontró unos platos en la sala. Farlan al final sí pidió algo para que Armin y él puedan almorzar luego de una larga súplica del pequeño rubio.

Ya en su recámara –la cual compartía con Armin desde que Farlan los había rescatado–, se dedicó a desempacar todo lo que tenía en la maleta. Descubrió que su manga autografiado no se había dañado en lo absoluto, sonriendo por esto, además de que sus demás regalos también habían llegado en buenas condiciones. Colocó todo en la pequeña cómoda que había al lado de la cama y lo ordenó de modo que parezca parte de la decoración.

Entonces recordó algo importantísimo que le había hasta quitado el sueño.

Corrió a la sala para encontrar a Farlan, y apenas este lo vio le soltó la mano a Armin.

—¿Farlan? —un poco sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver, se quedó de pie esperando algo semejante a una explicación a la escena que estaba presenciando.

—¿Q-Qué pasa, Eren? —respondió él, algo nervioso— ¿Querías algo?

—Sí, que me digas por qué estaban de la mano.

—Mejor dile de una vez, Farlan. Igual solo me queda una semana en el supermercado, se enterará de todos modos.

—Eren... —miró a Armin un poco molesto por dejarle toda la responsabilidad de contarle a Eren sobre lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Él había propiciado todo y debía hacerse cargo, pero eso no evitaba que lo pusiera nervioso— Armin y yo tenemos algo importante que decirte... —para su sorpresa, Armin le volvió a tomar la mano queriendo brindarle su apoyo. Pudo ver cómo Eren fruncía el ceño— Estamos saliendo...

—¿Es en serio? —había pensado que se trataría de algún juego entre ellos, uno muy atrevido, pero la respuesta que le daban lo dejaba impactado. Por su mente jamás cruzó la idea de que en su ausencia ese par pudiera acercarse de otra forma que no fuera la amical.

—Muy en serio —continuó Farlan, muy firme—. Estamos saliendo desde hoy.

—Armin —dijo Eren—, ¿estás seguro? Yo confío plenamente en Farlan y en ti también, pero no puedo creer que se hayan... ¿unido? —reflexionó un poco sobre lo que acababa de decir y lo que eso implicaba— ¡¿Qué han hecho?! ¡¿Qué le has hecho, Farlan?!

Armin estaba muerto de la vergüenza.

—Eren... —viendo lo que las palabras de su hermanito habían provocado en Armin, Farlan prefirió aclarar todo— No hemos hecho nada aquí, a lo mucho nos hemos besado... Y mejor dejamos este tema para después, solo quería contarte lo que está pasando entre nosotros.

—Está bien... Pero luego hablaremos seriamente sobre esto... Quería preguntarte por el cuaderno que te pedí, ¿dónde lo tienes?

—Lo recuperé hace unos días. Lo tengo en mi habitación, espera y te lo traigo.

Farlan no podía confesarle que Levi lo había tenido en su poder. Si nadie se enteraba no pasaría nada, mejor era guardar silencio.

Había ido a recogerlo de casa de Levi, encontrándolo con un grave resfrío, envuelto en mantas y con la nariz muy roja. Le daba lástima verlo en ese estado, no tenía ni idea de por qué se había puesto así, pero conociéndolo ese hombre se negaría a explicarle lo que le había ocurrido, así que apenas obtuvo lo que quería se retiró.

De regreso, le entregó el dichoso cuaderno y Eren sonrió abiertamente al volver a tenerlo entre sus manos.

—Eren, apenas volviste y estabas en tu habitación llamé a Kenny. Dice que te presentes ahora, no importa que ya está oscureciendo. Voy a llamar a Hanji, él ya se está encargando de reunir a todos en la empresa... No te preocupes, ellos no saben por qué se reúnen, solo los citó.

La sonrisa de su rostro se borró en el acto.

Su responsabilidad lo estaba esperando.

—Está bien. Háblale a Hanji y partiremos en unos minutos. Supongo que irás conmigo... —no quería ponerse ni nervioso ni tenso, así que creyó que sería buena idea bromear un poco con la nueva pareja— No vayas a extrañarlo mucho, Armin —dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Eso bastó para que ambos comprendieran que aceptaba su relación.

Eren corrió a su habitación para que no lo vean temblar. Sabía que sería inevitable, pero no por eso dolía menos.

Volver a verlo.

Buscó entre su ropa alguna camisa y pantalón de vestir acorde a su mejor estilo de vida luego de lo ahorrado del viaje con Hanji y el dinero que le quedaba de lo que había ganado en la empresa. Ya se podía vestir mejor. Halló algo que consideró apropiado, complementándolo con una corbata de color azul y se vistió de inmediato.

Su celular empezó a vibrar.

—¿Diga?

—Me resulta extraño que me hables en francés cuando siempre lo hiciste en inglés —era Mikasa.

—¡Hola! —sonriente por hablar con su amiga, se olvidó por un momento de lo que le esperaba— ¿Estás cómoda en el hotel?

—Sí... Llamaba para ver si podíamos vernos ahora... ¿Puedes?

—Ahora mismo tengo una reunión... No sé cuánto me tarde...

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

—¿No te importaría esperarme? Escucha... —ya era hora de aclararle un par de cosas— Cuando viví aquí trabajé un tiempo para tu primo... Por eso lo reconocí en tu foto... Perdóname por no contarte, tuve algunos problemas y ahora debo resolverlos...

—No me ocultarías nada por maldad, Eren. Te creo ¿Te acompaño, entonces? ¿Dónde estás?

—Si quieres volver a tu primo no me opongo —bromeó un poco—. Vivo con Farlan junto a mi familia, él es mi amigo, ¿recuerdas que te lo conté? Hanji va a venir por mí en un rato, podría decirle que pase por ti antes, ¿te parece bien?

—Bien, nos vemos allá.

Colgaron ambos.

Eren dio un gran suspiro y estuvo tentado a dejarse caer en la cama hasta que recordó que la ropa se le arrugaría toda.

Llamó a Hanji y le explicó que Mikasa deseaba acompañarlo. Notó que ella lanzaba un chillido de alegría. No entendió por qué lo hacía. (*)

Volvió a la sala para esperar a que lo busquen. Sus padres estaban en su recámara descansando luego del almuerzo y viendo algo de televisión, y antes de partir decidió anunciarles que saldría.

Transcurridos unos cuarenta minutos, Hanji hizo aparición ya en su coche, e invitó a Farlan y Eren suban de inmediato para no prolongar más el asunto. Farlan se despidió de Armin agitando una mano, y cuando se sentó en el asiento del copiloto Hanji le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice. Mikasa y Eren quedaron en la parte posterior, conversando sobre lo bonita que era la noche y la diferencia entre Japón y Francia.

.

.

.

.

—Espero que ya no estés resfriado, no querrás que los demás accionistas te vean constipado en la junta de ahora —decía Erwin, ofreciéndole una taza de té a Levi quien yacía sentado en la silla de la oficina del rubio.

—No, ya estoy repuesto... Esa reunión es muy repentina, ¿qué se trae entre manos mi padre?

—¡Vaya! ¡Ahora hasta lo tratas de padre! Estos días ha mejorado mucho tu actitud...

—He aprendido muchas cosas... ¿Dónde está Petra?

—Me sorprende que ahora se lleven tan bien, ¿son amigos luego de su ruptura?

—Así es —dio un pequeño sorbo a la taza, reconfortándole el calor del líquido—. Ella me ha demostrado su amistad a su manera.

—Si así hubieran sido desde el principio qué distintas serían las cosas... Pero ya es tarde. Bueno, ella debe estar en su oficina, si quieres hablarle ve y búscala, también debe estar preparándose para la junta. Me gustaría saber qué tema trataremos, así sé qué folios exactamente llevar, pero Kenny no nos dijo nada...

—No lleves nada entonces. Gracias por el té —dejó la tacita sobre la mesa y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta para buscar a Petra—, nos vemos en un rato.

Su cuerpo ya no estaba marcado por los golpes que le habían dado aquellos hombres en el bar cuando perdió la cordura y se dejó masacrar adrede, buscando limpiar sus culpas. Apenas quedaban un par de pequeños moretones, pero era algo muy leve comparado a como estaba al principio.

Su vida estaba siendo enrumbada proyectándose a trabajar para reparar el daño que había causado, mostrándose dispuesto a colaborar con todo lo que le sugiriera Kenny, dejándolo gratamente sorprendido.

Pero la principal razón del encauzamiento de su vida no era solo por la empresa. Quería demostrarle a su mocoso, cuando volviera, que había cambiado, que no era el mismo tipo arrogante y egoísta que lo había seducido para aprovecharse de él.

Con algo de prisa se dirigió a la oficina de la que fuera su prometida. Kenny ni siquiera estaba enterado de su separación, los veía a ambos llevándose mejor y creyó que estaban llegando a un acuerdo para no estar como perro y gato cuando llegara el momento de su boda. Ni Levi ni Petra le habían aclarado aún que su relación había llegado a su fin, tenían en mente más bien idear alguna forma de recuperar lo que Levi había robado.

—Petra, ¿sabes para qué es la junta?

—Kenny no me dijo nada, ¿te preocupa?

—No, solo creí que a ti te había dicho algo... ¿Vamos?

Había perdido toda esperanza en retomar su relación luego de comprender que él amaba a alguien más. Le hería sentirlo a su lado sabiendo que jamás sería suyo, pero su presencia al menos la consolaba un poco. Le gustaba verlo los días que tenían que trabajar.

Petra abandonó su silla y acompañó a Levi en su camino a la sala de juntas.

.

.

.

— ¡Llegamos! —chilló Hanji, abandonando su auto de un brinco con una gran sonrisa en el rostro— ¡Hasta siento nostalgia de este lugar! Y eso que no ha pasado mucho tiempo...

Los demás también bajaron, encontrándose en portería con Hannes. El hombre saludó cordialmente a Farlan y Hanji, pero a los más jóvenes los miró algo extrañado. Ellos no habían trabajado allí, creyó que solo eran visitas. Por lo menos a Mikasa la reconocía de alguna revista de moda, pero a ese muchachito no lo recordaba.

Excepto por sus ojos.

Saludaron muy sonrientes a Hannes y en recepción Historia no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de alegría al reconocer a Eren.

—¡Historia! —respondió él, muy contento de volver a verla— ¿Cómo has estado?

—¡Feliz de verte tan bien! —dejó su puesto y corrió para abrazarlo— ¡Esta ropa te sienta muy bien! —dijo, fijándose en lo que tenía puesto.

—Ah, es porque estuve trabajando mucho y pude comprarme algo mejor que esa ropa de muchachito que usaba —notó que sus acompañantes aguardaban, así que tuvo que despedirse de su amiga. Podían quedar en un reencuentro luego—. Debo irme, te prometo que luego nos citamos para conversar con todas, ¿te parece?

La rubia asintió, feliz de ver tan lindo a su viejo amigo. De inmediato regresó a su silla y llamó a Ymir para ir contándole que Eren estaba de regreso y Sasha y Annie puedan recibirlo como merecía.

Mientras tanto, Eren y compañía iban en el ascensor hacia el tercer piso. Mikasa había estado un poco incómoda por el trato con esa rubia, pero comprendió que eran amigos y Eren ya le había explicado que había trabajado ahí, así que debían conocerse de entonces.

La puerta del elevador se abrió.

Lo que vio Eren fue un golpe directo a su corazón.

Frente a él estaban Petra y Levi, yendo juntos –según supuso– hacia la sala de juntas.

Se quedó estático, observando con detenimiento la menuda figura de ese hombre que al sentir que el elevador llegaba a su destino frenaba también su marcha para prestar atención a quien descendía.

Levi tampoco se movió.

Por fin, ahí estaba la persona que más deseaba ver luego de esas insufribles semanas aguardando al menos una pequeñísima pista sobre su paradero. Aquel mocoso que había acaparado sus pensamientos, robándole la razón y el corazón.

Lo vio. Vio que tenía puesta una camisa muy blanca, resaltando su color tostado tan vivo, además de unos pantalones oscuros y una corbata haciéndolo lucir más maduro. Pero no, para él seguía siendo su mocoso, aquel que sabía quererlo de forma tan dulce y pura, como nunca nadie lo había hecho en su vida.

Se veía hermoso, sí, como nunca nadie le había parecido. Sobre todo por sus ojos. Esos ojos que anhelaba tanto volver a ver, y que estos también le dediquen alguna atención, por mínima que fuera.

Y ahí lo tenía, mirándolo fijamente, con los labios un poco entreabiertos.

Entonces reparó en la gente que lo rodeaba. Farlan, Hanji y...

¿Mikasa?

¿Qué hacía allí su prima?

Eren estaba igual que Levi. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, dejándolos a ambos en una dimensión diferente en la que solo existían ellos.

Volvió a ver su piel blanca, limpia, su cabello tan negro y sus ojos afilados, profundos.

Guapísimo como siempre. Imposible e inalcanzable como nunca al recordar que Petra también estaba ahí.

—Eren —Mikasa, viendo que el ascensor iba a cerrarse si no salían, lo tomó de la mano— ¿Pasa algo?

Levi vio eso. Mikasa se había atrevido a tomarlo de la mano. Se había atrevido a tocarlo.

—Nada —respondió Eren—, vamos.

Farlan era mudo testigo de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hanji estaba bastante entretenida con la escena.

Los cuatro dejaron el ascensor y Eren soltó la mano de Mikasa al ver que Sasha, alertada por Historia, se le aproximaba dispuesta a lanzarse a sus brazos. Junto a ella se aproximaban Ymir y Annie.

Petra, que hasta entonces solo había permanecido ahí, no terminaba de entender por qué Levi se había quedado observando a ese muchacho tan guapo.

Notó cómo Levi sufría al ver que esas personas se le aproximaban para estrecharlo en un abrazo, que esas personas lo tocaban y él les sonreía.

Entonces tuvo todo claro.

—¿Es él? —preguntó a Levi que seguía a su lado, exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que habían parado.

—Sí...

—Vámonos, solo te está lastimando verlo... No es prudente, Levi...

—He esperado todo este tiempo ¿y ahora me dices que no es prudente?

—No puedes esperar que de inmediato quiera dirigirte la palabra. Si crees que te odia debes ir despacio.

Ese fue un duro golpe. Una punzada de dolor horrible en el corazón hizo que Levi simplemente se gire para continuar con su camino rumbo a la sala de juntas.

Eren lo vio alejarse al lado de la que debía ser su esposa.

Qué ganas de echarse a correr detrás de él para reclamarle por hacerle sentir de nuevo ese amor tan dañino.

—¿Cómo has estado, Eren? —Sasha lo soltó y le jaló los cachetes para comprobar que no se había descuidado en nada ni había perdido peso— Historia nos avisó que habías vuelto, por eso te vinimos a esperar al ascensor. Incluso Ymir y Annie vinieron, aunque no lo digan sé que te extrañaron.

—Gracias, chicas... Me gustaría quedarme un rato con ustedes, pero tengo algo importante que hacer. Luego les cuento, ahora no puedo, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Acabo de volver, es por eso.

Las chicas, luego de darse un gran abrazo grupal, lo dejaron ir. Antes de entrar junto a Farlan y Hanji a la sala de juntas les encargó que cuiden de Mikasa hasta que regrese. Les explicó que era su amiga y quería que la atiendan en todo lo que pudiera necesitar.

La pelinegra se quedó sentada en las banquitas que, hacía ya mucho tiempo, Eren aprovechara para esperar a Levi cuando fue su entrevista de trabajo.

Aquel día que inició conversación con sus amigas secretarias.

La nostalgia lo invadía.

Kenny ya estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, Levi y Petra estaban cada uno a su lado, Erwin estaba al lado de Levi e Isabel al otro extremo de la mesa. Todas las miradas se dirigieron al grupo que acababa de entrar

El asombro grupal fue algo digno de admirar.

Tanto Kenny como Erwin e Isabel se quedaron perplejos al observar al joven que acompañaba a sus conocidos.

—¿Tú eres Eren? —preguntó Kenny, reponiéndose.

—Así es. Como puede ver, he vuelto para hacerme responsable por mis errores.

—Siéntate, ustedes también —Eren obedeció, Farlan y Hanji lo imitaron, quedando los tres sentados juntos, Eren en medio de ellos. Levi no apartaba su vista de él—. Quiero explicarte desde ahora que si no he hecho nada en tu contra es porque Farlan me dio su palabra, además de que conservo un buen recuerdo de tu eficiencia aquí. Me gustaría saber si estás al tanto de tu deber en esta empresa.

—Farlan se encargó de explicarme. Si no es molestia, me gustaría empezar a trabajar de inmediato. No pretendo pasar mucho tiempo aquí, pienso irme apenas acabemos con esto, así que espero podamos entendernos para que este trabajo llegue a buen puerto.

—Me da gusto que pensemos lo mismo. No podía permitir que te fueras luego de causar tremendo perjuicio a esta empresa. Sé que todo fue idea de Levi y Erwin, pero también participaste, y no puedes quedar exento de tu culpa.

—Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí. Lamento haberles mentido por tanto tiempo, pero tuve poderosísimos motivos para hacer lo que hice...

—Por ahora me interesa que trabajen, luego podrás explicarme eso.

—Bien... ¿Vuelvo el lunes para que empecemos? Por mí pueden prestarme algún informe reciente de la situación de la empresa para poder iniciar algún plan eficiente para recuperar lo perdido...

A Kenny le agradó lo rápido que actuaba Eren y lo dispuesto que estaba a colaborar.

—Levi, hay uno en la oficina de presidencia, vayan los dos y revísenlo —Eren lo vio incrédulo, Levi también—. Erwin también debe ir.

Farlan se llevó una mano a la vista para no ver la expresión de dolor de su hermanito. Hanji seguía sonriendo y Petra agachó la vista, triste por lo incómodo de la situación.

—¿Qué esperan? —reclamó Kenny al ver que ninguno se movía de su sitio— ¿No estaban dispuestos a empezar de una vez? Como quienes tienen que trabajar son principalmente Erwin, Levi y Eren los demás pueden retirarse —se puso de pie, y con esto daba por terminada la reunión—. Planifiquen lo que harán y el lunes nos lo informan.

Kenny, sin dar lugar a alguna réplica, salió de la oficina. Levi, sin siquiera decirle algo a Petra, salió corriendo hacia la oficina de presidencia.

—Eren —Farlan le dio un leve codazo para que no siga con la mirada perdida en la mesa—, lo siento. No puedo hacer nada...

—Avísale a Mikasa que voy a tardar más de lo que esperaba —cortó, muy frío y resignado—. Dile que lo lamento... Llévala hasta el hotel, por favor.

—La llevaremos, Eren —intervino Hanji—. Aunque, si así lo prefieres, podemos quedarnos contigo por aquí a esperarte.

—Podría volver usted, señorita, porque Farlan debe estar muriéndose por regresar a casa —dijo, riendo un poco, haciendo que Farlan desvíe la mirada avergonzado.

Eren apartó la silla y dejó a Hanji y Farlan sentados, saliendo de la sala de juntas no sin antes observar un momento a Petra que seguía en su lugar. Aún podía recordar lo mal que ella lo había tratado, pero si finalmente se había quedado con Levi no había nada más que decir.

Cuando salió encontró a Mikasa sentada esperándolo. Lo correcto sería decirle un par de cosas.

—Mikasa —se le acercó y quedó de cuclillas frente a ella—, voy a quedarme más de lo planeado, lo siento... Es como si te hubiera traído en vano... ¿Te parece si salimos mañana?

—Puedo esperarte...

—No, Mikasa, es injusto contigo... No me presiones... Mejor descansa y mañana por la tarde te voy a buscar yo mismo, ¿qué tal?

Mikasa no pudo negarse al verlo inclinado ante ella y sonriéndole.

Levi, al ver que ni Erwin ni Eren –a quien más esperaba– no se aparecían por la oficina, abrió la puerta y se asomó a ver si se acercaban.

Entonces lo vio.

Su mocoso estaba ahí, casi arrodillado frente a su prima –que ni lo había saludado–, sonriéndole.

Como si fueran algo. Algo más que simples conocidos.

—Está bien —respondió Mikasa—, supongo que me iré con Hanji y Farlan.

Conforme con cómo se había tomado todo Mikasa, se dirigió a la oficina de presidencia.

Sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano tendrían que quedar cara a cara, pero no esperó que fuera en esas condiciones ni tan pronto.

Precisamente cuando iba caminando se encontró con sus ojos. No puedo evitar estremecerse.

Levi vio que se iba acercando, así que de inmediato regresó a la oficina, quedando de pie al lado de la puerta. Eren entró y cerró la puerta, quedando los dos solos. Esperaba que Erwin también llegue, pero al parecer aún seguía en la sala de juntas.

Dejó su cuerpo reposar sobre la puerta, dándose un respiro sin darse cuenta de que Levi estaba cruzado de brazos a su lado, tan nervioso como él. Cuando lo notó casi da un brinco, pero alcanzó a controlarse para no mostrarse inseguro.

Si no quería tener problemas durante el tiempo que trabajen juntos debía dejar las cosas claras desde un principio.

—Escúcheme bien, porque vamos a tener que aguantarnos por un tiempo —empezó Eren, sin siquiera girar el rostro para mirarlo—. Ni para usted ni para mí es agradable volver a vernos, de eso estoy convencido; sin embargo, por los errores que cometimos, tenemos que trabajar aquí. Si de mí dependiera no volvería a poner un pie aquí, eso téngalo por seguro, pero volví para cumplir...

—Eren...

—No me interrumpa. Como ya dije, esto no va a ser agradable para ninguno; así que no me mire, no me sienta, no se me acerque. Para usted no existo ni usted existe para mí, lo que haya pasado antes quedó en el pasado y no hay necesidad de desenterrarlo. Dudo mucho que haya trascendido de estas paredes lo que pasó en esa oficina que usé, así que no hay necesidad de guardar muchos secretos, eso solo lo sabemos usted y yo. De todos modos, no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, así que jamás será sabido por nadie, y supongo que usted desea lo mismo.

¿Puede haber algo más doloroso que oír esas palabras de la persona que había esperado por tanto tiempo?

—¿Por qué está aquí Mikasa? —temiendo lo que pudiera responder, Levi se atrevió a preguntar, incorporándose y quedando frente a Eren para que puedan verse a los ojos.

Levi creyó que, como cuando se amaban, le rehuiría la mirada y lo pondría nervioso. Ocurrió todo lo contrario, Eren lo miró de frente, encarándolo muy firme y serio.

—Vino conmigo.

—¿Por qué?

—No es el tipo de conversación que deberíamos tener. Preocúpese por idear alguna forma de salir de este lío lo más pronto posible y deje de estar haciéndome preguntas tan personales. No le corresponde.

—Me corresponde porque vienes aquí con alguien más.

—No le corresponde, mi vida no es de su incumbencia.

Ni siquiera el mismo Eren sabía cómo podía controlarse tanto. Tenerlo tan cerca le quemaba la piel.

Para calmar la situación, oportunamente abrió la puerta Erwin, haciendo que Eren despegue la espalda de esta y le permita ingresar.

—¿Podemos empezar? —dijo Erwin— Se está haciendo muy noche y debemos terminar pronto...

Levi, triste pero conservando su rostro imperturbable, se fue a sentar sobre el escritorio de madera, apartando algunos cuadros que lo decoraban mientras Erwin quedó en la silla principal y Eren se acomodaba en el sofá. El rubio le alcanzó un fólder a Levi y entonces Eren pudo notar algo muy importante.

Levi no tenía sortija.

¿No tendría que estar ya casado?

No pudo evitar quedarse contemplando por un momento esos dedos tan delgados y blancos. Luego su vista recorrió su brazo, descubierto por la camisa remangada, y su pecho, oculto tras el fólder.

Pudo ver claramente su respiración acompasada, el subir y bajar de ese pecho que tantas veces tuvo el placer de tocar. El corazón del que alcanzó a oír los latidos.

Qué distante parecía todo. Qué iluso por creer que alguna vez lo quiso.

Cuando terminó de revisarlo, Levi le extendió esos papeles a Eren. Erwin pudo sentir la tensión entre ambos.

Fue breve, pero incluso a través de ese montón de hojas pudieron sentirse el uno al otro.

Se vieron a los ojos, y aunque no alcanzaron a interpretar lo que decía la mirada del otro ambas solo gritaban una cosa.

"Te he extrañado".

Ahora era el turno de Levi de contemplar a Eren. Su cabello, semejante al chocolate, caía con cuidado y gracia sobre su frente amplia. Nunca tuvo oportunidad de tocar su cabello real cuando estuvieron juntos, así que solo podía imaginarse que sería suave y de un aroma delicioso. Le encantaría poder sentirlo entre sus dedos...

Levi no se consideraba homosexual, ya que hasta ese momento de su vida nunca antes se había fijado en algún hombre, pero el cuerpo de su mocoso le pareció particularmente atractivo esa noche. Pese a estar sentado se veía bastante alto, delgado pero tonificado por su edad y condición física. Recordaba sus brazos poco trabajados pero firmes, su piel era muy tersa y limpia, además de que su color, en contraste con el suyo, le parecía bonito por irradiar vitalidad como lo hacía su misma personalidad.

Gran parte de la noche se les fue en discretas miradas, detallando entre ellos cada pequeño cambio que había sufrido su cuerpo. Levi no notó gran cambio, solo que se veía muchísimo más atractivo como estaba vestido comparado con aquel día que se despidieron. Eren, de tanto observarlo, notó algunas marcas, cicatrices pequeñas en todo el rostro de Levi, haciendo que se pregunte qué le pudo haber ocurrido para que termine lastimado.

Erwin hacía lo posible por mantener la conversación centrada en el trabajo, pero a veces pillaba a Levi tan distraído contemplando Eren que se veía forzado a carraspear un poco para retomar el asunto a tratar. Cuando por fin llegaron a una conclusión pudo lanzar un suspiro de alivio.

—Lanzaremos un lápiz labial. Con la máscara de pestañas no nos equivocamos y el lápiz labial lo usan todas las mujeres, siempre cargan al menos uno en su cartera —declaró Eren, sellando su acuerdo—. Tendremos que contar con Hanji para que publicite todo apropiadamente, si alcanzamos un público más amplio podríamos lograr nuestra meta. Se me ocurre que podemos hacer un sondeo para ver qué colores prefieren las mujeres y en base a eso diseñar una gama que podamos lanzar. También debemos unir más de un beneficio en un solo producto para que más gente lo consuma... No estaría mal que el señor Ackerman le pida a su novia que nos ayude con eso —no pudo evitar lanzar un poco de veneno—, ella debe saber bien qué podemos hacer.

Levi lo vio perplejo, o tanto como su inexpresivo rostro se lo permitía. Así que Eren seguía pensando que mantenía una relación con Petra.

Cansado, Erwin simplemente asintió, recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a partir. Salió y Eren estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo luego de acomodar los papeles que le habían entregado, pero Levi alcanzó a atajarlo con su voz.

—Eren.

—Si no está de acuerdo con algo será mejor que me lo diga de una vez.

—Petra y yo terminamos.

Mentiría si dijera que esa noticia no le había sorprendido, incluso detuvo el movimiento de sus manos.

Ser débil no estaba contemplando dentro de sus planes.

—Limítese a hablarme de trabajo —lo vio directo a los ojos para enfrentarlo y demostrarle lo poco que eso le importaba—. Con permiso.

No podía permanecer más tiempo allí, de lo contrario terminaría enredado en otra mentira suya. No le agradaba la idea de salir corriendo, mas esa era la única solución. No tenía sentido permitirle más proximidad, no tenía interés en intercambiar palabra con él a no ser que estuviera relacionada con su deber, y esa confesión no tendría por qué afectarle si hasta ese momento había desempeñado tan bien su careta de indiferencia. Se había permitido contemplarlo unos momentos por el tiempo que estuvieron distanciados, pero no volvería a ocurrir. Si quería salir bien librado de ese asunto solo quedaba alejarse todo lo posible de él.

Terminó de ordenar sus papeles y salió, chocándose con Erwin que aparentemente volvía luego de haberse olvidado algo. Eren, enterado de que ese hombre estaba muy al tanto del engaño de Levi, lo miró con desprecio y continuó con su camino.

Levi sabía perfectamente que se merecía su indiferencia, pero no podía soportarla. Ya antes había conocido ese lado suyo cuando se distanciaron, aunque en ese entonces no comprendía por qué se había vuelto así. Teniendo claras las razones que lo llevaban a tratarlo con una frialdad que le helaba el corazón esa hostilidad lo hería aún más.

Solo pudo quedarse sentado, mientras Erwin volvía a ingresar a la oficina y Eren se perdía en los corredores, apenas contemplándolo por el resquicio de la puerta que permanecía abierta tras la irrupción de Erwin. Ignoró completamente lo que le dijo sobre su ruptura con Petra, provocándole un terror increíble al pensar que, como temía, ahora ese amor que por tanto tiempo le entregó quedó en el olvido.

La presencia de Mikasa le estaba inquietando.

—Así que ese es el muchacho —dijo Erwin, terminando de cerrar la puerta—. Tiene sus ojos, pero no parece un universitario como me dijiste, luce más bien como un joven.

—Supongo que este tiempo ha madurado...

—Es bellísimo. Disfrazado de mujer no se veía nada bien, pero como hombre... Haría dudar a varios de su sexualidad.

—Cierra la boca.

—No estoy interesado en él, si es lo que te preocupa. A mí ya me gusta alguien... Y, por lo que me enteré, ahora sé que llegó con Mikasa ¿Qué sabes al respecto?

—Nada, solo los vi juntos hace rato —no se proponía angustiarse por la presencia de ella y lo cercanos que parecían, solo terminaría fomentando un rencor hacia alguien que pertenecía a su familia aunque, siendo sincero consigo mismo, no podía considerarla como tal cuando apenas y se habían tratado un poco—. Tengo que hablar seriamente con Hanji, fue ella quien se lo llevó lejos. Quiero preguntarle qué estuvieron haciendo exactamente.

—Levi, escucha... No vas a tenerlo fácil si quieres aproximarte a él... Ahora, mientras estuvimos reunidos, noté que te le quedabas viendo como si fuera lo único presente en esta oficina. Afortunadamente él no se dio cuenta, porque se la pasó leyendo los informes que le entregamos, pero eso no significa que te la puedes pasar así... Noté su indiferencia, también noté que te lastima...

—¿Qué estás queriendo decirme?

—Que no seas tan directo. Primero acércate con cuidado con el pretexto que tenemos del trabajo, yo podría ayudar dejándolos por breves momentos a solas... Entonces puedes decirle la verdad, cómo has estado y lo que aún sientes por él.

—¿Estás dispuesto a ayudarme?

—Te advertí muchas veces, desde que maquinaste esa idea de enamorar a tu asistente, que esto saldría mal. Sin embargo, no me siento bien lavándome las manos, especialmente luego de verte enfermo y golpeado.

—Gracias... Aunque no lo creas, Petra también me está alentando.

—Eso es bueno, si somos dos será todo más fácil. Bueno, ya es tarde, debemos irnos. Ya has tenido mucho por hoy, especialmente luego de verlo... Nos vemos el lunes, Levi.

Erwin salió de la oficina y Levi se tomó un momento para ingresar a la que fuera la "cueva" de su mocoso.

Estuvo a punto de convencerse de que deseaba volver a esos días, cuando aún se amaban, cuando cada uno a su manera le demostraba al otro que estaban profundamente enamorados. Sin embargo, ya no podía pensar lo mismo. Ya no había mentiras entre ellos, no había terribles y oscuros secretos, la verdad había sido revelada y si conseguía que Eren volviera a amarlo no habría nada que pudiera impedírselo.

Si contaba con Erwin y Petra podía creer que lograría su objetivo.

Cansado, abandonó la empresa y condujo con cuidado hasta su departamento para poder dormir. A lo mejor luego de su reencuentro podría encontrarlo en sus sueños.

.

.

.

.

Eren agradeció que ninguno de los dos hombres con los que se veía forzado a trabajar saliera de inmediato, ya que aún tenía que esperar a que Hanji lo recoja. Le había llamado hacía ya unos minutos y le aseguró que estaba muy cerca, pero prefirió asegurarse e irse a una esquina algo alejada de la empresa.

Estuvo ahí un rato hasta que Hanji llegó en su auto, muy sonriente. A Eren le estaba asustando esa perpetua sonrisa desde que regresaron ya que no se explicaba de dónde le brotaba tanta alegría si el ambiente ni la situación se prestaba para algo semejante.

—¿Por qué está tan contenta? —dijo mientras abordaba el auto y se colocaba el cinturón, aún pensando en su reencuentro con Levi— No entiendo.

—Lo comprenderás luego, Eren. Ahora dime, ¿cómo ha ido todo?

—Fatal... —abatido, dejó caer sus hombros. No mentía, había fingido muy bien indiferencia, pero en el fondo se moría por al menos tocarlo. Lo seguía amando, no podía engañarse— Pero al menos trabajaré con Erwin y no estaremos solos... Si fuera así prefiero fugarme...

—No digas tonterías —reprendiéndolo, le dio un pequeño coscorrón antes de ponerse en marcha—, no eres cobarde. Veamos cómo va a terminar todo esto, Eren... Será interesante.

—Usted me asusta a veces...

Hanji solo sonrió de lado. Tenía algo en mente, pero no podía revelárselo a nadie.

Excepto a una persona.

Continuaron con su camino en silencio. Eren no quería decir nada y Hanji iba pensando en todo lo que implicaba su regreso.

.

.

.

.

.

Farlan llegó a su departamento luego de dejar a Mikasa en su hotel y Hanji partió a hacer alguna cosa mientras esperaba a que Eren le avise para recogerlo. Cuando ingresó descubrió a la familia reunida en la sala, algo extrañado porque por la hora ya deberían estar acostados.

—¿Pasa algo? —se atrevió a preguntar, y mientras se iba acercando le dedicó una sonrisa a Armin.

—¿A qué hora volverá Eren? Apenas hoy regresó de su viaje y ya está en la calle, ocupado —respondió Carla, no furiosa pero sí algo fastidiada.

—No se preocupe, Hanji va a traerlo, él mismo se lo pidió.

Conforme con esa respuesta, Carla se dirigió a la habitación que les correspondía, seguida por Grisha luego de desearle buenas noches. Farlan creyó que Armin se quedaría al menos un momento, pero este salió corriendo detrás de ellos con rumbo a su pieza, confundiéndolo.

Luego de lo que había ocurrido en la tarde supuso que al menos lo recibiría con un saludo afectuoso, pero simplemente se iba sin decirle palabra alguna. Resentido por su contradictoria actitud, se dejó caer en el sofá para ver algo de televisión y comerse alguna de las galletitas que había dentro del plato que Armin dejó en la tarde sobre la mesa.

Estuvo cambiando de canales alrededor de diez minutos, aburrido y refunfuñando porque no encontraba nada de su interés y porque Armin lo desconcertaba, hasta que una menuda figura apareció frente a él, interfiriendo entre la televisión y él. Lo reconoció, pero no dijo nada.

—Lo siento —dijo Armin, casi susurrando. Tenía puesta su ropa de dormir que constaba de una polera de mangas largas celeste y un pantalón de algodón azul marino, además de una toalla rodeando sus hombros. Aparentemente acababa de darse un baño, su cabello húmedo lo delataba—. Si veían que me quedaba aquí contigo podían sospechar. Aún no es momento de decirles, primero voy a renunciar a mi trabajo y entonces les diré la verdad... No es que me haya ido corriendo de ti, primero quise disimilar y darme un baño, por eso estoy aquí.

Farlan le lanzó una mirada con fingido resentimiento, pero comprendió sus razones. Armin se le acercó un poco y quedó sentado a su lado, rodeado por el brazo del modelo.

—Ya es tarde, ¿no tienes sueño? —continuó Armin— Debes estar cansado...

—Sí, lo estoy —dijo Farlan, dándole un beso—. Debes darme energía.

—¡¿Y cómo hago eso?!

—Ven conmigo.

Apagó el televisor y tomó a Armin entre sus brazos. Torpemente fueron caminando sin romper el abrazo, haciendo que la tolla que llevaba el rubio caiga al suelo, hasta que Armin reconoció a dónde estaba entrando.

—¿Farlan?

—Entra, ven conmigo.

Por primera vez pudo entrar a la habitación de Farlan. Era tan amplia como la que compartía con Eren, solo que estaba más amueblada. Se quedó de pie luego de que Farlan cerró la puerta y divisó una computadora sobre una mesa aparentemente destinada a ¿estudio?, un armario bastante amplio de madera muy oscura, una cómoda cubierta de revistas de diversa índole además de unos cuadros de su juventud, su cama vestida en sábanas ocre con un par de almohadas que lucían muy mullidas y una alfombra muy bonita cubriendo el suelo. También notó que había acceso a un cuarto más, aunque no se atrevió a preguntar qué había detrás de esa puerta.

—Espérame aquí, ya vengo.

Farlan lo dejó y precisamente se metió a la habitación misteriosa. Armin prefirió quedarse de pie, no quería tocar nada sin su permiso ni echar nada a perder. El modelo salió luego de unos breves minutos y Armin tuvo claro que esa habitación no pasaba de un baño personal, ya que el modelo también tenía el cabello húmedo y llevaba puesta otra ropa, semejante a la suya en cuanto a que parecía un pijama que también constaba de un polo de mangas largas y pantalones holgados.

—Ya estoy listo —dijo Farlan, alisando la enorme camiseta que tenía puesta en la parte de su abdomen—. Esta camiseta la dejé guardada en la mañana... qué raro, parece que se arrugó...

—Con ese polo te ves más delgado y alto, incluso te cubre las manos —algo sonriente por lo divertida que se le hacía la figura de Farlan, Armin se le aproximó un poco para apreciarlo mejor— ¿Qué hago aquí?

—Darme energía, por supuesto —contestó Farlan, agitando sus aún levemente húmedos cabellos con la mano derecha. Terminó de acomodarse la ropa y se dirigió a su cama, quitando la sábana superior y disponiendo los cojines, dándoles leves golpes para que queden más mullidos—. Ven.

Con cierto recelo se aproximó, no entendiendo bien qué se proponía Farlan. En realidad tenía miedo, no quería pensar mal de todo ese asunto de invitarlo a su habitación durante la noche, mientras todos dormían.

Farlan, al notar su duda, lo tomó por los hombros y lo hizo sentarse al filo de la cama, y él también hizo lo mismo.

—No pienso hacerte nada, no seas tonto... —la noche contribuía a que no se note un levísimo sonrojo en su rostro— Recuéstate, ven conmigo.

Armin obedeció y quedó boca arriba sobre el colchón, clavando la vista en el techo. Farlan rodeó la cama y se recostó al otro lado, y de inmediato cubrió a Armin con la sábana, quedando cubierto él también. Lo cobijó y cuando sintió que ya no temía nada lo acercó a su pecho, envolviendo su cuerpo con sus brazos.

Farlan apreció la expresión que tenía en el rostro Armin, se veía algo tímido y nervioso, conmoviéndole esto. Sinceramente, comprendía su recelo; ese asunto de llevarlo a su cama se prestaba a malas interpretaciones.

—No te haría daño, solo quería tenerte aquí, conmigo, durmiendo juntos —Armin estaba hecho un ovillo y se arrebujaba entre sus brazos, sintiendo el calor que emanaba del pecho de Farlan además de oír los latidos de su corazón—. Tienes la mente algo cochambrosa eh...

—No es cierto... —Armin se atrevió a rodear la espalda de Farlan con sus brazos, algo nervioso. No había pensado mal de Farlan, no lo haría sabiendo de antemano que era tan buena persona, pero la situación era un poco oscura— Se siente bien... Estar abrazados...

.

—Es porque estamos juntos.

—Es porque ya empezó el otoño y hace frío.

—Mentiroso —le robó un beso y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle, así que aprovecho ese momento íntimo—. Vamos a amanecer juntos y le diré a tus padres que estamos juntos. No podemos esperar más, la próxima semana tendrás que renunciar a tu trabajo y se enterarán de un modo u otro. Les diré que te voy a llevar conmigo de aquí a un par de meses y les prometeré que voy a cuidarte muchísimo, como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

—Ver que dormimos juntos no les va a agradar, es un poco indecente.

—¿Parezco un tipo indecente? —con una sonrisa pícara se atrevió a rozar su nariz contra la suya para luego robarle otro beso— Creo que he demostrado que soy un buen partido. Puede que sea un poco viejo para ti, pero si no te importa a mí tampoco... —de su boca escapó un bostezo, apenas cubierto oportunamente por el dorso de su mano.

—Vamos a dormir, Farlan. Ya estoy aquí, de todos modos vamos a amanecer juntos... Y eso de la edad no es problema... —escondió su rostro en el pecho de su novio, avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de decir— Para la edad que tienes te ves muy joven y desde que te vi me pareciste atractivo, solo que no te presté mucha atención por el mal momento que estábamos pasando... —el sueño iba invadiendo su cuerpo luego de oír ese bostezo, entumeciendo sus extremidades y haciéndolo parpadear mucho.

—Buenas noches, Armin.

Farlan envolvió con más fuerza y cariño el pequeño cuerpo que yacía entre sus brazos, sintiendo cómo, a pesar de estar dormido, este podía transmitirle cariño. A Armin el sueño lo venció antes que a Farlan, así que no alcanzó a oír lo que este le dijo.

—Todo empezó por un gusto mutuo, pero teniéndote así conmigo no puedes esperar que no pasemos de eso... Siento que te quiero, Armin, y tú también me quieres... Me dará mucho gusto irnos juntos y despertar a diario contigo a mi lado...

Selló sus palabras con un pequeño beso en la frente de su pareja, velando un momento más su sueño para luego caer rendido ante el cansancio.

.

.

.

.

Eren se despidió de Hanji desde la puerta de la casa, pero por lo mucho que tardó en la empresa supuso que ya todos debían estar durmiendo. No quería incomodar a nadie, si tocaba el timbre despertaría a todos, así que se le ocurrió llamarle a Farlan.

Así lo hizo, esperó un momento, pero apenas el móvil ajeno timbró un poco la llamada fue cortada. Confundido, Eren prefirió no insistir. Apenas había guardado el móvil en su bolsillo cuando Farlan aparecía abriéndole la puerta, algo alarmado y con cara de sueño.

—Tardaste mucho... —dijo Farlan mientras se tallaba los ojos— Pasa, está haciendo algo de frío...

Una vez dentro, Eren fue directo a su pieza para arrojarse a su cama. Necesitaba descansar para no pensar más en Levi, ese hombre no había salido de su cabeza y esto no hacía más que enfurecerlo. Se suponía que debía dedicarse por entero a la empresa para acabar con ese suplicio, pero la imagen de la persona que aún amaba se negaba a desaparecer.

Levi abandonó sus pensamientos por un momento cuando Eren descubrió que Armin no estaba en su cuarto.

Se estremeció de imaginar dónde podría estar.

Devolvió sus pasos a toda prisa y descubrió que Farlan ya no estaba en la sala. Corrió hacia la cocina y lo encontró bebiendo un vaso con agua.

—¿Dónde está Armin?

—E-Eren... Tranquilízate... —dejó el vaso sobre la alacena y procuró escudarse con las manos, Eren parecía bastante molesto— Está durmiendo conmigo... ¡Solo durmiendo, te lo juro! ¡¿Por qué hasta él piensa que quiero hacerle algo si solo quería que amanezcamos juntos?!

—Quiero verlo, vamos.

Suspirando algo asustado por lo sobreprotectora que era esa familia, Farlan guió a su hermanito hasta su recámara para que pueda ver con sus propios ojos que a su amigo no le había ocurrido nada malo.

Eren descubrió a Armin muy dormido, envuelto en las sábanas, al parecer resentido por el frío. Tenía en el rostro una expresión de paz indescriptible, además de una leve sonrisa.

—Me asustaste cuando llamaste, creí que iba a despertarse por el ruido, por eso colgué de inmediato. No pienso hacerle daño, si es lo que te preocupa. No podría intentar nada cuando apenas hoy decidimos empezar a salir. Hoy me dijo que sí.

—A ustedes dos los considero mis hermanos... pero ustedes no se consideran así —dijo Eren, riendo un poco—. Jamás hubiera imaginado que terminarían juntos.

—Ni yo... Pero me da gusto que sea así... Mañana le voy a contar a tus padres, también te enterarás de un par de cosas, pero ahora dime, ¿cómo te fue? —cerró la puerta de su habitación para que Armin no se despierte con el ruido de su conversación. Supuso que Eren estaría muy molesto y sin querer elevaría el volumen de su voz.

—Ya deberías suponerlo... Mierda, estuve muy bien y tranquilo, lo ignoré todo lo que pude y solo quise hablarle de trabajo, pensé que él haría lo mismo...

—¿Qué te dijo?

—No sé por qué me contó que terminó con la señorita Petra... Yo supuse que estarían casados a estas alturas, pero hoy le vi las manos y ni siquiera lleva sortija.

—No se casaron, Eren, de eso estoy enterado. Y sí, terminaron según oí. Kenny no lo sabe, cree que aún son pareja porque ahora se llevan mejor que nunca.

—No entiendo... Petra debería estar furiosa luego de su ruptura...

—Ni yo lo sé, no conozco los detalles. Lo que sí te cuento es q—

—No, no me digas nada de él —cortó Eren—. No me interesa nada de su vida privada.

—Eren, sí quieres saber, no quieras engañarme.

—Si me cuentas más me voy a quedar pensando en eso y no quiero... Ya quedamos en qué haremos para el lanzamiento, el lunes nos reuniremos...

—Eren, si lo quieres no lo niegues. No lo odies...

—No lo odio, Farlan. Solo no quiero volver a lastimarme. Ve, abriga Armin que se nota que tiene frío ahí solo. Gracias por hacerlo feliz, luego de cuidarme todo este tiempo es lo mínimo que se merece.

—Está bien, buenas noches.

Farlan despidió a Eren y se acostó al lado del pequeño rubio que había estado cobijando, pensando aún en la posibilidad de que Eren sea correspondido por Levi. El pobre estaba tan abatido luego de la desaparición de su hermanito y, según pudo enterarse, se largaba a beber casi todas las noches. Luego terminó con Petra y se resfrió, pero entonces volvió a comportarse como un hombre importante, retomando sus actividades con normalidad.

Y le decía a Eren que su relación había acabado. Eso solo tenía un propósito.

Farlan ya tenía las cosas claras, pero convencer a Eren de que era así no sería fácil. Peor aun, llegaba con la prima de Levi y ni siquiera le explicaba la razón de su visita. Tenía entendido que ella trabajaba en Japón, entonces ¿qué hacía en Francia?

Precisamente cuando reflexionaba sobre las razones de Mikasa para viajar a Francia, Armin se removió inquieto en la cama, asustando a Farlan que de inmediato le acarició el cabello para hacerlo dormir de nuevo. Ya tendría la mañana para pensar, quería disfrutar esa noche al lado de ese pequeño rubio.

.

.

.

**Continuará**

.

.

.

**(*) Hanji tiene planes, y como habrán notado apoya en cierta forma a Mikasa aunque es bastante conciente de lo que le está pasando a Levi. Ya verán por qué hace todo.**

**N.A: Capítulo súper largo... Me está gustando hacerlos así, quizá los siguientes también lo sean. Quería abarcar muchas cosas, creo que lo conseguí.**

**Levi, quién te conoce papá :v**

**Estoy contenta por el rumbo que está tomando el FarlanxArmin, me da mucha ternura. No habrán pensado que iban a hacerlo, ¿no?**

**Petra va a ser importante de aquí a unos capítulos, quiero dejarlo claro de una vez :'D Hanji también. Farlan apoyará, pero ahora anda enamorado así que se está dando un momento para ser feliz y hacer feliz a alguien tan bueno como Armin. Se lo merece, admitámoslo, los dos se merecen.**

**Próxima actualización... Aún no lo sé ;-; de verdad que no tengo tiempo para nada... Calculo que una semana, lo siento muchísimo... **


	28. Traducciones

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia.**

**N.A: Gente, escribir relaja... Me alejé un poco de los deberes y me di un tiempo para escribir, ojalá les guste el capítulo.**

.

**CAPÍTULO VIGÉSIMO OCTAVO**

**TRADUCCIONES**

.

_Lo que tu paso dejó_

_Es un beso que no pasa de un beso_

_Una caricia que no suena sincera_

_Un te quiero, no te quiero_

_Y aunque no quiera_

_Sin quererlo pienso en ti_

La maldita primavera – Yuri.

.

.

—Ya amaneció, deberías estar despierto antes que yo... Mira que yo tuve que cuidarte hasta asegurarme que duermas bien... Aunque lo hice con gusto, la verdad. Te ves bien dormido... Vamos, tus padres tienen que oír lo que tenemos para decirles —con gran cuidado, Farlan iba despejando de la frente de Armin los cabellos que la cubrían mientras suplía estos con algunos besos, todo amparado por los primeros rayos de luz de la fresca mañana. El otoño se hacía más y más presente, algunas corrientes de aire se colaban en la habitación y Farlan lo agradecía, ya que con ese pretexto se podían quedar unos minutos más cobijados en la cama, abrigándose mutuamente con su calor corporal. No tenía serias intenciones de levantarse, solo quería que su rubio abra los ojos.

Continuó con sus mimos, incluso cuando al fin Armin parecía despertar. Le causó mucha gracia que, inconscientemente, este lo abrazara con fuerza, como si entre sueños hubiera creído que todo fue producto de su imaginación y con sus manos se aferrara a ese ideal.

—Mmm... —abrió los ojos, parpadeando mucho, y descubrió que Farlan sí estaba a su lado, sonriéndole con ternura— Buenos días... —liberó a su pareja y estiró los brazos al aire, desperezándose— ¿Qué hora es?

—No estoy muy seguro, solo sé que es hora de levantarse. Aunque, si así lo prefieres, podemos quedarnos un rato más... Yo no me opongo, tengo frío y tú me das calor.

—Fíjate en tu móvil y dime qué hora es... —tanteó por la cómoda, estirando su brazo para alcanzar el móvil. Farlan de inmediato se lo alejó, sorprendiéndole esto a Armin.

—Son las ocho —dijo, revisando la pantalla y guardándolo en un cajón de inmediato—. Ya que no quieres quedarte aquí, será mejor que me levante —alejó las sábanas de su cuerpo y se puso de pie, estirándose, y sin decirle nada más se dirigió al baño de su pieza.

—Farlan —atajó Armin, antes de que este desaparezca del todo. Lo del móvil le había sorprendido, pero esa actitud de Farlan entendía a qué se debía. Aparentemente se había enamorado de un niño-hombre que se resentía a menudo cuando se trataba de demostraciones de afecto. No es que no le agradara permanecer a su lado, simplemente aún no se podía creer que era correspondido—. Voy a renunciar en la tarde... Quiero estar contigo desde ahora... No quiero esperar más... Vuelve aquí, por favor.

Farlan no necesitó que le digan nada más. De un paso largo volvió a la cama para acurrucarse al lado de Armin, contento porque ahora era él quien daba pie a las cosas, recibiéndolo con un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—No es que no me guste estar contigo —explicó Armin—, es que me parece extraño todo lo que está pasando... Es como si no terminara de creerlo... No pensé que podrías corresponderme...

—Entiendo... Oye, si tus padres no se oponen ¿te gustaría dormir todas las noches conmigo? Así Eren tendría su propio espacio...

—Como si me lo propusieras pensando en Eren... Sí, me gustaría... Y en las noches tendrás que explicarme cómo haré para convertirme en un buen representante.

—No creo que necesites aprender mucho, eres muy inteligente. Cuando te lleve conmigo también dormiremos juntos, siempre. Ahora quedémonos una hora más así, abrigaditos, el frío hace que uno tenga pereza de levantarse... Luego iremos a hablar con tus padres...

Bostezando y contagiado por el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su actual pareja y las sábanas, Farlan terminó por adormilarse, y Armin también se contagió, volviendo a dormir ambos.

.

.

.

Eren y sus padres se encontraban sentados en el comedor, desayunando amenamente aunque presentían que algo importante se avecinaba. Desde que ingresaron para poder comer notaron que Armin y Farlan se quedaban juntos, sorprendiéndose –al menos Carla– ya que el pequeño que consideraban parte de su familia por lo general prefería quedarse al lado de su hijo, destacando por su timidez.

Por lo menos Eren ya estaba algo advertido de lo que sucedería, Grisha lo sospechaba y Carla... Carla comenzaba a hacerse una idea. Por fin, creyéndolo conveniente, Farlan tomó la palabra.

—Señora Carla, señor Grisha, Eren... Tengo algo importante que decirles —tras asegurarse que todos le prestaban atención, especialmente Eren para que traduzca a Carla, continuó—. Armin va a trabajar conmigo y renunciará a su trabajo en el supermercado.

—¡Eso es buenísimo! —exclamó Eren.

—Pero debo advertirles algo... Viajaremos lejos dentro de unos meses... Aún no sé bien a dónde, pero es un hecho que abandonaré el país por un tiempo. Me gustaría saber qué opinan al respecto, son sus padres y su opinión es muy importante para Armin.

Eren le explicó a su madre lo que estaba diciendo Farlan, y entonces ella habló.

—Me dará mucha pena alejarme de Armin, no lo niego, pero si es por un trabajo muchísimo mejor que el que tenía aquí estoy muy contenta. Sé que se lo merece y será muy eficiente.

—¿Eso es lo único que tienen para decirnos? —repuso Grisha, mirándolos con suspicacia.

Farlan, Armin y Eren tragaron duro.

—No, aún tenemos que decirles algo...

Armin, viendo que el pobre Farlan estaba cargando con toda la responsabilidad, creyó que lo más justo sería darles esa noticia a sus padres por su propia boca.

—Somos pareja. Lo somos desde ayer.

Carla dejó caer el pan que tenía en la mano y Grisha simplemente agachó un poco la cabeza, nada sorprendido.

—Mamá, papá, Armin ya está muy grande y es normal que se enamore... —en vista de que nadie decía nada, Eren, a su manera, intentó apaciguar las cosas— Vamos, no es para tanto, cuando les conté que me enamoré de alguien no reaccionaron así... Ya conocen a Farlan, es un gran tipo... —seguían en silencio— ¿Mamá?

—No es que me oponga, es que nunca los imaginé juntos... Me siento extraña...

—Pero si ayer durmieron juntos, ¿no te diste cuenta?

Armin tuvo el impulso de darle un pisotón a Eren para calmar su lengua imprudente. Planeaban contarles, pero si no se dieron cuenta de que amanecieron juntos ya no hacía falta hablar sobre ese asunto.

Carla y Grisha, claramente, esperaban una explicación luego de esa extraña intervención de su hijo.

—Sí, me quedé a dormir en su cuarto —aclaró Armin—, pero no pasó nada. De todos modos decidí que quiero estar con él, y si va a ser así voy a dormir con él... ¡Solo dormir!

—Por ahora... —dijo Eren para sí mismo. (*)

—Yo lo sospechaba, que ustedes dos tenían algo... —intervino Grisha— Y, a decir verdad, me ofendió un poco que no tuvieras la confianza para contarnos, Armin. Sin embargo —dirigiéndose a Farlan en inglés—, ahora que nos expresas tus intenciones directamente, quedo más tranquilo.

—Pensé que se oponía, señor. Lamento no haberle explicado... No he entendido nada de lo que se han dicho entre ustedes, ¿aceptan o no?

—¡Por supuesto que aceptan, Farlan! Ellos son muy conscientes de que sin ti ahora estaríamos perdidos. Y no es una cuestión de gratitud, saben que eres una gran persona,

Farlan dio un suspiro aliviado y Armin, por debajo de la mesa, le tomó la mano, acariciando sus dedos. Eren lo notó, pero prefirió guardar silencio.

Al menos alguien estaba siendo feliz.

.

.

.

.

A pesar de ser domingo, Levi estaba fuera de la cama desde muy temprano.

Tenía pensado hacer muchas cosas, pero había una que no podía esperar un minuto más. Apenas el día anterior había vuelto a ver al mocoso que lo tenía enamorado, pero este llegaba acompañado de su prima y a eso no le hallaba explicación alguna. Su presencia le estaba inquietando y solo había alguien con quien podía hablar sobre ese asunto con claridad: Hanji.

Conociéndola, seguramente seguía dormida, y partiendo de ese supuesto puso en marcha su plan. Tenía pensado visitarla en su departamento para que no pudiera huir en caso intentara hacerlo. De un modo u otro le sacaría las respuestas que esperaba.

Ya frente a la puerta de la casa de su "amiga", se atrevió a tocar el timbre. Esperó alrededor de veinte minutos apoyado contra su auto, pero la mujer no salía. Como suponía, debía seguir durmiendo. Decidió reventarle el timbre hasta que se decida a abrirle.

Luego de alrededor de diecisiete toques sucesivos, Hanji salió con un camisón y los lentes chuecos. Levi hizo una mueca de disgusto por tener que verla en esa facha, pero a ella pareció importarle muy poco.

—¿Qué sucede, enanín? ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano? Ah... Pero si ya lo sospecho... —se hizo a un lado, invitándolo a pasar— Entra, estás tan desesperado que seguro ni siquiera has desayunado...

Levi solo ingresó, empujando a su paso a Hanji. Hacía muchísimo que no se aparecía por ahí, nunca tenía motivos para pasarse por esa casa y Hanji solo la conservaba para tener un techo en el país que la vio nacer. Su trabajo en la empresa la retenía en Francia temporalmente hasta que le llegaba una propuesta internacional, como en la que se llevó hasta a Eren, pero incluso así casi no pasaba tiempo en ese departamento, así que el lugar estaba en total caos. Hanji solo llegaba a dormir y de inmediato partía para cumplir con su trabajo. A Levi siempre le resultaría irónico lo bien que organizaba los eventos y lo desordenada que era su vida, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

—Siéntate —indicó ella, señalando con su mano un sofá cubierto con ropa a medio secar. De vuelta en casa luego de visitar Japón, al parecer había optado por lavar un poco de ropa y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacerla secar sobre sus muebles—. Bien, ¿qué quieres saber? —dijo, sentándose en uno que quedaba al frente del que señaló, apartando la ropa a un lado.

—Vine a que me expliques... —con una clara mueca de repulsión, Levi empujó la ropa que le estorbaba de un manotazo, sentándose al fin— Dime a dónde te llevaste a Eren y qué hiciste con él... Y otras cosas que iré preguntándote.

—Me lo llevé porque me dijo que iba a renunciar a la empresa. Es muy inteligente y agradable, así que no dudé un segundo en hacerlo mi asistente durante mi viaje a Japón.

—¿Así conoció a Mikasa?

—Ah, ya veo a dónde quieres llegar... Sí, allá la conoció. Yo se la presenté.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque iba a participar del desfile que estaba organizando. De un modo u otro se iban a conocer, yo solo aceleré las cosas. Me alegra cómo se están llevando ahora, al principio le tuvo miedo por tener el mismo apellido que tú, pero ahora son muy cercanos.

—¿Cercanos? —preguntó Levi, con un casi imperceptible temor en la voz.

—Cuando estuvimos allá salían todas las noches juntos. Ella vino hasta Francia solo por él.

—Está loca.

—Al menos ella tuvo el valor de ir tras lo que quería. Si no me equivoco saldrán juntos hoy también... Creo que es bastante obvio que ella está interesada en él.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —lo que estaba escuchando no le estaba agradando nada— Sabes lo que pasó, él debe habértelo dicho...

—¿Yo? Yo no sé nada, Levi. Solo sé que ese chico fue utilizado y ahora está rehaciendo su vida ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú? ¿Qué debería saber? ¿Por qué te intriga tanto Mikasa?

—Haz que se vaya, ella no tiene por qué estar aquí —dijo Levi, cruzándose de brazos—. Tengo muchas cosas que aclarar con ese mocoso.

—¿Qué vas a decirle? ¿Que te enamoraste de él? Por favor, Levi, no puedes esperar que de buenas a primeras acepte lo que le dices. Ahora mismo estoy segura de que no quiere ni verte. Si él se decide por Mikasa no podrás hacer nada. Sí, sé que tienes miedo de que te haya olvidado.

—¿Ahora resulta que todos saben lo que me pasa?

—¿Y Petra? ¿Por qué terminaron?

—Ese es un tema cerrado. Ahora somos amigos.

—Para ti es muy fácil porque descubriste que lo amas y ahora lo quieres para ti. Yo opino diferente, me gusta que pueda discernir entre a quién debe amar. Probablemente fuiste su primer amor, así que ahora está muy dolido... Qué hijo de puta fuiste, por dios... Si quieres intentar algo con él no me opongo, solo digo que no intervendré a tu favor. Eren deberá decidir.

—No digo que será fácil, me costó asumirlo... Y ahora vienes y traes a esa mocosa contigo, complicándolo todo. Soy consciente del daño que le hice, y estoy dispuesto a esperarlo el tiempo que sea necesario. No vine a pedirte ayuda, solo quería que me informes sobre lo que estuvo haciendo mientras estuvo fuera del país —se puso de pie, sacudiendo su ropa. No le agradó ni lo que le contó Hanji ni tener que estar en ese cuchitril—. Nos vemos, mañana les informaremos lo que decidimos. Eren dice que serás importante, no faltes.

—Nunca esperé verte tan enamorado... Basta que alguien diga Eren para que reacciones... Ahora hasta me das ternura, enanito. Oye, si Eren se decide por ti seré muy feliz, pero ya es decisión suya... Hasta mañana.

Ya afuera de la casa, Levi le dio una patada a la llanta de su coche. Tenía muchos motivos para estar furioso: Mikasa, lo obvio que se estaba volviendo y tomar plena conciencia de lo difícil que se le ponían las cosas.

Sin embargo, si deseaba el amor de su mocoso debía ganárselo. Mikasa sería una prueba, si de verdad había sido el primer amor de Eren no podría olvidarlo de la noche a la mañana.

Con esa pequeña esperanza, Levi partió con rumbo a su departamento para organizar todo lo concerniente a la reunión que le esperaba al día siguiente. Si dejaba su mente ociosa esta se detendría a pensar en lo que Eren podría hacer con Mikasa durante su supuesta salida de ese día.

.

.

.

.

El lunes, por la tarde, Farlan y Eren se preparaban para asistir a la junta en la que anunciarían oficialmente su decisión con respecto al nuevo lanzamiento cargando un par de folios. La tarde del día anterior Eren había salido con Mikasa a comer algo, y Farlan tuvo más claro con qué fin esa muchacha había realizado un viaje tan largo.

Sabía muy bien que Eren seguía enamorado de Levi, por lo que no pudo evitar decirle un par de cosas a su hermanito sobre su comportamiento antes de partir.

—Eren, ¿estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

—No entiendo.

—Tú eres muy dulce y bueno con todos. No ilusiones a Mikasa, si no la quieres díselo de frente y deja de darle alas al aceptar salir con ella.

—Vino hasta acá por mí, Farlan. No puedes esperar que simplemente le diga que no puedo corresponderle... ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso si apenas llegué anteayer y ni te conté nada sobre ella?

—Se nota. Para empezar, Mikasa, hasta donde sé, no tenía ningún compromiso urgente aquí. Luego te busca y sin importarle cuánto tardes decide esperarte. Para mí está más que claro que siente algo por ti.

—Puedo intentar quererla...

—No te engañes. Creo que lo mejor sería olvidarte de los dos y dedicarte a ti mismo. No me gustaría estar en tu lugar... Estás enamorado de alguien, pero esta persona te hizo daño y ya no puedes creer nada de lo que dice; y por otra parte está ella que parece quererte, pero tú no puedes corresponderle porque ya estás enamorado... Déjala, Eren, solo vas a lastimarla.

—Voy a ver qué hago... Me gusta pasar tiempo con ella... Quizá con el tiempo puedo corresponderle...

—Eso no es amor. Creo que sabes mejor que nadie que es injusto con ella, quizá nunca puedas amarla. Tienes la cabeza ocupada y confundida, no te confundas más... Y te lo digo como consejo, no porque desee que te inclines por alguno de los dos.

—¿Dos? ¿Cuáles dos?

—Levi o Mikasa. Eren, Levi te—

—No me hables de él —cortó Eren—. No me interesa saber. Vámonos, Farlan.

Resignado, Farlan desistió. Lo único que se proponía era hacer feliz a su hermanito, y, a lo mejor, esa felicidad era con ese hombre. Podía guardarle rencor, pero si ambos se amaban más daño se hacían permaneciendo separados. Sin embargo, primero Levi tendría que hacer méritos; su hermanito había sufrido mucho y no por amarse Levi ya debía darse por victorioso.

Hanji había decidido ir aparte, aparentemente tendría que visitar primero a algunas personas con miras al futuro lanzamiento luego de la advertencia de Levi. Si querían conseguir su objetivo y librar a Eren de Kenny debía ponerse a trabajar de inmediato.

Eren, con paso seguro –o todo lo que podía–, tomó el ascensor luego de saludar a Historia y aclararle que podrían reunirse dentro de poco para contarle a sus amigas a dónde se había ido y qué estuvo haciendo. Llegó al tercer piso y, al lado de Farlan, ingresó a la sala de juntas.

Levi, Petra, Kenny, Isabel y Erwin ya estaban sentados, esperándolos. Hanji aún no llegaba, pero no tardaría demasiado. Eren se sentó al lado de Farlan, justo frente a Kenny y Levi que se encontraban en la cabecera de la mesa.

Hasta Kenny pudo sentir cierta tensión, aunque no supo bien a qué se debía. Veía a su hijo –con el que se había reconciliado– muy pendiente de los movimientos del joven que había sido su asistente, sorprendido ya que pocas veces mostraba tanto interés en alguien; Petra parecía algo triste al igual que Isabel, y Erwin tenía la vista clavada en la mesa, también tenso. Al parecer todos tenían algún problema luego del regreso de ese muchachito.

Ese chico le agradaba, casi tanto como Farlan. A menudo se lamentaba por lo indiferente que era su hijo con los problemas y asuntos de la empresa, pero esos dos eran tan responsables, atentos en todo y siempre prestos a ayudar en cuanto se necesite. Envidiaba a los padres de esos muchachos; aunque, ciertamente, su hijo parecía por fin enderezarse, ya que en la última semana parecía tomar conciencia real de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y ya no se limitaba a pensar en sí mismo.

Hanji llegó al fin, saludó a todos y se sentó al lado de Eren sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro. Kenny, con una señal de su mano, le cedió la palabra a Eren. Sabía que ese joven sería quien lidere las decisiones; Erwin era muy capaz y Levi también, pero ese muchacho era realmente brillante y mientras estuvo en la empresa lo demostró. Esa era la principal razón por la que no le había hecho daño sería un desperdicio mandar a la cárcel a un profesional de su talla, además de que Farlan, alguien en quien confiaba plenamente, le había jurado que Eren daría la cara.

—El día sábado decidimos lanzar un lápiz labial, traje unos papeles para que puedan revisarlos y sepan de qué les estoy hablando —un fólder viajó de las manos de Eren a las de Kenny—. Lamento no tener más copias, solo tengo esta. De todos modos no hay mucho, voy a explicarles lo que proponemos. El señor Ackerman y el señor Smith también están enterados, podrían intervenir en caso algo se me olvide.

Eren procedió a detallar el producto, tal como había hecho con Erwin y Levi el sábado cuando regresó de su viaje. Cuando terminó, descubrió que Levi, en lugar de leer las hojas que les había alcanzado –y que estuvo rotando de mano en mano–, estaba viéndolo, y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando lo enfrentó con los ojos. Solo para probarle que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, Eren decidió sostenerle la mirada, desafiante, pero lo único que conseguía era, muy en el fondo, ponerse nervioso.

Desbocado, su corazón empezaba a causarle un profundo dolor de tanto que brincaba en su pecho.

—Vamos a necesitar la ayuda de Hanji —dijo Levi, aún mirando a Eren—, si queremos lograrlo deberá publicitar todo como es debido. Petra decidirá qué beneficios debe tener el producto y Eren ideará alguna forma de que las ganancias sean tan grandes que podamos cumplir con nuestras metas.

—Así es, será un trabajo colectivo, creo yo —respondió Eren, y como ya no pudo más, decidió prestarle atención a Kenny que también lo observaba—. Podríamos empezar desde ahora, Hanji me contó que ya está contactando con las personas idóneas para nuestro proyecto, la señorita Petra podría decirnos desde ahora qué le parece más conveniente.

Así, la reunión se prolongó hasta que todos llegaron a un acuerdo. Kenny quedó muy satisfecho por el buen camino que iban tomando sus ideas y porque, a pesar de todo, el reto que le había impuesto a su hijo, con ayuda de Eren, ahora parecía más factible.

Terminada la reunión, Eren y Farlan se pusieron de pie, pero el castaño primero quería hacer un par de cosas antes de irse. Farlan decidió esperarlo en la cochera de la empresa hasta que termine con sus asuntos, no quería dejarlo solo. Eren insistió y dijo que no era necesario, siempre molestando a su amigo con las ansias que debía tener por volver a casa para pasar un rato con Armin, especialmente tras la aprobación de sus padres, pero Farlan siguió firme y fue a esperarlo.

Abandonó la sala de juntas y se dirigió a la que fuera su "cueva", muy sigilosamente para que nadie lo descubra. El sábado había estado en el despacho de presidencia, pero estando Levi ahí no se podía acercar a su ex oficina. Llegó y abrió la puerta con cuidado, aspirando el aroma a limpio y lavanda que siempre recordaría. No se imaginó que la conservarían tal cual la había dejado... excepto porque había un nuevo escritorio.

Ese descubrimiento le sorprendió muchísimo. Le había encargado a Farlan que recoja su diario, así que ese mueble no podía tener muchos días allí. Se le aproximó para examinarlo con detenimiento, al parecer la nueva mesa era mucho más resistente y aún podía sentir el olor del barniz. Precisamente cuando las aletas de su nariz se expandían para percibir el aroma a nuevo del mueble, una voz detrás suyo le hizo pegar un brinco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —tenía que ser precisamente Levi desde el umbral de la puerta. Eren se puso de pie en el acto para encararlo.

—Nada que le importe. Con permiso.

—Espera, Eren —no se atrevió a tocarlo para retenerlo, temía un rechazo violento y eso no lo soportaría—. Quiero hablar contigo, tengo muchas cosas que decirte —de inmediato cerró la puerta para impedirle la huida, apoyando su espalda sobre esta para hermetizar la habitación.

—Déjeme ir, no sé qué podría decirme —mentiría si dijera que estar a solas con él no inquietaba. Estaba muriéndose por la ansiedad, pero no se permitiría flaquear.

—Desde hace algo de una semana... Todos los días. Todos los días procuré venir a esta oficina para, aunque sea en parte, recordar...

Eren no deseaba oírlo, simplemente quería hacerlo a un lado y echarse a correr sin dar marcha atrás. Lo que le estaba diciendo le lastimaba el corazón, pero no por lo que pudiera significar, sino porque todo debía ser otra mentira más.

—¿No le da vergüenza? Ya bastante tuvo que aguantarse al tener que enamorarme cuando trabajé aquí. Les prometí que iba a colaborar, no tiene que seducirme nunca más. Qué asco, qué bajo... Quiere volver a hacerlo incluso cuando sabe que soy hombre...

—No... —qué profundo había herido a Levi con esas ideas. Había temido un rechazo, pero lo que recibía lo superaba por mucho: Eren tenía el peor concepto de él— No quise decir eso... Me has entendido mal...

—Déjeme ir. Si de mí dependiera no volvería a verlo jamás. Facilitémonos las cosas y hagamos como que nunca pasó nada entre nosotros, por favor. Por lo menos yo lo haré así.

Eren reunió todo el valor que pudo y lo tomó del hombro, forzándolo a abandonar la puerta. Levi sintió esa mano y no pudo evitar tocarlo, aunque sea un momento. Atónito por el atrevimiento del que fuera su jefe, Eren quiso soltarse en el acto, pero la mano de Levi apresaba la suya con fuerza.

—Solo escúchame un momento, Eren... No tengo malas intenciones, déjame hablar—

—¡Suélteme! ¡No me toque nunca más! —luchaba por liberarse, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles— Suélteme, no me haga usar la fuerza porque no quiero... ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjeme en paz, no ve que no soporto su presencia! —exclamó, tironeando su brazo para soltarse.

—¡Déjame hablar y te dejo en paz!

—¡No más! —con la mano que tenía libre le dio tremendo empujón que por poco Levi cae al suelo, pero alcanzó a sostenerse a tiempo de la manga de Eren quedando este apresado ahora por sus dos manos.

Levi, viendo en sus ojos esa vulnerabilidad de antaño, cuando su mocoso se sentía herido, se le nubló el juicio y quiso tomarlo en ese mismo momento, volver a probar sus labios o al menos abrazarlo para saber si aún lo amaba.

No alcanzó a hacer nada de lo que se proponía, la puerta del despacho de presidencia se abrió y Eren se repuso, empujándolo de nuevo, pero Levi ya no opuso resistencia, simplemente se alejó.

—¿Eren? —Sasha, curiosa porque había visto a su amigo entrar desde hacía ya mucho rato a la oficina, decidió entrar a ver si algo le ocurría— ¿Estás aquí?

Aún con la puerta cerrada, Eren se disponía a responder, pero unos brazos rodeándole la cintura lo dejaron helado.

—Quiero hablar contigo... No te vayas...

—Ya voy, Sasha.

Esa era su respuesta. Eren no le daría oportunidad a Levi.

Con gran repulsión tomó los brazos de Levi y se soltó con fuerza, abrió la puerta y siguió a su amiga.

No iba a desistir. No luego de volver a sentir su calor contra su pecho.

No iba a conformarse. Ahora deseaba más que nunca tenerlo a su lado.

Afuera, Sasha descubrió que su amigo tenía los ojos un poco vidriosos y un levísimo sonrojo. Eren no le dio tiempo para preguntar, se acercó pronto a Ymir y Annie para iniciar conversación.

—Así que te vas luego de armar un lío y vuelves para arreglar el desastre. Es lo correcto, te lo mereces —decía Ymir, sonriéndole a Eren con descaro.

—Básicamente por eso estoy aquí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte? Nos habías dicho que cuando volvieras de tu viaje nos contarías sobre tus nuevos planes, aunque supongo que estos últimos acontecimientos habrán cambiado todo.

—Así es, Annie. Yo calculo que tengo algo de un mes para arreglar todo por aquí y reparar el daño que hicimos... ¡Trabajen duro para que me ayuden y todo salga bien! Por favor, se los pido en serio...

—¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? —preguntó Sasha.

—La señorita Hanji me llevó con ella a Japón para trabajar.

—Eso explica por qué llegaste con esa chica.

—Ah... Sí, Annie, la conocí en Japón... Es una amiga muy querida.

—¿Solo son amigos? —con malicia, Ymir lo ponía nervioso con su pregunta.

—Solo somos amigos, la conocí hace poquísimo. Chicas, no me miren así... —todas le lanzaron una mirada suspicaz, hasta para ellas estaba claro que esa chica tan bonita se moría por su amigo— No les estoy mintiendo...

—Si tú lo dices... —exclamaron las tres al unísono.

—Es la verdad... Bueno, debo irme, lo siento. Farlan me está esperando abajo, nos vemos. Igual voy a pasarme mucho tiempo por aquí, estaremos en contacto...

Las chicas se despidieron de él con un beso en la mejilla. Eren solo quería salir de allí y no poner nunca más un pie en esa empresa.

No podía.

Ese abrazo de Levi le había dejado un mal sabor de boca.

Odiaba que ese abrazo le haya afectado tanto.

Pensar que tendría que soportarlo durante tanto tiempo empezaba a abrumarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

Transcurrieron dos largas semanas, larguísimas. Por lo menos para Eren era así, ya que Levi no había cejado en sus intentos de aproximarse a él, y sospechosamente Erwin se prestaba para el asunto, dejándolos por breves momentos a solas en los que el que fuera su jefe le decía que quería hablar con él y explicarle muchas cosas. Eren, sin embargo, no le daba la más mínima oportunidad, ya que de inmediato abandonaba la oficina o el lugar en que estuvieran para no oír lo que sea que Levi tuviera que decirle.

Eren estaba muy incómodo, pero Levi estaba sufriendo. Todos los días le ponía tanto empeño al trabajo y aprovechaba cada instante que tuviera para poder observar a su mocoso que ya sentía que su vida se iba consumiendo en ese muchacho y la necesidad de su cercanía. Y sufría especialmente porque este se negaba a darle una oportunidad para explicarse. Si Eren seguía negándose y llegaba el momento del lanzamiento ya no tendría más tiempo, este se iría lejos tal como había anunciado Farlan el día que dio aviso de su retorno.

Tenían que conversar muy seriamente o lo perdería para siempre. El lanzamiento sería dentro de dos semanas

Tuvo oportunidad cuando una tarde, luego de hablar con Hanji y pactar todo lo concerniente con el lugar que usarían para realizar el evento, Eren se quedó en la oficina de presidencia charlando un poco con Kenny.

El padre de Levi estaba aprovechando para felicitar a Eren por lo precavido que era y su gran desempeño al querer todo listo con muchos días de antelación. Por supuesto, Eren hacía todo para acabar con todo en el menor tiempo posible, pero eso le acarreaba, sin proponérselo, el cariño y respeto de ese hombre.

Terminada esa conversación, Kenny abandonó el despacho con destino a su hogar para pasar tiempo con su esposa, a la cual amaba muchísimo aunque, como su hijo, no demostraba demasiado sus afectos. Eren, aún sorprendido por su trato cordial con él, se quedó un momento pensando en lo bien que se había tomado todo ese asunto de su engaño a la empresa con respecto a su identidad mientras recogía unas carpetas que revisaría en su casa, ya que no quería quedarse a estudiarlas en esas oficinas teniendo a Levi cerca.

Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Levi apareció en la oficina, y cuando Eren lo vio no pudo evitar soltar un bufido de exasperación.

¿Cuántas veces más iba a intentar hablarle? ¿Acaso no entendía lo mucho que le fastidiaba su insistencia?

—¿Qué quiere? —dijo, resoplando aún.

—Ya deberías saberlo.

—Tenía la esperanza de que me hable de algo más importante, pero veo que no es así —se puso de pie, alisando las carpetas que sostenía entre las manos—. Buenas tardes.

—Tú me amabas —atajó Levi, dejando a Eren estático a un pie de distancia.

Acercársele parecía tentador.

Eren estaba hecho un lío. Para empezar, no deseaba hablarle porque despertaba en él todos los recuerdos que procuraba mantener a raya en su mente, pero ese hombre se encargaba de restregarle en la cara cada vez que se empeñaba en dirigirle la palabra que no había podido dejar de amarlo. Y, para empeorarlo todo, le decía directamente eso, con ese tono de voz como si supiera de antemano que lo que afirmaba era completamente cierto.

Su orgullo le impedía mostrarse débil. Jamás lo admitiría, no frente a él.

—No entiendo lo que dice.

—Te digo que me amabas... Quiero saber si sigue siendo así...

—Suficiente —indignado por esa pregunta, cerró un puño y con su otra mano se cubrió la vista—. Ya he aguantado bastante que esté jodiéndome a todas horas ¿No se cansa?

—No. Quiero saber por qué te la pasas con Mikasa.

—¡¿Ahora hasta sabe qué hago?! ¡Es el colmo! —exclamó, dejando caer ambos brazos.

—No entiendo qué haces con ella si antes afirmabas amarme a mí... Ella no debería gustarte... —dijo, más para sí mismo que para su mocoso. Pese a eso, Eren alcanzó a oírlo.

—Ya entiendo... —su indignación creció aun más, llevándolo a arrugar fuertemente el ceño— Está insinuando que no podría tener nada con ella porque es mujer...

Levi guardó silencio, eso mismo estaba pensando pero decirlo era un poco grosero a su parecer.

—Sepa, señor, a ver si así desiste de acercarse a mí luego de saciar su curiosidad, porque eso debe ser lo que siente... —se detuvo un momento, repasando lo que estaba diciendo y dedujo algo— Sí, usted debe sentir curiosidad... Su orgullo le hace querer saber...

Más molesto luego de esa conclusión y más decepcionado de él, el impulso negativo de herirle el orgullo removió su pecho, haciendo que escupa palabras, a su juicio, hirientes.

—En aquel entonces creí amarlo, todo fue una confusión momentánea. Ahora, con Mikasa, sé que fue un error. Nunca lo amé, solo estaba confundido.

Eren se había propuesto lastimar el orgullo de Levi. Lo que consiguió fue herirlo, sí, pero fue algo más profundo, terrible; provocó en Levi un escalofrío que revolvió su estómago y lo hizo flaquear, temblándole ligeramente las rodillas.

Apenas fue capaz de disimular lo mucho que le habían turbado esas palabras. Agachó levemente la cabeza para ocultar un poco su rostro con el flequillo, mas sus labios se torcieron de forma que simulaban un bocado amargo. Eren no notó ese pequeño gesto.

—Mentiroso.

—No tengo motivos para mentirle —Eren puso todo de su parte para que no le tiemble la voz. Estaba mintiendo, lo sabía, y al parecer Levi también, pero si se proponía alejarlo debía mantenerse firme.

—Bien... —Levi se hizo a un lado, insinuándole que podía irse.

Contrario a lo que pensaba, ver que desistía en su intento de hablarle no llegó la paz que esperaba. Por el contrario, sintió algo semejante a la decepción en el corazón, doliéndole este.

Solo salió, sin siquiera mirar al hombre que se quedó en la oficina.

Para consolarse, se forzó a sí mismo a pensar que era lo mejor, que así Levi ya no lo molestaría nunca más.

¿Por qué en el fondo se lamentaba por haberle dicho eso? ¿Acaso no era lo que buscaba?

Levi, aún sacudido por las palabras de Eren, tomó asiento en el sofá, queriendo calmar sus emociones.

Eren le había dicho no solo que nunca lo amó, sino que se estaba tomando en serio esa relación con Mikasa.

Nunca iba amarlo. Se lo había dejado claro.

Precisamente cuando, luego de unos minutos y ya más tranquilo, se estaba poniendo de pie para ir a descansar a su departamento, Petra apareció en la oficina al descubrir que Levi aún no se había ido. Cuando lo vio supo que algo muy malo había pasado.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —dijo, tocándole un hombro y tomando asiento a su lado.

—Que está con mi prima ahora. Hoy me lo dejó claro.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —comprendió lo mucho que debía estar sufriendo; su frente se arrugó levemente en una mueca de solidaridad, como si supiera exactamente cómo se sentía.

—Nada. Durante estas semanas quise hablarle, decirle algo, pero nunca me lo permite. Ya basta... Quizá debería hacer lo mismo que tú...

—No... —dedujo de inmediato a qué se refería— ¿Vas a desistir?

—Voy a dejarlo en paz como tanto me exige.

Petra por una parte podía entender que ese muchacho rechace a Levi luego de lo que le hizo, sería absurdo más bien que lo acepte de inmediato; pero no por eso admitía que le diga cosas tan hirientes, no al ver cómo lo dejaba anímicamente.

—Conque muy orgulloso ese chiquillo...

—Prefiero irme, Petra... Lo siento.

Ella no alcanzó a detenerlo para consolarlo al menos un poco, Levi simplemente salió del despacho de presidencia para que el sueño lo distraiga, al menos por unas horas, y le impida pensar en esa última declaración del que ya prácticamente no consideraba "su mocoso".

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Eren.

—Dime, mamá.

—Ven aquí, quiero hablar contigo; estoy muy preocupada.

Eren se había acercado a la recámara de su madre para dedicarle una sonrisa o un guiño mientras se dirigía a la cocina para tomar algo luego de pasarse la noche bailando con Mikasa para olvidar esa reciente conversación con Levi en la que le dijo que iba en serio con ella. Al parecer su madre tenía otros planes para él.

—Tengo entendido que estás saliendo con una muchacha, aunque nunca ha venido a verme ni la conozco cara a cara. Quiero que me digas qué relación tienes con ella.

—Ah... —esperó cualquier cosa menos explicaciones. Su mente no daba para platicar sobre sus sentimientos, no con Levi aún rondándole la cabeza— Somos amigos, la conocí en Japón...

Carla lo miró con suspicacia, detectando en su hijo de inmediato que estaba muy triste. Dedujo pronto qué estaba pasando, pero primero debía hacerle unas preguntas.

—Me dijiste que te habías enamorado cuando trabajaste en la empresa esa... ¿Por qué estás saliendo con esa chica entonces?

—Mamá... —su rostro se deformó en una mueca de fastidio, como un niño— Ella vino hasta acá por mí... Dice que me quiere...

—¿Y tú la quieres?

Cualquier cosa menos esa pregunta. Lo que menos necesitaba era un interrogatorio.

—Sí, mamá. Siento que la quiero.

—Mentiroso —reclamó ella, dándole un palmazo en el brazo. Eren se quejó del dolor y la sorpresa—. Dudo muchísimo que en un mes te olvides de la persona que hizo que tus ojos brillen y estén llenos de vida. Cuando me visitabas pude notarlo, parecías tan feliz que supe de inmediato que algo buenísimo te estaba pasando. Todo se lee en tus ojos

—Ay... —acarició su brazo, al parecer su madre le había dado muy duro— Eso ya es pasado, mamá. Olvídalo, ¿sí? Quiero dormir, estoy cansado...

Esa renuencia a hablar del tema le dejó todo claro a Carla.

Ya antes había concluido que algo grave había ocurrido entre su hijo y ese hombre, el tal Levi, ya que se había negado en todas las formas posibles a atenderlo cuando lo solicitaba, incluso Farlan y Armin lo negaban para que no puedan comunicarse; luego su hijo siempre llegaba con una expresión de abatimiento tras haber pasado el día entero en la empresa; y, finalmente, se mostraba tan incómodo cuando ella quería ahondar en el tema de sus sentimientos.

Definitivamente haría algo para descubrir qué había pasado entre ellos para que su hijo tenga esa cara de desconsuelo.

—Está bien —acercó sus labios a la frente de su hijo, dándole un beso—. Buenas noches.

Eren fue a su habitación, pero Carla se quedó pensando en una forma de averiguar más sobre sus problemas. Hallaría alguna forma de enterarse de la verdad.

.

.

.

.

.

Transcurrió otra semana, y Eren tuvo que irse a trabajar a la empresa muy de mañana, apenas quedaban unos días para el lanzamiento y debía pasar más tiempo por allá, resolviendo los posibles problemas que se presenten.

Carla vio partir a su hijo y de inmediato puso en marcha su plan.

Grisha no tenía nada que hacer, así que apenas terminó su desayuno su esposa, muy amablemente pero a la vez con firmeza, lo convenció de salir a la calle unas horas para que conozca un poco más de la ciudad. Él, por supuesto, al principio se negó. Aún era muy temprano y no habría mucho para ver, pero Carla refutó esa idea argumentando que gracias a eso las calles estarían más vacías y disfrutaría de la ciudad y su vista.

Farlan y Armin se habían ido juntos a averiguar algo relacionado con un trabajo, o eso ella entendió de la traducción de Armin, así que la mujer por fin quedó sola.

De inmediato se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo para examinarla de palmo a palmo en busca de alguna pista que devele el misterio de su hijo con el que fuera su jefe.

Se aproximó a la cómoda, curioseó lo que había sobre esta, pero no encontró más que figuras de acción, peluches y algo que supuso era un cómic. No quiso moverlos, eso la delataría, así que apenas les echó un ojo. Luego rebuscó entre los cajones, no hallando más que ropa, hasta que su mano palpó algo un poco más consistente.

Apartó la ropa que le estorbaba con cuidado para no dejar huellas, y encontró un cuaderno muy escondido por las camisas que su hijo usaba.

¿Qué razones tendría su Eren para ocultar tanto un simple cuaderno?

Se sentó sobre la cama con cuidado, procurando no arrugar las sábanas, y abrió el cuaderno.

Le fastidió mucho descubrir que este estaba escrito en francés.

¿A quién podría pedirle que se lo traduzca? Armin no lo haría, no si cuando le preguntó sobre esa negativa de Eren a responderle a Levi se había puesto tan nervioso. Podría pedírselo a Farlan, siendo casi su suegra y por lo bueno y amable que siempre era procuraría darle gusto, pero él no hablaba alemán.

A lo mejor podría jugar con sus nervios.

Alisó las sábanas y volvió a acomodar los cajones para luego correr a su habitación a esconder su reciente hallazgo. Encontraría una forma de leer ese cuaderno.

.

.

.

.

Mientras su madre se pasó la mañana ideando alguna forma de entender lo que su diario tenía escrito, Eren tenía el corazón hecho un puño.

Se había propuesto alejar a Levi para que al fin lo deje en paz y al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo.

¿Por qué se sentía mal de verlo tan ocupado en leer los archivos que tenía en las manos entonces?

Hasta la semana anterior Levi había dedicado todas sus miradas a él, siempre estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, mas esos últimos días se veía realmente concentrado en el trabajo.

Definitivamente no era por vanidad, no podía ser eso si desde un principio asumió que Levi no lo amaba, por lo tanto ese desdén por parte de ese hombre lo había previsto desde que regresó a Francia. Pensó desde el comienzo que cuando se volvieran a ver a Levi su presencia le resultaría indiferente, pero entonces se comportaba de esa forma, siempre tan atento a lo que hacía que terminaba desconcertado.

Quizá muy en el fondo su corazón aún guardaba la esperanza de que tanto interés signifique algo semejante a "cariño", aunque no le gustara admitirlo. No podía siquiera pensar que Levi pudiera quererlo de alguna forma si su mente persistía en verlo como un perfecto mentiroso.

Su mente y corazón heridos lo obligaban a pensar que cualquier intención de Levi era parte de un engaño.

—Eren —Hanji, agitando su mano completamente extendida frente al castaño lo hacía reaccionar luego de permanecer todo el tiempo observando a la nada... O a Levi— ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Qué? —algo atontado aún, respondió agitando la cabeza para terminar de despertar.

—Estábamos hablando de cómo va quedando el lugar que escogimos para el lanzamiento... —lo había estado observando por el rabillo del ojo, así que sabía a quién había estado mirando tan abstraído— ¿Pasa algo?

—No, claro que no... —clavó la vista en las hojas que tenía a su alcance, descubriendo que eran unas fotografías— ¿Este es el lugar?

—Así es. Ya casi está terminado, solo falta que nos digas qué te parece, ya todos dieron su visto bueno.

A Eren le pareció adecuado, no era estridente ni muy sencillo, y cuando iba a hablar para manifestar su opinión, vio que Petra le estaba susurrando algo al oído a Levi.

Se quedó con la boca abierta, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta en una expresión muy torpe.

—Te digo que ha estado mirándote todo el tiempo, de verdad... Créeme, Levi —cuchicheaba Petra al oído de su amigo— No te miento...

—De nada me sirve que me mire, Petra. Ha sido muy claro el otro día y no quiero molestarlo más —continuó con la conversación en un susurro apenas audible por ella—. Ya bastante daño le hice, no quiero seguir incomodándolo. No quería desistir, pero...

Hanji carraspeó muy fuerte, haciendo que ese par se separe. Eren recobró la compostura también, y Levi comprobó que lo que decía Petra era cierto, ya que cuando volvía a sentarse con propiedad pilló a Eren confundido y aún lanzándole pequeñísimas miradas.

A lo mejor aún tenía chance.

—M-Me parece bien... Es un lugar muy bonito... —dijo Eren. El temblor en su voz no hizo más que alentar a Levi, definitivamente estaba nervioso tras descubrirlo observándolo.

—Bueno, el lanzamiento será el próximo fin de semana —declaró Erwin—, casi exactamente un mes después de la llegada de Eren. Me da gusto, lo has hecho muy bien.

Podía guardarle rencor al considerarlo cómplice de Levi en sus fechorías, pero de algún modo ser alentado lo motivaba y se lo tomaba a bien: Erwin parecía sincero, al menos con respecto al trabajo.

—Bueno, cada quien para su casa —Hanji abandonó su silla y se acercó a la puerta — ¿Vienes conmigo, Eren?

—S-Sí —seguía algo turbado luego de ver a Petra y Levi algo próximos.

No debería, Levi era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y no tenía derecho a decir nada, pero esa idea no menguaba su dolor: apenas tomaba plena conciencia de que Levi estaba completamente soltero, podría salir con la persona que le plazca.

Con paso torpe, siguió a Hanji que iba riendo.

—Lo dicho, usted me da miedo, señorita...

—No doy miedo, pasa que soy muy conciente de mi entorno.

Eren arqueó una ceja, pero Hanji no le explicó nada; no estaba dispuesta a aclarar nada, le dejaría ese trabajo a Eren... Y quizá a Levi.

.

.

.

.

.

Farlan y Armin regresaron pronto a casa luego de darse una vuelta por la ciudad en el auto del primero. Apenas entraron supieron que les esperaba una larga conversación al descubrir a Carla sentada con los brazos cruzados y meneando su pie.

—¿Necesita algo, Carla? —preguntó Armin.

—Sí —sacó el cuaderno que tenía oculto bajo el brazo, agitándolo en el aire para que ambos pudieran verlo— ¿Qué es esto?

A Farlan se le fue el alma del cuerpo. Y el aire de los pulmones también, dejando escapar un alarido ahogado, oprimiéndole el pecho.

—¡Armin, es el cuaderno de Eren! ¡Por eso insistía tanto en hablar conmigo cuando se fue de viaje!

—¿Y qué contiene?

—No lo sé, no me pareció bien leerlo...

—¡¿Por qué me asustas entonces?! ¡Creí que tenía algo de malo!

—Carla parece que sí lo cree... Mírala, está hecha una furia... —sonriéndole tímidamente, le dio un empujoncito a su pareja—Ve, tu madre te necesita, a mí no me puede entender porque no hablo alemán.

—Qué conveniente... —lo fulminó con la mirada, pero resignado fue a sentarse al lado de Carla— ¿Qué dice que la tiene tan alarmada?

—Dímelo tú.

Armin tomó el cuaderno entre sus manos, escogiendo una hoja al azar.

—Está en francés... —leyó un par de líneas y le bastó para saber de qué se trataba— Oh, no...

—Tradúcelo, por favor. Necesito saber qué dice.

Armin le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Farlan, insinuándole que necesitaba que lo rescate. El modelo comprendió, así que se aproximó para saber qué estaba pasando. También comprendió lo que el cuaderno decía, por lo que se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos, muy sorprendido.

—Era un diario... —Farlan temblaba— Levi lo sabe todo... Si Eren se entera soy hombre muerto...

—¡¿Cómo que Levi?! Explícate, Farlan —exclamó Armin.

—Primero deberías hablar con tu madre... —Carla seguía con los brazos cruzados y a eso se sumaba su ceño fruncido, molesta porque no entendía lo que ese par decía al estar hablando en francés.

—Eren nos va a matar si se entera que Carla sabe sobre esto... Pero sería peor si se lo tradujera... ¿Qué hago, Farlan?

—Decirle la verdad. Es muy injusto que no sepa lo que le pasó a su hijo.

Tomando aire para reunir fuerza, Armin empezó con su explicación.

—Carla... Este cuaderno es un diario, por lo que estoy viendo —decía mientras iba hojeando la libreta— aquí escribía Eren sobre sus días mientras trabajó en la empresa... —llegó a la hoja con la fecha en que Eren descubrió el engaño— Por lo que veo escribió todo...

—Tradúcelo, por favor.

—Eso tomaría mucho tiempo...

—Armin, quiero que leas todo para saber exactamente qué le pasó a mi hijo para que ya no quiera saber nada de ese hombre del que supuestamente se enamoró. Si es un diario aquí debe decir qué ocurrió.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Farlan, queriendo saber qué esperaba exactamente Carla.

—Quiere saber sobre Levi y Eren... ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba preguntando hace ya un tiempo? Ahora tengo que contarle.

—Hazlo, y dile de nuestras sospechas... Ya sabes, que Levi sí quiere a Eren.

Así, Armin empezó con su relato.

Farlan no entendía lo que estaban diciendo, pero pudo suponer en qué parte iban por las expresiones de la madre de su amigo y cómo alzaba la voz, claramente indignada.

Pasados unos minutos, Armin al fin giró el rostro para verlo, y descubrió en él una expresión de temor muy grande: los labios algo torcidos, las cejas curvadas y la frente un poco arrugada. No sería lo más apropiado, pero en ese momento quiso tomarlo entre sus brazos por lo tierno que se veía.

—Carla quiere hablar con Levi...

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Le explicaste que Levi sí lo quiere? Yo tengo mucho que decir, transmíteselo.

Armin asintió.

—Bien, para empezar debo decir que mientras Eren no estuvo aquí en Francia se la pasó insistiendo en saber dónde estaba y me pedía que lo comunique con él, diciendo que necesitaba hablarle; luego me enteré que terminó su relación con Petra, la que era su novia; y cuando fui a recoger algo de su departamento lo encontré muy resfriado además de tener unos pequeños moretones que iban desapareciendo, aunque no sé por qué. Además, y lo más importante, cuando Eren volvió a verlo él le dijo directamente que habían terminado... ¿Con qué propósito decirle eso? Para mí está claro que Levi siente algo por él.

Carla aguardó a oír la traducción de Armin, y Farlan supo que le había dicho todo tal cual se lo narró, porque la mujer de inmediato relajó sus facciones.

—¿Eren sabe que ese hombre está así por él?

—¿Así cómo, Carla? —preguntó Armin.

—Si tanto insistía es porque se terminó enamorando de mi hijo y ahora está sufriendo.

—Bueno, creo que Farlan quiso explicarle, pero ya sabe cómo es Eren... No quiere oír hablar de él...

—De todos modos quiero hablar con ese tal Levi. Quiero ver si sus intenciones son serias. Me tienes que ayudar, Armin, tienes que acompañarme para que le expliques lo que quiero decir.

—No tengo opción... ¿Cuándo quiere que vayamos a verlo?

—Ya mismo.

Armin volvió a dirigirle la mirada a Farlan, viendo en su rostro las ansias por saber qué había resultado de esa conversación.

—Te digo, quiere hablar con Levi. Debes venir conmigo para que me lleves a la casa de ese sujeto... Ah, pero primero me aclaras eso de que "Levi lo sabe todo".

Ambos se pusieron de pie luego de disculparse con Carla para hablar un momento.

—Bueno... —comenzó Farlan— Cuando al fin le respondí el teléfono a Eren me explicó que necesitaba que recoja algo, ese cuaderno que había dejado olvidado en un cajón del escritorio que usaba cuando trabajaba en la empresa. Fui a buscarlo, pero cuando llegué encontré el mueble destruido, precisamente en la parte que debería estar el cuaderno... Levi lo había sacado de ahí, no sé por qué, pero el caso es que se lo llevó a su casa y yo tuve que recogerlo de allá. Supongo que lo leyó...

—Por eso sabía que nos íbamos a ir a España... —recordó Armin— Por eso sabía sobre nuestros padres...

—Si Eren se entera que lo leyó estoy muerto... Oye, no hagamos esperar a Carla, acabemos con esto... Tengo curiosidad por cómo va a hablarle —dijo Farlan, riendo un poco para luego robarle un beso.

Volvieron con Carla y salieron del departamento del modelo con destino a la casa de Levi.

A lo mejor conseguía una aliada. O una enemiga.

.

.

.

.

.

—Es aquí —dijo Farlan, frenando el auto frente al elegante edificio.

Los tres descendieron e ingresaron al lugar, saludando a su paso al calvo de la recepción, algo sorprendido por ver que tantas personas juntas visitaban al señor Ackerman. Llegaron al cuarto piso y de inmediato se aproximaron a la puerta que correspondía al departamento de Levi, tocando el timbre al instante.

Levi asomó la cabeza y examinó con la mirada a todos, especialmente a la mujer que acompañaba a ese par de rubios que ya conocía.

—¿Sí?

—La señora aquí presente —señaló Farlan— quiere hablar contigo. Es la madre de Eren.

Imperturbable, se hizo a un lado para que puedan pasar. Saber que tenía ahí a la madre del mocoso que lo tenía angustiado merecía su asombro, y así era, solo que su rostro no lo reflejaba. Internamente se preguntaba qué podía estar haciendo en su casa.

—Quiero saber qué pretendes con mi hijo —empezó Carla, muy seria sentada en uno de los cuatro sofás negros de la sala.

Levi arqueó una ceja y su mirada viajó de Farlan a Armin y luego volvió a la mujer.

—Dice que quiere saber qué quiere con Eren —explicó Armin—. Ella... encontró el diario y ahora sabe sobre lo que pasó entre ustedes...

—¿Por eso ustedes están aquí? ¿Vas a interpretar lo que diga?

—Así es. Sea sincero, por favor.

—Dile que su hijo no me permite explicarle nada. He intentado por todas las formas posibles hablarle sobre lo que me pasa, pero lo único que consigo son negativas.

Armin le explicó a Carla lo que Levi decía, y ella de inmediato replicó.

—Por supuesto que no quiere hablarte, después de todo lo que le hiciste... Pero Farlan me explicó que al parecer sí sientes algo por él... Quiero saber qué tan serios son tus sentimientos.

—Sería todo más fácil si nos dejaran solos —luego de entender lo que esa mujer quería decir, se sintió incómodo al pensar que tendría que hablar sobre algo tan íntimo delante de tantas personas—. Al menos sal de aquí, Farlan.

El modelo obedeció y se dirigió a la cocina para entretenerse hasta que la conversación termine.

—Dile que... que su hijo me confunde. Sé que se la pasa de arriba a abajo con mi prima, no sé qué pensar sobre eso.

—Le preguntaron otra cosa, responda por favor.

—Solo traduce, rubio... Por favor.

Fastidiado, Armin accedió. Aunque, valgan verdades, esa amabilidad de Levi le sorprendió un poco. Lo recordaba prepotente y grosero, pero por cómo se estaba comportando contradecía esa actitud de antes.

—A mí también me preocupa esa chica, ni siquiera me la ha presentado... No sé si tienen algo, pero sí salen a menudo. Aunque, debo decir, creo que aún siente algo por ti —dijo Carla. Armin continuó traduciendo.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Levi— Porque si usted hablara con él... Quizá entraría en razón... Yo... —viendo a Armin se frenó un poco. Si la barrera del idioma no lo forzara a tener presente a ese rubio ya le habría dicho a esa mujer lo mucho que amaba a su mocoso— De verdad quiero a su hijo...

—Bien. Solo eso quería saber. Nos vemos, Levi... No aseguro nada, mi hijo debió sufrir mucho por lo que le hiciste, así que solo averiguaré más sobre sus sentimientos. Dudo que alguno de los presentes quiera que él se entere de esta reunión, mucho menos que leíste su diario... Si decides contarle luego no me opongo, apoyo la sinceridad, pero de mi parte no sabrá nada.

—Señora, ¿por qué me ayuda? Le hice mucho daño a su hijo y aunque ahora sé lo mal que estuvo, no siento que me merezca su comprensión.

—Si mi hijo te quiere debe ser por algo. Noto en tu rostro que no eres el mismo y sufres sinceramente por Eren... Él también sufre, puedo verlo todos los días... Si se quieren deben estar juntos. Eso sí, no te perdono lo que le hiciste, así que te estaré vigilando... —Carla se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiendo a Levi— Eres muy guapo... Mi hijo tiene buen gusto... Ojalá lo hagas feliz.

Armin prefirió omitir eso último, aunque Levi quería protestar y saber por qué esa mujer había hecho eso. Fue a la cocina para avisarle a Farlan que ya podían irse, y pronto los tres ya estaban saliendo del edificio.

Al menos Levi podía tener esperanzas. Tenía hasta el lanzamiento para intentar otro acercamiento, y la fiesta sería el momento ideal para hacerlo.

.

.

.

**Continuará**

.

.

.

**(*) Sí, Eren ya no es tan inocente (?**

**N.A: Ay, la suegris xD no sé, amen a Carla (? **

**Eren es cruel, pero Levi se lo merece; admitámoslo. **

**Quiero advertir que el próximo capítulo será un poquito intenso(? ... No creo que sea tan largo como los capis especiales que subí xD pero será especial, por lo menos para mí, porque incluirá algo que nunca había hecho u.u Ojalá me tengan paciencia.**

**¿A alguien de aquí le gusta Bruno Mars? No me encanta la verdad xD solo me agrada una canción suya, pero quería advertir que incluiré un pedacito en el siguiente cap... **

**Próxima actualización pues... En una semana ;-; lo siento... O quizá antes, depende de la universidad.**


	29. Torcer las cosas

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia. Declaro también que los fragmentos incluidos no son de mi autoría.**

**N.A: He estado escribiendo el siguiente cap. Falta corregirlo, pero veo que es factible retomar mi ritmo si escribo un par de hojas por día en lugar de dejar todo para el fin de semana XD Ojalá les guste, y me da gusto poder actualizar tan pronto n_n me siento comprometida con ustedes.**

.

.

**CAPÍTULO VIGÉSIMO NOVENO**

**TORCER LAS COSAS**

.

_Seasons came and changed the time_  
_When I grew up, I called him mine_  
_He would always laugh and say_  
_Remember when we used to play?_  
_Bang bang _  
_I shot you down_  
_Bang bang _  
_You hit the ground_  
_Bang bang _  
_That awful sound_  
_Bang bang _  
_I used to shoot you down_

_(Las estaciones pasaron, y los tiempos cambiaron,  
cuando crecí, lo llamé mío  
él siempre se reía y decía:_  
_¿recuerdas cuando solíamos jugar?_  
_Bang Bang_  
_Te disparé_  
_Bang Bang_  
_Caíste al suelo_  
_Bang Bang_  
_Ese sonido horrible_  
_Bang Bang_  
_Solía dispararte)_

.

.

Petra no soportaba ver a Levi tan parco y apagado al ver al muchacho que lo tenía enamorado sin siquiera poder acercársele. Sentía que debía hacer algo, aunque no sabía muy bien qué o por dónde empezar. Aún algo en ella, un pequeñísimo lado egoísta la detenía e impedía actuar a favor de ese par, pero procuraba acallarlo pensando en la felicidad del hombre que por tantos años amó.

Se resignaba a perderlo. La idea de que Eren era un buen muchacho iba ganando un espacio en su mente.

Sin embargo, no podía perdonarle que haya mentido con algo tan grave como su identidad. Esa mentira había confundido demasiado a Levi y solo por eso aún sentía cierta aversión por ese muchacho tan lindo de ojos verdes.

¿Qué razones pudo tener para mentir con algo tan importante?

Su curiosidad no daba para más, tenía que averiguar pronto más sobre Eren.

¿Dónde hallar respuestas?

No creyó prudente preguntarle a Levi, probablemente este tendría la mente ocupada en el lanzamiento que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Quizá Farlan podría explicarle, aunque no eran cercanos y lo más probable sería que se niegue luego de lo mal que trató a Eren mientras trabajó en la empresa, así que lo tomaría como un ataque a su amigo.

Ya tenían casi todo listo para realizar la fiesta ese fin de semana, apenas quedaban unos detalles por ultimar, y justamente cuando estaba pensando en Eren y sus misteriosos motivos, Hanji apareció en su oficina para informarle sobre cómo quedó todo.

—Hola, Petra —Hanji asomó la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta y Petra asintió, permitiéndole pasar. Tomó asiento frente a ella y colocó un par de carpetas sobre la mesa—. Venía a contarte cómo quedó todo. Me da gusto que esta vez Eren haya decidido planear todo con anticipación, aquella vez el último día estuvimos corriendo de aquí para allá ultimando detalles...

—Hanji, tengo curiosidad... —no quería esperar más, tenía que preguntarle a alguien para que le dé al menos una pequeña pista— Pareces muy cercana a ese muchacho, Eren... ¿A qué se debe? —quería ir con cuidado, de por sí ya era bastante extraño que pregunte por alguien que cualquiera consideraría su enemigo.

—Ah, pues viajó conmigo a Japón por un asunto de trabajo, ¿no te lo contaron en todo este tiempo? —ahí estaba, Hanji y su facilidad para revelar las cosas— Me lo llevé apenas renunció.

—No, no lo sabía... ¿Entonces tú estabas enterada de que...?

—¿Que en realidad era hombre? ¡Por supuesto! Me contó antes de viajar, no quería que me lleve conmigo a alguien que le guarde secretos, ¿no es adorable?

—Entiendo... Supongo que conoces los motivos que lo llevaron a mentirnos con algo tan grande...

—Claro, también me habló sobre eso... ¿Por qué tanta preguntadera?

—¿Te importaría decirme por qué se disfrazó de mujer y nos engañó a todos? Es importante para mí.

—Bueno, es algo muy importante para él también, pero si prometes no decir nada, te cuento —Petra asintió y acercó su rostro al de Hanji, como si fueran cómplices— Lo hizo para rescatar a sus papás.

—¿A sus papás? ¿Cómo?

—Verás, él me dijo que de muy joven, adolescente aproximadamente, adquirieron una deuda por un engaño. Sus padres se vieron obligados a pagarla y él los vio pasando tantas penurias porque el dinero no les alcanzaba, así que se dedicó de lleno a estudiar... Pobrecito, ni siquiera disfrutó de su adolescencia... Bueno, como te decía, estudió muy duro, incluso obtuvo una beca en la universidad y estudió Economía. Lamentablemente, un día, luego de que egresó, un grupo de vándalos al servicio de los acreedores con los que tenían la deuda lo amenazaron... No me explicó muy bien de qué forma lo amenazaron, pero la cosa fue grave porque con ayuda de un amigo suyo de la infancia se vinieron para acá a modo de huir. Llegaron bien, pero justo cuando creyó que estaban seguros en su nuevo hogar se aparecieron otros sujetos, reclamándole por haber huido de su deuda... Petra —Hanji, conmovida al recordar lo triste que había sido la vida de su protegido, no puedo evitar tomarle una mano—, se llevaron a sus padres como garantía para que les paguen ¿Puedes creerlo? Para colmo de males regaron el rumor de que él y su amigo eran muy malos como profesionales, prácticamente los tacharon de delincuentes... Por eso tuvo que fingir ser alguien más, para conseguir un empleo bien remunerado y cancelar la deuda que tenían...

Petra jamás esperó escuchar una historia tan trágica, sobre todo si la había vivido alguien que consideraba apenas un muchachito. Comprendió que este no les había mentido con el propósito de burlarse de ellos, lo único se proponía era conseguir dinero.

Eren no era para nada una mala persona.

Comprendió también por qué Levi se sentía tan desgraciado.

—Tengo que hablar con él... —susurró Petra— No pueden seguir sufriendo...

—No, Petra. Detente ahí.

—¿Qué dices, Hanji? ¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando hacer?

—Por supuesto. Me bastó verlos cuando llegué para comprender lo que está ocurriendo aquí. Descubrí que terminaste con Levi y ahora son amigos. Sé por qué terminaron, o por lo menos lo imagino. Tú sabes que él se enamoró de Eren, por eso ahora quieres ir y hablarle.

—¿Y te opones? Ahora... Ahora solo quiero ver a Levi feliz... ¿No lo notas? El pobre parece un fantasma de tanto que lo rechaza ese chico...

—Y es lo que se merece. Petra, escúchame... Levi le hizo mucho daño, ahora Eren está saliendo con una muchacha; la considera su amiga, pero ella sí está interesada en él... No es justo que Eren haya sufrido tanto por culpa de Levi, que su primer amor haya sido una total decepción. Para empezar, ¿cómo Eren sabrá que es amor verdadero si solo se ha enamorado una vez? Por eso quiero darle la oportunidad de aproximarse a alguien más. Quiero que Eren sea feliz, lo estimo mucho al igual que a Levi, pero ya es su decisión.

—¡Él no sabe que Levi sí lo quiere!

—Petra, al menos deja que pase el lanzamiento... Mikasa estará presente, acompañará a Eren. Quizá esa noche él descubra lo que siente en verdad... Dale esa noche y luego piensa bien lo que vas a hacer. Eren tiene que crecer y saber a quién ama.

—No sé si podré soportar hasta entonces... Levi está sufriendo mucho...

—¿Y al final qué harás tú?

—Tengo planeado irme de aquí... Ya no aguanto ver a Levi enamorado de alguien más... Lo hago por mi tranquilidad... A lo mejor me voy a otra ciudad, no lo sé.

—Es lo bueno de ser libre como una hoja al viento —Hanji colocó sus antebrazos bajo su nuca y estiró las piernas—. Nadie me dice nada y no estoy atada a nadie...

—Deberías prestarle atención a Erwin. No sé cómo hasta ahora no se ha confesado...

—Es lo que estoy esperando, es tan maduro que comprenderá mi trabajo y forma de ser... Sabes algo, Petra... —un aire a añoranza impregnó su voz y sus ojos se entornaron, recordando tiempos pasados— Me alegra que hayas cambiado, de veras... Antes eras una maldita bruja, pero ahora... Te ves sinceramente preocupada por Levi... Me da gusto, deseo que seas feliz.

—Levi también ha cambiado mucho, aunque me duele reconocer que lo hizo para demostrarle a ese muchacho que ya no es ese patán que lo utilizó...

—Bueno, no nos pongamos tristes. Debo irme, recuerda lo que te dije, dale la oportunidad a Eren de elegir y no interfieras —Hanji le guiñó un ojo y abandonó la oficina, sonriéndole con cariño.

Petra deseaba ir corriendo para explicarle a Eren que Levi lo amaba sinceramente, pero ya le había prometido a Hanji que no intervendría, al menos no por el momento. Le quedaban unos pocos días para decidir y sobre todo quería ver la interacción entre Mikasa y Eren, así sabría bien cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

Todo sería por la felicidad de Levi.

.

.

.

.

.

Armin ya había renunciado al supermercado y a lo largo del mes Farlan se había encargado de instruirlo para que tenga alguna idea sobre sus labores como representante. Aprendía con velocidad y que sea su novio quien le explique todo facilitaba las cosas.

Novios. Ya podían considerarse una pareja si se habían pasado el mes entero juntos con el pretexto del nuevo empleo de Armin. Farlan lo llevaba a la agencia en que trabajaba por breves momentos y le mostraba las instalaciones para luego irse a algún lugar a comer algo o simplemente estacionaban el auto en alguna parte para dar un pequeño paseo por las calles. Armin lo disfrutaba, aunque Farlan debía ponerse lentes oscuros y poleras con capucha para pasar desapercibido. Y no era porque tuviera vergüenza, el mismo Armin le pedía que lo haga pensando siempre en su imagen. Según como él lo veía, convenía más que nadie sepa si tenía alguna pareja o no, así conservaba un porcentaje de sus fanáticas contentas fantaseando con él.

Hasta ese día, Armin no entendía lo que eran los celos por Farlan.

Como ya era rutina, Farlan lo llevó en su auto a la agencia para averiguar si le tenían alguna novedad sobre el empleo que los obligaría a viajar. Habían quedado de hacer un par de diligencias por allá y luego, por fin, Farlan le cumpliría a Armin el sueño de conocer el mar.

Todo empezó porque una noche, mientras dormían juntos, el modelo le preguntó a su pequeño rubio si deseaba hacer alguna cosa especial. Armin al principio dijo que no tenía nada en mente, especialmente porque no tenía mucho ánimo de hablar a causa del sueño, pero Farlan, perseverante como nunca, insistió y le sacó la verdad. A su novio le hacía ilusión visitar el mar. Estaba decidido, lo haría para verlo contento.

Llegaron y el portero, acostumbrado a verlos juntos, les sonrió amablemente y les permitió ingresar. Armin ya no estaba tan sorprendido por la elegante decoración de lugar, visitarlo casi a diario había terminado por habituarlo. Siguieron hasta el ascensor para poder hablar con una de las secretarias que lo mantenía informado. Esta se hallaba en el cuarto piso, y cuando la encontraron esta los recibió algo alarmada.

—¿Qué sucede, Nanaba? —preguntó Farlan al verla alterada.

—Me incomoda muchísimo cuando hacen las cosas de un momento a otro y sin consultar o avisarme... —la mujer, rubia y muy alta, además de elegante a juicio de Armin, iba de un lado a otro de la habitación queriendo calmar sus nervios. Unos que nunca la invadían, por cierto, y precisamente por eso Farlan empezaba a angustiarse.

—Nanaba, calma... Nunca te pones así... ¿Es grave?

—Bueno, el del problema eres tú —la mujer se tranquilizó y respondió al modelo con serenidad—. Va a venir un grupo de chicas nuevas y no hay quien las reciba. Acaban de decirme que, como no hay nadie más, tendrás que atenderlas tú.

—¿Eh? —su salida podía echarse a perder por ese inconveniente. Farlan de inmediato giró el rostro para ver si Armin lucía decepcionado o algo, pero lo encontró tan tranquilo que hasta se sintió un poco torpe— ¿Tardará mucho?

—Depende. Si son las típicas chiquillas pretenciosas puede tardar ponerlas en vereda. Si son buenas, de las que se sienten honradas de haberlo logrado, todo será más fácil.

—Entiendo... ¿Dentro de cuánto estarán aquí?

—Ya deben estar llegando. Les doy hasta quince minutos. Prepárate para todo, podrían ser un terremoto...

—Cuando empecé no vi muchas muchachas engreídas, ojalá ahora siga siendo así...

—Suenas como si estuvieras muy viejo —intervino Armin, riendo un poco—. Cumple con tu trabajo, yo te espero por aquí —se acercó a unas bancas que tenía cerca Nanaba para esperar a que su pareja termine su trabajo y tomó asiento.

Farlan se quedó de pie y aguardó a que las jóvenes se aparezcan por la agencia. Quería simplemente cumplir con ir a su trabajo e irse para pasar el día con Armin, pero ese asunto de último momento se lo impedía. No le molestaba atenderlas, la agencia se lo compensaría luego de un modo u otro, pero no quería tener a Armin esperándolo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Tal como había dicho Nanaba, las chicas llegaron luego de unos quince minutos.

Desde que las vio, Nanaba supo que Farlan la tendría difícil.

Las muchachitas, cinco, no pasaban de los veinte años, iban todas en zapatos de tacón, algunas llevaban unos jeans y una blusa sin mangas y otras shorts además de poleras muy sueltas, como si el otoño les fuera completamente indiferente.

Como si de un hechizo se tratara, las jóvenes se quedaron estáticas un momento fuera del ascensor con solo verlo, Farlan había capturado completamente su atención. El pobre, al reconocerlas, intentó presentarse o algo parecido, pero de inmediato se vio rodeado por ellas como si fueran un montón de hienas.

Unas muy hambrientas, por cierto.

Todas fácilmente le llegaban a la frente al estar usando zapatos muy altos, y él, tímido, procuraba mantener prudente distancia, pero ellas insistían en acercársele más y más, buscando siquiera tocarle la mano o, algunas más atrevidas, querían abrazarlo.

—Sé cómo te llamas... —por fin habló una rubia de ojos marrones, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Farlan y sobre esta su mentón— Pero dinos tu nombre, por favor.

—M-Mi nombre es Farlan... Farlan Church... —más y más rodeado, no tuvo otra opción que esbozar una sonrisa para no parecer descortés. Las chicas lo iban arrinconando, y finalmente lo forzaron a sentarse en otro grupo de bancas, justo al frente de donde estaba Armin.

—¡Ah, yo te conozco de hace un tiempo! —exclamó una castaña de grandes ojos azules— ¡Te he visto en muchas revistas!—atrevida, con su dedo índice delineó la mejilla de Farlan— Me atrevería a decir que te admiro... ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—T-Tengo treinta años... —tenso, dirigió su mirada a Nanaba como pidiendo que lo rescate. Ella entendió y decidió intervenir.

—Señoritas, compórtense, por favor. El joven Farlan ha tenido la gentileza de atenderlas a pesar de lo apretado de su agenda, así que no lo molesten.

—Tú eres una aparición... —otra muchacha, de cabello rubio también pero de ojos azules, se le acercó, tomando su mano y contemplándolo como si de una obra de arte se tratara— Una aparición divina...

Farlan soltó una risa nerviosa y desvió la mirada para no delatarse. En ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con los de Armin.

Estaba ahí, sentado, cruzado de brazos, pero en cuanto vio a Farlan clavó la vista en el suelo.

No quería demostrarlo, pero tanta cercanía de esas mujeres le estaba incomodando y mucho. Hasta ese momento nunca les había pasado algo así.

Entonces comenzó a reflexionar.

A Farlan no le convenía tener pareja, ya había concluido eso hacía ya un tiempo, mucho menos que las mujeres descubran que estaba de novio nada más y nada menos que de su representante, y para colmo de males este era un hombre.

Amaba a Farlan, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, pero la idea de que estaba perjudicándolo comenzaba a angustiarle.

Para empezar, bien podría estar él con la mujer que quisiera, formar una familia y agradar al público en todos los sentidos, ¿por qué arriesgarse con alguien de su mismo sexo y algo menor que él?

Las nuevas modelos continuaron con su acoso hasta que, media hora después, llegó Mike, el verdadero sujeto que debería atenderlas. Este le dedicó una sonrisa entre comprensiva y compasiva a Farlan tras ver con quiénes tendría que lidiar. El hombre las guió hasta una habitación en las que las entrevistaría y estas, antes de desaparecer, le dieron un beso en la mejilla.

Farlan terminó cubierto de brillo y labial en las mejillas.

Al fin libre, dio un gran suspiro y se acercó a Nanaba para por fin informarse de su viaje, que eso era a lo que había ido.

—Aún tienes un mes, ¿tienes afán por viajar?

—No tanto así... ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que estar fuera?

—Alrededor de un mes, quizá menos. Depende de la campaña.

Armin dedujo que su visita a la agencia concluía ahí, así que se puso de pie y se aproximó al ascensor, esperando a que Farlan haga lo mismo.

—Oye, compénsalo con algo. Mira que tener que ver todo ese espectáculo... Qué atrevidas... Si no fuera porque soy muy apacible y Mike no es acosado, ya les habría sacado los ojos... ¿Por qué habrá tantas mujeres así?

—¿T-Te diste cuenta de que Armin y yo...?

—Se nota a leguas. Me gusta que estés enamorado, parece un buen chico. Hazlo feliz.

—Eso intento, pero ya ves... Este trabajo a veces es complicado... Tú haz feliz a Mike —le guiñó un ojo y agitó la mano antes de partir. Nanaba era una gran amiga.

Armin se iba mirando las manos mientras esperaba a Farlan. Este detectó de inmediato que algo no andaba bien. Cuando llegaron al auto, teniendo muy presente su promesa, Farlan arrancó, pensando en el mar, pero Armin lo detuvo.

—No quiero... Prefiero ir con mis padres otro día... Vamos a casa, Farlan.

—¿Estás seguro? Ya habíamos quedado y—

—Vámonos.

Farlan esperaba poder hacerlo sonreír al mostrarle el mar, pero si se negaba no podía hacer nada. A lo mejor en su casa podrían hablar sobre lo que había tenido que presenciar.

De vuelta en casa, Armin encontró en la sala una pequeña nota de Carla en alemán. Farlan se le acercó para saber de qué se trataba, pero al no entender ni media palabra le dejó a su novio la tarea de traducir lo que decía.

—Volverán en la noche. Eren aún tiene unos ahorros y quiso llevarlos a comprar ropa de otoño mejor que la que ya tenían. Espero que cuando termine lo del lanzamiento gane más dinero, de lo contrario no podrán viajar a España.

—A veces creo que ya no viajarán y se establecerán aquí, aunque es solo una corazonada. Armin, quiero hablar contigo... Es sobre lo que pasó en la tarde...

—También quería hablarte...

—Déjame empezar —temía que Armin pudiera estar enfadado o decepcionado, por eso debía hablar primero. Lo tomó de los hombros y se inclinó un poco para quedar a su misma altura—. Quería apartar a esas chicas, pero como me dijiste que no conviene decirle a nadie que somos pareja, pues no sabía si explicarles que estoy contigo... Si de mí dependiera ahora mismo sería noticia, pero tú no quieres...

—Y no conviene, Farlan... Estar conmigo no te conviene... No es bueno que seamos pareja.

Farlan titubeó un momento. Podía inferir de esas palabras que Armin quería terminar, pero se negaba a aceptarlo ¿Por qué le ocurría eso cuando estaban tan bien? Si ese mes juntos había sido feliz a su lado.

—No... Para mí es bueno estar contigo. Yo decido lo que me conviene.

—¿Por qué estar conmigo si puedes hasta elegir con qué mujer salir? —no era un reclamo, su voz más bien sonaba triste— Y yo soy tu representante, yo decido qué te conviene...

—Armin, no seas tonto... Si estoy contigo es porque de verdad te quiero... ¿Qué importa el resto? ¿A ti te importa?

—Lo digo por tu bien... A la gente no le va a gustar que estés conmigo... Vas a perder trabajos...

—¡No digas tonterías! —le dio un pequeño coscorrón, al parecer Armin era un poco terco— ¡Si en este país las personas del mismo sexo hasta se casan! Y si lo dices por el trabajo... Tengo mis acciones en la empresa, además sigo estudiando en casa cuando tengo tiempo... Soy muy inteligente, fui de los mejores en la universidad... Deja de angustiarte...

—Para ser sincero, no me gustó que se te acerquen... No me gustaría que vuelva a pasar... ¿Siempre vas a trabajar con mujeres tan lindas?

—Por fin me demuestras que me quieres, tus celos te delatan —luego de calmada la tormenta, Farlan supo que ese rubio lo quería tanto que estaba dispuesto a dejarlo solo para no perjudicar su trabajo. Con una sonrisa en el rostro lo tomó entre sus brazos para elevarlo unos buenos centímetros del suelo—. Por ellas no te preocupes, yo te quiero a ti.

—¿De verdad? —apenas pudo hablar, su novio estaba apretando su cuerpo.

—Ven conmigo, acompáñame.

Farlan lo dejó de nuevo en el suelo y tomó su mano para guiarlo a su cuarto. Una vez dentro, sentó a Armin sobre la cama y quedó de cuclillas frente a él, acariciándole el rostro con cariño.

_They might say Hi!_

_And I might say Hey!_

_But you shouldn't worry about what they say_

'_Cause they got nothing on you, baby_

_Nothing on you, baby_

_(Ellas podrán decir ¡Hola!_

_Y yo podría decir ¡Hey!_

_Pero no deberías preocuparte por lo que digan_

_Porque no tienen nada de lo que tú, cariño_

_Nada de lo que tú, cariño)_

Armin, rojo como un tomate, no se atrevió a decir nada.

Qué bien se sentía ser correspondido.

Farlan se estiró un poco buscando los labios de Armin, y cuando los alcanzó se unieron en un tierno beso, sumándole a este sus manos que se entrelazaron juguetonamente, rozando los dedos con cuidado.

En medio de risas y besos cortos, sin querer Farlan empujó a Armin sobre la cama, quedando este tendido sobre la superficie mullida del colchón. Farlan dudó mucho, pero finalmente se colocó encima de él, volviendo a robar sus labios despacio para no espantarlo.

—¿F-Farlan? —con temor y el rostro tibio luego de estar tanto tiempo con el rostro cerca, Armin se detuvo un momento, recuperando el aire mientras su pecho subía y bajaba producto de su respiración errática. Tenía miedo, pero se negaba a soltarle las manos.

—Tranquilo... —aún podía detenerse, pero Armin no parecía muy convencido de querer parar.

Lentamente la nariz de Farlan recorrió la mejilla de Armin para luego detenerse a rozar la suya, dejando a su paso un beso muy húmedo y mordiéndole levemente el labio inferior. Continuó con su recorrido hasta que alcanzó su cuello, sintiendo el aroma de su nuca y embriagándose con este. Su lengua escapó de sus labios y con avidez recorrió en toda su extensión su piel, disfrutando su sabor.

Armin iba apretando los párpados y su autocontrol quedaba olvidado. Sabía lo que significaba no ponerle un pare a su novio en ese mismo momento, pero las sensaciones que le estaba brindando eran por demás placenteras. Su cuello nunca antes había sido lamido ni besado, por lo que no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir esa lengua invasora probar su piel.

Farlan continuó ocupado en su cuello mientras se sostenía sobre la cama con una mano y la otra la deslizaba para ir desabrochándole la camisa. Los botones parecían renuentes a aflojar, así que tuvo que incorporarse un poco para dedicarles toda su atención. Armin observó cómo la mirada de Farlan, a quien consideraba dulce y algo torpe, se volvía ligeramente felina, pero sin dejar de mostrar ternura y paciencia.

Los botones cedieron y el pecho de su pequeño rubio quedó descubierto para de inmediato ser acariciado por sus manos tibias. Sus dedos se detuvieron un momento para atender los pezones que con ímpetu se elevaban, dejándole en claro a Farlan que Armin ya estaba entregado al placer. Los tomó entre sus dedos y los apretó muy suavemente, haciendo que Armin dé un respingo, arqueando su espalda sobre la cama.

—¡Ah! —exclamó, sorprendido por lo bien que podía sentirse ser tocado ahí. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y un potente rojo coloreaba sus mejillas mientras sus manos apresaban las sábanas por encima de su cabeza.

Farlan volvió acercarse a él ya no para probar su cuello, sino recorrer con sendos besos el pecho que acababa de desnudar. Su lengua volvió a escapar de entre sus labios, y muy atento a las expresiones de su amante cubrió toda su superficie, dejando un pequeño camino de saliva tibia.

Sintiendo la falta de su sabor, volvió a besarlo, ya no con dulzura sino con voracidad, rozando sus lenguas descaradamente como pocas veces lo habían hecho hasta entonces; pero se detuvo cuando Armin, algo asustado, emitió un gemido ahogado por la unión de sus bocas.

—Aún podemos parar... Lo siento si te asusté... —se incorporó un poco y quedó a un lado de la cama, dándole a Armin un momento para respirar.

—Está bien... —aún tendido sobre la cama, el rubio le tomó la mano y tanteó sobre su pecho con la otra, queriendo quitarle también la camisa.

Farlan no necesitó más, tenía claro que Armin tampoco quería detenerse.

Tomó la mano que buscaba sus botones, guiándola con cuidado para ayudarla en su tarea. Una vez sueltos, terminó de quitarse la camisa, sacándola de un tirón fuera del pantalón que escondía la mitad de esta. Volvió a colocarse sobre Armin y pegó su pecho al suyo, sintiendo lo desbocados que eran sus latidos. Unieron sus labios y ya sin la menor duda, Armin envolvió el cuello de Farlan para hacerlo más profundo.

Farlan subió una pierna sobre la cama y con cuidado separó las de Armin, encajando su cuerpo entre ellas. Sus manos recorrieron sus hombros con suaves caricias, delineando con sus dedos su clavícula para luego tomar su cintura y palpar su espalda, sintiendo cada pequeño espacio de su piel con la yema de sus dedos. Apretándolo contra su cuerpo, Farlan hundió su rostro en el cuello de Armin para volver a devorarlo, a la vez que oía cómo pequeños jadeos se escapaban de los labios de su novio.

Ya no podía contenerse más.

Su manó abandonó su espalda para viajar por las caderas de Armin y finalmente perderse en el pantalón de este.

—¡Ah...!

Por primera vez oyó a Armin gemir con potencia, arqueando la espalda hasta el punto hacerle creer que estaba convulsionando.

Su mano descubrió un miembro ya endurecido y caliente, así que decidió brindarle atención. En un rápido movimiento desabrochó el pantalón de Armin y bajó el cierre para poder tirar del elástico de la ropa interior y liberar su erección, tomándola con una mano e iniciando un movimiento ascendente que arrancó sonoros gemidos de su garganta. Jugando un poco más, Farlan se atrevió a apretarle la punta suavemente con su pulgar.

Ver el rostro de Armin nublado por el placer solo hizo que la erección ya presente en su entrepierna estalle.

Lo acomodó sobre la cama, quedando muy bien recostado, y de inmediato se deshizo tanto del pantalón de su rubio como del propio, dejando ver una erección más que despierta. Atrajo a su amante contra su cuerpo de un tirón y ambos sintieron el roce de sus hombrías, estremeciéndolos en el acto y dejándolos deseando cada vez más.

Consciente de lo que ese toque había provocado en ambos, Farlan insistió en rozar su hombría contra la de Armin en un movimiento de vaivén al que se sumó su mano, juntando ambos miembros, humedeciéndose esta.

—Se siente... bien... —con las palabras ahogándose en su garganta, Armin se atrevió a confesarse. El movimiento de sus caderas era cada vez más rápido, demostrando lo ansiosos que estaban ambos por continuar— ¡Sigue! —el pudor lo estaba abandonando, solo quería disfrutar del placer carnal que su amante le proporcionaba.

—Quiero... hacerte el amor... ¿Puedo? —sus palabras iban al compás de las ligeras embestidas que se daban y su respiración, que era cada vez más irregular por causa de la excitación, daba contra el cuello de Armin de tan unidos que estaban.

Armin no respondió, simplemente atrapó a Farlan con sus piernas, rodeándole la cintura con estas. Él tampoco necesitó que le diga nada.

En esa misma posición, Farlan tanteó entre la cómoda alguna cosa que le facilite su tarea. Encontró un aceite que usaba en el cabello, y de inmediato desenroscó la tapa de la botella para rociar un poco en su mano derecha.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Armin.

—No quiero lastimarte, si no lo hago así podría dolerte...

—¡¿Me va a doler?!

—Si tienes miedo sí, así que cálmate —dijo, depositando un pequeño beso en su nariz

Armin supo entonces por qué había tomado esa botella. Un dedo húmedo de Farlan empezó a abrirse paso en su entrada, sacudiendo su cuerpo por el dolor que esa intrusión había provocado. De sus grandes ojos azules se escapaban unas pequeñísimas lágrimas, pero Farlan decidió continuar, ingresando otro dedo más, simulando con ambos una penetración para luego iniciar un movimiento semejante al de unas tijeras.

Le dolía, ya menos, y por eso Farlan no se detuvo; por el contrario, sumó un dedo más. El modelo continuaba con su movimiento penetrante, pero viendo que Armin aún sufría ligeramente, optó por volver a acariciar su hombría y relajarlo, ya que había dejado de rozar su erección contra la ajena por concentrarse en la entrada de su rubio.

Sus dedos y su otra mano seguían un mismo patrón, subían y bajaban, arrancando a su paso leves jadeos del pequeño cuerpo que yacía bajo su pecho. Al parecer el modelo alcanzó a tocar un punto que despejó el sufrimiento para más bien pasar a disfrutar del placer de esa pequeña penetración. Cuando lo creyó conveniente, Farlan abandonó su entrada; volvió a tantear entre su cómoda y encontró un condón dentro de un cajón.

—¿Vamos a usar eso?

—Yo sí, tú no lo necesitas...

En un acto de total osadía, Armin tomó el pequeño paquetito y lo abrió con gran cuidado, extrayendo de este lo que necesitaban. Se incorporó sobre la cama y tomó la hombría húmeda de Farlan entre sus manos, acariciándola despacio con sus delgados dedos y colocando el preservativo sobre la punta para poder deslizarla sobre toda su enhiesta forma. A Farlan se le escapó un resoplido al sentirlo: no pudieron darle mejor incentivo que sentir esas manos sobre su erección, y deseó de inmediato poseerlo.

Sentados sobre la cama como estaban, Farlan decidió que sería todo más fácil si Armin quedaba arriba. Lo tomó por la cadera y lo depositó sobre su abdomen, rozando su miembro contra las nalgas de su novio, buscando su entrada.

Farlan vio cómo el rostro de Armin se contraía por el dolor. No deseaba eso.

—Shh... —selló sus labios con su dedo índice, volviendo a quedar sentado y sosteniendo el cuerpo de Armin con su mano derecha para no penetrarlo completamente; no aún. Juntó su rostro al del rubio y susurró, muy despacio y agitado por el deseo— Perdóname, espera un momento y pasará... Lo siento... —sus palabras se oían como un prolongado jadeo, sellando su disculpa con un beso, mordiéndole levemente el labio inferior a Armin.

—E-Está bien... —exhalaba con fuerza, golpeando el rostro de Farlan con su aliento— Ya no me duele... Sigue...

Con su permiso, Farlan fue introduciendo muy lentamente su hombría en Armin, viendo cómo se le escapaba el aliento y su garganta quedaba muda mientras sus dedos se clavaban en sus brazos queriendo canalizar sus sensaciones.

—Espera... un poco... más... —deseaba tanto poder moverse, pero su prioridad era no herir a su pareja.

Luego de un momento y ya más relajado –porque era en parte su miedo lo que le provocaba el dolor–, Armin agitó sus caderas, insinuándole a Farlan su deseo de continuar.

—Ya... sigue... —pidió Armin.

—¡No me apresures! Si lo haces puedo lastimarte y no quiero...

—Bien...

Divertido por el cambio de actitud de su novio, Farlan se retiró un poco para embestirlo con algo de fuerza ayudado por la gravedad, sintiendo bajo su cuerpo los temblores de su rubio.

Continuó con sus embates con mayor violencia sin quitar sus manos de las caderas de su amante y del rostro de Armin desapareció cualquier señal de sufrimiento. Por el contrario, parecía disfrutar a cada momento más y más de ese inesperado encuentro sexual.

—No... No te detengas...

Obedeció, y con cada nueva estocada volvía a tocar ese punto tan sensible que hacía convulsionar a Armin. El modelo ya podía disfrutar a plenitud lo que hacían, su pareja parecía gozarlo en igual medida.

Pudo deleitarse con cada pequeña variación en el rostro de Armin: su rostro muy rojo; los ojos entreabiertos y muy brillantes, levemente opacados por unas pequeñas lágrimas luego de someterse al dolor de esos dedos intrusos; su cabello empapado por el sudor pegándose a su frente; sus labios húmedos por la saliva de ambos exhalando constantemente el aliento que se le escapaba mezclado con los jadeos que procuraba ahogar por su aún latente pudor; y esos brazos atados a su cuello, insinuándole su deseo de continuar así, unidos; además de su cuerpo sacudiéndose sobre sus caderas, meneando su cabello al compás.

Cegado por el placer, Farlan continuó atacándolo con fuerza, y en cada penetración llegaba más profundo, robándole el aliento a Armin que ya ni siquiera podía gemir: Farlan tenía presa entre sus manos la hombría de este, proporcionándole aun más placer.

Con enormes esfuerzos, Armin procuró resistir para no acabar todo tan pronto, pero era demasiado placentero y nunca antes había experimentado nada semejante. Lo estaba disfrutando tanto que incluso olvidó que en cualquier momento Eren y sus padres podrían volver. En todo caso, ya no podía detenerse, en ese punto solo le interesaba complacer a su cuerpo y a su corazón, ya que ese encuentro representaba más que su primera vez con un hombre.

Se estaba volviendo uno con su novio.

Farlan seguía agitando el cuerpo de su pareja, buscando un toque más profundo y siempre procurando rozar con la punta de su miembro aquel punto tan sensible que parecía enloquecerlo cada vez que lo embestía. Armin subía y bajaba guiado por Farlan, chocando contra sus caderas cuando caía.

—¡No puedo... más! —exclamó Armin, temblando y aferrándose al cuello de Farlan que no se detuvo ni por un instante— ¡Me voy... Me voy a...!

No alcanzó a decir nada. Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta dando paso a un estremecimiento que recorrió todo su cuerpo, derramando su esencia sobre el abdomen de ambos con violencia. Farlan supo que debía acabar pronto, así que aceleró sus estocadas, sacudiendo entero a Armin.

En un par de penetraciones especialmente profundas e intensas más, y aprovechando que Armin seguía estremeciéndose por los últimos espasmos luego de eyacular, Farlan terminó por entregarse al orgasmo, uniéndosele en temblores. Convulsos y jadeantes ambos, se dejaron caer sobre la cama, quedando ambos boca arriba, mirando el techo.

—Te amo...

Conmovido por esa confesión, el modelo lo atrajo con cuidado, aún agitados por el orgasmo, besando su frente sudorosa y despejando los cabellos que la cubrían.

—También te amo, Armin... ¿Te duele?

—Ahora no porque aún se siente bien, pero supongo que luego dolerá... —aún jadeaba—¿Lo habías hecho antes?

—Mmm... No me parece bien hablar de esto cuando acabamos de hacerlo... —su respiración agitada le impedía hablar con normalidad— ¿De verdad quieres saber? ¿No estabas hoy súper celoso por esas chicas que se me acercaron? —preguntó con picardía, aún orgulloso por despertar los celos de su novio.

—Tienes razón, mejor no pregunto más... Estoy cansado, no pensé que cansaría tanto... Lo peor es que recién va a anochecer... Ojalá los demás no lo noten...

—Oye, ya somos pareja, es normal que hagamos este tipo de cosas... —vacilante, desvió un poco la vista para poder preguntarle lo que quería saber— ¿Volveremos a hacerlo?

—Si tengo ganas, sí. Ahora estoy hecho polvo...

—Quiero decirte algo importante, por si no te quedó claro hace rato: te quiero conmigo, siempre. No vuelvas a pensar en terminar por esas razones que me diste.

—Lo decía por tu bien, pero la verdad también quiero estar contigo... —movido por la idea de perderlo luego de su ocurrencia de terminar, Armin deseó apresar a Farlan para siempre y asegurarse de tenerlo a su lado— Te quiero.

—Aprovechando el día del lanzamiento lo haremos público. No quiero que nadie más se me acerque con malas intenciones. Es una orden, quiero que todos sepan que estoy contigo y que te quiero.

—Entendido. Que todos sepan.

—Bueno, no podemos recibir a los demás así como estamos —Farlan se sentó al borde de la cama y jaló con cuidado a Armin del brazo para que lo siga—. Ven conmigo, vamos a darnos un baño y a cambiarnos.

El modelo se inclinó un poco sentado como estaba, invitando a Armin a que se suba sobre su espalda para cargarlo hasta el baño, suponiendo que le dolería estar sentado o andar. Vaciló un momento, pero la idea le resultó divertida y terminó accediendo. Cuando entró descubrió una tina muy amplia y una gran variedad de aceites esenciales además de diversos jabones. Farlan lo depositó en el suelo con cuidado y procedió a llenar la bañera con agua tibia y disimuladamente se deshizo del preservativo, tirándolo al tacho de la basura.

—Aún me da algo de vergüenza... Estamos desnudos...

—A mí también me da algo de vergüenza, pero no debería ser así luego de lo que acabamos de hacer, Armin —en vista de que el agua estaba por llegar al ras de la tina, Farlan cerró la llave, se sumergió en esta y esperó a que su novio se acomode con él, más exactamente entre sus piernas.

—Podríamos quedarnos dormidos... No lo permitas, Farlan.

—¡Claro que no! —sonrió— Ahora déjate tallar la espalda.

Cubiertos por el agua, Farlan y Armin continuaron con sus jugueteos y ocasionales caricias atrevidas, sin faltar en ningún momento los besos que el modelo le robaba con cualquier pretexto. Una vez aseados y vestidos, volvieron a la sala a esperar el regreso de Eren y sus padres.

El lanzamiento sería el fin de semana y con este llegarían muchos cambios. Debían prepararse.

.

.

.

.

.

Llegado el día, Eren supo por fin cómo se sintió Levi cuando estuvo al mando y tuvo a su cargo el lanzamiento. Era demasiada presión junta, y a pesar de haber preparado todo con mucha antelación la tensión en la empresa se dejaba sentir en el ambiente.

Kenny había decidido confiar en su criterio y prácticamente lo dejó como presidente, cuando se suponía que quien debía serlo era él mismo; pero verlo desempeñar tan bien su trabajo terminó por convencerlo de confiar en Eren. Así podía darse un tiempo para disfrutar de su vejez y la compañía de su esposa.

El castaño iba terminando de firmar unos papeles para luego pasar a su casa a arreglarse y quedar vestido, cuando Farlan se apareció por el despacho de presidencia en que este se encontraba. El modelo sabía muy bien que Eren se lo pasaba ahí por petición del mismo Kenny, quien había argumentado que teniendo tantas cosas por resolver esa oficina le quedaba bien.

—¿Cómo va todo?

—No puedo creer que haya tanto por hacer...

—Es porque no tienes un súper asistente como sí lo tuvo Levi.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—A que hoy tu Levi va a estar muy bien vestido, como aquel día del lanzamiento... Solo digo...

—No estoy para bromas, Farlan —respondió, arrugando el puente de su nariz.

—Bueno, lo siento... Es solo que no puedo creer que vayas al lanzamiento con Mikasa... Eren, ya te dije que si no la quieres no la ilusiones, pero insistes en ignorarme ¿No has pensado en hablar con Levi sobre lo que pasó? No sé, al menos que sea para dejar todo en el pasado...

—No tengo nada de qué hablar con él —dejó su firma en la última hoja que le quedaba y se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir—. Ya debo irme, si no salgo ahora no llegaré a tiempo, aún tengo que recoger a Mikasa y eso tomará algo de tiempo... Me siento mal porque iremos en tu auto, si de verdad la estuviera invitando la llevaría yo mismo —comentó, refunfuñando un poco.

—Contigo no se puede —espetó Farlan—, no entiendes razones. Me voy, yo también tengo que arreglarme.

—¿Irás con Armin?

—Por supuesto. Vamos a hacer algo muy importante hoy.

—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer luego de dejarlo así, pobrecito... —susurró Eren para sí mismo. (*)

Farlan salió seguido por Eren para irse juntos en el auto del modelo. Si tenían el mismo destino podían acompañarse.

Apenas llegó, Eren fue directo al baño para darse una ducha rápida y luego pasar a su cuarto para ponerse el traje que su madre le había preparado con tanto cariño. Él había insistido en que sus padres vayan, y Kenny no le negó ese privilegio luego de verlo tan entregado al trabajo.

Una vez listos, Farlan, Eren y Armin se encontraron en la sala luciendo sus mejores trajes: Farlan se había puesto un terno azul marino, destacando sus largas piernas con su corte recto, combinado con una camisa muy blanca y una corbata celeste; Armin también vestía un terno, pero el suyo era más bien gris y destacaba en medio de la claridad del color una corbata guinda; y Eren llevaba un frac negro muy entallado con una camisa blanca como la de Farlan, un chaleco igualmente negro y una corbata en forma de moño al cuello. Sin embargo, lo que más destacaba de los tres era el cabello de Eren: por sugerencia de su madre se había peinado para atrás, dejando su frente despejada, luciendo sus gruesas y marcadas cejas además de resaltarle estas los ojos. (**)

—A lo mejor tú también deberías peinarte de otra forma de aquí a un futuro, Armin —sugirió Farlan, guiñándole un ojo a su pareja—. Mira que a Eren le sienta muy bien. Sabía que le sería útil alguno de los trajes que le regalé antes de viajar.

Eren, que alcanzó a oírlo, solo se echó a reír. Carla y Grisha también lucían muy elegantes, su hijo incluso hizo el esfuerzo de comprarles algo nuevo durante su salida para que puedan acompañarlo. Su madre lucía un vestido perla acampanado sin mangas, destacando sobre su pecho un collar que conservaba, regalo de su esposo; y Grisha, al igual que los muchachos, vestía un terno color hueso con una corbata semejante en color a la de Armin.

Listos todos, subieron al auto de Farlan para llegar al lugar en que se llevaría a cabo todo.

Por petición del castaño, tuvieron que detenerse un momento para recoger a Mikasa. Estaba radiante, su piel tan pálida se veía más hermosa con el vestido rojo que llevaba, destacando en este unos destellos por la pedrería que tenía.

La pelinegra abordó el auto y sintió cierta hostilidad, aunque prefirió no prestar atención, sobre todo porque tenía a Eren, guapísimo como nunca, a su lado.

.

.

.

Cuando abandonaron el auto y se encontró con la decoración no pudo estar más conforme: todo lucía impecable. Desde las luces perfectamente dispuestas para iluminar en su totalidad el lugar hasta las telas verdes con que habían cubierto parcialmente las paredes, contrastando con estas por ser pálidas.

Como cuando se realizó el evento por el lanzamiento de la máscara de pestañas, habían dispuesto una tarima para quien diera el discurso y la muchacha que se encargaría de lucir el producto, rodeada de muchísimas más sillas que aquel entonces por la gran concurrencia que pretendían alcanzar. Habían procurado invitar a gente de gran importancia, ya que su presencia generaría comentarios positivos y mayor difusión sobre su reciente creación.

Eren y compañía se aproximaron a las sillas, pero siendo Eren uno de los encargados tuvo que dejarlos para acercarse a Hanji y platicar sobre cómo estaba yendo todo.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó, algo sorprendido de verla en un traje formal. Por lo general Hanji usaba ropa deportiva y llevaba el pelo desordenado, pero ese día se había esmerado mucho en su arreglo, incluso se había puesto un sastre.

—Viento en popa. Oye, la encargada de esto de la organización soy yo, ve y saluda a tus amigas secretarias que ya están llegando. Dales el lugar que se merecen, no como cuando trabajaste aquí que tuvieron que quedarse al fondo.

Con su aprobación, Eren corrió a encontrarse con Sasha, Ymir, Annie e Historia que ya se encontraban atravesando el umbral de la puerta, algo perdidas porque no sabían bien dónde sentarse por la disposición de las sillas semejante a un estadio. El castaño agitó una mano para llamar su atención, y las muchachas lo reconocieron en el acto.

—¡Estás guapísimo! —exclamó Historia, recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos— ¡Te queda muy bien ese frac!

—¡Gracias! Vengan conmigo, voy a indicarles dónde sentarse.

Guiadas por Eren, se sorprendieron mucho al descubrir que podrían ubicarse bastante cerca del estrado.

—¿Podemos estar aquí? ¿Estás seguro? —inquirió Ymir.

—Aquí casi todo estuvo a mi cargo, dudo que se nieguen a esta simple petición. Vamos, si se meten con ustedes las defenderé.

Más tranquilas, sus amigas tomaron asiento, contentas de poder estar tan adelante. Por lo menos Historia y Sasha sí demostraban su alegría, Ymir y Annie apenas esbozaron una sonrisa, dirigiéndole una mirada a Eren antes de que se aleje para atender otros asuntos con la que le transmitieron su gratitud.

Sonriente, Eren volvió donde sus padres para ver si necesitaban algo, hasta que vio que Hanji agitaba un brazo, llamándolo. Corrió hasta donde estaba ella y le fastidió mucho lo que tenía para decirle, sobre todo porque creyó que sería importante y hasta apuró el paso.

—Allá viene Levi. Oh, está con Petra... Y Erwin.

Eren intentó no voltear a ver, pero fue en vano: su curiosidad pudo más.

Levi, muchísimo más impecable, había optado por usar un terno acero, intenso. Bajo el saco tenía una camisa blanca, apenas unos tonos más clara que su piel, destacando lo increíblemente inmaculada que esta lucía. Su corbata en forma de pañuelo con un pequeño prendedor en medio que le daba algo de color y vida lo hacía lucir como todo un aristócrata, elegantísimo.

Apenas y prestó atención a Petra y Erwin, solo alcanzó a ver que ella llevaba un vestido color miel y él un terno crema; prácticamente habían desaparecido de su campo de visión y solo Levi estaba ahí, capturando toda su atención.

—Ya, solo falta que babees —dijo Hanji entre risas, haciendo que Eren reaccione—. Si sigues así va a darse cuenta y no vas a tener cómo negar que te le quedaste viendo.

—N-No estaba mirándolo, solo quería ver quiénes iban llegando...

—Por otra parte —continuó ella—, debo decir que tú también te ves muy bien. A lo mejor hoy pasa algo bueno.

Fastidiado por descubrirse contemplando a Levi como cuando aún vivía engañado, Eren prefirió alejarse, pero Hanji se lo impidió al tomarlo del brazo.

—Oye, no solo quería joderte —volvió a reír—, también quiero que prepares tus palabras para el discurso.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Lo que oíste. Kenny quiere que lo hagas tú... Vaya que te ha tomado cariño, no lo hubiera imaginado...

—Señorita, no lo entiende ¡No he preparado nada!

—Pues invéntate algo. Además, hasta donde sé, fuiste tú quien le preparó el discurso a Levi aquella vez... —vio que uno de los encargados la llamaba— Oh, debo irme, Moblit me necesita... qué habrá pasado... Seguro ya está dispuesto todo para que des el discurso, así que piensa de una vez lo que dirás.

No alcanzó a replicar nada, Hanji huyó dando largos pasos.

Hecho un puñado de nervios, Eren se planteó qué podría decir. A su mente no llegaba ninguna idea lo suficientemente buena como para convencer a esa gente.

¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Lo único que tenía que decir era los beneficios que su producto tendría y sería suficiente. No podían culparlo no saber expresarse en público, apenas y le habían informado que tendría que hacerlo.

Cuando se detuvo a recordar las múltiples características con las que contaba, su vista se perdió en ese hombre bajito tan bien vestido, acompañado de Petra y su amigo Erwin.

Qué molesto sentir un hormigueo en su estómago con solo verlo.

Levi tomó asiento; a la distancia Eren no lo notó, pero estaba algo disgustado al ver que Mikasa se hallaba entre los presentes. Supuso de inmediato que su mocoso la había invitado.

Transcurridos unos breves minutos, Eren supo que el momento había llegado. Hanji le indicó que debía subir al estrado y solo de imaginarse siendo oído por tanta gente su cuerpo entero se sacudió, haciéndolo flaquear. Sin embargo, se repuso pronto para no mostrarse nervioso delante de tanta gente: si notaban su inseguridad no convencería a nadie y tendrían que hacer un trabajo más para poder librarse de su responsabilidad con la empresa.

No iba a permitirlo. No deseaba estar ahí nunca más.

Subió a la tarima y se acercó a la cátedra, sus dedos temblaban pero al asirse al micrófono se calmó. Cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados, y procedió a presentarse ante la concurrencia.

Sin querer, terminó hablando sobre su "accidental" llegada a la empresa para dejar en claro que no era un aparecido. Explicó que recientemente se había unido y luego procedió a explicar los provechos que obtendrían al usar el lápiz labial que estaban estrenando.

Levi no despegó su mirada de él ni por un momento, y cuando concluyó su discurso los invitados aplaudieron a ese muchacho de hermosos ojos. Vio cómo su prima lo recibía con un abrazo, despertando en él celos desmedidos.

Mientras hablaba, Levi pudo detenerse a contemplarlo sin preocupaciones. Su mocoso se veía bellísimo peinado como estaba, además de que el traje favorecía a resaltar su cuerpo delgado y proporcionado: sus piernas largas, su cintura destacada por el chaleco ligeramente ceñido, la cola del frac que se meneaba con gracia a su paso y sus ojos, algo temerosos según pudo ver. Seguramente estaba algo intimidado por tanto público.

Qué ganas de lanzarse a por él y tomarlo entre sus brazos.

Una mujer muy linda, amiga de Mikasa, se encargó de lucir el nuevo cosmético. Eren la recordaba de su viaje a Japón, pero no eran muy cercanos, apenas recordaba que se llamaba Mina Carolina.

Luego de terminar con su presentación, la fiesta dio inicio y los invitados se fueron dispersando. Los entrevistadores se aproximaron a Eren buscando sacarle alguna declaración. Levi esperó a un lado para poder aproximarse y hablar finalmente con él, motivado como estaba por las palabras de la madre del muchacho. La gente de prensa le hizo muchas preguntas al castaño, pero él apenas les daba breves respuestas con una sonrisa tímida, así que desistieron pronto. Tenían material para sus publicaciones y con eso les bastaba.

Cuando Levi iba a acercarse a Eren le ganó la oportunidad Mikasa, llevándoselo de la mano a la mesa en que se encontraban los bocadillos. Ella le ofreció una copa y él la aceptó, dándole un pequeño sorbo, aún nervioso.

—Eren... ¿Has pensado en nosotros?

—¿En nosotros?

—Sí... ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre intentarlo?

—Lo recuerdo... —desvió la mirada, y los consejos de Farlan invadieron sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué has decidido?

—La verdad he tenido la cabeza muy ocupada con todo este asunto... Pero sí pensaba darte una respuesta...

—Lo siento —sonrojada, dejó su copa sobre la mesa y se acercó peligrosamente a Eren—. No te había felicitado por lo bien que lo hiciste allá arriba...

Ni Eren ni Levi se esperaron lo que pasó a continuación.

Mikasa, con el pretexto de celebrarle su esfuerzo con el lanzamiento, atrapó los labios del castaño con los suyos. Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos mientras cerraba los ojos.

No solo se proponía felicitarlo, suponía que esa noche iba a rechazarla por cómo se había comportado con ella. Salían juntos, pero sentía siempre que él estaba como ausente, con la mente en otro lugar... O con alguien más.

Si iba a darle un "no" al menos quería llevarse un recuerdo suyo.

Levi no soportó lo que vio, y sin importarle nada ni nadie salió del lugar de inmediato.

Como supuso desde un principio, era causa perdida. Eren había decidido, y él no estaba en sus planes.

Después de todo, ¿por qué iba a amarlo? ¿Cómo esperaba ser correspondido luego de todo lo que le había hecho?

Podía entenderlo, pero igual dolía.

Como un disparo a quemarropa, directo al corazón.

Corrió hasta su auto para alejarse lo más pronto posible.

Petra vio todo, especialmente a Levi que salió corriendo. Se sintió culpable por haber hecho caso a Hanji y no haber hablado con Eren, ese era el resultado.

Furiosa, se aproximó a grandes zancadas a esa mujer.

—¡¿Viste lo que provocaste?! ¡Ahora Levi debe sentirse terrible!

—Oye, no me esperaba que Mikasa haga eso... Supuse que Eren hoy la rechazaría, pero eso salió de mis planes.

Indignada, Petra soltó un bufido, terminando con un taconeo contra el suelo y se fue. Tampoco quería permanecer ahí.

—¡Mikasa! —exclamó Eren, apartándola con algo de fuerza— ¡¿Qué haces?!

—Perdóname... Es solo que... Yo sabía que me ibas a decir que no... Fue por eso...

—L-Lo lamento... La verdad sí iba a decirte eso, pero no sabía cómo... ¿No estás furiosa?

—No podría cuando desde un principio me dejaste todo claro. Me advertiste que ibas a intentarlo, pero si no sientes nada por mí no puedo obligarte a amarme... Quería disfrutar esta última noche contigo.

—¿Te irás?

—Sin ti ya no tengo razones para quedarme aquí. Volveré a Japón y expandiré mi tienda, voy a dedicarme completamente a ella y mi carrera... Gracias, Eren.

—¿Por qué me agradeces? Siempre quise saberlo.

—Porque fuiste mi amigo y me demostraste que valgo mucho. No volveré a atar mi vida a nadie ni a nada. El mejor ejemplo de mi actitud es no enojarme por tu rechazo ni victimizarme para conseguir ser algo más que tu amiga. Prométeme una cosa.

—Lo que quieras.

—Sé feliz, mejor aún si es con esa persona que amas. Sé que sigues enamorado, y si te mintió permítele explicarse, a lo mejor arreglan las cosas. Hazlo, o de lo contrario podrías arrepentirte por toda la vida. Yo por ejemplo estoy contenta, a pesar de no quedarme contigo tuve el valor de decirte lo que siento y no podré reprocharme nada, al menos lo intenté —dijo ella, tomándole las manos a Eren.

—No lo sé... Creo que me iré lejos dentro de unos días...

—Si te vas ya no tendrás ninguna oportunidad. Piénsalo... ¿Me das un último abrazo?

Eren no respondió nada, la acogió entre sus brazos y acarició su cabello, demostrándole que, pese a haberlo intentado, no había conseguido enamorarse de ella.

—Adiós, Eren —susurró ella, parpadeando muchas veces para que ninguna lágrima se escape de sus negros ojos—. Espero volver a vernos algún día.

—Me dará gusto volver a verte, te lo aseguro. Te prometo que apenas tenga un momento te llamaré para que no perdamos el contacto, ¿te parece? Y me contarás cuando encuentres a alguien que sepa apreciar lo genial que eres.

Mikasa ya no pudo decir nada, si hablaba corría el riesgo de echarse a llorar y no quería dejarle esa última impresión al muchacho que amaba.

Sonriente, ella se alejó sin permitirle siquiera acompañarla.

—Eren ha torcido las cosas.

—¿Qué?

—Eren ha cambiado las cosas. Su sueño se cumplió hace mucho, pero hoy lo echó a perder... Ojalá pueda remediarlo.

—No te entiendo, Annie...

—Olvídalo, Sasha. Ymir e Historia deben estar comiendo algo, volvamos con ella.

Sasha no comprendió nada, Annie había incitado su estómago al hablarle de comer. Sin embargo, esas súbitas palabras de su amiga quedaron pululando en su cabeza.

La fiesta continuó; Eren quiso integrarse a la alegría colectiva, pero le fue imposible.

¿La razón? Su corazón le pedía a gritos al menos poder ver desde lejos a Levi, pero él ya no estaba ahí, y Petra tampoco.

Le hería sospechar lo que pudiera pasar entre ellos al estar ambos ausentes.

Aún triste por la inesperada despedida de Mikasa, decidió que sería mejor pedirse un taxi para irse a casa. Farlan, Armin y sus padres probablemente se lo estaban pasando bien y no quería arruinarles la fiesta pidiéndoles que lo acompañen.

Precisamente cuando estaba a punto de salir divisó al modelo sobre el estrado, sorprendiéndole ¿Qué podía estar haciendo allá arriba?

—Quisiera aprovechar —carraspeó ligeramente para llamar la atención del público— para hacer un anuncio importante.

Con el público expectante a lo que diría, continuó:

—Quería que sepan, para que no se especule nada sobre mi persona nunca más —aclaró. Bastaba que lo vieran acompañado de alguna mujer, aunque fuera por motivos de trabajo, para que de inmediato lo vinculen con esta—, que ahora mismo tengo una relación con alguien.

Eren abrió la boca enormemente, pero a la vez en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. Así que después de todo iba a decirlo...

Un reportero se aproximó para formular su pregunta.

—¿Quién es la persona afortunada?

—Mi representante.

Eren se echó a reír al ver lo impactados que estaban todos. Seguramente se esperaban oír el nombre de alguna mujer conocida, pero Farlan les respondía eso, desconcertándolos.

Armin procuró quedarse en un rincón, muy oculto de las miradas curiosas que lo buscaban por todos lados.

—¿Armin? —dijo Farlan a través del micrófono— ¿No piensas subir?

El aludido se estremeció de solo imaginarse siendo el centro de atención.

—¡Parece que no quiere subir! —exclamó Farlan al público, como en una dinámica colectiva— ¡Tenemos que pedírselo todos juntos! —agitó su brazo, alentando a la multitud— ¡Sube, Armin, sube~! —canturreó.

Sin más opción, Armin salió de entre las sombras y subió a la tarima en la que se encontraba Farlan, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa, divertido por lo rojo que estaba el rubio.

—No habrás pensado que iba a encararlos solo, ¿no? —susurró a su oído, muy divertido— Estamos juntos en esto.

Entonces a Armin se le nubló la vista de tantos flashes despedidos por las cámaras que no se detenían ni por un momento e insistían en fotografiarlo desde todos los ángulos posibles.

Parpadeaba mucho, y los periodistas le pedían al menos una sonrisa en lugar de esa expresión de susto. Farlan sí sonreía, no por ser la principal atracción de ese momento, sino porque al fin el mundo entero sabía que ambos eran felices.

Que todos lo sepan lo hacía feliz.

Abrumado por tanta luz enfocada en él, Armin cerró los ojos y, aprovechándose de su conmoción, el modelo le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, teniendo que inclinarse un poco para conseguirlo por la diferencia de altura.

—Sonríe, para que ninguna mujer como las del otro día se me vuelva a acercar y tengan claro que estoy contigo.

—Está bien —al fin le dedicó una pequeña y delicada sonrisa a los camarógrafos, enterneciéndolos en el acto, al punto de que algunos le gritaron lo adorables que se veían juntos.

—"Maybe lucky, maybe lucky. I dare say I'm lucky~" (Quizá suerte, quizá suerte. Me atrevo a decir que soy afortunado) — canturreó Farlan a su oído.

—¿Qué?

—Es una canción. Soy afortunado. Luego dice: "Maybe happy, maybe happy. I dare say I'm happy~". (Quizá feliz, quizá feliz. Me atrevo a decir que soy feliz)(***)

—Ya veo —respondió Armin, ampliando un poco su sonrisa—. Yo también me siento así.

Luego de obtener lo que buscaban –una foto como para portada con los dos con un semblante impecable–, poco a poco fueron alejándose. Farlan y Armin bajaron del estrado tomados de la mano y Hanji los recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Valió la pena dejarlos a solas cuando volvimos Eren y yo!

—Sospechaba que lo había hecho adrede, pero la verdad sí nos sirvió —respondió Armin, aún confundido por tantos flashes— Estoy cansado... ¿Podemos irnos?

—¡Vayan, vayan! —chilló Hanji— Si quieren tiempo a solas puedo llevar más tarde a los padres de Eren...

—N-No hace falta, Hanji —dijo Farlan—. Nos iremos juntos, sería muy descortés dejarlos aquí... ¿Y Eren?

—Se fue abatido, aunque alcanzó a ver su declaración. A mí no me pregunten, ya metí mucho la pata...

—Bueno, disfrute de la fiesta, señorita.

—Buenas noches, Hanji... A ver si esto te anima a acercarte a Erwin. No eres el tipo de mujer que espera que el hombre dé el primer paso, de eso estoy seguro.

—A lo mejor te tomo la palabra y me dejo de tantos rodeos con él —una sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro, que a su vez se desviaba en dirección al sujeto en cuestión—. Cuídense... En todos los sentidos —cerró su insinuación con un guiño.

La pareja se acercó a los señores Jeager para volver a casa. Estos parecían preocupados por no ver a Eren por ningún lado, pero cuando Farlan les explicó que se había ido quedaron un poco más tranquilos. Por lo menos Grisha, porque Carla había alcanzado a ver ese beso y a Levi corriendo, así que suponía qué estaba pasando.

Eren llegó al departamento de Farlan con un taxi, pero se quedó dando vueltas por los alrededores al no contar con la llave. Levi no salía de su cabeza, presentía algo malo.

Las palabras de Mikasa resonaban en su cabeza.

No, no tendría sentido hablarle cuando ya no quedaba nada para su viaje a España. No hablaría con Levi, ni siquiera se despediría. Como había planeado desde un principio, simplemente desaparecería luego de la junta que tenían planeada el lunes.

Ese sería el último día que se verían.

.

.

.

Petra, ya en su departamento, iba de un lado para otro buscando una solución a ese embrollo. Sentía que su falta de resolución había propiciado ese desastre, y por lo mismo debía actuar pronto, sobre todo si Levi estaba sufriendo tras ver a ese chiquillo besando a Mikasa.

Le molestaba la idea de que Levi estuviera enamorado de una persona que aparentemente mudaba sus afectos con facilidad, y para eso quería hablar con él.

El lunes podría hacerlo, sea como sea tendrían que reunirse para chequear qué tan bien les había ido y sus proyecciones, de ese modo calcularían si era factible alcanzar su meta.

De un modo u otro lo obligaría a oírla.

.

.

.

**Continuará**

.

.

.

**(*) Eren cada día menos inocente xD Sí, se refiere al lemon. Digo, debió notar los síntomas post... 7w7**

**(**) Dudo que alguien lo recuerde, pero en el capítulo 16 pedí que tengan en cuenta una reflexión de Eren. No es muy importante, Eren se preguntaba cómo se vería en terno para el lanzamiento porque disfrazado se veía horrible. **

**Por cierto, la idea de su peinado para atrás es de un dou de UNAP!, se llama Soirée me parece. Ahí Eren y Levi tienen una reunión y deben lucir elegantísimos, y UNAP! es mi doujinka favorita xD dibuja hermoso. Es EreRi, búsquenlo. **

**(***) No quise incluir más letra porque el contexto no se presta, además está en japonés y Farlan cantando algo así pues... No xD La canción es Stay Away de L'arc~en~ciel, mis eternos amores. La otra canción, como había insinuado en el cap anterior, es de Bruno Mars. Se me hizo muy romántico que se la dedique uwu ay, Farlan es amor.**

**N.A: Rayos, no puedo creer que estemos tan cerca del final... Me duele pensar lo poco que queda. Definitivamente extrañaré este fic, fue lindo tenerlas como lectoras *llora* **

**Ahora tengo claro que me va más el romance que los one shots sexosos XDD fue un poco extraño escribir el lemon, se los juro, me costó porque no sé... Armin en la cama es extraño porque no lo he visto en tantos yaois creo... Ojalá les guste, me gustaría que lo critiquen para ver qué hace falta mejorar. A esto me refería cuando decía que era algo especial, la verdad nunca antes había escrito lemon ;-; **

**FarlanxArmin forevah! Me gustó escribir eso de la prensa xD *abraza su pareja crack***

**Nos leemos :D **


	30. Wonderwall

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia.**

**N.A: Quería subirlo mañana, pero me alegró tanto que hayamos llegado a los 150 reviews :'D *baila sobre la silla* Y bueno... El siguiente aún no lo tengo completo, por eso calculo que en unos cinco días más o menos estaré subiéndolo :( espérenme please u.u**

.

.

**CAPÍTULO TRIGÉSIMO**

**"WONDERWALL"**

_There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how  
__Because maybe  
__You're gonna be the one that saves me  
__And after all  
__You're my wonderwall  
__(Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decirte  
__pero no sé cómo  
__Porque quizá  
__Tú serás quien me salve  
__Y después de todo  
__Tú eres mi maravilla)_

Wonderwall - Oasis

.

El frío de la noche le estaba erizando la piel.

Ya habían transcurrido buenos minutos desde que llegó al departamento de Farlan, y al no contar con la llave tuvo que quedarse afuera hasta que su familia volviera. Supuso que tardarían bastante por lo animados que lucían hasta el momento en que abandonó el lugar, y fue precisamente por eso que no quiso siquiera anunciarles que se iría.

Durante ese tiempo, de su mente no había salido la imagen de Levi en traje. Se reprendía internamente por hacerlo, por supuesto, le enojaba de sobremanera descubrirse aún enamorado, pero era simplemente inevitable; más aún al tomar conciencia de que no se verían ya nunca más.

Se había propuesto alejarlo ante esa insistencia en hablarle o acercarse –actitud suya que no terminaba de entender– y de ese modo se iría haciendo a la idea de su inminente distanciamiento. Por lo menos eso era lo que intentaba, pero estaba muy lejos de conseguirlo.

Para salvarlo de una marea de preguntas y reproches mentales, vio aparecer el destello de los faros del auto de Farlan, extrañándole esto ya que, según suponía, ellos debían seguir en la fiesta, disfrutando.

—Supuse que te quedaste afuera, pero no solo por eso volvimos pronto —dijo Farlan mientras cerraba la puerta del coche.

—¿Pasó algo? —Eren se aproximó para tenderle una mano a su madre y ayudarla a bajar, continuando su conversación con el modelo.

—No, Armin dijo que estaba cansado por tanto acoso de la gente de prensa, eso es todo.

—Sí, estoy cansado, esa gente es tremendamente abrumadora... —intervino el rubio— ¿Así será siempre, Farlan?

—Por supuesto —el modelo fue acercándose a la casa con la llave en la mano, seguido por todos, introduciéndola en la cerradura—. El trabajo es pesado, pero ahora tendrás algo más de presión porque querrán fotografiarte conmigo.

Armin dejó caer sus hombros mientras iban entrando a la casa, pero pronto se repuso, reparando en el mal semblante de su amigo. Hacía ya mucho que no platicaban seriamente, sobre todo desde que se había puesto a trabajar en la empresa, lo cual no le agradaba porque solía ser él a quien le contaba todos sus problemas. Eren tenía la mente distraída con algo, pero no le contaba nada.

—Buenas noches —dijo con desgano Eren—, descansen...

—Espera un momento, quiero hablar contigo... —repuso Armin.

Carla también tenía intenciones de aclarar un par de cosas con su hijo, y no podría decirse lo contrario de Farlan. Los tres querían hablar sobre ese beso con Mikasa y lo que había desencadenado, haciendo que se miren entre ellos, confundiendo a Eren por esas señas de complicidad.

—¿De qué quieres hablar tan tarde? Tengo sueño, Armin... —mentía, dudaba bastante poder dormir con tanto por pensar, pero al menos decirle eso podría frenar a su amigo.

Carla volvió a mirar a Farlan, insinuando con sus ojos que le permitieran al rubio actuar por ellos. Eran prácticamente hermanos, quizá podía conseguir algún avance.

La madre de Eren sentía que debían aproximarlo a Levi, particularmente luego de esa conversación que tuvo con el hombre y descubrir que en verdad quería su hijo, demostrándoselo al decírselo directamente. Sin embargo, tampoco quería dejárselo tan fácil al tipo, sobre todo si ya le había hecho daño.

Pero ese beso... Ese beso no lo imaginaron nunca.

Con la cara que tenía su hijo luego de la fiesta tuvo clarísimo que no sentía nada por la muchacha, pero no entendía qué le pudo causar tanta tristeza para lucir tan apagado.

Otra preocupación causada por el beso se sumaba: Levi lo había visto y, quizá, con eso podía declararse derrotado. No querían eso, mas no sabían qué hacer exactamente. Eren no iba a permitirles entrometerse en su vida, por eso debían ir con cuidado.

—Bueno, quisiera acompañarte a tu habitación, allá podríamos platicar un poco —respondió Armin, deduciendo lo que sus cómplices le insinuaban.

—¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana? No tengo ganas...

—¿Te pasa algo, hijo? —preguntó Carla, sabiendo de antemano la reacción de su retoño.

—¡No, mamá! Vamos, Armin, acompáñame.

Eren arrastró al rubio hasta que se perdieron en la habitación. Farlan no pudo evitar sonreír; ni siquiera hablaron, pero pudieron comprenderse: esa pregunta fue formulada adrede para ofuscar al castaño, haciendo que quiera huir del posible interrogatorio de su progenitora.

—Buenas noches, Farlan —dijo Grisha, luego de sentirse muy ajeno y excluido a ese ambiente.

El modelo le devolvió la despedida y también se dirigió a su pieza. Esperaría a su pareja para poder dormir juntos, procuraría mantenerse despierto sin importar cuánto tarde.

—Bien... ¿Qué sucede, Armin?

—Siéntate —respondió, señalando la cama, sentándose también.

—Me inquietas... Ya, dime qué ocurre, ahora no tengo paciencia... —ya sobre la cama, se removió un poco por lo lento que iba su amigo.

—He notado que estás bastante triste ahora mismo. Quisiera saber qué te ocurre —con firmeza, tomó una de las manos del castaño—. Ya antes me has contado cuando algo ha sucedido, puedes hacerlo ahora.

—Y-Yo no tengo nada... No me preguntes...

—Eren, habla. Confía en mí.

—Hace mucho que no charlamos... Pero a ti no puedo ocultarte nada, no luego de todo lo que has hecho por mí. Verás... —desvió la mirada, avergonzado de sus sentimientos— hoy, cuando pasó toda la ceremonia, busqué con la mirada a Levi y... no lo encontré. Lo peor es que la señorita Petra tampoco estaba presente... Imagina lo que... se fueron a hacer...

—Lo sigues amando, Eren. No entiendo por qué te empeñas tanto en negarlo.

—Lo hago porque me mintió mucho, Armin, es absurdo seguir sintiendo tantas cosas por él.

—No me has contado cómo han sido tus días en la empresa. Dime algo, quiero saber.

—... —exhaló con fuerza, triste— Todos los días buscó cualquier momento que tuviéramos a solas para hablarme, me decía que tenía muchas cosas que explicarme... No se lo permití, por supuesto —aclaró—, pero siempre me dejaba confundido... Es decir, ¿por qué tanto afán en acercarse a mí?

—Para empezar, Eren, ¿por qué no le dejaste hablarte?

—Pues... ¡Porque todo lo que dice tiene que ser mentira!

—¿Qué gracia tenía mentirte cuando los dos estaban igual de comprometidos con ese trabajo? Razona, Eren.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

—Que pienses más en eso, con más detenimiento.

—Ya tengo mucho en la cabeza... No estoy triste solo por eso que vi, pasa que hoy Mikasa se despidió de mí... Se dio cuenta de que no podré quererla y me dijo que se iba.

—¡Eso fue lo que pasó! —exclamó Armin, poniéndose de pie en un brinco.

—¿Qué pasó o qué?

—No, nada, luego te explico... —tenía que contárselo a alguien pronto— Piensa en lo que te dije, descansa.

Eren no pudo discutir más, Armin salió corriendo de su habitación, dejándolo sumido en más dudas.

El rubio se moría por contarle sobre la conversación que sostuvieron su madre y Levi, pero eso implicaría hablar sobre el diario, involucrando a Farlan –a quien desde luego no quería ver muerto–, además de que eso no contribuiría en su madurez. Como adulto que era, en lugar de huir de Levi y evitarlo, desde un principio debieron sentarse a aclarar las cosas. Eso, sumado a que debía sacar sus propias conclusiones, le hacían convencerse de no comentar nada sobre los sentimientos de Levi.

Solo lo haría en un caso extremo, y por cómo iban pintando las cosas dudaba que se presente esa situación.

—Creí que tardarías más... —desde la cama, cubierto con las sábanas y con los brazos en la nuca, Farlan observaba a su pareja que abría muy despacio la puerta de la habitación que compartían— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Todo ha sido un malentendido —se aproximó a la cama y quedó de pie frente a Farlan—. Mikasa lo besó porque se fue hoy, Eren me dijo que se despidieron y por eso lo hizo.

—Vaya, temía que haya cometido la estupidez de formalizar algo cuando no la quiere... ¿Qué más?

—Está con esa cara de angustia porque ya no vio a Levi en la fiesta y tampoco a Petra. Ahora está muerto de celos, creo...

—Empiezo a creer que deberíamos decirle sobre nuestra plática con Levi...

—¿No tenías miedo de morir? —bromeó Armin.

—Tonto —le dio un jalón juguetonamente al saco del rubio—, como si no le hubiera contado por eso... Solo no le digo nada porque no tiene caso, Eren no me escucha. Intenté muchísimas veces, no tienes idea de cuánto intenté hablarle sobre lo que pienso que siente Levi, pero no quiere, se niega. Su madre podría decirle o incluso tú, ¿por qué no lo hacen?

—Eren tiene que aprender a comportarse como adulto, desde un principio debió hablar con ese hombre si tanto insistía —dio un pequeño bostezo y se talló los ojos—. Tengo sueño... Ya vuelvo, voy a cambiarme.

Armin se dirigió al baño de la habitación de su novio y volvió a los pocos minutos, ya vistiendo su pijama.

—Buenas noches, Farlan —se arropó a su lado, dándole la espalda—. Descansa.

—Y yo pensando que íbamos mejor... —con un mohín, Farlan quedó detrás de Armin, rodeando de inmediato la cintura de este— ¿Así te despides de mí?

—Siempre lo hago así, no veo por qué la sorpresa... —estaba muy somnoliento y articulaba las palabras con pesadez, parpadeando mucho mientras apretaba la almohada.

—Ese es el problema, más aún luego de lo que hicimos... —susurró a su oído, muy despacio.

A Armin le subieron todos los colores al rostro, y tanta fue su vergüenza que se le fue el sueño al momento.

—Q-Qué estás queriendo decir, Farlan... Duerme, mañana estarás ocupado...

—No es cierto, los domingos casi no hago nada —con un suave beso en el cuello logró que el cuerpo entre sus brazos se estremeciera.

—Oye —suponía, por supuesto, qué buscaban esas caricias—, mis padres están muy cerca... No seas atrevido, me da vergüenza... ¿Qué tal si escuchan?

—Bueno, sí —reflexionó—. Pero desde ese día no hemos vuelto a hacerlo... ¿No quieres?

—Sí quiero, pero no es prudente...

—¿Qué hacemos entonces? —no lo soltó, pero sus caricias se detuvieron.

—Dormir —se cubrió con la sábana hasta la cara para evitar cualquier ataque—. Buenas noches.

—Hazte el difícil ahora; pero cuando tú quieras, no voy a querer yo —refunfuñando, giró su cuerpo para quedar ambas espaldas juntas, y se cubrió con la sábana con fuerza—. Buenas noches.

—¡Que no es prudente te digo! —exclamó Armin, y de un manotazo despejó la sábana para encarar a Farlan.

—Baja la voz —muy sereno y riendo por la reacción de su novio, el modelo volteó, quedando ahora frente a frente sobre la cama—, ¿no decías que podían oír? Ahora parece que no te importa...

—Es diferente...

—Si lo que te preocupa es el ruido, solo debes guardar silencio —con descaro acercó su rostro al de Armin para besarlo—. A ver si te convenzo...

El rubio le permitió besarlo porque, a decir verdad, también deseaba ese tipo de proximidad con su novio; sin embargo, como argumentó, la ineludible presencia de sus padres e incluso del mismo Eren se los impedía. No habían tenido otra oportunidad en los pocos días que transcurrieron luego de su primer encuentro sexual, y la lujuria seguía latente, además de la emoción, propia de las parejas cuando apenas van iniciando.

—Ngh... —jadeó Armin, ruborizado por lo pasional que se estaba volviendo el beso— Ya... Sé qué pretendes... —apenas separó sus labios, sus rostros seguían muy cerca el uno del otro.

—Y, por lo que veo, cada vez te opones menos. Tengo una idea.

—¿Qué propones? —respondió Armin, mientras Farlan le robaba un beso.

No hizo falta que le diga nada, todo lo dejó claro cuando sintió una mano sobre su entrepierna, apretándola con algo de fuerza, haciendo que su cuerpo se sacuda con violencia por la oleada de placer que lo recorrió entero.

—Haz lo mismo... —susurró Farlan mientras removía la prenda de su pareja, buscando alcanzar directamente la piel— Por favor...

Accediendo a su petición, Armin tanteó sobre la cama hasta alcanzar la hombría de su novio. Ya antes la había tocado aquella vez que en su primer encuentro sexual, pero eso no alejaba su vergüenza. Con cuidado e imitando a Farlan que ya lo tocaba con su mano sin el pantalón interfiriendo, aprisionó entre sus dedos el miembro ya endurecido, iniciando un movimiento ascendente, arrancándole a Farlan algunos jadeos que procuraba acallar.

—¡Ah! —soltó un gemido involuntario, cegado por el placer como estaba, desatendiendo por un momento a Farlan.

—No... —el modelo pegó su frente a la contraria, sintiendo el sudor de ambos, y con el dedo índice de la mano que tenía libre le recorrió la mejilla hasta delinear sus labios— La idea es no hacer ruido, no digas nada... —él también hacía lo que podía por no hacer el menor ruido, y le estaba costando.

Comprendió lo que decía, y para mantenerse en silencio se atrevió a besar a Farlan. Su gesto fue muy bien recibido, ya que, como pocas veces hacían, se sumaron sus lenguas, rozándose estas, acallando con mayor facilidad los gemidos, los cuales morían en sus gargantas.

Sus manos siguieron recorriendo sus erecciones cada vez más deprisa, hasta que ambos sintieron que estaban por llegar a su límite. Apenas se habían separado por pequeños instantes para retomar el aire luego de permanecer unidos en un intenso beso; y cuando Armin estaba tomando una bocanada de aire, quedó con labios entreabiertos y emitió un gemido para liberar su excitación y eyacular con fuerza.

A causa de eso, su mano apretó inconscientemente la hombría de Farlan, generando el mismo efecto en él que alcanzó su orgasmo.

Su respiración fue normalizándose, y cuando recuperaron la calma se dieron cuenta del desastre en las sábanas.

—Vamos a tener que limpiar... Y no solo las sábanas... —dijo Farlan— Al final estuvo bien, ¿ves? En cualquier instante que desaparezcan tus padres vamos a intentarlo...

—No imaginé que tuvieras tan presente este aspecto en una relación...

—Es porque me gustas... Y me gusta hacerte el amor también... ¿Te molesta?

—No, solo que concluyo que lo has hecho muchas veces... ¿Es así?

—Precisamente porque no lo hago hace muchísimo y porque tampoco me la pasé haciéndolo durante mi vida es que lo disfruto cuando lo hago, tonto. Sé qué ideas te estás haciendo y no me gusta. No digo que mi pasado no importe, por supuesto que importa, pero no entiendo por qué quieres averiguar sobre algo que te incomodará... —había sonado un poco duro, lo sabía, y debía remediarlo de alguna forma— Escucha, si quieres saber algo pregúntame, voy a responder, ¿te parece? Solo espero que tengas claro que te quiero, siempre.

—Tienes razón... —se estaba angustiando en vano. Farlan lo quería y no importaba nada más— Olvida lo que dije, lo que hiciste antes no hay por qué recordarlo, hay que vivir el presente...

—¡Así me gusta! Ahora hay que arreglar esto —dijo, señalando con los ojos la cama—, hay que darnos prisa para poder dormir... —tenía algo que preguntar, lo sabía de antemano, pero al menos quería oírlo— ¿Me quieres, Armin?

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—No es que no lo sepa, es que quiero que lo digas.

—Mmm... —Farlan iba abriendo un poco más los ojos, indicándole lo expectante que estaba— Sí, te quiero.

—¡¿Por qué la duda?!

—¡¿Luego el tonto soy yo?! ¡Por supuesto que te quiero, si todo empezó porque me gustabas!

—Sí, pero no lo dices a menudo...

—Torpe —Armin se sentó sobre la cama y acomodó su ropa—. Levántate —tiró de la tela que cubría el colchón con fuerza, sacudiendo a Farlan—, hay que poner esto en la ropa sucia y cambiar las sábanas.

El modelo obedeció con desgano. Había sido maravilloso estar juntos y compartir ese momento íntimo, pero sentía que con esas preguntas y respuestas se estaba echando a perder. Armin supuso qué estaba pasando.

Soltó las sábanas que hasta ese momento había estado tironeando y rodeó la cama hasta alcanzar a un confundido Farlan. Cuando lo tuvo cerca, jaló de su camiseta para darle un beso.

—Te quiero, mucho. Perdón por comportarme así.

Farlan lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo tumbó sobre la cama, alarmando al rubio de inmediato por tanta brusquedad.

—¿Q-Qué haces?

—No importa si estás cansado, quiero hacerte el amor —respondió, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Armin.

—¡¿No estás cansado?!

—No, porque estar contigo me da energía.

Entre resignado y divertido, pronto Armin se contagió del ánimo de su novio. Ya poco importaba si los oían, querían tener la noche entera para ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Calculó que ya debería estar llegando.

Se había tomado la molestia de llegar muchísimo más temprano a la empresa, incluso cuando cruzó la puerta principal descubrió a Hannes sentado en una silla que se había agenciado, dormitando con la boca cubierta por una chalina. Prefirió no molestarlo, el hombre desempeñaba bien su trabajo y es de humanos sucumbir al sueño.

Llegó de inmediato a su oficina y dejó guardada su cartera, en la cual llevaba algunos papeles que necesitaría en la junta. Tomó asiento, pero no aguantó mucho así, la ansiedad estaba consumiéndola y, para empezar, ni siquiera sabía bien qué iba a decir.

Había llegado solo con la idea de hablarle a ese chiquillo, pero no había decidido aún qué palabras utilizar, de qué manera dirigirse a él y, sobre todo, cómo hacerle ver que no buscaba montarle un pleito como cuando eran enemigos.

Ni siquiera lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber tratarlo y llevar una conversación adulta. Reconocía, por supuesto, que era muy respetuoso, aun cuando ella era tan déspota y cruel con él. A lo mejor seguía siendo tan correcto y de esa forma le facilitaba las cosas.

Desde su llegada, transcurrieron alrededor de veinte minutos durante los cuales la constante fue echarle un ojo a su reloj de pulsera. No quería que nadie se interponga entre ese chico y ella, así que debía actuar pronto. Cuando empezó el movimiento en las oficinas se puso de pie para dirigirse de una vez por todas a la sala de juntas y esperarlo, de ese modo sería inevitable encararse y quedar en una conversación.

Se ubicó en su habitual silla y continuó con su espera. Cuando la puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió, dio un respingo de tan pendiente que estaba, pero no entró quien tanto esperaba, sino Kenny.

—¿Tan temprano por aquí, Petra?

—Tenía un asunto que resolver... —sus cejas se curvaron, algo angustiada. Ya no tendría el momento a solas que tanto esperaba con el muchacho. Entonces se le ocurrió que podía esperarlo desde afuera— Disculpe, voy a salir un momento... He estado aquí desde hace rato y me siento algo indispuesta...

Kenny asintió y Petra se puso de pie en el acto, trotando hasta quedar cerca al ascensor.

Vio pasar a muchos de los empleados, saludándola cordialmente y ella les devolvió los buenos días. Hanji y Erwin llegaron juntos, y también saludaron con una sonrisa.

Levi apareció y se quedó mirándola un momento, intrigado.

—¿Qué haces?

—Cosas mías... Después te cuento.

—Yo voy a contarle algo a la junta de hoy. Será importante, he resuelto algo.

Sin más, Levi siguió para reunirse con Kenny. Petra se quedó parada aguardando, hasta que por fin apareció quien tanto necesitaba. Eren la vio de pies a cabeza, arqueando una ceja porque la mujer se interponía en su camino. Farlan se había quedado estacionando el auto; por alguna extraña razón, Eren sentía que debía apresurarse y llegar a la reunión.

—¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

—Quiero hablar contigo cuando acabe la junta.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué quiere hablarme?

—Lo sabrás más tarde. Acepta.

—Bien... —giró la cabeza para ver quién se aproximaba. Era Farlan que lo alcanzaba luego de descender del elevador.

—¿Pasa algo? —desconfiado, Farlan le lanzó una mirada al par que había estado conversando.

—Nada, Farlan... —respondió Eren— Vamos, deben estar esperándonos.

Los tres caminaron juntos, y cuando ingresaron a la sala de juntas Levi los vio, con muchísimo más recelo al darse cuenta de que Petra estaba al lado de Eren.

Eren, el mocoso que nunca sería suyo.

—Bueno —dijo Kenny, mientras los recién llegados iban acomodándose en sus respectivas sillas—, solo falta Isabel ¿Sabes dónde está, Farlan? Ah, es cierto... Mucho tiempo creí que eran pareja, pero vi todo lo que pasó el sábado.

—Es como una hermanita pequeña, la conozco desde la universidad... No sé si vendrá...

Isabel apareció, abriendo de golpe la puerta. De inmediato corrió hasta donde estaba Farlan, envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos.

La verdad, Eren no tenía motivos para sentir aversión por la pelirroja; cuando trabajó en la empresa lo trató bastante bien y nunca lo humilló. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que esté tocando al novio de su mejor amigo.

Como si fuera él mismo el afectado, Eren la fulminó con la mirada, pero ella no lo notó.

—¡Debiste contarme! —exclamó Isabel.

—¿Ah? No estoy entendiendo nada...

—¡Que estabas saliendo con alguien! —Eren relajó sus facciones al oírla decir eso. Al menos tenía claro que el modelo no estaba soltero. Dentro de todo, era algo positivo que sea consciente de eso.

—Lo que pasa es que Armin no quería que le digamos a nadie, recién lo convencí hace unos días.

—Ya veo —lo soltó y se sentó a su lado, en el único asiento vacío que quedaba—Al principio me costó aceptarlo, pero te veías muy feliz en las fotos... Me basta con eso.

—Creo saber a qué te refieres —nunca había confirmado nada, pero por las miradas y esas ocasiones en que sin motivo alguno ella lo tomaba del brazo podía suponer que ella lo veía como hombre—. Lo lamento, Isabel... Te estimo mucho...

—Dudo que esta reunión se haya concertado para hablar de sentimientos —intervino Levi, más serio que nunca.

Eren entonces reparó en él. Se veía algo cansado, unas pequeñas ojeras lo delataban.

Qué recuerdo hermoso cruzó su mente, cuando habían bromeado con Hanji sobre lo mucho que Levi parecía un vampiro.

Sintió como si le clavaran un cuchillo cuando, al cruzar una mirada con él, este se la sostuvo un momento para luego, con cierto aire a desprecio, devolverla a su padre.

—Empieza, padre —espetó Levi—. En cuanto terminen lo que tienen que decir quiero hablarles sobre algo. He tomado una decisión.

Hasta a Kenny le sorprendió lo duras que sonaban sus palabras. Su hijo no se caracterizaba por su dulzura de ningún modo, pero ese día estaba especialmente ácido, se sentía el contraste por lo amable que había sido en las últimas semanas.

—Bien... Eren —el aludido se estremeció, sobre todo porque estaba abstraído pensando en esa actitud de Levi—, quizá es un poco precipitado, pero por lo que pude ver y gracias a los acuerdos a los que llegamos con los distribuidores me atrevo a decir que lo lograron.

—¿E-En serio, señor Ackerman?

Su mente se detuvo un momento para procesar lo que eso significaba.

Adiós definitivo a Levi.

—Sí. Me gustaría que ahora veamos las primeras cifras.

Kenny se dedicó a revisar las sumas y números de sus papeles e iba concluyendo que, en efecto, el lanzamiento había sido un éxito y con eso se acababa su "suplicio". Eren no tenía cabeza para eso, su mente estaba concentrada en su despedida definitiva de la empresa, de sus amigas. De Levi.

Volvió a mirarlo, algo apenado y triste por cómo respondió hacía unos minutos, y el dolor embargó su pecho al descubrir que había logrado lo que se proponía: que lo deje en paz.

Levi seguía con los ojos clavados en las hojas que sostenía entre las manos, muy serio.

"Perdóneme, porque no he podido olvidarlo. Nunca pude dejar de amarlo, fracasé".

—Por fin terminamos con esta mierda.

La voz del hombre que tenía en sus pensamientos lo hizo reaccionar. Oportunamente devolvió su atención a las hojas que debía estar revisando.

Así que Levi se sentía aliviado de dejar de trabajar con él.

—Ahora quisiera anunciarles algo importante —continuó Levi—. Voy a vender mis acciones.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él.

—Como presidente de esta empresa fui una vergüenza, así que no quiero volver a dedicarme a esto. Por si te lo estás preguntando, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, padre, te lo estoy anunciando y nadie va a impedírmelo. Ahora creo que debí hacer esto desde un principio en lugar de acatar todo lo que me decías, nos habríamos evitado muchas cosas. Siendo mayoritario, no me opondría a que alguno de ustedes las compre, solo quiero el dinero.

—¿Para qué quieres tanto dinero? —preguntó Petra.

—Me voy de aquí, hoy.

—¿Adónde? —el volumen de su voz se elevó, sorprendidísima como estaba.

Eren giró a verlo con la boca abierta sin importarle si se delataba.

—Es privado. Cuando haya llegado a mi destino te prometo que te aviso, Petra.

Kenny no se atrevía a decir nada, habría esperado cualquier cosa menos esa declaración.

Eren estaba mudo. Sentía que debía decir algo, lo que sea, pero la garganta se le había cerrado. Pero, ¿por qué debía intervenir? Si él mismo también tenía planeado irse a otro país, de igual forma no volvería a verlo, la noticia no debería impactarle en lo más mínimo.

Quizá aún no se hacía a la idea de no volver a verlo.

Cuando se alejó de la empresa agradeció ese distanciamiento, ya que tenerlo cerca cuando apenas había descubierto la verdad no le habría causado más que dolor. Sin embargo, tras reencontrarse sus verdaderos sentimientos habían salido a flote, y por mucho empeño que pusiera en acallarlos no lo conseguía. Ni siquiera su cautela de no recibir noticias sobre lo que estuvo haciendo o lo que le pasó en su ausencia le ayudó a controlarse.

Y ahí estaba, muriendo lentamente al saber que se iba.

—Lo que me dices me deja sorprendido, Levi —repuesto, Kenny respondió—. En otro tiempo me habría negado, pero luego de todo lo que han logrado y ese cambio en tu actitud me parece justo que tomes tus decisiones. Si no deseas trabajar aquí eres libre de irte, solo mantente comunicado con nosotros... ¿Y Petra? ¿No han puesto fecha para la boda?

—Ella y yo terminamos hace ya un tiempo, no te lo habíamos dicho por el ajetreo del lanzamiento. No hace falta decir que no habrá boda.

—Me habría hecho muy feliz que sean esposos, por cómo actuaban creí que como pareja estaban en su mejor momento... Pero, si ambos están de acuerdo, no puedo hacer nada.

—Bien, solo tenía que decir eso —hizo a un lado su silla, se acercó a la puerta y salió. Ni siquiera volteó a ver a los presentes, de haberlo hecho se habría dado cuenta de Eren que lo seguía con la mirada, atónito aún.

—Eren —Hanji se dio cuenta de todo. Se sentía culpable en parte, pero al menos se consolaba pensando que todo había contribuido a que su protegido madure— ¿Estás bien?

—Claro —una sonrisa muy fingida apareció en su rostro—. Por fin se acabó todo, me siento liberado... Por fin voy a rehacer mi vida...

—Pasa a cobrar tu salario, muchacho —dijo Kenny—. Estuviste trabajando aquí para reparar tus errores, pero sería muy injusto tenerte aquí un mes y ni siquiera darte un sueldo. Cuídate mucho, te deseo suerte. Eres un gran chico.

—Gracias, señor... Gracias por su comprensión y por no haberme hecho nada.

Petra, confundida por lo que Levi había hecho, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo hasta que recordó su acuerdo con Eren. Tenía que hablar con él.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Farlan, dispuesto a salir de inmediato. Suponía que su hermanito estaría algo turbado por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, le pareció lo más prudente alejarlo pronto de ese lugar.

—Quiero hablar con él —intervino Petra—. Ya has aceptado, así que te espero en mi oficina, muchacho.

Así, la mujer salió con paso firme.

Farlan no estaba de acuerdo con ese encuentro. Por muy tranquila que veía a Petra aún recordaba cómo había tratado a su hermanito, y con eso ya tenía bastantes motivos para no confiar en ella.

—¿Vas a ir?

—Le dije que sí, ya quedamos. No pienso retractarme, Farlan.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No me hará nada, de todos modos ya no voy a volver a verla...

Sin más que decir, Eren salió de la sala de juntas para llegar hasta la oficina de Petra.

—No te preocupes —Hanji se le acercó y le acarició el hombro—, no le hará nada. Esta será la conversación definitiva, te lo aseguro. Si ella no logra nada todo estará perdido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Imagina de qué va a hablar ese par...

Sentada ya sobre su silla, Petra esperaba a Eren. Estaba demasiado ansiosa, esa conversación debía producirse de inmediato o sería demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué necesita, señorita? —el castaño cerró la puerta tras de sí, y ni se atrevió a sentarse, suponiendo que la conversación sería muy breve.

—Primero toma asiento, hay mucho que quiero decirte —con algo de desconfianza en los ojos, se acomodó en el asiento—. No pienso hacerte nada, si es lo que te preocupa.

—No me preocupa eso, es solo que no sé de qué podríamos hablar usted y yo.

—¿De verdad no lo sabes?

Los ojos de Petra no daban lugar a dudas. Sin embargo, su lógica le impedía aceptarlo, era imposible que Levi le contara sobre su relación.

—No, no lo sé.

—De Levi, por supuesto. Conozco los detalles, sé que ustedes tuvieron algo.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Quién le dijo eso?!

—El mismo Levi, ¿quién más?

—No entiendo... Espere... ¿Terminó con él por mi culpa?

—No exactamente...

—Oiga, no se preocupe. Le prometo que jamás le diré a nadie de ese suceso vergonzoso, no hace falta que me diga nada más.

—No te cité aquí para que me prometas eso. Así que consideras lo que pasó un "suceso vergonzoso".

—Desde luego. No sé qué tanto sepa, pero el señor Ackerman lo hizo para que le ayude en el trabajo...

—Para que estemos claros, sé que te utilizó para que le arregles los informes. Sé que estuvo engañándome contigo todo el tiempo.

—Lo siento muchísimo, es mi culpa por imbécil... Señorita, perdónelo, quizá así podrían retomar su relación...

—No puedo volver con Levi, muchacho.

—¿Por qué? Tenemos claro que fue un error...

—Déjame hablar, niño. Levi y yo terminamos porque él no me ama.

—Pero eso antes no fue un impedimento...

Eren estaba colmando la paciencia de Petra.

—Nunca me amó, pero... —exhaló con fuerza, se sentía incómoda por tener que hablar sobre sus sentimientos con la persona que le había arrebatado a su amor definitivamente— Eren, yo esperé todo el tiempo que Levi me corresponda algún día. Voy a contarte como pasó todo.

El castaño asintió, aún confundido por esa repentina confianza.

—Cuando era más joven, conocí a Levi. De inmediato sentí atracción por él, me gustó desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Mis padres tenían acciones aquí, y cuando les dije que estaba interesada en el hijo del accionista mayoritario no pudieron estar más contentos. Kenny decidió que seríamos pareja por mi capricho y para mantener la empresa unida, esa era su principal meta.

—Eso lo sé, en algún momento me lo contó el señor Ackerman.

—Pasaron los años y se notaba claramente que Levi no estaba interesado en mí para nada. Ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta el compromiso que había entre nosotros, me engañaba con descaro y si mantenía ocultas sus relaciones era solo para que no le haga ningún pleito. Yo lo quería para mí, al precio que sea... Me volví una paranoica, quería vigilar sus movimientos las veinticuatro horas del día, incluso le pedí a mi secretaria que lo vigile... Estaba loca... Pero, ¿sabes? Seguí esperándolo, no sé por qué, no desistí... Muy en el fondo confiaba en que algún día descubriría que, para cuando se hartara de esa vida ajetreada, ahí estaba yo, para él... Siempre estuve ahí, esperando a que se dé cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba y que deseaba compartir mi vida con él, y que él haga lo mismo...

Él, que había creído muchas veces que esa actitud obsesiva de Petra denotaba que no amaba realmente a Levi, se sentía despreciable. Con sus mentiras había destruido una relación, quizá no la más estable, pero esa mujer sí amaba a su novio, y él había acabado con todo a su paso. Se sintió aún peor cuando vio que de los bellos ojos de Petra se iban escapando pequeñas lágrimas que inútilmente intentaba contener con sus dedos.

—Nunca ocurrió, Eren. Sentí miedo, ¿sabes? Porque en algún momento de nuestra "relación" algo en él cambió... Cuando me engañaba le descubría el engaño porque me mantenía informada de sus movimientos, y por lo mismo sabía que el gusto le duraba un par de días, a lo mucho una semana... Y de pronto estaba más distante que nunca, ni siquiera me hablaba, no se dejaba llamar, no quería que pase a su departamento... Estuvo así desde hace meses, Eren ¿entiendes? Definitivamente algo andaba mal, Levi nunca estaba con alguien por tanto tiempo.

—¿Q-Qué quiere decir? —algo en él le estaba alertando, algo le decía que había errado en muchas cosas desde que volvió a Francia.

—Al principio me convencí a mí misma de que se le pasaría con las semanas, confiaba en que sería así. Nada cambió, solo empeoraron las cosas. Las veces que me permitió quedarme en su departamento, más por insistencia mía que por voluntad suya, sentí que dormía sola, Levi estaba ahí, pero a la vez no estaba. Cuando intentaba besarlo o me empujaba o se quedaba quieto, sin corresponder en lo más mínimo —su llanto se hizo audible con leves gimoteos—. Me hería tanto sentir que lo perdía... No sabes, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me dolía... Y entonces decidí acabar con la persona que me lo estuviera robando.

Petra se dio un momento para extraer un pañuelo de su escritorio, tomando una esquina para secarse las lágrimas que habían alcanzado a escurrirse por sus mejillas. Gimoteó un poco más, y cuando recuperó el aire decidió continuar:

—Llegó el día que descubrí a la persona que lo alejaba de mí. Te confieso que quise vengarme, destruirla, acabarla... No tuve oportunidad de hacerlo, cuando lo intenté ya había huido. Fue entonces que comprendí todo... Transcurrieron semanas desde que esa persona desapareció, y pude ver en qué estado estaba Levi... Una amiga mía me llamó una noche y me advirtió que Levi se había metido en un pleito, estaba en un bar peleando con unos desconocidos. De inmediato fui a buscarlo, y cuando lo encontré no sabes lo que vi... —volvió a llorar— Estaba en el suelo, sangrando, lleno de moretones... Corrí para alcanzarlo y llevarlo a una clínica, pero no me lo permitió, así que decidí llevarlo a mi departamento para asegurarme que no le falte nada. Esa noche, Eren, me dijo directamente lo que venía sospechando.

—¿Qué le dijo? —ver a Petra tan triste estaba contagiándolo; sentía deseo de llorar, más al comprender por qué le había descubierto esas marcas en el rostro.

—Que se había enamorado de alguien más, y que se había portado tan mal con esa persona que no hallaba mejor forma de librarse de su culpa que dejándose moler a golpes.

Eren abrió los ojos en demasía, sorprendido como estaba. De todo lo que le había dicho Petra podía concluir algo, pero lo creía tan inverosímil que no se atrevía a decirlo.

—Se enamoró de ti, Eren. Me dijo en mi cara esa noche que se había enamorado de su asistente y que no le importaba que le hayas mentido, porque tenías motivos hermosos para hacerlo. Y quiero que sepas que es precisamente porque sé por todo lo que tuviste que pasar que te lo digo, Hanji me contó.

—No es cierto... Él me mintió... ¡Y usted ahora también me está mintiendo!

—¡No seas idiota, muchacho! —fuera de sus casillas, ella ya no soportaba tantas negativas del chico— ¿Qué gano yo mintiéndote? Al principio te odie por alejarlo de mí, pero si él te ama no puedo hacer nada... Sentí algo de rencor por ti, no me gustó nada que le hayas mentido con algo tan grave como tu identidad ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que le costó aceptar que se había enamorado de un hombre?

—¿Por qué me dice todo esto?

—Porque gracias a Hanji sé que eres una buena persona, sé que no nos mentiste para burlarte de nosotros. Solo querías el dinero para ayudar a tus padres, ¿cierto?

—Sí... —ni siquiera supo en qué momento empezó a llorar, el cosquilleo de una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla le hizo notarlo.

—Ahora Levi cree que tienes algo con su prima, todo este tiempo ha estado como un fantasma por tu negativa, por no permitirle explicarse. Desde que se enteró que volverías estaba hecho un loco de tanta ansiedad que lo consumía, deseaba tanto poder hablarte... Y en todo este mes, mocoso orgulloso, lo has herido; y el golpe de gracia fue ese beso del sábado. Solo lo vi irse, pero creo que con eso desistió definitivamente de ti.

—Por eso apenas me miró hoy...

—Sí. Creo incluso que por la misma razón decidió irse de viaje.

—Se va... —con los ojos levemente desorbitados, Eren se puso de pie en un solo movimiento, haciendo hacer su silla— ¡Se va!

—¡¿Qué estás esperando?! —gritó ella— ¡Hazlo feliz antes de que lo pierdas para siempre!

—¿Usted qué hará? —sentía que debía correr, pero Petra le preocupaba.

—Voy a viajar al interior de Francia, necesito un tiempo para olvidarlo. Quiero pensar que lo dejo en buenas manos —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa—. No venderé mis acciones, así que quizá vuelva algún día... Cuídalo mucho, por favor, por mí y por ti.

Eren limpió las lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas y le dedicó una sonrisa a Petra además de una mirada llena de determinación.

No hizo falta decir nada más, corrió a toda prisa para buscar a su amor.

.

.

.

.

.

—Esto va a tomar algo de tiempo.

Levi había entrado a su departamento, y con una mano en su cintura y otra en su cabello evaluaba cuánta ropa debía empacar. Era un hombre práctico y solo quería cargar lo necesario, pero al no saber cuánto tiempo estaría fuera aún tenía que hacer cálculos.

De su armario extrajo una maleta bastante grande, casi le llegaba hasta la cintura, y la montó sobre su cama para luego abrirle el cierre lateral que tenía, dejando la tapa extendida a un lado. Volvió a acercarse al mueble y descolgó unas diez camisas, colocándolas con delicadeza dentro de su valija; hizo lo mismo con sus pantalones y sus corbatas, además de incluir su ropa de dormir y algunas prendas casuales pensando en su comodidad.

Con esa maleta hecha, se dirigió al baño para empacar sus implementos de higiene personal. Había comprado algunos nuevos el día anterior luego de tomar su decisión definitiva, pero aún le hacía falta ordenarlos con propiedad en un pequeño maletín que tenía guardado bajo su cama.

Su decisión... Todo había partido de esa escena que jamás deseó presenciar.

Con ese beso Eren le había dejado claro que jamás le correspondería.

Había insistido todos los días que tuvo oportunidad pero siempre obtenía el mismo resultado. De por sí ese hecho era bastante sorprendente, incluso el mismo Levi no podía creer lo perseverante que había sido, ya que si de algo carecía era de paciencia. Y justamente paciencia le había tenido al chico, muy consciente y comprensivo de su aversión por su persona, pero ya no daba más, no luego de verlo en esa situación.

Guardaba en su interior la esperanza de que al explicarle cómo habían cambiado sus sentimientos a lo largo del tiempo, que realmente estaba enamorado y que le había querido decir la verdad desde hacía mucho, pero por su cobardía no lo había hecho, lo comprenda y, por remota que parezca la posibilidad, acepte sus sentimientos.

Ya no había esperanza, había decidido rehacer su vida al lado de su prima y no había más vueltas que darle al asunto. Viajar le ayudaría a olvidar.

Sus manos se habían quedado quietas mientras pensaba en Eren, y a modo de despejar su mente consideró oportuno salir a dar una vuelta o comer algo, la hora del almuerzo se aproximaba y la tarde se tornaría más oscura, y con esta llegaría el momento de su viaje.

Tomó sus llaves, y luego de disponer todas sus maletas al lado de la cama además de sus documentos y boleto, salió de su departamento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Ay! ¡Puta madre!

Jalándose el cabello por la desesperación, Eren iba corriendo sin un rumbo fijo.

Movido por las palabras de Petra había salido de la empresa, alarmando a sus amigas secretarias, pero ni siquiera reparó en ellas. Tan apresurado salió que, cuando se halló en la calla, recién cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía Levi.

Desesperado, iba de un lado a otro no sabiendo qué camino tomar para alcanzarlo. Ya había transcurrido media hora y hasta había intentado hablar con algún transeúnte preguntándole si conocía a un hombre pelinegro y bajito, pero no obtenía ninguna información.

La desesperación no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Por fin, su mente se iluminó al ver una revista: Farlan debía saber dónde vivía Levi.

De inmediato sacó de su bolsillo su móvil y marcó el número de Farlan torpemente, temblorosos sus dedos como estaban.

—¿Pasó algo, Eren? ¿Quieres que te recoja?

—No, no es nada de eso. Solo escúchame, por favor. Dime dónde vive Levi, dame la dirección.

—¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

—¡Farlan, solo dámela maldita sea! —no quería gritarle, pero su paciencia no daba para tanto.

—Bueno, está bien... Lo siento, estaba preocupado porque no volvías...

Eren tomó un trozo de papel que tenía en un bolsillo y apuntó la dirección con gran cuidado, e hizo que Farlan se la repitiera más de cinco veces para no dar lugar a errores. Colgó y ya con la información que necesitaba volvió a correr. No estaba muy lejos, pero temía que pudiera ocurrir una desgracia si no se daba prisa.

.

.

.

.

Luego de otra media hora gastada en carrera absurda –porque bien podía tomar un taxi–, aunque correr le hacía bien para liberar la adrenalina de su cuerpo, Eren divisó un edificio bastante elegante.

Con premura se precipitó a la puerta, abriéndola de un empujón y descubriendo en recepción a un tipo calvo que lo miraba con sorpresa sin saber cómo reaccionar a ese arrebato.

—¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

—No... Solo vengo a visitar a alguien...

No quería perder el tiempo en una conversación sin importancia. A grandes zancadas alcanzó el ascensor, pero tardaba tanto en bajar que optó por las escaleras.

Subió hasta el cuarto piso con el corazón acelerado luego de tanta actividad física, la respiración agitada y la frente húmeda por la transpiración. Se dio un respiro, apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas para recobrar algo de aire y al volver a alzar la vista vio resplandeciente el número que correspondía al piso de Levi.

Su corazón saltaba con tanta fuerza que le costaba más y más respirar.

Se acercó a la puerta, secó el sudor de su frente con su manga derecha y tocó el timbre.

Una, dos, tres...

Tocó el timbre veintidós veces, y en ninguna salió Levi.

Su corazón le dolía por lo acelerado que estaba, pero ahora le dolía porque sentía que una mano con una fuerza terrible lo estrujaba, haciéndolo llorar al no poder soportarlo.

Se dejó caer al suelo, flexionó sus rodillas contra su pecho y las envolvió con sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro entre estos para ocultar las abundantes lágrimas que brotaban de sus hermosos ojos.

No tenía sentido, sus sonoros sollozos lo delataban.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Así que te vas... No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo por fin hayas tenido el valor de decirle a Kenny lo que de verdad deseas.

—Incluso si se hubiera negado me iba a ir, no hay forma de hacerme cambiar de parecer.

Erwin y Levi, sentados ambos a la mesa, disfrutaban de unos platos de comida china. Mientras salía a comer recibió una llamada de su rubio amigo invitándolo a su casa a almorzar, y siendo el último día que pasaría en la ciudad no pudo negarse, más aún si la comida iba a salirle gratis.

Sorprendentemente, Kenny no le había exigido la devolución de su dinero, con el lanzamiento quedaba saldada su deuda y no tenía que hacer ningún otro tipo de compensación. Lo agradecía, por supuesto, gracias a eso podría sostenerse por mucho tiempo hasta que sus acciones se vendieran.

—Me gustaría saber por qué en este fin de semana resolviste eso. Si lo hubieras planeado desde mucho antes me habrías contado ¿Tiene que ver con ese muchacho?

—Más o menos —llevó un bocado a su boca, apático—. Simplemente ya no quiero verlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero saber de su viaje o lo que hará con Mikasa.

—Ya veo... ¿Es por lo que hicieron? —removió su comida, algo triste. No sabía qué hacer para consolar a su amigo. Dudaba que le gustara ser consolado, pero algo de apoyo emocional no le caería mal.

—Digamos que sí. Erwin, come y no me jodas, ya bastante tengo con lo del viaje como para que me recuerdes eso —con algo de rabia llevó otro bocado a su boca. Había salido para distraerse, pero su amigo no hacía más que refrescarle los recuerdos.

—Lo siento... ¿A qué hora es tu vuelo?

—En una hora. Ya debería estar regresando, pero tu conversación me impide comer.

—Oye, sé que no te gustan las muestras de afecto en exceso, pero... —se aclaró la garganta; no quería sonar demasiado melodramático, pero la situación se prestaba para algo semejante— Voy a extrañarte, eres mi amigo y sentiré tu ausencia.

—No deberías —exhaló un poco porque, siendo sincero, tanto cariño de alguien con quien no había sido precisamente bueno lo conmovía—. Ya tienes a Hanji, ¿no?

—¡Ah, lo sabes! El sábado decidimos iniciar una relación.

—Erwin.

—Dime.

—También voy a extrañarte.

Algo semejante a una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del más bajo, y Erwin no pudo evitar sonreír también.

—Nos mantendremos en contacto, Levi. Si decides volver pronto, avísame.

Terminaron su comida en silencio, Levi ya debía prepararse para su vuelo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Levi condujo con algo de prisa, el almuerzo con Erwin le había tomado mucho tiempo y si no aceleraba podría perder su vuelo. Cuando estuvo a unas cuadras de su departamento sintió algo extraño en el pecho, como si algo estuviera por suceder.

Le restó importancia, nunca había creído en presentimientos.

Al no contar con tiempo, simplemente se dirigió al ascensor sin decir nada al calvo de la recepción. De todos modos, este ya estaba enterado de su viaje y ya se habían despedido con propiedad.

Su escasa paciencia se iba de a pocos al caño al ver que el elevador no llegaba. Cuando lo abordó, pudo dar un suspiro de alivio: según su reloj aún tenía unos buenos minutos para llegar al aeropuerto.

Llegó a su destino y ocupó su vista en extraer la llave de su departamento del bolsillo de su pantalón. Tan abstraído iba que estuvo a punto de caer al toparse sus piernas con un bulto en la entrada.

—¿Qué mierd...?

Tanto le desconcertó reconocer unos cabellos castaños que retrocedió en el acto, creyendo que su mente le estaba jugando una broma de muy mal gusto y tanto amaba al muchacho que incluso antes de partir creía verlo afuera de su hogar.

—¿L-Levi?

Tenía que estar loco. Incluso oía su voz.

—¡LEVI! —gritó Eren a todo pulmón, descubriendo por completo su rostro. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, los labios entreabiertos y el cabello revuelto.

—He perdido la cordura... ¿Por qué justo ahora que me voy? —con una mano cubriéndole la frente, Levi meneaba la cabeza en señal de negación, aún creyendo que todo era una fantasía. Una muy verídica.

—¡No te vayas! —en un solo movimiento Eren quedó de pie frente a él, apretando los puños. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y sus cejas muy curvadas denotaban su angustia y profundo dolor.

—¿Qué? —dejó caer su brazo y se detuvo a contemplar a la persona que tenía al frente. Pudo sentir su calor, su respiración...

No era una fantasía, no.

—¡Te quiero! —con los párpados apretados y algunas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, Eren, por fin, luego de tanto tiempo, le gritaba a Levi aquello que tanto quería oír— ¡Te quiero, Levi!

—¿Qué haces aquí? —lo oía, pero no terminaba de creérselo. Seguía estático frente a él, sin saber cómo actuar. Temía estirar la mano y romper el encanto.

—No quiero... —las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos, cada vez más gruesas y pesadas— No quiero que te vayas... —su pecho se contraía de forma dolorosa, como un espasmo violento, y de su garganta escapaban potentes gimoteos— Por eso vine... No te vayas... Por favor...

Levi no supo qué contestar. Si tardaba un momento más perdería su vuelo, pero tener ahí a su mocoso gritándole que lo quería y pidiéndole que no se marche lo tenían demasiado confundido.

Eren no pudo contener más sus emociones.

Como un niño rescatado, el castaño se arrojó encima de Levi, cubriéndolo con sus brazos y clavando sus dedos en su espalda, aferrándolo contra su cuerpo para no permitirle escapar.

—No te vayas... —rogaba, apenas con un hilo de voz.

Más sereno luego de tanto griterío, Levi lo apartó de su cuerpo y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, conmovido al ver esos ojos tan bellos sumidos en dolor y angustia.

Tan sinceros como siempre.

—Cálmate —su mano recorrió su rostro, sus dedos índice y medio grabaron en su memoria cada detalle de aquella piel, esa que tanto había extrañado. No pudo evitar detenerse un momento en sus labios—. Pasa, voy a abrir la puerta.

Ya adentro, Eren descubrió una sala tan ordenada que no pudo evitar pensar que la tenía así por su próximo viaje.

—Si no me voy ahora perderé mi vuelo.

—¡No! —Eren corrió hasta donde se había adelantado Levi para volver a tomarlo entre sus brazos— ¡No te vayas!

—No dije que me voy —correspondió al abrazo, recorriendo la espalda del muchacho con sus manos, aún incrédulo. Quizá tocándolo un poco más se convencería de que ese no era un sueño más, que su mocoso estaba ahí, para él—. Me has pedido que me quede y eso voy a hacer.

—¿De verdad? —apartó un poco su cuerpo y, con algo de temor, acercó su rostro al de Levi, casi rozando sus narices— ¿No te vas?

—Ya perdí el vuelo —hipnotizado por esos labios que hacía tantos meses no probaba, mantuvo la vista en estos, tentado a saborearlos—. Por tu culpa, debo decir —no pudo más, con sus labios rozó los ajenos.

—Perdóname... —sus ojos volvían a opacarse por las lágrimas— por no haberte permitido hablar... —imitándolo, le dio un pequeño beso.

—Yo habría hecho lo mismo, quizá... No te culpo, incluso ahora mismo no sé qué haces aquí —otro beso.

—Petra... la señorita Petra me contó lo que pasó... Me dijo que me quieres... —uno más largo, más intenso. Cargado de amor.

—Ah... En el último momento volvió a entrometerse en mi vida —dijo, sonriendo ligeramente. Esa mujer se merecía a un hombre excelente, que aprecie toda su valía— Qué habría hecho sin ella... ¿Y Mikasa?

—Ella se fue ayer, por eso... por eso hizo... eso... Fue su forma de despedirse de mí...

—¿Siempre te despides así?

—¡No! Ella me sorprendió, aunque...

—¿Qué?

—Sí nos besamos antes... —desvió la mirada, algo avergonzado. En ese momento se sentía casi como un infiel.

—¿Y ya se fue?

—Creo que sí, no ha vuelto a comunicarse conmigo ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Para que no vuelva a acercarse a ti.

—Es mi amiga... Pero yo te amo a ti... —Eren tocó la mejilla de Levi con cuidado, reconociendo esa piel con su tacto. No podían detener el ansia de su cuerpo de sentir al otro— Te he extrañado tanto... —dijo, pegando su frente a la ajena, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Crees que yo no? —por fin, esa mano que tantas veces tomó estaba ahí, rozando su mejilla. Cerró los ojos para volver la experiencia más sensorial.

—Me han contado que sí... Rayos...

—¿Qué pasa?

—No puedo... Es que... Quiero decirte a cada momento que te quiero. Ahora mismo, quiero decírtelo todo el día, toda mi vida...

—Yo quiero decirte otra cosa...

—¿Qué es?

—Perdóname... Por todo lo que te hice...

—Aprovecho para contarte —sin romper su abrazo, se iban moviendo guiados por Levi— que la señorita Hanji me ayudó. Ella me llevó al bosque Aokigahara para desahogarme y ahí te perdoné —dijo, con un amplia sonrisa.

—Maldita loca, mira que llevarte allá... ¿Tuviste miedo?

—¡Sí! —exclamó, como un niño anhelando contar sus aventuras— ¡Me moría de miedo al principio! Pero, ¿sabes? Ahora que lo pienso no fue tan malo. El bosque es hermoso... Te perdoné, no pude odiarte porque nunca dejé de amarte.

—Eren.

—¿Sí?

—También te amo.

Sin saber cómo, llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación de Levi.

Bastó una mirada para comprenderse.

Volvieron a unirse en un profundo beso mientras abrían a empujones la puerta.

.

.

.

**Continuará**

.

.

.

**N.A: ¡POR FIN! Maldición, al fin están juntos, coño (? **

**Próximo capítulo pues... ya deben saber qué viene xD he llorado escribiendo, carajo, por qué D': Rayos, cómo amo mi OTP ;-; **

**Ojalá les guste este capítulo, de verdad, a mí me gustó escribirlo. Y mucho, maldita sea, mucho.**

**Petra será feliz, o por lo menos lo insinuaré (?**

**Quizá sientan que estos últimos caps han sido muy FarlanxArmin, pero lo hago porque ahora me voy a centrar en Levi y Eren n_n así que mi pareja crack ya no estará tan presente como hasta ahora u.u apenas unos momentos juntos y así xD **

**Quedan dos o tres capítulos creo: el siguiente y el epílogo, y quizá un par de extras que haga. Todo para que la historia no muera XD no sé, me encariñé ;-; Además, como me dijeron en un review (gracias siempre por tu apoyo, Annyel :'D *la besa*), no puedo simplemente dejarlos juntos ¡JODER, NO! Los extras relatarían cómo es su vida de pareja, los subiría ocasionalmente, y tratarían de cotidianidad (cosa que no me agrada mucho, pero con ellos vale la pena), por eso serían de vez en cuando.**

**También ya estaba pensando en otra adaptación LOL pero eso sería de aquí a uff... Además es complicado, tendría que cambiar muchas cosas...**

**Próximamente quizá suba One-shots, no lo sé, tengo ideas pero no tiempo :'D **

**¡Gracias por leer y seguir acompañándome!**


	31. La primera y segunda de muchas más

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia.**

**N.A: NO hay lemon (? Ok no. Ojalá les guste el capítulo.**

.

.

**CAPÍTULO** **TRIGÉSIMO** **PRIMERO**

**LA PRIMERA Y SEGUNDA DE MUCHAS MÁS**

_It's better than I ever even knew  
__They said that the world was built for two  
__Only worth living if somebody is loving you  
__And baby now you do  
__(Es mejor de lo que siempre imaginé  
__Dicen que el mundo fue hecho para dos  
__Solo vale la pena vivir si alguien te está amando  
__Y, cariño, ahora lo haces)  
_Videogames – Lana del Rey

.

A tropezones se adentraron en la habitación, iluminada aún por la tarde que iba muriendo. Eren ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de admirar el amueblado, capturado en un profundo beso como estaba.

Aún no terminaba de asimilar las palabras de Petra, ella que le había contado por todo lo que pasó Levi desde que se fue a Japón, que le había dicho que se había terminado enamorando de él y que en algún punto había dejado de mentirle y el amor que le profesaba era sincero.

Impulsado precisamente por ella se había echado a correr para impedir que se marchara. No lo dudó un segundo, debía alcanzarlo o quizá sería demasiado tarde. Cuando llegó y nadie atendió la puerta se sintió desgraciado, pensando que no había llegado a tiempo, y se dejó caer al suelo, llorando por haber perdido su oportunidad. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo afuera de su departamento derramando cuantiosas lágrimas, los ojos le ardían y la cabeza le palpitaba a causa del llanto, pero todo ese malestar se esfumó al sentir unas piernas chocando contra su cuerpo, devolviéndolo a la realidad y, al alzar la vista, se encontró con esos ojos azul grisáceo que tanto recordaba.

Levi aparecía frente a él como un chispazo de esperanza, devolviéndole el aliento y la calma.

Tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar, pero en ese momento era en lo que menos pensaban. La ausencia del otro los tenía anhelantes de un contacto profundo, intenso, y por eso estaban ahí, avanzando torpemente y sin liberar el abrazo que los tenía unidos desde que confesaron sus sentimientos con dirección a la cama.

Eren lo besaba y apenas separaban sus labios cuando el castaño dejaba aparecer en su rostro una sonrisa al sentir que, nuevamente, chocaban con alguna cosa a su paso, haciéndola caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Estaba deseoso de continuar, de quedarse así con él para siempre, pero le causaba algo de risa lo torpes que eran sus movimientos, revelando lo nerviosos y agitados que estaban.

Con las manos enredadas en los cabellos nigérrimos de la nuca de Levi, Eren hacía todo lo posible para apretarlo más contra su cuerpo, temiendo aún que en cualquier momento todo vaya a desaparecer y no sea más que una ilusión.

—Cuidado, mocoso... —jadeante por la falta de aire, Levi le advertía sobre su paso al sentir que se aproximaban a la cómoda.

Por fin, Eren sintió que sus piernas chocaban contra algo muy mullido, y de inmediato supuso de qué se trataba.

—Espera... —prácticamente iba a caer de sopetón sobre el colchón, lo cual no le habría molestado de no ser por las dudas que lo asaltaron en ese momento.

—¿Qué pasa? —no tenía pensado detenerse, y por eso siguió mordisqueando sus labios.

—¿Estás seguro? Es decir... Si estamos aquí vamos a... ya sabes...

—¿No quieres?

—Lo digo por ti... —desvió la mirada, apenado.

—Eren, ¿qué sucede? —calmó sus ansias de seguir devorándole la boca y quizá el cuello, tomando un poco de aire luego de distanciar sus cuerpos y se sentó sobre la cama, tendiendo una mano para que el castaño haga lo mismo.

—Que somos hombres... Y me imagino que nunca lo has hecho con uno... —respondió, ya sentado sobre la cama, con la cabeza gacha y las manos sobre sus rodillas— ¿No se te hace... raro?

—Creo entender a qué te refieres... —tenía razón, en el momento lo había cegado el deseo de tener entre sus brazos a su mocoso castaño, pero no por eso había perdido su lado racional.

Hacerlo con un hombre... Heterosexual como había sido hasta que conoció a Eren, desde luego que nunca había tenido alguna experiencia sexual con alguien de su mismo género.

¿Qué tan diferente sería? ¿Le afectaría sentir un cuerpo semejante al suyo bajo él?

Su mocoso le parecía hermoso a pesar de ser de su mismo sexo, eso lo tenía claro, y quizá recordando ese detalle podría continuar sin evidenciar algún posible prejuicio.

—Digo... —luego de un prolongado silencio, Eren prosiguió con sus reflexiones, sin querer en voz alta— ¿Quién será el... pasivo?

Levi estuvo a punto de echarse a reír por esa pregunta cargada de inocencia. No lo preguntaba con malicia, su rostro con las cejas levemente curvadas, los labios algo fruncidos y los ojos clavados en el suelo, pensativos, revelaban su sincera incertidumbre.

—Tú, por supuesto —respondió Levi.

—¡¿Por qué yo?! —con el rostro completamente rojo y los ojos muy abiertos, volvía a enternecer al pelinegro con sus ademanes inocentes. Como siempre.

Quizá se había enamorado precisamente de esa inconsciente ternura, entre otras cosas.

—Porque cuando te conocí usabas falda.

—¡Eso no se vale! —exclamó, agitando las manos— La usé porque...

—Porque necesitabas dinero. Y era broma, tranquilo.

—Sí... Por cierto, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Promete que no armarás un escándalo... Oye, mejor te digo después...

—¿Por qué? Quiero saber...

—Porque deberíamos continuar con lo que empezamos.

Levi se aproximó a Eren despacio, no quería asustarlo luego de esa extraña conversación. Capturó sus labios con seguridad, ya más confiado de tenerlo ahí a su lado y de que no lo volvería a dejar escapar nunca más.

—Te prometo que te diré toda, toda la verdad... —susurraba Levi, mientras con delicadeza iba empujando a Eren sobre el colchón hasta que su espalda quede completamente tendida sobre la superficie de este, cerca sus labios a la nariz del castaño— Solo aguarda un poco...

Recostado como estaba, Eren solo agitó levemente la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Tenía algo de miedo, nunca había estado en una situación semejante, pero si iba a ser con Levi podía aceptarlo todo. Con Levi no podía temer a nada.

—Algún día... —dijo Eren— deberíamos intentarlo al revés...

—¿Qué? —con cuidado se iba colocando sobre su mocoso, apoyando ambas manos sobre el colchón y las rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas de este.

—Ya sabes... No siempre voy a estar aquí abajo...

Ese comentario consiguió lo que desde que se conocieron no había logrado Eren: poner nervioso a Levi. Y el castaño lo notó, provocándole una sonora carcajada.

—Ahora no te preocupes —con su sonrisa aún en el rostro, se aproximó a los labios que tenía a su alcance, encima de él como estaba Levi, dándole un pequeño beso—, lo veremos en el futuro... Por mí no hay problema con eso, mientras esté contigo...

—No te recordaba tan atrevido —con gran ímpetu por ese beso, hundió su rostro en el cuello de Eren, aspirando su aroma, recibiendo por respuesta unos brazos recorriendo su espalda, ansiosos.

Eren dejó escapar su primer gemido al sentir su cuello explorado por esa boca, que fue en ascenso hasta alcanzar su oreja, permitiéndole oír su respiración agitada.

—Cuando te volví a ver... —jadeó Levi, conteniéndose todo lo que podía para no arremeter contra él— Vi tu cabello y supuse que debía oler bien y ser suave... Nunca lo llegué a tocar cuando estuvimos juntos... No estaba equivocado...

—Ahora que te tengo conmigo... —dijo Eren, también jadeante por la atención en su cuello y los ojos entreabiertos— siento que has adelgazado... ¿Has estado tan mal? —una mirada de aflicción se sumó a sus palabras, la cual notó Levi al incorporarse levemente para verlo a los ojos.

—No tanto... Ahora no pienses en eso...

Una mano suya surcó la nariz de Eren, bajando por sobre sus labios, deslizándose hasta su cuello y recorriendo su pecho. Ya era momento de quitarle esa molesta camisa.

Con presteza, sus blancos dedos se dedicaron a la tarea de desabrochar los botones. Una vez hecho eso, percibió el primer contraste: Un pecho delgado se dejaba ver.

Se detuvo un momento, su mano vacilante quedó en el aire antes de atreverse a palpar su piel. Definitivamente era diferente a hacerlo con una mujer, pero no por eso debía dejar de ser placentero, especialmente si iba a hacerlo con la persona que amaba como a nadie.

Con ese pensamiento, despejó las dudas.

Sus manos recorrieron en toda su extensión su piel, descubriendo lo suave que era esta.

—Me gusta tu piel... Su color y lo tersa que es... —confesó.

—A mí siempre me gustó la tuya, desde que te conocí... Cuando te vi por primera vez... ¡Ah! —no pudo evitar soltar un gemido al sentir que sus pezones eran levemente pellizcados. Su frase quedó inconclusa.

—¿Aún lo recuerdas? —Levi se inclinó hasta volver a alcanzar sus labios, disfrutando su textura y sabor. Jamás podría olvidarlos; su mocoso era algo torpe al besar, pero le ponía tanta dulzura y empeño que le sería imposible no extrañarlos. Cálido y húmedo, el beso fue volviéndose más y más pasional, por lo que su lengua recorrió los labios ajenos para que le permitan ingresar.

—Sí... —aprovechándose de esa respuesta, su lengua se adentró en su boca, buscando con ansias la ajena. Al encontrarse ambas, el roce fue casi mágico: ambos cuerpos se estremecieron con ese toque, profiriendo leves gemidos que se ahogaron en sus gargantas.

Eren no quería dejarle todo el trabajo. Sus manos inquietas tantearon sobre el pecho de Levi para despojarlo de la camisa que tenía puesta, encontrando a su paso los botones de los que deshizo con premura y algo de torpeza, trémulos sus dedos.

Conseguido su objetivo, con grandes ansias tironeó de la tela para alejarla pronto del cuerpo de su amante. Sus manos viajaron por toda su piel, nívea, hermosa, sintiendo lo firme y atlético de su complexión. No era un montón de músculos excesivamente trabajados, era más bien menudo pero sólido. Compacto se atrevería a decir.

Los besos continuaron y fue inevitable sentir dolor en su entrepierna, producto de la excitación. El pantalón era un estorbo, pensó Levi, y, sin proponérselo, reflexionó sobre qué paso debía seguir.

Con una mujer ya sabía perfectamente qué hacer, pero con Eren tenía algunos reparos. Siendo hombres ambos, suponía por dónde debía atacar, y si bien no lo intentaba nunca con las mujeres –por el tema de la preparación–, sabía qué debía hacer y que implicaba dolor.

El lado positivo de ser ambos hombres radicaba en que conocían su propia anatomía y, en consecuencia, sabían qué les provocaba más placer. Levi quería que Eren lo disfrute, y para conseguirlo debía poner todo su empeño.

Con más confianza, Levi acercó su mano a la cremallera del pantalón del muchacho para deshacerse de la prenda, jalando de esta hasta que llegue a las rodillas del castaño. Cuando devolvió la vista a su entrepierna, descubrió que bajo la ropa interior la hombría de su mocoso estaba más que despierta. Comprendía lo doloroso que era estar en esa situación, él mismo estaba en las mismas, así que pronto tomó la pretina de la prenda que le restaba para dejar a Eren completamente desnudo.

—Hazlo tú también... —gimió Eren, feliz de sentir su erección liberada— Quítate eso... —dijo, señalando el pantalón de Levi con los ojos— Debe estar molestándote...

—Así que supones —con los ojos entreabiertos por el deseo al oírlo gemir, volvió a mordisquearle los labios, deleitándose con su sabor— que tenerte así conmigo me emociona de esa forma...

—Bueno, sí... ¿No es normal? —con el rostro muy rojo y algunas pequeñas gotas de sudor perlando su frente, además de jadeante y con los labios hinchados por los besos, Eren le daba una vista demasiado erótica, como nunca antes se la había dado otra pareja.

—No me provoques... mocoso...

Con esa invitación a continuar, Levi optó por deshacerse de su propia ropa hasta quedar desnudo como Eren. Al igual que el castaño, sentir su hombría liberada le envió un corrientazo por toda la columna.

—¿Y... ahora? —preguntó Eren, al quedarse ambos quietos, desnudos, uno sobre el otro.

—¿Sabes qué sigue?

—No, pero me lo imagino... Tienes que...

Levi prefirió no contestarle. En su lugar, se alejó un poco de su mocoso para buscar algo en la mesa de noche que tenían al lado. Eren tenía los ojos levemente cerrados porque, al estirarse Levi, sus hombrías se habían rozado, y esto los había enloquecido. Reaccionó un poco al oír que abría una botella.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—Algo que tengo que usar para que no te duela, no preguntes más.

No pudo replicar nada, cuando iba a hablar en lugar de proferir palabra se le escapó un potente gemido: un dedo de Levi se había introducido en su entrada, y le habría dolido de forma espantosa –tenso y expectante como estaba– de no ser porque el pelinegro había tenido la precaución de usar una especie de crema para lubricarlo.

—Relájate... —su dedo era aprisionado por las paredes del castaño, y en cierta forma se sintió culpable por causarle ese dolor. De los ojos de su mocoso se escapaban unas pequeñas lágrimas y sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas— Si no te calmas te dolerá más... Por favor...

Sin ver otra forma de solucionar el problema, Levi tomó con su otra mano la erección de Eren, iniciando un movimiento ascendente. De a pocos dejaba de sufrir y el placer iba tomando su lugar gracias a esas caricias; y viendo que conseguía lo que se proponía, creyó oportuno sumar otro dedo.

Su mocoso se veía hermoso nublado por el placer como estaba.

—Ya... no te molesta... —jadeó Levi, imaginando que pronto sería su hombría la que penetre esa cavidad. Su cálido aliento golpeaba los labios de Eren, apetecibles por estar entreabiertos y de tan brillantes e hinchados que seguían por lo violentos que se volvieron sus besos.

—¡Ah! ¡Ahí! —exclamó Eren, sacudiéndose sobre la cama, agitando sus caderas al compás de la mano que lo penetraba. Levi supuso que había alcanzado algún punto que desataba oleadas de placer en el cuerpo de su mocoso, y ya no podía contenerse más.

Con avidez volvió a robarle la boca, lamiendo sus labios, mordiéndolos, chupándolos con fuerza y dándole mayor impulso a su mano invasora. Cansado de esperar, retiró sus dedos y colocó la punta de su miembro, caliente y muy endurecido, en la entrada de Eren, estremeciéndolos a ambos al sentirse mutuamente.

—Mírame... —pidió Levi— Mírame todo el tiempo...

Muy despacio y con gran cuidado, su erección fue adentrándose y las paredes de su mocoso lo recibieron, aún apretadas, brindándole un placer que desde hacía meses –desde que estaba enamorado– no volvía a sentir. Como decía Hanji, padecía de tensión sexual, y verse en esa situación con la persona que tanto esperó y tanto amaba lo hacía enloquecer.

—Eres... apretado...

Eren seguía estrujando las sábanas mientras su lucidez se perdía al igual que sus temores. Porque, pese a lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando, temía que en algún momento Levi se eche para atrás y lo abandone, arrepentido y ofuscado por involucrarse sexualmente con un hombre.

Ansioso por moverse y hacerlo definitivamente suyo, Levi inició un vaivén lento; extasiando al muchacho que no tenía el más mínimo reparo ni pudor al momento de gemir. Guiado por sus emociones, dejaba su cuerpo expresarse a plenitud, haciendo que sus caderas se sumen al movimiento penetrante de su amante, y sentía que perdía la razón cuando la punta del miembro que arremetía contra él rozaba un punto específico, provocando violentas sacudidas en él.

—¡Más! —gritó Eren, dejando escurrir por la comisura de sus labios un pequeño hilo de saliva mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Levi, tal como le había pedido—¡Sigue!

Con más vigor, las estocadas se volvieron más profundas y aceleradas. Buscando canalizar de alguna forma su excitación, atrapó las muñecas de Eren y las sostuvo por sobre la cabeza de este, y de ese modo tomó mayor impulso y, en consecuencia, sus embates cobraron mayor violencia.

—Di... mi nombre... Eren... —una penetración especialmente profunda hizo que Eren arqueara la espalda y su rostro se contraiga en una expresión de placer puro, incitando aún más a Levi— Eren...

—¡L-Levi!... ¡Levi! ... —el pelinegro volvía a sacudirlo, y ya estaba llegando a su límite— ¡No puedo... más!

Un gemido murió en su garganta y su cuerpo entero se estremeció, dando paso a un potente orgasmo, derramando su esencia sobre su pecho y contrayéndose todo, incluyendo su entrada, haciendo esta más apretada.

Esa súbita contracción desató en Levi una oleada de placer indescriptible, apretando su hombría y provocando el mismo efecto que en el castaño, haciendo al pelinegro eyacular con violencia en su interior luego de una última estocada.

—Tienes idea... —dijo Levi a su oído, convulso y jadeante, liberándole las muñecas al castaño— de hace cuánto tiempo no hago esto...

—¿De verdad? —aún preso de los espasmos propios del orgasmo, Eren regulaba su respiración, y no podía creer lo que le decían.

—Cuando aquella vez te dije... que no volví a tocar a Petra... era cierto... Desde entonces no lo hago...

—Mierda... —hecho un manojo de emociones, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. Levi había sido sincero al decirle aquello, entonces lo que le había dicho Petra era cierto: lo amaba desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Y no solo eso lo emocionaba, saber que lo había estado esperando le hacía inmensamente feliz.

—No maldigas, mocoso... —más calmado, se incorporó luego de permanecer tendido sobre el cuerpo del muchacho— ¿Estás bien? No llores... —con sus pulgares limpió las lágrimas que se escurrían por las mejillas de Eren, culpable creyendo que lo había lastimado.

—Si estoy contigo, no puedo estar mal —respondió, tomando el rostro de Levi entre sus manos en un gesto de amor insuperable—. No puedo creer que estemos juntos...

—¿No te dirán nada por estar conmigo? Me refiero a que ahora no estás en casa, ¿no preguntarán por ti? Debiste volver desde hace rato.

—Puedo llamar después, ahora quiero estar contigo —Levi se dejó caer sobre la cama al lado de Eren, y este se acurrucó en su pecho satisfecho por lo que acababan de hacer y por tenerlo a su lado de forma tan íntima—. Y pensar que casi te vas...

—Creí que tenías algo con Mikasa, por eso decidí irme. De todos modos tenía pensado vender mis acciones, quiero alejarme de esa empresa... Espero que alguien las compre pronto.

—¿Es normal conversar sobre esto luego de lo que hicimos? —resentido por el rumbo de su conversación, Eren le lanzó una mirada de reproche al pelinegro aunado a un puchero

—¿Qué esperas que te diga? ¿Que te amo? —Eren desvió la mirada, avergonzado— Si no fuera así te habría dejado en la puerta y me hubiera ido para alcanzar el avión, mocoso. Y solo para no escuchar reproches... Te quiero.

Eren se aproximó más a su pecho, dejando su cabeza descansar sobre este con una enorme sonrisa. Sabía que Levi no era muy expresivo, no aspiraba que le diga eso, pero tampoco deseaba hablar de negocios. El resultado de su objeción le gustaba, había obtenido más de lo que esperaba.

—De todos modos quiero contarte de mis planes —continuó Levi—. Es importante, sobre todo si vamos a estar juntos. Lo bueno es que tengo dinero.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —su dedo amoroso delineaba el pecho de Levi, y lo dejó preocupado lo mucho que se notaban sus clavículas.

—Lo que te prometí cuando... cuando te mentí... —no quería recordarlo, pero en ese momento era necesario— Voy a cumplirlo, por ti y por mí, de algún modo.

—Te refieres a... —Eren no se lo podía creer.

—Sí, vamos a poner la tienda de té. Eso, si no te opones...

—¡¿Cómo podría oponerme, si es tu sueño?! —con ojos cargados de ilusión, desde ya imaginándose a su lado cumplida la promesa que se hicieron, Eren le dedicó su más dulce sonrisa— Aunque sí tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas aún...

—Levántate, no podemos quedarnos así. Ve al baño y date una ducha, está afuera, al final del pasillo. Mientras yo recogeré estas sábanas... Date prisa —selló sus palabras con un beso. No era bueno para expresarse, y aunque no podía negar que en ese momento era inmensamente feliz, como nunca antes había sido, no por eso se sentía especialmente comunicativo; y para que su mocoso no se haga ideas equivocadas –como que no era correspondido en igual medida– lo mejor era actuar. Ese beso significaba muchísimo más que palabrería cursi.

—Tienes razón —tomó la ropa que había quedado regada en el suelo para vestirla nuevamente, feliz por su gesto—. Aprovecho para avisar que no voy a volver.

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí?

—¡Por supuesto! Incluso ahora quisiera quedarme a vivir contigo todos los días... ¿Te molesta?

—No, solo que tu mamá...

—¿Conoces a mi mamá? —con suspicacia en la mirada, Eren detuvo el movimiento de sus manos luego de colocarse el pantalón.

—Ve y dúchate, luego te digo.

La mirada de Levi no dio lugar a réplica alguna, fue tan firme y seria que el muchacho sintió que debía acatar su orden de inmediato. Salió corriendo de la habitación, adolorido en la cadera pero sin frenar su carrera, con su camisa entre las manos y descalzo, aún pensando en su madre y su, por qué no, novio.

.

.

.

.

—¿Sí? ¿Pasó algo, Eren?

Farlan, al teléfono, recibía una llamada de su hermanito.

—Pasaron tantas cosas... —dijo, con la voz impregnada de ensoñación y suspirando.

—No entiendo...

—Olvídalo, luego te cuento con más detalle. Quiero avisarte que quizá no vaya a dormir a casa... Dile a mi mamá que no se preocupe, que estaré bien.

—Ajá, así que no vas a venir a dormir... —Eren no pudo verlo, pero Farlan afiló los ojos convencido de la razón de su ausencia— Por qué será...

—S-Solo dile eso a mi mamá... ¡Hasta mañana! —muy deprisa respondió, algo nervioso por las posibles sospechas del modelo, y colgó. Por cómo dijo aquello parecía tener una idea de lo que estaba haciendo, y una gran duda quedó rondando en su cabeza: ¿cómo podía imaginárselo?

De igual forma, no llegar a casa a dormir era por demás sospechoso, su madre terminaría por preocuparse, para empezar, por no haber regresado luego de la junta. Al menos quería evitarse el regaño hasta el día siguiente. Uno muy grave, sobre todo si solo desaparecía dejándole un sencillo recado a Farlan.

—¿Qué sucede? —intrigado por la expresión de su novio, Armin se aproximó al modelo que estaba colgando el teléfono— ¿Por qué sonríes?

—Dile a la señora Carla que su hijo no vendrá a dormir, corre —dijo, dándole un empujoncito en la espalda, invitándolo a darse prisa.

—¡¿No vendrá a dormir?! ¿Qué se quedó haciendo?

—Lo mismo que tú y yo, solo que él lo hará con Levi. O a lo mejor ya lo hizo...

—¿Qué? —con el rostro completamente rojo, Armin desvió el punto de su pregunta— ¿Cómo que Levi?

—Cuando salí de la empresa, Eren se quedó conversando con Petra. No sé qué pudo decirle, pero sospecho que gracias a eso ahora están reconciliados. Cuando me habló se oía tan feliz y enamorado... ¡Debemos celebrar que se ha solucionado todo!

—B-Bueno, como me dijiste una vez, si se quieren no podemos hacer nada. Al menos Eren está contento ahora, luego de todo lo que le pasó...

—¡Eso mismo! Ahora ve y cuéntale a tu mamá, pero no insinúes nada, solo dile que no vendrá hasta mañana. Quizá si insinúas algo más íntimo salga corriendo a detener a Levi... Qué miedo.

Sonriente por lo favorables que se estaban tornando todas las cosas, Armin corrió para darle la noticia a su madre. Ella, partícipe del progreso de ese romance, merecía saber que su hijo al fin se había reunido con la persona que amaba, pero eso ya sería tarea del mismo Eren.

.

.

.

.

Luego de un refrescante baño sintió que el dolor menguaba. Nunca antes había experimentado nada semejante, pero el recordar por qué se encontraba así le hacía sonreír. De alguna forma sentía que estaba más unido que nunca a Levi.

Con el amor brotándole por los poros y la alegría plenamente dibujada en su rostro, salió del baño vestido y se dirigió a la habitación que acababan de compartir. Descubrió que la cama ya tenía puestas nuevas sábanas además de estar acomodadas todas las cosas que hicieron caer al entrar a tropezones, y con pesar también alcanzó a ver las maletas hechas a un lado.

Viendo que Levi no se encontraba ahí, permitió que su curiosidad se satisfaga un poco. Recorrió la recámara con pequeños pasos, deteniéndose apenas algo capturaba su atención; por ejemplo, sobre la mesa de noche divisó una botella con una especie de crema para la piel, y supuso que eso había empleado al introducir sus dedos. El recuerdo le subió los colores al rostro.

Continuando con su inspección, además de esa botella tenía otros frascos más pequeños, y al leer la descripción comprendió que no pasaban de desinfectantes de manos y lociones pequeñas. Contaba también con una caja de pañuelos, muy fragantes y suaves al tacto

Frente a la cama había un televisor de pantalla plana y dimensiones considerables, teniendo en cuenta que solo estaba ahí para su disfrute personal. Debajo del mismo, el mueble contaba con una abertura ocupada por el reproductor de DVD, y al lado de este había una pila de discos en sus respectivos estuches.

Sobre la cómoda no había nada, era un pequeño mueble destinado más que nada a decorar la habitación ya que, como pudo ver, la ropa estaba más bien guardada en un amplio armario de dos cuerpos. Abrió las puertas de este y se encontró con un espejo de cuerpo completo: no pudo evitar quedarse contemplando su reflejo.

Ensimismado en detallar cada arruga de su camisa luego de ser removida a tirones, corroboró lo que muchas veces ya le habían dicho, que la ropa de hombre le sentaba bastante bien; incluso no se veía escuálido como sí lucía cuando estaba disfrazado.

Había quedado de perfil, con una mano cubriendo su abdomen comprobando lo delgado que era, hasta que, al alzar levemente la vista con dirección a su pecho, vio que Levi estaba detrás suyo, atento a todo lo que hacía, cruzado de brazos.

—¿Qué haces, mocoso?

—N-Nada, boberías... ¿Dónde estabas?

—Usando la lavadora, llevé las sábanas al cesto de la ropa sucia, pero preferí dejarlas listas de una vez. Ya vuelvo, voy a ducharme, tú estuviste usando el baño y recién ahora tengo oportunidad de asearme.

—¡Levi! —exclamó Eren, hasta de que desaparezca de la habitación.

—Dime.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Casi no, ¿por?

—Podría intentar hacer algo... para los dos... —Armin le había enseñado cosas básicas hacía ya mucho tiempo y por eso sentía algo de vergüenza, pero bien podían serle útil esos conocimientos en esa situación.

—Prefiero que me esperes, no está bien que lo hagas todo solo.

Sin decir más, Levi abandonó su recámara para darse un baño con urgencia. Ya bastante tenía con haberse resistido a bañarse de inmediato, no soportaba esa sensación a sudor en el cuerpo a pesar de que había disfrutado muchísimo la presencia de Eren en su cama.

Él mismo estaba sorprendido de lo bien que se había sentido hacerlo con un hombre.

Seguramente se debía a lo profundamente enamorado que estaba. O lo estrecho que era su mocoso.

Eren, que no aceptó su negativa a pesar de considerarla bastante gentil de su parte, corrió a la cocina para inspeccionar lo que pudiera contener el refrigerador. Por un momento creyó que siendo soltero su nevera sería un caos; pero, por el contrario, todo estaba perfectamente clasificado en recipientes herméticos con etiquetas y apilados según su conservación y temperatura ideal. Levi era organizado para todo, debió suponerlo desde un principio, no era un hombre normal.

No sabía hacer otra cosa que un guiso sencillo, recordaba que necesitaría una buena cantidad de papas y quizá alguna pieza de carne para acompañar, pero aún desconfiaba de sus posibles habilidades culinarias y por eso mismo agradecía haber aprendido lo más básico.

Decidido, escogió unas papas de considerable tamaño y se dispuso a pelarlas con cuidado, el cuchillo que había elegido parecía estar muy afilado y temía terminar con un profundo corte y echar a perder la papa que estuviera pelando con ese sabor metálico de su sangre.

Con dos papas ya sin cáscara, calculó cuántas más le faltarían, teniendo en cuenta que solo estaban ellos dos. Concluyó que convendría por lo menos pelar un par más; luego de sentir que Levi había adelgazado necesitaba más que nunca comer bien y ese tubérculo podría ayudarle a ganar algo de peso.

Pelaba y pelaba, dejando caer la corteza sobre un recipiente para luego poner todo en la basura, y tan entretenida se le hizo su tarea que empezó a silbar una vieja canción que recordaba cantaba una banda compatriota suya. Incluso ya se estaba meneando, sus caderas se movían levemente para inclinarse de derecha a izquierda, como un péndulo, y sus labios fruncidos en un silbido lo hacían lucir adorable. Sus manos ocupadas imitaban los movimientos del resto de su cuerpo, y cuando más concentrado estaba en retirar un ojo a una papa, sintió unos brazos rodeándole la cintura.

—Te dije que no hagas todo, mocoso testarudo.

Del susto casi se clava la punta del cuchillo en el pulgar.

—L-Lo que pasa es que quería avanzar mientras estabas en la ducha... —reclinó un poco su espalda para sentir más el rostro del pelinegro sobre él, su calidez, su amor expresado sin necesidad de palabras.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —liberó a Eren y de inmediato mostró su disposición a ayudarle. Recogió las mangas de su camisa hasta que estas quedaran en sus codos, quedó al lado de su mocoso y tomó otra papa, además de un cuchillo.

—Kartoffelbrei.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Puré de papas, Levi —rió un poco—. Es muy simple, es de lo poco que sé hacer... Y no te preocupes, ¡tengo esto bajo control! —elevó la mano con la que sostenía su papa al aire, con determinación— Si deseas puedes ir a hacer otra cosa.

—Puede que no lo creas, pero sé cocinar. He vivido solo desde hace mucho y no podía fiarme completamente de ninguna mujer de servicio para que haga mis alimentos como es debido, apenas les permitía prepararme cosas sencillas; excepto a una, a esa anciana le tenía algo más de confianza y comía directamente lo que me hacía. Termina con eso mientras yo prepararé otra cosa.

Eren entendía que no tenía sentido replicar. Además, Levi le estaba asegurando que tenía más experiencia en cuanto a cocina, así que probablemente, sumados ambos, conseguirían algo delicioso.

Transcurridos unos minutos, Eren pudo percibir el agradable aroma de sus papas cocinándose, y cuando comprobó la sazón quedó muy conforme, ya que temía excederse con la sal o algún accidente semejante. Para no interferir, había procurado no interrumpir a Levi, pero pese a eso le lanzaba una mirada de soslayo, deslumbrado al verlo tan pequeño y lindo entregado a su cocina, muy concentrado. No sabía qué estaba preparando, solo lo veía cortar carne y freír algo en una sartén, aunque sí tenía claro que tenía mejor aroma que su puré.

—¿Qué es eso? —no pudo más con su curiosidad— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Magret de pato —respondió él.

—Ah... —no tenía la más mínima idea de qué comida podría ser, solo le quedaba claro que al menos tendría carne incluida por el nombre. Su curiosidad no había sido saciada del todo— ¿Sabe bien?

—Sí, tendrías que probarlo... ¿Desconfías de mí? —Levi arrugó una ceja, algo ofendido.

—¡No! —exclamó Eren— ¡Estoy convencido que cualquier cosa que hagas debe ser sabrosa! —afectuoso como nunca, feliz al tomar conciencia de en qué situación se encontraban y ya con su puré listo, se atrevió a robarle un beso a Levi.

—Lo dicho, no te recordaba tan atrevido.

Eren solo le dedicó una sonrisa, muy en el fondo estaba convencido de que, a su manera, le estaba expresando que ese acto le satisfizo tanto como a él. Después de todo, ya se conocían lo suficiente, por lo menos en cuanto a demostraciones afectivas.

Pronto todo estuvo listo aunque la comida que había estado cocinando Levi tardó un poco más al ser más compleja; y cuando tuvieron todo dispuesto sobre la mesa, el castaño decidió situarse al lado de Levi para, de ese modo, sostenerle la mano –o eso pretendía– mientras con la otra se llevaba un bocado a los labios.

Contrario a lo que pensaba, Levi no se negó, incluso correspondió a sus dedos amorosos que se deslizaban a lo largo de toda su palma y dorso. Le gustaban sus manos, definitivamente, tenía los dedos muy blancos, largos y finos, de uñas bien cuidadas.

—Bien —dijo Levi, sacando de su nube a Eren que fantaseaba al sentir con su tacto la suavidad de esa mano—, es momento de contarte un par de cosas.

—Primero deberías comer, me preocupa lo poco que te has servido... No creo que me haya quedado tan mal... —no estaba triste, pero sí sospechaba que a causa de su sazón el pelinegro se negaba a servirse una porción más generosa.

—No es eso, antes de venir comí con Erwin a modo de despedirme. Y no interrumpas, he decidido no mentirte nunca con asuntos serios ni guardarme cosas importantes. Para empezar, deduzco que Petra te dijo todo lo que sabía sobre mí y lo que le dije, así que ella no te mintió, desde hace mucho dejé de engañarte, por lo menos con respecto a lo que siento.

El castaño asintió, sosteniéndole aún la mano, permitiéndole de este modo proseguir.

—Tengo algo importante que decirte, y quizá vayas a enfadarte. Leí tu diario.

—¿Qué? —quería pensar que no había escuchado bien.

—Leí tu diario. Cuando te fuiste lo encontré en el escritorio, tuve que romperlo para poder sacarlo de ahí. No espero que no te enojes, en tu lugar estaría furioso, pero debes tener en cuenta que...

—¡No lo puedo creer! —su mano dejó de acariciar la otra con brusquedad, alejándola con un pequeño empujón— ¡Esa era mi intimidad! —gritó, golpeándose el pecho— Sabía que debía escribirlo en alemán, en qué estaba pensando... —se lamentaba, ya en voz más baja.

—Eren, escúchame. Cuando te fuiste te creí el peor mentiroso, me convencí de que nos engañaste con alevosía para burlarte de nosotros... De mí... Pero entonces... Comprendí tus motivos, además descubrí que quien estaba detrás de ese disfraz eras tú mismo... Al principio me costó asumirlo, no lo niego, pero con los días comencé a extrañar... —detuvo sus divagaciones por un momento— Oye, no me siento cómodo hablando así de mí...

Eren ya se había calmado tras oír esas palabras, sobre todo por lo que estas significaban. De no ser por su cuaderno, Levi tendría el peor concepto de él y, muy probablemente, no estarían en ese momento así, juntos. Pero quería oírlo de sus labios, quería que le diga que lo había extrañado, que se había enamorado.

—Dilo —exigió—, quiero oírlo. Dilo o no te perdono.

—¿Me estás chantajeando? Y para empezar no te pedí perdón, solo te estaba contando.

—Sí, y no importa, estoy seguro de que quieres mi perdón. Ahora, habla.

Resignado, Levi soltó un bufido y continuó:

—Me enamoré de la persona que estaba detrás de ese disfraz, es decir, de Eren. Con los días te extrañaba y deseaba muchísimo poder verte, por eso insistía en poder al menos intercambiar un par de palabras contigo... Tus amigos deben odiarme, jamás me permitieron hablarte. Ah, y tu madre está enterada de todo esto.

—¡¿Mi mamá qué?! —todo iba muy bien, estaba oyendo lo que había estado esperando, pero eso último lo había descolocado por completo.

—A mí no me digas nada, ella se apareció aquí con Farlan y tu amigo, ese rubio... ¿Armin? —Eren asintió, al parecer, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, no recordaba ese nombre— Bueno, Farlan no sé a qué vino, se quedó adornando mi sala con su presencia mientras tu madre me hablaba de un modo que deduje debía ser imperativo por su forma de expresarse y tu amigo el rubio me traducía todo.

—¿Y a qué vinieron? ¿Qué te dijeron?

—Armin me dijo que ella sabía lo del diario, todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, y vino a ver si mis sentimientos por ti eran verdaderos... O algo así, creo que buscaba de mi parte un compromiso serio.

—O sea que ella lo sabe... Levi, ¿te das cuenta?

—¿De qué?

—¡Mi mamá nos apoya! —dejando de lado la comida que seguía sobre la mesa, se puso de pie para abrazar al menudo cuerpo que tenía al lado con mucha fuerza— ¡Es increíble, ya no hay nadie que nos separe! —dijo, con los ojos resplandecientes.

—Aún no cantes victoria. No sé cómo se tomará Kenny que esté saliendo con un hombre. Aunque la verdad no es que me importe, ya me he desligado de esa empresa y decidí tomar mis propias decisiones, si se opone no hará gran diferencia.

—Pero... el señor Ackerman me ha tomado cariño... —sus brazos cayeron despacio a sus lados, algo abatido, quedando de pie al lado de Levi.

—Como al hijo que le habría gustado tener, no como pareja para mí —notó cómo Eren se apagaba por el muy posible rechazo de su padre, y de inmediato sintió que debía remediarlo. A tal punto lo amaba que no soportaba verlo un instante triste—. Oye, ¿si se niega vas a desistir? Las relaciones son de dos, a mí no va a importarme. Creo que hemos pasado por cosas peores y más serias como para que te eches para atrás por esa estupidez —dijo, acariciando un brazo del castaño con el dorso de su mano, tan afectuoso como su naturaleza le permitía.

—Tienes razón —la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro, confiado ahora más que antes de lo profundo del amor de ambos—. Oye, hay algo que quisiera compartirte...

—Dilo de frente, ya debes conocerme, no me gustan los rodeos.

—Es que... Tú tienes tu sueño de poner la tienda de té... Pero yo quisiera conocer el mundo... Me encanta la idea de quedarme a tu lado, eso tenlo por seguro, pero no quiero dejar de lado mis aspiraciones ¿Será un problema?

—Claro que no. Sería aburrido permanecer todo el tiempo en un mismo lugar. Se me ocurre que podríamos viajar a algún lugar que te guste con nuestras ganancias cada cierto tiempo, ¿qué tal?

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Eren, dejándose caer sobre los muslos de Levi para quedar sentado sobre este— ¡Te quiero, Levi! —se aferró a su espalda, inmensamente feliz a causa de sus palabras.

—Come, mocoso, no hemos cocinado para que esto se enfríe y se desperdicie —susurró a su oído, repartiendo un par de besos al cuello del castaño, provocándole un cosquilleo—. Por cierto, no lo haces mal.

—¿Qué cosa? —luego de ese beso temía tergiversar el sentido de sus palabras, pero esa mirada afilada le decía que debía pensar muy mal de estas.

—El puré, por supuesto ¿Qué pensaste? —le divertía lo nervioso que se ponía por detalles como esos. Tan niño, tan dulce como siempre. Quizá maduró, pero en el fondo no había perdido su esencia, esa que lo había capturado y robado el corazón.

—Levi —tomó su rostro entre sus manos, contemplando directamente sus ojos.

—Dime —los ojos de su mocoso eran tan adorables, tan cargados de amor como antaño, que le hacía sentir tan afortunado por haberlo recuperado.

—Comamos y veamos algo en la televisión, una película o no sé ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a la cabaña? Vimos una película abrazados... Fue bonito...

—Me estaba preguntando si deseabas olvidar todo lo que hicimos antes y volver a empezar; al parecer no.

—No, porque si te pidiera que olvidemos todo sería como arrepentirme. Dentro de todo, pese a las mentiras de ese entonces, pasamos momentos bonitos, estoy seguro de que ahora los recuerdas con cariño... ¡Aunque no me lo dirás! —gritó, volviendo a apretarlo contra su cuerpo, pataleando levemente, fingiendo un reclamo.

—¡Basta, Eren! ¡Me estás cortando la respiración!

Más serenos y luego de darse un par de besos, ambos terminaron su comida. Levi le pidió que se acomode en su cama, ya que en su habitación estarían más cómodos, y se dedique a escoger su película –suponía que tardaría bastante en eso– mientras él se dedicaba a lavar los trastos sucios.

No se equivocaba, incluso luego de terminar de asear, Eren seguía indeciso.

No se lo podía creer. Minucioso en la limpieza como era, le resultaba inverosímil que luego de más de media hora que empleó en desinfectar la cocina el muchacho no haya decidido qué ver.

—Si no has escogido hasta que termine de secarme las manos, no veremos nada —amenazó Levi, aproximándose con un pañuelo entre las manos.

El castaño dio un brinquito en la cama, y de inmediato escogió la primera película de acción que encontró al alcance de su mano.

—¡Listo! —triunfante, agitó en el aire el estuche del disco— Ahora ven, siéntate conmigo —con su sonrisa radiante, dio un par de palmadas a la superficie del colchón mientras se sentaba sobre la alfombra del suelo.

—¿Por qué te quedas en el piso? —cerró la puerta e intentó alcanzar a ver el título. Listas sus manos, sacudió el pañuelo y lo dobló con delicadeza para finalmente guardarlo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

—Solo acomódate primero, luego lo haré yo.

Levi tomó el disco y lo colocó en el reproductor. Lista para iniciar, aparecieron los primeros créditos, una pantera en medio de la selva, y Levi recordó que ya antes habían hablado sobre la misma.

—La mencionaste... —se colocó sobre la cama apoyando su espalda en la cabecera y algunas almohadas. Eren, viendo que ya estaba cómodo, se posicionó entre sus piernas, dándole la espalda— Fue cuando... —Levi forzaba su memoria, algo le recordaba a música, y mientras intentaba recordar sus brazos envolvieron a su mocoso, quedando estos sobre el abdomen del castaño.

—Cuando íbamos a ver el mar. Entiendo que no lo recuerdes bien, puse una canción en el estéreo y te comenté que la incluyeron en la película que estamos viendo —regodeándose de estar abrazados, Eren retorció su cuerpo ligeramente y con esa fricción avivó el calor que se iba generando por su cercanía—. Te dije que mi parte favorita es la del choque. (*)

—Te recuerdo más que nada cantando, es por eso. Ahora entiendo por qué me gustabas más sin maquillaje.

—No hace falta recordar eso... —con un puchero, giró el rostro para reprocharle— Ya empezó, presta atención.

Transcurrida aproximadamente una hora, Eren mantenía el entusiasmo con cada escena e incluso tarareaba cada canción incluida, como si se supiera la letra de cada una.

—¿Tanto te gusta? —preguntó Levi.

—Me gustan las canciones... ¡Mira, ya va a cambiar de víctimas! —dijo, señalando la pantalla con su índice.

Luego de otra hora más, en la que apenas lo distraían los besos que recibía en el cuello y sus dedos siendo acariciados por los de Levi, la película terminó.

Eren prestó atención, pero Levi se la había pasado más ocupado mordisqueándole el cuello, causándole algunas cosquillas y sonrojos al castaño. Luego de pasar tanto tiempo en abstinencia casi voluntaria, inconsciente, guardándole absoluta lealtad a Eren –excepto cuando besó a Petra el día que le confesó lo que realmente sentía–, volver a disfrutar del sexo le había resultado muchísimo más maravilloso y placentero.

—L-Levi... —su cuello seguía siendo atacado sin piedad, cada mordida era seguida por un beso en compensación, evitando de ese modo dolor alguno— Ya acabó...

Al principio lo había tomado como un jugueteo, pero dos horas enteras dedicadas a besarlo no podían ser en broma. Contagiado por las ideas lascivas que debía tener en ese momento su pareja, los besos le fueron pareciendo más pasionales progresivamente, llevándolo a inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado, poniéndose a su disposición disimuladamente.

Levi dedujo que esa era una invitación a continuar. Sus labios descendieron del cuello a la clavícula de su mocoso, dejándola húmeda a su paso. Sus manos traviesas recorrieron su abdomen con ansias, y cuando llegaron a su pecho lo apretó contra su cuerpo.

Eren comprendió que ese gesto significaba que sus sentimientos iban más allá del deseo de tenerlo en su cama. Si lo hacían y lo acariciaba con tanta ternura era porque lo amaba de verdad.

—Te quiero... —dijo, cerrando los ojos, elevando su mano hasta alcanzar la nuca de Levi y de ese modo recargar su espalda completamente en él.

—También, Eren... —con sus manos tomó sus caderas, recorriéndolas levemente, y a su paso sintió el hueso de estas— Siempre has sido tan delgado... Gira, mírame...

El castaño obedeció, y, osado como nunca, se atrevió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, rozando su cuerpo contra el de Levi con descaro en el proceso.

Ambos sintieron ese roce.

—¿Estás seguro? Todavía puedo parar... Lo hicimos en la tarde, ¿no te hará daño? —cuestionó Levi, preocupado por el bienestar de su mocoso.

—No sé... —se inclinó hasta alcanzar sus labios, regalándole un beso. Una respuesta— Podríamos averiguarlo...

—Mocoso atrevido...

Como en la tarde, sus manos se dieron a la tarea de desnudarse, ya con más calma y completamente alejado el temor de perderse el uno al otro. Levi colocó con cuidado su hombría en la entrada del muchacho, deleitándose con lo cálida que era. Eren ya no sintió dolor alguno, algo adaptado por su reciente actividad, solo quedó espacio para el placer.

Toda la noche disfrutaron la compañía del otro, deseando desde el fondo de su corazón que la luna se olvide de descender y la oscuridad dure para siempre.

En todo caso, esa sería la primera de muchas que compartirían. Ya no permitirían que nada ni nadie los separe. No luego de todo lo que tuvieron que padecer para conseguirlo.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, con gran pereza Eren abrió los ojos. Estaba bastante agotado por la actividad de la noche anterior, por lo que no le sorprendió ver la habitación iluminada por la tenue luz del día opacada por la neblina del otoño. Definitivamente había dormido demás, pero en ese momento no tenía cabeza para eso; lo único que le importaba era estirar la mano y descubrir un cuerpo muy blanco yacer a su lado.

La vida no pudo regalarle mejor visión matutina: Levi, con los ojos entreabiertos lo observaba con cuidado mientras aproximaba su mano para delinearle la nariz.

—Buenos días —saludó Levi. Su mocoso, a su parecer, lucía radiante recién levantado.

—Buenos días... ¿Desde hace rato despertaste? —con su mano apretó una de las mejillas de Levi, acompañando su gesto con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No, apenas unos minutos.

—Entonces... ¿Te quedaste mirándome? —estaba convencido de que así era, pero quería probar su suerte y ver si Levi se atrevería a decírselo.

—Cállate... Y levántate, no seas perezoso —le dio un leve empujón en lugar de alcanzar su nariz, consiguiendo que el muchacho despierte por completo.

—¡Ay! —por inercia contraatacó, devolviéndole el golpe— ¡Levántate tú también!

—¡¿Qué mierda?! —Eren le había dado con fuerza, y Levi estuvo a punto de salir de la cama de no ser porque oportunamente se aferró a la sábana.

—¡L-Lo siento! —arrepentido, cual oruga, arrastró su cuerpo hasta aproximarse a su amor y tomarle las manos— ¡No quise hacerlo tan fuerte!

—No importa —la situación le había causado gracia, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle sonreír. Repuesto del susto de caer, correspondió a esas manos que le gritaban "perdón" —. Fui algo brusco, quizá por eso reaccionaste así. A lo mejor debería mejorar ese aspecto...

—No es algo que me moleste, siempre has sido así. Aunque con el tiempo iremos acoplándonos mejor, supongo.

—Bien, lo veremos con el tiempo. Oye, es en serio, levántate que ya es tarde, tu mamá va a matarme si no llegas nunca a tu casa —había dormido solo con el pantalón, cansado luego de pasar la noche en medio de caricias con su mocoso, así que cuando removió la sábana para ponerse de pie vio que su camisa caía al piso, seguramente había quedado regada en la cama al igual que las prendas de Eren.

—Levi...

—¿Qué?

—Supongo que me vas a llevar a mi casa...

—Así es.

—¿Sabes lo que significa? Mi mamá va a hacer preguntas...

—¿Qué con eso?

—Mmm... —aún tendido en la cama, con los ojos le insinuaba su duda, entornados como estaban— ¿Qué somos ahora? ¿Novios?

—No pensé que lo preguntarías. Por supuesto, no te he estado esperando todo este tiempo para simplemente traerte aquí a mi cama.

—Eso díselo a mi mamá.

—Ya lo sabe, por eso estoy algo tranquilo. Lo que me inquieta es que piense que soy irrespetuoso, debí llamar a tu casa... —reflexionó, ya en voz baja.

De todo lo que decía, Eren pudo comprender que de por medio había un compromiso serio entre ambos. Lo suponía, por supuesto, Petra se lo había garantizado, pero le inflaba el pecho de satisfacción el corroborarlo por boca del mismo Levi.

—Oye, quería decirte algo desde anoche, es anecdótico —dijo el muchacho mientras alejaba las sábanas de su cuerpo semidesnudo para sentarse sobre el colchón— Te haré una pregunta: ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que nos vimos?

—Cuando te entrevisté para que trabajes en la empresa.

—¡Error! —gritó Eren, enfatizando sus palabras con su dedo índice— No te culpo, nuestro primer encuentro fue brevísimo y desagradable.

—¿Cuándo fue entonces?

—El día que se llevaron a mis papás... Había salido a buscar trabajo y me perdí, no conocía Francia y estaba acercándome a unos jóvenes para preguntarles por la dirección de una entrevista de trabajo, cuando me choqué con un tipo bajito y gruñón como un gnomo que casi me insulta por el choque y mi "horrible francés". Recuerdo que no quisiste ni que te toque —relató Eren, finalizando con una risa y una mirada perdida, propia de nostalgias.

—Mentiría si te digo que lo recuerdo.

—No te preocupes, solo te lo decía como curiosidad.

Levi tenía muy presente que su mocoso había incluido en su relato el recuerdo nefasto de la pérdida temporal de sus padres, un episodio casi traumático. Triste por lo infeliz que había sido durante tanto tiempo Eren, el pelinegro le tomó una mano sobre la cama, acariciándola con cuidado y transmitiéndole tácito apoyo.

Con esos pequeños gestos, Eren se sentía amado, especial y muy afortunado; no podía pedir más a la vida. Solo restaba enfrentar a sus padres y los de Levi para poder iniciar plenamente su vida juntos. Con esa idea en su mente, el castaño reunió ánimo y salió de la habitación con rumbo al baño para asearse e ir junto a Levi a hablar con su madre.

.

.

.

.

.

—Se va a hacer mediodía y no hay ni rastro de ese muchacho... Pero cuando llegue me va a oír, va a ver...

Farlan, Armin y Grisha, muertos de miedo, veían a Carla desplazarse por toda la sala, inquieta.

—N-No se preocupe, llegará en cualquier momento, estoy seguro... —dijo Armin, con todo el tacto y prudencia posible mientras estiraba su brazo en un gesto de pedirle a su madre algo de calma.

—Ya bastante tengo con que se haya ido toda la noche dejando un simple recado. Pero me va a oír... —seguía en movimiento, cruzada de brazos y las cejas muy fruncidas.

Farlan, que no entendía lo que decía pero podía deducirlo, no sabía si sería prudente llamar a su hermanito. Le gustaba protegerlo, desde un principio lo hizo, pero si de antemano suponía con quién estaba Eren y lo que eso implicaba temía ser inoportuno.

Por fin, para salvar a los tres hombres de los lamentos que Carla profería al aire, el timbre sonó y de inmediato la mujer corrió para que nadie le impida ser quien abra la puerta.

Eren supo de inmediato lo que le esperaba al ver el semblante de su madre.

—M-Mamá —rió nervioso, con una mano en la nuca— Buenos días...

—¡Nada de buenos días! ¡Entra ahora! —gritó ella, señalando el interior de la casa.

Levi tuvo que presenciar el reclamo. Compadecía a su mocoso, en cierta forma se sentía culpable, aunque desde un principio le cuestionó su idea de quedarse en su casa. Carla ni siquiera lo había notado, más preocupada en regañar a su hijo como estaba.

—Señora —dijo Levi, capturando la atención de la mujer—, me gustaría pasar.

Eren vio que su mamá arqueó una ceja, y comprendió que se debía a que su amor le había hablado en francés.

Luego de que su hijo le traduzca, Carla se hizo a un lado para que ambos pasen. Ya adentro, los tres hombres aún seguían encogidos de hombros, presintiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

Furiosa, Carla se dirigió a un sofá y se dejó caer en este. Con las piernas cruzadas y meneando un pie le insinuó a su hijo su afán de escuchar lo que tuviera que decir. Eren tragó grueso y también tomó asiento, seguido por Levi.

—Bien... —resopló, todo se complicaba más por el problema del idioma— Armin, voy a hablarle a mis papás en alemán, tradúcele a Levi mientras, por favor. Levi, escucha lo que te dice y si quieres decir algo yo lo traduciré, ¿estamos claros?

Ambos asintieron.

—Diles que te quedaste conmigo porque desde ayer somos pareja. Es simple —muy relajado, Levi cruzó sus brazos y apoyó su cuerpo completamente en el respaldo del sofá.

—¡No es tan fácil! ¡Va a preguntar por qué no vine a dormir!

—Dile que querías quedarte conmigo. Mejor, repítele lo que te estoy diciendo.

Su mocoso vacilaba, al parecer le temía un poco a su madre y su posible reacción. Luego de un bufido, Levi se dirigió a su "suegra".

—Señora, escúcheme —dirigiéndose a Armin—. Tú, rubio, traduce... por favor. Eren está de piedra y se muere de miedo —su mocoso protestó, pero prefirió ignorarlo—. Ya antes habíamos hablado de esto, le dije que quiero a su hijo y ayer se quedó conmigo, solucionamos los problemas que teníamos y por eso Eren tomó esa decisión. Estoy convencido de que se arrepiente, no de pasar la noche en mi casa, sino de no haberse comunicado con usted con propiedad. Lamento no haberle hecho recapacitar, siendo mayor debí hacerle ver su error y devolverlo temprano aquí. En un futuro prometo ser más respetuoso —cerró sus palabras con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y Armin casi se queda a medias en su traducción por la buena voluntad que mostraba el pelinegro.

Carla se enamoró de tanto respeto por su persona y la casa, además de lo maduro que le pareció el hombre que tenía enamorado a su hijo. Asumió entonces que esa fue una de las virtudes que conquistó a Eren, tenía que ser así.

Quizá si lo hubiera conocido antes se habría dado cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

—Bueno... —dijo ella— Si están arrepentidos no hay problema —relajó completamente su expresión y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a Levi—. Ahora entiendo por qué no vino, lamento que hayas tenido que oír mis gritos —rió, algo avergonzada y con una mano en el rostro en ademán de timidez.

Eren comprendió lo que decía, y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos casi desmesuradamente. Levi había conseguido con tanta facilidad encandilar a su madre, como si fuera un hechicero. Definitivamente le pediría consejos para tratarla, los pondría en práctica en cualquier oportunidad.

—Por cierto, su hijo va a vivir conmigo desde ahora. Ayer me dijo expresamente que ese era su deseo. Le prometo que va a estar muy bien, no le faltará nada y la visitaremos los fines de semana.

Carla no podía estar más feliz. En su mente figuraba a Eren ganándose la lotería de los novios.

—¡Oye, no me dijiste que le dirías eso! —Eren le dio un empujón, sorprendido por eso último que había dicho Levi.

—Es mejor que lo sepa de una vez, así te vas hoy mismo ¿O no quieres?

—Sí, pero... Me parece algo precipitado... O eso pensaba antes de ver a mi mamá...

—¡Eren! ¿Qué forma es esa de tratar a Levi? —reclamó Carla, sin comprender nada del diálogo de su hijo con su novio. No le pareció correcto empujarlo siendo ese hombre tan respetuoso y directo con respecto a sus intenciones.

—¡Es increíble! —gruñó Eren al aire— ¡Ahora te has ganado a mi mamá y me reclama por pegarte!

—Hijo —por fin, Grisha se animó a intervenir— ¿Este es el hombre que...?

—Sí... Su nombre es Levi Ackerman y ya oíste que me quiero ir con él... ¿Les molesta?

—No, porque ya es tu tiempo de ser feliz, del modo que prefieras. Te lo dije cuando nos contaste todo, bastante has tenido con cargar esa deuda, lo único que espero es que seas feliz, sin importar con quién sea. Sé que si te enamoraste debe ser muy bueno.

Con el pecho henchido de tanta alegría, Eren dibujó su mejor sonrisa en el rostro por las reacciones favorables de su familia. Suponía que no se opondrían, pero simplemente el hecho de que Levi se los haya ganado con tanta facilidad lo tenía fascinado.

Felices todos, Levi decidió que ya era hora de la despedida. Con una mirada le indicó a su mocoso que el momento había llegado: se separaría de sus padres, ya no de forma violenta y forzada, sino por buscar su independencia e iniciar una nueva etapa a su lado.

Con cierto pesar, Eren se dirigió a la habitación que había estado ocupando en casa de Farlan y recogió todas sus pertenencias –que habían aumentado considerablemente en los últimos meses–: su manga, sus figuras, sus peluches, su ropa y algo de lo que no se había desprendido nunca pese a todo lo ocurrido: su bola de nieve con motivos marinos, regalo de Levi.

Definitivamente la colocaría en un lugar muy especial.

Se despidió mentalmente de la recámara, recordando las muchas noches que pasó ahí pensando en Levi. Definitivamente conservaría en su memoria esos recuerdos.

Con sus maletas hechas, el castaño volvió a la sala, encontrando a toda su familia de pie, cerca de la puerta, dispuestos a despedirlo.

—Levi está afuera, ya se despidió de nosotros y le prometió a tu mamá que iba a cuidarte y quererte mucho —dijo Farlan, sonriente y con un tono victorioso— Te dije que me escuches, ¿ves? Si me hubieras prestado atención y me hubieras permitido hablarte de Levi se habrían amistado hace mucho.

—Oye, tanto como "quererlo mucho", pues no... Pero sí dijo que iba a cuidarte... y quererte... Solo que yo exageré un poco para que los deje ir tranquilos —dijo Armin, guiñándole un ojo a Eren.

—Pórtense bien eh... No se aprovechen de mi ausencia... —bromeó, con una leve sonrisa, pero esta se tornó más nostálgica por la despedida— Farlan, gracias por todo. Armin, ¿qué puedo decirte? Eres mi ángel de la guarda, ambos lo son... Tienen claro que los quiero, ¿no? Voy a extrañar verlos a diario... Les prometo que vendré cada domingo, no duden que lo haré. Pronto conseguiré un lugar en el que puedan quedarse mis padres, no creas Farlan que pienso dejártelos para siempre, eso sería injusto. Ya que no viajaremos a España invertiré mi dinero en una casa para ellos, para que vivan allá tranquilos.

—Por ahora no hay problema, Eren, en menos de un mes viajaremos Armin y yo por un trabajo, ¿recuerdas? Entonces ellos tendrán mi casa para ellos, y cuando volvamos también podrán quedarse con nosotros. Cuando estés estable y sientas que puedes darles lo que quieres me avisas, no te preocupes.

—He pensado que podría vender la casa que ocupamos cuando llegamos aquí —intervino Armin—. Está muy destartalada, pero podríamos ganar algo y con ese dinero le pagaríamos una casa a nuestros padres.

—¡Pero esa casa es herencia de tus padres, Armin!

—Sí, pero de nada vale si nadie la ocupa... También puedo vender la que dejamos en Alemania... Voy a pensarlo...

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Armin... —Eren estaba a punto de dejar caer una pequeña lágrima, pero se contuvo al recordar que aún faltaba la despedida más lacrimógena.

Más tranquilo, Eren se aproximó a su madre. Carla lo llenó de besos y un par de lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas, mezcla de alegría y tristeza por dejar a su hijo libre para hacer su vida.

—Cuídate mucho, mi Eren... —dijo ella, acariciándole la frente— No hagas enojar a Levi con algún berrinche; aprende a cocinar algo bueno y que los alimente, mira que cuando vuelva a verte no quiero descubrir que adelgazaste o algo parecido; no desordenes su casa, ayúdale a mantenerla bien cuidada; aséate con cuidado —Eren asintió con fuerza. Definitivamente iba a hacer eso, quién no lo haría teniendo de pareja a Levi—, y sobre todo... Quiérelo mucho, como yo puedo ver que él te quiere...

—Voy a estar bien, mamá, vendré a verte a menudo. Cuida a papá y de vez en cuando dejen a Farlan y Armin solos, piensen que son pareja y ustedes también, ¿sí? Salgan, diviértanse, hagan algo de turismo... Cuando venga traeré algo de dinero para que puedan darse algún gusto... —no quería llorar, pero luego de recuperar a sus padres de los secuestradores, sentía que de alguna forma esa separación era un equivalente, menos doloroso, pero semejante al fin— Te quiero, mamá —la estrechó entre sus brazos, forzándose a no llorar. De hacerlo, su madre también terminaría por contagiarse— Te prometo que seré feliz, como siempre has querido... Él me hará feliz...

Grisha se unió al abrazo, al igual que Farlan y Armin. No necesitaba decir más, Carla había sido muy clara con su hijo y no quería mandarse un discurso sobre cómo debía comportarse, prefería expresarle, a su manera, su cariño y lo triste que le ponía su despedida.

Más serenos y viendo que Levi seguía esperando apoyado en su auto, salieron todos para despedirlos.

—Farlan —dijo Levi, viendo al grupo que iba acercándose con las maletas de su mocoso.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por cuidarlo. Gracias, por todo el tiempo.

El modelo le sonrió con cariño. Por fin, después de tantos meses, su relación parecía ir mejorando. Quizá podrían volver a aquellos días de la universidad, cuando podían llamarse "amigos".

—Ahora cuídalo tú. Te lo encargo —respondió Farlan.

—¡Farlan! —gritó Eren, ya al lado de Levi mientras este ingresaba al auto dejando las maletas en el asiento posterior— ¡Haz feliz a Armin! ¡Sean felices ambos!

La pareja agitó al mismo tiempo sus manos mientras Eren se metía al coche y seguía observando a su familia a través de la ventana. Carla lloraba y Grisha la abrazaba.

—¡Nos vemos! —exclamó el muchacho, agitando su mano.

Levi arrancó y su mocoso sacó el rostro por la ventana para seguir viéndolos hasta que la distancia los perdió de su vista.

Era un hasta pronto, jamás sería un adiós.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con las maletas en sus manos, Levi y Eren volvían al departamento ya dentro del ascensor. No pesaban demasiado, pero sí eran de un tamaño considerable por los trajes que el castaño procuraba cargar con cuidado para que no se maltraten. Eran un regalo, después de todo.

Levi lo único que deseaba era descansar, especialmente luego de pasarse la tarde en casa de su mocoso aguantándose el hambre. No quería almorzar en casa de Farlan; de hacerlo, a Eren le habría costado más separarse de sus padres y ya lo había convencido luego de hablarle tan directamente a su madre. A Levi le empezaba a resultar sorprendente la mucha ilusión que le hacía saber que tendrían su departamento para ellos solos, que descansarían juntos, tranquilos.

Para su desgracia, su oportunidad no se daría tan pronto: frente a la puerta de su departamento estaba Hanji.

—¡Awww, pero si se ven adorables juntos! —chilló la mujer, corriendo hasta darles alcance.

—¿A qué has venido?

—A ver cómo ha ido todo. Sospechaba que estaban juntos, por eso estoy aquí.

—Ya viste que estamos juntos, puedes irte —de un manotazo la hizo a un lado, despejando el camino para poder avanzar hasta la puerta.

—¡Pobre Eren, seguro a él también vas a maltratarlo! —melodramáticamente el dorso de su mano terminó en su frente, fingiendo afectación.

—S-Señorita Hanji, él no me maltrataría... Olvide lo que le dijo, estoy seguro de que le agrada su visita.

—Eso jamás me lo creería, lindo Eren. No te preocupes, estaba de pasada, voy a ver a Erwin en un rato.

—¡Ah, oí que son pareja! ¡La felicito, espero que todo le sea favorable!

—Eren —como si se tratara de una orden, Levi, desde la puerta ya abierta de su departamento, llamaba la atención al muchacho.

—Debo irme, voy a acomodar mis pertenencias. Hay que empezar con el pie derecho... De verdad, sé que en el fondo él la estima.

—También lo sé Eren, sus gritos son su forma de agradecerme que te haya cuidado luego de que renunciaste. Vaya tipo raro del que decidiste enamorarte...

—Por cierto, señorita... Muchas gracias. Gracias por sacarme de ese hueco, por confiar en mí y devolverme a la vida... Jamás podré pagárselo.

—Nada me compensa mejor que ver a Levi muerto de amor por ti —dijo, guiñándole un ojo y provocando que Eren se sonroje—. Cualquier cosa que vayan a hacer, un viaje o algo por el estilo, cuéntame, me gustaría despedirme de ti y desearte suerte. Te estimo mucho, Eren...

—Le aseguro que así será. También la quiero, señorita.

Hanji, conmovida por lo lindo que se veía Eren lleno de gratitud hacia ella y su expresión de enamorado correspondido, lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, asustando al muchacho que empezó a clamar por aire.

—¡Suéltalo, loca de mierda! —Levi devolvió sus pasos rápidamente y con toda la fuerza de sus brazos quería separar a su "amiga" de su mocoso— ¡Se va a quedar sin aire!

—Quién te viera tan preocupado por alguien, enanito —liberó a Eren y le dio un pequeño empujón para impulsar el cuerpo del castaño con dirección a Levi— ¡Todo tuyo, enanín! ¡Ámense mucho~!

Dando brincos de alegría por ver su tarea realizada, Hanji llegó al ascensor y se despidió con una sonrisa socarrona, a lo que Levi le respondió con un gesto obsceno de su dedo medio.

—Te amo.

Apenas habían entrado y cerrado la puerta cuando Eren sorprendía al pelinegro con esas palabras.

—Vamos a guardar tus cosas en mi habitación, mocoso... —le había encantado oírlo, pero en ese momento tenían prioridades— Además, ni siquiera hemos comido, no quiero mover ni un dedo así que pediremos algo por teléfono.

—Lo sé... Además, quiero mostrarte algo, te va a gustar.

Eren guió a Levi hasta la recámara que habían compartido la noche anterior. De inmediato se sentó en la alfombra y buscó entre su maleta las cosas que decoraban su cómoda en casa de Farlan para colocarlas en algún lugar. Levi vio que extraía con gran cuidado algo que le pareció un cómic.

—¿Qué es eso? —imitó al castaño, sentándose a su lado.

—Esto —dijo, meneando el "cómic" — es un tomo del manga que te dije que me gusta, ¡está autografiado! —emocionado, con su índice le mostró la rúbrica del autor— Y esto de aquí... —sobre la cómoda dejó su manga y con dificultad, por el tamaño que tenían, sacó sus figuras de acción y peluches. Levi lo vio arqueando una ceja, para él no pasaban de juguetes— ¡Es merchandising oficial! La señorita Hanji me lo regaló, ¡¿puedes creerlo?! Quiero ponerlo por aquí porque significan mucho para mí.

—Al menos parecen adornos...

—Falta lo más importante... —escarbó en su maleta, y por fin encontró lo que tanto buscaba— ¿Recuerdas? —con gran fuerza agitó su bola de nieve con motivos marinos frente a Levi, expectante de su reacción.

—Lo recuerdo, sí... Pensé que la habías dejado por ahí... —qué sorpresa hermosa; su mocoso, enamorado desde hacía tanto tiempo, conservaba con cariño aquel regalo que le diera cuando, sin saberlo, ya su corazón se había rendido al amor.

—No podría, es el único regalo que me diste... Incluso cuando renuncié y me fui la guardé en casa de Farlan... Ha estado ahí desde entonces... —con cariño la meneaba en su mano, viendo con detenimiento cómo la escarcha bailaba en su interior, dándole un aspecto mágico— Quiero ponerla en un lugar del departamento que se note, ¿te parece?

Levi no le respondió nada. Movido por tanto amor que bullía en su pecho, le robó un beso a su mocoso.

—Te amo, Eren... —le sostuvo el mentón con sus dedos, respirando con fuerza contra el rostro del muchacho. El sentimiento lo desbordaba a tal punto que tuvo que decírselo en ese mismo instante.

—Vamos a comer, Levi —una sonrisa coqueta apareció en su rostro. Luego de recibir tantas evasivas o respuestas inesperadas cuando le decía a Levi que lo amaba, se sentía bien y le divertía invertirle los papeles.

—¿Qué quieres comer? —dedujo el porqué de esa sonrisa y esa respuesta, y no iba a dejarse vencer.

—Lo que quieras... —dejó a un lado su regalo para, con descaro, envolver con sus brazos el cuello de Levi y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—No es broma, te recordaba más tímido... —muy despacio, volvió a probar sus labios y sumaba a su caricia sus dedos que recorrían la sien y mejilla de Eren.

—Antes tenía miedo de que haga algo que vaya a molestarte, pero ahora... Ahora tengo miedo de no aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos juntos...

—No te preocupes por eso —de a pocos terminó recostando a Eren en la alfombra—. No vamos a separarnos. Te lo prometo...

—Entonces mañana hablaremos con el señor Ackerman... —un pequeño beso volvió a unir sus labios.

—Como quieras.

—Ya, ahora sí tengo hambre... —su mano abandonó el cuello del pelinegro y se dirigió a su abdomen, frotándolo— Pidamos algo, abundante y sabroso.

Levi le robó un último beso antes de incorporarse. Lo hizo con pesar, porque, a decir verdad, podía permanecer así, con su mocoso bajo su cuerpo, por el resto de su vida sin sentir necesidad de nada.

Comieron con tranquilidad y la sugerencia de Eren de comer en la habitación fue completamente denegada; para Levi eso sería muy sucio ya que podían terminar ensuciando la alfombra o las colchas con residuos, además de que no era el lugar apropiado para ingerir alimentos, para eso tenían el comedor.

Más tarde, luego de una conversación algo unilateral en la que Eren relató lo que estuvo haciendo en Japón –procuraba mencionar lo menos posible a Mikasa–, ya muy de noche, decidieron que era hora de dormir. Eren y Levi fueron a cepillarse los dientes y se turnaron para darse un relajante baño tibio antes de envolverse en las sábanas. El castaño era un poco más abierto para demostrar su cariño, pero aún conservaba algo de pudor con respecto a su desnudez, por eso a su mente no llegaba la idea de ducharse juntos.

Muy contento luego de disfrutar del agua tibia de la tina de Levi, además de los aceites esenciales con los que contaba, el muchacho, en pijama, se lanzó al colchón sin ningún cuidado, aspirando el aroma que desprendían las telas. Se atrevería a decir que era casi el mismo de Levi, siempre a limpio, solo que su amor usaba además alguna fragancia que le daba un toque más varonil y elegante. Golpeó las almohadas para ablandarlas, removió las sábanas y se enrolló con ellas, quería mantener su cuerpo tibio pero el frío de la noche no ayudaba.

Levi llegó unos minutos después, y descubrió a su mocoso tan envuelto que a su mente no llegó otra imagen más que la de un capullo.

—Eren, yo también quiero abrigarme... —se inclinó sobre la cama hasta alcanzar la oreja del castaño— Muévete, suelta las sábanas.

El muchacho, que ya estaba bastante adormilado, solo se retorció, insinuando que su respiración le estaba causando cosquillas y esto le impedía dormir, ya que también dejó oír un quejido.

—Era broma, abrígate... —Levi lo creía dormido, y por eso mismo se permitió ser un poco más expresivo. Quedó detrás de su mocoso y le frotó los brazos, brindándole incluso más calor del que ya le proporcionaban las sábanas— Buenas noches, Eren —selló su despedida con un pequeño beso en la sien, dejándose caer al lado del castaño.

—Toma... —Eren liberó las colchas y cubrió al pelinegro con su brazo que estaba envuelto por las telas— No quiero que te vayas a enfermar...

—Creí que dormías... Me engañaste...

—No puedo, esta es apenas la segunda noche que duermo a tu lado. Quiero siempre quedarme despierto hasta que nos demos las buenas noches, te esperaré todo lo que sea necesario —un bostezo delató cuánto sueño tenía realmente.

—Entendido... Ahora duerme, pareces cansado —se acercó al muchacho con el fin de elevar su temperatura, ya algo cubierto por las sábanas.

—Buenas noches, Levi. Te quiero.

—Buenas noches Eren... —vaciló un momento, pero si lo quería debía decirle directamente lo que pensaba. Sobre todo si lo pensaba con tanta fuerza— Quiero pasar todas las noches contigo...

—Yo también... Y así será...

Agotados ambos, se entregaron al sueño casi al mismo tiempo.

Durante la noche y la madrugada, sus cuerpos no se separaron y, como por instinto, se aproximaban más y más, hasta que quedaron, sin saber cómo, abrazados, con Eren respirando contra el pecho de Levi y este acariciando sus cabellos.

"Que sea la segunda de muchas noches más".

.

.

.

**Continuará**

.

.

.

**(*) Uff, fue en el capítulo 9 que se fueron al mar. En ese capítulo mencioné que la película a la que se refiere Eren es Death Proof, de Tarantino. Sí, de verdad dura como dos horas xD**

**N.A: ;-; no sé qué tan bien me ha quedado, pero estoy conforme. Me gusta que Levi no sea demasiado expresivo, no es propio de él ¿no? Más bien demuestra su amor con pequeños detallitos uwu.**

**Chicas, en serio Eren no es tonto xD pónganse en su lugar: Si alguien te engañara de esa forma horrible, ¿de buenas a primeras le dejarías acercarse a ti? ¿Sería fácil confiar en esa persona? ¡No! Eren sabe que está enamorado, pero pues se siente humillado porque no debería amar a alguien que le hizo daño u.u Por eso Petra es la única que puede convencerlo, porque ella es la que menos interés tiene en mentirle, además de que lo agarró desprevenido (?**

**Estoy contenta porque ya pasamos de 160 reviews :'D chicas, gracias por su apoyo n_n de verdad.**

**Bueno, esta historia va llegando a su fin *llora dramáticamente* Aún estoy pensando en qué escribir en los extras xD pero sí tengo ideas para un three-shot (si es que existe el término)... Así que quizá muy pronto vuelva a crear algo.**

**Les pido que esperen otros cinco o seis días, ando ocupada con la universidad u.u **

**¡Gracias por leer! Sus reviews me hacen muy feliz.**


	32. Todo en orden

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia.**

**N.A: Advierto que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora...**

.

.

**CAPÍTULO TRIGÉSIMO SEGUNDO**

**TODO EN ORDEN**

_Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones _  
_Turn into something beautiful_  
_And you know_  
_You know I love you so  
(Tu piel  
__Oh, sí, tu piel y huesos  
__Se volvieron algo hermoso  
__Y tú sabes  
__Tú sabes que te amo tanto)  
_Yellow - Coldplay

.

—Vas a hacer un hueco muy feo.

—Guarda silencio, sé lo que hago.

—No parece.

—Soy habilidoso.

—Como digas... ¡Está chueco!

Con un martillo en la mano y un clavo contra la pared al lado de la puerta, Levi hacía un pequeñísimo estante para las llaves y, a pedido del mismo Eren, su bola de nieve con motivos marinos. La noche anterior habían decidido colocarla en un lugar visible y de modo que se luzca, y al muchacho no se le ocurrió idea más "cursi" –a juicio de Levi– que hacerle un espacio al lado de la puerta para que cuando tengan que coger las llaves y salir su mirada recaiga inevitablemente en aquel regalo.

Sin embargo, pese a cumplir con su deseo, Eren no hacía más que criticar la obra de su pareja.

—¡Eso! —exclamó, agitando los puños— ¡Así está derecho! Ahora date prisa, clávalo para que no se vaya a mover.

—Te dije que te calles.

Con gran fuerza, Levi colocó el primer clavo que sostendría su pequeño estante, mientras que, con mucho esfuerzo, su mano intentaba mantener quieto el objeto de madera para evitar que vaya a desubicarse y tenga que aguantar a Eren y más de sus indicaciones.

—¡Bien hecho! —el muchacho, sonriente por lo bien que estaba quedando, se aproximó un poco a Levi y le acarició el hombro— Después de todo, sí eres habilidoso.

Levi terminó su obra algo irritado por los comentarios de su mocoso. Podía ser muy dulce y tierno, pero para las críticas era realmente único. No tuvo tiempo para reparar en ese aspecto de su personalidad, ya que en cuanto volvió luego de guardar sus herramientas, encontró a Eren algo ansioso.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí anoche? Quería que vayamos a ver al señor Ackerman hoy...

—Si vamos a hacerlo que sea de inmediato —le tomó una mano y colocó en ella la bola de nieve—. Ponla tú mismo y cuando volvamos la veremos al dejar nuestras llaves, ¿bien?

Con ese detalle, Eren recobró algo de confianza. Como si de un tesoro se tratara, sostuvo con ambas manos su regalo y lo depositó con cuidado en su estante, no sin antes agitarlo levemente. Ambos hombres contemplaron cómo la escarcha seguía fluctuando en el líquido y se dieron un pequeño beso antes de abandonar el departamento.

.

.

.

Ya frente a la casa de Kenny, Eren volvió a ponerse nervioso. Sabía que ese hombre le había tomado aprecio, pero, como decía Levi, no era el afecto que se tiene a un yerno, sino una especie de gusto por él, como un ideal de hijo, bueno y responsable.

Sin consultarle si estaba listo, Levi tocó el timbre, y al oírlo sonar Eren tembló completo. Levi quería acabar con todo pronto, si le daba más largas Eren terminaría por echarse para atrás.

Kenny abrió la puerta y le sorprendió muchísimo tener al frente a su hijo, ya que lo imaginaba en otra ciudad, tal como había dicho que haría al abandonar la empresa en la última junta. Su sorpresa incrementó al dar sus ojos con aquel muchacho que cumplió con todas sus expectativas.

—Queremos hablar contigo, padre —dijo Levi, insinuándole sus intenciones de pasar al interior.

Kenny se hizo a un lado y ambos ingresaron. Tomaron asiento en un sofá, juntos, y Eren vio que también estaba presente una mujer. Supuso que sería la madre de Levi, tenían el mismo rostro. Con gran respeto le tendió la mano y ella, dulcemente, le correspondió el saludo.

—¿De qué quieren hablarme? —Kenny también tomó asiento, intrigado por saber la razón de la presencia de ambos en su hogar.

—Voy a ser claro porque no tiene sentido de hacer más larga esta reunión —dijo Levi, muy firme y con ambos brazos apoyados en el respaldo del sofá, confiado y tranquilo, como si lo que estuviera a punto de decirle se escuchara todos los días—. Sabes que terminé mi relación con Petra y la razón fue que me enamoré de alguien más. De este chico que está aquí —finalizó su declaración tomando a Eren de un hombro y meneándolo ligeramente.

El muchacho estaba muy rojo y no atinaba a decir nada, simplemente le lanzó una mirada de cachorro a ambos padres.

—Levi, no digas estupideces.

—No estoy bromeando, ¿tengo cara de que lo estoy haciendo?

—¿Esperas que crea que te enamoraste de un hombre? Por favor, no seas ridículo.

—Es así, solo vine a decirles sobre nuestra relación para que lo sepan y luego no les sorprenda.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! —gritó Kenny, aún incrédulo— ¡¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de este chico?!

—Nivela el volumen de tu voz, no hace falta gritar, estás incomodando a Eren —así era, el castaño se encogía un poco en el sofá a medida que oía a Kenny.

—¿Te crees muy astuto? —dijo Kenny indignado, dirigiéndose a Eren— Con tus aparentes buenas intenciones te metiste a todos nosotros al bolsillo, chiquillo atrevido, trepador... No tengo idea de qué le hiciste a Levi, pero no pudo ser nada bueno... Debí suponerlo, cómo pude confiar en un tipo que se vistió de mujer con quién sabe qué motivos... Incluso convenciste a Farlan de ayudarte, no quiero imaginarme qué medios empleaste para eso...

Levi no soportó que su padre diga todo tipo de cosas desagradables sobre su mocoso. A medida que lo oía apretaba con fuerza los puños intentando inútilmente reprimir el impulso de echársele encima para que cierre la boca de una vez. Si en algún momento intentó llevarse mejor con él y procuró mejorar su actitud, con esas palabras daba por declarado un eterno desprecio por ese hombre.

Precisamente cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie en un brinco para forzarlo a callarse, Eren lo dejó inmóvil al ser él quien dé el brinco y quede de pie. Levi quedó mudo ante ese arranque.

—¡USTED NO TIENE DERECHO A HABLAR ASÍ DE MÍ! —gritó Eren, con el ceño fruncido casi dolorosamente y los puños arriba, dispuesto a atacar, con toda la indignación que cabía en su cuerpo y había estado almacenando mientras oía a ese hombre tratarlo como a una basura— ¡Usted no tiene idea de por qué hice lo que hice! ¡Si cree todas esas cosas es porque por dentro está podrido, cree que porque usted se comporta de esa forma yo debo ser igual! —guardó silencio un momento mientras tragaba su propia bilis que le burbujeaba hasta la garganta— ¡Le gusta decidir la vida de los demás, como quiso hacer con Levi, y ahora me juzga como si me conociera!... ¡Jódase, hijo de puta!

Levi quedó estático. Sabía lo impulsivo que era Eren, pero tampoco esperaba que le diga todo eso a su padre. Sin embargo, no podía negar que de alguna forma le había divertido ver a Kenny igual de estupefacto que él, aún sin poder asimilar tantas agallas en una misma persona. Eren, en un instante y con una sola provocación, había hecho lo que Levi debió hacer desde un principio: rebelarse a las órdenes de Kenny.

Reaccionó por fin cuando vio que Eren se frotaba el rostro con su antebrazo y salía corriendo de la casa, tirando la puerta a su paso. Su mocoso había sido profundamente herido, y, si no se equivocaba, el golpe debió ser tan fuerte como cuando se enfrentaron y despidieron, cuando renunció a la empresa antes de irse a Japón, ya que había reaccionado de la misma forma. Las ganas de lanzarse encima de Kenny para molerlo a golpes y de ese modo hacerle retractarse y disculparse con Eren eran enormes, pero su prioridad era ir tras él y alcanzarlo antes de que pueda pasarle algo.

—Hagas lo que hagas, digas lo que digas; él se queda conmigo.

Salió de la casa no sin antes lanzarle una mirada terrible, asesina, a su padre. Esperaba poder darle alcance a Eren, ya que si no lo encontraba pronto corría el riesgo de no hallarlo en muchas horas. Quién sabe dónde podría meterse en medio de su carrera, cegado por el dolor y frustración que le habían ocasionado esas palabras.

La madre de Levi, muda testigo de lo que había acontecido, se aproximó a su esposo para calmarlo un poco. Sabía que era orgulloso, se atrevería a decir que era un rasgo característico en esa familia, y por eso es que estaba tan descolocado: nunca antes alguien se había atrevido a hablarle de esa forma.

—Sabes que fue tu error, ¿no?

—No.

—Cuando me hablaste de ese chico me pareció que debía ser muy dulce y una gran persona; hoy que lo vi me dio la impresión de que, en efecto, es como me lo describías. Entonces, ¿por qué juzgarlo de esa forma? ¿Alguna vez te contó por qué hizo lo que hizo?

—No, pero fácilmente pudo ser todo un engaño para hacernos creer que era un buen muchacho.

—Oye, nunca había visto a nuestro hijo así, ¿tú sí?

—No. No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

—Ya le habías permitido tomar decisiones propias a nuestro hijo en lugar de imponerle todo. Claro, me dolió descubrir que estaba equivocada, que no conocía lo suficiente a mi hijo, que no tenía ni idea de lo que realmente quería... Ese fue siempre nuestro error, forzarlo a todo, como si no tuviera mente propia. Si él decide llevar su vida de ese modo ya no pienso interponerme.

—¿Qué te garantiza que ese chiquillo no está haciendo todo por dinero? Ya hasta se disfrazó de mujer, quién sabe de qué es capaz.

—Te repito, no conoces sus motivos. Primero averigua más antes de emitir juicios.

Sabía que Kenny se pensaría un poco sus palabras, pero para eso debía dejarlo solo. De todos modos, no quería lidiar con su marido aún furioso porque le hayan dicho "hijo de puta".

.

.

.

Petra depositó sus maletas a un lado de su cama, ya listas luego de colocar en su interior en su totalidad las prendas que tenía en su guardarropa, que no eran pocas. Por lo menos cuatro maletas contenían ropa, un neceser estaba destinado a guardar sus cosméticos y otro contenía sus implementos de aseo personal.

Con todo listo, ya completamente convencida de su decisión de viajar para olvidar, aunque sea paulatinamente, a Levi; le pareció adecuado al menos despedirse de él y comprobar que sus palabras habían calado en el muchacho y al fin esos dos estaban juntos. Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número del que fuera su novio.

Nada. Intentó muchas veces comunicarse con él para pactar un último encuentro, una despedida, pero su móvil aparentemente estaba apagado. Temió que algo haya podido pasarle, aunque en el fondo pensaba que quizá lo había dejado así para no ser interrumpido mientras disfrutaba tiempo con Eren. Sin embargo, como ese hombre aún le preocupaba, no podía quedarse quieta.

Con rapidez marcó esta vez el número de Erwin.

—¿Sí?

—Hola, soy Petra. Erwin, ¿Levi de casualidad está contigo o sabes dónde está?

—¿Levi? ¿No se había ido de viaje? —Petra alcanzó a oír un chillido. Dedujo que Hanji estaba con él.

—Entonces no has hablado con él desde entonces.. No, no viajó, decidió quedarse... Hanji ya debería haberte contado...

—¡No! —exclamó Hanji, robándole la bocina a Erwin— No hemos tenido tiempo para hablar de eso... ¿Pasó algo, Petra?

—Levi no contesta, quería hablar con él antes de viajar.

—Bueno, lo vi ayer y estaban muy bien, así que dudo que le haya pasado algo ¿Qué tal si le llamas a Kenny? O mejor, hazle una visita y de paso te despides de él.

—Es buena idea... Bueno, gracias...

—Petra, pasa por aquí antes de irte, no pensarás despedirte así nada más de nosotros... —dijo Hanji, divertida. Su relación había mejorado mucho luego del cambio de actitud de Petra.

—Te prometo que si no pasó nada voy para allá luego de ver a Kenny. Les llamaré para confirmar.

Colgó, con la esperanza de que Kenny tenga alguna idea de dónde podía estar Levi. Aún tenía tiempo para despedirse, pero temía dejarlo para después y, en consecuencia, piense demás en ese encuentro, dejándola hecha un manojo de nervios. No quería dejarle esa impresión a Levi, quería hacerle creer que, de a pocos ya lo estaba olvidando.

.

.

.

Transcurridos unos veinte minutos, Levi seguía corriendo. Cada vez le costaba más y más respirar debido a la humedad del ambiente, y temía que esto se agrave si en algún momento comenzaba a llover. De su mocoso no había rastro, había peinado la zona de los alrededores y no lo hallaba por ningún lado. Ni siquiera respondía a sus llamadas, y tanto insistía que la batería terminó por consumirse, no quedándole otra opción más que apagarlo. Temía por supuesto que en algún momento él decida comunicarse, pero aún confiaba en hallarlo pronto.

¿Dónde pudo haberse metido?

A su mente no llegaba ninguna idea de algún posible lugar en el que se haya refugiado. La casa de Farlan estaba algo lejos, así que no pudo irse corriendo hasta allá, sería absurdo. Para llegar a casa de Farlan tendría que usar un auto...

El auto. Lo había dejado parqueado en el estacionamiento del complejo de departamentos en que vivía su padre. A lo mejor Eren solo salió corriendo y decidió refugiarse ahí hasta que él vaya allá. Con gran prisa devolvió sus pasos para comprobar si su teoría era cierta. Aún estaba algo lejos, sobre todo luego de pasársela corriendo detrás de él.

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento, divisó de inmediato su auto, y llegó hasta este en solo unos pasos largos. Cuando estuvo al lado de su vehículo, se asomó a la ventana, pero luego lo consideró algo estúpido teniendo en cuenta que era él quien tenía las llaves: Eren no podía subirse. Rodeó el coche y lo encontró, sentado en el frío suelo de concreto, con las rodillas contra su pecho y los brazos envolviéndolas. Pudo notar que seguía muy furioso por sus puños que apretaba con fuerza, probablemente ya tenía la piel de las palmas blanca de tanta presión que ejercía.

—Eren —se puso de cuclillas para quedar a su altura y poder ver mejor su rostro. Incluso de pie podía verlo, pero no con tanta precisión

El muchacho se limitó a lanzarle una mirada que gritaba "déjame solo".

—Sube al auto.

—No es momento. Quiero pensar un rato...

—Piensas cuando hayamos regresado, ahora sube al auto —dijo, tendiéndole una mano. Sabía que Eren no estaba precisamente bien, no con esa expresión en el rostro. Quería hacer algo, pero ese hermetismo de su mocoso no le estaba facilitando las cosas.

No hubo respuesta.

—Perdóname... —su mano, que había quedado en el aire sin ser aceptada ni rechazada, se dirigió a los cabellos castaños del muchacho, acariciándolos con cuidado. Eren seguía inmóvil, pero su rostro ya lucía menos renuente y, al ver que cedía, Levi se le acercó lo suficiente para atraerlo hasta su pecho y envolverlo con sus brazos— No pensé que iría tan mal... Si lo hubiera sabido...

—Lo dijo porque no me conoce. Incluso tú pensaste así de mí cuando descubriste la verdad...

—Eren... —ese había sido un puñal directo a su corazón. Quizá no lo aparentaba, pero era un reclamo en toda ley. Un reclamo por dejarse guiar por las primeras impresiones.

—Así de troglodita te viste tú gritándome cuando me preguntabas por qué te había mentido —susurró contra su pecho.

—Eres muy rencoroso.

—Me pediste perdón por haberme mentido, pero no por haberme tratado de esa forma. Ya no importa, de todas formas puedo entender...

—Vámonos, no quiero estar aquí...

—Te perdono porque, a pesar de que estaba furioso, me di cuenta de que estabas a punto de saltarle encima —riendo un poco, Eren volvía a su típica jovialidad.

—Así fue. No permito que te traten así, no cuando fuimos en son de paz.

Abordaron ambos el auto y, ya más serenos, volvieron al departamento. Qué podía importar que Kenny se oponga, si, como había dicho Levi, solo habían ido a anunciarles que salían, no pidieron su opinión. Las relaciones siempre son de dos.

.

.

.

Si iba a despedirse del que algún tiempo fue su suegro quería hacerlo pronto, de todos modos no tenían mucho de qué hablar o, en todo caso, ella no quería entrar en detalles con él. Sabía que si se tardaba demasiado en su casa terminaría por preguntarle los motivos de su ruptura con Levi, y no se sentía la persona indicada para hacerlo, especialmente si hablar involucraba mencionar a Eren. Quizá Levi aún no le había contado a su padre sobre sus sentimientos y ella no quería ser inoportuna.

Ya frente al departamento, fue recibida por la madre de Levi, muy contenta de volver a verla luego de mucho tiempo. Cuando llegó a la sala, descubrió a un Kenny algo molesto.

—Hola, Petra, bienvenida —saludó él, el semblante le cambió al reconocerla, feliz de tenerla en su casa. Después de todo, le habría encantado que su hijo formalice algo con ella.

—Buenas noches. Lamento la hora, pero me gustaría saber si ha visto a Levi.

—Creí que había viajado, pero hoy volví a verlo.

—Quería hablarle, pero tenía el móvil apagado...

—¿Por qué quieres hablarle? —preguntó Kenny con gran interés— ¿Quieres retomar su relación?

—¡No! —exclamó ella, muy sorprendida por esas ideas— Levi y yo terminamos definitivamente, no podría volver con él...

—Si decidieran volver, no me opondría. Por el contrario, me harías muy feliz.

—Como le dije, es imposible...

—Deja de decir eso —intervino su esposa—. Petra, no sé si lo sabes, pero... Levi está saliendo con un muchacho... Hoy vino aquí con él.

—Ah... —aún dolía, dolía saber cuán en serio Levi se tomaba esa relación al punto de presentarse ante sus padres— La verdad yo estaba enterada, por eso terminamos... No quiero seguir con él si no me quiere...

—Ese chiquillo no puede querer nada bueno. Si ya mintió de forma tan descarada no dudo que lo vuelva a hacer. No sé qué pudo hacerle a Levi para tenerlo así... —dijo con desprecio Kenny.

—Tuvo razones poderosas para hacerlo, la verdad. De haber estado en su lugar probablemente habría hecho lo mismo.

—¿Sabes por qué lo hizo, Petra? —preguntó la mujer.

—Sí, señora, lo sé. Es una historia muy triste, la verdad. Me lo contó todo Hanji, ella lo conoce bien y se lo llevó en un viaje de trabajo. Ustedes saben lo observadora que es, a ella no pudo haberle mentido.

Con un gesto de Kenny, Petra inició su relato. Repitió todo lo que le había contado Hanji, tal cual lo había oído; desde el asunto de la deuda, las mentiras que se esparcieron sobre Armin y Eren hasta la idea del rubio de hacer a su amigo disfrazarse para ganar suficiente dinero. Omitió, por supuesto, el asunto del romance entre Levi y su asistente, quizá sería demasiado impactante para Kenny descubrir que su hijo era capaz de semejante bajeza.

—Entonces... ¿Ese chico pasó por todo eso para salvar a sus padres?

—Sí... incluso tuvo que aguantarme a mí que le empeoraba las cosas con mis celos absurdos ¿Puede creerlo? Estaba celosa de él... Quizá era mi sexto sentido...

—Te lo dije —intervino la mujer—, debiste primero averiguar antes de emitir cualquier juicio sobre ese pobre muchacho... Me duele imaginar por todo lo que pasó...

—Pero no entiendo... ¿En qué momento se enamoró Levi de ese chico?

Petra quedó en silencio sin saber qué responder. Explicarle eso implicaría hablar sobre el nefasto plan de Levi y cómo este terminó volviéndose en su contra.

—S-Supongo que fue cuando se volvieron a ver... No se me ocurre otra explicación... No puede negar que es un chico bastante atractivo.

—Sí, pero aún así es extraño. Mi hijo siempre estuvo interesado en las mujeres.

—Quizá se enamoró sin darse cuenta, cuando aún trabajaba para él, y, como dice Petra, solo se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que era ese sentimiento hasta que se volvieron a ver. Tan fuerte que no le importó saber que era hombre... —dijo su esposa, casi suspirando— Mi hijo está enamorado... Ese chico se merece una disculpa, Kenny. Mañana mismo irás a pedirle perdón.

La expresión de la mujer, idéntica a la de Levi, no dio lugar a réplicas.

Petra se fue, no obtuvo la información que quería, pero al menos tenía la certeza de que todo estaba marchando muy bien. Incluso una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al darse cuenta de que, sin proponérselo, le había vuelto a facilitar todo a ese par.

.

.

.

Una vez en su departamento, Eren le pidió a Levi las llaves para ser él quien las guarde. Levi vio cuánta ternura había en los ojos del muchacho, ilusionado con ser el primero en colocarlas en su lugar y ver su regalo ahí, coronando el estante.

—Queda lindo ahí, se ve bien...

—Es porque lo coloqué muy bien.

—Es porque te guié apropiadamente e impedí que lo pongas chueco.

—Tsk... Como digas...

Dejando el estante, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar una cena sencilla. Disfrutaban esos días que tenían enteros para ellos solos, pero Levi era muy consciente de que debían ponerse a trabajar lo más pronto posible, sobre todo si se proponían cumplir su promesa, no podían gastar más de lo necesario.

Luego de comer y ordenar la cocina, muy minuciosa al tener a Levi vigilando todo, Eren fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes. Cuando estuvo frente al espejo, de súbito su mente fue atacada por su imagen disfrazado.

Hacía tanto tiempo que había dejado de ser Serena... Estaba infinitamente agradecido del giro que había dado su suerte, no soportaba más estar atrapado en esa ropa de mujer. Entonces, ¿por qué recordarlo en ese momento?

Kenny y sus palabras hirientes.

Podía entender su reacción hasta cierto punto. Él mismo, cuando pensaba en Levi, estaba convencido de lo desagradable sería para él descubrir que era un hombre disfrazado. Sin embargo, eso no justificaba su forma grosera de tratarlo, no luego de haberle dicho que lo estimaba y haberle demostrado tanta confianza.

—Definitivamente me veía horrible... —recordó— Cualquiera pensaría que soy un degenerado...

—Deja de pensar idioteces.

Levi, desde la puerta del baño, se había ido a cerciorar lo que hacía su mocoso al notar lo mucho que se estaba tardando. Suponía que seguía pensando en lo ocurrido.

—No son idioteces, es la verdad... —dijo Eren, con la cabeza gacha y el cepillo de dientes aún en la boca, además de la espuma producida por la pasta de dientes.

Quizá no era momento, pero a Levi le resultó divertida la forma de hablar del muchacho teniendo el cepillo en la boca.

—Voy a hacer que Kenny se trague sus palabras de alguna forma, ya lo verás. No eres un degenerado, eres... —vaciló un poco, de nuevo le costaba ser más sincero con sus sentimientos.

—¿Qué soy? —preguntó Eren, arqueando una ceja. Continuó cepillándose los dientes, pero con más fuerza, canalizando la ira que le generaba el recuerdo de esas palabras.

—La persona más... pura... que conozco...

Eren abrió enormemente los ojos, sorprendido por esa confesión de Levi. Hubiera esperado hasta una respuesta mordaz, pero recibía todo lo contrario. El cepillo quedó inmóvil en su boca, la mano que lo controlaba terminó sobre el lavamanos para que, de la sorpresa, Eren no vaya a desplomarse.

—Quita esa cara ridícula, termina de hacer lo que estás haciendo y ve a la cama... Apresúrate, también quiero usar el baño —sin más salió de la habitación antes de que su mocoso diga algo que lo haga avergonzarse más. Estaba avergonzado, no por lo que sentía, sino porque en su mente jamás habría proyectado una imagen suya diciendo aquello. Ese mocoso sí que había puesto su vida de cabeza.

El muchacho espabiló solo cuando Levi se fue. De inmediato continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, muy motivado tras oír esa palabra.

Así que lo consideraba "puro"... Levi pensaba así de él a pesar de todo, incluso de las mentiras... No podía ser más feliz.

Suspirando, abandonó el baño, y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que se dejó caer sobre la cama. El pelinegro estaba recostado también, leyendo una revista mientras esperaba su turno, pero el cuerpo que caía a su lado lo sacó de su concentrada lectura. Eso y los suspiros.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Que te quiero... —dijo, con los brazos extendidos en toda la amplitud de la cama.

—Duerme, Eren, vuelvo en un momento.

El chico siguió en su posición unos minutos más y de a pocos el dolor que había sentido tras ser ofendido fue menguando. El frío se hizo sentir en la habitación, así que desnudó la cama y se envolvió con las frazadas, confortándole de inmediato el calor que le proporcionaban. Cuando Levi volvió, lo encontró como en la noche anterior, muy cobijado.

—No me he dormido aún... quería decirte buenas noches...

—Buenas noches, Eren... —respondió, mientras se aproximaba a un enchufe cerca de la cómoda y ponía a cargar su móvil.

—Ven a dormir... —el sueño le impedía hablar con mayor fluidez.

—Espera un momento... —prendió el aparato y descubrió que tenía varias llamadas perdidas, todas de Petra. Quizá se había presentado una emergencia— Ahora vuelvo, tengo que llamar a alguien.

Eren se quedó refunfuñando en la habitación mientras Levi salió con dirección al teléfono fijo de la sala.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Ah, hola, Levi. No es nada, te estuve llamando porque quería hablarte de algo... —tomó aire, esa voz estaba inquietándola, la ponía nerviosa— Voy a viajar en unos días, quizá mañana mismo en la noche. Aún no compro mi boleto, pero planeo irme pronto.

—¿Adónde irás?

—Visitaré distintas ciudades por un tiempo, afortunadamente tengo dinero —rió, para romper un poco la tensión que le ocasionaba esa llamada—. No tengo un rumbo claro aún, ahora podría pensar en una ciudad y mañana otra... Quería que nos veamos antes de irme, ¿es posible?

—Por supuesto, ¿qué lugar propones?

—Aquel café que queda cerca de la empresa, ese que tiene una tacita con chocolate como imagen.

—Bien, nos vemos en la tarde.

Petra colgó de inmediato al oír su confirmación, oprimiendo contra su pecho su teléfono móvil. No quería oírlo más, no por esa noche, sería torturar a su corazón.

Pactado su encuentro, Levi volvió a la cama y, para su sorpresa, Eren seguía refunfuñando.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró a su oído, ansioso por ver su reacción.

—Que tardas mucho... —un bostezo hizo que Levi pueda ver todos sus dientes— Buenas noches, Levi...

No serían muy buenas noches. Por misteriosas razones, ver a Eren tan abrigado y vulnerable disparó el deseo en Levi. Quería quitarle de encima todas esas sábanas que lo envolvían para luego deshacerse de su pijama despacio, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel tanto con sus manos como con sus labios, dientes y lengua. Amaba su piel, le parecía muy suave, y estaba convencido de que lo mismo le pasaba a Eren, se lo había dicho muchas veces.

Sin embargo, no quería importunarlo. Su mocoso ya había tenido bastante con las palabras de Kenny como para meterle ideas lascivas e innecesarias –en ese momento– en la cabeza. Lo mejor sería dejarlo tranquilo, además, ya lucía muy cansado y en verdad parecía desear dormir.

Simplemente veló su sueño, repartiendo tiernos besos por su mejilla, cuello y clavícula, sumando sus manos que recorrían con cariño los brazos abrigados de Eren. Ya tendrían muchas noches más para disfrutarlas de otras formas.

.

.

.

.

La tarde del día siguiente, a Eren le sorprendió muchísimo su inesperada salida. Apenas llevaban tres días viviendo juntos y no podía saber si hacía eso a menudo, aunque tampoco pensaba indagar más al respecto. Si tanto criticaba en Petra el hostigarlo, sería absurdo hacer lo mismo.

—¿Adónde vas? —su curiosidad debía ser saciada al menos en parte. Era una pregunta sencilla, inocente después de todo.

—Petra se va de viaje y quiere verme. Supongo que se despedirá de mí.

—Ya veo... —estuvo a punto de desconfiar de las intenciones de ella, pero si le había ayudado a estar con Levi, definitivamente no podía estar tramando algo— Dale las gracias.

—Claro —respondió Levi, deduciendo que se refería a su generosidad de confesarle a Eren la verdad y facilitar que estén juntos.

Levi tomó sus llaves y, muy disimuladamente, sus dedos rozaron la bola de nieve, a modo de despedirse de esta. Quizá de esa forma podría sentir menos el pasar unas horas sin su mocoso.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería, vio que Petra ya se encontraba ahí bebiendo un capuchino. Se acercó a su mesa y tomó asiento frente a ella. Cuando se acercó un muchacho para atender su pedido, decidió beberse una taza de té negro.

—Ayer te dije que me voy. Aún no sé a dónde, pero lo he decidido —dio un gran sorbo a su bebida y se limpió los labios con una servilleta— ¿Cómo estás tú?

—A lo mejor ya lo supones y nos evitamos que lo diga —presumía que, luego de una relación tan larga y de amor unilateral, a ella aún le afectaría hablar sobre la nueva relación que estaba iniciando.

—Me da gusto que ese chico haya recapacitado. Incluso cuando terminé de contarle creyó que le estaba mintiendo. Qué ocurrencia, como si tuviera motivos para hacerlo —de sus labios escapó una pequeña risa porque, a pesar de todo, reconocía que en verdad el muchacho parecía ser bastante dulce a su manera.

—Es testarudo como no tienes idea... —Levi clavó los ojos en la mesa, con una mueca de fastidio. Petra comprendió que esa era su forma única de demostrar cuánto le importaba y cuánto lo conocía— Sin embargo, como todos, también tiene sus virtudes.

—Lo imagino, de lo contrario no te habrías enamorado de él. Me parece que es inocente y atrevido, una mezcla extraña... O quizá sabe cuándo ser atrevido...

—Más que atrevido creo que es insolente e impulsivo. Cuando trabajó para mí lo contraté porque tuvo el valor de responderme cuando lo ofendí. Erwin me obligó a contratarlo, todo es culpa suya.

—Sí, claro, ahora lávate las manos —volvió a reír, divertida por las cejas fruncidas de Levi—. Es hermoso, ¿sabes? Me atrevería a decir que es más guapo que tú.

—¿A qué viene eso? —Petra era mujer, después de todo. La idea no le estaba gustando, no creyó que fuera capaz de ver con esos ojos a su mocoso.

—A que cualquier persona podría enamorarse de él, más aún por esa personalidad suya. Podrían intentar algo.

—Lo intentaron y ya viste el resultado —dirigió sus ojos a los de Petra, con una mirada muy seria y firme—: La mandó a volar.

—Solo no te confíes, dudo que él lo haga.

—Él puede confiarse, de mi parte no tendrá dudas.

—¿Le has dicho que lo amas? —esa pregunta era clave para ella. Suponía lo mucho que le costaría expresarse y lo torpe que podía llegar a ser si de verdaderos sentimientos se trataba.

—Quizá... —devolvió su mirada a la mesa y, para su fortuna, el mesero llegó con su té.

—Si no lo has hecho, hazlo. Estoy convencida de que él ya lo hizo, y, de ser así, no estaría mal que también lo hagas. Ten presente que tu frialdad podría terminar cansándole.

—Me conoció así, no debería importarle. Y para que no estés jodiendo con ese asunto, déjame decirte que sí lo hice, fue luego de que él hablara contigo.

—Me alegra —sus ojos también quedaron observando la mesa. Le alegraba saber que estaban bien, pero aún dolía que sea ese chico a quien le diga esas palabras—. Espero que sea así siempre...

—Petra... —la conversación podía tornarse desagradable si seguía ese rumbo— Espero que disfrutes tu viaje.

—Así será, no sé cuándo vuelva, pero te avisaré cuando lo haga —le dio un último sorbo a su café y se puso de pie. Tomó su cartera y quedó un momento observando a Levi—. Cuídate mucho y nunca lo lastimes, piensa en mí y lo que significó el haber hecho eso por ustedes. Él ya me prometió algo, cuando vuelva a verte sabré si lo cumplió —dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Qué te prometió? —cualquier cosa sobre su mocoso despertaba su curiosidad y Petra lo notó, sobre todo por cómo sus ojos se abrían un poco más, como casi nunca sucedía— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Ese es un secreto entre él y yo. Bueno, adiós, Levi... —no se atrevió ni a acercarse a su cuerpo, temía llorar en cualquier instante. Ya bastante se había controlado con lo susceptible que era.

—Petra —se puso de pie y le dio un pequeño abrazo, acariciando levemente su espalda—, muchas gracias. Por todo...

—No importa —apretó, por última vez, a ese hombre que tantas veces tuvo, pero que en realidad nunca fue suyo. No sentía que lo perdía, sino que al lado de Eren él se recuperaría a sí mismo, y eso era lo más importante—. Cuiden lo que tienen.

Sin más que decir, Petra salió de la cafetería con una sonrisa en el rostro y una minúscula lágrima surcando su mejilla. Al menos, en el último momento, el haberse entrometido en su vida fue de provecho.

"Más te vale que cumplas y lo hagas feliz, niño... De lo contrario, voy a arrepentirme de lo que hice por el resto de mi vida".

.

.

..

Levi volvió a su departamento y de inmediato sintió que había algo raro en el ambiente.

No creía en presentimientos, pero quizá cuando ingresó a su hogar su percepción sobre estos varió ligeramente. Definitivamente ese presentimiento no fue errado.

Una escena que desde el día anterior jamás esperó estaba pintada en su sala: Kenny y Eren estaban sentados, uno frente al otro, y bebían tranquilamente SU té negro.

—¿Qué carajos? —la incredulidad estaba completamente dibujada en su cara, expresiva como nunca.

—¡Levi! —exclamó Eren, feliz de verlo y yendo a recibirlo— ¡Nos ha visitado tu padre!

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kenny? —Eren, muy atento, recibió su chaqueta y la colgó en un perchero al lado de la puerta sin borrar su sonrisa. Levi le dedicó una mirada de cariño por su gesto— ¿Por qué dejaste que entre, mocoso?

—Porque tu padre ha venido a disculparse conmigo. Cuando abrí la puerta le dije todo tipo de improperios, incluso empujé la puerta para impedirle pasar, pero me dijo que había hablado con la señorita Petra y ella le había explicado muchas cosas. Bueno, ahora me siento un poco expuesto... —dijo, culminando con una mirada de soslayo al hombre en cuestión.

—Explícate, Kenny —con paso firme, se acercó a su padre y se sentó sobre el sofá que había estado ocupando su mocoso, siempre mirando desafiante a su padre. Eren lo siguió y se acomodó a su lado.

—Petra me explicó lo motivos que tuvo este chico para hacer lo que hizo. Creí que lo hacía todo por maldad, pero luego de oír a Petra decir eso tengo claro que no me equivoqué cuando creí que era un gran muchacho —Eren sonrió, halagado por las palabras de su "suegro".

—¿Y porque dices todo eso ya debemos aceptarte? ¿Eres consciente de toda la mierda que dijiste ayer? —seguía implacable, su mirada se afiló aún más, furioso con él.

—No, por eso ya estuve hablando con Eren. Es muy necio y orgulloso... —Eren, algo avergonzado al reconocer sus defectos, desvió la mirada a su taza de té— Pero, reconozco que ayer actué mal.

—A mí no me engañas, mi madre te convenció —replicó Levi, cruzándose de brazos.

—En parte sí, aunque tampoco es que me lo haya ordenado. Me lo sugirió, por supuesto, pero estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad.

—Levi —algo nervioso por lo tensa que era la conversación, Eren decidió pronunciarse para calmar a su pareja—, al principio también me enojé, pero estuvimos hablando hasta que llegaste y, si bien no acepta lo nuestro aún porque no lo asimila, tampoco se opone... Ya me pidió perdón muchas veces... Prefirió hacerlo mientras no estabas —rió, sorprendiendo a Levi que no entendía de dónde había salido esa complicidad—, dice que no le gustaría hacerlo frente a ti.

—Te jodes, quiero oírte pidiéndole perdón a Eren. Rápido, dilo, quiero que te retractes de todas las pestes que dijiste ayer.

En el fondo, el muchacho también quería que lo haga. Había sido muy duro con él y lo mínimo que se merecía era esa pequeña humillación al disculparse frente a Levi.

—Lamento lo que dije... —dejó salir las palabras con desgano, mientras con una mano se rascaba la nuca, fastidiado— Perdón, Eren.

—Está bien, señor, ya nos estábamos llevando mejor —una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro, divertido por ese choque de orgullos que estaba presenciando.

—Bien, puedes irte, ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer —meneando su pie señalando la puerta, Levi le insinuó a Kenny que ya debía marcharse.

—Me voy, sí, quiero pasar la tarde con tu madre... Por cierto, desde que ustedes se fueron de la empresa y Petra también, estamos sin presidente. Honestamente, no quiero volver al cargo ¿No les interesa?

—A mí no, ya lo fui una vez y no estoy dispuesto a serlo de nuevo. Tengo otros planes, Kenny, ya no pienso volver a esa empresa.

—Yo tampoco podría, señor... Tenemos pensado hacer algo, y si alguno se involucra ahora con la empresa sería todo problemático. Aunque un trabajo no me caería mal... —reflexionó.

—Nombra presidente a Erwin, es el único que podría asumir ese cargo. Farlan está descartado por su trabajo, dice que va a viajar dentro de poco.

—Quizá tienes razón, podría pedírselo a Erwin... De todos modos, si cambias de parecer, muchacho, no dudes en avisarme. Eres muy bueno en tu trabajo, por eso aún te guardo estima.

Muy tranquilo por cómo había cambiado su suerte para bien, Eren acompañó a Kenny hasta la puerta y se despidieron, no con el mismo cariño de antes, pero al menos no fue tan duro como el día anterior. Levi simplemente se quedó en el sofá sin decir nada, aún le guardaba rencor a ese hombre.

Eren regresó a la sala y se sentó junto a Levi. Lo veía aún serio y temía ser imprudente, aunque cuando trabajaron juntos con pequeños cariños ese hombre parecía aflojar.

—Levi... —su mano tomó la del otro, aún con dudas— ¿Estás molesto?

—No, olvídalo. Al menos cumplí con lo que te dije, se retractó —correspondió a esa mano que rozaba sus dedos con cariño. No estaba enojado, pero sí le molestó que en un primer momento creyó que Eren había perdonado a Kenny sin mayor problema. Pensó que, quizá para agradarle, había terminado por ceder. Sin embargo, si el mismo Kenny le había dicho que su mocoso era orgulloso y testarudo, ya no tenía que seguir pensando eso.

—Tu padre es muy orgulloso, le costó bastante pedirme perdón. Parecía que iba a desistir, sobre todo cuando vio que no respondía. Al final terminamos conversando no sé ni cómo, me habló de ti y dijo que eras peor que él...

—Maldito viejo... —refunfuñó Levi.

A punto de reírse por la cara de fastidio y vergüenza de su amor, el sonido de su móvil lo interrumpió. Revisó en la pantalla y su cuerpo entero tembló. Levi notó su reacción, por lo que quiso asomar sus narices hasta alcanzar a ver de quién se trataba; sin embargo, el muchacho se hizo a un lado y de un brinco abandonó el sofá.

Eren corrió hasta el baño y solo hasta que se sintió seguro, decidió contestar. Levi lo siguió hasta su escondite con mucho sigilo para hacerle creer que seguía en la sala. El chico lo creyó así y por eso habló con normalidad.

—¿Diga? —la voz le temblaba levemente. Recostó su cuerpo contra la puerta, agitado.

—Hola, Eren.

—Hola, Mikasa... —quería sonar animado, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—N-No es nada... ¿Cómo estás? Lamento no haberte llamado, pero me han pasado tantas cosas...

—Me imagino. Quería contarte que ya estoy en Japón, llegué bien. Ahora estoy en mi tienda y he decidido crear mi propia línea de ropa.

—¡Eso es genial! —exclamó Eren, contento por su amiga— ¡Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido eso!

—Tengo el apoyo de algunos diseñadores que conozco, han visto mis avances y creen que son buenos, que tengo creatividad. Ahora estoy usando el dinero que tengo para contratar más personas que me ayuden a confeccionarlas y presentarlas... Tengo fe, los demás también.

—Estoy convencido de que todo saldrá estupendo. Eres genial, Mikasa, y ellos también se dan cuenta de eso.

Su conversación se prolongó un poco más, y Mikasa le contó sobre algunos incidentes que le ocurrieron en su regreso. Para empezar, cuando llegó a Japón tuvo problemas con su equipaje por la cantidad de cosas que había llevado a Francia, una de sus maletas estuvo a punto de extraviarse; después, cuando por fin volvió a su hogar, apenas estuvo allá recibió numerosas llamadas de las amigas que habían trabajado con ella durante el desfile, ansiosas por saber si habían concretado algo. El recuerdo a ambos les provocó risa, incluso bromearon sobre lo insistentes y atrevidas que eran por momentos.

—Recuerdo cuando todas gritaron en el bus porque te invité a sentarte conmigo —siguió riendo, y tanta era su risa que por momentos tosía— ¡Estabas roja como un tomate!

—T-Tú estabas igual...

—Bueno, sí, estaba nervioso. Creo que desde ese momento me di cuenta de que estabas interesada en mí... —le daba algo de vergüenza decirlo, pero era genial poder hablar de esos temas sin los temores de antes. Por cómo estaban llevando el tema, Eren sentía que de a pocos Mikasa iba superando su rechazo.

—Recuerdo que el día que me eligieron para arrancar el desfile salimos a bailar y...

—Nos besamos... —abandonó la puerta en la que había estado apoyado, se acercó a la tina y se sentó en el borde de esta. Ese último recuerdo sí los había dejado algo incómodos.

—Sí... También te dije que iba a seguirte.

—Y en ese momento creí que estabas loca —volvió a reír, recordando a Mikasa muy seria diciéndole que lo acompañaría a Francia—. Gracias por ser así conmigo, sin ti no sé qué habría hecho allá... Ni aquí, de algún modo tu compañía me ayudó a no quedarme en mi casa, encerrado, lamentándome.

—¿Cumpliste lo que te pedí? ¿Volviste a hablarle?

—¡Por supuesto, jamás te defraudaría! Ahora mismo ya está hecho. Estoy muy bien Mikasa... Te lo prometí y tenía que cumplirlo.

—Me alegro... Bueno, debo irme, Eren, tengo trabajo aquí. Cuídate mucho, apenas tenga un momento para hablarte lo haré.

—Mucha suerte, Mikasa, cuídate y... Recuerda que somos amigos y te quiero. Si te pasa algo muy importante no dudes en contarme. Te prometo que te devolveré la llamada cuando haya cumplido con mis proyectos.

Eren colgó y dio un largo suspiro. Al principio se había puesto nervioso por no saber cómo debía tratar a Mikasa, pero al ver que no se oía apagada o muy triste se sintió mejor. Había rechazado a muchas chicas durante su época universitaria, pero con ella era diferente, a ella había llegado a tenerle mucha estima, por eso no quería lastimarla.

Calmados sus nervios posteriores a esa comunicación, salió del baño y cuando dobló para volver a la sala, se escarapeló todo al ver que Levi estaba parado contra la pared desde hacía quién sabe cuánto.

—L-Levi —su risa inquieta lo hacía parecer culpable— ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Q-Querías usar el baño?

—¿Qué promesa le cumpliste a esa mocosa?

—¿Ah?

—Me oíste. Responde.

—¡Estuviste escuchando mi conversación! —exclamó indignado— ¡No lo puedo creer!

—Limítate a responder.

—No quiero, hazte a un lado —la pierna de Levi estirada le impedía pasar para alejarse de ese lugar. A decir verdad, estaba decepcionado. Ya antes habían tenido un problema de celos, solo que en ese entonces la causa de estos era su proximidad con Farlan.

—Responde.

—¡Que no! ¡¿Si ya escuchaste qué más quieres saber?! Me pregunto si siempre serás así.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hace mucho pasó lo mismo, querías controlar con quién salía y hasta de qué hablábamos. Aquella vez te dejé muy claro que no pienso ceder a eso, no confías en mí.

—¡Esperas que esté tranquilo tras oír que estabas recordando que la besaste!

Eren se quedó en silencio, entre asombrado y temeroso. Levi se veía aterrador cuando estaba celoso.

—Lo dicho, no confías en mí. Qué ridículo ponerte así por alguien que está a medio planeta de distancia... Hoy te fuiste a hablar con Petra, ¿acaso te hice un escándalo? No, porque yo sí confío en ti. Y ya no pienso llorar por eso, ya lo hice antes porque era muy ingenuo, pero ahora veo que no vale la pena. Si quieres pensar mal, haz lo que quieras.

—¿Por qué viniste a esconderte cuando sonó tu móvil?

—Pues... —ese era un buen punto, aunque las razones de Eren también eran poderosas— porque sabía que ibas a reaccionar así si descubrías que era Mikasa...

—Eren... —con su mano derecha se tocó el puente de la nariz, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por calmarse. Eren era capaz de descontrolarlo por completo, como nadie—Escucha, me pareció extraño que vengas hasta aquí...

—Y me seguiste —sus ojos despedían furia—. Para que me dejes tranquilo, le había prometido que buscaría a quien que me había engañado para aclarar las cosas, porque ella sabía que estaba enamorado de esa persona ¿Satisfecho? Ahora déjame.

Con gran pesar, Eren hizo a un lado a Levi de un empujón. Se sentía herido, su privacidad había sido vulnerada y, aunque consideraba un error el haberse escondido, en su caso estaba muy justificado. Claro, él tampoco había confiado en Levi al huir, pero precisamente por evitarse esa escena lo hizo. Todo resultó contraproducente.

Levi entonces recordó las palabras de Petra.

"Cuiden lo que tienen".

Si quería que así fuera, debía mejorar.

—Lo siento —le sujetó una manga al muchacho antes de que pueda alejarse—. Sé que hice mal.

—Bueno... —si Levi estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de pedirle perdón, bien podía aceptar sus culpas también— No debí salir corriendo... Lo siento.

Aún sosteniendo la muñeca de su mocoso, ambos cuerpos giraron para encontrarse y quedar frente a frente. Sin pensarlo mucho, Levi se acercó a los labios de Eren y se unieron en un beso cálido y húmedo, sumando a este sus manos que recorrían la nuca de su mocoso.

—Lo siento... —susurraba en medio del beso.

—Olvídalo... Ya no importa...

Las ideas lujuriosas volvían a Levi. Definitivamente disfrutar del sexo luego de tanto tiempo de abstinencia le había despertado el deseo más intensamente. Con presteza, su lengua recorrió los labios de Eren, y ya con cierta experiencia adquirida, comprendió las intenciones de Levi de sumar a su beso sus lenguas.

Sin mayores reparos, llevó sus manos a las caderas de Eren y le tomó las nalgas, de modo que terminó cargándolo contra la pared. Para ayudarle, el muchacho le envolvió la cintura con sus piernas mientras sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Levi, acariciando su nuca y volviendo más y más profundo el beso.

—Pesas poco... —jadeó Levi mientras recuperaba el aire.

—¿No es eso bueno ahora?

En vista de que su mocoso estaba muy dispuesto a continuar, confió en la fuerza de sus piernas y soltó sus caderas; de inmediato dirigió sus manos al cinturón del muchacho, deshaciéndose de inmediato de este para pasar a desabrochar el pantalón. Una vez listo, bajó al muchacho y, con su ayuda, la prenda terminó en el piso.

Eren, sofocado por los besos, se desabrochó la camisa botón por botón mientras Levi se bajaba el cierre del pantalón. El chico, al verlo así, sintió que su excitación iba en aumento a pasos agigantados, al punto de querer tocar lo que Levi tenía entre las piernas.

Confundido por sus pasionales impulsos, la mano de Eren alcanzó la de Levi, y este se detuvo por ese inesperado movimiento. Ya había bajado el cierre y prácticamente tenía fuera el cinturón, pero ver esa mano tan cerca estaba tentándolo a hacer algo. Se reprimía, aunque de verdad quería sentir esa mano, ya que no quería tomarla y forzarla a hacer algo que podría terminar asustando a su mocoso.

No hizo falta pensar más, esa mano actuó como si tuviera mente propia y se atrevió a tomar la hombría ya despierta de Levi. Primero le dio un apretón a la punta, sabiendo el chico que, cuando su pareja le había tocado, esa parte se había sentido demasiado bien. Comprobó que, en efecto, era muy placentero al ver el rostro de Levi: los ojos entreabiertos, muy pendientes de lo que haría a continuación y unos jadeos que procuraba reprimir. Dejó la punta y su mano se deslizó hasta la base para luego volver a la punta y acariciarla, sintiendo en su pulgar una gota de un líquido algo viscoso que empezaba a escapar.

—... Basta, Eren...

No quería parar. Incluso sintió el deseo de rozar su propia hombría con la ajena. Pero una idea traviesa había cruzado su mente antes de aproximar su erección a la de Levi.

Quizá se sentiría mejor con la boca.

Levi, que observaba todo cuanto hacía, se sorprendió mucho al ver que su mocoso estaba arrodillándose frente a él, y ya sospechaba qué ideas podía tener en la cabeza.

—Mocoso, no hagas eso...

—¿Por qué? —respondió él, tomando con ambas manos el miembro que tenía al frente. La verdad sí tenía curiosidad, si se suponía que era placentero ¿por qué negarse? — Puedo intentarlo...

Dicho y hecho, con cierto temor, sus labios alcanzaron la punta que había estado acariciando. Dio un pequeño beso a esta, sintiendo un líquido espeso humedecer sus labios, y abrió la boca dispuesto a introducir todo cuanto pudiera. Una vez dentro, pudo oír un jadeo ronco de su pareja. Al oírlo, supuso que debía sentirse muy bien, por lo que pensó en unir su lengua a su trabajo. Sacó el miembro de su boca y le dio un par de lamidas delicadas, encargándose de limpiar las pequeñas gotas que iban escapando, cambiando esa humedad por la de su saliva.

Cuando volvió a introducirlo en su boca, estuvo a punto de atorarse y escupir al sentir una mano que lo forzaba a tragarlo un poco más, llegando a su garganta. Protestó, y solo entonces Levi aflojó su agarre. Su mocoso estaba haciendo algo que jamás hubiera esperado, tenerlo frente a él, arrodillado, con las mejillas hundidas por estar succionándole el miembro estaba enloqueciéndolo. Definitivamente tendría que compensarlo de alguna forma.

Más acostumbrado al tamaño, imitó el movimiento ascendente de sus manos y por momentos lo liberaba para volver a arremeter con fuerza, dándole algunos lengüetazos cada tanto en medio de la succión que hacía con su boca. Volvió a sentir que la mano de su pareja hacía presión, pero no fue tan fuerte, apenas intentaba guiarlo para poder simular una penetración.

Levi ya movía su cadera para sentir un poco más de la calidez y humedad del muchacho, y Eren hacía lo que podía para resistirlo. Ambos se observaban detenidamente, grabando en sus mentes la imagen del otro: Levi, bastante sofocado resoplando y sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra coherente –cosa excepcional–; y Eren, dándole una visión extremadamente erótica al envolver su hombría con su lengua traviesa y sus labios apresándola. Sin embargo, la situación era por demás excitante, y el muchacho sentía que su erección empezaba a dolerle.

—Ya... Eren.. detente...

Levi no quería terminar en la boca del chico, para ser la primera vez que lo intentaban podría ser demasiado desagradable. Al ver en qué estado estaba su mocoso, supo que debía atenderlo de inmediato.

Lo recogió del suelo con ambos brazos y de inmediato le devoró los labios, desesperado por rozar su lengua con la suya y, de esa forma, agradecerle lo que había hecho por él. Tanto ímpetu le pusieron al beso que Eren terminó estrellado contra la pared, y al sentir el golpe emitió un quejido de dolor. Levi volvió a tomar sus caderas y lo empotró contra la pared, insinuándole que vuelva a envolver su cintura con sus piernas. Eren obedeció y de inmediato sintió la dureza de Levi muy próxima a su entrada.

Aferrado al cuerpo de Levi, Eren emitía algunos gemidos y clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de su pareja, quien iba saboreando su cuello con voracidad. A su paso dejaba pequeñas marcas de mordidas y la piel muy húmeda por su tibia saliva.

—¡Ah! —gritó Eren al sentir que su hombría era apresada por la mano de Levi— L-Levi... —escondió su rostro en el cuello de este, preso de la excitación que aumentaba con los movimientos de esa mano— Sí... Sigue...

Levi continuó con sus caricias con una mano, mientras que con la otra dirigía su erección a la entrada de su mocoso. Eren sintió cómo iba siendo invadido, y sus manos y piernas afianzaron su agarre en busca de estabilidad. Levi siguió penetrándolo despacio, y sentía que perdía la razón a medida que se adentraba en esa cavidad estrecha y caliente.

—Nos facilitó las cosas... —susurró Levi— lo que estuviste haciendo... Desde ayer quería hacer esto...

—Por qué... no... lo hiciste... —jadeaba Eren, apenas pudiendo controlar su errática respiración y el latir desbocado de su corazón.

—Parecías cansado... —dijo Levi, y su voz seguía el mismo patrón de su ataque: pausado y a la vez ansioso— y Kenny te jodió el día...

Permaneció quieto un momento, lo único que seguía actuando era su mano que acariciaba la erección del muchacho, quien ya arqueaba la espalda de tanto placer que sentía. Cuando sintió que Eren estaba bien y no podría lastimarlo, inició un movimiento de vaivén, imitando su mano.

Al muchacho se le nubló la mente por tanto placer, no alcanzaba a decir nada coherente, apenas podía gemir. Levi fue despacio, pero a medida que los jadeos del chico subían de nivel concluyó que estaba sintiéndolo cada vez mejor.

—Ahí... ngh... L-Levi... es ahí... ¡Ah!

Una vez hallado lo que estaba buscando, Levi incrementó la velocidad y violencia de sus embestidas, causando que Eren rebote contra la pared.

—¡Sigue!

—Eren...

Más profundas y con más fuerza. Eren no resistiría por más tiempo, no si Levi seguía atacando sin piedad ese punto tan sensible que le hacía perder la razón con cada estocada. Se estaba reprimiendo todo lo que podía para poder disfrutarlo un poco más, no quería que todo termine tan pronto, aunque suponía que Levi tampoco tardaría mucho luego de lo que le estuvo haciendo con la boca.

—Levi... —sus manos recorrieron con desesperación su espalda y, en medio del éxtasis, sus manos halaron de los cabellos oscuros de su pareja— No puedo... No... ¡Más! ¡Más! —otra vez había dado con ese punto, y a eso sumaba la mano que seguía apretando su hombría con crueldad. Levi al parecer ya sabía lo que hacía, y era tanto placer que no soportó más— Levi... Ya... Me voy a... no... ¡Ah!...

Recargó su espalda completamente en la pared mientras un delicioso orgasmo estremecía todo su cuerpo, haciendo que la mano y pecho de Levi termine manchada por su eyaculación. Levi sintió que también estaba muy cerca de alcanzar el clímax, así que, aprovechando las oleadas de placer que seguían sacudiendo a Eren, dio estocadas mucho más violentas y precisas, haciendo que el cuerpo del chico rebote con mucha más fuerza contra la pared, hasta que el orgasmo también lo alcanzó. El interior de Eren fue invadido por la esencia caliente de su pareja.

Ambos pegaron sus frentes, sudorosos y agitados, sintiendo cómo sus respiraciones golpeaban sus labios y los mantenían tibios. En esa misma posición, se unieron en un tierno abrazo, sellado por un beso en la frente que le dio Levi al muchacho.

—Estoy... cansado... —jadeó Eren— No sé ni cómo terminamos así...

Levi no le respondió, prefirió llevarlo, cargado como seguía, hasta la cama de su habitación. Cuando llegó, lo depositó con cuidado sobre la mullida superficie, contemplando el rostro de satisfacción de su mocoso.

—Excitado te ves hermoso —dijo Levi, limpiándose un poco la mano y el vientre con uno de los pañuelos que tenía a su alcance.

—N-No sé cómo tomarme eso... —dijo Eren, clavando la mirada en el techo. Levi se recostó a su lado y continuó observando el rostro del chico. Le gustaba cómo lucía su piel sudada, cosa rara en alguien que ama la limpieza, pero en Eren no hacía más que darle un aspecto salvaje y sensual, sumado a su cabello desordenado y suave. Y el premio mayor, esos ojos fieros tan llenos de expresiones y emociones sinceras.

—Como lo que es, realidad —su mano tomó los cabellos del chico y los peinó con cariño, despejando su frente.

—Levi... Olvidemos lo que pasó, los dos nos equivocamos. Ahora quiero dormir, hacer esto cansa... Tengo sueño...

—¿Vas a dormir sin ropa? ¿Sucio?

—Sí, si quieres más tarde cambio las sábanas, pero déjame dormir...

Levi aceptó, pero no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de reproche. Así como no podía negarse a cualquier cosa que ese chiquillo le pidiera. No con esa expresión y luego de lo que le hizo con los labios.

Cubiertos por las sábanas, ambos se rindieron al sueño. Luego de tanta actividad, los dos terminaron lo suficientemente cansados como para no pensar en hacer otra cosa. A Levi por supuesto le incomodó dormir sucio, apenas se había limpiado los restos de la esencia del chico. Sin embargo, pensándolo bien, si era por y con Eren no le importaría ensuciarse una y mil veces.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Les digo, la vida de crimen no paga, muchachos.

—No hace falta que nos lo digas, lo sabíamos desde un principio. El problema fue que buscamos lo más fácil.

—Así es... Lo bueno es que ya estamos recuperando el camino.

—Todo gracias a ese mocoso.

Oluo, Erd y Gunther, respectivamente, iban charlando amenamente mientras recorrían una de las principales calles de la ciudad de Niza cargando entre sus manos cajas bastante pesadas.

—Lo bueno es que aquí el frío no es tan duro, al menos unos grados menos... —dijo Gunther, a modo de consolar al grupo. Llevaban ya varios minutos con los paquetes en las manos y estas empezaban a entumecérseles.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar? —cuestionó Erd, cansado también.

—No entiendo por qué se quejan, deberían estar conformes con nuestra situación. Con lo que nos dio ese mocoso nos alcanzó para sostenernos un tiempo, pero el dinero se acabó justo cuando llegamos aquí. Ya saben qué pasó después...

—Lo sabemos, Oluo. A veces pienso que llegaste a sentir algo por ese chico —bromeó Erd, divertido al ver cómo el gesto de Oluo se contraía por la indignación y la furia.

—¡¿Qué idiotez es esa?! —exclamó.

—Lo que pasa es que es sospechoso, Oluo. Mira que solo por ver a ese muchacho tan dedicado y empeñoso cambiaste tu forma de pensar. Solo por él es que hoy estamos aquí.

—Solo me hizo reflexionar —se defendió Oluo—. Como líder que soy, supe extraer todo lo bueno que pude aprovechar de nuestra experiencia con ese mocoso —dijo, dándose grandes ínfulas—. No podrán negar que aprendimos mucho de él.

—No lo niego —dijo Erd—, gracias a él decidimos alejarnos de ese mundo.

Así era. Luego de ver a Eren pasando por tantos trabajos para llevarles puntualmente el pago del mes y cuán emotivos eran sus reencuentros con sus padres, de algún modo ver que en el mundo aún existían almas buenas como la suya los hizo reflexionar: sin saberlo y sin proponérselo, Eren los había impulsado a alejarse de ese mundo de crimen, de extorsión y secuestros; a tal punto que esos tres hombres decidieron abandonar esa ciudad antes de que se termine de consumir el dinero que les había entregado a cambio de sus padres. Una vez en Niza, de inmediato buscaron un empleo sencillo en el que no les pidan ningún tipo de referencia o recomendación. Ese era su nuevo comienzo, y para este les serviría todo lo que había aprendido Oluo: su admiración por un hombre lo había llevado al extremo de poner en práctica sus manías: la de la limpieza, por ejemplo. De ese modo, los tres se pusieron al servicio de un grupo que necesitaba de gente dispuesta a hacer el aseo en diversas propiedades.

—Ya llegamos —dijo Gunther, frente a un hotel de color blanco, relativamente sencillo de alrededor de siete pisos. Sencillo comparado con los otros hoteles mucho más ostentosos, característicos de la ciudad que era visitada en cualquier época del año por innumerables turistas— ¿A qué piso tenemos que llegar?

—Al tercero, Gunther —dijo Oluo, sosteniendo su caja con una mano por unos segundos para que la sangre vuelva a circular en la otra—. De prisa, si perdemos este empleo estamos perdidos.

Los tres, con gran pesar, ingresaron al edificio para aproximarse a tomar el ascensor. Afortunadamente estaba desocupado y nadie más deseaba ocuparlo, ya que de lo contrario tendrían que tomar las escaleras y, definitivamente, no querían ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad.

—¿De quién es el departamento del que nos encargaremos? —preguntó Erd, apoyado contra una de las paredes del elevador y ya algo descansado luego de dejar por un momento su caja en el suelo, sacudiendo sus brazos.

—Al parecer es una señorita, aunque no la hemos visto hasta ahora ¿cierto, Gunther?

—Bueno, solo nos han dicho que está acostumbrada a los lugares muy limpios y que ha estado viajando por varias ciudades durante un mes o un poco menos, pero que ha decidido instalarse por un tiempo mucho más prolongado aquí, en Niza.

—Entonces con eso tenemos un empleo asegurado hasta que ella decida irse... —concluyó Erd.

El sonido del ascensor llegando a su destino los alertó, y de inmediato Erd volvió a tomar su caja para acercarse los tres a la habitación que debían equipar. Tenían entendido que ya estaba amueblado y lo que llevaban en esas cajas embaladas eran pertenencias recientemente adquiridas por la señorita a la que debían servir, por lo que su trabajo al menos sería menos pesado, solo debían acomodar lo que esas cajas guardaban según las indicaciones que les dieran. Su curiosidad sería saciada muy pronto, ya que la mujer en cuestión debía estar en su departamento esperándolos para observar su trabajo.

Frente a la puerta, Oluo, como líder que se consideraba, decidió tocar la puerta antes de que alguno de sus compañeros se le adelante. Aguardaron unos pocos segundos y entonces apareció.

Oluo en ese momento hubiera podido asegurar que nunca había visto una mujer más hermosa.

Se presentaba frente a ellos una figura menuda, de cabellos color caramelo y ojos del mismo color, vistiendo un saco negro que le llegaba hasta las caderas y una boina sobre la cabeza, dando la imagen de una pequeña muñeca, delicada y frágil.

—¿Ustedes son quienes se encargaran del aseo y acomodarán mis cosas? —preguntó ella, curiosa, con una ceja arqueada al ver al "líder" absorto observándola.

Erd, que ya podía vislumbrar un ligero sonrojo en su "líder" se apresuró a salvar la situación.

—S-Sí, somos nosotros, hemos traído sus pertenencias —dijo, extendiendo una caja frente a ella—. Yo soy Erd —señaló a su derecha ladeando la cabeza—, este de aquí es Gunther y él es Oluo.

—Lo siento, no me había presentado —apenada, rió un poco por su descuido. Oluo prestó atención a ese pequeño gesto—. Mi nombre es Petra Ral y he venido a quedarme por un tiempo aquí. Espero que nos llevemos bien, sobre todo porque nos veremos casi a diario.

Gunther le dio un pequeño puntapié a Oluo para hacerlo reaccionar, y este, avergonzado, se apresuró a recuperar sus aires de superioridad.

—Aquí ellos siguen mis indicaciones —dijo, y queriendo demostrar su fuerza y aseverar lo que decía, sostuvo la caja con una sola mano y llevó la que tenía libre al pecho para golpeárselo, orgulloso—. No se preocupe, señorita, todo estará bajo control.

A Petra le incomodó un poco esa vanidad, y estuvo a punto de regañarle por eso, pero no se sentía la persona adecuada para hacerlo ya que apenas y se habían conocido.

Los tres hombres ingresaron en el departamento y de inmediato colocaron las cajas en el suelo para retirar el embalaje y comenzar a desempacar e iniciar su trabajo.

Quizá, con el tiempo, Petra tendría el valor y la confianza con esos hombres que le agradaban a simple vista, como para hacerle ver su error y regañarle por ser tan presumido. Con tacto, por supuesto, y la paciencia y cuidado que había adquirido con su nueva actitud.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Apenas puedo creerlo... ¡Es un sueño!

—Créelo, es realidad.

—¡¿Costó mucho?!

—No, lo justo.

Eren, con unas hojas entre las manos, sentado a la mesa, leía embelesado el título de propiedad de un pequeño local en los extremos de la ciudad. Por fin, luego de casi un mes juntos, de a pocos su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad.

—Hay que conseguir muebles para decorarlo y así atraer gente.

—¡Sí!

—También hay que conseguir repartidores de calidad.

—Sí...

—Verificaremos que puedan ser de nuestra entera confianza.

—Sí... —su alegría terminaría por irse al caño si Levi no dejaba de plantearse tantos problemas.

—Además, hay que escoger la decoración por fuera.

—¡Ya! —estalló Eren, golpeando contra la mesa los papeles que sostenía— ¡Ahora no es momento de pensar en eso!

—Cuida ese tono, mocoso.

—Es que... En este momento deberíamos... No sé... celebrar... —dijo, ladeando la mirada hacia algún punto perdido del comedor. Algo estaba inquietándolo— Deberías estar más contento en lugar de decir tantas cosas; después de todo, era tu sueño...

—Lo es, en efecto —afirmó Levi—. Por supuesto que me siento bien, pero tenemos que dejarlo todo en orden... —se pausó un momento, intentando recordar algo. Eren lo había estado mirando con ojos expectantes, y, con la experiencia adquirida luego de pasarse observándolo todos los días de ese mes juntos, podía concluir que a su mente se le estaba escapando algún detalle— ¿Qué crees que me olvidé?

—Si lo recuerdas, dilo —respondió, con una mirada que mezclaba resentimiento y desconfianza. En realidad sí desconfiaba de la memoria de Levi en ese momento.

—Lo recuerdo, es importante para ti —se tomó unos segundos más para recordar mediante esa frase; hasta que por fin el recuerdo llegó, salvándolo—. Hoy despediremos a Farlan y Armin, hoy se irán a cumplir con el dichoso trabajo.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Eren, feliz de haberse equivocado— Creí que lo habías olvidado. Bueno, hay que prepararnos de una vez —dijo, poniéndose de pie y agrupando las hojas sobre la mesa para guardarlas en un fólder, muy seguros y fuera de cualquier riesgo. Tanto para él como para Levi esos papeles significaban demasiado: eran el pilar de muchos sucesos que estaban aguardando por ellos.

Levi también abandonó el comedor y se dirigió a su habitación para al menos ponerse una chaqueta. El viento cada vez era más implacable y la inminente llegada del invierno se hacía sentir cada día con más fuerza, a pesar de que aún faltaba aproximadamente un mes. Eren también sumó a su vestimenta una casaca con un forro afelpado que le permitía conservar su temperatura.

—Lo siento —dijo Eren, depositando en un cajón de la cómoda el fólder que contenía el título de propiedad—. Estuviste todo el día fuera arreglando esto y ahora tienes que acompañarme... —una vez guardado, sus largos dedos subieron el cierre de su casaca hasta el cuello, haciendo que la capucha funja de marco a su rostro— Si no quieres puedes quedarte, no podría reclamarte.

—¿Después de mirarme con cara de cachorro regañado me dices eso? —no era momento para esos pensamientos, pero indudablemente su mocoso se veía bastante adorable vestido así, con el peluche del forro de la capucha enmarcando su rostro. Se atrevería a decir que lucía como un zorro, solo le faltaban las orejas. Si seguía mirándolo iba a terminar por turbarse y perdería su serenidad, como solo Eren conseguía— ¿A qué hora es el vuelo?

—En poco más de una hora, ¿por?

Levi reflexionó un momento. El aeropuerto no quedaba demasiado lejos, tomaba menos de una hora llegar, sobre todo si se daba prisa; pero, conociendo a su mocoso, este se tomaría bastante tiempo en su despedida, afectuoso como era. Farlan era puntual, se atrevería a decir que era hasta precavido, así que estaría varios minutos antes en el aeropuerto.

No, no quedaba tiempo para quitarle los pantalones a Eren y hacerle el amor viendo su rostro con esa capucha que lo hacía lucir tan bien.

—¿Levi? —su pareja se había quedado en silencio y observándolo, cosa que estaba preocupándole.

—Vamos, vas a tardar demasiado en despedirte.

Salieron de su hogar, no sin antes cumplir con su ya acostumbrado ritual: dedicarle una mirada de cariño a la bola de nieve al tomar sus llaves. Al menos Eren lo cumplía a cabalidad y lo hacía notar con los ojos, resplandecientes por lo que ese objeto representaba; Levi también cumplía, solo que procuraba disimularlo al lanzarle una mirada corta, pero afectuosa.

—Volveremos rápido, hay algo que quiero hacer cuando volvamos... —dijo Levi, subiendo a su auto y abrochándose el cinturón.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó Eren, curioso, ya ubicado y asegurado en el asiento de copiloto.

—Lo sabrás cuando volvamos.

Partieron con algo de prisa, Levi quería acabar con esa despedida lo más pronto posible.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, vieron que, tal como sospechaba Levi, Farlan ya estaba ahí, acompañado de Armin y los padres de Eren. El modelo lucía algo agotado, tenía unas ojeras algo visibles y la tez levemente pálida, producto seguramente del ajetreo por arreglar su viaje; llevaba unos guantes oscuros abrigando sus dedos y haciéndolos parecer mucho más gruesos y grandes, además de una gabardina verde militar que, para pesar de Levi, lo hacía parecer muchísimo más alto. Armin por su parte estaba tal como Eren lo recordaba, portaba una capucha de franela gris además de una chalina que le envolvía el cuello en su totalidad.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Eren, aún a cierta distancia, agitando el brazo para llamar la atención de su familia.

Esta lo recibió afectuosa, rodeándolo de inmediato para que se una al grupo. Levi, que quedó rezagado por la carrera que emprendió su mocoso en el último momento, se aproximó despacio para no interrumpir el momento. De alguna forma se sentía un poco intruso, había enamorado al muchacho y lo había arrancado del nido familiar. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de nada, además ellos parecían tomarle cariño paulatinamente, especialmente la madre, cosa que le sorprendía hasta cierto punto, ya que no le había puesto mucho empeño a la relación con su suegra. Los fines de semana que los visitaban o eran visitados, Levi era cortés y respetuoso, tal como correspondía con esa mujer, y no veía en sus acciones mayor mérito como para ser querido tan pronto.

Carla, al ver que no se animaba a acercarse al abrazo colectivo que se formó, le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, como si fuera su propia madre, y le insinuó su deseo. Accedió y, aunque no abrazó a nadie, quedó al lado de Eren, atento a lo que diría.

—Nos alegra que hayas llegado antes —dijo Farlan, sosteniéndole las manos a Eren, envolviendo estas con el calor que emanaba de las propias a causa de los guantes—, así podemos charlar un poco antes de partir. Ya tenemos todo listo, solo faltan un par de detalles y partiremos.

—Así es —intervino Armin—. Espero que a donde vayamos no haga más frío que aquí... Ahora mismo me estoy congelando.

—Iremos... ¡A Rusia! —exclamó Farlan, liberando las manos de Eren y elevando las suyas en el aire, queriendo infundirle terror a su pareja.

—Mentiroso. Eren, ¿puedes creer que casi hasta hoy quiso ocultarme el lugar al que iríamos? Ingenuo, no recordó que soy su representante.

—Sí, pero fue porque quise darte la sorpresa... —luego de lanzarle una mirada de resentimiento, Farlan prefirió prestarle atención con una sonrisa a Grisha y Carla que se sentían apartados por lo oscura que les resultaba la conversación.

—Bueno, Italia debe ser un gran lugar... —dirigiéndose a Levi— ¡Deberíamos ir nosotros también algún día!

—Primero consigue que tu madre te dé permiso y ganemos el dinero, mocoso.

—M-Mi mamá no se opondría, ya no soy un niño... Además, he estado ayudando al señor Ackerman en la empresa y gané un dinero, ¿no recuerdas? No sé si bastará, pero bien podría ayudarnos.

—Lo recuerdo, a Erwin le ayudó mucho tu ayuda, me lo dijo el otro día.

—La señorita Hanji me felicitaba todos los días por mi trabajo. Ahora que es pareja del señor Smith se la pasa por allá.

—No falta mucho para que le aparezca un trabajo y esa loca vuelva a desaparecer. Supongo que Erwin entenderá que así es su trabajo.

Absortos en su conversación, no notaron que Farlan y Armin los observaban con cariño; los llenaba de ternura ver lo bien que se llevaban. No necesitaban ser empalagosos el uno con el otro, bastaba ver esa conversación tan tranquila y cotidiana, cómo eran capaces de comprenderse, para saber que esos dos se amaban.

—Eren, Armin, ya es hora —dijo Carla, colocando una mano en el hombro de cada uno—. Quiero que escuchen un par de cosas que tengo que decirles.

—¿A mí por qué? —cuestionó Eren— Yo no voy a viajar.

—Quizá ahora no, pero estoy segura de que querrás hacerlo pronto; te conozco —Eren resopló, como un niño, algo fastidiado de ser tan predecible—. Lo sé porque siempre quisiste conocer el mundo. Sobre eso... Me duele aceptarlo, pero cada día se hacen más y más grandes... No voy a oponerme a que cumplan sus sueños, claro que no, solo quería asegurarme desde antes con quién lo harán... —suspiró con fuerza, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse— Lo que trato de decirles es que estoy satisfecha. He podido ver que han escogido bien con quién pasar sus vidas y no tengo nada que reprocharles. Armin, quedo tranquila, confío en Farlan y sé que te cuidará en mi lugar...

—Mamá... —dijo Eren, conmovido— Farlan es de las mejores personas que he conocido, haces bien en confiar en él. Armin lo sabe también, supongo que por eso terminó enamorado de él —rió, queriendo avergonzar a su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué hay de ti? Hasta ahora no comprendo qué le viste a ese hombre tan gruñón —Eren le lanzó una mirada rencorosa, la cual se volvió más grave al reparar en que su madre había oído ese comentario—. Aunque debo reconocer que ahora parece muy correcto y, aunque no es de las personas más expresivas que he visto, hay algo que te dice que puedes confiar en él.

Levi, Farlan y Grisha, completamente excluidos, se miraban entre ellos sin saber qué decir. El silencio se estaba volviendo más y más incómodo, y este era apenas turbado por los cuchicheos del resto de la familia que seguía con su amena charla. Farlan revisó su reloj de pulsera y vio que, como ya había dicho Carla, la hora había llegado. Se acercó despacio y tomó a Armin por la cintura, sobresaltando al pobre rubio que parecía hervir por la vergüenza.

—Vamos, ya tenemos que irnos —dijo suavemente, apartándolo del grupo en que había estado—. Volveremos pronto, daremos todo de nosotros para que así sea.

—¡Farlan! —exclamó Eren, luego de traducir a su madre lo que estaba diciendo su "hermano" — ¡Vuelvan antes o para Navidad!

—Ah... —Farlan dedujo pronto por qué lo decía— Te lo prometo, así será.

—¿Por qué Navidad, Eren? —preguntó Armin, intrigado— ¿Es porque esa fecha se pasa en familia?

—Que te lo explique Farlan durante el vuelo —dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Levi comprendió todo y, movido por la ternura que le había causado esa consideración de su mocoso, inclinó un poco la cabeza para ocultar su rostro. No le emocionaba pasar esa fecha en compañía de mucha gente, años anteriores se había limitado a darles una escueta respuesta a sus saludos y felicitaciones; pero sabía que para Eren sí significaba más, por eso quería que sus personas más cercanas estén presentes. De alguna forma había terminado siendo integrado a esa "familia", y esta había pasado a ser casi como la suya.

Con las lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos, tal como cuando Eren abandonó el departamento de Farlan, Carla abrazó al pequeño rubio que cuidó por tantos años al lado de su esposo como si de su propio hijo se tratara. Así lo sentía y nadie la convencería de lo contrario. Repartió incontables besos por la frente de Armin antes de soltarlo y dejarlo libre para crecer al lado de la persona que había escogido como pareja. No era tonta, sabía que muy pronto, por el trabajo de Farlan, esa situación volvería a repetirse, así que no pensaba aferrarse a la idea de tenerlo para siempre con ella. No hacía falta decirle nada a ese hombre, con sus actos y por cómo trataba a Armin sabía desde hacía mucho que lo amaba y respetaba, así que no permitiría que nada le pase y lo cuidaría tanto o más que ella.

Farlan y Armin se alejaron despacio, caminando de espaldas, queriendo prolongar un poco más ese momento tan emotivo y grabar en su memoria el rostro de la familia que los despedía: una mezcla de tristeza, pero a la vez consuelo, confianza y seguridad. Cuando estuvieron a unos pasos de perderse por el corredor que los llevaría directamente a abordar, agitaron sus manos con fuerza, gritando a viva voz "Hasta pronto" y "Cuídense" repetidas veces.

Carla, Grisha, Eren y Levi se quedaron de pie unos momentos más hasta asimilar su partida. El muchacho espabiló unos minutos después cuando recordó que Levi le había pedido que regresen pronto, y supuso que quería que lo hagan apenas acabaran con su despedida.

En el auto de Levi se encargaron de dejar a sus padres en la puerta del departamento de Farlan para luego emprender retorno hasta su propio hogar. Levi tenía muchos pendientes que tratar con Eren en la cama, en la sala o donde sea, especialmente luego de ver tantas expresiones tiernas y esas consideraciones hacia su persona. Sobre todo la que más le había gustado: Eren, a pesar de los muchos meses que habían transcurrido desde aquel momento en que se lo dijo, recordaba muy bien cuándo era su cumpleaños.

.

.

.

**Continuará**

.

.

.

**N.A: No sé si el próximo capítulo será el epílogo, pero es probable que así sea T-T les pido que me esperen un par de semanas... Sí, un par de semanas, porque ya estoy cerrando ciclo y estoy haciendo mis trabajos con algo de tiempo para que no se me venga el mundo encima. Gracias de antemano por su comprensión.**

**Si no llega más inspiración a mí, sí tendremos epílogo u.u Ya ven que todo va quedando en su lugar, no hay más que decir. **

**Mil gracias chicas, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, ojalá les guste.**

**Mercurio se va despidiendo ;-; **


	33. Epílogo: La vie en rose

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia. Declaro también que la bellísima, hermosa canción que incluyo no es de mi autoría. Ya quisiera poder componer algo tan maravilloso.**

**N.A: Sí, gente, llegamos al final. No me parece bien alargarlo más, especialmente si voy a subir de aquí a un tiempo un par de extras. **

**Espero que les guste. Dejaré más notas al final del capítulo. Me amanecí y lo traje para hoy, porque así es cuando la inspiración ataca. Me la pasé escuchando la canción y tengo el corazón en un puño.**

**De antemano, un beso y todo mi cariño y agradecimiento a todas esas personitas que se dieron el trabajo de acompañarme en esta aventura que fue mi primer fic. Las amo, qué habría sido de esto sin ustedes.**

**LES RUEGO que llegado el momento escuchen la canción del título, la versión de Edith Piaf. Dudo que haya alguien que no la conozca, pero ahora mismo estoy consumida en feels. Lloro por el fin del fic y por mi OTP que la amo.**

**¡Lo logramos!**

**Las amo, a todas.**

.

.

**EPÍLOGO**

**LA VIE EN ROSE**

.

.

La noche había caído. Eren, junto a Erwin y Hanji, preparaba el departamento de cierto enanito mientras este se encontraba en la calle cumpliéndole un capricho a "su mocoso".

Por supuesto, Levi no se tragó ningún cuento. Sabía perfectamente, por los ojos de cachorro que le puso Eren, que estaba organizándole una fiesta sorpresa. Sin embargo, no quería echarle a perder la noche y arruinarle los ánimos. Podía ver el empeño que le ponía a hacer esa travesura y no pudo negarse a su petición. He ahí la razón por la que, a pesar del frío que le estaba helando hasta los huesos, se hallaba vagando por las calles comprando "mariscos", petición del muchacho que amaba, chocando con la multitud que se desesperaba por las compras de último minuto.

Desde hacía mucho que había terminado con lo que le habían pedido, pero supuso que su mocoso necesitaría más tiempo para ordenar la casa ya que creía que estaba haciendo todo solo.

Bueno, eso quería pensar y de eso se estaba convenciendo. Era más alentador imaginarlo solo en su departamento llenando la sala de adornos navideños y sorpresas para él; y luego, pasada la celebración, la medianoche, el brindis y el resto de tonterías –a juicio de Levi– propias de la Navidad y un cumpleaños, lo tendría a su disposición para hacer cosas más propias de una pareja.

Como besarse, tomarse de las manos o algo más...

Claro, Eren se escandalizaría, para él la Navidad no era fecha propicia para esas ideas lujuriosas. Levi se reiría para sus adentros de su inocencia y, quizá, le robaría un beso para terminar por tentarlo.

Hasta podría sonreírle al ver el pastel que seguramente estaba horneando. No le importaría verlo quemado porque sabía de antemano la calidad de la cocina de Eren; lo que importa siempre es el gesto, después de todo. Bueno, lo más probable sería que termine comprando un pastel muy elaborado y bien decorado, cubierto con chantilly y algunos detalles en chocolate bitter. No importaba, si Eren le decía que él mismo lo había preparado, fingiría creerle para que le regale una de sus tantas sonrisas.

Aquellas que lo mantenían enamorado.

Llevaba más de una hora dando vueltas por la calle, soportando los empujones de gente extraña que iba muy deprisa. Odiaba a la gente que esperaba al último día, al veinticuatro, para hacer sus compras. De hecho, odiaba estar ahí, maldiciendo a quien se cruzara en su camino y lo golpeara con todas las bolsas que cargaba, pero odiaba más que no se disculpen siquiera.

Pero ver a Eren sonriente valía la pena. Más si estaba preparándole una "sorpresa".

Petra le llamó por la mañana y le contó que estaba muy feliz en Niza y había hecho amigos, unos hombres muy amables que la ayudaban con la limpieza. Sintió que la mujer ya estaba olvidándolo por completo al ya no sentir esa ansiedad de parte suya ni sus nervios, su tono era relajado y esto a su vez lo tranquilizó a él. A lo mejor en Niza conocería a alguien que se la merezca. Petra le deseó un feliz cumpleaños y Navidad, convencida de que Levi se lo pasaría estupendo en compañía de su joven de cabello castaño.

Kenny Ackerman ya le había mandado sus saludos, también los de su madre. No le daba demasiada importancia a eso, su padre aún no aprobaba su relación y si fuera a su departamento tendría que ver a Eren y ninguno estaría cómodo. Al menos no se metía en su relación, sobre todo al ver que Eren era un buen chico.

Su prima, Mikasa, no llamó, sino que el mismo Eren prefirió comunicarse con ella anticipadamente para evitar el colapso de las líneas. Ya no lo celaba como antes porque sabía muy en su interior que, si a pesar de todo lo ocurrido seguía amándolo, ese amor tenía que ser verdadero. No tenía motivos para celar a su compañero.

El muchacho estaba trabajando para Kenny en un puesto algo sencillo a diferencia de su situación anterior. Apoyaba a Erwin, el nuevo presidente de la empresa, en todo cuanto pudiera y ganaría un sueldo considerable, lo suficiente para aportar al sueño de ambos y guardar una parte para comprarle un departamento a sus padres. Eren no quería que Armin vendiera sus propiedades, así que trabajaba con gran empeño para reunir dinero.

Al menos tenía planeado todo hasta que abran la tienda de té, para lo cual no faltaba mucho, ya que Levi le había vendido sus acciones al mismísimo Erwin. Ni Eren ni Levi supieron de dónde sacó el dinero, pero el caso fue que lo hizo. Ambicioso y con miras al futuro como era el rubio, a Levi no le cupo la menor duda de que era la persona ideal para ocupar su lugar en todos los sentidos. Sus acciones habían caído en buenas manos.

Tenía mucho dinero, pero no pensaba quedarse con eso, la casa no se mantenía sola. También había conseguido un empleo modesto en una empresa, aunque, por supuesto, no ganaba lo mismo que cuando era presidente. Era asistente de un ejecutivo llamado Nile y le gustaba su situación. Ya había tenido bastante con ese puesto tan pesado y no quería valerse de su apellido para obtener favores, prefería ganarse lo que merecía.

La vida era buena, no podía ser más feliz. Sin embargo, esos días sentía que Eren tenía algo que decirle y se estaba guardando. Eso le incomodaba, si eran pareja debería tener la suficiente confianza como para contarle lo que estuviera ocurriéndole. Quizá no era tan grave, pero como su mocoso despertaba su curiosidad e interés en todo, deseaba saber qué ocurría.

A lo mejor esa noche le sacaría esa información.

Pensando en eso, decidió volver a su departamento. Pero, para no espantar a Eren, le llamaría para avisar que estaba regresando.

Por su parte, el muchacho terminaba de decorar un árbol enorme en una esquina de la sala. Solo faltaba coronarlo con la estrella y estaría listo.

Viéndolo bien, Levi se espantaría de ver una planta gigante –más alta que él– en su muy bien aseada sala y estaría dispuesto a tirarla a la basura.

No, Levi tendría que entender que la palabra "Navidad" implica árboles. Su árbol, que tanto le costó conseguir, no terminaría en el contenedor de la calle.

—¡Está precioso, Eren!

—¿Usted cree, señorita Hanji? ¿Cree que le guste?

—Tanto como gustarle... Quizá no. Al menos huele a limpio, es un pino ¿no?

—¡Buen punto! Si intenta algo le diré eso.

De ese modo, soltó la rama que había estado tocando y se cercioró de que la estrella quede bien posicionada. Quedó conforme al ver que la luz de la habitación la hacía brillar de forma hermosa y se dirigió a la cocina a ayudar a la pareja que estaba cocinando. Bueno, Erwin cocinaba, Hanji inspeccionaba todo y disponía en la mesa de la sala un mantel colorinche, además de algunos vasos y adornos descartables con diseños de payasos y monerías propias de fiestas infantiles.

—Eso sí va a molestarle, señorita —dijo Eren señalando la indumentaria de la mesa mientras caminaba hasta alcanzar la cocina.

—No importa, si le dices que lo pusiste tú va a estar encantado.

Al muchacho se le subieron los colores al rostro. Sabía, por supuesto, que Levi lo amaba, pero que los demás se lo hagan evidente le causaba alegría y algo de vergüenza.

Erwin extraía del horno una fuente con un biscochuelo relativamente grande usando unos guantes gruesos. Eren sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo bien, así que pidió ayuda a personas muy cercanas; estaba convencido de que no se negarían, después de todo, eran muy amigos.

Mentiría si dijera que no le sorprendió la habilidad de Erwin, el bizcochuelo olía delicioso y tentaba a cualquiera a darle un pellizco.

—¿Qué le falta ahora, señor Smith?

—Te dije que puedes tutearme, Eren. Solo dime Erwin.

—Bien... Erwin... ¿Qué vamos a ponerle al pastel?

—Fresas, muchas fresas, además de un almíbar muy rico entre capa y capa.

—¿Capa? —dijo Eren arqueando una ceja.

—Así es. Si ves más allá, hay otras rodajas de bizcochuelo. Entre capa y capa pondremos almíbar, crema y fresas. Cuando esté listo, lo cubriremos con merengue o mazapán.

—No entiendo nada...

—Es una tarta Fraisier, Eren. Un clásico francés —intervino Hanji.

—¿Una tarta es buena para un cumpleaños?

—Bueno, a Levi no le agrada mucho el dulce, así que las fresas están bien. No son empalagosas y siempre tienen un ligero toque ácido que las vuelve adictivas —dijo Erwin, bañando el recién sacado bizcocho con un líquido espeso que Eren no pudo identificar qué era—. Lo bueno es que fuimos precavidos y prehorneamos el pavo. De lo contrario ahora mismo estaríamos en apuros.

Eren estaba a punto de darle la razón, pero su teléfono móvil sonando le impidió proferir palabra. Pidió permiso y se alejó un poco.

El nombre en la pantalla le escarapeló el cuerpo.

—¿L-Levi?

—Sí, soy yo. Llamo para avisar que ya tengo todo listo, estoy volviendo.

—¡Compra helado! —gritó el muchacho, desesperado por retrasar más la llegada de su novio.

—¿Helado? ¿De dónde mierda voy a sacar un jodido helado ahora? ¿Vas a comerlo con mariscos?

—¡Debe haber tiendas! ¡Compra un helado de chocolate con crema y fudge para acompañar! ¡No vuelvas sin tener todo lo que pido!

—¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

—¡Hazlo por Navidad! ¡Y no maldigas en estas fechas!

Eren colgó.

Levi quería matarlo. Y matarse, ya que tendría que volver a mezclarse con la multitud. Si alguien merecía consideración era él mismo al avecinarse en unas horas su cumpleaños.

Pero ya le haría pagar, definitivamente ajustarían cuentas.

Hanji, al oírlo gritar, se acercó a él suponiendo qué había pasado.

—Oye, ahora sí debe estar furioso.

—Lo sé, pero aún faltan varias cosas: la tarta, dejar limpia la cocina, que lleguen Farlan y Armin además de mis papás...

—¿Van a venir tus padres?

—Sí, les pedí que lo hagan. Seguramente llegarán con Farlan y Armin. Lamento no haber podido ir esperarlos al aeropuerto, pero como apenas van a llegar en un momento supongo que entenderán que estoy ocupado en esto.

—Seguro, ellos entenderán. Ahora vamos, a Erwin no le falta nada y solo restaría acomodar todo en la mesa.

Hanji y Eren volvieron a la cocina y ya Erwin estaba bañando una tarta de tamaño considerable con una especie de crema de color claro. Tenía a su alcance unas fresas cortadas en tajos y, con gran cuidado y destreza, decoraba los bordes de un molde con estas.

—Listo, hay que esperar un poco. Hanji, lleva la cena a la mesa; Eren, ayúdale.

Ambos tomaron la gran fuente en la que estaba depositado el pavo que degustarían esa noche. Tenía un peso considerable, así que caminaron despacio para que no vaya a caerse en un descuido.

Una vez hecho eso, Eren comprobó que la vajilla esté completa e impecable para ocho personas mientras Hanji volvía a la cocina para ver sacar el champagne helado y llevarlo a la mesa.

El muchacho ya empezaba a angustiarse porque no llegaba su familia. El reloj indicaba que ya eran más de las diez de la noche y eso también explicaba por qué Levi al teléfono se oía iracundo.

Por fin, para calmar sus ansias, el timbre se dejó oír. No podía ser Levi, si ya antes le había llamado para anunciarle que estaba regresando seguramente volvería a hacerlo. Además, dudaba que consiga tan rápido todo lo que le pidió.

—¡Farlan! ¡Armin! —exclamó Eren, feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos luego de casi un mes. Se veían estupendos a su parecer, Armin tenía ropa mucho más bonita y elegante que la anterior y Farlan estaba mucho más guapo de lo que recordaba.

La pareja, igual de emocionada, lo rodeó entre sus brazos, felices por el reencuentro.

—¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí? —preguntó el modelo, sonriente como nunca y sosteniendo una mano de Eren.

—¡Muy bien! —la sonrisa del chico terminó por convencer a Farlan. Se veía pleno, radiante, como solo puede estarlo una persona enamorada—. ¡Ya casi está todo listo para la sorpresa!

—¿Crees que Levi no sospecha de esto? —inquirió Armin.

—¡P-Por supuesto! ¡Le oculté todo muy bien de modo que no sospeche!

—¿Por qué no está aquí?

—¡Le dije que vaya a comprar mariscos y helado!

—Ni un niño de cinco años no sospecharía...

Eren, resentido, iba a protestar, pero su madre observándolo lo dejó helado. Ni siquiera la había saludado.

—Lo siento, mamá, es que ando muy atareado y mi cabeza está hecha un lío.

—No importa, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer?

—¡Sí, escóndanse de una vez detrás de los sofás! Erwin ya está terminando la tarta y la pondremos en la mesa en un momento.

Los recién llegados aceptaron y, algo incómodos, se sentaron en la alfombra a aguardar hasta que llegue el momento. Carla y Grisha se ocultaron tras el sofá más grande para que luego se unan su hijo, Hanji y Erwin. Farlan y Armin optaron por uno algo más pequeño.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Armin, alarmado al ver que Farlan le tomaba la barbilla.

—Darte un beso —dijo, y a sus palabras sumó la acción—. ¿No puedo?

—¡Este no es momento!

—¿Por qué? Nadie nos está viendo y durante el viaje estuviste dormido todo el tiempo.

—Sí, pero...

—Pero nada, ¿ves que no hay razones para oponerte?

—Bien...

—Te quiero.

Los besos continuaron, amparados por el sofá que ocultaba perfectamente sus secretas caricias. El amor entre ellos no hacía más que crecer con los días y ese viaje les favoreció muchísimo. De regreso ya se conocían mucho más y se acoplaban perfectamente, además de tener recuerdos más importantes al haber pasado tantos días solos.

Eren volvió a la cocina y descubrió que la tarta estaba bellísima: las fresas cortadas decoraban la base de la tarta con elegancia y la crema que cubría los bizcochuelos lucía muy apetitosa. Solo esperaba que a Levi le gustara.

Erwin, Hanji y Eren colocaron el postre sobre la mesa y procuraron obviar las velas. Eren con sus veintitrés no quería recordarle a Levi los siete años que se llevaban de diferencia.

Listo todo, el chico y sus cómplices corrieron a esconderse junto a sus padres luego de apagar todas las luces.

Levi había conseguido lo que su mocoso le había pedido. No fue nada fácil, sobre todo porque no quería comprar cualquier helado de dudosa calidad. Algunas tiendas ya iban cerrando por la hora y él mismo debía darse prisa o no llegaría ni a las doce.

Cuando estuvo frente a su departamento tomó su llave con rapidez y la introdujo en la cerradura, temía que el helado termine derritiéndose y se eche a perder. Si perdía su consistencia tanta caminata habría sido en vano.

Ingresó a su departamento y halló todo en penumbra.

Había imaginado que sería así, pero vivir el momento le emocionaba. Pensar que su mocoso había planeado todo eso por él, para él.

¿Se podía ser más adorable?

Al instante se esfumó el enojo que le había causado el tener que pasar tanto tiempo en la fría calle buscando lo que le había pedido.

Quería mantener el suspenso, pero sabía que no podía durar para siempre. Presionó el interruptor y se hizo la luz.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron todos, lo cual sí le sorprendió. Hubiera creído que invitaría a sus padres y nada más, pero en su sala estaban TODAS las personas importantes de Eren. Es más, si no fuera porque a oídos suyos llegó la noticia de un viaje de amigas entre las secretarias de la empresa habría jurado que las invitaría a ellas también.

El chico corrió a abrazarlo y Levi tuvo que soltar sus bolsas para corresponderle. Qué más daba que el helado se dañe si Eren le estaba transmitiendo su calor.

De a pocos la familia fue acercándose para también darle un abrazo mientras Eren recogía la bolsa que había caído. A Levi le molestaba entrar en contacto tan íntimo con tanta gente –especialmente con Hanji–, pero si su mocoso los había invitado no tenía más opción.

Al principio captó su atención ver a Farlan y Armin –ya podía recordar su nombre– en su casa, pero luego recordó que le habían prometido a Eren que estarían de regreso para esa fecha. Al menos tenían palabra.

El muchacho volvió y parecía ocultarle algo porque tenía las manos en la espalda.

Lo agarró desprevenido. De un solo movimiento Eren le puso en la cabeza un gorro festivo, entre navideño y de cumpleaños. A decir verdad, más parecía un cono decorado.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¡Un gorro! —dijo Eren, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Quítamelo.

—¡Es por tu cumpleaños! —refunfuñó.

—Aún no es la hora.

—No falta mucho.

—Igual, quítalo.

La familia, que veía la pequeña discusión, no sabía cómo actuar. No querían inmiscuirse, pero por otra parte veían a Levi y casi no podían contener las carcajadas. El contraste entre su semblante serio y el gorrito tan infantil movía a risa a cualquiera.

—¡No, quiero que lo uses!

La expresión de Eren pudo más. Levi se resignó a llevar puesta esa "cosa ridícula" por el resto de la celebración.

Pronto, sin pensarlo, en medio de conversaciones sobre el viaje del modelo y su pareja, llegó la medianoche. Eren vio que apenas faltaban diez minutos y pidió a todos que pasen al comedor.

Una vez ubicados, Hanji y Carla se encargaron de servir el pavo que habían preparado y estuvieron rotando los platos por toda la mesa hasta que cada uno tuvo frente a sí un plato con carne y ensalada. Levi se había sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, al lado de su mocoso.

El muchacho tomó la botella de licor y sirvió un poco de champagne en las copas de sus invitados; tomó una entre sus manos y se aclaró la garganta para decir unas cuantas palabras. Levi estaba expectante a lo que diría, ya que, si bien ya lo había visto hablar en público, no había sido en una ocasión tan íntima y familiar.

—Sé que para cualquier persona en el mundo hoy es un día importante. Sin embargo, si estamos reunidos aquí es por un motivo más y que, para mí, es tan significativo como esta fecha misma, Navidad. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Levi —extendió su mano y, muy a su pesar, Levi aceptó su gentileza y se puso de pie a su lado. Se sentía como una princesa con ese ademán y eso le molestaba un poco—. Sé que él sabe lo mucho que me importa y... —la vergüenza hizo que sus mejillas adquieran un tono rosa— Y que me hace muy feliz que podamos celebrar su cumpleaños juntos.

Hanji, emocionada como nunca, lanzó un chillido agudo al ver a sus grande amigos tomados de la mano y especialmente al ver a un chico tan adorable como Eren dedicándole palabras tan dulces a un hombre que por tantos años consideró amargado. No tardó mucho en clamar, entre palmas, por un beso entre ambos, pero una mirada asesina de Levi bastó para aplacar sus deseos.

Antes de empezar a comer, el muchacho prefirió cantarle el clásico Feliz Cumpleaños. Levi, al ver sus intenciones, quiso frenarlo queriendo evitarse un momento tan vergonzoso, pero pudo más la voluntad de su pareja: aprovechándose de que aún estaba sujetándole una mano, Eren volvió a poner de pie a Levi de un tirón y lo forzó a sostener entre sus manos la tarta que había preparado Erwin. Prefirió no caer en detalles sobre su elaboración, así no se adjudicaba su preparación injustamente –porque le habría encantado prepararle algo hecho por sí mismo–. Se limitó a explicarle que todos los instrumentos que había utilizado estaban completamente limpios, al igual que los ingredientes.

Carla, muy anticipada, apagó las luces para volver a quedar a oscuras. Prudentemente Eren cogió una pequeña vela que tenía de emergencia guardada en el bolsillo y la colocó sobre su postre para de inmediato prenderla.

—¿Solo una vela? —preguntó Levi.

—Claro, no quiero que te sientas viejo— respondió Eren, risueño.

La familia reunida inició el coro y, con gran desgano, Levi apenas movió los labios mientras la luz que emanaba de la vela danzaba sobre su pálido rostro y sus ojos fulguraban, clavados sobre la llama como estaban. Su mocoso lo veía atentamente, esperando un atisbo de sonrisa o algo semejante. Al menos era consciente de que ya tenía bastante con que Levi acceda a "cantar", no podía pedir más. Sobre todo porque seguía con su gorro puesto.

Finalizada la canción, Eren le señaló con sus ojos, llenos de luz por la vela, brillantes y hermosos, que era el momento de pedir su deseo. Le encantaría oír lo que pediría.

Le habría encantado leer la mente de Levi porque, de poder hacerlo, sabría que deseó poder pasar su vida a su lado.

El chico dio una palmadita cuando la llama se extinguió y Levi depositó la tarta sobre la mesa para, aprovechándose de la aún presente oscuridad, darle un beso a su mocoso.

La luz volvió y la familia disfrutó de la cena en medio de una charla relativamente amena, ya que Armin no podía intervenir mucho al tener que explicarle todo a Carla. Se quedaron conversando una hora más, Carla alababa el trabajo de decoración en la casa y Grisha asentía, estaba se acuerdo. Farlan, como siempre, le robaba ocasionales besos a Armin y este moría de vergüenza al tener tan cerca de sus padres. Hanji y Erwin no eran tan expresivos, pero por las miradas que se dedicaban podía verse el tácito amor. Levi sostenía ligeramente la mano de Eren y, sin que nadie más lo note –excepto quizá Hanji–, acariciaba el dorso de esta con su pulgar.

Transcurrieron un par de horas y cuando Farlan creyó conveniente y prudente, le insinuó a su rubio su deseo de partir. Hanji quería quedarse en la casa solo por molestar a Levi, pero Erwin la convenció de lo contrario. Eren despidió a todos con un efusivo abrazo, reiterando sus buenos deseos navideños. Su madre le dio un beso y le encargó que se cuide mucho, siempre cariñosa y preocupada por su bienestar.

Ya a solas, el muchacho se dirigió al baño para asearse mientras su pareja se dedicaba a, al menos, dejar los platos en orden. Eren le había rogado –literalmente– que no se preocupe por el aseo de la vajilla, argumentando que apenas despunte el alba estaría él mismo lavando todo y que disfrute más bien de su cumpleaños descansando. Levi lo necesitaba, había estado trabajando y lo que le quedaba del tiempo era aprovechado en conseguir lo necesario para tener completamente listo su negocio. No quedaba mucho, ya tenían los muebles y habían decidido cómo iban a decorarlo, solo hacía falta colocarlo todo.

Pero aún tenían que hablar de algo.

Levi, al entrar en su habitación, lo encontró tirado en la cama roncando.

—Mmm... —un cosquilleo y una respiración zumbando en su oreja empezaron a irritarlo, ya que le impedían dormir—. ¿Qué ra...?

Eren estuvo a punto de dar un manotazo, hasta que abrió los ojos y descubrió a Levi peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

—L-Levi... —parpadeó con fuerza para cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando— ¿Quieres...? —el color subió a sus mejillas al imaginarse sus pretensiones.

—Mírame —exigió Levi, tomando su barbilla y forzándolo a retomar el contacto visual—. Mírame, Eren.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, algo nervioso. Levi era capaz de ponerlo así con unas sencillas palabras.

En lugar de decir algo, prefirió actuar. No era un hombre de muchas palabras y en ese momento era más adecuada una muestra de afecto que palabrería sin sentido. Eren ya lo conocía y comprendería sus códigos de inmediato. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para luego recorrer su rostro con su nariz, acompañando esta con su cálido aliento.

Eren ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber qué ocurriría si no ponía un pare.

—¡Es Navidad! —exclamó el chico, avergonzado y empujando a Levi con sus manos sobre el pecho de este para poner distancia—. ¡No hagas esto! —Tal como había sospechado, su mocoso se escandalizó.

—También es mi cumpleaños y no me has dado mi regalo.

—Tu regalo era la fiesta.

—Prefiero que me des otra cosa.

—Me niego.

—Tus padres ya se fueron, no tienes por qué reprimirte.

Ciertamente, su mocoso era algo pudoroso en los momentos previos al sexo, pero cuando empezaban... El concierto de gemidos no hacía más que avivar el deseo en Levi. Había sentido el impulso de atacarlo desde el momento en que lo vio, movido quizá por tanto encanto derrochado al prepararle toda esa celebración: se había sentido parte de esa familia. Y, aunque le gustaba lo expresivo que era Eren en la cama, teniendo a sus padres apenas separados por una pared dudaba que se concentrara debidamente en el acto. No valía la pena si no iban a disfrutarlo por igual. Por eso fue capaz de frenarse.

—¿Por qué tienes ganas? —hasta su propia pregunta le avergonzaba, quería saber pero temía lo que Levi pudiera responder.

—¿Por qué te dan ganas a ti? El otro día fuiste tú el de la iniciativa, apenas te di unos besos en el cuello y te subiste encima mío.

Debió suponerlo, responder una pregunta con otra fue muy astuto de su parte.

Era cierto. Una noche, osado como nunca, motivado por los excitantes besos que le había regalado Levi, tomó la iniciativa y sin saber cómo, termino sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

—Porque se siente bien hacerlo —quiso sonar seguro y, para su propia sorpresa, lo consiguió.

—Ajá —giró sobre la cama, quedando ambos frente a frente—. Te veo más despierto, mocoso... ¿Será que te gusta hablar de esto?

—Cómo esperas que no despierte, si estabas acercándote a mi cuello —dijo con un mohín.

—Entonces tu cuello es muy sensible.

—Deberías saberlo...

Sin pensarlo mucho, Levi devoró con furia el cuello del muchacho que intentaba muy débilmente frenarlo. Sus manos se movían frenéticamente deslizándose por la espalda del chico en un intento desesperado por quitarle la camiseta de mangas largas que llevaba puesta. Eren quedó boca arriba sobre la cama y buscó los labios de Levi para, ya sin resistirse, participar del acto.

Con ambos brazos rodeando el cuello de su pareja, Eren abrió las piernas lentamente, queriendo disimular que, con unos cuantos besos, ya estaba dispuesto a continuar. Levi comprendió lo que ese movimiento insinuaba, pero no quiso avergonzar al muchacho, de hacerlo se exponía a nuevas negativas. Sus manos muy prestas plegaron la camiseta de Eren y acariciaron el pecho desnudo y tibio de su mocoso, mientras acomodaba sus caderas entre las piernas de este.

Levi abandonó los labios del chico para volver a su cuello, dispuesto a dejar pequeñas marcas rojas y un pequeño sendero de saliva que se prolongó hasta sus clavículas. Eren no pudo evitar emitir un gemido bajo, una exhalación liberadora que fue acompañada con el paulatino endurecimiento de su hombría. Levi había aprendido dónde debía besar para llevarlo a ese estado.

—Joder, Levi... —resopló Eren, al sentir unas manos atrevidas que viajaban por sus caderas, contorneándolas y, con descaro, rozando con sus dedos adrede su despierta entrepierna.

Recientemente Eren, por convivir con Levi, había adoptado el hábito de decir más groserías. Su pareja las veía como palabras y, como tales, las utilizaba siempre que podía, no veía necesidad de restringirse a la hora de hablar.

Más allá de esa libertad expresiva, a Levi le encantaba oír a Eren maldecir mientras se derretía por su toque. De algún modo lo motivaba y sentía que su mocoso dejaba su lado tímido, especialmente cuando estaban en la cama.

Donde más le importaba que sea atrevido.

Quizá no era tan "voluptuoso" como una mujer, pero su mocoso tenía un cuerpo bonito. Por eso, recientemente también, había adoptado la costumbre de tocarle el trasero cuando se encontraban en la intimidad de su habitación. En realidad ese toque descarado no se limitaba a la alcoba, sino que se prolongaba a la sala, el baño y algún pasillo del departamento.

Excepto la cocina y el comedor. Levi jamás aceptaría comer en el mismo lugar en el que había cogido.

—Ya... Levi... —jadeante, el muchacho le pedía a su pareja que prosiga. Levi se había perdido en esa piel morena que disfrutaba con las palmas de sus manos, delineando los huesos de sus caderas y deteniéndose por momentos en los muslos aún cubiertos por el pantalón.

Sus muslos también eran bonitos. Tenía que deshacerse del pantalón de prisa.

—¿Tienes prisa? —ronroneó Levi, complacido de ver cuánto ponía de su parte.

—Es porque haces eso... Si yo hiciera lo mismo me tirarías a la cama y no me dejarías escapar —rió Eren, muy convencido de sus palabras—. Oye, quiero hablar contigo de algo.

—¿Y me lo dices justo ahora? —sus manos ya estaban trabajando en el cinturón tanto del chico como del propio, pero detuvo sus movimientos al oír lo que Eren le decía. En realidad suponía desde hacía varias horas que tendría algo que decirle, pero definitivamente ese no era el momento propicio.

—Bueno, puede esperar... Solo quería avisarte.

Algo ofuscado por ser interrumpido, Levi se deshizo del cinturón de Eren de un tirón y procedió a hacer lo mismo con el suyo. Rápidamente tomó con su mano la cintura de Eren y con la que tenía libre jaloneó del pantalón hasta dejarlo colgando de las piernas del chico. Este, al sentir su cuerpo desnudo, se crispó levemente; y esto se agravó al sentir unas manos que recorrían con avidez sus muslos y el interior de estos, pero que con crueldad evitaban acercarse demasiado a su hombría, aún atrapada por la ropa interior.

Con sus manos temblorosas y deseando que Levi por fin se anime a tocarlo directamente, tomó el camisón de dormir de su novio para permitirse al menos palpar el torso desnudo de este. Levi detuvo un momento su placentera tortura y dejó que Eren se deshaga de la prenda. En cuanto Eren lo vio, supo que jamás dejaría de deslumbrarle lo blanca que era su piel. Así, el muchacho se incorporó de la cama para con sus labios capturar los pectorales de Levi, lamiendo y chupando con fuerza, haciendo que de sus labios escapen leves jadeos.

A Eren le gustaba los discreto que era Levi. No podría imaginarse de ningún modo a un Levi gimiendo de forma exagerada y grotesca. Agradecía que para asuntos sexuales procure no decir demasiadas groserías, ya que el acto le parecería algo vulgar. En todo caso, Levi de por sí no decía mucho, y esta característica se prolongaba, incluso, a lo sexual.

No se conformó con ver su pecho descubierto, sino que mientras besaba su torso, sus manos recorrieron la cintura de Levi y de a pocos se encargaron de desprender a este del pantalón hasta que la prenda caiga al piso.

—Me gusta cuando tienes iniciativa...

—Entonces date prisa...

Eren podía ser incitante sin proponérselo. Lo único que quería era que Levi se anime a iniciar el acto, por lo que se terminó de quitar la camiseta y se dejó caer en el colchón, con los brazos y piernas extendidos.

Levi se lanzó encima suyo y, ya sin demora, tomó la pretina de la ropa interior de Eren, liberando su erección. Hizo lo mismo con su ropa y acercó su entrepierna a la del chico, rozándola con cuidado, iniciando un vaivén lento.

Habían descubierto, en medio de jugueteos luego de hacer el amor, que ese simple acto era muy placentero, por lo que lo incorporaron más asiduamente a sus encuentros sexuales.

Eren se deshacía en gemidos y apretaba las sábanas con sus manos, ansioso por sentir a Levi en su interior mientras su espalda se arqueaba por tanto placer. Deseaba sentir más y más esa hombría caliente contra la suya, por lo que sumó sus caderas, imitando a Levi en sus movimientos.

—¿Listo, Eren? —con una sola mano continuó con sus caricias mientras que la otra tanteó en su cómoda, y cuando halló lo que buscaba se encargó de embadurnar su erección con el lubricante. Dado que no podían recurrir eternamente a cremas y por querer usar los implementos adecuados, ambos decidieron, con algo de vergüenza, comprar una botella de ese producto—. ¿O prefieres que sea como el otro día?

—¿Te refieres a...?

—Sí. Depende de ti. Convénceme.

Le gustaba hacerlo de esa forma, y sabía que en el fondo a Levi también, por eso estaba tentándolo. Eren se incorporó y permitió que Levi quede tendido sobre el colchón. Una vez listo, se colocó a horcajadas sobre este y volvió el movimiento de vaivén, solo que, al tener Eren el control, quería torturar un poco a su pareja.

—¿No vas a empezar?

—No, porque tú haces lo mismo conmigo... —jadeaba, y, siendo sincero consigo mismo, estaba ansioso por sentir en su interior a Levi, pero le parecía justo divertirse un rato y probar la paciencia de su novio.

La hombría de Levi, guiada por el mismo Eren, rozaba las nalgas de este, y de ese modo ya no podía evitar emitir algunos gemidos y resoplar. Su mocoso lo estaba provocando y, si bien le gustaba, en algún momento iba a terminar por cansarse y si no se daba prisa lo tomaría de las caderas y se lo haría a su modo.

Eren no quería jugar demasiado con su suerte, por lo que guió la erección de Levi a su entrada para por fin penetrarse. Despacio, se dejó deslizar hasta que tuvo completamente en su interior esa hombría cálida que estaba a punto de proporcionarle placer. Como solo Levi conseguía.

Complacido al sentir que por fin invadía las paredes apretadas y calientes de su mocoso, permitió que este se acostumbre a esa intromisión. Lo hacían seguido y ya no podía dolerle, pero tampoco era un salvaje que se atrevería a tomarlo a la fuerza. Respetaba a Eren.

El chico apoyó sus manos en el pecho que yacía bajo su cuerpo para tomar algo de impulso e inició un movimiento ascendente que gradualmente se hizo más rápido, necesitado de alcanzar un punto específico que, según habían aprendido, disparaba el placer. Cuando por fin lo alcanzó, luego de varias penetraciones que dejaban sin aire a Levi, motivado al ver a Eren rebotando sobre su cuerpo con el rostro sudoroso, los ojos brillantes y entreabiertos cargados de deseo, sus ya potentes gemidos se volvieron aun más altos, arqueando su espalda y clavando las uñas e el pecho al que se aferraba.

Levi tomó sus caderas entre sus manos para alcanzar estocadas más profundas y certeras, sumando a esto también la violencia con que caía Eren sobre su cuerpo. La cama rechinaba y al muchacho ya no le bastaba el pecho de Levi, tenía que sostenerse de la cabecera de la cama para controlar su cuerpo crispado con cada embate que conseguía con el ritmo que habían impuesto ambos.

Si bien al principio tuvo ciertos reparos, Levi finalmente cedió a tocar la hombría de Eren. Por supuesto, en su vida jamás imaginó haciendo algo semejante, pero el chico se veía precioso cuando estaba nublado por el placer. Si el precio de verlo así cuando no sentía deseos de pasar a mayores era ese, bien podía aceptarlo. Además, como hombre sabía lo bien que se sentían un par de manos ajenas acariciando su erección.

El muchacho insistía en mantener un ritmo rápido pese a lo cansado que ya lucía, y Levi supo que no le faltaba demasiado para terminar. Resaltaba lo bien que resistía a pesar de no tener mayores experiencias sexuales. Quizá se reprimía y lo hacía porque quería prolongar más el acto, poco importaba. Siempre que sea gratificante para ambos aceptaba lo que hiciera su mocoso.

—No... podré... Levi... ¡Ah! —ahí estaba, un nuevo roce con ese punto—. Mierda... ngh...

—No... maldigas, mocoso... —él también estaba en su límite, así que se incorporó sobre la cama para hacer que Eren quede solo de espaldas sobre el colchón, con las piernas en el aire. Levi colocó estas sobre sus hombros y esto dio paso a penetraciones más duras y profundas, remeciendo toda la cama y dejando a Eren sin palabras.

—¡Me vengo...! ¡Levi! —sus brazos se aferraron al cuello de Levi y hundió el rostro en este para dejar escapar sus gemidos al oído de su novio.

El orgasmo lo alcanzó y su cuerpo entero se estremeció, haciendo que de su hombría escape un chorro espeso y lechoso que dio a parar en su abdomen. Por su parte, Levi también estaba a punto de terminar, por lo que dio una última estocada agónica y su cuerpo se deshizo en un poderoso orgasmo, agradecido de lo estrecha y placentera que era la entrada de su mocoso. La esencia de Levi terminó en el interior del chico y este, con sus extremidades laxas, terminó completamente tendido sobre el colchón mientras Levi se dejaba caer a su lado, jadeantes y sudorosos ambos.

Pasados unos minutos y con sus respiraciones menos agitadas, Levi habló:

—¿Qué querías decirme?

—Ah, bueno... Es sobre el negocio —dudó un poco antes de continuar. Sentía que no era el momento de hablar de esos temas, no luego de lo que acababan de hacer y no en Navidad—. Pasa que compraste el local en los extremos de la ciudad y entonces yo tengo una duda... —el frío de la madrugada causaba estragos en su cuerpo, sus poros se lucían y por eso acercó su cuerpo al de Levi en busca de calor—. ¿Tendremos que mudarnos hasta allá? ¿Venderemos este departamento?

—¿Qué te preocupa exactamente?

Lo había descubierto.

—Pues... Que si nos vamos ya no podré ver como hasta ahora a mis padres —su duda sonaba algo egoísta y lo sabía. Sin embargo, si ese cambio era inminente quería saberlo cuanto antes para ir haciéndose a la idea de su definitivas separación.

—Sí, nos iremos de aquí. Venderé este departamento y nos mudaremos a uno algo más sencillo que este —su mocoso necesitaba algo de comprensión; desde un principio supo lo apegado que era a sus padres y por eso podía entender sus preocupaciones. Con sus brazos rodeó su cuerpo, brindándole algo de su calor y algunas caricias que le hacía con los dedos. Levi podía ser cariñoso con sus manos, pero firme con sus palabras.

—No es solo eso —cortó Eren—. Es que este lugar significa muchas cosas: nuestros primeros días juntos, nuestro estante, la primera vez que hicimos el amor...

—Lo sé, Eren. Y por más que te pida que no te aferres a los recuerdos sé que lo harás. No digo que sea malo tenerlos, lo que digo es que no por ellos vas a quedarte aquí —Eren aún parecía algo indeciso, y no encontró otra solución—. Escucha, si no quieres no lo vendemos y venimos de vez en cuando a pasar un día o dos, mocoso testarudo.

—¡¿En serio?! —tanta era su alegría que su rostro se alejó del pecho de Levi para mirarlo a los ojos.

—No bromeo con ese tipo de cosas, mocoso.

Ambos se sumieron en un beso dulce, lleno de amor a modo de sellar su promesa.

—Oye —Levi sintió que la lengua de Eren pugnaba por adentrarse en su boca, dispuesta a explorarla con algo de descaro—, ¿otra vez?

—Sí —respondió, sonriente.

—Así que este es el modo indirecto de conseguir este tipo de cosas de ti —en medio del beso, ya más pasional, Levi se divertía con lo fácil de contentar que era su mocoso—. ¿Cuántas veces más quieres hacerlo?

—Las que quieras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El tiempo transcurre sin detenerse, y sin sentirlo, felices como eran juntos, pasaron cinco largos años. Tenían, por supuesto, como cualquier pareja, conflictos; sin embargo, durante ese lapso de tiempo aprendieron el uno del otro y gracias a eso supieron llevar adelante sus problemas.

Levi aprendió a ser un poco más demostrativo, quizá no con palabras, pero sí con hechos, como robarle un beso cada mañana que el mundo les permitió amanecer juntos o cada noche antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño apretarle una mejilla y delinear esta con su dedo, grabando en su memoria la suavidad de su piel y esos ojos tan verdes que observaban con cuidado toda caricia que le hacía. Porque Levi algunas veces tuvo que viajar para conseguir té de buena calidad, y Eren tuvo que soportar la soledad de su nuevo departamento. Deseaba por momentos, a modo de no sentirse solo, volver a aquella habitación en que empezó su relación formalmente, pero había aprendido a no depender de la compañía de su pareja.

Eren por su parte aprendió también a lidiar con mucha gente y mantener el orden del local. Al principio no tuvieron mucha clientela, apenas un par de turistas que se animaron a probar lo que ofrecían por el módico precio y lo agradable de la fachada. Debía darle mérito a Levi, tuvo muy buen gusto al momento de escoger los colores con los que decorarían la fachada: caramelo y guinda, los cuales transmitían una imagen hogareña y tranquila. Cuando el número de visitantes se incrementó, Eren estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza al tener tantos pedidos y al tener que recibir y atender a algunas personas odiosas. Levi no soportaba irrespetuosos, pero tampoco se liaba a golpes con ellos, a diferencia de Eren. Sin embargo, luego de cinco años, el chico había aprendido a controlar su impulsividad para bien, favoreciendo incluso su relación.

El local tenías dispuestas alrededor de diez mesas en el interior, cubiertas con bellos manteles tejidos en color blanco con el borde en una delicada greca color perla, coronando cada una con un servilletero que en apariencia cualquiera creería era labrado. Cuando llegaron más clientes decidieron expandirse un poco e incorporaron un par de mesas más, pero estas fueron dispuestas fuera del local, por lo que tuvieron que agenciarse una especie de alero que los proteja del sol y la lluvia.

No ganaban demasiado, pero tenían lo suficiente para sostener el negocio y a sí mismos. Eren se encargaba de servir a las personas, poseía un carisma natural y su fácil sonrisa encantaba a todos. Claro, a veces eso acarreaba algunos problemas por los celos de Levi, pero cualquier mujer u hombre que intentara acercarse a Eren recibía una mirada espantosa, así que con eso ya debían estar muy advertidos. En todo caso, si con eso no bastaba, el mismo Eren, ya muy ducho en rechazar pretendientes desde su época universitaria, se encargaba de dejar las cosas claras. Levi se encargaba de preparar las bebidas y de a pocos consiguieron a un maestro repostero que les vendía a buen precio algunos postres que ponían también a la venta.

Si algo le encantaba a Eren del trabajo era ver a Levi con un mandil. Preocupado siempre por el aseo (uno de los motivos por los que su tienda se hizo popular también), en su atuendo esa prenda era infaltable: no podía permitirse que ni una sola gota caiga sobre alguna de sus camisas. Y, pese a los años, Levi aún era capaz de atraer miradas, como cuando aún trabajaba en la empresa, por lo que Eren también entraba en acción para proteger su relación. No eran pocas las mujeres y hombres que se acercaban a la tienda solo para verlos a ambos, pero prudentemente se encargaron de esparcir pequeños rumores sobre su relación, de modo que de a pocos sus pretendientes perdieran cualquier esperanza.

Pese a la gran carga de trabajo que una tienda representaba, no descuidaban su relación y se daban un día de descanso de vez en cuando. Ese día era aprovechado en salidas a comer, bailar –Eren bebía algo mientras Levi meneaba la cabeza al ritmo de la música–, viajes al mar o visitar a los padres de ambos. Kenny terminó por aceptarlo al ver cuánto tiempo ya llevaban juntos demostrándose amor, así que no le cupo la menor duda: su hijo había sentado cabeza y no había forma de que eso cambie.

Precisamente iban de salida para aprovechar su descanso. Uno muy merecido, sobre todo porque apenas el día anterior tuvieron que deshacerse de otro acosador dispuesto a seducir a Levi. Para zanjar el tema antes de que su mocoso diga cualquier cosa, Levi se limitaba a decir: "No me gustan los hombres, solo me gusta Eren". Esas palabras bastaban para alejar a cualquiera.

Tenía pensado sorprenderlo, pero habiendo ido ya en anteriores ocasiones (gratas, pero relacionadas con amargas situaciones) no estaba muy seguro de qué tan agradable sería la experiencia de volver. Deseaba poder recordar aquel día que su corazón sintió por primera vez algún atisbo de amor por ese mocoso, también aquel día que le confesó sus sentimientos con una canción y estuvo dispuesto a escapar a su lado.

Mala época, recuerdos hermosos.

—No me has querido decir a dónde vamos, pero si salimos tan de mañana —un bostezo escapó de sus labios y apenas alcanzó a cubrir su boca— debe ser lejos. Aún tengo sueño y el aire de la mañana me está poniendo la piel de gallina.

—Te dije que te pongas una chaqueta.

—Me la habría puesto si me hubieras dicho a dónde íbamos, viejo.

—Respeta a tus mayores, mocoso.

—Solo puedo imaginar tu cara... ¡Estás sonriendo! —exclamó Eren. Levi le había vendado los ojos para sostener su intención de la sorpresa.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —así era, y su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más por lo bien que lo conocía.

—¡Porque te conozco! Además, ya no soy un mocoso. ¡Soy un hombre! —un puño suyo se alzó en el aire con petulancia.

—Tan hombre que tiritas como un perro de la calle por una pequeña brisa.

Eso no podía rebatirlo y lo sabía, por eso prefirió guardar silencio.

Ya sabía entender cuando había perdido una discusión.

Desde su nueva vivienda, un humilde departamento de una recámara, un comedor-cocina y una sala con un par de sofás y un televisor además del infaltable reproductor de DVD (del que sacaban el mayor provecho, ya que disfrutaban ver muchas películas abrazados, tomándose las manos en las noches que se permitían cerrar el negocio antes); hasta el bosque había muchísimo tramo que recorrer. Levi tenía la esperanza de que su mocoso se duerma para que no le haga más preguntas que podrían terminar por revelar a dónde se dirigían.

Eren también había aprendido a escudriñar en sus pensamientos.

En el coche de Levi, que de por sí ya podía contar como un recuerdo en su totalidad, ambos iban tomados de la mano: Levi sostenía el volante sin desconcentrarse y Eren inhalaba con fuerza la brisa del alba, henchido su pecho de tantas sensaciones: la frescura del día, la nostalgia, el amor que lo embargaba y el principal: la ansiedad.

Levi no era el único con una sorpresa.

Llegaron a su destino luego de siete horas aproximadamente. Quizá más, Levi no podía afirmarlo con seguridad si el tiempo se le escapaba cuando tenía a Eren a su lado. Sin embargo, el reloj le decía que habían llegado para la hora del almuerzo, por lo que de inmediato descendió del auto para ayudar a su mocoso.

—Siento que conozco este lugar... —con los brazos extendidos tanteaba en el aire para evitar chocar contra algo, dando un par de pasos torpes, guiado por Levi.

—¿Cómo? ¿Hasta tus zapatos tienen memoria? —dijo Levi, irónico.

—¡Qué tonto! —rió Eren—. Es el aire, se me hace familiar.

—Velo por ti mismo entonces.

Levi le quitó la venda de los ojos inclinándose de puntitas para alcanzar el rostro de su mocoso. Este tenía las manos en sus mejillas, deseoso de ver el escenario que le esperaba.

Cuando lo vio se le escapó un suspiro ahogado, muy sorprendido al descubrirse en ese lugar de frondosos árboles y frescas aguas.

—Siempre me pregunté si estaba permitido llegar hasta aquí con auto.

—¿Eso importa? —respondió Levi, sacando de la maletera una canasta. Esa había sido la parte más difícil del plan, con Eren siempre a su lado casi no tuvo oportunidad de ocultarle la comida que estaba preparando para ambos.

—No, tienes razón. Incluso si estuviera prohibido me traerías aquí.

—Vamos, la parte que más me gusta está más adentro.

—La recuerdo, lo recuerdo todo, Levi —dijo Eren, inclinando levemente la cabeza con los ojos algo perdidos en el pasto que estaba pisando con una sonrisa nostálgica—. ¿Sabes qué recuerdo más? —Levi tomó su mano y se echaron a andar juntos.

—Cuéntame mientras avanzamos. Se hace tarde y apenas hemos llegado, si no nos damos prisa anochecerá.

Transcurridos unos minutos, se dejó ver el riachuelo que ya conocían. Levi se aproximó y colocó su canasta sobre la hierba y extrajo un mantel, el cual tendió para que ambos puedan sentarse.

—Hasta es el mantel, idéntico... —susurró Eren.

—Ibas a decirme algo, mocoso.

—Que siempre recordaré la canción que me cantaste. Ya no tiene gracia recordar que en ese momento no te creí, pero estoy convencido de que todo lo que me dijiste fue sincero, incluso tu canción —de pie, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Eren le hablaba con el corazón. Ese lugar significaba demasiadas cosas para ambos.

—Siéntate y come —respondió él, tendiéndole una mano, ya sentado sobre el mantel. Eren no se ofendió, sabía que ese tipo de cosas aún podían avergonzar a Levi.

—Debiste estar muy enamorado de mí como para hacer eso, señor Levi —bromeó Eren, apretándole una mejilla a su novio.

—¿Qué hay de ti, mocoso? También cantaste algo.

—Yo al menos traje una guitarra —respondió con fingido resentimiento.

—Yo canto mejor.

—Eso no puedo negarlo.

Antes de tomar una de las frutas que había llevado Levi, se dieron un pequeño beso.

—Me gusta discutir contigo, Levi —dijo, mordiendo un durazno. Hasta el mismo Levi vio en la sonrisa de Eren la de una persona perdidamente enamorada.

—No vuelvas a mancharte la cara con el jugo de alguna fruta o intentaré hacértelo aquí mismo.

—¡No creí que recordaras eso! —exclamó Eren, casi atorándose con el bocado que había dado.

—Lo recuerdo. Ese día estabas sin maquillaje, es por eso.

—Eres cruel. Pero no recuerdes eso, piensa más bien en lo genial que se oyó mi canción.

Levi prefirió guardar silencio un momento. Estaba a punto de decirle algo importante con respecto a eso y necesitaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para que no pueda malinterpretarse o algo por el estilo.

—Empecé a enamorarme de ti por eso, por esa canción.

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Eren, conmovido por esas palabras. Dejó un momento su durazno y tomó entre sus brazos la menuda figura del hombre que amaba.

—Así que... ¿por eso te enamoraste de mí? —ambos se acomodaron de modo que Eren quedó sobre las piernas de Levi y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, hablándole muy cerca del rostro.

—No me hagas repetirlo. ¿Te gusta la idea de venir aquí? Quería "sorprenderte". Creo que apesto en estas cosas.

—¡No es por eso, no es porque quiera que vuelvas a decirlo! ¡Y claro que me encanta venir aquí contigo, es un lugar especial para ambos!

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Espera un momento —extrajo su celular del bolsillo y tecleó un poco hasta encontrar lo que buscaba—. Es un clásico francés y es hermoso. No sé qué tan bien me salga, ella cantaba maravillosamente y pues no hay punto de comparación, ¡pero prometo hacerlo lo mejor posible! Estoy convencido de que te sabes la letra, así que escúchame con atención.

Levi, algo extrañado por ese súbito cambio en sus planes, le permitió a Eren continuar. Sin embargo, en cuanto escuchó las primeras notas supo cómo iba a ponerse todo.

_Des yeux qui font baisser les miens  
__Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche  
__Voilà le portrait sans retouche  
__De l'homme auquel j'appartiens  
__(Ojos que hacen que baje los míos  
__Una risa que se pierde en su boca  
__He aquí el retrato sin retoques  
__Del hombre al que pertenezco)_

Si antes le había conmovido que le cante una canción de lealtad, con lo que estaba haciendo no había punto de comparación. La canción, un ícono en cuanto a situaciones amorosas, en labios de su mocoso no caía en el cliché, sino que se convertía en la más pura confesión de amor.

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras,  
__Il me parle tout bas  
__Je vois la vie en rose.  
__(Cuando él me toma en sus brazos  
__Y me habla bajito  
__Veo la vida en rosa)_

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por intentar imitar la voz de la intérprete, veía cómo se movía la manzana de Adán de Eren y sus labios, con gracia y belleza danzaban al ritmo de la música, y de estos brotaba un sonido maravilloso. Jamás habría pensado que podría inspirar un sentimiento tan profundo en alguien, mucho menos en alguien tan bueno como Eren.

Y, siendo un ícono, sabía la letra y podía identificarse con esta, por lo que calló a Eren con su dedo índice y continuó con la canción.

_Il me dit does mots d'amour  
__Des mots de tous les jours.  
__Et ça me fait quelque chose  
__(Él me dice palabras de amor  
__palabras de todos los días  
__Y eso me hace sentir algo)_

Eren se encargaba de llenarlo de palabras amorosas, manifestándole constantemente lo mucho que lo amaba. Y, aunque no se lo dijera directamente, estas renovaban su amor cada día. Se atrevería a decir que cada fibra de su ser, de su corazón, agradecía cada pequeño gesto de Eren.

_Il est entré dans mon cœur,  
__Une part de bonheur  
__Don't je connais la cause.  
__(Él hace entrar en mi corazón  
__Una parte de felicidad  
__De la que yo conozco la causa)_

Y era feliz, inmensamente feliz, tanto que, repasando todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de toda su vida sentía que no se merecía algo semejante, tan maravilloso. Sentía que cada pequeño fragmento de la canción estaba hecho para ellos, para su amor. Definitivamente estaba agradecido con el mundo de que existiera y haya llegado a su vida alguien como su mocoso.

Eren, deseoso de cantar la estrofa que estaba relacionada con su sorpresa, le sonrió a Levi y volvió abrir los labios para entonar:

_C'est lui por moi, Moi por lui dans la vie  
__Il me l'a dit, l'a juré  
__Por la vie.  
__(Él es para mí. Yo soy para él para toda la vida  
__Me lo ha dicho, me lo juró  
__por la vida)_

Su promesa. Cuando lo alcanzó y evitó que se marche y se quedaron en su departamento aclarando las cosas, cenando, viendo una película y sobre todo haciendo el amor, Levi le prometió que no se separarían. Y Eren iba a creerle, era un juramento de por vida.

_Et dès que je l'aperçois  
__Alors je sens en moi  
__Mon cœur qui bat.  
__(Tan pronto lo vi  
__Entonces sentí en mí  
__Mi corazón que latía)_

Quizá su primera impresión no fue la mejor, pero no podría negar que cuando se conocieron algo se puso a trabajar entre ellos. Como si fuera el destino.

Conmovido por la misma letra, a Eren se le escaparon un par de lágrimas. Aprovechándose de esto, Levi acarició sus mejillas y desapareció las lágrimas para continuar con la canción.

_Des nuits d'amour à plus finir  
__Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place  
__Des ennuis, des chagrins s'effacent  
__Heureux, Heureux à en mourir  
__(Las noches de amor interminables  
__Una gran felicidad toma su lugar  
__Las penas, las tristezas se borran  
__Felices, felices hasta morir)_

Quizá tenían problemas, pero jamás superarían su amor. Su vida se había visto embargada por una felicidad incomparable. Solo había lugar para ellos y su amor, contra el mundo.

Más sereno, Eren volvió a sonreírle a su pareja para restarle importancia a su sensibilidad. Unieron sus voces entonces para volver a cantar.

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras,  
__Il me parle tout bas  
__Je vois la vie en rose,  
__(Cuando él me toma en sus brazos  
__Y me habla bajito  
__Veo la vida en rosa)_

_Il me dit does mots d'amour  
__Des mots de tous les jours.  
__Et ça me fait quelque chose  
__(Él me dice palabras de amor  
__palabras de todos los días  
__Y eso me hace sentir algo)_

_Il est entré dans mon cœur,  
__Une part de bonheur  
__Don't je connais la cause,  
__(Él hace entrar en mi corazón  
__Una parte de felicidad  
__De la que yo conozco la causa)_

_C'est toi por moi, Moi por toi dans la vie  
__Túl me l'a dit, l'a juré  
__Por la vie.  
__(Tú eres para mí. Yo soy para ti, para toda la vida  
__Me lo has dicho, lo has jurado  
__por la vida)_

_Et dès que je l'aperçois  
__Alors je sens en moi  
__Mon cœur qui bat.  
__(Tan pronto lo vi  
__Entonces sentí en mí  
__Mi corazón que latía)_

No supo en qué momento exacto ocurrió, pero algo frío deslizándose por su pómulo le advirtió a Levi que, al igual que Eren, una lágrima atrevida había osado desnudarlo, mostrarlo expresivo como nunca para la única persona que, a su parecer, se merecía ver todas sus expresiones.

A lo mejor fue al oírle decir que eran el uno para el otro, porque él pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

La canción terminó, pero el chico había programado esta de modo que repita sin cesar. Se sumieron en un silencio reconfortante, apenas subrayado por la melodía algo lejana mirándose mutuamente a los ojos. Sin embargo, Eren tenía algo que decirle.

—Levi.

No dijo nada, no podía porque todas las emociones que no expresó hasta ese momento de su vida se agolpaban en su garganta. Emociones traicioneras que lo hacían vulnerable en un momento tan sublime de su vida.

Al no obtener respuesta, el muchacho tomó su mano izquierda, extendió los dedos de esta y, sin previo aviso, deslizó un anillo en el anular. Un aro dorado, brillante.

—Cásate conmigo.

Ni el mismo Levi supo exactamente qué gesto hizo, pero Eren no lucía decepcionado por su silencio. Incluso le regaló la sonrisa más perfecta que jamás había visto, sumado a sus ojos preciosos, vidriosos por las lágrimas mal contenidas. Cuando por fin reaccionó de su trance, sus labios quedaron entreabiertos. Estaba dispuesto a gritarle que sí, como un loco, pero dijo otra cosa.

—¿Quieres casarte con este viejo?

Eren se echó a reír con fuerza, y a medida que lo hacía iba tosiendo de tan violenta que era. No pudo más con sus lágrimas, corrieron libres y copiosas por todo su rostro.

—¡No esperaba menos de ti! —tomó un poco de aire, secó su rostro con la manga de su camiseta y continuó—. ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ya soy un hombre y voy en serio!

—Yo he ido en serio desde que nos reconciliamos, mocoso. Incluso desde que vinimos aquí, cuando te traje.

—Lo sé, pero eres muy lento, viejo —rezongó en fingido resentimiento—. Vas a llegar a los cuarenta en un tiempo y nunca me lo propusiste. Sé que te mueres por mí y yo me muero por ti, por eso quise facilitarte las cosas. Entonces ¿qué dices?

Propio de su naturaleza, tomó por los hombros al que siempre, sin importar cuánto tiempo pase, sería su mocoso, para tumbarlo sobre el mantel y darle un profundo beso. El muchacho que lo rejuvenecía y hacía sentir pleno y vivo, como nunca antes se había sentido, ahí tenía su respuesta, y el mismo Eren, si le dieran a escoger, no elegiría otra.

Levi le quitó el otro anillo a Eren y un poco a la fuerza se lo colocó en el anular al muchacho.

La música continuó, marcando el ritmo de sus caricias.

Hicieron el amor sobre el mantel tantas veces como se repitió la canción, uniendo sus manos, sus sortijas.

Qué importaba el suelo, el pasto, la canasta olvidada, el móvil de Eren al que le caían algunas gotas del rocío, la ropa de Levi húmeda de sudor y de la hierba, el cabello de Eren hecho un desastre por las manos diligentes de Levi.

Juntos podían sentir que el mundo entero era suyo, sin importar nadie más.

Así sería, para siempre.

Una promesa para toda la vida.

_C'est lui por moi, Moi por lui dans la vie  
__Il me l'a dit, l'a juré  
__Por la vie.  
__(Él es para mí. Yo soy para él para toda la vida  
__Me lo ha dicho, me lo juró  
__por la vida)_

_Et dès que je l'aperçois  
__Alors je sens en moi  
__Mon cœur qui bat.  
__(Tan pronto lo vi  
__Entonces sentí en mí  
__Mi corazón que latía)_

_._

**FIN**

.

.

**N.A: ¡LO HICE! *baila***

**No tienen idea de lo feliz que estoy, en serio. Este es mi primer fic y no esperé que tuviera esta cantidad de reviews. Mil gracias a cada una de las personas que amablemente se dio un momento para leer y seguir, acompañarme hasta el final en este viaje. Gracias a S-S-C-F-F-S, Tsuki Uchiha, annyel, valepz1992, KathKolmer, Nitarin-ko, BIT9, Moo123, jude, Aura D, Iante, Ranmaru Eli, Mibako, nim, Fernanda Choi, ErikaKaulitzxN, Naancii, Karen, Ikaeluxor, Mickeylove14, Sandy, yay, DarkRoseAckerman, Emil k, XiMoonwalk, Siri, Marpesa Fane-Li, Charlie es un irresponsible, ivi chani, andy0295, Ritsu chan and Sook Lee, Duende-sama, Charlie rimador, Imetrange, Sharon Eliane, Lucia 3, Lluery, KuroAkumaLady, Mukuro-Ack, Cristina.212, blacksoulstar, Jeannine, Chinita-sama, Angelical-chan, NanabaBlack, dekomori-san, Akire y Alex Hellsing; todos fueron muy amables y me dejaron sus reviews.**

**He llorado como descosida con la canción, la amo demasiado y es tan bella que debía incluirla, es demasiada perfección y romance en una sola creación. No obligo a nadie a escucharla, pero wao, es maravillosa y siempre me saca más de una lágrima.**

**Quiero aprovechar para comentar un par de curiosidades:**  
**1\. Farlan fue una ocurrencia de último momento. En un principio la única persona que iba a ayudar a Eren iba a ser Hanji, pero me ganó el bichito loveador de mi husbando el Farlan y pues... Así fue.**  
**2\. Cambié muchas cosas de la telenovela porque no quería quedarme solo en la adaptación y que sea un copia-pega. Además, Eren no queda NADA bien como Betty xD**  
**3\. Lamento haberle hecho eso a Petra, por eso la revindiqué, para que no quede como una tipa mala y la "uní" a Oluo :'D mi bebé :'D *lo ama***  
**4\. Sigo llorando porque sigo escuchando la canción.**  
**5\. ¿Por qué Eren le pidió matrimonio a Levi y no al revés? Porque Eren es más romántico, más lindo; si Levi lo hiciera, con la personalidad de mi fic pues sería algo bien cortante y no quería que Eren quede como una llorona al ver el anillo. Al final la cosa es que se amen, además Eren ya está crecidito 7w7 *igual Levi le sigue dando*  
6\. No quería que odien a Levi xD Yo lo amo y por eso es que lo hice mejorar con el tiempo. Véanlo ahora, es un amor uwu  
7\. Justo hoy mi fic cumplió cuatro meses :'D Lo logré en cuatro meses, es increíble.**

**En un próximo extra trataré el cumpleaños de Eren y más cosas, así que si les gustó esta historia espérenme un poco, Mercurio no quiere que muera ;-;**

**Reitero mi infinito agradecimiento. En serio, adoro a todos. Ojalá haya podido entretener a alguien por ahí, emocionar de alguna forma o no sé.**

**Gracias totales (?**

**Hasta pronto.**

**Edit: Había olvidado comentar que subí otro fic xD Contará con tres capítulos, apenas voy en el primero. Si alguien desea leerlo, está en mi perfil xD**


	34. Extra 1: De viaje

**N.A: ¿Quién está back? XD Después de tres mil milenios por fin voy a subir uno de los dos (¿o tres?) extras de este fic que ya había terminado. La verdad he estado con la cabeza metida en otros proyectos y no se me ocurría nada para escribir este capítulo. Debo decir que me animó a hacerlo un review guest que me preguntó para cuándo los subía XD entonces me llegó la culpa (?)**

**Quiero agradecer de antemano a quien haya sido tan amable de esperar esta actualización... Quizá ya se olvidaron de este fic u.u En todo caso, lo hago con cariño...**

**Advierto que lo que predomina son los diálogos.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. Igualmente, "Yo soy Betty, la fea" es obra de Fernando Gaitán y RCN Televisión. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes y la trama para esta historia.**

* * *

**EXTRA 1: DE VIAJE**

.

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo ya que estaban juntos? Era difícil decirlo, porque, de algún modo, desde que se conocieron estuvieron uno al lado del otro, no como pareja oficialmente, pero juntos al fin. Más de cinco; siete aproximadamente... Por supuesto, incluso realizaron una boda muy bonita e invitaron a todas sus amistades... Claro, hasta Hanji se apareció por allá y, tal como imaginó, solo fue a causar alboroto y acabar con su paciencia.

Y si había transcurrido tanto tiempo y, en consecuencia, se conocían como a la palma de su mano, ¿por qué demonios no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde pudo haberse metido el maldito mocoso?

* * *

—No estoy tranquilo.

—Lo sé.

—Y no te importa.

—No he dicho eso.

—Pero es así.

—No.

—Sí.

—Levi... —amenazó Eren.

—¿Qué? —gruñó, dándole la cara luego de pasársela mascullando algo durante todo el camino.

—¡No va a pasar nada! ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

—Confío en ti; en Hanji, no.

—Es nuestra amiga, incluso me atrevería a decir que es tu mejor amiga. Además, ella era nuestra única salvación.

—No me lo recuerdes...

—Deberíamos estar agradecidos. Si no fuera por ella, no tendríamos a quién dejarle nuestra tienda de té.

—Nunca. La culpa es de Erwin por no poder hacerse cargo unos días.

—Eres incorregible —rió Eren, abrazándolo por la cintura para disminuir su fastidio—. No pasará nada, no romperá nada; si lo hace, yo me haré cargo, ¿te parece? —Recibió en respuesta un pequeño resoplido, a lo que contraatacó con un pequeño beso en la nuca—. Terco.

—Nada de terco. Precavido.

—Como diga, señor Ackerman. —Cogió todas las bolsas con una sola mano y la que quedó libre se apuró a tomar la de Levi. Su mirada recayó inevitablemente en el anular de esa mano izquierda, y la elevó unos centímetros en el aire—. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo bien que te queda este anillo? Nunca se te ha visto mejor con nada —afirmó, con una sonrisa jactanciosa en el rostro.

—Qué vanidoso —replicó, pero apretó sus dedos contra esa mano que envolvía la suya—. ¿Nos queda algo por hacer?

—Pues... En realidad no... Déjame ver —dijo, y dejó sobre la acera las bolsas que sostenía para extraer de su bolsillo un pequeño papel que parecía ser una lista. Todo por no soltarse—. Ya reservamos el hotel, también los pasajes... Acabamos de comprar algo de ropa... No, creo que no hace falta nada más.

—Entonces volvamos; tenemos que dejar todo listo para partir mañana temprano. —Levi instó a Eren a moverse tirando un poco de su mano, pero entonces recordó que le quedaba pendiente una pregunta—: ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que nos vayamos mañana?

—Seguro, Levi. Ya habíamos acordado esto incluso antes de nuestra ceremonia, ¿recuerdas? Por mí está excelente.

—Lo digo porque creí que querrías pasar ese día con tus padres.

—No pasa nada si no lo hacemos así un año —aseguró sonriendo, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia—. Mi mamá estará feliz de que lo pase solo contigo. ¡Vamos, tenemos que vernos con Hanji para dejarle nuestras últimas indicaciones!

.

.

.

—¿Sigues inquieto?

—Sí.

Eren no pudo evitar resoplar.

Luego de haberse llevado a cabo la ceremonia de su matrimonio, a la cual asistieron sus familiares y amigos cercanos –excepto Mikasa y Petra, con quienes no pudieron contactarse–, ambos decidieron darse un tiempo prudente para recién pensar en una "Luna de miel". Para Levi consistiría en un viaje turístico, especialmente pensado en el gusto de Eren por conocer nuevos lugares; y Eren lo veía como una oportunidad de disfrutar en completa tranquilidad un tiempo juntos. Vivían tranquilos atendiendo su tienda de té, pero sus momentos de pareja en ocasiones se veían reducidos a apenas las horas que compartían de sueño, por lo que ese viaje les sería bastante provechoso.

Y ahí radicaba el problema. Si iban a marcharse por al menos un mes, ¿quién se haría cargo de la tienda? La primera posibilidad que barajó Levi fue Erwin, incluso llegó a pedírselo –muy a su estilo, recordándole viejos favores–, pero este se negó muy a su pesar al tener casi todo su tiempo entregado a dirigir la empresa de los Ackerman. Luego, Eren propuso pedírselo a Farlan, pero cuando se comunicaron por teléfono este le aclaró que estaba a punto de marcharse por un asunto de negocios y, obviamente, eso descartaba también de sus posibilidades a Armin, ya que era su pareja y asesor, por lo cual viajaban juntos. Cada vez más limitadas sus opciones, Eren propuso pedírselo a sus padres, pero entonces Levi recordó que, tras haber logrado comprarles un departamento en el que vivieran solos, su único objetivo fue que vivan tranquilos, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, por lo que se negó a que les pida ese favor.

Por supuesto, luego se arrepintió, porque al que consideraba, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, su "mocoso", se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pedirle ese inmenso favor nada menos que a Hanji. De su mente no salía la idea de que lo hacía para torturarlo.

Ella tenía libre ese tiempo luego de haber cerrado una campaña importante que le dejó buenas ganancias y mayor renombre. Entonces, luego de muchas súplicas, juramentos y alabanzas sobre las virtudes de la que fuera su protectora, Eren logró que Levi dé su aprobación. O así lo veía él, porque Levi se limitó a dedicarle una mirada asesina y algún murmullo de fastidio.

Y así se mantuvo todos los días, refunfuñando por el desagrado que le generaba saber que la "loca" se haría cargo de la limpieza de su tienda, de servir a los clientes con su risa maniática, con sus descuidos... Hanji a sus ojos era un completo desastre. Y lo peor era que no tenía otra opción. Incluso en ese momento, mientras ya ocupaban sus respectivos asientos en el avión, seguía con ese malgenio.

Eren intentaba entenderlo. En verdad lo hacía. Llevaba muchos días tratando de mejorarle el humor, convencerlo de que no era una mala idea confiar en ella; pero Levi persistía, por lo menos cuando le preguntaba sobre su actitud con respecto a Hanji en la tienda. Eren cometía el error de preguntarle constantemente si ya se le había quitado el disgusto, porque sentía que debía tenerlo completamente relajado lo que durara su viaje.

Pero Levi no quería eso, y Eren muy en el fondo lo sabía. Simplemente debía dejarlo olvidarse de ese asunto –bastante difícil, pero no imposible– y con eso se solucionaría el problema. Eren sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no podía estar tranquilo si sospechaba que Levi tampoco lo estaba.

—Dormiré un poco, Eren —dijo, recostando su cabeza de lado—. ¿Dormirás tú también?

—Bueno, ya se acerca la hora de dormir, así que supongo que sí... ¿Estás cansado?

—Prefiero intentar dormir ahora para estar despierto cuando tengamos que instalarnos.

—Entiendo... Descansa... —Vaciló un momento, aún algo avergonzado de utilizar esa palabra, pero, aferrando sus manos a los posabrazos, finalmente se decidió—: Amor.

Levi, que alcanzó a oírlo antes de entregarse a la tarea de dormir en esa incómoda butaca, tomó la mano de Eren y la colocó bajo su brazo, halándolo para que el muchacho pueda apoyar su cabeza y dormir sobre su pecho. Una vez dispuesto, Levi le acarició el cabello y sus respiraciones arrullaron su sueño.

Cuando estuvieron instalados en el hotel, ambos tomaron de inmediato una ducha y, pese a que su intención era mantenerse despiertos, no pudieron evitar lanzarse a la cama luego de contrastarla con la incomodidad provocada por dormir en el avión.

.

.

.

Los primeros días fueron bastante apacibles, principalmente porque Eren, entretenido en fotografiar cada lugar que visitaran, había olvidado por completo el asunto de la tienda de té, así que no importunaba a Levi preguntándole si ya le había cambiado el humor. Él por su parte disfrutaba verlo sonriente y entusiasmado, feliz de entrar en contacto con otra cultura. Su rostro curioso le hacía lucir tan joven como cuando lo conoció.

En medio de sus recorridos se detenían unos momentos para comer o beber algo. Algunas personas que los observaban creían en un principio que solo eran amigos, pero al verlos ponerse de pie y marcharse de la mano, les quedaba claro que estaban bastante equivocados. Luego, cuando sus piernas no rendían más, decidían volver a su cómoda habitación, y entonces, si el amor era más poderoso, se entregaban el uno al otro, disfrutando de la agradable soledad en que estaban inmersos. Sin preocupaciones, sin trabajos pendientes. Sin nadie más que ellos solos para amarse.

Pero no todo podía ser perfecto.

—Levi, creo que estamos gastando demasiado en pedir comida al dormitorio... ¿No será más económico que comamos fuera?

Eren yacía tendido sobre el colchón, con las sábanas cubriendo su desnudez luego de pasar una noche entretenida con Levi. Estaba algo ansioso, porque esperaba con ansias que llegue un momento de ese día que, estaba seguro, lo haría muy feliz.

—No es mucha diferencia. —Levi ya estaba sentado al borde de la cama, con la ropa interior puesta y la camisa sin abrochar, a punto de irse a la ducha—. Además, supuse que querrías dormir un poco más. Para eso son las vacaciones, ¿no? Y si comíamos aquí, cosa que sabes nunca hago, era para poder descansar.

—Bueno, tienes razón... ¿Qué podemos hacer hoy? Ya hemos visitado los lugares más concurridos —dijo, con una llama de esperanza en los ojos.

—Y nos hemos contagiado del sudor de esa gente, cabe resaltar.

—¡Qué negativo! —recriminó Eren, sentándose sobre la cama— ¿Acaso no has disfrutado del paseo?

—No he dicho eso. Olvídalo, fue un comentario sin importancia.

—Como sea, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy? —espetó, algo fastidiado al no obtener ni un pequeño adelanto de lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

—Caminar.

—Eso haremos entonces. Volveré en un momento —dijo, y se dirigió al baño para asearse.

Una vez solo, Eren dejó caer su espalda contra el colchón y apretó una almohada contra su cuerpo, aspirando su aroma. A decir verdad, le daba un poco de vergüenza imaginar lo que pudiera pensar la persona que se encargara de limpiar su habitación mientras no estaban: cada sábana tenía aún presente el olor a sexo.

Sonrojado, tomó las prendas que había usado la noche anterior, desperdigadas todas por el suelo, y se colocó el pantalón sin abrochar para acercarse a su móvil y echarle una mirada. Tenía que aprovechar esos minutos que tenía a solas para hacerlo.

Tal como imaginaba, tenía novedades. Un mensaje de texto:

**_De: Hanji_**

**_Lindo Eren, todo anda bien por aquí. Espero ese enano no te esté causando ninguna molestia... A no ser que sea una en tu baja espalda, y esa sí que la apruebo ;) _**

**_Como sea, solo quería informarte que se me están acabando los postres, y el hombre que se los vendía ahora está ocupado en una entrega mucho más grande, ¿qué sugieres que haga?_**

Tecleó rápidamente en respuesta, temiendo que Levi vuelva de una de sus duchas relámpago:

**_No hay problema. En el almacén dejamos un pequeño cuaderno con el diseño de un panda, ahí consignamos el número de otro maestro en repostería. Llámele, por favor, y pídale de parte nuestra que se haga cargo._**

A los pocos segundos le llegó un nuevo mensaje, el cual leyó extrañado al creer que la conversación quedaba terminada:

**_¿Levi sabe que te comunicas conmigo y que te cuento los problemas que tengo para atender este lugar?_**

**_A propósito, ¿qué han hecho hasta ahora? ¿Ya te dijo algo? Digo, hoy es un día importante._**

A lo cual respondió:

**_No, señorita, no le he dicho nada porque, de enterarse, es capaz de regresar. _**

**_Sobre lo segundo, prefiero no hablar del tema. De todos modos aún es temprano._**

Eren envió el mensaje y, antes de poder revisar si Hanji le dio alguna respuesta, Levi apareció envuelto en una bata. Este vio que Eren lucía algo confundido y reparó entonces en el móvil que sostenía entre las manos.

—¿Qué?

—N-Nada... Solo estaba viendo la hora... —respondió con tristeza, recordando el mensaje de Hanji. Entonces una idea iluminó su mente: si Levi no le decía nada, le lanzaría indirectas para que le comprenda—. Levi, ¿no hay algo importante para hoy?

—No que yo sepa.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente.

—¡Vamos, esfuérzate un poco!

—Eren, ve a ducharte —ordenó, aproximándose al armario para vestirse—. Si vamos a salir a caminar, hagámoslo desde ahora.

Abatido, el muchacho se dirigió al baño. Frente al espejo, contempló su imagen.

—Treinta años...

.

.

.

Contrario a otros días que disfrutaron juntos, el ánimo de Eren no estaba en su tope. Levi se encargó de incluir en su caminata su fiel compañera, la cámara fotográfica, pero el muchacho nunca le sugirió su deseo de capturar la imagen de ningún lugar. Se veía algo decaído, como si algún pensamiento mantuviera su mente ocupada.

—¿Te pasa algo? —inquirió, aproximándose a la sombrilla de un puesto de recuerdos para turistas que ofrecía fotografías, collares, pulseras, cuadros, entre otras cosas.

—¿A mí? ¿Qué podría pasarme? —respondió irónico.

—Eren —advirtió serio Levi.

—¿Qué? No me pasa nada... —dijo, más y más decaído. Entonces decidió volver a intentarlo—: ¿No sientes que olvidas algo?

—Te dije más temprano que no.

—Bien —bufó, harto—. Olvídalo.

Antes de que Levi pudiera impedirlo, Eren se echó a correr, perdiéndose entre la multitud que los rodeaba. Pese a que intentó alcanzarlo, Levi no pudo dar con él al haber huido tan rápido.

* * *

Cansado de recorrer las calles en busca de alguna pista de su "mocoso" –que en ese momento hacía honor al apodo– y de incluso llamar al hotel a preguntar si no había regresado, Levi se dejó caer en una banca de la plaza principal de la ciudad. La tarde estaba muriendo y debía hallarlo pronto, porque de ningún modo podría estar tranquilo sin tener noticias de él.

Fue tan tonto. No podía evitar reprocharse por la estupidez que había hecho. Por supuesto que sabía de qué estaba hablando Eren, pero, en su intento de ser más "afectuoso", decidió fingir demencia y así sorprenderlo con el transcurso de las horas. Pero finalmente su plan se volcó en su contra y ya no tenía a su lado al muchacho. Ni siquiera podía contactarse con él al tener el móvil apagado.

Suspirando, volvió a tomar su teléfono para intentarlo una vez más.

**"_El teléfono que está llamando no se encuentra..."_**

Nada. Tenía que hallarlo pronto, antes de que caiga completamente la noche, porque no podía perdonarse no pasar la mayor parte del día con él.

.

.

.

Luego de correr todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron, Eren se detuvo frente a una cafetería que no recordaba haber visitado junto a Levi. Agotado por su carrera, decidió entrar para beberse algún refresco para saciar su sed, mientras pensaba en lo imprudente que había sido su comportamiento.

¿Por qué había sido tan inmaduro? Por supuesto que tenía derecho de enojarse, pero tampoco debió echarse a correr como si aún fuera un niño. No podía hacer ese tipo de cosas siendo ya todo un hombre. Y en realidad ya había dejado bastante de lado ese aspecto suyo, pero en ese momento simplemente resurgió debido al enojo que le generó la decepción.

Porque estaba profundamente decepcionado, aunque su rostro no lo demostrara completamente. Le había lastimado que no llegara aquello que esperaba con tanta ansiedad. ¿Y quién podía culparlo? Era una fecha importante, después de todo.

Algo sudoroso, tomó asiento cerca de la barra agitándose la camiseta para darse aire, mientras el camarero tomaba su orden. Luego, con su bebida frente a él, mientras jugueteaba con el popote, llegó a él una visión que, juraba, debía ser pura obra de su imaginación. Alguien ingresó a la cafetería, una persona que conocía bastante bien.

No sabía qué sentía exactamente, pero era una mezcla entre alegría y nerviosismo. Se puso de pie, ya convencido de que no era alguna alucinación suya, y se aproximó a esa persona. Esta estaba ocupada extrayendo de su cartera alguna cosa, aparentemente batallando contra el desorden que debía reinar en el interior de ese bolso.

—Usted... Usted es... —murmuró Eren, a solo un paso de alcanzarla en caso extendiera su brazo.

Ella, que tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, al reparar en su presencia quedó igual de impactada, al punto de que poco le faltó para balbucear.

—Tú... —dijo ella, y tras recuperarse de su primera impresión, le dedicó una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Muchacho!

—¡Señorita Petra! —exclamó él, igual de sonriente—. ¡Qué extraño verla! No volví a saber nada de usted —dijo, acercándose un poco más para estrecharla en un abrazo; sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, reparó en un gran detalle—: Señorita, usted está... Oh, Dios...

—Así es, muchacho —rió ella—. Estoy embarazada.

—¡¿De quién?!

—A ti lo grosero no se te ha quitado, ¿eh? —volvió a reír, indicándole que se siente con ella—. Tengo pareja, obviamente —Petra extendió su mano izquierda frente a él, de la cual resplandecía un aro dorado.

—¡No tiene idea de cuánto me alegro!

—Lo sé. Siempre fuiste un ángel. Yo era el demonio en ese entonces —dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

—No diga eso, por favor... Ya está olvidado, señorita...

—¿Y Levi? ¿No está por aquí? No me dirás que todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, ¿verdad?

—Ah, b-bueno... él no está ahora porque nos separamos un momento...

—Me habría gustado verlo... ¿Ha cambiado algo? Aunque no sé por qué pregunto, lo dudo mucho.

—Ahora es un poco más atento, la verdad. Bueno, tanto como solo él puede. —Ambos rieron.

—Sabía que ustedes iban a seguir juntos. Lo sabía —dijo ella, con cierta nostalgia reflejada en sus ojos—. Sabía que lo harías feliz, por eso decidí hacerme a un lado. —Eren tragó duro—. ¡Pero mírame ahora! También he encontrado a alguien...

—¿Cómo se llama el afortunado?

—No es alguien conocido, a diferencia de Levi. Fue algo extraño, ¿sabes? Lo conocí al poco tiempo de marcharme de la empresa. Creo que incluso se le parece en su actitud, aunque es un poco exagerado a veces... Es un torpe. —Otra risa, que le dejó claro a Eren que ella lo amaba, de una forma muy distinta a como lo hacía con Levi—. Su nombre es Oluo.

—¿Qué?

—Oluo.

Eren quedó un momento sin palabras. Su mente fue atravesada por incontables imágenes de cierta persona que se encargaba de cobrarle mensualmente dinero. Su razón le decía que no podía tratarse de la misma persona, pero, pensándolo bien, ¿no era Oluo un poco parecido a Levi? Y si era él mismo... Solo podía sonreír. Sonreír porque alguien que le había ayudado tanto, dentro de sus posibilidades y yendo en contra de las órdenes que le habían dado, se merecía esa segunda oportunidad.

—Tenemos dos amigos más con los que siempre salimos —continuó Petra—. Recuerdo que me llevé mejor con ellos primero, porque controlaban los aires de superioridad de Oluo. —Ya no le cupo ninguna duda. Debían ser ellos—. Y ahora estamos juntos, como podrás suponer. Es una persona bastante particular. Tiene un pasado...

—¿Y dónde está él ahora? —dijo Eren, intentando cambiar el tema. Sabiendo de antemano de quién se trataba, suponía que le costaría a Petra hablar sobre ese asunto, y no quería que lo haga. Tampoco quería revelarle que lo conocía, porque formaba parte de su vida pasada, y esa solo restaba enterrarla para siempre y continuar, siempre pensando en la nueva oportunidad que le había dado la vida.

—Debe estar trabajando, aunque ya va a salir, porque ya son casi las seis. Yo solo salí unos minutos para distraerme un momento y comprar algo para la cena. Ahora como más que nunca, como podrás imaginar —dijo ella, acariciando su vientre—. Tengo más apego que nunca por el dulce.

—No sabe lo feliz que me hace verla así, señorita. ¿Le importaría dejarme su número de teléfono para comunicarnos cuando nazca el pequeño? Me gustaría enterarme. A Levi también le gustará.

—Levi no te dejará escapar —comentó Petra mientras apuntaba su número de móvil en una servilleta—. Te has puesto más guapo con los años, muchacho. Antes eras más bien lindo, con esa cara de inocencia... Creo que por eso te odiaba, por tu cara de mosquita muerta; pero ahora... Ahora te ves más masculino que nunca.

—Gracias, señorita...

—Debo irme, muchacho; debo cuidarme porque mi embarazo es un poco complicado, ¿sabes? Ya soy un poco mayor y puede ser peligroso. —Petra se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta de la cafetería junto a Eren luego de cancelar la cuenta—. Por cierto, hay algo que quiero decirte antes de marcharme.

—¿Qué es?

—Ya no tengo ningún interés en Levi, creo que eso está más que claro, pero quiero que recuerdes que me prometiste algo. Cuídalo —sentenció, dedicándole una de esas miradas heladas de aquellos tiempos en que fue su superior en el trabajo—. Nos vemos, cuídate tú también.

Un latigazo de culpa remeció su interior. Petra le dio un último abrazo y, luego de permitirle acariciar un momento su vientre, partió.

¿Qué había hecho? Tendría que estar con Levi en lugar de haberse echado a correr como un niño caprichoso.

Así, encendió el móvil que había apagado y reemprendió su carrera, pero esta vez para encontrarse con él.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado más de una hora y su "mocoso" no había dado ninguna señal. Había insistido tantas veces en llamarle y en dejar mensajes de voz y de texto que finalmente su propio teléfono quedó sin batería, lo que lo dejaba con menos posibilidades de hallarlo. Algo resignado, decidió entonces solo comprar un pastel de regreso a su habitación en el hotel.

Seguía sin entender bien cómo todo podía salirle tan mal. Tenía las mejores intenciones del mundo, solo quería pegarle un pequeño susto para luego reconfortarlo con una serie de sorpresas. ¿Por qué todo se había arruinado? Era un día especial y lo único que se proponía era innovar, sorprenderlo.

—Definitivamente apesto para esta mierda... —masculló, arrastrando el paso, cargando el pastel con ambos brazos.

—¡LEVI!

Un cuerpo extraño se arrojó a su espalda y estuvo a punto de derribarlo, y lo habría logrado de no ser por la fuerza de sus piernas y el afán de proteger el pastel que había comprado. De pronto se sintió envuelto en un cálido abrazo y unos labios recorrían su nuca, murmurando incontables "Lo siento".

—¿Qué haces, Eren? —dijo, liberándose de los opresores brazos de su esposo para encararlo.

—Disculparme. No debí hacer eso —respondió él, con un casi imperceptible puchero. Había mejorado muchísimo en disimularlo con los años.

Levi suspiró y, desviando la mirada, apoyó su cuerpo sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzar el rostro de Eren y darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Olvídalo. Fue mi culpa, ¿bien?

—¿Por olvidarlo?

—No, idiota. ¿Crees que en verdad no lo recordaba? Fingí para darte una sorpresa.

—¡Lo siento muchísimo! —exclamó Eren, preso de la culpa y desesperado por querer abrazarlo de nuevo sin poder hacerlo al interponerse la caja del pastel entre ellos—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Tu pastel. Feliz cumpleaños, Eren. Ya estás tan viejo como yo —dijo, dándole un coscorrón—. Y antes de que hagas otra cosa, vamos a nuestra habitación.

No hizo falta decir más. Eren tomó su mano y lo guió a trote, presuroso de encontrarse a solas para al fin poder celebrar esa fecha tan importante. Cuando llegaron a su habitación, descubrió con gran asombro que sobre la mesa de la pequeña sala había una caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

—No hay cena porque pensaba comer fuera —aclaró Levi, depositando el pastel sobre la mesa.

—Eso es lo de menos... —susurró Eren, abrazándolo por la cintura—. Muchas gracias...

—Ni siquiera has abierto tu regalo, mocoso.

—Sé que es algo genial, porque me lo regalas tú —declaró, regalándole una de esas sonrisas maravillosas que lo habían cautivado.

—Es un día importante, ¿eh?

—Claro, es el primer cumpleaños que celebramos casados, ¿no es lindo eso? —dijo, llenándole de besos las mejillas—. Eso me hace muy feliz.

—A mí me ha hecho feliz que dejes esa preguntadera sobre si sigo enfadado sobre lo de Hanji. Creí que supondrías que eso mismo me tenía con ese humor de perros. No confío en la loca, pero tampoco quería pasarme el viaje pensando en los destrozos que debe estar ocasionando por allá.

—Ella lo está haciendo bien, Levi —refunfuñó—. Se comunica conmigo y a veces hasta me manda fotos. No seas cruel con ella...

—Olvídalo, estamos hablando de nuevo de eso... Ábrelo ya. —Levi señaló la caja—. No es la gran cosa, pero sé que te va a gustar porque eres muy mocoso.

—Oye, me gusta mucho el papel de regalo, tiene un diseño bonito, ¿por qué está lleno de agujeros? —Eren levantó la tapa de la caja y, sorprendido por su contenido, retrocedió un paso—. Levi, esto es... ¡Un perro! —celebró, extrayendo de la caja un cachorro de Coker Spaniel y apretándolo contra su pecho—. ¡Qué lindo!

—Vas a tener que limpiar todas sus porquerías.

—¡Claro!

—Lo alimentarás.

—¡Seguro!

—No quiero oírlo chillar ni ladrar por las noches.

—¡No lo hará!

—Si se atreve a morder mis zapatos, está muerto.

—¡Sería incapaz!

—Bien... Entonces esa bestia puede quedarse.

—Pero si tú lo compraste —refutó Eren al ver cómo Levi fingía oponerse a convivir con el animal.

—Porque es para ti, no para mí.

—¡Vamos, si es un encanto! —chilló, acercando la húmeda nariz del cachorrito que gimoteaba a Levi—. ¡Vas a amarlo! ¡Solo míralo, si hasta te hace ojitos! Hay que ponerle un nombre de inmediato.

—Eso decídelo tú; es tuyo.

—Gracias, Levi... —dijo, acariciando el lomo del animal mientras volvía a depositarlo en la caja—. Te amo. —Y le robó un beso.

—¿Vas a comer pastel?

—Eso... Eso puede esperar...

—¿No quieres pedir tu deseo? Siempre lo has hecho.

—Prefiero... —murmuró, con el rostro encendido, tomando la mano de Levi para conducirlo a la cama—. Prefiero hacer primero otra cosa...

—No pienso oponerme a eso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N.A: Bien, este es uno de los extras... Como dije, no sería muy largo. **

**No incluí lemon porque es algo más bien tierno, entonces creo que rompería el ambiente xD Ha sido algo apresurado todo esto, porque lo hice aprovechando un descanso en medio de otras ocupaciones que he tenido. Espero que les guste, de verdad.**

**Quiero aclarar que Eren está más atrevido xD obviamente porque ya no es el chico de veintitrés años. Ya tiene treinta u.u**

**Muchas gracias a todas esas personitas que dejaron review en el último capítulo: NanabaBlack, Nanao Himura, Mrs. Phantom Michaelis, karen.Sánchez.35977, Levi S, Levi Stoic'Man, Angelica Phantohive, miyu-chan, masisol 98, Pau-Neko, Emilda, Yayoi heichou, annyel, KathKolmer, Ranmaru Eli, DarkRoseAckerman, Emil K, andy0295, Lucia3, KuroAkumaLady, Mukuro-Ack, Chinita-sama, Akire y todos los guests :') **

**No sé cuándo suba el próximo... **

**De verdad, muchas gracias por el cariño.**

**Nos leemos n_n**


End file.
